


Dangan Ronpa : Avenging Despair

by Silverst0ne0656



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Drawn out sprites, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles, Screenplay/Script Format, Semi-Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 193,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverst0ne0656/pseuds/Silverst0ne0656
Summary: A Dangan Ronpa fan killing game with 16 OC locked in a mysterious summer resort.Follow Hayato Seiki, the Ultimate Author as he and his classmates try to survive Monokuma's killing game.Written in script style and inspired by the works of Kitt_Monroe,  Magorgle, Koopakirby and Squidgelatinous.Readers will have their say in free-time events and trials will be interactive.Character sprites by the talented Cometshina and Shortcakecrow.I will try to update this as frequently as possible so come check every once in a while!Currently on : Chapter 2 Class Trial





	1. Prologue : Just Short Of Paradise (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Danganronpa: Alternate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159529) by [Squidgelatinous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidgelatinous/pseuds/Squidgelatinous). 
  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: A New Horizon of Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450725) by [Koopakirby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koopakirby/pseuds/Koopakirby). 
  * Inspired by [Dangan Ronpa: Forever Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717) by [Kitt_Monroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitt_Monroe/pseuds/Kitt_Monroe). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More notes at the end! 
> 
> Some reminders of the format:
> 
> {Curly Brackets} = A form of action, either a description of a scene or an animation of a character
> 
> {Bold curly brackets} = An in-game action : IE Talk to someone or move to some place
> 
> Italics = Our main character's thoughts and narration
> 
> Normal text = Dialogue

Prologue  
________________________

 

_Hope’s Peak Academy…_

_To be honest, I still could not believe I got in. The academy is the most prestigious center of education in the country!_

 

_One does not just apply at Hope’s Peak, no no that would be too easy. The school will scout you if they are interested and god knows you’re lucky if you get scouted._

 

_The real reason this school is so illustrious is the requirement of entry. For the school to scout you, you have to be the absolute best in your field, whatever that field is. If you have a special talent, anything in which you are clearly above the rest of the world, Hope’s Peak Academy is the place for you._

 

_The students who join each year are already super talented, but apparently they graduate with even more mastery that they came in with. This school will help you flourish, and become a real ultimate!_

 

_I finally arrived at the premises, after a whole summer of excitement, I cannot wait to pass the big metal doors and finally join the elite of the elite. One step at a time, I got closer and closer to the building of my dreams, it was gigantic, even better than I expected._

 

_Alright, there is no time to waste let’s get in there!_

 

_…_

_Those were my last words, before I set a foot in the Academy. As soon as I did, my vision became blurry and before I knew it I hit the floor._

 

???: What is… happening…

 

_All the hope I thought this place would bring me vanished in an instant, as I drifted away from consciousness, I knew something was wrong, very wrong, but it was too late…_

 

_it was too late…_

 

_too late…_

 

_too… late…_

 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_______________________

 

???: Ngh, I’m… I’m alive.

 

_That’s a relief._

 

???: Where am I? What is this place?

 

…

???: This looks nothing like Hope’s Peak Academy.

 

_I was in a room, well it looked a bit like a holiday bungalow, you know the type. I should look around, maybe I’ll find some kind of clue of where I am._

 

**Investigation Begins**

 

**{Examine bed}**

 

???: This is the bed I woke up on, it looks pretty old and only has a very light blanket on it. I guess it is pretty warm in here, so anything heavier would be too hot. Nothing else seems out of the ordinary.

 

_My head hurts so much, I’d kill for a 15 minutes nap… Argh I need to concentrate and find a way out of this place._

 

**{Examine bathroom door}**

 

???: This door says “Bathroom” So I’ll assume that’s what it is. I’ll take a little look just to make sure.

 

**{Move to bathroom}**

 

???: Well it’s pretty small, but it will do, I don’t know how long I’m staying here but it seems just fine. There’s a toilet seat and a shower, what else would I need! I guess it’s my lucky day!

 

_I try to remain positive in situations like these in which I’m lost, but I’ll have to admit being so overjoyed by the discovery of a shitter is a new low even for me._

 

**{Move to bedroom}**

 

???: Alright what else can I find here…?

 

**{Examine bedside table}**

 

???: There’s just a plain lamp on the table itself, what about in the drawers…? Oh, I’ve found something but what is it?

 

_It looks like some sort of tablet, let me try to turn it on, hang on…_

 

_Oh wow, it worked and here’s a flashy loading screen. Well it tells me to wait so I’ll wait, what else is there in this room?_

 

**{Examine camera and monitor}**

 

???: Now what the hell is this? Am I being filmed?

 

 _Because that’s not utterly terrifying… Either way I should look at it closer. I’ve never been good with technology but I’m sure if I get really close I’ll find out how to turn_ _this thing off, I’d rather not have anyone see me sleep if I have a choice._

 

???: Shall we take a look at this bad boy… Hmmm let’s see.

 

Cheerful ponytail girl: {Smiles} Ah great you woke up!

 

???: G-gahhh

 

_I fell on my ass, definitely not my proudest moment but she startled the bejesus out of me!_

 

Cheerful ponytail girl: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Did I scare you?? {Bites lip} My bad!

 

_Damn, she’s really cute… She has a very chill yet professional look, with her white shirt and red tie, she also wears a grey cashmere sweater on top. She keeps that very organised look going with her blond ponytail, perfectly straight and well put together._

 

_Ok alright, I don’t wanna seem like I was as terrified as I really was, let’s make a good first impression._

 

???: It’s all good, I just didn’t hear you open the door.

 

Cheerful ponytail girl: {Bites lip} Sorry, I thought you might still be sleeping, so I tried being quiet. {Smiles} You were fast asleep on the floor when we found you so I had Kenji put you in the bed.

 

_Kenji…? No idea who that is. Anyways I should ask her the question that’s on my mind._

 

???: I’m sorry but who are you, and where are we exactly?

 

Cheerful ponytail girl: {Centers Tie} It’s true I haven’t introduced myself, well my name is Hikari Hisano, nice to meet you! And to answer where we are I have no idea, I woke up in a room just like you!

 

_Hikari, that’s a nice name… Wait a sec, if she’s like me is she…?_

 

???: The last thing I remember was heading in to my first day at Hope’s Peak…

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Oh my god same here, and the other said the exact same thing! {Scribbles in notepad} What a strange coincidence.

 

_There are others?_

 

…

 

???: If you were also going to Hope’s Peak, are you an ultimate student as well?

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Absolutely, haha sorry I should have said so earlier, I am the Ultimate Journalist!

 

**{Ultimate Journalist Title Card}**

 

_Hikari Hisano, the Ultimate Journalist. I read about her during the summer. I have to admit it is a bit sad, but I was so excited for back to school day, I looked online for some my classmates, I wanted to know just who I was dealing with._

 

_Her father was the director of one of the biggest newspaper of the country, she started writing for the paper when she was 5 just to try it out, and she was great at it. Since then, she has been on some of the biggest scoops and cases. She is now second in command in the newspaper and will surely take the directorial spot when her father retires._

 

Hikari: {Blushes} Enough about me… {Smiles} What about you, what is your talent? And your name, silly me I haven’t even asked you!

 

_My talent and my name? Incredibly enough I never even thought to ask myself that question… Well, luckily enough I seem to remember exactly who I am, that is all I recall frankly, but at least I am not in a Jason Bourne type situation._

 

???: My name… my name is Hayato Seiki, and I’m the Ultimate Author.

 

T _hat’s it, Ultimate Author, that’s my talent. It’s quite similar to Hikari’s I guess, but my journey has been very different._

 

_I wasn’t born in a wealthy journalist family like she was. My parents were very ordinary, and firmly against me writing. I only started a couple years ago, after all, I’ve never been a very social guy, so I thought this was a way out of the routine._

 

_I write murder mysteries mostly, I never thought I was particularly good, but I had these gruesome ideas and then the words just flowed on the paper. I went to a small publisher just to get feedback. Flash forward to a couple of years later and here I am, having won most of the Literature prizes I’ve been nominated for._

 

_That’s me, Hayato Seiki. Quite a boring life story but… That’s who I am._

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Well, it’s great to meet you Hayato, I love your talent by the way, I think that between writers we’re gonna be good friends!

 

_Yes please._

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} Anyways, the others are waiting why don’t I show you the way to the Aula so you can introduce yourself!

 

_Ugh, more people, I don’t particularly like people, but I guess I have to don’t I? Alright let’s go then._

 

Hayato: Here I come.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Yay, ok, let’s get going.

 

_I have been wondering though..._

 

Hayato: Can I just ask you, how are you so cheerful, in the situation we’re in?

 

Hikari: Well, why would I not be, look where we are!

 

_Where we are?_

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Oh, you haven’t looked through the window have you? {Smiles} This might be why you’re so grim!

 

_Out the window? Let’s take a peak shall we…_

 

**{Examine Window}**

 

_Just gotta open the blinds and…_

 

_I never would have expected what I saw next._

 

_I was looking at a huge swimming pool. Palm trees were surrounding it. In the background, a beach with golden sand. The sun was shining and the sky was perfectly blue._

 

Hayato: Damn, where the hell are we?

 

Hikari: {Laughs} I don’t know but it sure seems we’re close to paradise! Either way, we can sulk and admire it later, for now let’s go meet the others shall we!

 

Hayato: Let’s.

 

**{Move to Hallway}**

 

_This place really looks like some kind of holiday center, the walls are super thick but look quite fragile. the roof is see through so I can see the perfection of the blue sky. I think I like this place. Hikari’s right, it really seems almost paradisiac._

 

 _IF there is one thing that bothered me, it’s that in front of my door there was some kind of pixelated image of my face. How weird… I realised it was the same on all the_ _other rooms. I recognised Hikari’s face but that’s about it… Let me think, Is there anyone I recognise from my research?_

 

Tarzan look alike: {Raises eyebrow} HERE YOU ARE HIKARI!

 

_AHH!_

 

…

 

_Second time I’ve been scared to death today, can’t people just make sure I’m ready before they scream._

 

Tarzan look alike: {Cracking fists} What the fuck took you so long! Oh, I see Mr Sleepyhead woke up.

 

Hayato: Yeah, that’s me! Sorry I kept you waiting I guess?

 

Tarzan look alike: {Snickers} You should thank the guy who got you from the floor to your bed, you looked fucking pathetic crumbled on the floor.

 

_Oh, thank you?_

 

Hayato: R-right right thanks. You must be Kenji then, I presume.

 

Kenji: {Scratches Head with playful smile} In person, I’m Kenji Kimata, THE ULTIMATE SURVIVOR!!

 

**{Ultimate Survivor Title Card}**

 

 

_Kenji Kimata, of course I’d heard of him. He has multiple TV shows on how to survive in the wild and what not. He’s lived through nightmares out of the pleasure of these rough conditions. Some call him a civilized form of Tarzan and I see the resemblance. With his strong build, long hair and open shirt to reveal his muscular torso._

 

Hayato: It’s nice to meet you, you look even bigger in person I must say.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} You’ve seen some of my shows? HOW SICK!

 

_MAKES me sick is how I’d describe what you do but let’s move on._

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Anyfuck, we need to get going, the others are all waiting in the Main Aula. LET’S NOT WAIT!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Let’s go, then I’m sure the rest of the group will want to meet our resident author.

 

_That’s me… Doesn’t sound as cool as survivor though does it?_

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Alright Jane Austen, don’t make me wait, I’m guessing sports not your thing, but you’re lucky there’s only one flight of stairs to climb down.

 

_Ouch._

 

Hayato: My name’s Hayato Seiki, by the way.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Cool, don’t remember asking. I SAID LET’S GO, SO LET’S FUCKING GO!!

 

_I’m not gonna cross Kenji because he’s terrifying but jesus. He seems to get pretty rude at times but overall, I guess he looks like a good enough guy._

 

Hayato: Ok, I’m right behind you, where are we going?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} The aula, silly! Now shh and walk

 

_Yes mam..._

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

**{Move to second floor}**

 

**{Move to Aula}**

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} Everyone, we’re back!!!

 

_Everyone turned out to be two people, a blond guy wearing a white driving outfit, and a dark skinned girl with a big backpack and quite flashy clothes._

 

Kenji: {Furious} Where the fuck is everyone else!?

 

Backpack girl: {Sceptical} Umm, bonne question, I believe they were tired of waiting and left.

 

Hikari: {Sad} All of them left? But I wasn’t that slow was I?

 

Driver Guy: {Looks to side} I don’t know man, it’s just a little tense, Guess some people didn’t like not knowing where they were.

 

Hayato: So none of you guys have a clue of where we are or what happened?

 

Backpack girl: {Searches through backpack} Nein nein, we are just as confused as I presume you are… mister?

 

Hayato: Oh sorry, I’m Hayato Seiki, Ultimate Author.

 

Driver Guy: {Shocked} No way, you’re also an Ultimate student?

 

Hayato: Yup, guess I am.

 

Backpack girl: {Stroking chin} Then we can say this is no совпадение…

 

_Can’t we stick to one language please, I’ll try asking politely..._

 

Hayato: No what sorry? You’re not from Japan are you…?

 

Backpack girl: {Smiling with thumbs up} My bad haha, I forgot to introduce myself how oförskämd of me. My name’s Jessie Shadow, from the good old United States of America, I’m the Ultimate Translator.

 

**{Ultimate Translator Title Card}**

  


 

 

_Translator huh, that would explain the weird languages. What about the other guy, he looks slightly... worried?_

 

…

 

Hikari: {Smiles} What about you Kôzuke, why don’t you introduce yourself.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} What sorry? Oh yeah, guess I should do that for the new guy. Sorry man, Kôzuke Shigetaka, Ultimate F1 Driver.

 

**{Ultimate F1 Driver Title Card}**

 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} So, you have no idea where the others went?

 

Jessie: {Smiling with thumbs up} Nope, sorry.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} I’d just look around the building if I were you man, they must be scattered somewhere close to here.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Well I’m waiting here, cannot be asked to go scavenger hunt for those fuckers.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Not a problem, Hayato and I can go look for them, isn’t that right Hayato?

 

Hayato: Y-yeah sure let’s go.

 

_With that, I waved bye to the three I just met and we got a move on._

 

**{Move to Cafeteria}**

 

_Wow, this thing is huge. There a dozens of tables laid out in a very orderly fashion. I can see two people, I should go talk to them before examining anything else._

 

**{Talk to Yellow Dress lady}**

 

Hayato: Hey there, I guess I was the last one to wake up so I thought I’d come around to everyone and say hi you know, so um hi. I’m Hayato Seiki, Ultimate Author.

 

Yellow Dress Lady: {Yawns} What?

 

_Are you kidding me..._

 

Hayato: Um did you not hear me… Should I introduce myself again ?

 

Yellow Dress Lady: Oh no. No , that’s fine.

 

Hayato: What… what do you mean that’s fine?

 

Yellow Dress Lady: {Sips on coffee} It means I really don’t care who you are, so if you could get out my face please, that’d be sweet.

 

_What a little brat… Deep breathing... Keep calm Hayato, you want to build good relations with these people._

 

Hayato: Can I at least ask for your name, and talent or is that too much ?

 

Rina: {Spits Coffee} Wha?? You meant you don’t know Rina Ishido, the best actress E. V. E. R.

 

**{Ultimate Actress Title Card}**

 

 

_My face… it burns. That coffee was burning hot._

 

 

Hayato: S-sorry...

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Hayato, don’t tell me you haven’t heard of her?

 

_Truth is I have, it is impossible to have missed her the past couple of years. Rina Ishido, the child star turned teen star turned best movie star. She has starred in most of the top grossing movies this year, critics say her acting range is incredible. She has such a refreshing image on TV, I wasn’t expecting such a brat to be honest._

 

Rina: {Pretends to faint) Don’t you forget it. I am the closest you’ve ever been to a celebrity, you poser.

 

Hayato: Sure… Well great talking to you.

 

Rina: {Yawns} Umph, yeah you can leave now.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Well, looks your found a new best friend Hayato hehe.

 

Hayato: I really hope she’ll get nice over time.

 

_Cause right now… I feel like she only cares about herself. Hopefully that’s just an impression._

_Anyways, there is someone else in the room I should try talking to._

 

**{Talk to Bandana and Fanny Pack}**

 

Hayato: Hi I’m Hayato and this is Hikari! Mind telling me who you are?

 

Bandana and fanny pack : {Deep in thought} Um what? Oh heya, I’ve met Hikari before but I don’t think I know you {Smile and peace sign with hand} I’m Kyia Taro, my thing’s parkour. It’s super nice to meet you bro!

 

**{Ultimate Parkour Artist Title Card}**

 

_He’s imposing, quite tall and muscled. He is what I would have expected for a parkour guy. Jeans, white tank top, and long messy white hair kept in place by a bandana. Pretty stylish._

 

Hayato: I’m Hayato Seiki, Ultimate Author, I write books and so on you know the drill.

 

Hikari: {Centers tie} You make it sound so boring, put some emotion into it for god’s sake!

 

Kyia: {Laughs covering eyes with hand} Hahaha, it’s chill it’s chill, author sounds fun, pretty sure I’ve seen your face in bookstores before. {Big smile} Cool cool, I like the sound of this group! Plus have you seen where we are? I’m so happy!

 

_This guy seems cheery, that’s good, changes from some of the other people I’ve met so far. I’ll continue making conversation._

 

Hayato: So tell me about parkour? What is it you do?

 

Kyia: {Deep in though} Hmmm, great question {Searches fanny pack} well… {Claps with powder} I use this chalk powder to avoid slipping and I just roll with it. No method, I just freestyle and see what happens. {Big smile} I just love feeling like there is no boundary, and no obstacle I can’t overcome.

 

_He’s really passionate about what he’s saying, even though he is blabbering a little. I am gonna start getting asthma attacks if he doesn’t stop putting this powder everywhere though…_

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} Kyia has won many freerunning competitions all over the country, that’s what got him the title of Ultimate. Pretty talented isn’t he.

 

Kyia: {Blushing} Stop stop, you’re gonna make me blush!

 

_Too late for that my friend, a tomato would be jealous of you right now._

 

Hikari: Kyia’s the first person I met when I woke up Hayato, I can guarantee you he’s trustworthy.

 

Kyia: Awww, thank you princess.

 

_Princess? This guy’s definitely trying to impress her. I-I’m not jealous at all… Doesn’t matter though, it’s true he seems like a guy I can trust._

 

Hayato: It’s nice to know I can count on you then. My head still hurts and right now I’m pretty bloody lost.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} B-bloody, what do you… {Smile and peace hand} Oh oh my bad haha sorry I must have misheard!

 

...

 

_A really awkward silence followed, I looked at Hikari she was as confused as me. What the hell was that reaction?_

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Anyways, you guys should go and see the others, I’m sure Hayato hasn’t met everybody yet. I’ll be there if you need anything.

 

Hayato: Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind!

 

Hikari: {Smile} Nice guy don’t you think?

 

Hayato: Yeah, I like him, he seems alright.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Ok then, let’s go find the others! You still have not introduced yourself to everyone!

 

Hayato: Is that really necessary, I mean I will meet them either way so I mean…

 

Hikari: {Smile} Stop talking loser, let’s get going.

 

_I guess I really have no choice. I should continue looking around._

 

**{Move to Hallway}**

 

Hikari: {Looking through camera lense} Alrighty, see the stairs to your left, these go to the roof area. Why don’t we go there?

 

_I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get an idea of the surroundings and the roof might be a good place to start._

 

Hayato: Ok let’s do it.

 

Hikari: Now that I think of it, you’re not too bad of a sidekick you know!

 

Hayato: Hey, how am I the sidekick, you’re the one following me around.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I’m following you around mister, because if I didn’t you would have been antisocial and not talked to anyone.

 

Hayato: Well, that’s not entirely true...

 

Hikari: You know it is though, let’s just go. You talk too much and it’s not like what comes out of your mouth isn’t particularly smart sooo...

 

_She is teasing me way too much. Is that a good thing when pretty girls tease you??_

_Argh, I’m over thinking it. Anyways we should get moving._

 

**{Move to Rooftop}**

 

 _Hhh, Hhh, how… how long was this staircase. I am so out of breath and oh god… Hikari looks perfectly fine, ok Hayato don’t be stupid, the trick is not to look_ _exhausted…_

 

Hikari: {Laughs} Haha, I guess Kenji was right in assuming you don’t do much sports, wasn’t he?

 

_Hmm, That plan’s out of the window now._

 

Hayato: Well, I mean I try occasionally, but it’s not easy with my schedule you know and like…

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I’m kidding, don’t worry, the staircase is excessively long but we are quite high up right now, this might be why. You might have noticed a door was locked on the way up here. There might be a floor we can’t access just yet.

 

Hayato: Yeah I guess you’re right. The thing is...

 

_That sentence never ended up coming out. That’s because only then, did I realise I hadn’t looked out carefully yet. This place is enormous. There are 5 main buildings, all different colours. The whole place looks like a huge holiday resort. A big swimming pool caught my attention, but everything else is there, palm trees, a small beach and a perfectly blue sky._

 

Hikari: {Softly} This place is really really nice don’t you think?

 

Hayato: Yeah, it looks really luxurious I find. Have you guys tried exploring the other buildings yet?

 

Hikari: {Looks down} No, the doors to the outside are locked and there is no other way out. Going down from the roof would be impossible we are too high and the windows are sentenced

 

_Whaaa, well what’s the point of leaving us in such a paradise if we can’t enjoy it. Fuck’s sake…_

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Doesn’t matter we’ll find a way out eventually right? Now, now, let’s stop stalling and go talk to the people out here.

 

Hayato: Ugh, do I have to?

 

_She only looked at me with a menacing glare, mmh guess I don’t have much of a choice. Alright let’s make this brief._

 

**{Talk to Weird hair boy}**

 

_This guy’s hair is… interesting. It’s very long on top and reaches down to his shoulders but it’s completely shaved on the sides. I had heard of the undercut but this is a new level. His clothes are also quite extravagant with red and yellow overalls._

 

Weird hair boy: {Poses} Howdy ho, lady and gent, I presume y'all came to see my show.

 

Hayato: Show? I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

Weird hair boy: {Juggles balls with one hand, thoughtful expression} You’re not here to see me perform…? Whatever, guess you ain’t be knowin’ who I am yet.

 

_What is this manner of speech? such a thick accent…_

 

Weird hair boy: {Bows} You’re speakin’ with Yoshi Akeno AKA the greatest circus performer who's ever graced our planet.

 

**{Ultimate Circus Performer Title Card}**

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Yoshi is really famous in the circus industry. That’s because he can basically do anything in the business.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Darn straight, from clowning to the trapeze I’m da man for da job.

 

 _Sounds cool… I’m guessing it was a lot of work to get to his level. This guy still seem a bit out there though. I guess he just is extravagant. Not surprising from a circus_ _freak._

 

Hayato: Well nice to meet you Yoshi, I’m Hayato Seiki, the ultimate author!

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} You are nowhere near my level, my friend. I reckon my talent is the coolest one around, and y'all can’t be doin’ nothing to change my mind!

 

_Ok then… A bit full of himself isn’t he?_

 

Hayato: So Yoshi, any idea how you got here?

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand with thoughtful expression} Nah, sorry mate, I ain’t rememberin’ nuttin… I just woke up in one of them rooms and the rest, now that’s history.

 

 

Hikari: {Centers Tie} I guess we still have no clue where we are or what we are doing here then do we?

 

Yoshi: True that girly, but the Yosh' don’t mind that at all, I’m in a perfect place to do some practicin’ , know what I’m sayin’?

 

_Guess he’s right this could have been a lot worse in term of location choice. Still I wouldn’t mind knowing why I’m here._

 

Yoshi: {Arms extended over head} Okidoki, I’m gonna go be practicin’ now. Asta la vista my peeps!

 

_He waved goodbye and went back to juggling._

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Well, we still have other people to meet so let’s get moving!

 

_True, there is a girl staring at the horizon, she looks deep in thought but I should introduce myself… or Hikari will kill me._

 

**{Talk to Serious Kimono Girl}**

 

_Once I got a bit closer and I saw her face, I really had to muster the courage to go talk to this girl… She looks seriously pissed off and I definitely don’t think I want to mess with her. She has this menacing aura around her it’s pretty terrifying._

 

_Ok Hayato, let’s begin mission “stop being afraid of people and socialise”! I’ll just be normal and I don’t know shake her hand._

 

Hayato: Hi, I’m Hayato Seiki, I woke up a little after the others so I came to introduce myself…

 

Serious Kimono Girl: {Dark Look, pulls out kunai} Don’t come any closer.

 

_Abort mission, I repeat Abort Mission, I am too young to die._

 

…

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Fusume, we come in peace haha, you can drop down your guard!

 

Serious kimono girl: {Uninterested} Sorry. I am slightly on edge, didn’t mean to frighten you two.

 

Hikari: {Unimpressed} Hayato, come back here now.

 

_I might have slightly overreacted so I came out of my retreat spot under a table._

 

…

 

_Huh, on the table there was a postcard, it read “Greetings from the **H** olidays **O** f **P** eaceful **E** xistence Resort”. What a shitty name. At least that gives me some sort of indication of where we are._

 

Serious kimono girl: {Finger on lip} I do not like this place. We must all be careful as the dangers are unknown. I will do my best to protect every one of us, this is my pledge as Ultimate Ninja as I, Fusume Ebisawa will make sure we remain safe.

 

**{Ultimate Ninja Title Card}**

 

_Ninja huh… I thought these only existed in anime and fiction in general. I guess she does fit the image of a ninja. One way or another I will definitely not be messing with her in the near future. She really has that “I could kill you in a second” look and I will not test it._

 

Hikari: {Centers tie} So Fusume tell us, how did you get the title of Ultimate Ninja?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} It is a long story… much too long to be told. Maybe I will reveal it to you one day, but let’s just say it is not all pretty…

 

_Ok… Is she gonna speak in riddles all the time or what? Anyways I have no time to lose, we still have some people to talk to._

 

Hayato: Why don’t we go find our remaining classmates Hikari?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Somebody’s a little scare of ninja girl isn’t he?

 

Hayato: N-no that’s not it let’s just go please!

 

Hikari: Haha, let’s go then.

 

_I guess she just is too intimidating for me, anyways one more person to talk to here. I want to get this over with._

 

**{Talk to ballet dancer}**

 

Hayato: Hi there, we haven’t been introduced.

 

Ballet dancer: {Trembles} a-ah, s-sorry… I’m so s-sorry.

 

…

 

_Here we go… another weirdo. Is anybody normal in this place._

 

Hayato: What are you sorry about? I didn’t say anything did I?

 

Ballet dancer: You’re right, s-sorry, I am so s-stupid. Over… over… over reacting as u-usual

 

Hikari: {Smiles} It’s all good don’t worry Oriana, why don’t you introduce yourself huh?

 

Ballet dancer: {Cries} S-sorry sorry. I s-should have done that uh… s-sooner

 

_Just. Introduce. Yourself. God._

 

Ballet dancer: {Cute smile} I’m Oriana Akiba, s-sorry it took so long to come out…

 

Hayato: I’m guessing from your outfit you do ballet right?

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} a-ah, s-sorry yeah t-that’s right.

 

**{Ultimate Ballet Dancer Title Card}**

 

_Finally, I got her name and talent, only took about 15 apologies._

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Oriana is super super talented, isn’t that right?

 

Oriana: {Hyperventilating} N-no I wouldn't g-go that far… s-sorry.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I mean, you’re the star of the Tokyo Ballet Ensemble, that’s a pretty big deal! Don’t you think so Hayato?

 

Hayato: Y-yeah yeah totally!

 

_It’s basically impossible not to feel awkward around this girl though…_

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} R-really, thank you s-so much. {Cries} Um, I’m n-not used to such kind words.

 

_At the same time, she’s so adorable it’s hard to resist that smile. I just feel like I have to make sure she is happy. I’m not sure what she is doing to me but it’s working._

 

Oriana: {Trembling} D-did I do something wrong? Y-you’re uh… looking at me weird.

 

Hayato: No no don’t worry about it. I was just lost in thought.

 

_Exactly what I wanted to avoid, well done me._

 

Oriana: Oh ok. Uh… S-sorry.

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip} Oriana, tell me, do you know where everybody else is. We’re looking to have a meeting with the whole group now that we’re all here.

 

Hayato: Wait how do you know that the group is complete?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Easy. There are 16 rooms, and with you there are 16 people. You follow?

 

_Yeah I guess that makes sense…_

 

Oriana: {Bites nail with thoughtful expression} W-well, I don’t know about the uh… others. I think I saw some p-people go through that d-door, I uh… think.

 

Hayato: Thank you, that helps.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Ok then we’ll catch you later Oriana.

 

Oriana: A-alright. It was nice um talking to uh… you guys.

 

Hayato: Let’s get going. She said through this door right?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Yup yup. Pretty sure this red door leads to this secluded area. Fun fact, it is connected to some changing rooms. {Smiles} Don’t quite know why though.

 

_It does seem quite random. Well either way, I’d rather examine it myself. Let’s go._

 

**{Move to Rooftop Room}**

 

_As soon as we got in it, I heard some shouting. Pretty intense one at that. There are two girls and one guy in the center of the room_

 

Elegant guy: You just never listen! I told you I meant nothing wrong.

 

Fancy girl: {Fans face with frustrated expression} How dare you say that to me! You just go around talking to other girls, and it’s just to make me jealous! I. Know. It.

 

Elegant guy: {Innocent smile} Come on now, I was literally introducing myself. Just that.

 

Umbrella woman: {Heart with hands} You have got to believe him mylady, he did nothing wrong.

 

Fancy girl: Shut up you witch! I know what you are. You are trying to manipulate me. I. Know. It

 

_Damn, I really don’t wanna intervene but…_

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Guys, guys, what’s going on here.

 

Elegant guy: {Bends over with finger pointing} Argh, Hikari you have got to come help me. Explain to Yoko…

 

Fancy girl: {Hysteric} HERE YOU GO AGAIN, FLIRTING WITH THE FIRST GIRL YOU SEE, YOU DICK.

 

_This girl is a bit of a psycho isn't she. That was not flirting in the slightest. Goddamn jealous people…_

 

Hikari: Raiko, let’s go we should just let them sort this by themselves.

 

Umbrella woman: {Hits on cigarette} phhhh, sure, let’s give them some space.

 

Elegant guy: Just calm down please.

 

Fancy girl: {Tearing up} I can’t believe you’d do this to me.

 

Elegant guy: {Face covered by hat} DO WHAT? What have I done for god’s sake. {Rests on cane} Just calm down!

 

_We definitely should give them some time._

 

…

 

_We went on the little balcony adjacent to the room we were in._

 

_Well that was worrying enough, I didn’t think I’d see people bickering this early._

 

Hayato: So do these two know each other or what? This seemed pretty deep.

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Do they know each other? You’re kidding right?

 

_No…?_

 

Hikari: {Smiles} You really are clueless aren’t you Hayato. These two are Shinto Masada and Yoko Kurisu, they are known as the Ultimate Couple.

 

**{Ultimate Couple Title Card}**

 

 

 

_Ultimate couple? I guess that explains the domestic dispute._

 

Hikari: They used to be everywhere on TV, they fell in love when they were two years old and have been together ever since, it’s such a cute story. {Heart eyes} I can’t handle this much cuteness, hold me Hayato I might faint.

 

_You better not… I am not ready to handle that right now._

 

Umbrella Woman: {Hits on cigarette} Mmmph, did not seem that much in love to me.

 

_Jesus, I forgot she was here. That girl just creates a very creepy atmosphere. I don't feel at ease around here that's for sure._

 

Hayato: Sorry I don’t think I got your name? Mind introducing yourself.

 

Umbrella Woman: Mmmph… I mean, sure of course how rude of me. {Heart with hands} My name is Raiko Itake.

 

_Her personality completely changed, it feels like she is trying too hard to look sweet and approachable, but there is something very dark about her. I can sense it._

 

Hayato: Nice to meet you Raiko, do you mind telling me your talent.

 

Raiko: {Twirls Hair} My talent, oh you mean… {Evil smile} Are you quite sure you want to know hehe…

 

_There she goes again changing that facade._

 

Hayato: Yes, I’m sure. Come on hit me with what you have.

 

_It can’t be that bad can it._

 

Raiko: {Head tilted} Here goes then, I, Raiko Itake, am the Ultimate Schemer!

 

**{Ultimate Schemer Title Card}**

 

 

_Ultimate… Schemer…? What the hell is that for a talent._

 

Raiko: {Giggles} hehehe, I told you you’d be surprised!

 

Hayato: But what does that consist in? Like what do you do?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Mmmph, wouldn’t you like to know?

 

_Clearly I do, hence I asked… I swear nobody wants to act normal in this place._

 

Raiko: {Heart with hand} Well all I’ll tell you, is that my manipulating skills have been in very high demand recently. Big companies need someone like me to do their dirty work. {Head tilted} That’s mostly all there is to it hehe.

 

_I can’t fathom doing something like that with my life. Well, at least I know she is definitely someone I should be careful of._

 

_I looked at Hikari and she gave me a “let’s get out of here and far from this creepy girl” look. Seems like a good idea._

 

Hayato: Alright Raiko well it was nice to meet you but I still have some people I need to talk to, I’ll see you around ok?

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} Mmmph, be very careful young man. Don’t trust anybody around here. You think you know people, but you don’t. You never do. That’s what I’ve learned from my trade.

 

_Umm, alright?_

 

Raiko: {Heart with hand} Now now, Have a lovely day.

 

_S-she left._

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} That girl is definitely scary. {Shocked with hand over mouth} Are you ok Hayato? You look pale!

 

Hayato: I-I’m fine, I’m okay.

 

 _These last words, what did she mean by that… I think I know people but I don’t. Does that mean that Hikari… No that’s not possible I trust her._  
_Damnit, I can’t let Raiko mess with my head like that. I need to forget about it. I want to believe in my friends._

 

Hayato: Come on let’s get out of here.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Of course!

 

_And let's try to avoid Yoko and Shinto, I don't want to get involved with their arguments._

 

**{Move to Rooftop}**

 

*BANG*

 

??? : KYAHHHHHH,

 

_As I opened the door that leaded back to the rooftop, I hit something, or someone judging by the scream, I should see how they’re doing._

 

**{Talk to grey haired woman}**

 

Hayato: I’m so sorry. Are you ok?

 

_She took my hand and got up, she turned out to be a lot taller than me. Let’s hope there is no bad blood here._

 

Grey haired woman: {Stoic} Ahem, sorry about that. I am rather clumsy today. What am I saying, I act clumsy everyday. Either way, it was not your fault, you can remain at ease.

 

Hayato: But what were you doing so close to the door? I didn’t slam it open did I?

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} Hey, don’t try shifting the blame here Hayato!

 

Grey haired woman: {Adjusts Glasses} Everything is in order. I simply dropped my pin. I believed it was appropriate to bend down to get it. That’s when the door hit me.

 

Hayato: Oh, well once again I’m sorry. I'm Hayato. Hayato Seiki, by the way.

 

_I swear this girl is like 20 years older than me. She acts and speaks so formally and her hair is completely grey._

 

Grey-haired woman: {Stoic} I see, you are currently contemplating my hair, and wondering how old I am. I shall fulfill your thirst for answers. I am 17 just like you I presume Seiki-san.

 

_Wow, is she a freaking psychic or what?_

 

Hikari: {Smiles} No Hayato, you’re just like an open book!

 

_Her too? I’m not that obvious am I?_

 

Grey-haired woman: {Plays with pin} Well said, Hisano-san. As for the colouring of my hair. Mostly stress, that generally comes with my job.

 

Hayato: Your job huh, and what is it?

 

Grey-haired woman: {Stoic} How inconceivably rude of me, I skipped introductions it seems. My name is Fukami Ota, my title is of the Ultimate Business Woman.

 

**{Ultimate Business Woman Title Card}**

 

 

 _She’s another one I read about during my research. She was already a millionaire by age 12. She created multiple massive entreprises and now well she’s hella rich let’s_ _just say that._

 

Fukami: I know what you are thinking now, Seiki-san. {Impersonating Hayato} “Damn, she doesn’t seem as rich as I thought”. I simply do not give importance to material luxuries, that's all.

 

_That was a shit impersonation I’m sorry. I was kinda thinking that though she’s right._

 

Hayato: By the way, you can drop the formalities and call me Hayato you know. We’re friends it’s fine!

 

Fukami: {Stoic} This is my manner of speaking Seiki-san, I hope that is not a problem to you, but I’ll let you know I will not change just to please your wants.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} I already tried this with her, just let her be that’s how she is anyways.

 

Hayato: No problems there! Alright well, Ota-san, sorry again for…

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Are you mocking me Seiki-san, call me Fukami, that is my name.

 

_But, but, but… Alright I give up._

 

Hayato: My bad Fukami, I’ll see you soon.

 

Fukami: {Feeble smile} It will be with pleasure, Seiki-san, Hisano-san, farewell.

 

_She’s definitely a nice girl, just a bit too formal for my taste, eh doesn’t matter._

 

_..._

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Alrighty, only two people left, well done Hayato, I’m impressed.

 

_I am quite pleased with myself, even though some interactions were, let’s say weird. Nothing went too out of hand._

 

Hayato: Yup, two people left to talk to, where should we head to now?

 

Hikari: {Center ties} Mmmh, let me think where have we not been yet?

 

_I looked around._

 

_Actually I see someone close to the staircase, pretty sure I haven’t seen this guy before._

 

Hayato: Look Hikari, I haven’t met this guy yet have I? Should I go say hi?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} hehe, nice initiative I’m proud, who’s the guy…? {Shocked with hand over mouth} O-oh him. Well good luck with that.

 

Hayato: Why good luck? I’ve been doing alright no?

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Sadly, that’s not the problem, just go talk to him you’ll see by yourself. I’ll just stay here with Fukami.

 

_Is she seriously leaving me by myself?_

 

Hayato: Are you not coming with me??

 

Hikari: {Sad} I’d rather not sorry. Just come meet me when you’re done with him. Trust me it probably won’t be long.

 

_Fine, i’ll go talk to him._

_Ugh, my expectations are very high, this guy better be interesting._

 

**{Talk to Hooded boy}**

 

Hayato: Hi there, I don’t think we’ve met so I thought maybe I should…

 

_As I approached him he just looked at me with frightened eyes and started leaving._

 

Hayato: Hey no come back here, I’m just introducing myself don’t be scared.

 

Hooded boy: {Sombre} …

 

_What’s with this guy? Why won’t he say anything…? and why does he look so… so terrified?_

 

Hayato: I’m Hayato, Hayato Seiki I just wanted to say hi. Mind telling me your name?

 

Hooded boy : {Sombre} …

 

_Alright I’m getting tired of this, is he mute or just incredibly rude?_

 

Hayato: HELLO, can you hear me??

 

_And suddenly… he spoke._

 

Hooded boy: {Points at arm band} T-the eye. It’s watching us all. It’s following me.

 

Hayato: The what? what are you saying?

 

Hooded boy: P-please stop… staring into my soul.

 

_What is up with this guy? He is just saying weird stuff it’s starting to get a bit scary. I’m not gonna lie._

 

Hooded boy: {Sombre} I need to hide, until I find out who I really am. I need to… fight this.

 

_And just like that he left._

 

…

 

_Well, that just happened, I should ask Hikari what the hell his problem is…_

 

**{Talk to Hikari}**

 

Hikari: {Sad} See, I told you he was special.

 

Hayato: Special? More like maniacal. He wasn’t even speaking to me, just mumbling to himself some weird stuff about an eye watching him or something.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Yeah, yeah he does that. We just thought it was wiser to leave him be.

 

Hayato: Did you manage to get his name at least?

 

Hikari: Yeah, Kenji managed to get him to speak a little bit. His name is Tadao Yamateko, and before you ask, he doesn’t know what his talent is. All he remembers is his name and this "eye" shtick.

 

**{Ultimate ??? Title Card}**

 

_An Ultimate student who doesn’t remember his own talent huh. Strange. There definitely is something dark about this guy. But I am sure I’ll manage to talk him through what is bothering him soon enough_

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Anyways, well done Hayato. You’ve managed to not completely embarrass you with 14 of your classmates

 

Hayato: And that means there is only one person left to talk to. I got it. Where should we go now.

 

Hikari:{Finger on lip, thoughtful} I have no idea of the time, but I’m thinking the others are probably heading back to the aula by now. Let’s go there maybe the final student will be waiting for you there.

 

Hayato: Hey, why did you call them the final student, I mean you already know their name, no need to be so mysterious about it.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Aw, but where is the fun in that, you need to discover everyone by yourself.

 

Hayato: Once we get out of here remind me to not ask you for social help again alright, you’re terrible at it.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} You would have just stayed awkwardly in your room without me, {Proud} I am basically a pro at this by now.

 

 _Fine, fine. Whatever, I just want to go and say hi to the last person. Then I can just move on with my life without all this pressure. Urgh books are so much easier than_ _people I swear._

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera glass} So, shall we? Back to the aula we go!

 

**{Move to second floor}**

 

**{Move to Aula}**

 

{On screen, all the characters Hayato has met so far are present. Kenji, Kôzuke and Kyia are sitting at a table and laughing. Jessie is showing Fukami her language dictionary. Raiko is talking to Oriana who looks intimidated as always. Yoshi is trying to impress Rina with his juggling skills, she simply looks bored, Yoko and Shinto are holding hands while looking out the panoramic bay window, Fusume is standing guard by the main door and Tadao is sitting in a corner by himself.}

 

Hayato: Wow, looks like everybody is here minus one person if I count correctly.

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lens} Yeah, I believe you’re right.

 

_One by one, everybody started to notice our presence._

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Ay yo, writer boy, you done with your little socializing tour or you want us to wait for you any fucking longer?

 

_I mean it’s not like there is much you could have done could you, we’re locked here remember?_

 

Hikari: {Smiles} We’re only missing one person, Hayato’s been doing well!

 

Rina: {Yawns} Ummmmm, does it looks like anybody cares? Stars like me don’t have time to hang with the plebs.

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Ishido-san, why don’t you be a little bit more respectful, clearly socializing is not Seiki-san’s forte.

 

Rina: {Exasperated} Why don’t you shut your little mouth you old bitch. It’s not cuz you have granny hair that you can act like my mom alright!

 

_Damn, still acting like a brat, and by the way, thanks for defending me Fukami, but screw you for that last comment!_

 

Kyia: {Peace sign and smile} Guys, guys come on, we have zero clue how long we stuck in this place, so let’s be friendly and peaceful alright? No need to fight!

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Ugh, as long as you lot stay out of this movie star’s way, we should be fine.

 

_And now she mentions herself in the third person! Great. And then we get criticized for saying celebs have big egos._

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} What are we waiting for anyways, does anybody have a real reason to bring us all here?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I told Kenji to make sure we were all together so we can get organised.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-what do y-you mean organised?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Well, as Kyia kindly reminded us earlier, we have no idea how long we’re staying here for and seeing from the amount of food in the cafeteria kitchen, I’m guessing it could be for some time.

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} We oughta be here for sum time eh? So what?

 

Hikari: I guess, we should establish some roles or something no? Of who does what to help and so on. If we want to cohabited peacefully we have to have some rules.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Seriously, Hikari? I hate rules. What’s the fun in life if you’re contained by regulation. You gotta go with the flow girl.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} I agree man, I’m sorry but I don’t know you guys man. I’m not going to start listening to rules before I… I know what the heck is going on.

 

Hikari: {Sad} B-but

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Yeah guys, Hikari-chan tiene razon, she’s right. I don’t want to live in a chaotic atmosphere. Why don’t we just make sure we’re all on the same page.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} Pffff, but who says I want to be on the same page with you lot. You think this is the moment in the flick where the hot popular chick becomes friends with the misfits. Well, NO. Now if we’re done here, I’m going back to my room.

 

_And like that, everybody started leaving._

 

Hikari: {Facing the floor} Wait a second, guys please I’m not done…

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Sorry sunshine, I have to agree with the others. I’m not getting fucking settled until I have more info on the situation. That’s my main rule. Don’t get too comfortable…

 

_"Because danger is always right along the way". I know, he says it in all his shows._

 

Hikari: {Sad} Kenji don’t go, please.

 

Kenji: I’m going lone wolf on this one.

 

Hikari: Kyia even you?

 

Kyia: {Hurt expression} I’m sorry Hikari, but they’re kinda right. We don’t really know each other, I trust you, you know that but the others won’t listen until they have a good reason to listen. I’ll see you around ok?

 

_Hikari… she looks so hurt, I didn't think I could see her so defenseless. I should say something._

 

Hayato: Guys, come on listen to her.

 

_Nobody cared, they continued walking towards their rooms._

 

Hayato: Everybody please!

 

Hikari: {Sad} It’s alright, Hayato, Thanks for trying.

 

_I don’t really know what happened next, I hated this feeling of being ignored so much, I just, I lost control._

 

Hayato: ALL OF YOU BETTER PAY HIKARI SOME RESPECT AND COME BACK RIGHT. FUCKING. NOW.

 

…

_I watched as all 14 of them turned back in awe. Did that scream really come out of me. I had been so quiet thus far. To be honest even I was surprised. Hikari looked dazed but happy. At least I achieved something._

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Ahem, as I was saying, I am not done speaking so I hope you’re ready to listen.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Y-yes, sorry sorry.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Don’t you want to wait a little bit if there are serious announcements. We are missing someone I believe.

 

Yoko: {Kisses picture of shinto} Aw, my Shinto. What great perception you have. I’m so in loooooove right now.

 

_I hadn’t noticed, but these guys made up pretty quickly and that girl is still very over the top with her emotions._

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Are you sure man. I mean, we’re all here aren’t we?

 

???: Why don’t you learn to count, you moronic little man.

 

 _As he said that, a deep imposant voice resonated in the aula. I turned around to see a young man in a suit with glasses and long brown hair in a bun. He just breathed of_ _confidence, everybody got quiet. He is the 16th student I presume…_

 

Hayato: Um, Hi there, we haven’t been introduced, I’m…

 

Formal guy: {Smug} Stop talking, I am not interested. Now, who will tell me why I have not been invited to this meeting. Anyone? You have 3 seconds to give me a reason.

 

Hikari: {Sad} N-no wait Reijiro, it’s not my fault, I asked…

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Blame it on me, you bastard. Let’s just say I “forgot” to come tell you we were meeting. That’s why first impressions are important you know. Don’t call me a caveman next time, you jerk.

 

Formal guy: {Condescending look} *sigh* are you done talking now?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Am I what? You son of a…

 

Formal guy: {Serious glare} Good. Let’s forget about this little incident. I’d like to say that I overheard what… {Points at Hikari} you were saying.

 

Hayato: Her name is Hikari.

 

Formal guy: I put no importance in names. Now, if you are done interrupting me. As much as you imbeciles denied it. We need some rules if we want to live.

 

_How rude is this guy?_

 

Formal guy: {Head down with glasses shining} Have you not noticed we are all Ultimate Students locked in this building with no clue of where we are or how we got here?

 

Jessie: {Smile with thumb up} I mean, it’s a pretty nice place to be locked in is it not??

 

Formal guy: We are not safe. We are important people, the best in our fields. Clearly, the people who brought us here have a good reason to have done so and we have no idea what that reason may be.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} How do we know, this is not some sort of field trip?

 

Formal guy: {Condescending look} Well then using your logic, how do we know it’s not something else, something much bigger than that?

 

_He kinda has a point… Why are we here? I honestly have no clue. But now that I think about it. I am a little scared._

 

Formal guy: {Smug} This is why we need some ground rules. Some way to make sure nobody steps out of line.

 

Kyia: {Hurt expression} But why? I mean, I really think that...

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} The man is right. He is definitely right.

 

_Wow, I completely forgot she was here. Well she sounds pretty convinced. Better ask her what’s that all about._

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Hayato: How are you so sure Fusume?

 

Fusume: I can sense danger. Something is not right. For example. If nothing was out of ordinary and this was just a school trip, why are there no adults or supervisors around here. I can feel something is wrong. I know it.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} She is right! Also think about the cameras and monitors we saw around here, that’s not normal is it?

 

Formal guy: {Checks pocket watch} You’re right, we are being watched.

 

_As he said that, we all started looking around, paranoid and scared. Why am I here? What the hell is going on? I need answers._

 

Formal guy: You are frightened, all of you. I know it and it is normal. Therefore, I, Reijiro Yamane, the Ultimate Intellectual will be the leader of this group.

 

**{Ultimate Intellectual Title Card}**

 

Kenji: Wait wait wait. I don’t wanna be led by the likes of you. Sure, we might need some rules. BUT I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU AS A LEADER!!!

 

Kôzuke : {Worried} Kenji man, we don’t really have a choice, and he does seem like a good fit for the job. Much better than me at least.

 

Fukami: Do not put yourself down, Shigetaka-san. It is true that Yamane-san seems like a perfect candidate to be our leader.

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} But wait guys, do we even really need a leader. I mean why don’t we just ride the wave solo you know? Do our own thing.

 

_It’s true, do we really need to have a leader. Reijiro seems to know what he is doing, but he does not look like the nicest guy around. I wonder…_

 

Reijiro: Nobody else has any objections? {Smug} Then it is decided. Now, for the first rule….

 

***BUUUUUUUZZZZZZZ***

 

_This is when it happened. I will never forget this moment, how could I. An alarm started ringing. It was so loud, we couldn’t hear anything…_

…

 

{Camera zooms out to show all 16 protagonists panicking and looking around}

 

_And then it stopped… Silence. It was so quiet it became unbearable._

 

…

 

_When suddenly, from right behind the reception desk. A sort of creature popped out enthusiastically._

 

_It looked like a teddy bear. White on one side and black on the other. An eye of deep red and a menacing grin._

 

Oriana: Kyahhhhhhh!! W-what is that.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFFFFF, what the hell is that thing.

 

???: {Belly laugh} upupupupu, I am no “thing” . I am a bear, a beautiful specimen at that.

 

Now if you’re all here. Let’s get this party started alright! upupupu…

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who's about to come out don't you? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, this is my first attempt at something like this but I had a lot of fun writing this. Feedback positive or negative is very appreciated.
> 
> You don't know much about the characters just yet but free time votes are officially open so do let me know in the comments if you're interested.
> 
> As I previously said this work has been inspired by  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920717 by Kitt_Monroe,  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120957 by Magorgle  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450725 by Koopakirby  
> and more recently https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159529 by Squidgelatinous  
> Which are all great and definitely deserve a read through.
> 
> Sprites by https://cometshina.deviantart.com  
> Pixelated sprites by https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortcakeCrow/pseuds/ShortcakeCrow who has his own Fanganronpa going on.  
> Go check them out they are super talented. 
> 
> Alright, that's all for this one, see you all in the next update and thanks for reading!!


	2. Prologue :  Just Short Of Paradise (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with the end of the prologue with the arrival of a very special bear... 
> 
> Don't forget to check out the notes at the end of more information!

{Monokuma is on screen, with the 16 students staring in confusion} 

_What is this thing…?  We were all in complete awe over what we were witnessing._

 

???: upupupu, why are your faces so grim? Are you not used to seeing such a beautiful bear walking freely as he pleases? Huh is that the problem?

 

Fukami: {Sweating} The teddy bear… he’s talking... but how?

 

Tadao: {Sombre} I… Knew it. It’s the eye. It came back to punish me.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps Medals} C’mon man, quit that you’re scaring me.

 

???: {Belly laugh} I am no teddy bear, I am a 100% authentic bear. I know my cuteness levels are so high you might be fooled! But this bear is as true as they get upupu.

 

_This thing’s voice, I can’t find the words to describe it. It sounded so evil despite its ridiculously high pitch and childish diction._

 

Kenji: {Furious} How the fuck is that thing talking? How is it moving around like that? What the fuck is going on???

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, simple enough. It must be remote controlled from somewhere in the building. This is also where the owner of the voice is I presume.

 

???:  Nonononono, Reijiro, that’s wrong. I am not remote controlled and I am not commanded by anyone. A bear cares for his freedom!

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Be careful guys, that thing does not seem cool at all!

 

Rina: {Mimes fainting} Somebody protect meeeeee! I’d be too big of a loss on the industry. RIP cinema if I don’t get out of here.

 

??? {Disappointed} Come on how many times do I have to say it?! I am not “a thing” I am Monokuma AKA the director of this resort.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} B-but wait that makes no sense how can a stuffed animal be the director.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Methinks it coulda be like he sayin’. Animals have rights y'know.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Quatsch! The director can’t be... a simple toy. This is obviously some kinda prank!

 

…

 

Right?

 

Monokuma: For the very last time, I am not a toy, nor a stuffed animal. I am the bear the myth the legend, MONOKUMAAAA.

 

_What is going on? Everybody seems so confused. What does this thing want with us?_

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Alright then Monokuma, tell us where we are and why you brought us here, because I believe I am right in assuming you are the one who brought us here.

 

Monokuma : {Turns to show dark side} upupu, in that you are correct, It is I who locked you in this paradisiac place.

I’d watch that tone though if I were you Reijiro. I’m the one in charge here so I think you’re gonna wanna show some respect.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Show some respect my ass, I’ll make myself a scarf with that fur of yours you motherfucker.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Oooh, aggressivity, can’t say I’m surprised. I’d be careful Kenji.

 

Kenji: {Furious} WE’LL SEE ABOUT THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT!

 

_And just like that Kenji started running at Monkuma._

 

{Camera shows Kenji jumping on Monokuma to attack him}

 

Monokuma: Oh I wouldn’t do that upupu, say hello to my little friend!!

 

{Monokuma takes out a plastic water gun}

 

Kenji: {Snickers} HAHAHAHAHA What the fuck is that toy gonna do huh?

 

_I have a bad feeling about this… I need to intervene!_

 

Hayato: Kenji get back! Quick!

 

Kenji: Shut up Shakespeare I’ve got this in the bag!

 

Monokuma: Boom.

 

_Suddenly a sort of cable pooped out of the water gun as Monokuma pulled the trigger and before I knew it Kenji was completely tied up and laid flat on the floor._

 

Oriana: KYAAH K-Kenji!!!!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Kimata-san, are you ok?

 

Kenji: GET OFF ME YOU FUCKER, LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} What a perfect choice of word, you just helped me transition perfectly in my next segment Kenji upupupu!

 

Kenji: {Furious} LET ME OUT!

 

Monokuma: Ummm, no no I think I quite like you here at my feet where trash like you belongs.

 

_Nobody dared to go and help him, this…  this creature we now knew what it was capable of. I couldn’t move, I was petrified._

 

…

 

_And yet the worst was still to come._

 

Monokuma: So, now that you bastards are done calling me names and trying to kill me, I think I can talk without interruption.

 

Fusume: {Pulls out kunai with dark look} Why don’t you let Kenji go first…?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Wellllll, because I make the rules here upupupu.

 

_There’s not point trying to get anything out of Monokuma, we should just let it say what it has to say, maybe it will be more cooperative after._

 

Monokuma: {Grins} Now, as you may have noticed, you bastards are basically stuck in this place. No need to try to escape, there is no way out.

 

_Is there really no way out of this place? But why, why were we brought here then?_

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Well, actually, there is ONE way to get out of this resort, and one way only.

 

Yoko: {Pulling on shoker} Well go ahead then, what are we supposed to do??

 

Monokuma: {Red eye shining} I thought you’d never ask upupupu!

Introducing… Drumroll please!!! The HOLIDAYS OF MUTUAL KILLING!

 

_The holidays of what…?_

 

…

 

_Were my ears deceiving me or did it just say “mutual killing”?_

 

…

 

_From the panic on everyone’s face, I think... I think I heard correctly._

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFFFFFFF, What in the world?

 

Kôzuke: {Hides head in helmet} D-did you just say killing man? What the heck.

 

Fusume: As I thought, we are in grave danger here.

 

Tadao: {Points at arm band} The eye… it should have warned me…

 

_Everybody was speaking at once creating chaos and confusion. One voice came out of the crowd though._

 

Hikari: {Shocked with one hand on mouth} Wait, he said “mutual killing” does… does that mean we’re supposed to kill… each other?

 

…

 

_That sentence echoed in my head. Kill each other? Nobody here was capable of such a thing... were they?_

 

{Camera zooms out to show all 16 students worried}

 

_Truth is I just met all of them a couple hours ago, how do I know I can trust them? How do I know that none of them were capable of... killing…?_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I believe you are right, that is what comes to mind when the adjective “mutual” is used.

 

_How… how is he so calm in a situation like this one?_

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} upupupu you are both correct! Well done!!!! To go back home and escape, all you have to do is kill one of your classmates and then get away with the murder.

 

_What… what the hell…_

 

Monokuma: {Grins} Oh how I love seeing the despair grow in your eyes. You’re all scared aren’t you?

 

Well don’t be! Killing is fun! I’m sure we will all have a blast!

 

_How can it say such things…? Killing? FUN?_

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} And I can already hear you cry “But wait you beautiful bear, what methods can we use for killing?”

 

The answer is simple! Literally any way you want. Stabbing, strangling, poisoning, drowning, bludgeoning. The list goes on and on and on! I want you to surprise me upupu.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} W-what the hell is wrong with you man, we’d never kill each other.

 

Kyia: That’s right, I have faith in the people here. W-whatever you’re planning Monokuma, well… {Proud} you can shove it right in your monochromic ass cause it is not happening!

 

_Damn, that’s a hell of a statement, I hope he’s right though, I really can’t fathom anybody here being a murderer._

 

...

Raiko: {Evil smile} Are you sure about this Kyia?

 

Kyia: {Deep in though} huh, what’re you saying?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} You say you have faith in us, but surely you jest…

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Itake-san, what can you possibly mean?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} You don’t know me, none of you. In fact you don’t know anybody here. How can you claim to have faith when you are in a room with 15 people who could kill you to benefit themselves.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} N-no but no one here would do such a thing to me. {Confident} Nor to anyone. I don’t give a dump what you say, I have hope.

 

Fukami: You do well Taro-san. I must say that…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} She’s right.

 

Fukami: {Confused} Who, me?

 

Reijiro: No, the one with the umbrella.

 

_Is… is Reijiro siding with Raiko? but why? She’s just trying to mess with us again isn’t she._

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} She’s right that we can not blindly assume nobody here is capable of murder. That is putting ourselves in danger, even more so than we already seem to be.

 

Fusume: {Pulls out kunai, dark look} That is true, we must stay on our guards.

 

…

 

_Is there truth in what they are saying? I looked at the faces of my 15 classmates, yes some of them like Kenji and Kyia were definitely imposing enough to easily kill me but they wouldn’t, I just know these people are not capable of taking a life._

 

Reijiro: Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: Yes my dear.

 

Reijiro: {Cleaning glasses} Refrain from using such affectuous terms. Mmh, do you mind explaining the rules to this game, so that we can move on quickly.

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} Reijiroooo, what a shocker. It’s not often that one of you bastards actually wants to hear the rules.

Usually it’s more of a cryfest than anything else!

 

_Usually? Does that mean this has happened before? Surely, I would have heard about it if it did…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I just want to know exactly what I have to deal with…

 

Monokuma: No need for justifications. {Turns to show dark side} Now let me be clear about this, because I’ll only say it once.

 

…

 

Monokuma : {Belly laugh} Just kidding I’ll probably mention it a thousand times it’s kinda my gimmick you know?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Just get it over with! Please!

 

Monokuma: Alright I hope you’re all ears. You are currently locked in this place, with no way of escaping, trust me…

 

Kyia: There’s always another route to take, you must be lying!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing expression} Shut up and let me speak! The point is, you can’t escape here. The only way you will get out is by killing one of your classmates upupupu, it’s that simple.

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} So… you sayin’ to get out, one oughta be killin’ somebody ay?

 

Monokuma: Yup that’s it well done! A* for listening in!

 

_Murder for our freedom, is that what this comes down to?_

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Is that really all there is to it…?

 

Monokuma: Welllllllll, {Belly laugh} Fine you got me! There is one extra step.

 

Rina: Which is???

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} If a murder occurs, you will all participate in what we, in the business, call “a class trial”

 

Oriana: {Trembles} : A-A…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Class…

 

Hikari: {Looks down} Trial?

 

Fukami: Monokuma-san, surely you do not mean as in a legal trial?

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Wha’s the problem moneybags, you scared someone oughta sue that fortune o’yours?

 

Hikari: Yoshi, Quiet! Monokuma, explain yourself, what do you mean by class trial.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} It’s simple really, you will all reunite in a beautiful courtroom designed by yours truly and decide who you think the killer is.

 

Kenji: {Furious} We’re supposed to play detective as well, you shit! Untie me! come on and I’ll destroy you.

 

Monokuma: {Menacing look} Violence against the director is punished by death Kenji… You might want to think about that upupupu.

 

Kenji: Grrrrr…

 

Hayato: And… and then what happens?

 

Monokuma: Well, when you’ve come to an agreement you vote on whodunit and this is where the fun begins!

 

Rina: {Yawns} Tell us then, what’s the next step??

 

Monokuma: Once you commit murder, you become “the blackened”, your goal is not to be found out by the others. So when the vote comes, depending on if you vote correctly or not the outcome will change!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} So basically, we have to vote for the killer?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} That’s right, because if the majority votes correctly then they are safe and the blackened is punished…

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} What do you mean punished?

 

Monokuma: {Menacing look} I think the right word to describe it is… execution.

 

_Once again, Monokuma’s words hit us like a hammer._

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFFF, execution?? Like, death and stuff?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Why of course like death and stuff, if you get found out, you fail and the price for disrupting the peace is death.

 

…

 

_This is… so wrong. So, let me recap, the only way we can escape here is by committing murder and risking our lives as well. How could anyone do that?_

_But, I don’t want to be stuck here forever… still taking a life is inconceivable for me._

 

Reijiro: And what if we get it wrong and vote for the wrong person?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye shining} In that case...the blackened filled their part of the contract and is free to leave the resort, while the rest is punished in his place upupupu. Before you ask the punishment is the same.

 

_The same…?_

 

Monokuma:  Come on spell it with me. Give me an E, give me an X give me a… damnit this word’s too long. Anyways you got it it’s execution galore, for everybodyyyyyy.

 

Kôzuke: {Pale} N-no way…

 

Fukami: It can’t be real.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph, so if we get it wrong, the killer goes free and we all die… I see.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Guess we better not get it wrong then hehe.

 

Reijiro: No.

 

_No?_

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I will… not allow it. No one is dying. Not under my watch.  

 

Yoshi: Not under your watch? Well, your watch be hangin’ pretty low from your pants so methinks it ain’t be helpin’...

 

Get it? cuz your pocket watch and all? So like under your watch… C’mon guys it was funny admit it y’all.

 

_This guy doesn’t know when to shut up does he._

 

Monokuma: Let’s pretend that joke didn’t happen, you should be emBEARassed…  

 

Yoshi: {Laughs} Ooooh, I get it, good one lad, good one.

…

 

_Are you done? Both of you?_

 

Monokuma: Ahem, going back on track, that is a bold claim you’re making Reijiro, you think you can prevent any murders from happening.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I don’t think it, I know it. Whatever it is you want to achieve you foul beast, I will not let it happen you hear me! I will not allow it.

 

_He seems so convinced of his abilities. I mean yes he is cocky, but it does feel pretty reassuring to say the least._

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} upupupupu, I like that confidence Reijiro, you know why? {Red eye shining} Because you will feel even more despair when you realise you failed the group.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} No, no that will not happen.

 

_Reijiro… He actually looks a bit worried now, I should jump in, say something... anything._

 

Hayato: I… I think Reijiro is right, no one will die here, we will find a way out together and nobody will have to stoop so low as to kill someone. I… I am sure of it.

 

Rejiro: {Smug} Mmph, thank you for the support, now, Monokuma, have you got anything else to say or do you want to leave.

 

_He got his swagger back, that’s a good thing at least. I’m happy I intervened._

 

Monokuma: {Annoyed} You bastards… keep believing that, {Grins} We’ll see who has the final laugh upupu.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} You can leave now.

 

Monokuma: {Annoyed} Have a little respect for your director, it’s not often you see such an adorable bear with such great responsibilities.

 

Kyia: {Tightens fists} Just piss off already, you won’t get anywhere with us, we won’t play your little game, so why don’t you get the hell out of my sight.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Fine, fine.

{Turns to show white side} One last thing, I am sure some of you are already planning your beautiful murders beneath this superficial collective refusal.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} No one is planning that are they?

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} Well, if you are, just know there are some rules to the killing game. I feel like if I stay any longer you savages will attack me so I’ll just drop them all in your Resident ID you can read them when you want.

 

Shinto: Resident ID? What are you talking about.

 

Monokuma: They’re beautiful little tablets , they should all be in your respective rooms. You’ll recognise them by the sexy bear logos on their back.

 

_Oh my gosh, I completely had forgotten about that…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Hayato : There’s just a plain lamp on the table itself, what about in the drawers…? Oh, I’ve found something but what is it?

 

_It looks like some sort of tablet, let me try to turn it on, hang on…_

 

_Oh wow, it worked and here’s a flashy loading screen. Well it tells me to wait so I’ll wait, what else is there in this room?_

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_I never ended up looking through the tablet, I should do that next time I check out my room._

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Don’t forget that if one of you breaks a rule, that’s a freebie execution, so if I were you I’d read the rules extra extra extra carefully.

With that I’ll leave it to your imaginations, I wish you all a fun killing game upupu. That’s my cue to leave now!

 

…

 

_We were all thunderstruck by these revelations. We… we were supposed to kill each other. No, it wouldn’t happen. It couldn’t happen. I need to forget about this. Think of better things..._

 

Kyia: {Peace sign with hand} Alright guys, now that we are done with this bear thing, shall we move on with our lives and act like this never happened?

 

_Yeah, he’s right, we should just forget about it and try to live normally, until we find a way out at least…_

 

Reijiro: Mmph, you’re right we should attempt to move on, there is no need to worry, nobody will die. I can guarantee it.

 

Kenji: {Furious} That’s cute and all but can somebody FUCKING UNTIE ME!

 

_Crap, I’d forgotten about him, he was still completely tied down._

 

_…_

 

_Kôzuke and Kyia helped untied him. They couldn't hold their laughter, it was pretty comical to see the big man this helpless._

 

Kenji: It’s not funny you dicks, stop fucking laughing.

 

_This ordeal really helped relax the atmosphere a little bit, I felt… relieved, yeah that’s the right word. I guess I can have faith in this group. I think we’ll be alright._

 

Hayato: Alright well it’s not that bad finally, right Hikari?

 

_I turned to look at her and saw…_

 

Hikari: {Pale} Kill… someone… I never could…

 

_She looks terrible, I have to do something, say something._

 

Hayato: It’s alright Hikari, no one will kill anyone, we are above this stupid killing game.

 

Hikari: {Pale} But… the newspaper… I need to get out of here.

 

Hayato: Hikari look at me, it’s gonna be alright.

 

Hikari: No, I need… I NEED TO GET OUT!

 

_She screamed as hard as I could imagine her screaming before… she fainted._

 

Hayato: SOMEBODY HELP! QUiCK.

 

Jessie: {Scared} Mein gott! What happened to her?

  
Hayato: I… I don’t know, she was alright and then she just panicked and fainted.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, this is quite the situation, you {Points to Kenji} you’re strong, get her back to her room.

 

Kenji: Sure. Don’t think you can boss me around like that though. I’m doing this by my own free will.

 

Reijiro: If you will, hurry now!

 

_..._

 

_It was a bit of a mess but we got her back to her room, Kenji carrying her and me running behind in panic._

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Ahem, I hope she’ll be fine, now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got things to do.

 

Hayato: Wait, you don’t really, do you? Somebody needs to stay with her.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Well, clearly there is nothing to do in this place, but I’m not sitting on my fucking ass all afternoon nuh uh. If you wanna stay with sleeping beauty be my guest, but I’m gone.

 

_Just like that he left._

 

Hayato: She is still so pale, I just can’t leave her alone.

 

_Well, guess I’m staying here then. Let’s just find a place to sit._

 

{ **Examine chair}**

 

_This… this will do. I’ll just sit here and wait for her to wake up._

 

_…_

 

_Truth is it feels nice to have a bit of a break, I’ve been going around non-stop all day. Introducing myself, god. I would have never been so social if Hikari wasn’t chasing me around all day._

 

_…_

 

_Gosh, time is passing by soooo slowly, there’s nothing to do here but stare at the walls. Lucky me._

 

_…_

 

_I’m starting to get really sleepy, I can’t let my guard down though, I need to protect Hikari while she’s unwell. Trick is not to close my eyes._

 

_Do not close my eyes._

 

_Do... not... close..._

 

{Camera goes dark}

 

…

 

???: Seiki-san, wake up.

_Huh, what the…_

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Seiki-san, I thought you were supposed to watch over her.

 

_Shit, fuck, shit. I fell asleep didn’t I? How long has it been?_

 

**{Examine clock}**

 

_It’s 8pm already?? what the hell, I guess I must have been exhausted…_

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Everything’s okay Fukami, I ended up watching over him, as usual.

 

_She’s awake as well???_

 

Hayato: I’m so sorry Hikari, I really tried to stay awake…

 

Hikari: {Centers tie} It’s fine don’t worry about it, I just woke up like 30 minutes ago anyways.

{Smiles} It’s sweet that you came over though. I really appreciate it.

 

Hayato: O-of course I could never have left you alone. Are.. are you feeling any better?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Yeah thanks, I just had a huge headache and I don’t know what happened then, I guess I was scared.

 

_I need to be reassuring, clearly she still isn’t over that moment._

 

{Flashback}

 

Hikari: {Pale} Kill… someone… I never could…

 

_She looks terrible, I have to do something, say something._

 

Hayato: It’s alright Hikari, no one will kill anyone, we are above this stupid killing game.

 

Hikari: {Pale} But… the newspaper… I need to get out of here.

 

Hayato: Hikari look at me, it’s gonna be alright.

 

Hikari: No, I need… I NEED TO GET OUT!

 

_She screamed as hard as I could imagine her screaming before… she fainted._

 

{Ends flashback}

 

Hayato: You… you shouldn’t be scared Hikari, I mean yeah, it’s a frightening situation but we are all in this together, and we won’t let anything happen to you. I… I won’t let it happen.

 

Hikari: {Blushes} Awww, Hayatooooo, you’re so cute when you try to be brave.

 

Hayato: Hey, what the heck does that mean?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Come on… You would have never even dared talking to me if I hadn’t come to you and now you’re acting like you’re the one watching over me.

 

Hayato: But... but I...

 

Hikari: I’m teasing you, I appreciate your kind words.

 

{Close up of Hikari taking Hayato’s hand}

 

Hikari: Thank you, for being here…

 

_What is it… that I feel for this girl? I have never felt like this before, I swear._

 

Fukami: Ahem.

 

Hayato: Arghhh!!

 

_I completely forgot she was there, if that’s not awkward I don’t know what is._

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} I am truly sorry to interrupt your... moment of sorts, but Yamane-san brought me here to ask you two to come to the restaurant. Everybody is waiting there.

 

Hayato: The restaurant? you mean the cafeteria?

 

Fukami: Mmh, It is labelled as the _Monocuisine_ I simply assumed this was more of a restaurant name... then again what is a cafeteria name...? Do cafeterias even have names? Ahem, I disgress. Either way, Seiki-san, Hisano-san, please come with me.

 

Hayato: Are you sure you’re feeling well enough Hikari?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Yeah, I’m fine let’s go, I’m starving.

 

_Alright let’s_

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

**{Move to second floor}**

 

**{Move to restaurant}**

 

{Camera shows everybody is already sitting at a big table in the middle of the restaurant}

 

Kyia: {Peace sign with hand and smile} Hikari!! How are you feeling?

 

Hikari : {Smiles} A lot better thanks! I think I’ll be fine tomorrow, I just need a good night’s sleep.

 

_Grrr, Kyia thinks he can get her attention again…_

 

Kyia: {Confident} If you need anything, please do tell me, I’ll find it super duper cool to help!

 

Hikari: Don’t worry it’s fine, Hayato’s already volunteered to be my nanny while I get better. Thanks though.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Oh, okay then.

 

_Booyah! In your face Kyia. What are your muscles gonna do against my… niceness?_

 

Reijiro: Mmph, anyways, now that everybody’s here I’d like to make a few announcements. No one has any objections I presume.

 

Kenji: {Crackings fists} Well I object! I still don’t understand why the hell you think you can be the leader of this group!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} No objections then?

 

Kenji: H-hey… I just said I had an objection

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Alright then, I’ll move on with my announcements.

 

Kenji: {Furious} LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT…

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Kenji man… don’t get mad over this, let’s just listen to what Reijiro has to say alright?

 

Kenji: FINE, fine... fine if you say so Kôzuke.

 

Reijiro: If I may continue… I’d like to schedule some meetings, I think we should all check with each other twice a day, once at breakfast, and once at dinner.

 

Oriana: {Shy} W-why is that?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph, as I said, I will not allow any murders to happen. To do so, we must make sure everybody is on track and nobody creates trouble. Hence, meeting twice a day seems to be a necessity to me. To check on each other as well as an opportunity to report anything suspicious.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Seems like a good idea to me! Plus we get to spend some time all together, isn’t that great?

 

Rina: {Yawns} No.

 

_No?_

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Celebrities like me don’t have time to hang out with people like you. I’ll show up to your stupid meetings sure, but I’m eating by my superstar self.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Rina, why do you say that kind of thing? Don’t you think…

 

Reijiro: That’s fine by me. I don’t care who you decide to eat with. As long as you show up.

 

Hikari: {Sad} ...

 

_Poor Hikari, I guess not everybody wants to get along as much as she does._

 

Jessie: Sérieusement people! Can’t we just try to be friendly? {Winks} It doesn’t hurt to try!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I do not feel bringing a false sense of camaraderie in the equation will amount to anything good.

I agree with Reijiro we should check up on eachother sure, but there is no need for anything more.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} She’s right, Shinto and I would rather eat by ourselves. {Starry eyed} Wouldn’t you say so my love?

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} R-right right totally!

 

_I guess, we won’t get anywhere trying to eat with everybody whatever…_

_The quieter it is the better anyways._

 

Reijiro: Let’s make it official then. We will meet at 8:30 AM and PM, everybody’s presence to the meetings will be mandatory of course.

 

Yoshi: Huh, why them precise times?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmmph, I presume you haven’t read the rules on your Resident ID yet, once you do it will be apparent that my timings are perfect.

 

_So. Damn. Cocky._

 

Kenji: What if I don’t come…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I beg your pardon?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I said, what if I don’t come huh? What are _you_ gonna do about it mister.

 

_Oh no, this is gonna get ugly I can feel it…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} You’re asking what I’ll do?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Well done Einstein! You figured out what I just said!

 

Reijiro: Absolutely nothing.

 

Kenji: WHATCHA SAYING TO ME!?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} I’m not going to do anything, if you want to show how manly you are and miss the group meetings so be it. But I wouldn’t be surprised if you become an easy target for whomever decides to commit murder.

 

Kenji: {Furious} IS THAT A FUCKING THREAT?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I assure you it is not. I am simply stating the facts. Now, I shall be expecting the rest of you tomorrow morning at 8:30. Good night.

 

Fukami: Yamane-san? Your food?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} I’ve eaten already thank you very much, farewell now.

 

_He left._

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Kenji man, you need to control yourself, you can’t let this guy make you so angry.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I swear to god, I’m gonna kill this son of a bitch.

 

…

 

_In normal times, this remark would have meant nothing special, just another meaningless threat, but in our situation… Yeah, it didn’t sound too well._

_Everybody was now very much looking at Kenji with grave concern._

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Kenji…

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} No I didn’t mean kill, like I’ll beat him up. Not kill like death. You lot know what I fucking meant.

 

_You’re digging your hole deeper and deeper, just stop talking._

 

Fukami: Kimata-san, you see me shocked by this behavior.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffe} Yup, I thought your TV show and your celebrity would make you somewhat tolerable, guess you’re just a psycho!

 

Kenji: {Furious} No, I’d never kill anybody. Guys, I JUST MISSPOKE THAT’S ALL.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Sure, I’m certain that’s all it was.

 

Kenji: {Ripping Shirt} STOP FUCKING JUDGING ME!!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I… I thought I could trust you man.  But no... I guess I was wrong.

 

_Kôzuke left, he definitely seemed a bit shaken by that. Kenji and him seemed pretty close._

 

Kenji: {Calm} N-no Kôzuke, wait don’t go, I’m sorry bro. WAIT!

 

_Kenji left as well._

 

_That was definitely awkward. Hope this dispute will not cause tensions tomorrow morning._

 

Kyia: Alright guys, let’s pretend like this never happened okay? Hayato, Hikari, you guys can just get food from the buffet, there are tons of things to eat.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Great, I’m so hungry I could eat a whale!

 

_Pretty sure that’s not a saying but let’s not comment on that. It’s true I’m pretty hungry too._

 

{ **Examine buffet}**

 

_I got some fried noodles that seemed alright, a glass of water and I went to sit at a table next to Jessie, Hikari came back with a hamburger and sat in front of me._

 

Jessie: Good evening Hayato-kun.

 

Hayato: Hey Jessie. Oh, by the way you do know that if you want to speak with honorifics, you’re supposed to use the last name of the person, like Fukami does. So for me it'd be Seiki-kun.

 

Jessie: {Fists on hips, angry} Are you correcting my Japanese? Are you saying I’m not good enough?

 

_Damnit, I’ve angered her. Ugh, Hayato you need to stop speaking when it’s not necessary._

 

Hayato: No no I’m sorry, speak however you want.

 

Jessie {Thumbs up} Gut! I prefer that. You grow habits when you learn a new language and right now It would be too much work to fix them!

 

Hayato: Sure.

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful}  Sooo, Hayato… Noodles huh?

 

_Why do I feel judgement here?_

 

Hayato: Yeah? I like noodles. I see you had a burger, any good?

 

_I can presume the answer is yes as she is literally stuffing her face with food._

 

Hikari: {Mouth full} Yesh, it’sh delishious!!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Hayato-kun, you are from Japan correct?

 

_Isn’t that obvious? Okay let’s not be condescending though, I don’t wanna sound like Reijiro._

 

Hayato: Yeah, yeah I am.

 

Jessie: Then why are you eating noodles?

 

_Am I not allowed to?_

 

Hayato: Well I don’t know... Because I like noodles I guess.

 

Jessie: {Looking through backpack} But but but… You’re right now in an undisclosed location, maybe miles away from Japan, don’t you want to widen your horizons, _culinairement parlant._

 

_Pretty sure that last bit was French, no clue what it meant though!_

 

Hikari: {Mouth full} She’s shuper right… shorry… {Smiles} She’s right, look at me, I’m eating a food that’s not from where I live. Widening my horizons it’s called.

 

Hayato: Hey you don’t eat hamburgers because they’re not Japanese, you just eat them because they taste nice…

 

Hikari: {Centers tie} Sure, but I’m still being more open to foreign culture than you loser.

 

Jessie: एकदम ठिक, couldn’t have phrased it any better.

 

_Alright, I don’t even know what language this is anymore, this conversation makes no sense._

 

Hayato: Ok then, I’m sorry, I’ll go “broaden my horizons” and get something else to eat so you two can leave me alone alright!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} It’s widen your horizons, not broaden!

 

Hayato: Argh stop it!

 

Hikari: {Sticks tongue out} …

 

_I therefore went back to the buffet and took the most exotic food I could find. No clue what it was though. It ended up being pretty alright. The dinner ended without any problem, except the occasional bullying from Jessie and Hikari._

 

Kyia: Okay people, it’s getting kinda late. I’m going to bed, Sleep tight!

Excited to see all of you tomorrow!!!

 

Rina: {Yawns} Sure, I’m soooo excited to see you too.

 

Kyia: {Points at Rina} I’ll just skip this mean comment and stay in my little positive bubble. Good night everyone!

 

_And with that he left._

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} I’m going to bed too. Night.

 

Fukami: Ishido-san, should you not, try to drink something other than coffee, you’ll have trouble sleeping if you do.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} I’m not listening, I’m not listening. Didn’t ask for no one’s opinion on how to live my life.

 

_Rina left as well._

 

_*Yawns* I’m pretty tired too, I better get to sleep soon._

 

Hayato: Ok, I think I’ll go too if everyone’s leaving. Night night,

 

Hikari: {Smiles} See you tomorrow Hayato, thanks again for staying with me!

 

Hayato: O-of course, of course. Good night girls.

Jessie: Schlafen sie gut Hayato-kun!

 

_Alright let’s get back to my room._

 

{ **Move to first floor}**

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

**{Move to Hayato’s room}**

 

_I just fell straight on my bed, couldn’t be assed to take any clothes off, my scarf did go flying as I jumped on the mattress though._

_My mind was just full of things, between Reijiro, Kenji and Kyia. This group had enough personality for me not to get bored. And Hikari, yeah, I know I like her. She’s nice._

 

 _I just wish this wasn’t in these circumstances. In this… "game"._ _Shoot! I forgot to read the rules, the... the tablet is still on the bedside table. Arghh I really cannot be bothered, I’ll just look them up tomorrow morning._  

_But seriously, a killing game? Really? I still can’t fathom who’d put us through all this and... and why?_

_Well, whatever, I guess I trust these people, I just have a feeling everything’s gonna be fine._

 

_Tomorrow I can focus on finding a way out of this place._

_  
_ _There will be no killing._

 

_I just know it._

 

_I mean, I just hope._

 

{Camera goes black}

 

**END OF PROLOGUE,**

**SURVIVING STUDENTS : 16**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the prologue. It is my first time trying this kind of thing, but I feel like it came out alright.  
> I think the beginning of chapter 1 could be ready in a week's time or so.  
> Very important: please let me know more suggestions for free time events as next chapter will have a couple slots open.  
> I'm still open to feedback, if you have any comment/suggestion on how to improve my writing please let me know.  
> Thanks again for reading and see you in the next update :)


	3. Report Cards + Physical Descriptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Thought it might be helpful to have the report cards of the 16 students as well as a detailed physical description for each even though there are illustrations to show that.

 

**Hayato Seiki**

**Talent** : Ultimate Author

 **Height** : 1m72 (5’7’’)

 **Weight** : 54 kg

 **Birthday** : October 5th

 **Likes** : Scarves, murder mysteries

 **Dislikes** : Most people, being disorganised

 

Hayato is average height, He wears blue jeans and a white polo shirt tucked in. Over that he has a dark beige overcoat. He wears a red scarf despite the hot weather. He has messy curly brown hair that sometimes falls over his face. Some pens stick out of his jacket pocket. He has olive green eyes.

 

**Kyia Taro**

**Talent** : Ultimate Parkour Artist

 **Height** : 1m89 (6’2’’)

 **Weight** : 91 kg

 **Birthday** : September 29th

 **Like** : Overcoming obstacles, Positivity

 **Dislikes :** Blood, Being told what to do.

 

Kyia is quite tall and muscular. He wears a white tank top, black jeans and a big belt. He also has a red and yellow fanny pack held by a shoulder strap in which he keeps his chalk powder. He has spiky medium-length white hair with strands that fall over his red bandana and onto his red eyes. He is quite tanned. Both of his arms covered with all sorts of bracelets and some of his fingers are bandaged and plastered.

 

**Yoshi Akeno**

**Talent** : Ultimate Circus Performer

 **Height** : 1m86 (6’1’’)

 **Weight** : 75 kg

 **Birthday** : June 6th

 **Likes** : Dad jokes, Performing

 **Dislikes** : Satin, the word “raspberry”

 

Yoshi is tall but lanky. He wears a red and gold leather vest and yellow overalls over a striped t-shirt with little juggling balls printed on it. Black long hair that falls to his shoulders which is all shaved on the sides, a bit like a disconnected undercut. He has yellow eyes. He always wears a golden unicycle medaillon around his neck.

 

**Tadao Yamateko**

**Talent** : Ultimate ???

 **Height** : 1m68 (5’5’’’)

 **Weight** : 44 kg

 **Birthday** : December 24th

 **Likes** : Being alone, the colour purple.

 **Dislikes** : “the eye”, talking to people.

 

Tadao is quite short. He has purple hair hanging over his face and covering one of his eyes. He is very pale with a hood over his head. He only wears black with a dark purple rain jacket on top, He has grey shawl around neck. His left eye is purple, while his right eye is dark brown but it is never seen as it is covered by his fringe. He has a black armband on his right arm with a red eye on it. Clearly it is very meaningful to him. He sometimes covers his mouth with his shawl.

 

**Kôzuke Shigetaka**

**Talent** : Ultimate F1 Driver:

 **Height** : 1m63 (5’3’’)

 **Weight** : 51 kg

 **Birthday** : March 11th

 **Likes** : Sharp turns, speed

 **Dislikes** : Traffic, untrustworthy people

 

Kôzuke is short and has very short almost shaved blond hair. He wears a white driver outfit with sponsors all over and medals on his chest pocket. He holds his helmet in his left hand.  He has light blue eyes which are emphasised by his pale white skin. His outift also has a black and white “finish line” pattern around the waist.

 

**Kenji Kimata**

**Talent** : Ultimate Survivor

 **Height** : 1m94 (6’4’’)

 **Weight** : 103 kg

 **Birthday** : July 15th

 **Likes** : Tarantino movies, swearing

 **Dislikes** : Having to wait, the dentist

 

Kenji is very tall and bulky. He has long and messy brown hair. He wears an open brown shirt to show his chest revealing a few scars. He wears camo pants, high boots and has sunglasses/goggles hanging from his neck. He has very light blue eyes and a light brown skin. He has a dragon tattoo starting from his right hand all the way up his neck and a fur armband on left arm.

 

**Reijiro Yamane**

**Talent** : Ultimate Intellectual

 **Height** : 1m76 (5’8’’)

 **Weight** : 59 kg

 **Birthday** : May 21st

 **Likes** : Teas and infusions, discovering new concepts

 **Dislikes** : Being interrupted, remembering names

 

Reijiro is well put together and wears his  black hair in a bun, he wears a blue suit with a white shirt. He wears black sight glasses and has green eyes. He also has a pocket watch that hangs from his jacket pocket which is adorned with his former school’s badge.

 

**Shinto Masada**

**Talent** : Ultimate Couple

 **Height** : 1m71 (5’6’’)

 **Weight** : 51 kg

 **Birthday** : February 15th

 **Likes** : Spending time with Yoko, old school fashion

 **Dislikes** : Losing his cane, jealousy

 

Shinto always has an Innocent smile on. He is tall and has hazel hair with a vintage black hat with a yellow feather on it. He wears beige elegant pants held by braces and a white shirt. On it there is a yellow tartan bow tie. A dark brown bomber jacket completes the outfit. He has malicious hazel brown eyes. Finally, he carries around a brown walking cane with a silver lion head on top.

 

**Yoko Kurisu**

**Talent** : Ultimate Couple

 **Height** : 1m71 (5’6’’)

 **Weight** : 49 kg

 **Birthday** : February 13th

 **Likes** : Being elegant, romantic novels

 **Dislikes** : Wasting time, when Shinto talks to other girls.

 

Yoko wears a yellow tartan skirt with a white shirt and braces and has short blond curly hair. Her outfit matches Shinto’s. She has blue eyes and always carries a white fan with yellow spots on it. She also wears a black embroidered silk choker. She can be described as very pretty and voluptuous

 

**Hikari Hisano**

**Talent** : Ultimate Journalist

 **Height** : 1m67 (5’5’’)

 **Weight** : 51 kg

 **Birthday** : August 1st

 **Likes** : Smiling, taking pictures

 **Dislikes** : The dark, mean comments

 

Hikari has blond hair in a tight ponytail. She has light grey eyes. She wears a cashmere grey sweater over a pink shirt with a red tie. She carries a notepad and a pen everywhere she goes. She has a camera hung to her neck with a pink strap. She also wears white pants

 

**Fukami Ota**

**Talent** : Ultimate Business Woman  

 **Height** : 1m83 (6’0’’)

 **Weight** : 60 kg

 **Birthday** : February 29th

 **Likes** : Politeness, making profit

 **Dislikes** : Falling over, messy rooms

Fukami wears a brown suit and a blue shirt with rustles on her collar and sleeves. She has grey hair in a messy bun held by a chopsticks. She has brown eyes. She always carries  her briefcase on her. She wears round sight glasses and has a small golden pin in the shape of a pen on her jacket pocket.

 

**Oriana Akiba**

**Talent** : Ultimate Ballet Dancer

 **Height** : 1m46 (4’8’’)

 **Weight** : 39 kg

 **Birthday** : November 19th

 **Likes** : Orchids, classical music

 **Dislikes** : Creating problems, tight clothes.

 

Oriana is very short and fragile. She has Dark brown hair in a bun with a white net to hold it in place. She wears a pink corset and ballet skirt accompanied by ballet shoes. She has a very pale white skin. Her eyes are pink. Finally, she carries a pink ballet ribbon on a stick that she twirls which she puts it in her skirt when unused.

 

**Raiko Itake**

**Talent** : Ultimate Schemer

 **Height** : 1m65 (5’4’’)

 **Weight** : 46 kg

 **Birthday** : October 31st

 **Likes** : Audrey Hepburn, causing mayhem

 **Dislikes** : Sun-burns, non-smokers

Raiko wears black tight trousers with a white blouse which has black spots and little silk veils dropping from sleeves at the wrist. She also wears a cropped purple jacket. She has purple eyes and black long hair all tied back creating quite a bit of volume . She carries a white umbrella with purple lines opened above her even indoors and has a black long cigarette holder in her other hand.

 

**Fusume Ebisawa**

**Talent** : Ultimate Ninja

 **Height** : 1m75 (5’7’’)

 **Weight** : 58 kg

 **Birthday** : January 17th

 **Likes** : Infiltration, rice cakes

 **Dislikes** : Speaking for nothing, parties

 

Fusume has brown hair with a scruffy fringe almost covering her red eyes. More hair is falling lower either side of her eyes. The rest falls along her back until reaching the start of her thighs. She has a piercing on her left eyebrow, and has a small rose stem over her right ear. She often has a very menacing but disarming smile.

She wears navy blue long trousers, but her right leg is covered in bandages up to the knee. She wears a short-kimono with discreet red roses on either side of the chest, the sleeves stop at the middle of arm. It is closed together with a navy blue rope with some Kunais and two shuriken attached. Under her kimono she has a lace t-shirt.

 

**Jessie Shadow**

**Talent** : Ultimate Translator

 **Height** : 1m62 (5’3’’)

 **Weight** : 42 kg

 **Birthday** : April 22nd

 **Likes** : Anime, travelling

 **Dislikes** : Racism, tabbouleh

 

Jessie is always smiling. She carries a pink backpack and wears an orange T-shirt with a globe on it.  She wears light blue leggings. She has brown straight hair and is fairly dark skinned. In her pocket she has a language dictionary. She has bright green eyes. She has multiple souvenirs of different places she visited. A necklace with the Eiffel tower, a Norway flag pin on her breast pocket and Multiple keychains with monuments (coliseum, liberty statue etc…) showing from her pockets.

 

**Rina Ishido**

**Talent** : Ultimate Actress

 **Height** : 1m69 (5’5’’)

 **Weight** : 40kg

 **Birthday** : June 16th

 **Likes** : Being idolized, jewelry

 **Dislikes** : When people don’t recognise her, “the pleb”

 

Rina wears a lot of makeup. She has wavy brown hair comes down to shoulders. She wears a lot of jewelry and a long yellow dress. She constantly wears white silk gloves and carries a thermos coffee. She has dark brown eyes and wears a silver tiara with a big saphyr in the center  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the report cards done! Now I can get to work on finishing the first part of chapter one. I am still looking for some free time votes so if there is a character you want to learn more from pleeaaaase do let me know :)


	4. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Daily Life (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I expected, but here's the first part of Chapter 1! Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a Jacuzzi, holding some sort of cocktail glass in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Gooood Morning! This is your director speaking, it’s now 8:00 AM! Look out the window, the sun is shining and the breeze is cool. A perfect weather to kill wouldn’t you say?

Get ready for a spectacular day everyone!

 

_Ugh, what the hell is this? I swear if this thing rings every morning… Let’s be honest I won’t do anything about it. Because I can’t, but it’s gonna be a real pain._

 

_I still can’t shake off this feeling of having nothing I can do, the events of yesterday just shook me I have to say. It’s just so unreal, this place, these people, this… bear. Either way, I need to find a way out of here ASAP. My gut tells me things are going to be just fine and_

_yet, I still feel uneasy in a way I never have before. This… game, I just don’t know what to do..._

 

_Oh that reminds me! I need to check the rules, I forgot to do that yesterday so I should be doing that now, I still have some time to kill before the meeting with everyone. The tablet should be on the bedside table_

 

**{Examine Bedside Table}**

 

_The screen lit up once again “Welcome to the Holidays of Mutual Killing” it said. There were a couple of different menus and a picture of me on the top right corner. I don’t remember taking this picture but whatever, I should not waste my time on anything superfluous. Let’s see the “rules” tab. They read as follows:_

 

 **Rule #1** : Residents are to stay in the resort until further notice, there is no official end date to these holidays.

 

 **Rule #2** : Residents may investigate and go around the resort to their own discretion, new areas will be made available as time passes.

 

 **Rule #3** : Violence against the director is strictly prohibited and is punishable by instant execution.

 

 **Rule #4** : The hours between 10 PM and 8 AM are considered night time. Facilities like the gym, the restaurant among others will be closed at this time. Lights will be off by default in common areas, but they can still be turned back on manually. The direction apologizes for any inconvenience.

 

 **Rule #5** : Once a murder is committed, a class trial will take place. Participation to said trial is mandatory for all surviving residents.

 

 **Rule #6** : If the “blackened” student is discovered at the end of the trial, they alone will be executed, the other residents will be safe.

 

 **Rule #7** : If the “blackened” student is not discovered, they will be pardoned and allowed to leave the resort while the remaining residents all get punished instead.

 

 **Rule #8** : If there is no case of a “blackened“ successfully getting away with their crime, the game will continue until only two residents remain.

 

 **Rule #9** : If multiple residents are involved in the preparation, execution or clean up of a murder, only the one who has directly committed the crime will be considered blackened. Additionally, a single “blackened” can kill a maximum of two people.

 

 **Rule #10** : The “body discovery announcement” will play when 3 residents discover a body, this number DOES NOT include the blackened.

 

 **Extra Rule** : New rules might be added by the director at all times.

_Hmmm, so this killing game thing was no joke, there is quite a lot of organisation involved. I’m guessing ignoring these rules is a bad idea, this bear is dangerous. I’ll play along for now, until we find a way out at least._

 

_Anyways, I should get dressed and meet the others, I don’t want to be late to our very first meeting. Hopefully people will show up…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Kenji: What if I don’t come…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I beg your pardon?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I said, what if I don’t come huh? What are you gonna do about it mister.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_I’m basically praying for things to turn out less tense than last night._

_I should get going now anyways._

 

**{Move to room hallway}**

 

**{Move to second floor}**

 

**{Move to restaurant}**

 

??? : 8:12, mmph, I’m impressed this many people decided to show up early.

 

_From the condescending tone, there was no mistaking who was the owner of the voice that greeted me._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Now, we still have to wait for… {Pensive} five people. I do hope the hold will be short.

 

Kyia: Don’t worry about it dude, I mean they’re not late just yet are they?

 

Reijiro: {Cleaning glasses} I would not assume so quickly that all sixteen of us will show up. I have my doubts for some.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} K-kenji will come man, I’m sure of it.

 

_With my arrival there were now eleven people in the restaurant, Kôzuke, Kyia, Shinto and Yoko on a table, Jessie, Fukami and Hikari on another. Reijiro was standing impatiently with his arms crossed. Finally, Tadao and Fusume were as to be expected eating by themselves._

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} So, Reijiro are you going to announce anything or is this just another waste of time?

 

Reijiro: mmph, I would rather wait for as many people to be here before I start speaking. {Serious glare} I hate repeating myself.

 

Jessie: {Searching through backpack} Oh, _comprehensible_ , so who is it we are still waiting for?

 

Fukami: {Adjust glasses} If memory serves, Itake-san, Akeno-san, Kimata-san, Ishido-san and… oh and Akiba-san are all missing.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Ahem, and for those who don’t know everybody’s last names just yet, you mind repeating that list?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} We’re waiting for Raiko, Yoshi, Kenji, Rina and Oriana.

 

???: No you ain’t.

 

_A deep voice came out from behind us. I turned around to look at the door._

 

Yoshi: {Bows} You ain’t waitin’ for the great Yoshi Akeno as he just made his dramatic entrance. Be amazed y’all.

 

_He then proceeded to execute some sort of barrel roll on the floor before getting back up and bowing, probably expecting us to clap… Yeah, no thanks._

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} G-good morning, Yoshi-kun.

 

Yoshi: {Juggling with one hand, thoughtful expression} Grrr, ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED.

 

_No… no we’re not._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, I will ask you to get some food and sit down, we do not have time for your clowning.

 

Yoshi: Fine…

 

_He walked past me and I heard him muttering something about the youth being so hard to please. Pretty sure he is among the younger people here. Mmh, I should stop trying to make sense of what this guy says._

 

Reijiro: I shall wait another five minutes or so, we will see if any of the four latecomers decide to show up.

 

_Ok, I’m not just going to wait five minutes without doing anything, I’ll get some cereals and see if I can talk to some of the people here._

 

**{Talk to Hikari}**

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Heya Hayato, did you sleep well?

 

Hayato: Tremendously, I haven’t had such trouble waking up in some time.

 

Hikari: Well, that announcement is so loud it makes it quite hard not to wake up.

 

Hayato: True that, I definitely would have slept a couple hours more though.

 

Hikari: {Centers tie} Same here! I’m dying for a nap right now hahaha.

 

_She looks a lot better than she did yesterday, I should still ask her how she feels._

 

Hayato: So… have you recovered a little bit from yesterday?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Don’t you worry about it! I am fine and as stable as a snowman in winter.

 

_Is this going to be a recurring theme, her using expressions that don’t exist?_

_Anyways, it’s good to see she’s feeling alright and back to her cheerful self._

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} It’s sweet that you came to check up on me, but you better go speak to other people, get out of your comfort zone Hayato! Go, fly the nest!

 

_Ugh, I should have known… Guess she won’t let me just stay with her will she?_

 

Hikari: {Scribbles through notes} I’ll catch you later Hayato! Make me proud!

 

_This girl…_

 

_Ok, who next._

 

**{Talk to Fukami}**

 

Hayato: Hi Fukami.

 

Fukami: {Strokes chin} Ahem, good morning Seiki-san, I was conversing with Shadow-san, we can get your opinion on the matter maybe.

 

Hayato: Sure what is it?

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Gute Idee Fukami-chan, _en fait_ , we were wondering if Kenji-kun will show up this morning. After last night’s _tvist_ … um last night’s argument sorry.

 

_It’s true that I was wondering the same thing, honestly can we really know for sure how this will all play out? Probably not._

 

Hayato: I don’t know honestly, I hope so though. If he doesn’t come it’s definitely gonna be tense… Between him and Reijiro I mean and I’d rather not see that.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Correct, tensions could lead to… to something worse. Best case scenario, Kimata-san decides to grace us with his presence.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Yeah, it really would suck if he didn’t show up. Alright, well here is to Kenji-kun not being a meanie and letting go of his pride.

 

_They’re right, it would really be problematic. All we can do now is wait though…_

 

**{Talk to Kyia}**

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Yo yo yo, if it isn’t good old Hayato! How you doing on this fine day?

 

_Somebody’s very cheerful. Can’t say I’m surprised though._

 

Hayato: I’m fine I slept quite well, how are you all?

 

Shinto: Just perfect, I’m feeling quite rested and ready to go.

 

Yoko: {Kissing picture of Shinto} Oh yes, how great a day with you is my love.

 

_Ew. Do these two ever realise we might not want to hear their conversations._

 

Kyia: {Aside} Yeah, they never stop being in love the two of them. But good for them! {Pained expression} I’d like to be as lucky as them sometimes _._

 

_Does he mean like love-wise?_

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Anyways, doesn’t matter, we’re all going to have a wonderful day, isn’t that right Kôzuke.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried}...

 

Hayato: Kôzuke?

 

Kôzuke: {Surprised} Wh-what? Yeah yeah totally man.

 

Kyia: {Stretching} Come. On. Dude. You gotta tell me what’s wrong with you.

 

Kôzuke: Nothing man. {Little smile} I’m all good!

 

_Clearly, Kôzuke is out of it, is he still sad about last night?_

 

{Flashback}

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I… I thought I could trust you man… Guess I was wrong.

 

_Kôzuke left, he definitely seemed a bit shaken by that. Kenji and him seemed pretty close._

 

Kenji: {Calm} N-no Kôzuke, wait don’t go, I’m sorry bro. WAIT!

 

_Kenji left as well._

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_That definitely seemed to have hurt him, when Kenji said those things. Hopefully things will be fine._

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} You know what the real problem is?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} No, Yoko please not again…

 

Yoko: {Runs hand through hair} These idiots who run this place don’t even let Shinto and I share a room, I had to sleep by myself.

 

_This was to be expected wasn’t it?_

 

Shinto: It’s not that big of a deal really…

 

Yoko: {Angry} What do you mean it’s not a big deal. OF COURSE IT IS!

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Hmm, Shinto what is it that happened exactly?

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Well, yesterday night we were going to go to sleep, and Monokuma just barged in front of my room…

 

Yoko: Yeah that… that beast said I was not aloud to sleep with Shinto, said “that would require a mature rating” or some bullshit like that.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} So… Yoko has been rather pissed off all morning.

 

Yoko: What do you mean pissed off. I’M NOT PISSED OFF AT ALL. Why do you always have to make me seem like the bad one huh?

 

Shinto: No, darling that’s not what I meant.

 

Yoko: {Angry} YES IT IS, AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, IS THAT IT?

 

_Kyia gave me a look that I understood meant “get out of here before it’s too late“. I will do just that, I mean it is quite funny to see their arguments but I don’t want to have to give marriage counseling right now. At least this brought a smile to Kôzuke’s face. He seemed amused, that’s good, I guess._

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

_I don’t even know why I’m coming to her, she still scares me shitless but I should try right? She looks in a bad mood as well, I’m definitely gonna regret this._

 

Hayato: Hey there Fusume, do you mind if I sit with you?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Mmh? Yeah, sure… sure come I don’t care.

 

_Enthusiasm, ladies and gents! At least I’m not dead yet._

 

Hayato: Are… are you okay? You look tired, did you not sleep well?

 

Fusume: {Falling asleep} What… no I am perfectly fine, I am fine, I am…

 

_Nope, she’s not fine. What’s her deal? I don’t get it._

 

Hayato: How much did you sleep last night?

 

Fusume: I… I do not sleep, sleep if for the weak. I have to… to stay alert, at all times.

 

_Wow, okay then, wise decisions you’re taking, I get she might have been worried but like, is this a good idea?_

 

Fusume: {Falling asleep} Everyone’s safety is my… only… concern. I cannot let my guard down…

 

Hayato: Okay but there is nothing you can do at night to protect us you know, you should have gotten some sleep, you’re going to be tired all day now…

 

Fusume: N-nonesense, I am as awake as… can… be… zzzzzz

 

_And with a huge bang her head hit the table. Yeah she’s fast asleep already._

 

Kyia: {Hand over mouth} What the heck happened dude?

 

Hayato: She fell asleep, I don’t think she slept at all last night… Let’s leave her to rest.

 

Kyia: Oh… okay sure.

 

_I mean Reijiro will most probably wake her up for his announcements but I won’t dare doing it myself, I’ll let him handle her anger. It’s better that way._

 

**{Talk to Reijiro}**

 

_Let’s see, I’ve had a chat with everyone here, okay, well not Tadao but talking to him is basically impossible so I’ll pass. Guess all I can do now is talk to Reijiro._

 

Hayato: H-Hey Reijiro, do you think the four missing will show up?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, it would be very disappointing that so many have already decided to disrupt the peace, it’s only our second day here.

 

Hayato: Disrupt the peace? How so?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I set up this meeting to keep order and order leads to peace. However, by refusing to attend, they would be undermining my authority and refusing my proposal of peace. That is my conclusion.

 

_So, um, Reijiro’s maybe making just a bit of a big deal out of this… I won’t argue with him on this one though._

 

Hayato: So, anyways what is it you wanted to tell us?

 

Reijiro: {Serious glare} Enough, I do not have time for aimless banter. It’s 8:28, I’ll start my morning remarks in two minutes, I suggest you sit down and just let it happen, that way we can get it over as quickly as possible.

 

_Oh ok then… I really don’t want to question him right now, even though he is being unbearably cocky…_

 

_I sat back down next to Hikari who greeted me with her usual smile. As I got comfortable on the hard metal chair, another voice came from the door._

 

???: G-good morning um… everyone, so s-sorry I’m late…

 

Jessie: {Pointing finger} Oriana-chan!!! Don’t worry you’re not late at all!

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph, you almost are actually.

 

_Everybody immediately stared Reijiro down with menacing eyes, could he not be nice with poor little Oriana?_

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} B-but {Smug} Ahem, no matter, you’re right on time.

 

_Oriana took a yoghurt from the buffet table and sat down next to Jessie who hugged her._

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} Now then, it will be exactly 8:30 in about 20 seconds. Mmph, I’ll start my morning remarks. So…

 

??? : DID SOMEBODY SAY RIGHT ON TIME?!

 

_I turned around to see Kenji, visibly out of breath._

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Ha… ha… I’m on time, It took some fast running I’ll tell you that, but I fucking made it.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} K-kenji…

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Mmph, I’m glad you decided to join us, you may take a seat, I was just about to get started.

 

Kenji: {Panting} Wait, a second Plato, let me… catch my breath, I ran like the fucking wind to be here on time.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I would much rather start on time… you can catch your breath from a sitting position can you not?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} You little sh-

 

Kôzuke: Kenji…

 

Kenji: {Looks away} Grrr… fine. I’ll sit down.

 

_Kenji looked at the table Kôzuke was sitting at with hesitation before finally sitting next to Fusume’s unconscious body with a disappointed look on his face._

 

Kenji: {Scratching head} She’s not dead right?

 

_I shook my head no, she was completely out of it, but she was definitely still alive._

 

Kenji: Oh ok, thank fuck…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} If you all are done, I’ll start saying what I had to say.

 

Fukami: {Interrogative with finger on chin} Should we not be waiting for Ishido-san and Itake-san?

 

Reijiro: {Serious glare} No. They should have been punctual. Now, if all of you could please let me speak uninterrupted, I’d appreciate it largely.

 

_Yes sir…_

 

Reijiro: I do not know what you all have been up to yesterday, but I have been investigating this building, there is definitely no way out just yet, however judging from the map on the Resident ID…

 

_There’s a map on there? Damn, I should maybe pay that tablet more attention when I have a little time._

 

Reijiro: There are 4 other buildings to be explored, I do assume that we will be granted access in due time.

For the moment, I recommend that you all take the time to familiarize yourselves will the different areas of this building. For those who haven’t I will quickly run you over my discoveries.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Jesus, dude. How long will this take. Can’t we explore by ourselves?

 

Reijiro: {Serious glare} It will take as long as it must! And you will listen. This is for your own good.

 

Kyia: Whatever…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} As I was saying, on the very bottom floor is the gym with some changing rooms as well as a work out room.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Sick, these fucking muscles can finally be entertained.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Loser…

 

Reijiro: Mmph, on the ground floor are our rooms as well as the main aula with a reception, it contains documents with information on the history of this whole resort, nothing too useful apart from that.

 

_I’d still like to check those papers out if I can, it can be interesting..._

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Moving on, in case you are too idiotic to have noticed, we are currently on the second floor, the restaurant is located here.

 

From here you can take a staircase up to the roof area. On said staircase there is a door that leads to the library.

 

_So that’s the door that Hikari and I saw on our literal journey to the roof._

 

{Flashback}

 

_Hhh, Hhh, how… how long was this staircase. I am so out of breath and oh god… Hikari looks perfectly fine, ok Hayato don’t be stupid, the trick is not to look exhausted…_

 

Hikari: {Laughs} Haha, I guess Kenji was right in assuming you don’t do much sports, wasn’t he?

 

_Hmm, That plan’s out of the window now._

 

Hayato: Well, I mean I try occasionally, but it’s not easy with my schedule you know and like…

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I’m kidding, don’t worry, the staircase is excessively long but we are quite high up right now, this might be why. You might have noticed a doors was locked on the way up here. There might be another floor we can’t access just yet.

 

{Ends flashback}

 

_I wonder how he got in the room though it was locked when we passed in front of it…_

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Finally, the rooftop area is fitted out to have people up there, there are chairs, tables and a covered area with changing rooms and a small pool house… without a pool.

 

_Yeah, these changing rooms were quite puzzling, why would you need to get changed up there._

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Actually, Yamane-san if I may…

 

Reijiro: What is it?

 

Fukami: There is an inflatable swimming pool in one of the closets of the pool house, this might be the reason for the changing rooms.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Perhaps it is. {Two hands on chest} Thank you for this revelation.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I don’t know about you guys but I’m definitely trying out that pool!

 

_Inflatable pool? That sounds kinda nice actually._

 

Reijiro: I believe this resumes all there is to say about this building, as you may notice this is all quite traditional for a summer resort to have, minus maybe the library {Satisfied} but it is quite a nice addition.

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Alright, alright well thank you dude for this info. Everyone! I think Reijiro is right, his word is good but we all need to have first hand experience with this whole area, so I propose we try visiting each room during the day! At least once to get familiar with it all.

 

Reijiro: My thinking exactly, well said…

 

_Wow, did I just hear Reijiro say something nice?? What is this, a dream?_

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Now for the other topic of discussion this morning.

 

Fukami: Hmm, what can it be?

 

Reijiro: I wanted to advise you all to be in groups as often as possible.

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Why is that?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} As I said earlier, I will make sure that no one dies, you have my word. To guarantee your safety however, it is important everybody spends minimal time by themselves, as a precaution of sorts.

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} My Shinto and I will always be together, so this is not a problem for us.

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} Dis’ be workin’ for the Yosh’.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} I… I don’t like being by myself…

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Alright everybody you heard the man, try avoiding being by yourselves okay?

 

_I feel like Kyia is starting to impose himself as a second leader of sorts, good for him. At least I trust him._

 

Kyia: Even those who wanna do some sort of lone wolf thing, please listen to our advice. Tadao does that works for you?

 

Tadao: {Sombre} It won’t change a thing… Death is inevitable.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} I’ll take that as a “yes thank you Kyia”, {Deep in thought} what about you Fusume?

 

Fusume: …

 

Kyia: Please don’t tell me she slept through all this? She did didn’t she?

 

_I gave him a compassionate look, even though I found this very amusing deep down._

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Either way, this is all I have to say at the moment, but remember, if anything, ANYTHING at all seems out of place, you must notify me.

 

Thus, this concludes this meeting, I wish you all a good breakfast. Now, if you’ll excuse me.

 

_He left._

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Does Reijiro-kun never eat?

 

Fukami: He got here about an hour early, I must presume that is when he had breakfast.

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lense} It’s a real shame Rina and Raiko didn’t end up coming though…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Whatever, it’s their fucking problem.

 

Kyia: Okaayy, brothers and sisters, take your time to finish eating and remember what Reijiro said. Do come talk to me if you have any issue! I’ll see you all around yeah?

 

_With that, Kyia left as well._

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} If we’re done here, Shinto and I will be going our own way.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} I’m not done eating yet honey!

 

Yoko: I’m leaving. Suit yourself.

 

_That’s a third person gone._

 

Shinto : N-no no wait for me!

 

_Make that four._

 

Hikari: {Smiles} These two… They’re so cute aren’t they?

 

_Meh…_

 

…

 

_The rest of breakfast went without a hitch. I finished eating my cereal as people left gradually. This went on until I was left alone in the restaurant. I wanted to take my time and frankly I don’t like being watched when I eat, so I let Hikari go._

 

_Truth is I’m worried, about what Reijiro said…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Reijiro: Now for the other topic of discussion this morning, I wanted to advise you all to be in groups as often as possible.

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Why is that?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I will make sure no one dies, you have my word. To guarantee your safety however, it is important everybody spends minimal time by themselves, as a precaution of sorts.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_If he takes this precaution, then it means he still thinks somebody here is capable… of murder._

 

_That can’t be the case though can it._

 

_People here are all either nice or simply incapable of violence and even Raiko who’s scary as hell wouldn’t go so far, at least I don’t think she would._

 

…

 

_These worried thoughts stuck in my head as I tried reassuring myself over and over again and without me noticing the time went by very quickly._

 

…

 

_Christ! Is that the time?? It’s already 9:30. It took me one hour to eat a bowl of cereals, well done me._

_Anyways I am literally ignoring the one piece of advice Reijiro gave the group by staying by myself. I should do something, hang out with someone, even though I really hate doing that. I mean some people here are… tolerable, I guess._

 

_Alright then, what should I do with my free time??_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have two free time slots and will hopefully be done quite soon. I don't quite know if anybody wants to fill this but I made a strawpoll for free time votes just in case you want to have your word in how the story progresses : https://www.strawpoll.me/15682878 This is important to me because I don't want to just choose random characters for free time. Hopefully some of you will vote.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next one :)


	5. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Daily Life (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FTE went to Jessie and Reijiro, more information on next chapter at the end. Enjoy :)

_In the corridor as I was leaving the restaurant, I saw… Is that Kyia and Reijiro talking? I don’t want to eavesdrop but… screw it,  this has got to be interesting._

 

Kyia: {Hurt expression} Come on bro, we’ve got enough rules going on right now.

 

Reijiro: Mmph, {Smug} I suppose you have a better solution to offer the group then?

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} I… I sure do. Trust me! I’ll make sure everyone is doing alright. Nothing bad will happen!

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} I will entrust you with what we talked about then, I have got to admit you are probably more popular among the group than I am…

 

Kyia: {Blushes} Aww, c’mon don’t say that, you’re doing just fine, it’s just some of these people are being dicks that’s all.

 

Reijiro: Mmph, I do not need your sympathy. I shall take my leave now.

 

Kyia: {Serious} Take it easy.

 

_I should start walking away before they catch me peeping._

 

_…_

 

_What the hell was that about…_

 

_No matter, back to exploring._

 

{ **Move to Library}**

 

_I decided to explore the library first, as an author, It’s kind of natural that this is where my gut tells me to go._

_Truthfully, I was not expecting what I saw. Behind the previously locked door was a huge room, a lot bigger than I could have thought._

 

**{Examine Futons}**

 

_There are three big black and white futons with little red swirls to sit on and read I’m guessing, looks comfy. The design reminds me of something or someone, but I can’t quite put my finger on what._

 

**{Examine Pile of stools}**

 

_There is a pile of grey stools in the corner of the room, hmmm, I should keep this in mind, it might be helpful to know where to find stuff in the future._

 

**{Examine Bookshelf}**

 

_There must be so many books here, heck now that I think about it even some of my books could be here who knows?_

 

_…_

 

_My curiosity is getting the better of me, I need to check!_

 

**{Examine Bookshelf “P-U”}**

 

_P-U if they have anything under my name it should be in here. Let’s have a little browse…_

 

_…_

 

_Huh, nothing. Well I can’t say I’m not disappointed. Whatever, must have expected Monokuma to have shit tastes in books. N-no, no my feelings are not hurt at all, I am 100% fine. I bet this is just provocation, He…  He’s taunting me..._

 

_…_

 

_This fucker._

 

_..._

 

_Gosh, I gotta take my mind of this, I’m becoming paranoid, let’s talk to someone._

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Talk to Jessie}**

 

Jessie: {Smiles with two thumbs up} Heya Hayato-kun, you know you wanna help me decipher this book, ahem my Japanese is still a bit rusty…

 

_Should I spend time with Jessie?_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

_I spent the morning reading etymology books with Jessie, she was definitely into it, even though I must say I got bored very easily._

 

_I think we grew a little closer._

 

Hayato: So, tell me Jessie, how did you get into translation?

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} : Oh, umm…

 

_Crap, did I say something I shouldn’t have?_

 

Hayato: I’m sorry if I…

 

Jessie: That is fine, it’s just that this is quite a _traurig_ tale for me to tell.

 

Hayato: If you don’t want to talk about it it’s totally fine.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} _Je veux m’exprimer,_ I… I will inform you, if that’s what you want.

 

Hayato: S-sure sure yeah.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} _Mi madre,_ my mother, left _mi padre_ when I was only a couple months old, I know usually it is the other way around but, that’s how it was.

 

_Well surely that’s not a good way to start your life..._

 

Jessie: My father was a diplomat, for the United States, μέχρι σήμερα I still don’t quite get what his exact job was, but he had to move country every year and me with him.

 

Hayato: Wow… How many countries did you end up living in?

 

Jessie: 16, I believe. So here I was, young, _onschuldig_ and living with a man who had no time for me. {Crying} Being a single child and moving as often as I did, I never had real friends, that means my only way out was _libri_ , ahem... books.

 

Hayato: And I assume you learnt the language of every country you lived in…

 

Jessie: {Stroking chin} _Exactement!_ I just fell in love with languages, that’s how it all started, but I’m not _traurig_ , not anymore! {Smiling with two thumbs up} This made me who I am today, I can’t forget this Hayato-kun!

 

_She seems so bubbly and excited all the time but she is so strong, I can’t imagine how hard her childhood must have been._

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} I can see it in your eyes, you’re patronizing me, 止めて下さい please!

 

Hayato: I-I’m sorry I just can’t help but feel bad.

 

Jessie: {Fists on hips, angry} Well don’t, I am perfectly fine! _La vie est belle_ as they say in France, {Sceptical}  have you ever been to France Hayato-kun?

 

_Swiftly changing subject I see, I’ll play along, clearly her childhood is a soft spot._

 

Hayato: No, sadly, I have never left Japan actually.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed}  _Schade_ , it’s a beautiful country.

 

Hayato: Did you ever live there ?

 

Jessie: Yup, for a year, Paris is just as great as I expected it to be! My house was right next to the biggest avenue in Paris…

 

Hayato: Let me guess, are you talking about the

 

    1. Champs de Citées
    2. ****Champs Elysées****
    3. Champs Déprimées



 

Hayato: The Champs Elysées right, I heard about it in class I believe.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} _Précisément,_ Good job, Hayato-kun!

 _Alligevel,_ France, is so wonderful, _et le Français est une langue si belle…_

 

_Don’t know what that meant… something about French right?_

Jessie: {Searching through backpack} You know what Hayato-kun, thanks to this conversation, I made my mind up.

 

Hayato: Mmh, about what?

 

Jessie: If I get out of here, {Smiling with double thumbs up} I’m moving to France!

 

Hayato: WHEN you get out of here, we are all escaping this place, that’s a fact.  

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Mmh, how can you be so sure, _ma mõtlen_

 

Hayato: Trust me, I… I have faith in everyone here, we will find a way out.

 

Jessie: {Starry eyes} I hope we do! Paris is waiting for me.

 

Hayato: What about your dad though?

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Well, {Starry eyed} I’m basically an adult, I can live wherever I want!

 

_I mean you’re not an adult just yet but you know._

 

Jessie: {Looks up} That is where I’m meant to be. I know it.

 

…

 

_She spent the rest of the time we spent together talking about the hundreds of reasons France is better than Japan, good thing I’m not that attached to my country, I could have been offended!_

 

_Either way, Jessie has a real reason to get out, a dream, I can only envy her for that._

 

_I understand Jessie a bit better now._

 

**{Jessie’s report card has been updated based on your experience with her}**

_…_

 

_A few hours later, I said bye to Jessie and went back to my room._

 

…

 

_It’s almost lunchtime, I should go to the restaurant. I’m getting kind of hungry… Hopefully there’ll be some people there to hang out with._

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

**{Talk to Kyia}**

 

Hayato: Hi Kyia,

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Yo yo yo, Hayato! My brother from another mother, you heading to lunch?

 

Hayato: Yup.

 

Kyia: Damn straight, {Laughs} Let’s go there together yeah?

 

Hayato: Hmmm, yes sure thing.

 

Kyia: Alright alright, let’s do this!

 

_We started walking towards the restaurant, I’m starting to realise that… I can’t help but feel safe around this guy, I mean he has such a positive vibe around him…_

_Here he was just laughing to himself… Lucky him._

_I’m still too worried about the situation to be so cheerful._

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} So tell me dude, what’s wrong?

 

Hayato: Hm? What do you mean?

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Come on bro, I’m no fool, I can see you’re troubled, so why don’t you tell me what happened…

 

_I guess it’s that obvious huh, I have never been the best at hiding my emotions to be honest._

 

Hayato: Its… it’s nothing in particular, just this whole… place you know, it’s kinda creeping me out.

 

Kyia: {Hurt expression} Yeah, I get that, {Peace sign} But don’t worry bout it bro, just go with the flow, let it all happen, Reijiro and I have got this covered.

 

_Hmm, this has got to be about what they were talking about earlier, I’m still puzzled on what it could have been though._

 

Kyia: Just take a chill pill and always stay positive, that’s what I do and it works beautifu-

 

???: KYAHHHHHHHHH

 

_That scream, I recognise it…_

 

_Right as we were approaching the staircase leading to the restaurant, with her characteristic outcry, Fukami came rolling down the stairs. When I say rolling, I mean rolling. Like full on barrell roll._

_How did this even happen?_  
  
Hayato: W-what the hell?

 

Kyia: Fukami! Are you okay??

 

_Taking Kyia’s hand, she sat up._

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} I… I  seem to have slipped, my apologies for this accident, I… I am just so clumsy. In any case I am doing… fine.

 

 _How is she so composed after that fall!? And is that… blood_?

 

Hayato: Fukami your hand, it’s bleeding!

 

Kyia: She’s wha… ARGHHH

 

Hayato: Kyia?

 

Kyia: {Horrified} GET AWAY FROM ME!

 

_He suddenly let go of her hand, letting her drop back on the floor._

 

Kyia: {Horrified} Y-you you got it on me you fucking…

 

_What the hell is going on?_

 

Hayato: Kyia… what’s happen-

 

Kyia: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, ALL OF YOU!

 

_He ran off._

 

_..._

 

Rina: Oh. Em. Geee, that just happened.

 

_Now she’s here?_

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} What was that all about man?

 

Hayato: I… I don’t know.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} What’s with all the screaming _leute?_

 

Fukami: I see, all this noise has brought unwanted attention on this embarrassing situation. {Gets up} I… {Bows} I am sorry I disturbed your routines with my… clumsiness.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph, what is with this circus…

 

Yoshi: Did somebody say circus?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, not you…

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Hey, that ain’t nice.

 

Reijiro: Somebody bring Fukami to the reception, there’s a medical kit there. I’ll go find Kyia.

 

Jessie: I’m on it. Let’s go Fukami-chan!

 

_Jessie and Fukami left._

 

Hikari: {Adjusts tie} Um, Reijiro, may I, I think Kyia’d be more inclined to talk if I went.

 

_Mostly everyone is here now, Both Fukami and Kyia’s screams were pretty loud so this explains that._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} : As you wish, just bring him to me when you are done, we need to have a word.

The rest of you, head to the restaurant, there is no need to make a scene.

 

Rina: {Yawning} Too late for that smartypants, {Sips on coffee} god damn it, can’t a celebrity have some quiet time around here.

 

_She started leaving._

 

Reijiro: Not you, {Points at Rina} I want to have a word with you.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, if this is about your stupid morning announcement thing, I’m sorry I need my beauty sleep ok? This skin won't look this perfect without effort. Sorry, maybe I’ll show up tomorrow, {Mumbles} Wouldn’t count on it though...

 

_Here she was, leaving again._

 

Reijiro: {Serious glare} Stay. Here.

 

_And with these two simple words, Reijiro completely froze the atmosphere, she never would have dared leaving after this menacing look._

 

Rina: Ugh, fine.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} The rest of you, go. NOW!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} No need to say it twice, shall we Hayato man?

 

Hayato: Yeah… Yeah sure.

 

_What was all that about? Between Fukami’s potential injuries, Reijiro’s death stares and Kyia’s… I don’t even know how to call it._

 

{Flashback}

 

Kyia: She’s wha… ARGHHH

 

Hayato: Kyia?

 

Kyia: {Horrified} GET AWAY FROM ME!

 

_He suddenly let go of her hand, letting her drop back on the floor._

 

Kyia: {Horrified} Y-you you got in on me you fucking…

 

_What the hell is going on?_

 

Hayato: Kyia… what’s happen-

 

Kyia: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, ALL OF YOU!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_I’d never seen him like that nor would I have imagined he could flip this way… So much for positivity huh?_

 

**{Move to second floor}**

 

**{Move to restaurant}**

 

_I sat with Kôzuke but really, there was no point in trying to socialize. The restaurant was dead silent after all this. I ate my noodles quietly, thinking Jessie wasn’t there to criticize my closed mind when it came to food. I digress, gotta hope Kyia and Fukami are ok… Her physically and him… mentally I guess._

 

_Reijiro arrived at the restaurant about 15 minutes later, without Rina, I wonder what happened._

_I would have asked but he ended up taking a glass of water and leaving before I could. I’ll try finding him later… or not who cares._

 

_I finished eating and waved bye to Kôzuke for no real reason but whatever, I have to stay polite don’t I?_

 

{Back to Hayato’s room}

 

_Kyia and Hikari are… occupied to say the least, I have to find something else to do with my afternoon, I don’t want to stay here and do nothing._

 

_Alright who to hang out with now?_

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

**{Move to Bottom floor}**

 

**{Move to Gym}**

 

{Reijiro and Fusume stand in different corners of the room}

 

**{Talk to Reijiro}**

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, two pairs of eye will make it easier to be thorough in examining this room, I could probably be more efficient by myself thought…

 

_Should I spend time with Reijiro?_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

_I spent the afternoon investigating every nook and cranny in the gym with Reijiro, he really has an eye for detail I just don’t possess. Add this to his usual condescending tone, let’s just say I’ve felt smarter before…_

 

_I think we grew a little closer._

 

Reijiro: I believe we have looked at most of what we could in this room.

 

_He’s right, we looked at all the pieces of equipment like the different balls, weights and even some trampolines. The one thing I didn’t understand was this big blue hoister in the corner._

 

Hayato: So remind me what is this machine for?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, this is a hoister, I assume it is used to reach the ceiling. Ah, why don’t we do just that, there seem to be some sort of contraption to be activated from up there.

 

_I looked up and saw that he was correct once again. There were some bars up on the ceiling that I think we could hook some stuff on, as well as some sorts of trap doors. It must be interesting to check it out it but you know… it’s pretty high._

 

Reijiro: Shall we?

 

_Well… I don’t like heights so yeah…_

 

Hayato: I mean I don’t necessarily have to come with you do I?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Mmph, I see. Disappointing to see you cowering out like this.

 

_Hey! I’m not gonna let him talk to me like that. Fuck it, Let’s do it._

 

Hayato: Alright fine, let’s go.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Good.

 

_We got on the hoister, luckily the platform was big enough to carry both of us. Reijiro pressed the big red button on the machine._

…

 

_The hoister started pulling us up, at a very very very low speed and with quite the ruckus. I could hear the cogs turning with a lot of trouble, the mechanics have definitely not been oiled in some time. Jesus, this thing really is loud._

 

Hayato: The hoister makes a lot of noise doesn’t it?

 

Reijiro: I cannot hear you.

 

Hayato: THE HOISTER MAKES A LOT OF NOISE DOESN’T IT!?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, no need to scream.

 

_This guy tires me out I swear, hmm better stay silent until the noise stops._

 

…

 

_After a good minute we reached the ceiling and the commotion stopped._

 

{Reijiro can be seen examining the ceiling}

 

Hayato: Hm, what is this grid thing up there?

 

Reijiro: I believe this is made for ventilation, it connects to the rooftop area, I have seen this exact grid from up there.

 

Hayato: Oh ok.

 

_I should remember that._

 

_…_

 

_As I was thinking to myself, Reijiro started examining the big wooden bars on the ceiling._

 

Reijiro: {Interested} These bars seem sturdy enough, I bet if we needed to we could hang some heavy stuff on them.

 

Hayato: What do you think they were used for originally?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Gymnastics perhaps, I guess I do not know.

 

Hayato: Haha, me who thought you knew everything as the Ultimate Intellectual.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_Love it when my jokes have such a great reception. Then again when my only audience is this guy, my hopes of getting a laugh were pretty close to zero._

_…_

 

_Why is he so silent now?_

 

Hayato: I was kidding by the way, sorry if this offended you?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} What? Oh, no I was just thinking.

 

Hayato: Can I ask what about?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} What is knowing?

 

Hayato: E-excuse me?

 

Reijiro: The verb knowing is commonly used without enough reflection, but what is it to know something? You think I know a lot, but what does that mean? I wonder…

 

_Is that what happens in this guy’s head? Do you never rest bro? Seriously how does he not get tired…_

 

Hayato: I had a class in my previous school. “Theory of Knowledge” it was called, I’m guessing it explored what you’re asking yourself about.  

 

Reijiro: {Both hands over heart} It is a quite the question. A beautiful question if you ask me…

 

Hayato: You seem pretty enthusiastic about this.

 

Reijiro: A good question is one nobody has the answer to…

 

Hayato: Damn that’s pretty deep, who said that?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, me of course.

 

_Oh…_

 

Reijiro: Yes I am an “intellectual” but I do not seek the answer to every question. Our existence would be boring if there was nothing left to discover.

 

_That’s actually a really good way to think of life, I-I’m impressed._

 

Hayato: So, what do you think knowledge is then?

 

Reijiro: Well, the origin of it all comes from the Greek, their studies were revolutionary.

  
Hayato: Oh I heard about this, wasn’t it called

 

    1. Epidemiology
    2. Psychology
    3. ****Epistemology****



 

 

Hayato: Epistemology right?

 

Reijiro: That’s right… You are more cultivated than you seem. How… peculiar

 

_Yeah thanks… Real nice._

 

Reijiro: No matter that, according to the Greeks, there are three steps to knowing, You have to believe a statement to be true, you have to be justified in your beliefs, and ultimately said statement must be true. That is the definition I am most comfortable with.

 

Hayato: I see…

 

_Reijiro really knows a lot of stuff, can’t say I’m surprised._

 

Reijiro: Well, it sure is intriguing to talk philosophy when twenty feet in the air, but perhaps we should go down now.

 

_Go down…  ARGH, I completely forgot we were this high up. At least this conversation made me forgot my vertigo, that’s good right?_

  


_…_

 

_We brought the hoister back down and spent the rest of the afternoon investigating in much detail the entire gym, all this while breaking into semi-philosophical debates occasionally._

 

_I understand Reijiro a bit better now._

 

**{Reijiro’s report card has been updated based on your experience with him}**

 

_When Reijiro deemed we were finished, I went back to my room, hoping to rest a little before dinner time._

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_Wh-what time is it?  I think I fell asleep. 8:22? Alright,  I definitely fell asleep. I’ve only got 5 minutes or so to get to the restaurant meeting. I should get going._

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Talk to Fukami}**

 

Hayato: Hey Fukami, how’s your injury doing?

 

Fukami: {Interrogative with finger on chin} Injury?, Oh you mean this little scratch, it’s nothing. I appreciate your concern.

 

Hayato: Oh, well I’m delighted to hear that you’re doing ok. You heading to dinner?

 

Fukami: Indeed, in fact I have an announcement to make.

 

Hayato: Is that so? Does it have anything to do with these papers you’re holding?

 

Fukami: You will hear all about it in due time Seiki-san. Patience is a virtue.

 

_Alright then, why do I always end up feeling stupid for asking questions in this place?_

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Fusume: {Happy} I listened to your advice, writer.

 

Hayato: How so?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I took what some might call a nap. I feel much more at ease than this morning.

 

Hayato: Oh um cool?

 

Fusume: I shall now go replenish my strengths. I hope to see you there.

 

Hayato: Sure thing!

 

_Ok, enough distractions let’s go._

 

**{Move to Second Floor}**

 

**{Move to Restaurant}**

 

_Most people were already there when I came in. In fact I believe everyone was there but Raiko. Rina did decide to attend this time, I’m guessing Reijiro’s words had an effect on her._

_What really surprised me was that Kyia was there, laughing… acting like nothing happened._

 

**{Talk to Kyia}**

 

Hayato: Hey, Kyia… Are you doing okay?

 

Kyia: {Peace sign and smile} Wassup Hayato. Yeah I’m feeling fresh as ever.

 

_Are we going to pretend that you didn’t go all psycho on us a couple hours ago or?_

 

Kyia: I already apologised to everyone else but I’ll say it once more for you. {Pained expression} I don’t know what got into me earlier. I guess I try acting cool but I’m on edge like everyone else.

 

Jessie: That’s okay Kyia-kun, _nolite ergo solliciti esse!_

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Right. Anyways, this kind of thing will never happen again. I promise!

 

_I still don’t understand what happened. There he was giving me some sort of speech about positivity and suddenly…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Kyia: {Horrified} GET AWAY FROM ME!

 

_He suddenly let go of her hand, letting her drop back on the floor._

 

Kyia: {Horrified} Y-you you got it on me you fucking…

 

_What the hell is going on?_

 

Hayato: Kyia… what’s happen-

 

Kyia: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, ALL OF YOU!

 

_He ran off._

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_Well, for the moment we should just forget this even happen… No need to stress about this kind of thing._

_I couldn’t help but notice Hikari giving me a “it’s all good thanks to me look”. Maybe her talking to him did help him get better. She winked at me to acknowledge the look.  Argh, I can feel myself blushing so hard right now. Come on Hayato, composure… Deep breaths._

 

Reijiro: Mmph, not that this episode is over with, I will take attendance.

 

_Reijiro proceeded to count us and make some notes on a clipboard._

Reijiro: {Smug} 14… 15. One better than this morning. I’ll have a word with the missing one tomorrow. For now, if nobody has any announcements to make, I will let you all eat in peace.

 

Fukami: Actually, I have something to say, if that is alright with everyone.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Mmph, speak.

 

_Oh wait, this is probably regarding those sheets she was holding before._

 

{Flashback}

 

Fukami: Indeed, in fact I have an announcement to make.

 

Hayato: Is that so? Does it have anything to do with these papers you’re holding?

 

Fukami: You will hear all about it in due time Seiki-san. Patience is a virtue.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} I thank you all for your attention. {Takes out sheets} I have prepared a little survey just like I would do for a client.

 

Oriana: B-but we’re not… um… your, c-clients are we.

 

Fukami: Correct, however, this survey contain some information that may help me in the future.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, what kinda information you talking ‘bout?

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Simple things, what you like, you don’t like and so on. I like to understand who I am dealing with, so if you do not mind…

 

_She started handing out the papers._

 

Fukami: {Smile} It would be very pleasant for you to fill this in by tomorrow morning.

 

Yoko: Hold up, I don’t agree with this, isn’t this kind of a violation of our private lives, {Fans herself} What if I don’t particularly want you to know of my life then huh?

 

Fukami: {Shocked} Then do not fill it in Kurisu-san, I can not force you if you do not want to, just know it would have been useful for me.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} How so?

 

Fukami: {Blushes} I am… not the best with people, I try my hardest but I think this type of information would enable me to avoid some… embarrassing situations.

 

Kyia : {Peace sign} If that’s the case, I’ll fill your form Fukami, c’mon y’all be nice and do the same alright? It isn’t much to ask!

 

_He’s right, I don’t see why I wouldn’t want to fill this in._

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, I bet this is some sorta scheme to get info out of a celeb like me. {Snide} You a fan of mine Fukami? If so this is basically harassment.

 

_No… No I’m pretty sure it’s not._

 

Reijiro: I’ll allow it. If you are against this then refrain yourself from filling it. If not, knock yourselves out.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} It’s not like we need your fucking authorization to do stuff…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Pardon me, did you say something?

 

_Kôzuke glared at Kenji who stopped himself from over reacting. I know Reijiro can be annoying but starting drama won’t help a bit._

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Got anything else to say Fukami?

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} No, that is all. I thank you all in advance for your time.

 

_With that she sat back down._

 

_…_

 

_I stared at the sheets I had in my hands, this can’t go wrong right? I mean what if somebody puts some private piece of info and it spreads or… Ugh, I’m becoming paranoid, I need to stop worrying._

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} Mmph, that will be all for tonight’s meeting. Feel free to eat with whomever you feel like… Or not, I honestly do not care.

 

_This man’s enthusiasm kills me..._

 

_…_

 

_The rest of the dinner went without a hitch, I got my usual noodle bowl and sat with Kyia and Hikari. It was pretty quiet but… I had this weird ass feeling that I was third wheeling a bit. This freaking guy, he thinks he can steal her from me… Ahem What am I even saying?_

 

_When the time came people started leaving, I felt too tired and dejected to stay with them as they endlessly flirted so I decided to leave._

 

Hayato: I’m going to bed, good night guys.

 

Kyia: {Surprised} Already brother? Night time’s not for another 30 minutes, stay and chill with us for a bit!

 

_No way, I’d rather die than sit through this little seduction session one more minute._

 

Hayato: I’m just really tired, have fun you two, I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Oh, ok then, good night dude.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Sleep tight Hayato!

 

_I waved bye at them both and went back to my room._

 

_…_

 

_It didn’t take long for me to throw myself into bed, exhausted. *sigh*  I have to fill Fukami’s freaking thing, whatever I’ll do it tomorrow morning, I definitely do not have enough energy to go through it now. Fuck it, I’ll just wake up earlier._

 

_And with these thoughts, I slowly started to let go. I’d been so worried recently that I didn’t think I’d be able to sleep so well and yet, I managed to fall in deep, peaceful and at ease, finally. Not even the loud night time announcement managed to wake me up_

 

_I think I’m starting to get used to this._

 

_..._

 

_Sadly, little did I know, this feeling of reassurance… well it wouldn’t last very long._

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: I don’t understand why anybody’d be against the death penalty.

 

Monokuma: I find it quite logical if you think about it.

 

Monokuma: If you steal something, you get a fine don’t you? In a way you pay back what you took.

 

Monokuma: BUT, you can’t give a life back, so the only way to pay for your crime is with your own life. Doesn’t it make sense?

 

Monokuma: I often hear some crap about people changing and about redemption. How you need to give killers a second chance

 

Monokuma : Well in this beautiful little resort of mine, there will be none of that. You kill, you get executed and you take it like a man, or a lady who cares.

 

Monokuma: This whole forgiveness thing is bullshit, you know why?

 

Monokuma: B’cuz once people know despair they never… ever change upupupupu!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will introduce the first motive, who knows what might disrupt this fragile state of peace our characters are in?
> 
> Don't forget to vote for free time events here : https://www.strawpoll.me/15828846 or I'll have to randomize next chapter's two FTE slots.
> 
> Thank you again for reading and see you in the next one!


	6. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Daily Life (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Free time poll at the end (hopefully this time the link works)
> 
> In this chapter the free times went to Hikari and Kyia

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a Jacuzzi, holding some sort of cocktail glass in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Gooood Morning! This is your director speaking, it’s now 8:00 AM! Look out the window, the sun is shining and the breeze is cool. A perfect weather to kill wouldn’t you say?

Get ready for a spectacular day everyone!

 

_Argh, not again, this freaking announcement will be the death of me… At least I slept until now, I feel a lot more rested than I was yesterday._

_Is this me getting used to this place?_

 

_Now, I should fill Fukami’s survey before I head to breakfast… Let’s see._

 

_…_

 

_It took me a good 20 minutes but I got it done and dusted. The questions ranged from your hobbies to your biggest fear to your dreams and aspirations. I guess some of these questions were slightly personal but I answered them all. No harm in doing that._

 

_Alright, now that I’m done, I should head to breakfast, I don’t wanna be late…_

 

**{Move to room hallway}**

 

**{Move to second floor}**

 

**{Move to restaurant}**

_As usual with the time it took me to walk all the way to the restaurant, I was the last one to arrive, mmh I really need to start planning ahead so I’m not always so last minute in the morning…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph finally, we are all here.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Took you long enough Hayato!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Kenji just… just leave him be.

 

Rina: {Yawns} No like seriously, I was super duper close to falling asleep, hurry up next time.

 

_Never been welcomed so warmly… I’m not even surprised coming from these guys._

_Nonetheless, something felt different than usual when I entered the restaurant, it felt slightly more crowded…?_

 

Jessie: _Ein minuten,_ Why is Raiko-chan here?  I thought she didn’t come to meetings…

 

_It’s true, I guess that’s what I noticed before. Raiko was here, sitting by herself at a table far from everyone else._

 

_I don’t understand this girl, I mean when I met her she seemed nice…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Raiko: Mmmph… I mean, sure of course how rude of me. {Heart with hands} My name is Raiko Itake.

 

_Her personality completely changed, it feels like she is trying too hard to look sweet and approachable, but there is something very dark about her. I can sense it._

 

Hayato: Nice to meet you Raiko, do you mind telling me your talent.

 

Raiko: {Twirls Hair} My talent, oh you mean… {Evil smile} Are you quite sure you want to know hehe…

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_Sure, there was something weird about her, but she’s completely changed since then, it’s like she’s been avoiding us, nobody has seen her at all yesterday, she didn’t attend any meetings either…_

 

_So why is she here today?_

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} The girl asks a fair question, why _are_ you here Raiko?

 

_As an answer, Raiko just giggled to herself… like she always does._

 

Hikari: {Straightens ties} W-well, I think Raiko has finally accepted the fact that we need to stick together, isn’t that right?

 

Fusume: Sticking together, means an easier target does it not…

 

Oriana: {Trembles} A t-target, but from who?

 

Reijiro: {Mumbles} It’s from whom.

 

Fukami: You said something Yamane-san?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} No matter.

 

Kyia: Anyways… {Peace sign} If that’s the case then good for you Raiko, that’s the right mindset to be in.

 

Raiko: {Hits on Cigarette} Pff, it’s none of that, Monokuma told me I had to come. I tried resisting but oh well…

 

_Monokuma…?_

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} What? Why would he want you to do such a thing?

 

Monokuma: I’m glad you asked lover-boy!

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} Ahh!!!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahh!

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Yes, you called?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} N-no I was just s-screaming, uh… j-just forget it.

 

_Seriously…?_

 

_Anyways, even I was startled… Where the hell did that bear come from?_

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} YOU CAN’T JUST FUCKING POP OUT OF NOWHERE LIKE THAT. I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!

 

Monokuma:{Belly laugh} I can do whatever I want upupu, this is my game!

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Just get it over with, whatever it is you want to tell us do it now.

 

Yoshi: Man’s got a point, what be your goal, little bear?

 

Monokuma: I’m glad you asked circus boy.

 

_Is it me or is it repeating itself..._

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Ahem, I brought you all together here today because I am very disappointed…

  
Fukami: {Finger on lip}  Disappointed, how so?

 

Monokuma: {Sad} I bust my fluffy ass to make this a fun and enjoyable killing game, and nobody’s dead yet.

It’s been two full days, c’mon y’all!

 

Kyia: If you think anyone is going to play your little game, you’re wrong dude!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} He’s right, we’re not falling for your shit!

 

Hikari: We’re all better than this.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Yeah man, freedom is cool, but killing, that’s not okay.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} I… uh, I c-could never do s-such a uh... t-thing.

 

Yoko: None of us will…

 

Shinto: … be disappointed all you want. This is not happening!

 

Reijiro: Now, if that is all, you may leave…

 

Monokuma: No, no. {Red eye glowing} I’m not quite done.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Then just get it over with damnit.

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} What oughta you be sayin’ Mr Bear?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Wellll… since you bastards don’t seem to have understood you have no choice but to play along.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} There is always… an alternative to killing….

 

Monokuma: Hey, don’t be rude and interrupt your director alright.

Ahem as I was saying, since all of you think you can just be all nice and cuddly with each other and ruin my beautiful killing game, I thought I’d provide you all with… an incentive.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} I-incentive?

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} What does that mean…?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, {Pulls out book} ”An incentive : noun, a thing that motivates or encourages someone to do something”. {Closes book}

 

Kyia: {Confused} N-no, I wasn’t asking for the definition, I meant like what he meant by that.

 

Reijiro: Mmph, to each day a new piece of knowledge. That’s how you should aim to live your lives.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Don’t you just want to admit you were wrong there?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Why would I do such a thing?

 

Monokuma: You done? Can’t a bear finish his freaking explanations in here?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Ya, Mr Bear, do continue.

 

Yoko: What you being such an ass-kisser for?

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Just let the bear say what he has to say honey, get it over with.

 

_Never in my life did I think I’d hear that sentence_

 

Monokuma: {Grins} Now, where was I, oh yes, the incentive… Introducing your very first motives, yay be excited!

 

_Motives?_

 

_…_

 

Fusume: {Dark look} …

 

Tadao: {Sombre} …

 

Oriana: {Cries} …

 

Hikari: {Shocked} …

 

Yoshi: {Flustured} …

 

Rina {Spits coffee} Motives???

 

_Nobody but Rina said a thing, we were all in awe… Motives? Like… like in murder mysteries? Does that mean…_

 

Reijiro: You are going to give us a reason to kill each other yes?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Bingo! Now, if you don’t mind waiting an instant…

 

_He disappeared just the way he came in earlier, before coming back with a trolley full of tablets that resembled our Resident ID…_

 

Shinto: What is this?

 

Monokuma: I hope y’all are ready for… Drum Rolls please…

 

_We heard a faint drumming pattern coming from Yoshi’s chair who stopped immediately after being death stared by 15 people._

 

Monokuma: Here’s... “What Could Have Happened™ “

 

_Did it just say trademark out loud, what is this thing seriously?_

 

_…_

 

_Suddenly The lights in the restaurant dimmed to imitate the lighting in a cinema._

 

Kenji: What the fuck!?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahh!

 

_I felt Hikari grabbing my hand, she probably didn’t like the dark either… I was too busy hoping Kyia wouldn’t react to Oriana’s screams this time to fully realise_

 

Fusume: {Chin resting on hand} These tablets are our motives are they?

 

Monokuma: Absolutely! There is one for each and everyone of you! I don’t want to ruin the surprise so why don’t you come check it out for yourselves.

 

_He started distributing the tablets, I got mine and was getting ready to turn it on._

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Wait a second, there might be some… personal information on the videos you’re about to see so why don’t you spread out and use these beautiful MonoHeadphones to listen peacefully.

 

_It’s actually doing product placement… Now? Really?_

 

Monokuma: Go my children! Listen to your heart’s desire! I’ll be back in a few minutes when you’re all done upupupu.

 

_He left._

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Fuck it, here goes nothing.

 

Rina: TTYL, I’m starting it now!

 

Hikari: {Passionate expression} Wait guys, should we really be doing this?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Huh? Why wouldn’t we?

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} I agree with Hikari, if we don’t watch what’s on these tablets, then we won’t risk anyone doing… something stupid.

 

Fukami: I guess Taro-san has a point, watching whatever is on this device is willingly playing Monokuma’s game…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Sadly, I do not think we have much of a choice here, he said he’d come back when we were done. I believe this is not optional.

 

Monokuma: Smart boy is right!

 

Oriana: Kyaah, h-he’s back?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} It’d be too easy for your bastards to mess up my plans again if I left you a choice, so y’all are not leaving this restaurant until you’ve all watched the videos. Don’t make me wait!

 

 _He left again_.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} If we have no choice, then should we not just get it over with?

 

Shinto: I agree, the quicker we do this the better.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} As I suspected. I suggest we all do what the bear asks promptly, so as not to lose too much time. All of you, find a secluded spot in this restaurant and browse your tablet. Come back to the center table when you are done. Now.

 

_Yes sir…_

 

_Well, clearly I don’t have much of a choice, I better do what he says._

 

_…_

 

_I sat by myself on a table against the back wall and pressed play on the tablet screen._

 

{The camera shows the tablet lighting up and a video starting to play} 

 

_My face appeared on screen next to the words “What could have happened for Hayato Seiki” and surrounded by a plethora of dancing Monokumas._

 

_Monokuma’s signature voice started narrating the video_

 

Monokuma: Hayato was one of the most successful authors of his generation. Practically all of his novels were best sellers and at a young age he had a whole career to look forward to… Here’s what could have happened… if Hayato escaped the resort.

 

_W-what…?_

 

Monokuma: If Hayato Seiki had found in himself the courage to commit murder, he would have escaped this sumptuous resort and gone back to his life as an author

 

{The screen now shows an image of an older looking Hayato with a beard and sight glasses} 

 

Monokuma: By age 30, Hayato would have signed a publishing deal with Kōdansha which would have made him rich.

 

_Kōdansha? That’s possibly the biggest publishing company in the entire archipel…_

 

Monokuma: Hayato would continued pumping out blood-thrilling novels for the entire world to enjoy as his books were now translated in almost every language known to mankind.

 

{The screen shows the older version of Hayato with a woman and two little girls}

 

Monokuma: Hayato would live a perfectly happy life surrounded by a loving family and with enough time on his hands to write as much as he wanted to.

 

Monokuma: Hayato would by the end of his life be the most prized japanese author in the past decades, he could now enjoy his retirement with hundreds of books to read and his wife and daughters to keep him company.

 

_…_

 

_These are just… silly predictions right? There is no truth in any of this… How could Monokuma know how my life is going to go. This makes no sense at all._

 

{The screen suddenly goes dark} 

 

Monokuma: However, this is only if Hayato escapes… Wonder what happens if he stays here?

 

_I have a really bad feeling about this._

 

Monokuma: If Hayato decides he doesn’t want to commit murder and escape, he will as promised stay here indefinitely.

 

{Camera shows a newspaper headline : “Prodigious young author goes missing”}

 

Monokuma: After Hayato went missing, people started slowly giving up on his books and after some time passed, his work was taken out of libraries as no one bought them any more, as they lost hope of any sequel being produced. Move a couple of years forwards, everybody has forgotten about Hayato Seiki.

 

_Everybody forgot me? No… no that’s not true, that can’t be._

 

Monokuma: BUT, that’s not all, not only did Hayato’s family lose all the revenue from the book sales… They also got sued, massively.

 

_Sued???_

 

Monokuma: People were calling Hayato a fraud, who did not deserve his success, and the angry public had no mercy for the Seiki family who quickly ended up bankrupt and on the streets.

 

{On screen, a homeless couple is seen, the woman looking sick and the man pleading for help but getting ignored by the crowd}

 

Monokuma: Hayato Seiki, the Ultimate Author, your two possible futures. The question is, which path will YOU choose. The decision is all yours upupu.

 

{The tablet screen cuts to black}

 

_What… the fuck was that… I can’t let that happen. My parents, will they really end up homeless if I don’t get out? It can’t be. It just can’t…_

 

Kenji: {Furious} NO FUCKING WAY IS THIS HAPPENING! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

 

Rina: {Crying} My… my beautiful career…

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} The circus can’t be closin’ can it? That’s a darn lie!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} My medals… my titles… taken away from me?

 

Fukami: {Holds head and bends backwards} Ruined? no way… not me.

 

Oriana: {Cries} A… national s-shame…?

 

_Everyone looks as… as impacted as I am. I have to imagine their videos had similar messages._

 

Reijiro: Everybody, remain calm! Now.

 

_Clearly, he won’t help..._

 

Jessie: {Sad} _Mon père…_ there is no way…

 

Reijiro: {Points to Kyia} You, help me.

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Yeah totally totally bro, guys let’s calm down here a second.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Who the fucking fuck are you to tell us how to handle our lives being ruined!?

 

Kyia: But... but your lives, have not been ruined, this is only speculation right? I mean there is no logical way for Monokuma to know how the future will turn out.

 

_He… he’s got a point._

 

Hayato: I agree, I mean yeah, what’s on my video is terrifying, for sure… but now that I think of it, this is just some type of ruse to make us play this stupid game. Please, don’t take it seriously.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} But how the hell did they have footage of my parents and of me… looking older. it doesn’t make sense man.

 

Hayato: Exactly, it doesn’t make sense so we should not let it influence us.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Precisely, it would be moronic to take these videos as a certain truth.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Moronic yourself, you self righteous assbag, I am not letting this fucking happen.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} I see you bastards liked my little present upupupu.

 

Oriana: Kyahhh, a-again?

 

Monokuma: Geez is that a way to welcome a nice bear like me?

 

Rina: {Crying} F-fuck you, fuck you for showing me this.

 

Monokuma: {Back turned} Woah what do you mean? You should be thankful for me showing you a glimpse of… the future.

 

Fusume: This is no future… lies, only lies emanate from the paths you propose.

 

Monokuma: {Dark side showing} What gives, Sakura, you’ll realise soon how thankful you should be!

 

Fusume: {Dark look pulling out Kunai} My name is…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Woops, couldn’t hear you over the sound of me not giving a crap about what you’re saying upupu!

 

_Did he really just call her Sakura? Way to break the fourth wall…_

 

Monokuma: Ugh, you bastards are just ungrateful. Do whatever you want with this information now upupu the choice is yours.

 

_With that snarky remark he just left us._

 

…

 

_The atmosphere was as tense as it’s ever been before… I’m thankful to Kyia and Reijiro though, without them I think I’d be just as distressed as the others, I need to help them understand asap because the mood cannot stay this way…_

 

Hayato: Seriously, we can’t let this affect us, this is clearly some next level bullcrap that Monokuma created to turn us against each other.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} It’s scary yeah, but if we continue sticking together like we did so far, {Peace sign} we’ll all be fine alright!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Pff, sticking together, what a joke…

 

_Raiko left._

 

Reijiro: Mmph. Now, are we all in agreement that these videos were only fabricated lies with the sole purpose of scaring us? I believe we all a-

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} But what if they’re not man? I mean we can’t know for sure…

 

Rina: {Mimes fainting} For realz, if these things are true, it would be… a true disaster.

 

Fukami: Not just for us… but for our loved ones too.

 

_Clearly, they’re all still scared…_

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Y’all have a point alright, we can’t be 200% sure that this is bullshit, but we have nothing to lose in being hopeful, trust me!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Logically speaking, there is no way to predict the future so accurately.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Frankly, I don’t care about what you guys say, we’ve trusted you long enough and clearly it amounted to nothing good.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} C’mon Yoko don’t say that kind of stuff…

 

Yoko: We’re leaving now.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} W-wait a second… Yoko!

 

_Yoko left pulling Shinto with her by his sleeve._

 

…

 

_This silence is… very awkward to say the least._

 

Hikari: A-anyways, it’s just like Kyia said, we should believe in the group, this is how we’ll get through this.

 

Kyia: {Peace expression} Definitely, good thinki-

 

Kenji: Shut the hell up already with your camaraderie bullshit.

 

_Kenji?_

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} If I’ve learnt anything about my years in the wild, it’s that the only person you can trust is yourself.

 

Kôzuke: {Sad} Kenji… why do you have to say that?

 

Hikari: Yeah, we’re here for you Kenji, seriously, you should trust us…

 

Kenji: Tch, no thank you, trusting others always ends up biting you in the ass, I would know.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} But tell me, Kimata-san. How do you intend to leave this place by yourself?

 

Kenji: {Furious} What the fuck are you implying!?

 

_I mean it’s a valid question she’s asking_

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt} I… I don’t fucking care. And… and that video, {Furious} I’m getting out of this hellhole, one way or another!

 

_Kenji stormed off._

 

…

 

_When he says that, does he mean he could go as far as… murder?_

 

…

 

_The awkward silence came back after Kenji left, no one dared to speak, even Reijiro and Kyia kept quiet._

 

_We all ate our breakfast, despite our clear lack of appetite._

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Ahem, never mind all this guys. I’ll go talk to Kenji later, we’ll sort this out calmly. {Peace sign} Why don’t you go and live your lives people!

 

Reijiro: Yes, {Points to Kyia} Me and you need to have a little chat as well. Please leave the premises all of you.

 

_I guess we should let them do their things, they are kind of the leaders in this group so it’s good if they get organised between them._

 

…

 

_I left the restaurant. I need to take my mind off this entire situation._

 

{Flashback} 

 

Monokuma: Hayato Seiki, the Ultimate Author, your two possible futures. The question is, which path will YOU choose. The decision is all yours upupu.

 

{The tablet screen cuts to black}

 

{Ends flashback}

 

_I can’t take this seriously, this is just a trick. It has to be. It’s just a motive, not reality. At least I hope so._

 

_Alright, as far as distractions go, I’ve got all day. Who should I hang out with?_

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Move to Rooftop}**

 

{Yoshi and Hikari  stand in different corners of the room}

 

**{Talk to Hikari}**

 

Hikari: {Sad} Oh… hey Hayato, you want to help me take my mind off things?

 

_Should I spend time with Hikari?_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

_I spent the morning talking to Hikari about pretty futile things, we both tried distracting each other but we were still clearly worried. Despite that I still learnt quite a bit about her past._

 

_I think we grew a little closer._

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lens} You know, it’s funny we have such different paths in our careers even though we almost do the same thing.

 

_Well not everybody is born in such a successful family…_

 

Hikari: {Sad} I know what you’re thinking, I only got this far because my dad is who he is…

 

_I really am an open book aren't I…_

 

Hayato: No, no of course I don’t think that. I mean, you would never have gotten your title if you weren’t extremely talented, your father’s legacy can’t do anything to change that.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Aww, you’re so cute Hayato.

 

_Did somebody say Ultimate Sweet Talker? That’s right I’m the best_

 

Hikari: {Centers tie} Anyways, it’s not like I immediately started this big, when I was younger, my dad would always give me the worst jobs…

 

Hayato: Really? Like what?

 

Hikari: Well clearly, you don’t immediately get the exciting scoops you know. I had my fair share of boring articles to write. The kind of stuff I wouldn’t even wanna read.

 

Hayato: Well… I’m sure they were great still.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} You’re such a cutie… but no, even with my talent you can not make interesting something that isn’t to begin with.

 

_I guess it makes sense yes._

 

Hikari: So yeah… it took some time before I actually had the chance to enjoy what I did. I can still recall my first big article though. I’m sure you heard of the case, the name will ring a bell…

 

Hayato: Go ahead, tell me.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Sayaka Maizono… You remember when she disappeared right?

 

_Hmm, of course I do, it must have been what… 2 or 3 years ago. She was one of the biggest idols in the country. All the prepubescent teens in my class were obsessed with her and even I who really didn’t care at the time have to admit she was very good looking and truly… truly talented._

 

Hayato: I do remember, it made quite the hassle in my middle school. Some people even called it… a tragedy.

  
_I wouldn’t go that far though… An event really has to be terrible for it to be considered tragedy…_

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} I was among those people then {Sad} I was really sad to imagine her being dead. {Passionate expression} But you can’t imagine how excited I was when my dad put me on the article. “You’re the most qualified for this job” he said, I’ll always remember this moment. My breakthrough of sorts!

 

_The most qualified? I wonder why…_

 

Hayato: Was the reason you were so qualified that :

 

    1. You were related to her
    2. ****You were a big fan****
    3. You went to school with her



 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} Gee, you saw through me like an open magazine…

 

_Nope, that’s not a saying. Anyways, I’m glad I’m the clairvoyant one for once._

 

Hikari: I was a fan, you’re right. Her and her group were so strong and really represented a form of girl power. {Sad} I guess I really wanted to be like them.

 

_Clearly I hit a nerve, seeing one’s role model gone missing can not be easy._

 

Hikari: And… and then… wait. Wait a second Hayato, how peculiar. I can’t remember how this all ended!

 

_Huh?_

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} I mean wha-wha-what happened to her in the end, was she ever found? Why can’t I remember?

 

_Now that she mentions it… I’m also drawing a blank, how weird._

 

Hikari: {Sad} Please tell me you remember something!

 

Hayato: I’m sorry, I can’t say that I do.

 

Hikari: But… but it makes no sense, why do I remember all of this and not how it ended. I should remember. I really should.

 

_There’s gotta be a logical reason._

 

Hayato: I mean, we’re still all pretty shocked by this whole situation, I’m sure it’ll come back. It’s… I’m sure it’s normal to have blanks like that.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Hmm, if you say so…

 

_Even I wasn’t convinced by my own arguments… It’ll do for now._

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Ahem, I shouldn’t be this impacted by something so silly, we’ll understand what’s going on, I’m sure.

 

_She’s back to her radiant self. Good._

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} It sure was nice to reminisce about the past _._ {Smiles} I have to thank you for that Hayato.

 

Hayato: The pleasure is all mine Hikari.

 

_Don’t blush, don’t blush. Don’t. Fucking. Blush._

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip} Yeah… this has been real nice. If you don’t mind I’d like to spend more time with you in the future Hayato. I liked this morning!

 

_No need to ask twice. I don’t know what I did to be blessed like that but I’ll take it. She is so cute as well…_

 

Hikari: Stop blushing Hayato you’re making me uncomfortable!

 

_God damnit._

 

_…_

 

_We spent some more time talking about our respective careers and how she got to such a position of power in the industry. Of course, she had so many stories we didn’t get through a quarter of everything she had to say. Well, another reason to hang out with her again, am I right?_

 

_I understand Hikari a bit better now._

 

**{Hikari’s report card has been updated based on your experience with her}**

 

_We continued talking for a few hours, grabbed lunch and chilled a bit more before I said bye and headed back to my room._

 

_..._

 

_I still have some time now that I’ve eaten, who should I hang out with next?_

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

**{Move to Bottom floor}**

 

**{Move to Work out room}**

 

{Kyia and Kenji  stand in different corners of the room}

 

**{Talk to Kyia}**

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Wassup Hayato, you just caught me in the middle of my morning workout, feel free to join me!

 

_Should I spend time with Kyia?_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

_I spent the afternoon watching Kyia working out, he was just casually bench pressing my entire weight worth of dumbbells. Not humiliating at all._

 

_I think we grew a little closer._

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} You sure you don’t want to try something dude?

 

Hayato: Y-yeah yeah positive.

 

Kyia: Whatever, it’s your choice… Seriously though you should give it a shot. Working out really helped me through a lot.

 

_Really?_

 

Hayato: What do you mean?

 

Kyia: Well… Let’s say I wasn’t always this buff you know. This is all quite new for me.

 

_I could never have guessed actually. I just can’t imagine him looking any different. It just really fits him._

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} When I was in middle school, I was actually very lanky.

 

Hayato: No way, how long ago was that?

 

Kyia: I don’t know bro, two...maybe three years ago? I’ve always been quite tall but like… I was very skinny and weak.

 

_Kinda like me then huh? I guess, I know what he went through then…._

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} It was hard, both mentally and physically. I couldn’t invest myself 100% into parkour cuz I was too weak for certain stunts.

 

Hayato: Hmm, that sucks yeah.

 

Kyia: And then… I guess I kinda got bullied by my peers in middle school.

 

_Really? Again, Kyia doesn’t seem like the type of guy who’d let that happen to him._

 

Kyia: The older kids, well because I was kinda successful thanks to parkour, they thought I was an ideal target, a mix of jealousy and just plain douchiness.

 

Hayato: So… what did you do?

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} One day, I came home, bruised and broken mentally. I looked at the mirror and thought fuck it, I’ll never let this happen to me again. So I started working out.

 

Hayato: Wasn’t it hard at first?

 

Kyia: Definitely, I was really weak to begin with, I actually got shoulder problems when I first started because my shoulder muscles were really underdeveloped

 

Hayato: Hmm, shoulder muscles you mean the...

 

    1. Biceps
    2. Quadriceps
    3. ****Deltoid****  



 

Kyia: Yeah that’s it!

 

_Well done me for listening in Biology class._

 

Kyia: {Looks up} But I overcame all this. Yeah at first it hurt, but I started taking pleasure from it all and making it a hobby. And… {Flex biceps} Look at me now. I’m happy and in perfect shape.

 

Hayato: Cool… Good for you!

 

Kyia: As I said, working out kinda changed my life… Sooooo, sure you don’t wanna try?

 

_Let me think about it real hard… Nope the answer hasn’t changed._

 

Hayato: You know sports isn’t really my thing and all that and you know and…

 

Kyia: {Grins} Okay, shut up. I’m not giving you a choice!

 

_No wait…_

 

Kyia: It’s good for you, you’ll thank me later.

 

_Fuck’s saaaaake!_

 

_…_

 

_He spent the rest of the afternoon forcing me to use all the different torture machines in the room. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing but by the end of it my entire body was sore. I don’t think there is one muscle in me which doesn’t hurt like hell right now. It might have helped him but no thanks. I’m happy with my body the way it is._

 

_I guess I understand Kyia a bit better now._

 

**{Kyia’s report card has been updated based on your experience with him}**

 

_When it came to dinner time, Kyia finally let me go._

 

_…_

 

_We both went to the restaurant and had once again a very uneventful dinner, as usual Raiko wasn’t there but the rest of the group attended. I was just about to be done eating and go to sleep  when a familiar voice started shouting…_

 

Yoshi: Fellas, The Yosh’ has had the best darn idea ever.

 

Rina: Oh lord.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Someone please shut him up…

 

_He’s still in a terrible mood after this morning. Better not piss him off..._

 

Kyia: Actually, Yoshi already ran his idea through me, and I think it’s a pretty good one!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, why have I not been informed about this?

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Just wait Reijiro! You’ll love it don’t worry!

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Methinks the mood finna be low at the moment right? Well, The Yosh’ proposes to be puttin’ up a circus show tomorrow night. As a way to be liftin’ up them spirits.

 

…

 

Reijiro: That is not happening.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} C’mon don’t be a party pooper dude! It could be hella fun!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Don't call me such a thing...

 

Yoshi: There be a perfectly adequate stage on the rooftop area, with a itty bit of work, it finna be ridonculously good!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I love it! We can have food and drinks as well!

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} _Ja klar_ it’s gonna be so much fun!!!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} I guess it could help us take our minds off things.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} A-and… uhm, I… I bet Y-yoshi is very um, g-good.

 

Kenji: Let’s fucking do it!

 

_Everybody seems pretty enthusiastic even Kenji which is... unexpected, it does seem like a good idea I agree!_

 

Reijiro: We will not waste our time with such a moronic events.

 

Kyia: {Pissed off} Yes. Yes we freaking will. Can’t you see everybody wants it to happen but you.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Yeah, and guess what asshole! We don’t care about your opinion.

 

Jessie: Are we doing it!? Are we doing it?!

 

Fukami: I believe we are. Good idea Akeno-san!

 

…

 

_Everybody started talking about the organisation of it all. The stage on the rooftop seemed destined for the event. We settled for tomorrow evening and agreed we’d give out jobs and tasks in the morning so everybody can participate in making it a good time._

 

_…_

 

_Well I say everyone…_

 

Reijiro: Fine… fine have your... your stupid little show if you morons feel like it. But do not expect me to help nor attend in any way.

 

_Reijiro left._

 

Kyia: {Angry} Honestly, good riddance, this guy has to loosen up eventually, he’s getting real annoying I’ll tell you that.

 

_Huh, Kyia actually looks genuinely pissed off, tensions between our two leaders doesn’t seem like a good plan. Hopefully they’ll talk it through and it’ll be all good._

 

_I’m kinda looking forward to the show though, it could be a nice way to bond with everyone…_

 

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a bright pink pyjama, holding some a teacup in his paw}

 

Attention to all residents, it is 10PM and night time is now in action, as you know some areas will be off limit until the morning. Go to bed and fall in a deep deep slumber. Who knows what great murder opportunities tomorrow holds upupupu!

 

{The tv screen cuts off}

 

Hikari: {Yawns} Alright, I’m going off to bed. I’m so excited! I’ll see everyone tomorrow morning!

 

Kyia: You should all do the same it’s getting late. Yoshi, I do want a word with you for the logistics of the show. {Peace sign} Sleep tight everyone!

 

_I wished everybody a good night and headed back to my room._

 

_…_

 

{Back to Hayato’s Room}

 

_Finally, things are starting to look good for us. I mean yeah, it’s kinda tense between Reijiro and Kyia and Kenji’s... well being Kenji, but I’m sure this show is exactly what we need to put all the tensions behind us._

 

_…_

 

_As usual, I’m exhausted, but for once, I’m kind of excited to see how things go tomorrow though, I actually have a feeling it could be fun_

 

_Nothing can go wrong if we all believe in each other._

 

_This time, I’m sure of it._

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: When I was younger, I hesitated between two jobs and I really couldn't decide!

 

Monokuma: Either dominating the world while forcing teenagers to kill each other. Or…

 

Monokuma: Being a world famous comedian. The female bears always loved my humour upupupu.

 

Monokuma: The show would go a bit like this. Ahem.

 

Monokuma: You know why bears in the arctic always have mood swings? Cuz they’re Bi-POLAR! upupupupu that’s a good one.

 

Monokuma: What, you want another one? Alright alright, no need to flatter me. I’ve got bear puns for days!

 

Monokuma: You know why the tree bear didn’t move on to the next round of the tv show? He didn’t get KOALIFIED! Get it? Get it? C’mon that was hilarious.

 

Monokuma: What do you mean a tree bear isn’t a thing?. Of course it is. I’d know.

 

Monokuma: Okay, one last one? Fine. Umm, Oh I know! How do you call a bear who just messed shit up in the hyborian age? No you don’t know? Bear’s got your tongue?

 

Monokuma: Conan the barBEARian! upupupupu!

 

…

 

…

 

Monokuma: Ok fine, that one was kinda trash

 

Monokuma: Oh well, world domination it is then!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this the classic « chapter 1 party » trope but who knows what might happen at Yoshi’s rooftop show?  
> Please do comment any feedback and predictions on what you think might happen and such, it’s always appreciated!
> 
> Here’s the free time link : https://www.strawpoll.me/16011879  
> Only one slot open for the next chapter so make your votes count!  
> See you in the next one and thanks again for reading!


	7. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Daily Life (Part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all fairness this took me way too long to write but rest assured, it is the longest chapter so far and trust me there is a lot of stuff going down.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy!

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a Jacuzzi, holding some sort of cocktail glass in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Gooood Morning! This is your director speaking, it’s now 8:00 AM! Look out the window, the sun is shining and the breeze is cool. A perfect weather to kill wouldn’t you say?

Get ready for a spectacular day everyone!

 

_Another day… another struggle. God, I wish I was home. This place sucks. Ughhhhhhh._

 

_Hm, at least I’ve got the show tonight to look forward to I guess. It will probably be a good way to get our mind off this shit._

 

_I mean how are we supposed to handle this. Being forced to kill each other for our freedom? No way would I ever… but how do I know the others are like me… How do I trust them?_

 

_No matter all this, I keep on asking myself the same questions and… There is no point in going around in circles…  I should get ready and head out for breakfast._

 

**{Move to room hallway}**

 

**{Talk to Yoshi}**

 

Hayato: Hey Yoshi, excited for tonight?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Mmh, tis y’all who oughta be excited. My show finna be… out of this world! Like nothing you’ve ever witnessed before.

 

_Wow slow down there buddy, somebody’s getting a bit too big for his boots…_

 

Hayato: Don’t you need to like rehearse or something?

 

Yoshi: Pff, the Yosh’ ain’t be needing’ no rehearsin’, the talent’s all there already.

 

_Huh._

 

Yoshi: I must be off, a lot of preparin’ will be needed…

 

_Wait, but you just said…?_

 

Yoshi: {Poses} You mere mortals ain’t ready… for the work of a God!

 

_He then proceeded to spring himself off the wall and hit a backflip for no goddamn reason before Naruto-running out of my sight._

 

_…_

 

_The hell was that… This guy is a mindfuck to talk to. The show better be good or I’ll actually be ashamed for him. Whatever, let’s move on._

 

**{Move to second floor}**

 

**{Talk to Shinto}**

 

_Shinto is looking… worried? What’s up with him, I wonder…_

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Oh… Hayato…  Hayato! Please help me! I don’t know what I’ve gotten myself into.

 

_Oh no…_

 

Hayato: What’s up, what happened?

 

Shinto: {Head down} Just come in the restaurant and see for yourself, I can’t go back there alone or I’ll actually get killed.

 

_…_

 

_That didn’t sound good, funny how innocent remarks like this one completely change their meaning because of the situation we’re in…_

 

Shinto: N-no, not killing in like… that sense, but like. Oh forget about it, just come see for yourself. It isn’t gonna be pleasant I’ll tell you that.

 

_Oh god, what exactly am I supposed to expect in here? Let’s just get it over with…_

 

**{Move to restaurant}**

 

???: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IMPLYING?

 

???: I’m not implying shit, I’m telling you what I think straight up!

 

_I entered to see Yoko and Rina in the middle of the room, arguing very loudly. In one corner stood Kyia who looked at me with a plea for help. Reijiro was also there, reading a book and seemingly not bothered by the insult match happening mere meters away from him. The others were just sitting at separate tables and looking in from a distance._

 

Rina: {Exasperated} SO YOU’RE DEADASS TELLING ME I’M SHALLOW IS THAT IT?

 

Yoko: I mean, if by shallow you mean that I could stand in a puddle of you and not get my feet wet, then yeah I’m calling you shallow!

 

_Ouch._

 

Rina: {Turning red}  THAT’S NOT EVEN YOUR OWN BURN, YOU STOLE THAT FROM DANNY PHANTOM, TOUGH LUCK BITCH I HAD A ROLE IN THAT EPISODE!!

 

Yoko: {Furious} YOU DO VOICE ACTING ON CHILDREN’S TV SHOWS? YOUR CAREER IS EVEN MORE OF A FAILURE THAN I THOUGHT!

 

Rina: TV SHOWS THAT YOU WATCH FOR INSPIRATION CLEARLY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE YOU SLAG!

 

Yoko: CLEARLY THE ONLY THING THAT’S BEEN ON YOUR FACE RECENTLY IS MAKEUP YOU FAKE BITCH!

 

Rina: FUNNY HOW YOU MOCK MY CAREER BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR TALENT? YOU DON’T DO SHIT FOR A LIVING, ULTIMATE COUPLE MY ASS!

 

Reijiro: ENOUGH!

 

_Aw, he didn’t have to stop it so soon, listening to them fight was the most fun I’ve had in a while._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Both of you, be quiet now, or leave! I will not stand for this useless bickering.

 

Yoko: Fine then, I’m leaving!

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Wait, no don’t leave, we have to get organised for tonight.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Hold on a second… Do I care? NO, now come here Shinto we’re leaving.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Yoko, honey, why don’t we stay here a little bit longer, it wouldn’t be fair to let the others organise everything by themselves would it?

 

Yoko: I don’t care about the show! I want to go back to my room, now are you coming with me or not?

 

Shinto: Yoko, darling wait!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Fine, then. Your lack of balls doesn’t even surprise me anymore…

 

_Yoko left…_

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Before anyone here decides to say something that’s like completely stupid, I’m just gonna do the same! Screw you all.

 

_And now Rina’s gone too._

 

_…_

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Well… That just happened!

 

Hayato: How did this even happen?

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} I think Yoko called Rina shallow and then it kinda snowballed.

 

Kenji: Tch, snowballed is an understatement, how mental can these chicks be?

 

…   

 

_For the millionth time since we got here, the atmosphere was in ruins… Why can’t people just mind their own business and get along for god’s sake!?_

 

Kyia: {Sad} Shinto… if you want to go back to get her, I totally get it

 

_Shinto stayed silent for a couple of seconds before looking up at us… seemingly unphased._

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} No no don’t worry about it people, I’ll just meet her later. I don’t want to feel useless in this preparation process.

 

_So much for the Ultimate Couple, I’ve seen them fighting more than anything else. I feel bad for Shinto though, Yoko definitely seems to be giving him a hard time._

 

Kyia: Mmh, ok well if you say so. Now, I have been thinking about the fairest way to distribute tasks for tonight and I think there is no better way than a good old random selection.

 

Kenji: Tch, and how will it work huh?

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Simple bro, I’ll use this!

 

_Kyia pulled out a big wooden box with a small hole on top._

 

Kyia: I found this laying down in the gym’s storage room!

 

_There’s a storage room in the gym, huh I haven’t checked it out yet. I should do that later when I have the time._

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} I have put little pieces of paper with all your names on them, except for Reijiro who didn’t feel like helping.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} …

 

Fusume: {Dark look} …

 

Hikari : {Sad} …

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Do not even bother trying to make me feel guilty. I will not take part in this show, therefore I see no reason for me to help, it is that simple.

 

Kenji: {Mutters} Selfish prick…

 

Reijiro: {Amused} I beg your pardon? I believe I made it perfectly clear yesterday that I was not interested in helping you.

 

_That he did…_

 

{Flashback}

 

_Everybody started talking about the organisation of it all. The stage on the rooftop seemed destined for the event. We settled for tomorrow evening and agreed we’d give out jobs and tasks in the morning so everybody can participate in making it a good time._

 

_…_

 

_Well I say everyone…_

 

Reijiro: Fine… fine have your stupid little show if you morons feel like it. But do not expect me to help nor attend in any way.

 

_Reijiro left._

 

Kyia: {Angry} Honestly, good riddance, this guy has to loosen up eventually, he’s getting real annoying I’ll tell you that.

 

{End flashback}

 

_And Kyia did not seem to like it one bit…_

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Guys, does it matter? Reijiro, do whatever floats your boat, we’ll live our lives, and you… live yours the way you feel like living it.

 

_Yeah I mean he is definitely acting selfish but I wouldn’t have expected much more from him so…_

 

Reijiro: I believe there is no need for me to stay among you, I shall be in the library in case you need me. {Smug} Farewell.

 

_Reijiro left._

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, fuck him. We don’t need his useless ass anyways.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} B-but, isn’t h-he the… the… uh, m-most intelligent o-one of u-us?

 

Fukami: Not necessarily Akiba-san… In fact, Taro-san, I have a proposition to make.

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Yeah, What’s up?

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Well, I have spent the last night analysing the answers to my little questionnaires, and I dare say the results were interesting.

 

Jessie: Hmm, so what?

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} Well, I propose that instead of Taro-san’s random system, I give you some of my carefully thought out analysis on which of us is more adapted to which task. How does that sound?

 

_She analysed them all? Damn. I did wonder if she’d do anything with the questionnaires. Well it does seem like a good idea I guess._

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Hm, I thank you for your participation Fukami but… I think it’s better to keep it random.

 

Fukami: {Rips graph} You… are rejecting my expertise?

 

Kyia: N-no, I just think it’s fairer to keep it random.

 

Hikari: I agree with Kyia!

 

_Of course you do…_

 

Hikari: {Centers tie} I find it simply more fair. No offense to you Fukami, but your opinion is subjective is it not? We might as well make it random.

 

_They’ve got a point… Fukami doesn’t seem too happy about it though._

 

Fukami: {Angry} You are disrespecting… years of experience…

 

Kyia: Right… Is anybody else against making it random?

 

_Nobody really reacted… I’m guessing we’re all in agreement, except for Fukami who’s obviously a bit salty…_

 

Fukami: {Angry} …

 

…

 

Kyia: Okay, well let’s first establish what kind of tasks will be needed, we need some people to set up the stage on the roof, I guess we can already put Yoshi on that task {Points to Yoshi} If that’s okay with you of course.

 

Yoshi: {Poses} No task be too much for the Yosh’, Methinks I got this.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} So much for making it random heh.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Argh, just… just shut up please.

 

Kenji: Kehehehe, what’s wrong Mr Leader ?

 

Kôzuke: Kenji, please let him do his thing. {Looks to side} This is already taking way too long man.

 

…

 

Kyia: Thank you… okay, what else will be needed? Some people should prepare the food and drinks. That won’t take too long, it’ll just be moving some trays as everything is already here in the restaurant.

 

_I’m just hoping I don’t get something too tiring… Oh and bearable people to do it with. I won’t be able to handle manual labour paired with some of these guys, nuh uh…_

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} We need someone to set up the chairs, we could put up the tents that are already on the roof and have little stands with food and stuff. We could also have people making a playlist for some chill music in the background before the show starts.

 

Hikari: Sounds good!

 

Kyia: Ahem yeah, what else? We could make some nice banners to set up the mood, that won’t be too hard of a task and finally… oh duh, we’re gonna need some people to do the dishes of the past couple of days if we want enough cutlery and plates for the event.

 

Hayato: Wait… you’re saying all the cutlery we used since we got here hasn’t been cleaned.

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought} Yeah… it’s all just a big mess in the kitchen, I confronted Monokuma about it, he just rambled on about how it wasn’t part of the director of the resort’s responsibilities or some lame excuse. So yeah, that’s needed. Now, let’s figure out who does what.

 

{Camera shows Kyia putting his hand in the wooden box}

 

_Please, please… Please not the freaking dishes, anything but the dishes._

 

Kyia: We’ll start with the food and drinks transportation, let’s say two people are enough, the lucky winners are… Fusume and… oh… it’s me.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Hm, that will work for me.

 

_Surprisingly enough, Kyia gets the easiest job… Not suspicious at aaaaall._

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} Cool, next we’ll have two of us helping Yoshi with the stage… Hikari… and Fukami.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Alright! This is going to be fun!

 

Fukami: {Stoic} This does not fit the programs I had in mind… but it shall do, I will do my best.

 

Yoshi: Ayts, a pair of birds to be assistin’ me. That be soundin’ Perf!!!

 

_Right… Okay well that’s already two okay jobs taken from me. C’mon not the dishes. Let’s go, continue Kyia… please!_

 

Kyia: Next, for the chairs and the tents we will have…  Kenji and Kôzuke.

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} Hell yeah bro! We’ve got this in the bag!

 

Kôzuke: Sweet!

 

_Okay I still have 66% chance NOT to do the dishes. C’mon._

 

Kyia: Alright, alright… What about the music, it’s gonna be… Shinto and…

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Wait!

 

Kyia: Huh?

 

Shinto: I’m… I’m all for making it random yeah… but Yoko will be very upset if I’m with anyone but her… {Innocent smile} So do you all mind if I’m paired up with her?

_Everybody seemed to feel for Shinto… who wouldn’t. Well, technically I don’t. My odds have just dropped to 50%…_

 

Hikari: I think we can make an exception, right Kyia?

 

Kyia: {Peace sign} If it’s for the sake of maintaining a good atmosphere then I’m all for it. It’ll be Shinto and Yoko in charge of the music then.

 

Shinto: Thank you all… {Innocent smile} You’re saving me from a lot of yelling! {Sad} God…

 

_Poor him… Alright. This is the decisive moment._

 

Kyia: So, for the banners… It’ll be Jessie… and Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Sounds perfect!

 

Oriana: Kyaaah, she’s h-here?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} W-where the hell did you come from?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} I was here this whole time hehe. You think I’m not gonna help for this magnificent show? That’s not knowing Raiko Itake hehehe.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} …

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} …

 

Fusume: {Dark look} …

 

Kyia: {Deep in thought}… Well, um, it’s great… yet slightly unexpected that you are willing to help Raiko, I won’t forget it.

 

Raiko: {Giggle} hehehe, anything to help the group darling.

 

…

 

_What game is she playing now. She’s clearly got something up her sleeves. I’ll make sure to be careful._

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Well, I think Raiko-chan and I will do a great job. I’m going to write the banners in sooooo many languages: أنا متحمس!!!

 

Kyia: Great. And for the dishes that leaves us with…

 

_Wait, no. Raiko’s sudden appearancemade me forget the real issue here. I’M ON THE FUCKING DISHES?! And with… wait. No… You’ve got to be kidding me._

 

Kyia: If we take into account that Reijiro won’t help… and I don’t think Rina will do anything for the group either. We are left with Hayato, Oriana and Tadao

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Ok… um… I-I think we will uh… d-do just f-fine. {Cute smile} T-thank y-you Kyia for believing in m-me!

 

Kyia: Haha of course! I believe in everyone!

 

Oriana: Kyah! {Cries} Forgive m-me for being so p-presumptuous in assuming I was s-special!

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Yeah… does that work for you two boys?

 

Tadao: {Sombre} This all matters little… in the grand scheme of the things…

 

Kyia: {Facepalm} Tight… and you Hayato.

 

Hayato: I am erupting with joy.

 

_Thinking about it I could have been more subtle with my answer, whatever this is really annoying._

 

Kyia: Brilliant…

 

_The two people who don’t speak… And the worst possible job… This is gonna be the worst afternoon of my entire existence. I can just feel the awkwardness already._

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} Great! Everybody’s got something to do… Shall we say we do all this after lunch, so we can take the morning to get ready.

 

Kyia: Sounds good to me. Any objections?

 

_We all looked at each other in agreement. We had organised this organisation pretty damn well and in fact pretty peacefully. I guess it helped that the three most confictual people aren’t here to argue._

 

Yoshi: Ayts ayts, this finna be fantastic boys and girls!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Yeah we’re gonna have tons of fun!

 

_If we skip the doing dishes with Oriana and Tadao part… I can actually say I’m kind of excited for tonight!_

 

Kyia: {Confident} Forget about this place, tonight is about us! Let’s get pumped people!!!

 

Kenji: Fuck yeah!

 

Kôzuke: Alright man!

 

Oriana: {Cute smile}  I can’t w-wait.

 

Jessie: Да тръгваме!! Wooo

 

Monokuma: Yahooo!

 

Oriana: Kyaaah, what is… he d-doing here.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Upupupupu did I scare ya Nutcracker? Now, I can’t be having you bastards all hopeful and shit! This game is about despair let’s remember that!

 

Kyia: Back off Monokuma, we will be having this show and there is nothing you can do about it.

 

Fusume: How can this… creature still refer to this as a game. Are our lives this insignificant?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} We probably are insignificant to him

 

Monokuma: Wait a second, I never said I was against this little party of yours, these always end well… {Shows dark side} for me of course.

 

Kenji: The fuck do you mean?

 

Monokuma: Well well well, let’s just say you’d do better to check under the floorboards this time upupu!

 

Hayato: The hell are you on about?

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} Inside joke.

 

Shinto: How are you supposed to have an inside joke with yourself?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Don’t worry about it upupu!

 

Hikari: Okay…

 

Kyia: {Angry} Seriously, what the hell are you here for? What are you up to this time?

 

Monokuma: Aw seriously Kyia, can a director not check up on his guests without reason?

 

Hayato: Clearly not, knowing you. So just tell us why you’re here.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} That oughta be correct, speak vile ursine!

 

Monokuma: Fine fine, but you bastards really should learn to treat your director a bit better… Well, I’m just curious… On the reasons behind “this show” of yours.

 

Jessie: _Quatsch,_ this is… none of your business.

 

Kyia: I’ll tell you! We are just showing you how united we really are, we won’t give in to despair Monokuma, and… there is nothing you can do about it!

 

_That’s… quite a statement._

 

Monokuma: {Amused} Is that so upupu?

 

Kôzuke : Yeah man, {Pumped} We won’t give up! We have each other!

 

Hikari: That’s right!

 

Kenji: Fuck you Monokuma!

 

_I mean… we are getting a bit too pumped about a circus show right now… But, in reality I see no problem in opposing Monokuma so, good for us I guess._

 

_…_

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} upupu… upupupupu.

 

Kyia: What’s so funny?

 

Monokuma: It’s just amusing that you bastards already forgot what your lives will be like if you don’t escape this resort.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Are you… perhaps talking about the motive videos you showed up.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} You got it! I’d just like to remind some of you that your future is in your hands… You want the happy ending you’ve always dreamed of? Then the choice is yours upupupu.

 

…

 

_I had tried so hard to erase these images from my mind… Monokuma’s motives… they’re definitely very scary to think about…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Monokuma: People were calling Hayato a fraud, who did not deserve his success, and the angry public had no mercy for the Seiki family who quickly ended up bankrupt and on the streets.

 

{On screen, a homeless couple is seen, the woman looking sick and the man pleading for help but getting ignored by the crowd}

 

Monokuma: Hayato Seiki, the Ultimate Author, your two possible futures. The question is, which path will YOU choose. The decision is all yours upupu.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_God… and I know the others were just as shocked as I was… We just hoped nobody would fall for it and… do something irreparable_

 

Oriana: I don’t w-want it to… um to end t-the way the v-video showed…

 

Kyia: {Angry} Just… shut up, we’ve seen through the lies you’ve showed us. This is nothing but trickery and we won’t fall for it!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} upupupu, lies? Are you sure? Well, you have no way to be sure really, I guess you’ll all have to trust your instinct on that one… or maybe you shouldn’t who knows upupu.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Shut the fuck up, stop trying to mess with us.

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} Me? I’d never do such a terrible thing to my beloved students no… I’m trying to help you, {Turns to show dark side with smirk} I really am upupu.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Just… leave please! We don’t need this from you right now!

 

Monokuma: Sure thing. {Belly laugh} My work here is done upupu. Just remember this one thing… Good ending or bad ending, the choice is all yours, what’s one little murder to save your entire life anyways?

 

_And with that comment he left laughing in his usual insufferable way._

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} …

 

Hikari: {Sad} …

 

Fukami: {Defeated} …

 

Oriana: {Cries} …

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} …

 

_As expected, this clearly affected the others… Monokuma achieved what he wanted to achieve… What if the despair growing in our hearts gets so unbearable that someone decides to… I know I’d never even consider it, but what about these people…_

 

_I remember what Raiko told all of us when I met her._

 

{Flashback}

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Are you sure about this Kyia?

 

Kyia: {Deep in though} huh, what’re you saying?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} You say you have faith in us, but surely you jest…

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Itake-san, what can you possibly mean?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} You don’t know me, none of you. In fact you don’t know anybody here. How can you claim to have faith when you are in a room with 15 people who could kill you to benefit themselves.

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} N-no but no one here would do such a thing to me. {Confident} Nor to anyone. I don’t give a dump what you say, I have hope.

 

Fukami: You do well Taro-san. I must say that…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} She’s right.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_Reijiro was quick to agree with her, and they are kinda right. I still think I should have faith, there is no point in worrying to this extent. Hopefully everything will be fine._

 

Kenji: {Furious} Fuck this… I… I need some time…

 

Kyia: {Pained expression} Wait but we’re not done yet…

 

Kenji: {Crying} I’m sorry…

 

_Kenji left…_

 

_…_

 

_I’d never have thought I’d see Kenji crying… This goes to show despite his tough persona he’s still a kid… Just like us. I feel like crap now._

 

_The atmosphere was kind of ruined so we all quickly ate and moved on with our lives, we agreed to meet in specific areas after lunch to work on our show preparations. Can’t say I’m excited to do the dishes…_

 

**{Move back to Hayato’s Room}**

 

_It’s only 9 AM, I have some time before Lunch, I should probably do something or I’ll get bored…_

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

**{Move to Bottom floor}**

 

**{Move to Gym}**

 

{Kenji and Reijiro are here}

 

**{Talk to Kenji}**

 

Kenji: Wassup Hayadog, I’m out here searching through the storage room for some shit to loot. Feel free to join just don’t be a pain in my ass yeah?

 

_Should I spend time with Kenji?_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

_I spent the morning looking through the storage room with Kenji who was openly stealing half the objects there, he called it borrowing but we both know it was straight up theft…_

_I think we grew a little closer._

 

…

 

_Understandably, the atmosphere was pretty cold, I mean how can I forget some of his outbursts recently…_

 

{Flashback} 

 

Kenji: Shut the hell up already with your camaraderie bullshit.

 

_Kenji?_

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} If I’ve learnt anything about my years in the wild, it’s that the only person you can trust is yourself.

 

Kôzuke: {Sad} Kenji… why do you have to say that?

 

Hikari: Yeah, we’re here for you Kenji, seriously, you should trust us…

 

Kenji: Tch, no thank you, trusting others always ends up biting you in the ass, I would know.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} But tell me, Kimata-san. How do you intend to leave this place by yourself?

 

Kenji: {Furious} What the fuck are you implying!?

 

_I mean it’s a valid question she’s asking_

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt} I… I don’t fucking care. And… and that video, {Furious} I’m getting out of this hellhole, one way or another!

 

_Kenji stormed off._

 

{Ends flashback}

 

_He definitely seemed affected by the videos, but the comments he made… I can’t say that this is a good sign…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_There were many awkward silences during the time we spent together but this one was particularly long_

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yo, Hayato, can I ask you something?

 

_At least he’s not calling me Hayadog that’s a start._

 

Hayato: Go ahead…

 

Kenji: I’m just… curious, do you actually have faith in these fucking people here.

 

_Huh… I think I see where this is going._

 

Hayato: I guess, I do… I mean yeah I’ve known them for three days, but I’m trying to trust them, why are you asking?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Tch… Fucking pathetic.

 

_I expected that response but… I feel like I kinda had to be honest._

 

Hayato: What do you mean?

 

Kenji: I mean that you don’t fucking know them… It’s been less than half a week. How can you put your life in the hands of… strangers.

 

Hayato: They are strangers sure, but they are like us in a way.

 

Kenji: What do you mean?

 

Hayato: Not only are we all Hope’s Peak students and sure we all have talents but at the end of the day we’re all normal teenagers.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Well not all of us… I’m sorry but Raiko and Yoshi are fucking weirdos… and don’t get me started on Tadao, I can’t stand him.

 

Hayato: True… but we’re still all in the same mess, all of us. Even the… ahem weirdos as you call them, have feelings. We’re all scared and I feel like sticking together is the best way to fight this fear. At least for me it is…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} But… but what if one of these people you trust decides to stab you in the back huh? What fucking happens then?

 

Hayato: I don’t know… I prefer not to think of it that way

 

Kenji: {Looks to the sky} Tch… I thought so, your logic doesn’t stand, just hoping nothing bad will happen will never work. I’d know...

 

_Hmm, I wonder what he means by that… Either way, I should make him understand that I think like him…_

 

_..._

 

Hayato: I am kind of like you to be honest… I ask myself this same question every so often.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Hm, how so?

 

Hayato: I… am scared of dying. Most people are… I guess, but I just don’t want my life to end here and I know it’s a gamble to rely on these people who I don’t even know at all… But I just know, its better to have hope and…

 

Kenji: Ok stop. I… I thought you understood but clearly you don’t.

 

_What?_

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Relying on hope alone is useless, you only get shit done by acting up. And… and having faith in people is also a fucking waste of time, all it does is make it easier for others to fuck you over.

 

Hayato: But that’s just a pessimistic way to see thi-

 

Kenji: {Furious} Shut up. I always say this, and I’ll stand by my words, I won’t get too comfortable, because danger is always right along the way. That’s how I live.

 

_Here he goes with that catchphrase again…_

 

Kenji: Now excuse me but… I’ve got shit to do.

 

_With that, he grabbed a long piece of rope that was laying on the floor and put it in the bag he used to store the things he wanted to take. Probably seeing how perplexed I was he added,_

 

Kenji: I… I might need this later alright. Don’t judge me… or do, what do I fucking care.

 

_And then he left._

 

_Well that’s not the best way this could have ended but whatever…_

 

_…_

 

_I guess I understand Kenji a bit better now._

 

**{Kenji’s report card has been updated based on your experience with him}**

 

_As I was now alone, I decided to go back to my room._

 

_…_

 

_After quite a bit of time had passed. I headed to lunch and when everybody was done eating I entered the kitchen to start my dishes duty. I am slightly early but whatever..._

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

???: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?

 

_Huh? That sounded like Kyia… I should check out what’s going on._

 

**{Move to Restaurant}**

 

_The scene that awaited me was… surprising to say the least._

 

{Camera shows Oriana on the floor with blood on her face, Fukami is kneeling next to her. On the other side of the room Kyia looks terrified}

 

Fukami: Taro-san! What is the matter with you…

 

Kyia: {Horrified} She… she got it on me the bitch… It’s… it’s…

 

Hayato: W-who the heck are you calling that?

 

Kyia: It’s on me! IT’S FUCKING ON ME!

 

_Oriana was on the floor crying. Fukami stood up._

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Taro-san, get ahold of yourself, what are these manners.

 

Kyia: {Crying} Get the fuck away from me… ALL OF YOU!

 

_Fukami moved over to him but before she could do anything else, he pushed her off, she fell with a resounding thud on the cold floor._

 

_And with that Kyia stormed off…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_What the hell just happened._

 

…

 

_Once again this scene of Kyia’s made enough noise for basically the whole group to be reunited in said place._

 

Reijiro: Does anybody want to explain what in god’s name just happened…?

 

Jessie: Oriana-chan!! Is that blood? _Was ist passiert??_

 

Fukami {Gets up} It was nothing but a simple nosebleed. I was going to take care of it. I am in awe as to Taro-san’s reaction.

 

Oriana: {Cries} I’m sorry… I’m s-so sorry

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} This isn’t your fault Oriana, Kyia is clearly… in the wrong here. He even got violent with Fukami… this will not stand!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Indeed, violence of this kind is inadmissible… especially from a so called leader.

 

Jessie: Oriana-chan, why don’t you come with me, we’ll get you cleaned up okay?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Yes p-please…

 

Hikari: The rest of you, back to your jobs if you will. Kyia will join us when he decides to act normal again.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Should you not go to talk to him maybe? It worked well last time…

 

Hikari: {Sad} No. This time he’s got to make the move to us. He is one of the leaders of the group, is he not? This is his responsability.

 

Shinto: Ah, fair enough.

 

Hikari: Alright all of you, let’s go. Oriana, of course you are excused from working if you don’t feel well.

 

Oriana: N-no… No, I want t-to help!

 

Hikari: {Smile} That’s… very honourable of you!

 

_She still wants to help despite what just happened. That’s surprisingly brave from her._

 

Hayato: We’ll meet at 3 PM Oriana, so you have a little time to rest

 

Oriana: O-Okay, t-thanks Hayato

 

…

 

_And gradually everybody left leaving just me and Hikari in the room._

 

Hikari: I just don’t understand…

 

_She clearly doesn’t like seeing Kyia like that… And it's not the first time he act this way…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Kyia: She’s wha… ARGHHH

 

Hayato: Kyia?

 

Kyia: {Horrified} GET AWAY FROM ME!

 

_He suddenly let go of her hand, letting her drop back on the floor._

 

Kyia: {Horrified} Y-you you got it on me you fucking…

 

_What the hell is going on?_

 

Hayato: Kyia… what’s happen-

 

Kyia: GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, ALL OF YOU!

 

_He ran off._

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hikari: I don’t understand… what happened to him. He’s usually so kind with me and with everyone… how does he turn into such a monster? He flipping attacked Fukami, seriously.

 

Hayato: I don’t understand it either… But we’ll talk it through with him alright…? Think about tonight, he’ll be back to normal by then, he was basically the one carrying the whole thing, he’s as excited as any of us.

 

Hikari: {Tearing up} You think… he’ll come?

 

Hayato: I have no doubts in my mind.

 

_She quietly sobbed for a little bit and I couldn’t find anything to do other than give her a very lame hug. I think it helped though…_

 

_…_

 

_We stayed silent there for a little while… Just us two… it was nice._

 

_…_

 

_After some time, she finally broke the silence._

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} Ahem, Fukami and Yoshi must be waiting for me, I shouldn’t let them down. {Passionate stance} Tonight has got to be amazing… for all of us. Even Kyia! Let’s do it!

 

_That’s the spirit._

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I’ll see you later Hayato!

 

_And with that she ran off._

 

_It was already 2:30 PM so I sat at a table for a little while to wait for Oriana, and just aimlessly stared at a wall for a half hour or so… It was oddly relaxing, I guess._

 

_When the time got to 3:00, I headed back to the kitchen as enthusiastic as I could be in this situation… which to clarify is not very enthusiastic at all!_

 

**{Move to Kitchen}**

 

_Tadao was already there… silent as always. Oriana didn’t take too long to arrive either._

 

Oriana: {Trembles} S-sorry… I’m so s-sorry, I’m horribly l-late {Cries} S-sorry.

 

_Horribly late? We said we’d meet at 3 PM and it is…3:03? How is that terribly late_

 

Hayato: It’s alright Oriana, you’re only three minutes late, don’t worry.

 

Oriana:{Shocked} Three w-whole minutes{Cries} G-god I’m uh so…  so… sorry...

 

_She started crying… What the hell did I do wrong? Tadao looked at me like I was some kind of monster… Then again that’s how he’s been looking at us for the past three days so I won’t take too much offense…_

 

Oriana: {Trembles} I’m so s-sorry, it’s j-just uh… punctuality is s-super important at uhm… ballet s-schools and… I… I d-don’t like being late…

 

_This seems like a pressing issue for her, maybe I should ask her about it when I have the time…_

 

_…_

 

_For now, let’s get these dishes done with._

 

Tadao: {Sad} Can I talk now…

 

Hayato: Ahem, of course of course.

 

_Didn’t expect I’d hear his voice at all today, isn’t this world full of surprises…_

 

Oriana: {Cries} Oh… oh my, d-did I stop you f-from expressing y-yourself Tadao? I’m d-deeply sorry…

 

_And there she goes again…_

 

Tadao: {Expressionless} Save it… I just want to say that the eye warned me.

 

_The eye did what now?_

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} The task that awaits for us… lies under these sheets.

 

_He proceeded to point at a tray that was covered in grey-ish cloth._

 

Oriana: The… t-the eye can know t-that?

 

Tadao: {Hides face with shawl} The eye is omniscient… it never misses a thing…

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Kyahhh!!!

 

_Why do I always get the weirdos seriously…? Argh, better play along for now and just look under those sheets I guess…_

 

_I walked over to the tray to lift up the cloth and reveal…_

 

{The camera shows a big metal tray filled with plates and cutlery covered in rotten looking food}

 

_As soon as I lifted the sheet, a repulsive and… nauseating smell escaped from the tray._

 

Oriana: Kyah! How… g-gross.

 

Tadao: {Sighs} …

 

_How the hell was the food already rotten, we have only been here for three days, it would take a lot longer for food to rot like that. Unless…_

 

Monokuma: Upupu Surprise!!!

 

Oriana: Kyahhhh, s-stop s-startling me!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} upupupupu, how amusing… But… what is this disgusting smell coming from this place. What have you damn teens even been eating?

 

Hayato: You tell me! You’re the one who’s been providing the food here, how the hell did it all rot so quickly?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} It s-smells so… so b-bad…

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} The eye knew it… but why did it not warn me… why, I wonder.

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} I have no idea how it turned to shit like that… Oh wait I do upupu!

 

_What the hell did that thing do now…_

 

Monokuma: I overheard you bastards talking about the organisation of your little party tonight so I thought I’d make it a little bit more annoying for y’all to set it up. Just a bit though. No need to despair about it just yet upupu!

 

Hayato: Wait wait wait… So you’re telling me purposely added all this rotten food in the tray?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} That’s right! Ain’t that a neat gift from your favorite director.

 

_What a fucking…_

 

Hayato: Just fuck off… let us do this in peace.

 

Oriana: T-that’s r-right. Leave you m-mean bear… p-please!

 

Monokuma: But of course upupupu, my job here is done. Have fun kids!

 

_Monokuma left._

 

Hayato: Alright well… that was a dick move.

 

Oriana: W-whatever evil things he d-does… we will s-still manage. T-that’s what my um… h-heart tells me.

 

Tadao: {Sombre} How cute… your heart won’t save us from the terrible darkness that awaits us now will it?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahh!! D-darkness?

 

_These guys are just made for each other… He says weird shit and she’ll just instantly believe it. Well, I thought doing the dishes would be bad and annoying but I didn’t think it’d be that bad. I don’t even want to look at that tray._

 

_…_

 

_Phew, luckily enough there are kitchen gloves lying around here, I won’t have to touch this shit directly._

 

Hayato: Alright people, this is going to be gross but let’s just get it over with alright!

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} Y-yeah let’s d-do it!

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Fine.

 

_And so we started, one dish at a time._

 

_…_

 

_We quickly realised we needed some kind of system to make this work, so we decided to do this as a team, Tadao would scrub, Oriana would rinse and I would dry._

 

_…_

 

_Two hours or so later… we were finally done._

 

Hayato: Damn… Well, that was exhausting but we did it! Well done guys

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} Thank y-you! It… was uh… an h-honour working with you both.

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Meh, this simple task does not compete with the harsh struggle of living.

 

_Always the words to brighten the mood this guy… Well that prick Monokuma definitely made our lives a little bit miserable… But we did it, and in a pretty small amount of time as well! The good news is that I’ll probably have some time to chill in my room before the show tonight!_

 

Hayato: Alright I’ll catch you guys tonight! See you later

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} B-bye bye Hayato

 

Tadao: Hm, I will not be attending tonight.

 

Hayato: Seriously? Why not…?

 

Tadao: You people… Would not understand {Points at armband} The teachings of the eye.

 

_Tadao left._

 

_Right…_

 

Hayato: Bye Oriana!

 

_I then made my way back to my room._

 

**{Back to Hayato’s Room}**

 

_Finally, some peace and quiet… I feel like this is the calm before the storm, tonight is going to be intense… and I can’t say the past couple of days haven’t been full of emotions._

 

_This is where I’m happy, alone… in my bed._

 

_If only I had my typewriter with me, I could… no, now’s not the the time to think about writing… I should just be resting._

 

_…_

 

_I just chilled by myself for an hour or so. As I was getting ready to take a small nap, someone knocked at the door._

 

Hayato: Who is it?

 

_No one’s answering, I should check and see who it is._

 

**{Examine door}**

 

Fusume: Hello, Hayato. Can I come in.

 

Hayato: Um, yes of course

 

_Can’t say that I was expecting it to be her… but knowing her she wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t important so let’s see._

 

Fusume: Wait, maybe this is not the most adequate place for this conversation to be held, who knows who might be listening.

 

Hayato: It’s my room, nobody will hear a thing.

 

_That came out worse than I expected…_

 

Fusume: Meet me at the Aula, as fast as you can.

 

_She left._

 

_…_

 

_What the hell was that all about. Guess I should go and meet her then._

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

**{Move to first floor}**

 

**{Move to Aula}**

 

_There she is… so what is this all about then?_

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} You’re here. Good. I called you here to tell you I will not be coming tonight.

 

Hayato: Really? Why not?

 

Fusume: I am worried. I sense a great danger surrounding this event. This is why I shall be an outside observer, and make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens.

 

_Hmm, I guess she really is concerned about keeping us safe._

 

Fusume: {Dark look} If anyone is planning something. I will know it… and I will act upon it to keep you all safe.

 

Hayato: But Fusume… is that really necessary? It’s just a show.

 

Fusume: Nonsense! Have you not realised it yet? This resort is filled with opportunities for murder. Just look on the reception desk, there are heavy objects everywhere that are just begging to be used to kill.

 

_I guess she has a point. On the desk lie some candlesticks, trophies and lamps that could easily be used to clobber someone on the back of the head. This looks like a freaking clue board._

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} My decision has been taken, I will not be attending. I shall keep you informed of anything I discover. However, if anybody’s behavior strikes you as… peculiar let’s say, do tell me immediately.

 

Hayato: S-sure thing! I’ll do that then.

 

Fusume: Good, I will now go prepare for my observation mission.

 

Hayato: Fusume, wait! I have a question for you.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} Speak.

 

Hayato: Why are you telling me this? Out of all people here, I don’t strike as the one you’d tell this to.

 

Fusume: Hm, simple. Reijiro is not involved in the event and Kyia did not answer his door when I was looking for him. You seemed like the next most reliable person.

 

_So I was option three then… flattering. It is slightly worrying that Kyia didn’t answer her but I guess he needs his time alone. I won’t make a big deal out of nothing._

 

Fusume: Good luck tonight. Do keep me informed. I’ll be on watch.

 

_Fusume left._

 

_…_

 

_Alright then, it’s very honourable of Fusume to sacrifice herself like that. Then again… I didn’t imagine her as much of a party girl, so this is kind of a win win for her._

 

_I don’t want to worry as much as she’s worrying right now. Tonight will be awesome… nothing to be scared of. It sure is reassuring that she’s on watch though._

 

…

 

_Anyways, now that I’m here I should grab something to eat. We said we’d meet at 8PM, I don’t want to be late._

 

_…_

 

_I therefore made my way to the restaurant and had my usual serving of noodles. It was very uneventful as the restaurant was almost empty. I’m guessing most people are making last minute preparations for the event._

 

_…_

 

_When I was done eating, it was close to 8:00, time flies doesn’t it… I should make my way to the rooftop area, the show will start any time now._

 

**{Move to rooftop}**

 

_When I arrived at the rooftop most of the group was already there. I’ve got to give it to them, everybody did a great job in setting up the place. The empty rooftop area I’d gotten to know was completely transformed. There were three tents set up at the west extremity in a straight line. On the opposite side was a big colorful stage with various circus accessories laid on it._

 

_I should mingle a bit while we wait for the show to start, there’s no point in waiting by myself._

 

**{Talk to Hikari}**

 

Hayato: Hey there.

 

Hikari: {Smile} Heya Hayato! It’s looking good isn't it?

 

Hayato: Very! I’m impressed we managed to put all this off in one afternoon.

 

Hikari: Fukami and I helped Yoshi build the stage from scratch, lucky us there was wood and other materials at our disposition.

 

_That seems… almost too convenient._

 

Hikari: Never underestimate the power of 13 determined Ultimate students, I knew we’d make it special!

 

_13? That means three of us didn't participate… Reijiro, Rina and…?_

 

Hikari: {Sad} I know what you’re thinking… Sadly, Kyia didn't show up to his task. Fusume ended up doing it all alone.

 

_Kyia… Didn't show up?_

 

Hayato: But… That makes no sense, he’s the one who organized all of this… Why wouldn't he participate?

 

Hikari: {Looks down} I don’t know honestly. I’m still hoping he’ll end up coming… But it seems more and more unlikely as time passes.

 

_He was really angry this morning but still…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} Great! Everybody’s got something to do… Shall we say we do all this after lunch, so we have time to take the morning get ready.

 

Kyia: Sounds good to me. Any objections?

 

_We all looked at each other in agreement. We had organised this organisation pretty damn well and pretty peacefully. I guess it helped that the three most confictual people aren’t here to argue._

 

Yoshi: Ayts ayts, this finna be fantastic boys and girls!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Yeah we’re gonna have tons of fun!

 

_If we skip the doing dishes with Oriana and Tadao part… I can actually say I’m kind of excited for tonight!_

 

Kyia: {Confident} Forget about this place, tonight is about us! Let’s get pumped people!!!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_He was really the guy who carried this show. If it wasn't for him Reijiro wouldn't have allowed it and we probably would have given up… So why isn't he here?_

 

Hikari: Kyia… He’s a complicated guy… But it’s fine knowing him he’ll get over his little… Well not so little outburst. It will all turn out okay in the end. It has to…

 

_…_

 

_Hikari is trying to put on a brave face but she's clearly worried. Even though it bothers me a little, Kyia and her have gotten pretty close recently… And if something happened to him… Argh what am I saying, nothing will happen, in fact he’s the safest he can be right now alone in his room…_

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Anyways, we’re all here now and everything worked out… Even without his help.

 

Hayato: Yeah, I’m guessing Fusume did a good amount of work for it to be finished in time.

 

Hikari: She finished moving everything in less than half an hour… She is clearly faster than she appears.

 

_That is… very fast…_

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} The clock is ticking… Without Kyia here I’ll have to oversee stuff here… Um, I’ll go check on Yoshi and see if he is ready. {Smiles} I'll catch you later Hayato!

 

_I’ve still got some time… I’ll go talk to a few more people before the show starts._

 

**{Talk to Jessie}**

 

Jessie: {Extatic} Hayato-kun, Hayato-kun, Hayatoooooo-kun!

 

Hayato: Hi Jessie, what are you so excited about?

 

Jessie: Do you like my banner? Isn’t it _wunderbar_???

 

_I hadn’t paid close attention to Jessie’s work but hanging above the stage was a big bright yellow banner which said circus in a bunch of different languages. I think there is chinese and… is that spanish maybe? I don’t know I’ve always been terrible with languages to be fair. Either way it was a nice touch._

 

Hayato: Yeah, definitely it’s a definitely a nice addition to the evening.

 

Jessie: Yayyy, I’m so glad you like it!!! I spent a bunch of time working on it with Raiko-chan. _Fatiguant,_ but fun. Even thought that bear...  _Peu importe_! Let's have fun tonight!

 

_Raiko was involved in the making of this? Can’t say I like hearing that… Then again Jessie is smart enough to have noticed if anything was off._

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} I know what you’re thinking, but no Raiko-chan didn’t do anything shady. _Estoy segura!_ No need to worry!

 

Hayato: Ok, I trust you, anyways what dangerous stuff could you do with a banner?

 

Jessie: {Worried} Well, let’s not give her any ideas…

 

_Right… Who knows what to expect with this girl._

 

**{Talk to Kenji}**

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Yoyoyo, if it isn’t the Hayadog himself.

 

_Please don’t call me that… please don’t let it become a thing._

 

Kôzuke: Hey there Hayato man.

 

Hayato: Hey guys, how are you both doing?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I’m okay considering freak show asked me to be the “guard” for the show. He wants me to watch the staircase to make sure that bitch Monokuma doesn’t make an appearance.

 

Hayato: Mmh, that sure would be annoying.

 

Monokuma: Wazzaaaa! Did somebody say supermodel bear?

 

Kenji: Argh, where the fuck did it come from?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} The great Monokuma doesn’t need doors! I can appear and disappear at will. Like this {Vanishes}

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} How the hell did he do that man?

 

Monokuma: Aaaaand, I’m back.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Just fuck off, we don’t need you here.

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} Aw, isn’t that Kyia’s line? By the way, where is the boy? I thought this was his dream evening y’all were preparing.

 

_Even Monokuma has noticed that he’s missing huh…_

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} We don’t know where he is man…  But he’ll show up!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} You two don’t know where he is? I thought you guys were tight!

 

Kenji: What the hell are you saying?

 

Monokuma: {Starry eyed} I saw you as the three men of the resort, a modern three musketeer, Kyia, Kenji and Kôzuke, we’d call you KK… wait I can’t say that. Fuck… not that either… Gosh darn, we’re gonna lose our sponsors if I continue. I gotta go kids, {Red eye glowing} Have fun!

 

…

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} That was… weird.

 

Kenji: Yeah…

 

_Right…_

 

**{Talk to Yoko}**

 

Yoko: {Kissing a picture of Shinto} My beautiful Shinto, could a woman be any happier?

 

Shinto: My life wouldn’t be complete without you my darling.

 

_So they’re back to being all lovey-lovey huh. I probably shouldn’t interrupt, don’t wanna ruin the moment._

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Hey there Hayato.

 

_Oh… nevermind I guess._

 

Hayato: Hi guys, you excited for the show?

 

Yoko: Very! I can’t wait to spend some one on one time with my Shinto!

 

_One on one? But… do you not get how this works?_

 

Shinto: There will be a crowd so… Well, either way it’ll be nice.

 

Yoko: Even in a crowded place… All I can see is you my love.

 

Shinto: I love you so much, you don’t even understand.

 

_And they’re back. At least this is slightly romantic…_

 

Yoko: And either way, if we do need some alone time, {Blushing and drooling} There’s always that changing room backstage…

 

Shinto: Oh, do continue mylady…

 

_And… I’m out._

 

**{Talk to Rina}**

 

Hayato: Look who decided to show up…

 

Rina: {Annoyed| Are you like… talking to me with that judgemental tone? Don’t you common folks learn to respect celebrities?

 

Hayato: I’m not being judgemental… Just surprised, but happy you did decide to join us.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Sorry, I can’t hear you all the way down at your pathetic little “nobody knows me” level.

 

_Hey that’s not nice…_

 

_…_

 

_What a little brat…_

 

Rina: {Yawns} Anything else you wanted to say?

 

Hayato: Well… why did you come? I thought you didn’t want to be involved with us.

 

Rina: I don’t, trust me. You lot are nothing compared to me, for reals.

 

Hayato: Then what are you doing here? Are you maybe a little curious?

 

Rina: {Blushing} Me? {Annoyed} Ugh, why the heck would I be curious of your little shit show. I just came to see circus boy get embarrassed that’s all.

 

_I did see her blush… Somebody’s actually interested in us despite all her protests. How cute._

 

Rina: Why are you looking at me like that. You think I’m actually interested in you lot, aren't you? Don’t make me laugh, stars like me don’t have time for scum like you.

 

_She’s blushing harder and harder…_

 

Hayato: Sure… sure…

 

Rina: {Angry} Stop! Whatever you’re thinking of right now just stop!

 

_This is too fun._

 

Hayato: Of course… anything for you.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFFF, STOP IT!

 

Hayato: I believe you Rina, don’t worry about it.

 

Rina: Grrr, I hate you!

 

_She left… I took way too much pleasure in teasing her. Her reaction shows she definitely is interested in being with us, how interesting…_

 

_…_

 

_I think I’ve had a chance to talk with most people here, the only people missing being Reijiro and Tadao, which was kind of obvious, Fusume, who gave me her reasons… Kyia, who… hopefully will show up. And… Oriana? Where the hell is she?_

 

Yoshi: Hey! Hey! You there!

 

_Is he talking to me?_

 

Yoshi: Ye you, with da brocoli restin’ on top of yo’ head. The Yosh’ be requirin’ your presence!

 

_I’ll let that terrible comment on my hair go through unnoticed and I’ll just go… see that he needs._

 

**{Talk to Yoshi}**

 

Yoshi: Howdy Howdy, come on over to the great Yoshi Akeno.

 

Hayato: Hey Yoshi what's happening?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} What is happenin’ is that I need yo’ assistin’. As much as I ain’t proud to admit it, a show finna not be workin’ by itself.

 

_So he needs my help huh? What happened to the great Yoshi better than all of us combined? Anyways, I don’t mind helping him._

 

Hayato: What can I help you with?

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} Well, well, well, I’ve been settin’ up some equipment backstage, all I be needin’ is for a couple of y’all to be stayin’ there and be handlin’ lights and music and so on.

 

_Wait he wants me to miss the show? That’s slightly annoying…_

 

Hayato: But why are you asking me of all people?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} I’ve already been writin’ down a sheet with all da necessary cues… It finna be an easy enough job! {Flustered} Plus, the Yosh’ don’t be trustin’ them other peeps with dis… If da show was to be in ruins… That won’t be happenin’!

 

_So he’s asking me because he trusts me… Or at least more than the other guys… I'll take that as a compliment. I guess I don't really have much of a choice here do I? I’m kind of annoyed I’ll be missing the show though…_

 

Yoshi: Stop right there! The Yosh’ be knowin’ what’s in yo’ head! You don’t be wantin’ to miss the best circus show on the planet Do ya? Rest assured, I be havin’ the solution!

 

_The solution?_

 

Yoshi: {Bows} I’ve already asked Sweater Weather to be filmin’ the whole thing. You’ll be lucky enough to be watchin’ it in replay!

 

_Sweater weather? I’m guessing he’s referring to Hikari, she’s the only one wearing a sweater here… And she does have a camera that’s right! Well, it's better than nothing. I guess I'll help him then…_

 

Hayato: Alright, Yoshi I’m in… I'll help you!

 

Yoshi: {Poses} That be… Fantasmabulous! The show can begin soon!!! Oh you won’t be bein’ alone helpin’ I’ve already asked Helmet Boy and Moneybags to be a part of the Yoshi Crew!

 

_Oh… So once again I'm not first choice! How pleasant… Well there could be worse partners than Kôzuke and Fukami so I’ll be okay._

 

Oriana: Y-Yoshi…

 

_There she is… I wonder where she has been all this time…_

 

Yoshi: {Ignoring Oriana} Fantastic this show shall be… Out of dis world!

 

Oriana: Yoshi, I… uh have what you asked me…

 

Yoshi: Mere mortels… Y’all ain’t ready!

 

Oriana: Yoshi… P-please…

 

Yoshi: {Poses} FOR THE WORK OF A GOD!

 

_He’s too focused on his ego to hear her… Poor Oriana._

 

Oriana: {Cries}  Y-Yoshi!

 

Yoshi: {Startled} Oh you here Music Box? You be bringin’ what I asked?

 

Oriana: Y-yes it’s all on stage

 

Yoshi: Perfect! {Screaming} EVERYBODY, DA BEST SHOW OF YO’ LIVES FINNA BEGIN! GET TO YO’ PLACES!

 

_He started leaving_

 

Hayato: Good luck Yoshi!

 

Yoshi: {Under his breath} The Yosh’... ain’t be needin’ no luck…

 

…

 

_The show is about to start… The audience is starting to sit in front of the stage… Hikari is at the very front, camera in hand. Kenji is standing at the back guarding the door… Even though it’s kind of useless seeing how Monokuma doesn't use doors…_

 

_…_

 

_I looked up, the night sky coupled up with the stage lights created a very festive atmosphere… The smiles on everybody’s faces proved to me that my worries were for naught… Tonight is going to be awesome. I’m sure of it!_

 

_…_

 

_I should go backstage, I assume Fukami and Kôzuke are already waiting there for me._

 

**{Move to Backstage Area}**

 

_As I got there, I immediately noticed all the work that had been put in getting this place ready for the show. The room I had visited on the first day was hardly recognizable. The sliding door had been completely opened and a big black curtain had been hung up on the ceiling to create a sort of separation between the stage and this newly created backstage area. Suddenly the little changing room at the back made a lot more sense… Could Monokuma have planned it all to this extent?_

 

_Argh, I shouldn't think of that stupid bear… Let me concentrate on the task at hand._

 

**{Talk to Fukami}**

 

Fukami:Good Evening Seiki-San, {Adjusts glasses} I presume you have also been brought into this by Akeno-san… {Unnerved} I propose we do our best…  for the group as a whole.

 

_She doesn't seem too happy to be here, I thought she said she always wanted to help._

 

Hayato: Is something troubling you Fukami? You look a little bit annoyed…

 

Fukami: {Angry} …

 

…

 

Fukami {Stoic}It… It does not matter, I had business to attend to but so be it. I am glad to be assisting in this production.

 

_Sure… You don’t look so glad but whatever, I’d rather not argue right now._

 

Fukami: Enough with this aimless banter… I propose we concentrate on our duty yes? I have already studied the mixing table we have been given…

 

{Camera shows a mixing table annotated with many different colored post-it notes}

 

Fukami: On the sheet of paper given to me by Akeno-San there are many cues which indicate which button to press. In short whenever we hear applause we are expect to do something, changing lights or changing the music. It all seems very doable.

 

_She looks like she knows what she is doing… Well less for me to do, that’s not a bad thing. At least nobody will blame me in case something goes wrong…_

 

Fukami: I am used to this type of apparatus, business gatherings often require a mixing table and I like being in charge of every aspect of my work. It will not be perfect… if I am not in charge.

 

_Perfectionist much? I guess it does explain her success in a way… She worked so hard for everything to be perfect, that’s what gave her this reputation and… made her so rich._

 

Fukami: {Finger on lip} Be that as it may. The show will begin shortly. I shall take care of the mixing table but I will ask you to stay put, Seiki-san. Akeno-san or I might require your help at any time.

 

Hayato: Of course, you can count of me.

 

_Hopefully it won't come to that thought, I'm not against not doing anything…_

 

**{Talk to Kôzuke}**

 

Kôzuke: Hey again Hayato man! {Worried} I see Yoshi also brought you into this mess…

 

_Oh… and here’s someone else who doesn't seem very enthusiastic about these last minute responsibility_

 

***bong***

 

_That sounded like metal hitting concrete... It was faint yet loud enough for me to notice it._

 

Hayato: Did you hear that?

 

Kôzuke: Hear what?

 

Hayato: Hm, Forget about it...

 

_If he didn't hear it then it was probably nothing..._

 

Hayato: Anyways, What’s the matter with you?

 

Kôzuke: I just don't feel like doing this.

 

Hayato: Why not? Did you want to see the show?

 

Kôzuke: What? Nah man… {Surprised} I don't care about this stupid show!

 

_Then what’s the problem…?_

 

Kôzuke: I just don't handle responsibilities well you know, I don't want people to blame me if it all goes to shit… {Looks to side} I didn't sign up for this…

 

Hayato: I guess that makes-

 

Kôzuke: Not only that, {Worried} But I don't like leaving Kenji alone… He’s gonna get so bored man… And he’s gotta stand next to the door, he can't even sit down like everyone else. How unfair is that man?

 

Hayato: Sure I guess that-

 

Kôzuke: I'm not done, {Looks to side} Seriously why was I picked out of all people huh? The heck do I know about circus shows man?

 

_He is full on ranting now…_

 

Kôzuke: Also seriously, why is there no air conditioning in this room, I'm so hot right now, it's not even funny…

 

_He does have a point… This room is burning hot._

 

Hayato: We should do something about this or we’ll quickly feel ill…

 

Kôzuke: True that man… {Worried} But what can we do?

 

Hayato: What about opening this big window at the back… We could let some air through and hopefully the room will get gradually colder…

 

Kôzuke: That could work… Why don't you do the honors man?

 

_In other words you you want me to do all the work… This is a “lift open” type of window, and it looks particularly heavy… Fine, I guess it’ll benefit us all either way._

 

**{Examine Backstage Window}**

 

_I slowly approached the imposing frame of the backstage window, half questioning why someone would design a window so oversized…_

 

_It is when I opened it, with great struggle but we don’t need to emphasizes this part, that I realized our mistake, the window didn't open to the outside but rather to the gym… About 5 or 6 meters below our position was the immaculate gymnasium floor which could have been used for so many activities… If our situation wasn't so grim._

 

Kôzuke: So much for outside fresh air huh… I can't believe we’re in this nice a resort and we can't go outside… How stupid is this…?

 

Hayato: I do have to agree that it makes very little sense, the again does anything really make sense in the place?

 

Kôzuke: True that, true that… {Looks to side} Well, might as well leave it open now, if the air flows a little it might get cooler in here…

 

_Might as well…_

 

Kôzuke: Alright let’s get back to that control table thing, the show’s probably about to start.

 

_Let’s…_

 

**{Examine Inflatable swimming pool}**

 

_There is one thing I don't understand… What’s this inflatable swimming pool doing here? Right in the middle of the room…_

 

Fukami: You’re curious concerning the pool Seiki-san, correct?

 

Hayato: Yeah, that’s right… Any ideas?

 

Fukami: I was confused as well to begin with but I did ultimately find the answer in the program sheet Yoshi gave me…

 

Hayato: And?

 

Fukami: This is simply a prop for his final trick, acrobatics over this swimming pool, filled with cold water,  seems to be the cherry on the cake.

 

Hayato: Is it safe having it in the middle of the room though? If it's already full of water, with all the electric cables around here it might be dangerous no?

 

Fukami:{Adjusts glasses} It appears there is not enough time between the acts to fill the swimming pool, it is indeed more practical to have it full to begin with.

 

Hayato: I see… Let’s be careful then… We don't want any silly accidents…

 

Fukami:{Finger on lip} Indeed, thank you for the notice Seiki-san, we shall be cautious…

 

_…_

 

_Fukami, Kôzuke and I stayed in silence for a couple minutes as the lights dimmed… Even though we couldn't see anything past the black silky curtain, we held our breath as the crowd got quiet…_

 

_…_

 

_And then bursted with applause as Yoshi’s shadow appeared on our side of the curtain, bowing with confident swagger. The man of the hour was on stage… The show had started!_

 

_For the next hour or so, Yoshi performed different acts, causing the audience to cheer, laugh or even scream when he carried out more dangerous stunts, all we could see was his silhouette through the curtain but seeing how high the shadow was, we understood how perilous some of his acts were… definitely deservant of the Ultimate Circus Artist._

 

_Yoshi occasionally left the stage to change costumes and greeted us with a thumbs up… we were doing our job well apparently. Then again, I say we but it’s really Fukami who did everything. I almost never touched the control panel as she wanted to be in charge of everything. Despite all the experience she claimed to have however, she did seem very nervous, understandably so, as Yoshi would be quite upset if we messed up his performance. Yet, the amount of sweat she produced did seem slightly out of character._

 

_…_

 

_Time went by fast and the performances transitioned flawlessly into one another without any apparent hitch. We followed the planning Yoshi had left us and we made sure everything tech related went through according to plan. It is only towards the end of the show between two acts that we had an… unexpected guest._

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Hey guys!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Um, hi Raiko.

 

Fukami: Good evening, Itake-san.

 

_What does she want…? It’s clear that nobody trusts her so I wonder what the hell she wants to do now. She won’t mess up our organisation… She better not._

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} May I ask what it is you’re doing on this side of the curtain, Itake-san. Are you not part of the crowd?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Oh but of course hehe. I am simply weary of this heat. Staying hydrated is important. Therefore being the responsible girl that I am, I thought I’d get drinks for everyone, that includes you guys who sacrificed yourselves for the good of the show!

 

_Her “cute” persona is so obviously fake, I don’t know why anyone would buy it. It is nice of her to get us drinks and I would be perfectly fine with it if it was anyone but her… What is it that she wants? That’s the real question._

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} You’re not gonna poison us or anything are you?

 

_Raiko proceeded to wrap both her arms around Kôzuke, who immediately turned red as a tomato._

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hehe, you’re so funny Kôzuke… {Heart with hands} I’d never do anything so evil, I’m incapable of doing any harm to anyone after all.

 

Kôzuke: That’s cool and all but do you mind letting go of me please.

 

_Raiko proceeded to kiss him on the cheek which was he responded to by uncomfortably fumbling away from her grasp._

 

_…_

 

_What is she trying to do here? Clearly she’s making Kôzuke uncomfortable on purpose but is that just for her own amusement or is there a more serious reason? I wonder…_

 

Fukami: Ahem, I will gladly have a glass of water Itake-san, it is very nice of you to offer.

 

_That was a diplomatic way to break the awkward silence… I know for a fact that Fukami is smart enough to share my suspicions regarding Raiko’s actions. It’s best to play along for now._

 

Hayato: I’ll also gladly have water, thanks Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} And what about you my dear?

 

Kôzuke: {Embarrassed} Uh… I t-think I’ll have a-a glass of juice please.

 

Raiko: {Curtsy} With pleasure, I’ll bring that to you in an instant.

 

_Raiko left and we waited a few minutes in silence… Putting together what had just happened._

 

_…_

 

_The look on Fukami’s face showed I was right to think she was onto Raiko’s ruse… The look on Kôzuke’s however transpired of a strange mix of embarrassment, anger and a sort of arousal… That was definitely a weird experience for him._

 

Fukami: Itake-san… is up to no good. I suggest not drinking whatever concoction she brings us.

 

Kôzuke: {Alarmed} Wait… you actually thinks she would poison us?

 

Fukami: {Finger on lip} I do not think anything, I will just advise you to be cautious with her, we know she is a twisted individual.

 

_Twisted is definitely the word… Not only is her talent the Ultimate Schemer but she has shown by her actions since we got here, that she has no intention of getting along with us… which makes this cute persona very hard to buy… I guess we’ll just see._

 

Hayato: You’re right, I think we should be cautious with her.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Do you think she would be capable of… you know doing it?

 

_I’ve been asking myself the same question… It is a hard one really…_

 

Fukami: It would be a bad move on her behalf to kill this early in the game as we would automatically suspect her…

 

Kôzuke: What do you mean this early? You think there are going to be multiple murders? But I thought we said we weren't going to let that happen man.

 

_It is quite a statement she made… What if? No. No, I can’t afford to think like her. Realistically, nobody here seems capable of such a crime… Even Raiko… she wouldn’t kill someone would she? It’s too horrible of a thing seriously._

 

Fukami: {Stoic} As much as I do hate to say it, this outcome does seem… inevitable to me, especially given Monokuma’s motives, that is unless we find a way out of this resort, that should be our main concern from tomorrow on.

 

Hayato: That’s a valid idea, we should let Kyia and Reijiro know… maybe without the whole multiple murders idea though. It would be useless to scare the group.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} You are correct, I will keep my opinions to myself… and be hopeful, just like you. Perhaps that is the way forward.

 

…

 

_I sure hope it is… Huh, the irony of hoping that hope is the right thing to do… That is quite the paradox… yet I won’t change my mind, Fukami raises a fair point, but we will be stronger than that… All of us._

 

Kôzuke: Wait a second please, Fukami when you say that we need to find a way out… do you think tha-

 

***CRASH***

 

_That… that came from the stage, what the hell happened? With all this discussion I stopped paying attention to what was going on on stage. I can hear faint screams… What the hell?_

 

Kôzuke: {Scared} Guys… W-what what the heck was that loud noise…?

 

Fukami: I… I do not know… We should go verify that everything is fine and that no one is harmed…

 

_Yes… we definitely should… and quickly!_

 

Hayato: Kôzuke! Let’s go. Fukami, why don’t you stay here, just in case something tech related can be done.

 

Fukami: What is it that you mean Seiki-san?

 

Hayato: I-I don’t know… lights or something, just… just trust me please!

 

_I don’t know why I’m so insistent on her staying but… I have a hunch… I’ve seen how clumsy she can be in stressful situations, she tends to easily trip and fall… Right now’s not the time and I feel like she could help better from right here._

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} I shall trust you then Seiki-san… Now go quick!

 

Hayato: Kôzuke, come with me!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} Y-yes… yes man, wait for me!

 

**{Move to Rooftop Area}**

 

_I ran through the curtain expecting the worst… but what I saw was definitely not what I expected… The stage… it was…_

 

{Camera shows the stage collapsed, with Yoshi trapped under some rubble}

 

Jessie: {Scared} Yoshi-kun! Are you okay?

 

Kenji: What the fuck happened to the stage?

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} That’s why I never work for small production companies…

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahhhh, Y-Yoshi!

 

_What the hell?_

 

Hikari: Hayato! You’re there, we… we have to help him!

 

Hayato: Hikari! Tell me what happened!

 

Hikari: {Tearing up} He was in the middle of a trick on the trapeze and the top of the stage just fell… on him!

 

_God… that can’t be good! We’ve got to get him out of there asap!_

 

Kenji: I’ll help you get the rubble off him! Just pull him out of there quickly!

 

_We ran towards Yoshi… who… who wasn’t moving, no it can’t be… he can’t be… Not after all this, not now!_

 

_There was an enormous piece of wood on top of him, meaning he couldn’t get up even if he wanted to. His long hair was covering his face, meaning I couldn’t see… if he was alive._

 

_It was an absolute mess, Oriana and Jessie were crying loudly… and with the now creepy sounding circus music still playing, I could almost not hear a thing. Why is the music still playing? I don’t understand._

 

Kenji: {Furious} I’ll get this fucking thing off him alright? You guys pull him out, on my signal.

 

_Hikari gave me a hesitant look, we have to do this now, we have no time for hesitation._

 

Kenji: Three… two… one! now…

 

_And with a roar… he lifted the wooden plank, his big biceps seemingly close to bursting due to it’s excessive weight._

 

Kenji: ARGHHHHH, FUCKING… HURRY!

 

_Hikari and I did as fast as we could, and pulled Yoshi out of this wooden trap. As soon as he was out, Kenji let the plank go and fell on his knees, visibly out of breath._

 

Hikari: Yoshi! Yoshi, are you alright?

 

_My instant reflex to put my fingers on his wrist… a pulse. Thank god. He’s alive… that’s the first thing that matters._

 

Yoshi: I’m… I’m… what happened?

 

Hikari: Oh my god he’s okay!

 

_Hikari instinctively got down and hugged him, a wave of relief traversed the rooftop… Yoshi’s okay… he’s okay._

 

Yoshi: I’ve gotta… get back… the show ain’t… over. {Looks at stage} Nononono, that ain’t possible.

 

_Yoshi was visibly pained to see he couldn’t continue, with the stage broken as it was… the show could definitely not go on._

 

Hikari: I… I’ll take care of him, it’s okay… It’s okay everybody!

 

_We can’t be sure he’s not severely injured just yet… But at least he’s alive… that’s all that matters. I… I actually thought he could be dead for a second, after everything we said about keeping each other alive, such a… dumb accident, it would have been… truly awful._

 

Kôzuke: Um, Hayato man, maybe we should go get Fukami now that we know he’s okay, she must be worried shitless!

 

_That’s right, I forgot about her, in fact she probably kept the music on just in case the crashing sound was part of the show…_

 

Hayato: You’re right let’s go tell her that everything is okay, she deserves to know!

 

Kôzuke: {Relieved} That’s… that’s right man, everything is-

 

***CRASH***

 

_What the hell… That was almost louder than the first one but it came from downstairs… The gym maybe? What could have made this loud of a sound? we should… go check it out!_

 

Oriana: Kyahhh!!!

 

Kenji: {Furious} Fucking again?

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} What… What was that man? Didn't it come from the… the gym?

 

Hayato: I think it did… We should let the others take care of Yoshi and… see what happened. It’ll be fine…

 

_Deep down… I knew it was unlikely that it’d be fine, we were lucky with Yoshi… Could we get lucky a second time?_

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Should we still go get Fukami man ?

 

_We don't really have the time but… She must be so confused, we’ve gotta keep her up to date… It wouldn't be fair for her otherwise…_

 

Hayato: Let’s go get her, she can come see what happened with us, we have to hurry though!

 

Kôzuke: O-okay, let’s go

 

**{Move to Backstage Area}**

 

Hayato: Fukami, come with us quick!

 

Fukami: Seiki-san!

 

_Before I even entered the room I was already shouting orders, probably under the influence of stress… I want to know what the hell happened downstairs!_

 

Kôzuke: Hurry man, we don't have time to stay idle!

 

Fukami: I’m… I’m coming, wait a seco- KYAAH!

 

_I did say she was clumsy only a few minutes earlier… I guess this is me jinxing it.! As soon as she saw Kôzuke and I she started running towards us and… she tripped and fell right in the swimming pool with a huge splash… I knew the pool in the middle of the room was a bad idea but now? Out of all times?_

 

Kôzuke: Fukami? What are you doing we don't have time to mess around!

 

Fukami: {Angry} I’m confused… and s-sorry… I must have slipped… something was slippery on the floor… I swear… Damnit it’s cold…

 

_That's the first time I hear her swear… She looks very embarrassed and angry at herself… It's not the first time stuff like this happens, she really is clumsy… Anyways we don't have time to lose…_

 

Hayato: Kôzuke , grab a towel from the rack over there, let's get her out of there and go!

 

Kôzuke: I'm on it!

 

_He threw the towel to Fukami who grabbed it and wrapped it around her shoulders._

 

Hayato: Take my hand, let's go!

 

_She took it and I got her out of the pool. She was soaking wet but we don't have time to wait around._

 

Fukami: Thank you Seiki-san, I am profoundly sorry for my clumsiness…

 

Hayato: Don't worry about it, let's just go! I'll catch you up on what happened when we’re there!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Come on man, what are we waiting for?

 

_Let's go, quick!_

 

**{Move to Rooftop Area}**

 

_Back in front of the stage, everybody was in a circle around Yoshi who seemed to be a lot less pale… He’ll be alright, that's a good news._

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Hayato! What happened? What was that second loud noise!?

 

Hayato: We’re going to check it out right now! It came from the gym I think.

 

Hikari: I’ll come with you guys, let’s hurry please! What if something bad happened?

 

_God please… I pray nothing that bad happened…_

 

Hikari: {Surprised} Fukami, why are you wet?

 

Fukami: It is… a story for another time sorry,{Stoic} I have a bad feeling about this and... I need to clear this doubt in my head…

 

_Fukami left running down the stairs_

 

Kôzuke: W-wait for me!

 

Hikari: Let’s go Hayato!

 

Kenji: I also heard that crashing sound… even though the others seem to only have fucking ears for Yoshi… What could it be…?

 

Hayato: We’re going there now Kenji, we’ll keep you informed!

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Very well, I will gather Reijiro and those who weren't here, everybody should be kept to date!

 

Hayato: Perfect, Meet us there!

 

_Argh, Kenji’s right, the others are too worried about Yoshi to realize something else might be wrong, we’ve gotta check the gym out… For all of us!_

 

**{Move to First Floor}**

 

**{Move to Gym}**

 

_I don't have 20-20 vision… In fact my eyesight isn't the best from a far, so when I entered the gym… All I saw at the other extremity were shapes and colors… One colour did dominate… red… crimson red._

 

_It all happened so fast, but as Kôzuke, Hikari and I entered the gym and started running towards what we thought we were seeing… I slipped in a sort of induced trance. Perfect silence..._

 

_Then one by one my senses started coming back to me. I saw Fukami kneeling down next to something… or someone… My nose picked up on a very typical smell that I didn't instantly recognize… the smell of blood. I heard… I heard my friends screaming._

 

Fukami: {Panicked} How… How could this happen?

 

Kôzuke: {Crying} N-no way man… Who… Who the hell did this?

 

Hikari: NOOOOOOOOOO… No no no, please no! Not now, Not…

 

_I was finally close enough to be sure my eyes weren't deceiving me… and when Fukami flipped the body over to check its pulse, all the doubts were gone, I was really seeing it… The worst possible scenario… had happened._

 

{Camera zooms in to show an arm floating in a pool of blood, it then shows the bloody mess that used to be the victim’s head and a bent-in candlestick covered in blood laying next to the body. His usual white hair turned completely red and his bandana a couple of feet away, the camera finally zooms out to show the body of Kyia Taro}

 

_Kyia Taro, the Ultimate Parkour Artist, was dead._

 

_The moment this thought crossed my mind, my world fell apart._

 

_The killing game… had already begun._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have our very first casualty of the killing game! Hopefully this caught some of you off guard!  
> Feel free to leave theories on who you think did it, reactions, feedback or anything you feel like telling me in the comments, it does means a lot to me.
> 
> The investigation will hopefully come out soon-ish as I will have a bit more time to write.
> 
> Thank you again for reading my story, i’ll see you in the next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Deadly Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is the investigation, hope you’ll enjoy!

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

Monokuma: Attention ye bastards: A body has been discovered, all surviving residents are kindly demanded to head to the gymnasium. Following a brief time for investigation, the class trial will finally begin!

 

_I fell to my knees as I stared at the body of my friend… Kyia, the guy who everybody liked, the guy who we knew we could trust… The guy who brought us all together, why… Why him? Who would want him dead of all people? He’s the one who told me to trust everyone… But now I realise that he was wrong, someone here betrayed us… One of us is a murderer… I held my face between my hands, resisting the urge to throw up as the nauseating smell of his already decaying corpse filled the room._

 

Fukami: {Holding head with hands} Taro-san… I do not understand…

 

Kôzuke: {Horrified} I think I'm gonna be sick man! Is he really… really dead?

 

Fukami: I am… afraid it is the case, Taro-san is very much dead.

 

Hikari: {Crying} Kyia… why… why you?

 

_She crumbled on top of his body, holding him tightly and crying all the tears she could possibly hold in her._

 

_Hikari and Kyia were close… I can't imagine how it feels for her, he was stripped away from all of us… I still can't fathom who’d be capable of taking a life… taking his life._

 

Kenji: {Furious} What the fuck happened? what was with that announcement?

 

Reijiro: Explain to me at once what has occurred!

 

_As they got closer both of them saw the body and had… similar reactions to ours._

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} It can not be, he is not dead is he? It is not true, did I… fail as a leader?

 

Kenji: {Ripping at shirt} ARGHHHHH, NO FUCKING...! WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO HIM? BRING THEM TO ME SO THAT I FUCK THEM UP AND AVENGE HIM, WHO DID IT HUH? I WANT A FUCKING NAME!

 

Hayato: Kenji… Calm down please, we don't know who did it yet… he was like this when we arrived here.

 

Kenji: DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, DON’T YOU GET IT? KYIA’S FUCKING DEAD! HE’S GONE, WE’LL NEVER SEE HIM AGAIN FOR FUCK’S SAKE, {Wiping away tears} DO YOU NOT GET THAT?

 

Reijiro: There… There is no point in screaming… this is my fault, I have failed in protecting the group.

 

Kenji: {Furious} SHUT THE FUCK UP, THIS IS THE FAULT OF THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO KILLED HIM!

 

Reijiro: We shall… Just wait until everyone is here, we will figure out what to do then…

 

_What does he mean, what to do? There’s nothing we can do… He’s dead, he’s gone, we’ll never see him again! What the hell can we do!?_

 

…

 

_We waited in silence a couple minutes while the rest of the group gradually arrived to the gym to find the body of our former friend…_

 

Fusume: No… I should have seen it coming… {Sad} I was… too weak.

 

Jessie: Kyia-kun!!! Kyia-kun… Wake up!!! Wake up! {Cries} please…

 

Yoko: {Terrified} AHHH, a… body?! But why?

 

Shinto: Don't look honey… Don't look {tearing up} it’ll be alright.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} Pfffff, that… That's not a body double is it? {Scared} Why is he… dead?

 

Yoshi: {Angry} After the attempt of my own life… one of us has… killed? That ain't possible!

 

Oriana: {Crying} KYAHHHHH! Is t-that b-blood? Kyia… H-he… {Faints}

 

Jessie: Oriana-chan! Get up, now’s not the time!

 

_As expected the only one who seemed unphased was Raiko who nonchalantly walked over to the body_

 

Raiko: {twirls hair} Huh, who ever killed him didn't go gently, {Evil smirk} his head is completely fucked…

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} Do you not even care? One of us is dead and you just… smile? How could you?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} hehehe, you should see the look on your faces right now! How are you all surprised? I told you from day one that it would happen. This is a KILLING game, do you know what that means?

 

Hayato: Raiko…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} How can you... say such evil things, this is no game!

 

Raiko: Of course it's a game! Kyia was the poor guy who bit the bullet first… But trust me he won't be the last! Only the best will survive this… {Confident} And I be will among them, hehehe!

 

_How can she… Be so confident about herself like that? Our friend just died and… now if we don't figure out who did this to him, we’re all joining him… The only way to justify her ego right now would be…could she already know who did this?_

 

Kenji: {Wiping away tears} You… you fucking bitch, did you do this? You killed him didn't you? You’re the only one here capable of doing something like this, {Furious} It's gotta be you!

 

Raiko: {Evil smirk} Aw Kenji, your stupidity has become somewhat endearing by now!

 

Kenji: {Furious} What the fuck did you…?

 

Raiko: You were guarding the door that lead down stairs weren't you?

 

Kenji: Yes but…

 

Raiko: Then riddle me this, how would I have gotten all the way down to the gym and back up without you noticing?

 

Kenji:  That's… No, I don't think I saw her but…

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} My point exactly, That door is the only way down from the roof is it not?

 

Reijiro: {Opens book} My study of the maps does show-

 

Raiko: {Lights cigarette} Perfect, then my sweet sweet Kenji provides me with a perfect alibi, {Takes a hit} thanks my love!

 

Kenji: You bitch you… you set me up!

 

Raiko: {Evil Smirk} In fact, good news for eleven of you, everyone who was at the show has a perfect alibi now, following the same logic. {Takes a hit} You’re welcome!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Wait, what are you saying?

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} This would result in saying the killer has to be… Could she be correct in her assumption?

 

Yoko: It would make sense…

 

Rina: {Sips on coffeee} Well, I know I didn't do it, a celeb like me would never get her hands dirty like that.

 

_But wait… Is Raiko saying that it's…? I don't understand, what is she trying to achieve?_

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Wait, Raiko are you saying you know who the killer is?

 

Raiko: {Evil smart} Maybe I do, maybe I don't… Who knows hehe, don't want to ruin our fun at the trial!

 

Shinto: What do you mean fun? {Bites hat} Our lives are on the line damnit!

 

Kenji: {Furious} Fucking tell us what you know right now you bitch!

 

Monokuma: Hey hey hey, why don't you guys keep the arguing for the class trial? Now’s the time for investigating!

 

Kenji: The fuck do you mean investigation? Do I look like fucking Miss Marple to you?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Kenji’s right, what do we know about investigating? Like, what are we even supposed to do?

 

Monokuma: That’s your job to figure out, not mine, but if you bastards want a shot at surviving the class trial,{Red eye glowing} you better hurry up and start collecting clues!

 

Jessie: Did you… do this to Kyia-kun?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Of course not upupu, I’d never interfere with this game, nope the killer is definitely one of you! How exciting!

 

Hayato: But what are we supposed to do? You do realise none of us know how to investigate a murder right?

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} Upupu, I don't care, this is for your sake really, all I want is a fun trial but if you’ve got nothing, a nice group execution will do the trick nicely!

 

Reijiro: Hold on,

 

Monokuma: Nope, I've got nothing else to say to y’all now get to work!

 

_And just like that he vanished…_

 

Jessie: So… are we supposed to just accept that Kyia-kun is _tot_ and investigate like he was just anyone…? {Sad} how horrible!

 

Yoko: That Kyia is what?

 

Reijiro: {Opens book} Dead, tot means dead in German…

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahhhh! I hate that word!

 

Kenji: Do you mind stopping your fucking translations and tell me what I'm supposed to do now?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} I'm afraid that Yoko and I are just as confused...

 

Kôzuke: How are we supposed to handle this man?

 

_Here we were, completely lost. How could we do know what to do? We’re still kids, we're not the police, investigating murders is definitely out of our skill set… And yet, instead of mourning the death of our friend, we have to start throwing fingers at each other on who did this to him… That's our only way to survive._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, it appears we have no choice but to do our best… I shall propose the following-

 

Monokuma: {Out of nowhere} Guess who’s back! Itsa me!

 

Oriana: {Cries} KYAAH! He’s b-back!? But h-he left l-less than a minute a-ago.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} What do you want now Monokuma, I thought you said you had nothing else to say.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Well, I am a sensitive bear and when I heard y'all whining about not knowing how to handle the investigation, I thought I'd help a little bit!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Is that so?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} No dummy, I don’t care if you struggle! I just forgot to give you the Monokuma File! A crucial aspect of any good killing game!

 

Rina: The what now?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} The Monokuma File of course! It's nifty little document that gives you some technical information on the cause of death and the state of the body, stuff you lot wouldn't figure out by yourselves, and guess what, it's already in your resident IDs! You’re welcome!

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Am I correct in assuming this is an autopsy report of sorts?

 

Monokuma: Yeah, kind of… But it's got my name in front of it which makes it about a quadrillion times cooler!

 

Hayato: But wait a second Monokuma…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Nope! I'm done listening upupu, good luck to all of you!! Trust me you’ll need it… {Vanishes}

 

…

 

Reijiro: Well… This is better than nothing, even I don't have enough knowledge to practice an autopsy… This might help us in our investigation…

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} But… How do we know we can trust Monokuma, the info in the file might be completely wrong!

 

Hayato: I don’t think we have much of a choice but to trust him. It's not like we can afford to disregard his autopsy.

 

Fusume: {Chin resting on hand} I have some training in post-mortem examination… I shall stay here and examine the body. I will inform the group of any discrepancies I come across.

 

Reijiro: This sounds like a fair idea to me. {Smug} Now, we do not know how long we have, hence, we should make the most of the time we have. I propose we all do our best to investigate this murder.

 

Hikari: Who are you to speak?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I beg your pardon

 

Hikari: {Angry} I asked who the fuck you think you are?

 

_Since when does Hikari swear? What’s up with her, she has a look of sheer… hatred on her face…_

 

Hayato: Hikari, w-what’s wrong?

 

Hikari: Shut up. I… I want to know… {Maniacal} Which of you three did it?

 

_What?_

 

Fusume: {Dark look} What are you implying?

 

Hikari: Raiko’s right, none of those who attended the show could have gone down to the gym to kill Kyia. So I'll ask again: Which of you three fucking did it?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} …

 

Fusume: {Dark look} …

 

Tadao: {Sombre} …

 

Raiko: {Giggles} hehe, I told you so did I not? All of us have alibis but you three. I guess I just made the investigation a lot easier for all of you right?

 

Kenji: {Raised Eyebrow} I know for a fact nobody went past me so… She’s gotta be right!

 

Shinto: Is it really is one of them?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} I d-don't want t-to doubt m-my friends!

 

Fukami: Sadly… It does seem there is no alternative to Itake-san’s proposed outcome…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Mmph, I see.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Are you all… against us now?

 

Hikari: {Maniacal} Just tell me which of you three did it? Which of you took Kyia from me huh? WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS TO ME?

 

_This is… what Raiko was trying to do, split us apart. I should have known, the group is divided now, and Hikari is close to breaking point… God damn it, Raiko got exactly what she wanted._

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} C’mon, we want an answer, which of you is the killer huh?

 

…

 

Fusume: I will… I will not stand for these accusations while… while I stood guard to protect the group… That is the only reason I failed to attend the show.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Is that so? Were you really doing that or were you maybe… killing Kyia?

 

_Fusume would never… Why is Raiko doing this? Why is she playing with Hikari like this. I just don't get it._

 

Fusume: {Hurt} …

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} What's wrong? Cat’s got your tongue? Or is it just the guilt of murder coming back to haunt you?

 

Fusume: I… will not take this…

 

_Fusume ran out of the gym._

 

Raiko: Ha! What about you Tadao? Will you be less of a coward and accept the consequences of your crimes?

 

_Now she’s changed target? She’s just torturing them! Why is no one intervening? Everybody’s just standing there, in awe. This is what Raiko is capable of doing… I can't move… Why can't I protect my friends? Why…?_

 

Tadao: {Sombre} … {Points at armband} I have nothing to say.

 

_Tadao also left the room…_

 

…

 

_By the look on Hikari’s face, I think she’s starting to realise what Raiko is trying to do, if she splits the group like this, all it’s gonna do is raise tension and make this even harder for us…_

 

Raiko: And… that leaves us with the one and only Reijiro, {Evil smile} Have you got something to say or will you just flee like the other two did?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} As a matter of fact, I do want to say something.

 

Raiko: C’mon {Twirls hair} no need to make us wait for it!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Very well, as opposed to Fusume and Tadao, I am fully aware of your reasons for accusing me. It does make the most logical sense for one of us three to be the killer. However, I do know for a fact that I am innocent of said crime, therefore, I believe the only thing I can do now is investigate in order to prove to all of you that you are mistaken.

 

Raiko: Eh, that is slightly better than the other two but I’m still not convinced, {Giggles} I hope it’s clear that you’re not off the hook just yet.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Of course, I do not expect to have my name cleared until I can back it up with evidence, this will, of course, come in the foreseeable future. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some investigating to do, in fact we all do, I advise you all stop wasting time pointing fingers and get to it. {Smug} Now if you’ll excuse me.

 

_And now, Reijiro was gone._

 

Raiko: hehehe, and that’s number three.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I just can’t believe one of us did this man…

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Tch, one of us… more like one of them!

 

Hayato: But wait, can we really be sure they are the only suspects before having done any type of investigating?

 

Rina: duh, {Sips on coffee} Who else do you want us to suspect, thanks to Kenji we all have holeproof alibis.

 

Kenji: That’s right, I can guarantee that nobody went past me, there was no way for anyone to go unnoticed!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself}  Hold on, how do we know that you didn’t go through that door Kenji?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Are you fucking accusing me now? Grrr, someone would have seen me if I had left!

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Hmm, can anybody prove that though.

 

Hayato: Hikari probably could, if she filmed the whole show then we should be able to see Kenji on the recording.

 

Kenji: That’s right, {Cracking fists} I was standing right next to the stage after all, Hikari can prove it! Right?

 

Hikari: {Maniacal} I… I…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Right… she’s still a bit freaked out, but anyways, knowing all this, it’s definitely gotta be one of them three!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} We just… can’t know which one of them did it.

Oriana: {Cries} I d-don’t want to doubt m-my friends!

 

Raiko {Evil smile} I wouldn’t put my trust in any of them if I were you Oriana, one of them definitely killed Kyia after all. {Twirls hair} Reijiro does have a point however, we should get on with the investigation. Good luck everyone hehehehe.

 

Kôzuke: Alright man, I’ll do my best!

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} M-me too, even t-though I don’t know how I’ll… um b-be much h-help.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Guess we don’t have much of a choice do we…

 

Shinto: Let’s do this together!

 

_A wave of approbation went through the room, and the group started scattering around in search for clues. After everyone had gone, I was left alone with Hikari… This is going to be awkward isn’t it?_

 

Hikari: {Sad} What… what have I done?

 

_I need to be reassuring, there’s no point in being mad at her outbursts._

 

Hayato: This… this wasn’t your fault, Raiko used you because she knew you were affected by Kyia’s death.

 

Hikari: I just blamed it all on them… even though at the end of the day it’s… it’s my fault.

 

_What?_

 

Hikari: If only I’d gone and talked to him when he needed me… he’d still be there, I’m sure he would have been.

 

_It’s true that she did take the decision to let him handle his problems alone earlier today._

 

{Flashback}

 

Hikari: The rest of you, back to your jobs if you will. Kyia will join us when he decides to act normal again.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Should you not go to talk to him maybe? It worked well last time…

 

Hikari: {Sad} No. This time he’s got to make the move to us. He is one of the leaders of the group, is he not? This is his responsibility.

 

Shinto: Ah, fair enough.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hikari: {Cries} That was the last time I saw him, angry… and violent. That’s not the Kyia I knew… He needed my help… and I just ignored it. {Maniacal} This is all my fault!

 

Hayato: Hikari stop this!

 

Hikari: {Surprised} Huh?

 

Hayato: We should have gone and helped him… all of us. Clearly he wasn’t well. But… but this isn’t what killed him. One of us did. One of our friends… is a murderer. This is who we should blame. Not ourselves.

 

Hikari: {Cries} B-but… but.

 

Hayato: There are no buts! No, our actions weren't perfect but we couldn’t have known, we’ll reflect on all of it when this is over, but first, we have to figure out who did this so why don’t you pull yourself together and help me solve this mess!

 

_That might have been… a tad excessive but she needs it._

 

_…_

 

Hikari: You… you’re right! I… I know I wronged him, {Passionate stance} But the only way I can redeem myself is by finding out who did this to him!

 

_Precisely!_

 

Hikari: Thank you Hayato for the wake up call… Let’s do this! {Shocked} Wait, do we have any idea how to investigate a murder?

 

Hayato: Not first hand no… but I did a lot of research on police work for my novels… I’ll just try to get inspired.

 

Hikari: Let’s do that then!

 

_My works of fiction are surely very far from our reality but it’s better than nothing… I guess I do have some sort of experience compared to the others here thanks to that. Let’s put it to profit._

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Alright… where do we begin?

 

**{Investigation Starts}**

 

Hayato: I guess the first thing we should do is read the Monokuma File and see what it can tell us.

 

Hikari: {Flips notebook} Sure, that seems like a good idea.

 

{Camera shows the Monokuma file displayed on Hayato’s resident ID}

 

Monokuma File :

 

The victim is Kyia Taro, the Ultimate Parkour Artist. The body was discovered in the gym. The estimated time of death lies between 8:00 and 9:00 PM. The cause of death was internal bleeding after severe blunt trauma to his skull with, it should be noted that there are signs of two different blows. Death was immediate. Other minor injuries include a deep cut on his arm and circular burns on his lower legs. No traces of poison were discovered in his blood.

 

Hayato: Huh, so he died when someone hit him on the head… that would explain the amount of blood…

 

Hikari: {Sad} I still can’t believe that one of us would do such a thing… it’s so horrible!

 

Hayato: Yeah tell me about it… we should take note of all this information, I’m especially intrigued by the two minor injuries listed… I wonder what could have caused the cuts and the burns, it seems odd.

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lense} Well… if it’s in this file, it’s probably of some importance, we’ll eventually figure out what this all means!

 

_I sure hope we will… This is definitely more complicated than in my books. Anyways, I should start taking mental notes of the information I gather tonight!_

 

{MONOKUMA FILE #1 added to truth bullets}

 

**{Examine Kyia’s Body}**

 

_This… this is the first time I see a dead body. I have described so many bodies in my novels and done a lot of research, that doesn’t mean I was ready to see my friend in such a state…_

 

Hikari: Are you okay Hayato? You look a bit pale…

 

Hayato: I’m fine… let’s just not spend too long focused on the body, this amount of blood is making me squeamish.

 

Hikari: I second that… we’ll do it as quickly as we can. {Passionate stance} It is necessary though, the Monokuma file might have left out some important stuff!

 

_Argh, I guess we really have to look at his body more in depth… Let’s get it over with._

 

**{Examine Head}**

 

_His head… was nothing but a bloody mess, his skull looked almost bent in by the force of the hit and his white hair was stained in an almost brown type of colour..._

 

Hikari: {Sad} Poor Kyia… Raiko was right in saying that whoever did this didn’t go gently… He was hit with great strength.

 

_That’s right, I didn’t know it was possible to injure someone so violently… The killer definitely had to be quite strong to deliver such a blow._

 

Hayato: I’m afraid his head won’t really teach us anything the Monokuma File didn’t already tell us…

 

Hikari: {Flips through note} Well, actually don’t you think that something is missing?

 

_Missing? As a matter of fact it’s true that there is something odd about his head now that I think about it…_

 

Hikari: Where could it be? That thing…

 

_I think I saw it not too far from the body, I should check it out next._

 

**{Examine Bandana}**

 

Hikari: Here it is… I knew something was off! He isn’t wearing his signature bandana!

 

_It’s true, his bandana laid on the floor a couple of feet away from the pool of blood. I grew so accustomed to seeing him wearing it that it did strike as odd._

 

Hikari: {Surprised} Wait… isn’t something a bit weird here? Look at the colour, doesn’t it seem a lot darker than usual?

 

_Hmm, now that she mentions it… the colour does seem slightly unnatural._

 

Hayato: Let me look at it closer…

 

_Ew, why is it wet? Oh my gosh… it’s covered in blood! That’s why it’s such an unusual colour._

 

Hikari: {Sad} Is that… blood all over it?

 

Hayato: Yeah, it does appear that way.

 

Hikari: Isn’t it strange though?

 

_Huh?_

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} I mean… it wasn’t in the pool of blood, nor on his head… so why is it so bloody?

 

Hayato: Well, I guess it would mean someone moved it… from his head to where we found it, I don’t quite know why someone would do that though.

 

Hikari: Or… or maybe he was wearing it when he got hit and it fell.

 

_That’s also a possibility…_

 

Hayato: Could be… nice intuition Hikari!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Journalism and investigation aren't that unrelated after all I guess! {Flips through notes} In other new, I think we should wash the blood away, maybe the bandana will show us something else.

 

_Yeah, I can’t put my finger on what, but something is still strange about that bandana._

 

_…_

 

_We headed to the sink at the entrance of the gym and to our surprise when we started washing it…_

 

Hayato: What the…

 

Hikari: {Surprised} The colour under the blood… it’s not red, it’s yellow!

 

Hayato: That’s definitely not the bandana he wore everyday… I wonder why he decided to change.

 

Hikari: He did seem attached to the red one, It does seem weird for him to change it just like that. {Flips through notes} Hmm, so many mysteries around one piece of clothing!

 

Hayato: I’m sure there is a logical explanation, let’s go back to the body, I don’t think we’re finished examining it.

 

Hikari: Let’s do that.

 

{BLOODY BANDANA added to truth bullets}

 

**{Examine Arm}**

 

Hayato: Once again, the Monokuma File doesn’t lie, there is a very nasty looking cut on his right wrist.

 

Hikari: {Sad} It looks like it hasn't healed at all, which means it was recent.

 

Hayato: I don’t believe in coincidences, this has got to be the killer’s doing!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Look at you acting like a real detective now! I thought you said you were squeamish!

 

Hayato: I’m trying my best not to be… alright let’s move on, we’ve already got record of this injury in the Monokuma File.

 

_“I don’t believe in coincidences” sounded badass in my head alright! Note to self, let’s not start cool catchphrases while investigating a murder!_

 

**{Examine Fanny Pack}**

 

_Kyia’s fanny pack is still on his body, so that means his bandana fell off, but his fanny pack stayed on… interesting._

 

Hikari: ACHOOOO!

 

Hayato: Argh! What was that for?

 

_I almost had a heart attack again…_

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Sorry... my nose was itchy!

 

Hayato: Please just… try to warn me before you do that next time, that was terrifying.

 

Hikari: Ugh, sorry!

 

Hayato: Now that I think about it… the air does feel kind of heavy around here.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} That’s probably because of all the powder on Kyia’s body.

 

_Powder? Huh, I was so concentrated on Kyia’s head and his injuries that I didn’t notice that there was white powder all over his torso and lower body…_

 

Hayato: That powder… he told me about it when I met him…

 

{Flashback}

 

Hayato: So tell me about parkour. What is it you do?

 

Kyia: {Deep in though} Hmmm, great question {Searches fanny pack}

well… {Claps with powder} I use this chalk powder to avoid slipping and I just roll with it. No method, I just freestyle and see what happens. {Big smile} I just love feeling like there is no boundary, and no obstacle I can’t overcome.

 

_He’s really passionate about what he’s saying, even though he is blabbering a little. I am gonna start getting asthma attacks if he doesn’t stop putting this powder everywhere though…_

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hikari: He used it to fight friction when he did parkour, he stored it in his fanny pack, clearly it must have opened up in the struggle, that’s why it’s all over his body.

 

Hayato: That must mean that… hmm, maybe the killer also got covered in powder!

 

Hikari: {Sad}  But nobody fits that description… we would have noticed it when we saw them just then.

_It is strange, the only possible explanation would be that the killer had time to get changed… but it only took us a couple minutes to round up everyone so that seems unlikely. So how did the killer avoid getting stained?_

 

{KYIA’S CHALK POWDER added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Hayato: Hi there Fusume, did you have the opportunity to examine the body?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Indeed, but unfortunately it has all been for naught.

 

Hikari: {Surprised} What do you mean?

 

Fusume: All I have managed to do is confirm what is inscribed in the Monokuma File, I have not learnt anything new, {Hurt} Nor anything to prove my innocence.

 

_Fusume was definitely hurt when Raiko started accusing her. I can understand her determination to find a solid piece of evidence to bring her off the hook._

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I am surprised that you are even talking to me Hikari, I thought I was on your main suspects list…

 

Hikari: {Sad} Raiko manipulated me… I overreacted and I am deeply sorry Fusume, I have since realised that the only forward is to trust each other… {Smiles} it’s innocent until proven guilty right?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I guess.

 

_Fusume’s clearly holding a grudge against Hikari for the moment, but we cannot really blame her… Hopefully she’ll forgive her as time goes by._

 

Hayato: Anyways, is there anything else you can tell us?

 

Fusume: Hm, I am now convinced by my study of the body that the file does not lie. It can indeed be trusted in its information.

 

Hayato: That’s already a useful thing to know.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} One last thing, the injuries on the head show that there were indeed two strikes, what the file does not tell us however is that one of them was very much stronger than the other, that’s the killing blow.

Hayato: Hm, interesting, could you determine if that one came before or after the weaker one?

 

Fusume: Sadly, that is out of my aptitudes, I would assume it came second but I cannot assure it.

 

Hayato: Okay, that was very helpful, thank you Fusume.

 

Hikari: {Sad} T-thanks…

 

{MONOKUMA FILE #1 has been updated}

 

Fusume: I will return to my work if you will.

 

Hayato: Actually I have one last question

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Speak…

 

Hayato: Well, I just thought… did Monokuma interfere in your preparations for the show in any way? I’m wondering if my group was the only one who got messed with?

 

_That son of… he made us lose so much time!_

 

{Flashback}

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} upupupupu, how amusing… But… what is this disgusting smell coming from this place. What have you damn teens even been eating?

 

Hayato: You tell me! You’re the one who’s been providing the food here, how the hell did it all rot so quickly?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} It s-smells so… so b-bad…

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} The eye knew it… but why did it not warn me… why, I wonder.

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} I have no idea how it turned to shit like that… Oh wait I do upupu!

 

_What the hell did that thing do now…_

 

Monokuma: I overheard you bastards talking about the organisation of your little party tonight so I thought I’d make it a little bit more annoying for y’all to set it up. Just a bit though. No need to despair about it just yet upupu!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_Absolutely disgusting…_

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} Hm, as a matter of fact he did.

 

_He did?_

 

Fusume: The bear replaced all the food Kyia had prepared with Monokuma themed snacks… Getting rid of them did make me waste a fair amount of time.

 

_So he did mess with her as well… I should remember to ask one person from each group what he did to piss them off, it could be of importance…_

 

{MONOKUMA INTERFERENCE added to truth bullets}

 

**{Examine Candlestick**

 

Hikari: This candlestick is the murder weapon right?

 

Hayato: It does definitely look this way… It’s covered in blood and… seeing by how damaged it is, we can assume it has been used to hit something.

 

Hikari: {Thoughtful} It does seem oddly specific though… like why use a candlestick of all things?

 

Hayato: I wonder… There has to be some reason.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Or… or maybe there is no reason, it might just have been the first blunt object the killer encountered.

 

_It’s true… Fusume warned me about this._

 

{Flashback}

 

Fusume: Nonsense! Have you not realised it yet? This resort is filled with opportunities for murder. Just look on the reception desk, there are heavy objects everywhere that are just begging to be used to kill.

 

_I guess she has a point. On the desk lie some candlesticks, trophies and lamps that could easily be used to clobber someone on the back of the head. This looks like a freaking clue board._

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hikari: Either way, all we need to know is that this is the most probable murder weapon, let’s not waste too much time on it.

 

_That seems rather careless but… we have no clue how long we get to investigate so she’s right. Let’s move on._

 

_…_

 

Hikari: {Sad}I think that’s all we’ll get from the body… Poor Kyia.

 

_Glad that’s over._

 

Hayato: Hikari… let’s see what else we can find in the gym.

 

Hikari: {Sad} … {Shocked} Y-yeah sorry!

 

**{Talk to Tadao}**

 

Hayato: Hi Tadao, do you mind talking to us for a second?

 

Tadao: {Sombre} …

 

Hayato: Um, did you hear me?

 

Tadao: …

 

_Right..._

 

Hayato: O-okay, well, we just wanted to ask you-

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} I have no alibi.

 

_Did he just… read my mind?_

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Was that what you wanted to ask him Hayato?

 

Tadao: I was alone in my room all evening. {Covers mouth with shawl} Nobody can prove it… nobody but…

_Oh gee, I wonder what he’s gonna say next… ugh this guy._

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} Nobody but the eye. The eye knows all!

 

_I called it! I freaking called it!_

 

Hikari: {Sad} I don’t think we’ll get much out of him Hayato, let’s move on!

 

_Yup._

 

**{Examine Piece of Cloth}**

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lense} Now what is this?

 

_She picked up a piece of pink cloth on the floor, it is quite far from Kyia’s body so I wonder if it’s related to the crime..._

 

Hikari: Hmm, it is nice cloth but wait… is that blood on it?

 

Hayato: Seems that way…

 

Hikari: {Hands on hips} Can you ever actually confirm anything? I swear, all you’ve done so far is be ambiguous and undecisive, it’s annoying!

 

_Wow, sorry mum…_

 

Hikari: Ugh, I see how it is… I’ll speak for both of us then… {Shocked} Oh wow Hayato is that blood on this pink piece of cloth? {Impersonating Hayato} Yes my dear Hikari, that is definitely blood, there is not a doubt in my little brain.

 

_Hey that sounds nothing like me!_

 

Hikari: Not only that, but it seems to have been ripped through, that’s definitely something to be noted. {Impersonating Hayato} Wow, Hikari, not only are you a beautiful person, you’re also such a good investigator!

 

_Are you done?_

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Hm, do you think it could be helpful to take a mental note of this piece of cloth? {Impersonating Hayato} Yes absolutely it could be a crucial clue! Now let’s move on to something else shall we!

 

Hayato: Wait a sec-

 

Hikari: {Angry} I said let’s move on!

 

Hayato: Oh… okay then…

 

_What the hell was that all for?_

 

{PIECE OF CLOTH added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Jessie}**

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Hey friends!

 

Hayato: Hi Jessie, did you find anything useful around here?

 

Jessie: _нет_ not really, I don’t think I’ll be very useful here… _désolé…_

 

_Guess she won’t…_

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Well, can you tell us about anything about what you witnessed this evening?

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Hm, from the moment the show started I only stayed at my seat, meaning all I could tell you is a list of people I saw during the evening.

 

Hayato: That’s actually really valuable information, it will strengthen these people’s alibis!

 

Jessie: {Thinking} Well, मुझे सोचने दो! That means « let me think » by the way… anyways, um I can say for sure that Oriana-chan and Rina-chan stayed at their seat with me, never got up once.

Raiko-chan was there for most of the show, until she got up to get drinks… Yoshi-kun was on stage all evening, _evidemment…_

Kenji-kun stayed at the door without budging… and oh, Hikari-chan was right behind me with her camera. I can assure you these people never left my sight!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Thank you Jessie, that was very useful!

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} _Bitteschön,_ I’m glad I could help!

 

_If what Jessie says is true… then all these people basically have rock-solid alibis. I don’t see why she’d lie to us about it as this can all be confirmed by asking the other people… Alright then, thank you Jessie, this could be super important!_

 

{JESSIE’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets}

 

Hikari: {Thoughtful} Hey Hayato… what’s that weird piece of paper on the floor over there?

 

Hayato: Where?

 

Hikari: Right there look, next to the sink!

 

Hayato: Hmm, let me take a look.

 

**{Examine “Weird Piece of Paper”}**

 

Hikari: So… {Flips through notes} I wonder what this is…

 

Hayato: It looks like some sort of bookmark and… wait! This is…

 

{Camera shows closeup of bookmark which has Reijiro’s face on it}

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Why the hell is Reijiro’s bookmark here of all places?

 

_There is no denying this has got to be his, I mean it has his branding and his face on it… The real question is how did it end up here in the gym… It definitely wasn’t here last time I came so… it is odd._

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Should we like… confront him about it?

 

Hayato: Maybe we should… actually no. You know what, this makes him even more of a suspect than he was to begin with… maybe we should keep this up our sleeve.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Ooh, sneaky… I like it. Alright let’s keep quiet about this. {Passionate stance} What do you think it means though?

 

Hayato: I don’t know just yet… But the fact he is among the three most suspicious people here to start with doesn’t make this seem too good for him.

 

Hikari: Hey, at least we have a good clue in case we ever need it.

 

_That’s right… nobody can say that our investigation has been 100% useless… Reijiro… what does this mean?_

_…_

 

_What did you do…?_

 

{BOOKMARK added to truth bullets}

 

Hikari: I think that’s all we are going to get from the gym Hayato, but there are other places which we want to investigate right?

 

Hayato: Right, I can think of a couple of locations we can take a look at…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} What about the rooftop… I mean if the killer isn’t one of those who didn’t attend, we could find some clues up there… y’know since all of us were present.

 

Hayato: Good idea…

 

_I still can’t quite imagine how anybody other than Reijiro, Fusume or Tadao could have done this, they’d have to go past Kenji without him seeing them and without being caught by Hikari’s camera… It seems to complicated… But if there is an answer it’s gotta be up there._

 

Hayato: Alright, shall we?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} After you!

 

**{Move to First Floor}**

 

**{Move to Rooftop}**

 

Hikari:{Flips through notes}  In fact… I just thought of something else we need to investigate here…

 

Hayato: And that is?

 

Hikari: Well, what if Yoshi’s accident… wasn’t an accident!?

 

_Hm, I did think about it too… It’s definitely a possibility._

 

Hikari: I mean, it seems a bit too convenient… for it to happen at the same time that Kyia was killed… It can’t be a coincidence.

 

Hayato: Yeah and…

 

Hikari: {Hands on hips} You don’t believe in coincidences, we know, this isn’t becoming a catchphrase.

 

Hayato: But it sounds cool!

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} No… no it doesn’t.

 

Hayato: Fine then, hater.

 

Hikari: What was that?

 

Hayato: N-nothing… let’s go back to investigating yeah?

 

Hikari: That’s better.

 

**{Examine Stage}**

 

_The stage would be the place to start if we wanted to find out more about the accident but…_

 

{Camera shows the destroyed remains of the stage}

 

_...in the state it’s at, we really can’t do anything with it._

 

Hikari: {Sad} I’m guessing we can’t really investigate the stage itself can we? Rubble is blocking everything.

 

Hayato: I guess not… but we might as well ask the people around if they know anything.

 

Hikari: Hopefully we’ll get something useful out of them… I still don’t think this was an accident.

 

**{Talk to Yoshi}**

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Howdy… {Sad} y’all here to be seein’ the pathetic clown who’s name be Yoshi Akeno?

 

_Yoshi’s still sad after the accident, I’m guessing it must be tough for him who was so confident before it all started…_

 

Hikari: I’m so sorry for what happened Yoshi, it wasn’t your fault…

 

Yoshi: {Sad} I have failed… it’s darn hard to be acceptin’ it… but it be the truth…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Well… to be honest, the entire performance until the accident was probably the best I’d ever seen so… {Smiles} I think it all went pretty well at the end of the day

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} Is dat true?

 

Hikari: One hundred percent the truth.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Why… why thank you! That finna be what I needed to get my nose out da water!

 

_Hikari found just the right words to cheer him up… well done her. He looks a lot more willing to talk now that he’s over the accident. We might even get some info out of him now!_

 

Hikari: So Yoshi, did you notice anything strange at any point during the show? Other than… the obvious.

 

Yoshi: Can’t say that I did… it all was to perfection until da accident! Even the transition finna be perfect {Points at Hayato} Well done with that, Broccoli!

 

_Is he calling me… broccoli? He’s got weird nicknames but there is no way I’m accepting that… then again now’s not the time. I’ll tell him off after the investigation is over!_

 

Hayato: So… because you were on stage the entire time, you don’t really know anything that could be useful to us do you?

 

Yoshi: {Juggling with one hand, thoughtful expression} Umm, actually, The Yosh’ does be knowin’ something!

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Yes?

 

Yoshi: Well, it be slightly embarrassing but… As you probs have noticed Broccoli, The Yosh’ had to be changin’ out in the open, in front of the Yoshi Crew!

 

Hikari: {Shocked} The Yoshi what now?

 

Hayato: He means, Fukami, Kôzuke and I, don’t worry about the name it’s not a definitive thing…

 

Hikari: Right… {Flips through notes} But wait Yoshi, why did you not use the changing rooms in backstage area?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} That finna be the problem ya’ se. The changin’ rooms were busy… The entire bloody show!

 

_Busy?_

 

Hayato: How did you know that they were busy Yoshi?

 

Yoshi: Simple enough, they be locked from the inside and… {Flustered} The Yosh’ be hearin’ weird noises from inside!

 

Hikari: {Shocked} What sort of weird noises.

 

Yoshi: {Blushes} Um, heavy breathin’ and… moanin’... I’d really rather not be thinkin’ about it now.

 

_That’s… weird. Who could it have been in that bathroom I wonder…? I mean, from the alibis given to us by Jessie, I think the answer is pretty obvious but… I’ll restrain myself from making assumption, we should just remember the changing rooms were out of order for now._

 

{YOSHI’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Rina}**

 

Rina: {Annoyed} What do you want?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Hi, Rina, we just have some questions for you.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Shame, cuz I have no answers for you, so leave.

 

Hayato: Wait, it won’t take long, we need everyone’s accounts on what happened if we want a chance at solving this!

 

Rina: I don’t care, does it look like a celeb like me has any idea on how to investigate a murder? {Sips on coffee} Didn’t think so either.

 

Hikari: But didn’t you ever have a role in a whodunnit movie? I’m sure you have some expertise!

 

Rina: {Yawns} The hell does that change, I’m sure you’ve written some articles about fashion and you still look dress like a retired librarian. Get out of my face now.

 

Hikari: {Angry} Hey! I don’t dress…

 

Hayato: Leave it Hikari. Can you at least tell us what you did while we were all preparing for the show?

 

Rina: None of your business!

 

Hikari: {Angry} You do realise that hiding that kind of stuff from us makes you seem very suspicious!

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFF, grr, you can’t force me to… {Annoyed} Fine. I was in the workout room for most of the afternoon!

 

Hayato: The workout room? I didn’t think you worked out…

 

Rina: {Yawns} Of course I don’t, I just stayed there cuz it’s the only room in this place with strong AC, sweating will ruin my perfect makeup! Therefore I stayed there from 3:00 to 7:00 PM, right before dinner. That’s it.

 

_Typical…_

 

Hikari: So that means… you had a full view on the gym entrance right?

 

Rina: Sure… and so what?

 

_I see where Hikari is going with this. This could actually be very important._

 

Hayato: Rina tell me… did you see anybody walk into the gym at the time?

 

Rina: Nope, nobody came… I would have noticed, I was right in front of the glass door, where the bench is. I’m certain that nobody came, I know cuz no matter who it was, they would have disrupted me, for sure… Damn the pleb!

 

_So nobody entered the gym from 3 to 7 huh, this definitely would tend to incriminate Fusume, Reijiro and Tadao even more, as most of the rest of the group as a solid alibi from dinner onwards… I should keep this in mind._

 

{RINA’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets} 

 

_Now that I think of it… There’s something bugging me… I should ask Hikari about it._

 

Hayato: Hikari… I’ve been thinking about something…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} go ahead, ask away.

 

Hayato: Have you looked at the video recording you took of the show yet?

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Oh my… you’re right! With everything that happened, I completely forgot I had it… should we take a look?

 

Hayato: Let’s do it!

 

_Hopefully we’ll get something out of the video… I mean if anything happened during the show we’ll be sure of it!_

 

_…_

 

{Close up on Hikari’s camera}

 

_So we started watching the video… and oddly enough… nothing happened. Nothing out of the ordinary at least._

_This was just a normal video of the show, with absolutely nothing special happening… After a bit we started to fast forward to the accident and once again, nothing special happened._

_It happened exactly how I was told it happened. The state collapsed mid trick by itself, no mystery assailant, no trace of our murderer… nothing helpful at all. At least nothing that jumped out as important._

 

_And then the video stopped._

 

Hayato: Well…

 

Hikari: {Sad} What…? Were you expecting to see something?

 

Hayato: Well I don't know… I guess that because I missed the show, I was hoping there’d be… I don’t know some piece of info that’d help us solve this. I guess not though…

 

Hikari: Hmm, I mean yeah, you don’t see the murderer on this video… and the accident definitely only appears to be an accident… but, the video still gives us quite a bit of information!

 

Hayato: Does it?

 

Hikari: {Hands on hips} Of course! Not only can you see Yoshi and Kenji throughout the whole video, you can also see Jessie which means she told us the truth!

 

Hayato: And therefore, all the people who’s alibis she claimed to back up… can’t be the killer either!

 

Hikari: {Proud} Thanks to my video we had just largely reduced the potential murderer pool, I mean, this isn’t absolute proof, but it would tend to indicate that we can trust Jessie!

 

_And if that’s the case… I guess this has been helpful! This video serves as a pretty foolproof alibi for a couple people… it also gives a pretty accurate timeline of the events if we ever need that. Well done Hikari! This girl is handling this a lot better than I thought she would…_

 

{YOSHI’S SHOW VIDEO added to truth bullets}

 

Hayato: Alright, that’s all we’re gonna get from here!

 

Hikari: Let’s head backstage next, {Smiles} maybe you left some evidence when you were there mister! What a twist it would be, my sidekick being the murderer! How shocking!

 

Hayato: Hey, don’t start accusing me, you know damn well I didn’t do this!

 

Hikari: Of course, of course I’m only teasing you… still we should investigate it just in case, we can’t be too sure!

 

Hayato: O-of course… let’s get going…

 

Hikari: C’mon Hayato, with a smile on your face, let’s do it!

 

_I said that she knew damn well… but she doesn’t… I mean I assume she trusts me because we’re investigating together… but  really, I have no proof of my innocence… Nobody really does at the end of the day… Not even Hikari. I want to trust everyone but… this killing game… it’s game of doubt and... deception! I need to be careful…_

 

_There’s 15 of us here… all of them I considered my friends but now… one of us is a killer. This is why I can’t trust any of them. The only person I can trust is myself right now and I won’t stop until I find who the killer is… for Kyia’s sake!_

 

_…_

 

Hikari: {Smiling} You coming Hayato?

 

Hayato: Right… I’m h-here!

 

_I will find who killed you Kyia. I swear._

 

Hayato: I’m here… {Determined} I’m here Hikari!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to split the investigation in two parts but the chapter was getting way too long! Part 2 will be out very soon as I’m almost done writing it!  
> As usual please submit any theories, predictions and feedback in the comments, it means a lot me!  
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next one!


	9. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Deadly Life Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't express how sorry I am for the delay, it's been almost two months smh. The holidays ended and the final year of the IB kicked in. I just couldn't find the time to finalise the chapter. Either way I'm finally done, hopefully you'll enjoy the second part of the investigation!

**{Move to Backstage Area}**

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} So, Where do we start?

 

Hayato: There’s a couple people here I’d like to talk to, we can begin with that.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Ok, I’ll follow your lead.

 

**{Talk to Kôzuke}**

 

Kôzuke: I still… can’t believe it man. {Worried} There’s no way one of us did this to Kyia... is there? I mean who…? Seriously man!

 

Hayato: It’s hard to tell… but Monokuma is so adamant in telling us one of us is the killer that I guess we kind of have to trust him don’t we?

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} I don’t want to trust that thing… I don’t.

 

Hikari: {Sad} I’m sorry Kôzuke… Hm, either way is there anything you can tell us?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} No sorry… I mean nothing that Hayato hasn’t told you yet. I was with him and Fukami all evening man. I have no knowledge of anything that happened outside this room... sorry.

 

_Kôzuke’s right, he and I were together for the entire duration of the show… I guess he won’t know anything I don’t know._

 

Kôzuke: {Sad smile} At least there is some good Hayato man… we are each other's alibis right? I mean, I can vouch for your innocence… I hope you can do the same for me…

 

Hayato: Of course, of course… thanks for bringing that up! You’re basically the only person I know for a fact is innocent Kôzuke, I won’t let anyone accuse you!

 

Hikari: {Sad} … The only one?

 

Kôzuke: Thanks man! I’ll also defend you if anyone accuses you, {Grasps medals} I swear!

 

_At least I have a solid alibi for the whole evening… I should keep what Kôzuke said in mind, just in case._

 

{KÔZUKE’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets}

 

Hayato: By the way, did Monokuma do anything to interfere with your preparations for the show?

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Tell me about it… the jerk disassembled all the tables, it took us so long to put them back together… {Looks to side} Huge pain man, I swear…

 

Hayato: Ok, thank you for your help Kôzuke!

 

_There seems to be a recurring theme of Monokuma making the preparations harder for us than they should have been… Classic._

 

{MONOKUMA INTERFERENCE updated}

 

**{Talk to Oriana}**

 

Oriana: {Cries} There… is n-no way… Kyia… w-why. I want t-to trust everyone…

 

_She seems particularly sad by this whole ordeal… I guess it is understandable seeing her usual mental resistance…_

 

Hikari: {Sad} Hi Oriana… are you okay?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} I… uh I’ll be f-fine… What c-can I do f-for you?

 

Hayato: We were wondering if you could tell us anything about the events of this evening…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Anything at all will be useful!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahhh! I k-know nothing… I’m u-useless. S-SORRYYY!!!

 

Hikari: {Shocked} It’s okay… don’t worry about it, no need to get upset.

 

_I mean… this type of reaction was to be expected from her… Actually, there is something I’d like to ask her about, now that we’re here._

 

Hayato: Oriana, I have one question for you.

 

Oriana: W-what is it?

 

Hayato: If you remember, I saw you earlier this evening…

 

{Flashback}

 

Oriana: Y-Yoshi…

 

_There she is… I wonder where she has been all this time…_

 

Yoshi: {Ignoring Oriana} Fantastic this show shall be… Out of dis world!

 

Oriana: Yoshi, I… uh have what you asked me…

 

Yoshi: Mere mortels… Y’all ain’t ready!

 

Oriana: Yoshi… P-please…

 

Yoshi: {Poses} FOR THE WORK OF A GOD!

 

_He’s too focused on his ego to hear her… Poor Oriana._

 

Oriana: {Cries}  Y-Yoshi!

 

Yoshi: {Startled} Oh you here Music Box? You be bringin’ what I asked?

 

Oriana: Y-yes it’s all on stage

 

Yoshi: Perfect! {Screaming} EVERYBODY, DA BEST SHOW OF YO’ LIVES FINNA BEGIN! GET TO YO’ PLACES!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hayato: What is it that Yoshi asked you to do?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Um, oh… t-that. It was n-nothing important. He n-needed me to get a stool from the uh… l-library. So I did.

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Huh, what would Yoshi need a stool for?

 

Oriana: He w-wanted to repair a light on s-stage I think.

 

Hayato: That makes sense… did you see anyone in the library when you went there?

 

Oriana: N-no… {Bites nail with thoughtful expression} That… t-that I’m sure of! The library w-was totally empty when I w-went.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Thank you Oriana, that’s really useful!

 

_Is it really though? The library isn’t the crime scene as far as I’m concerned…_

 

Oriana: {Cries} R-really? I w-was useful! {Cute smile} I’m s-so happy.

 

_Well, doesn’t hurt to keep this information in mind…_

 

{ORIANA’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Kenji}**

 

Kenji: Before you both come and bombard me with questions… I know fuck all ayt? This isn’t what I’m good at!

 

Hikari: Is there nothing you can tell us?

 

Kenji: Nah, I was at the door all evening, I saw nothing but the show… {Cracking fists} Sorry… but I don’t know shit, except that the bastard who did this will pay…

 

Hayato: I guess that this is how it works here… It’s hard to believe that whoever did this will get… executed…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, anyways, there is nothing we can do about it. It’s all written in the rules you see.

 

_The rules? What about them?_

 

Kenji: I’ve reread them on my Resident ID… {Furious} This fucking bear has planned everything in advance… There is nothing we can do…

 

Hikari: {Sad} Is there… no solution?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} I’d told you both that this would be the outcome… being hopeful is useless… remember that.

 

_Cool mindset… Argh, I can’t afford to think like him!_

 

{RESIDENT ID RULES added to truth bullets}

 

**{Examine Swimming Pool}**

 

Hikari: I’m… not sure I understand what this is doing here…

 

Hayato: It was for Yoshi’s final trick apparently, bad placement if you ask me though.

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Oh, is this why Fukami was so wet when I saw her?

Hayato: Right on, apparently there was something slippery on the floor… Then again you know how she is, she falls at the smallest obstacle.

 

Hikari: Well, you can’t blame her for being clumsy I guess…

 

Hayato: Right…

 

**{Examine Backstage Window}**

 

_This window…_

 

Hikari: This window gives to the gym right…?

 

Hayato: Yeah…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Then maybe… could the killer have gone down through here?

 

Hayato: It doesn’t seem possible, I mean we are way too high and there is no real way to go down, the only way would be jumping out but… you’d definitely die from the fall…

 

Hikari: Huh, I guess it’s a dead end then. {Sad} Damnit!

 

{Camera shows view from outside the window}

 

Hikari: I can see Kyia’s body from here… Argh I shouldn’t look.

 

Hayato: Wait, Hikari do you see that?

 

Hikari: What?

 

Hayato: Look at the trampoline against the wall right under us, I swear it wasn’t here last time I checked.

 

Hikari: Hey… you’re right. And check it out, there are marks on the floor, right next to that trampoline. That means that somebody moved it right?

 

Hayato: Yeah, I wonder why though…

 

Hikari: Maybe it has got something to do with the murder, let’s keep it in mind.

 

_Right._

 

{TRAMPOLINE MARKS added to truth bullets}

 

{Camera goes back to normal}

 

Hikari: {Sad} Even though it’s impossible to use this window to reach the gym… it’s still important to know that there was technically a way from here to the gym that’s not the main door.

 

_That’s true, even though I know the window wasn’t used in any way since… well I was right in front of it all evening._

 

{BACKSTAGE WINDOW added to truth bullets}

 

Hikari: {Sweating} That concludes it for this area, let’s go back to the rooftop area… it’s really too hot in here.

 

Hayato: Yup, we can figure out what to do next when we’re there.

 

**{Move to Rooftop Area}**

 

Shinto: Hikari! Hayato! Yoko and I might have found something important! Come with us to the tent!

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} R-really? Ok Hayato, we should go!

 

_I wouldn’t have thought to examine any of the tents… let’s see what we can find there I guess…_

 

**{Move to Drinks Tent}**

 

Yoko: {Fanning herself} Huh, here they are…

 

Hikari: So, what is it that you guys found?

 

Shinto: Well… {Plays with cane} It might not be super important but like…

 

Yoko: Remember how Raiko was really insistent about there being no connection between the roof and the gym?

 

Hayato: Yeah…?

 

Shinto: We believe we have have found… {Innocent smile} Another one!

 

_Another one?_

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} That’s right, look at the ventilation grid on the floor right here…

 

{Camera shows the ventilation grid under a table}

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Surprisingly enough, we are right above the gym right now, so if you remove the grid, look for yourselves, you’ll understand it better.

 

_We removed the grid and… here it was! The gym was there, through that small rectangle we could definitely see the shiny gym floor._

 

Yoko: {Proud} Pretty neat huh?

 

…

 

Hikari: Wait… I mean, yeah it’s a connection but there is absolutely no way it was of use for this murder!

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} W-what?

 

Hikari: Don’t you see? This is… this is way too small for anyone to fit through!

 

Yoko: {Shocked} Argh!!

 

Shinto: {Sad} We were so convinced we had been useful…

 

Hayato: N-no wait guys… just because the ventilation grid couldn’t have been used as a way from place to place… it’s still useful to the investigation!

 

Hikari: {Surprised} It is?

 

_I mean it could be… either way I don’t want to upset them any more than they already are so…_

 

Hayato: {Uncomfortable} Totally, thanks for this guys!

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} If you say so…

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} Don’t be surprised when this case is solved thanks to us!

 

_Sure..._

 

Hayato: Anything else?

 

Shinto: Don’t think so… we’ll hang tight around here in case you need us!

 

Hikari: O-okay… thanks you two.

 

…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} So… wanna tell me how that was any use at all? There’s no way anybody used the ventilation grid to go down to the gym…

 

Hayato: Even so, every connection helps, we have no idea what happened yet so I don’t want to ignore any piece of evidence.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} As you wish… now that we’re here let’s take a look at the tent… who knows what “BIG” piece of evidence we’ll encounter here!

 

_Jokes aside… I’ve got a feeling I should keep all this in mind…_

 

{VENTILATION GRID added to truth bullets}

 

**{Examine Drinks table}**

 

Hikari: So tell me Sherlock, what mind-blowing deductions can you make from this completely unrelated table?

 

Hayato: It’s elementary my dear… wait, something’s weird about the tablecloth here.

 

Hikari: {Shocked} What?

 

Hayato: Just touch it and see for yourself!

 

Hikari: Hmm, {Shocked} Oh! You’re right, it’s like all sticky, {Disgusted} That’s kind of nasty…

 

Hayato: It smells like… soda, I think. But the smell’s not only coming from that tablecloth.

 

Hikari: Oh my! Come here! The floor next to the entrance, it’s also sticky!

 

_There is no way that this is a coincidence!_

 

Hayato: Let’s see... is there any other place here that has this sticky residue on it?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Well, apart from the drinks table and the ventilation grid, there is nothing of interest here I can think of.

 

_The ventilation grid…? Could it be._

 

…

 

Hayato: Just what I thought…

 

Hikari: What is it?

 

Hayato: The grid is also sticky… this means that the residue has got to do with our case in some way.

 

Hikari: {Thoughtful} How peculiar… huh, you must be right, this is no coincidence, maybe the ventilation grid does have a connection with the murder all things considered…

 

{STICKY AREAS IN TENT added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Raiko}**

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Hey there sweetie, nice of you to come say hi!

 

_Not that I particularly want to spend time with you but…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Raiko: {Evil Smirk} In fact, good news for eleven of you, everyone who was at the show has a perfect alibi now, following the same logic. {Takes a hit} You’re welcome!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Wait, what are you saying?

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} This would result in saying the killer has to be… Could she be correct in her assumption?

 

Yoko: It would make sense…

 

Rina: {Sips on coffeee} Well, I know I didn't do it, a celeb like me would never get her hands dirty like that.

 

_But wait… Is Raiko saying that it's…? I don't understand, what is she trying to achieve?_

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Wait, Raiko are you saying you know who the killer is?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Maybe I do, maybe I don't… Who knows hehe, don't want to ruin our fun at the trial!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_She definitely knows something we don’t… that much is obvious._

 

Raiko: {Evil Smile} …

 

_But knowing her, she won’t tell us shit… She’s going to keep us begging, that’s the way it’s gonna be_

 

Hayato: So… Raiko, would you happen to know anything that might help us?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} hehe, maybe I do… I know a lot of things Hayato… A looooot of things about this case!

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Raiko! Honestly, do you know who did this to Kyia?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} These lips are sealed… sorry. I want to keep my cards close to my chest.

 

_Argh… as expected she won’t tell us anything…_

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} But… what about your alibi huh? What have you been up to tonight?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Simple… you should have seen me Hikari hehe… I was in the crowd right behind you for the duration of the show! Didn’t miss a thing!

 

Hayato: That is until you went to fetch drinks for everyone right?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Indeed… I got everyone’s orders and came to this here tent. How generous of me was it not?

 

_Hmm, hold on! She got the drinks… therefore she probably knows something about the sticky residue in the tent!_

 

Hayato: Raiko… about this tent, would you happen to know why some areas in here are sticky by any chance?

 

Raiko: {Blushes} Oh, yes… Let’s say I had… a bit of an accident when pouring the drinks.

 

Hikari: {Shocked} An accident?

 

Raiko: Why… why yes. {Evil grin} I have been… naughty.

 

_Please don’t… She’s not gonna pull the same act she did with Kôzuke earlier tonight._

 

…

 

Hikari: {Uncomfortable} Um, do you want to tell us what the accident was?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Of course, of course… You see, {Hits on cigarette} As I was serving a drink… that horrible crashing sound startled me and…

 

{Camera shows a bottle of soda falling from Raiko’s hand}

 

Raiko: I dropped a bottle! It made such a mess. {Hits on cigarette} I guess that would explain why the floor around the table is sticky.

 

_That’s not a valid reason for the ventilation grid and the door being covered in the same substance though…_

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Anyways, this has nothing to do with the murder does it… No harm done, you see I used napkins and wiped it all up before exiting so it’s all good.

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Wait… you cleaned up your mess instead of checking what had caused the crash?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Pff, what else would you expect me to do huh?

 

Hikari: {Angry} I don’t know? You could have looked out and seen if somebody was hurt?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Pff, nothing but a waste of time…

 

_I don’t understand her, that’s for sure, She seems to know so much about what happened and yet… she isn’t telling us the full story about what happened in this tent…_

 

{STICKY AREAS IN TENT updated}

 

Hikari: Come on let’s get out of here Hayato, I can’t stand her!

 

Hayato: Wait, before we leave there’s one more thing I should ask Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} What is it my dear? Speak your mind freely!

 

Hayato: We heard from other people that Monokuma interfered with their show preparations… did he do anything to mess with you and Jessie.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} As a matter of fact he did… We left for a couple minutes to find a place to hang the banner and when we came back… Monokuma had completely trashed it with drawings of himself, Jessie was devastated but we managed to make another one in time for the show.

 

_So the trend continues… Monokuma has definitely decided to make it hell for us._

 

Hayato: Thank you Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Good luck with the rest of the investigation, {giggles} you’ll need it hehehe!

 

…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes}  I think we’ve been to every important place… what should we do now Hayato?

 

Hayato: Hmm, I could use the extra time to think this through… the detectives in my novels usually need some thinking time before they can know for sure what happened.

 

Hikari: Maybe you’re right, let’s…

 

Monokuma: {Appears} HOLD ON!

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Ahh! Don’t scare us like that!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Upupupu, your reaction was beautiful! Anywho, you bastards don’t have time to waste, the trial will begin soon! But because I am such a benevolent director, I have come to inform you that I have unlocked Kyia’s room!

 

Hayato: You… unlocked it?

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} That’s what I said, now, you don’t want to get executed because you forgot to visit the victim’s room do you now? That’s all I’m saying!

 

Hikari: Why are you even helping us?

 

Monokuma: Because I do what I want, this is my resort! Now go and investigate, you ain’t got time for brainstorming.

 

Hayato: Wait a second…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Nope, that’s all you’re getting! Toodles! {Disappears}

 

…

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lense} I mean… we might as well go see what’s up in his room right…

 

Hayato: I guess so.

 

_What is Monokuma up to this time… ugh I don’t have time for this. Let’s just go._

 

**{Move to First Floor}**

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Move to Kyia’s Room}**

 

Hikari: Monokuma wasn’t lying, the door is unlocked…

 

Hayato: I don’t know what we’re expecting to find here but… might as well take a look right?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Let’s do it!

 

**{Examine bedside table}**

 

Hayato: Nothing too unusual on the bedside table…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} It looks basically identical to what I have on mine, an alarm clock and a little lamp.

 

_Yeah… my bedside table is equipped similarly… huh, I wonder about this though..._

 

Hayato: Hikari, what’s this crumpled piece of paper on the table?

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lense} Well spotted, this could be some sort of clue, let’s check if there’s anything written here.

 

Hayato: *Coughs* Argh, this is ashy! What the hell is that on the paper?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Don’t be a wuss, it’s just a bit of powder, we have to focus on the contents come on!

 

{Camera shows a closeup of the piece of paper}

 

 _MEET ME AT 2_ ** _0_ ** _:30_ **_PM_ **

_GYM_

_VERY IMPORTANT_

_DO NOT BE LATE_

 

…

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Could it be…? Is this the work of the killer?

 

Hayato: The Monokuma File says that he died between 8:00 and 9:00 PM so it would fit with what we know

 

Hikari: If the killer wrote this, then it explains what Kyia was doing in the gym instead of at the show! He went there to meet the person who wrote this letter!

 

Hayato: If you look at it closely… Something feels off about the writing of this letter… The first zero looks a bit thicker than the rest of the numbers!

Hikari: {Looks through camera lense} Oh my! You’re right! It looks like it was written with a different pen… That’s weird… and then there is that scribble after the time… it looks like the word “PM” has been crossed through.

 

Hayato: It’s definitely weird… it would make no sense to write 20:30 PM, you’d only write PM if you were using the American way of telling time then it’d be 8:30PM… something is off about this calling card.

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} This has got to be super important Hayato… maybe this will help us find the true killer.

 

{CALLING CARD added to truth bullets}

 

**{Examine Drawers}**

 

Hayato: We can’t be too careful, might as well take a look inside Kyia’s drawers.

 

Hikari: It kinda feels like an invasion of privacy but… {Sad} It’s not like he’s able to mind us doing it so…

 

Hayato: I know it’s hard Hikari but… we have to do this, every clue helps in finding the killer!

 

Hikari: {Sad} Fine… So what’s in there?

 

_I rummaged through the drawer. The only thing of interest was a small red bottle that read DDAVP._

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Now… what is this? It looks like medicine of some sort…

 

Hayato: The tag looks old… some of the writing is unreadable but I can make out a couple of words… I think it says “Desmopressin” and later it says “for the treatment diabetes and hem... “ Damnit I can’t read the rest

 

Hikari: Diabetes… that sounds serious. {Sad} Was Kyia sick? Why did he not tell us?

 

Hayato: It was probably of private concern to him…

 

Hikari: Still, it’s sad that he did not trust us enough to let us in on his problems…

 

Hayato: I don’t think it was like that Hikari, if he will ill, I understand he wouldn’t tell us immediately. We’ve only known each other for a couple of days after all.

 

Hikari: {Cries} Kyia… I... I’m so sorry.

 

_Better move on… this isn’t good for Hikari._

 

{DESMOPRESSIN BOTTLE added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Fukami}**

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Hisano-san, Seiki-san, I presume you two are holding up okay?

 

Hikari: {Sad} As well as we can be right now… Frankly, I just want to put this to bed and stop thinking about it.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Hmm, to think that one of our colleagues did such  a thing to Taro-san… it is hard to fathom.

 

Hayato: Yeah… either way, is there anything you can tell us Fukami? I know you were with me most of the night but…

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} Sadly, I do not think I can be of much assistance Seiki-san… All I know concerns what happened in the backstage area… I believe I am in the dark when it comes to the actual crime. Do forgive me.

 

Hikari: It’s fine… it isn’t your fault Fukami.

 

Hayato: Actually… Fukami, I have a question for you.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Of course, ask away.

 

Hayato: Well, I haven't forgotten those surveys you had us fill in a couple days ago… Is there no way to get an idea of who’d be prone to kill from our answers?

 

_It’s a pretty wild idea but… Might as well try to get something out of her._

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} I see, I do not believe my questionnaires will be helpful, the questions I asked were too benign to infer such information. I have only learnt the most basic aspects of your personalities.

 

Hayato: That’s a shame… Well, thanks for your help anyways Fukami.

 

Fukami: Of course… Oh, before I forget Seiki-san, this might be unrelated but… {Pulls out pencil case} I think that somebody stole a black fountain pen from me… I carry this pencil case everywhere I go but, since this morning I am missing it. I do not think that I lost it therefore… I just believed it was wise to submit this to you.

 

Hayato: A-alright… thank you Fukami!

 

_A black fountain pen huh… that would fit the type of pen that would have written the note we found earlier. Better keep all of this in mind._

 

{CALLING CARD updated}

 

{FUKAMI’S QUESTIONNAIRES added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Reijiro}**

 

_I haven’t forgotten about the bookmark we found earlier, Reijiro is definitely a prime suspect but… he’s also one of the smartest people here, it would be a mistake not to talk to him._

 

Reijiro: {Head down, glasses shining} What do the two of you want? I am trying to concentrate so do not bother me.

 

Hikari: S-sorry Reijiro! We just wanted to know if you knew anything that could help us?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I know a great many things. You will have to refine your search if you want information from me

 

_Nice one… this guy is genuinely insufferable._

 

Hayato: Hikari meant to ask if you knew anything about the murder!

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} Once again, I know many things… most of which I do not feel at ease with sharing with the both of you… {Points at Hikari} Especially after your little scene of earlier.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Listen, Reijiro, I’m very sorry for the way I acted earlier, I was in shock. I trust you now! I swear!

 

Reijiro: Enough. {Condescending look} I have heard enough from the both of you, I would like to concentrate on this mystery… I am close to finding the solution, I am only missing a few elements.

 

Hayato: Come on Reijiro, we’ll figure everything out easily if we put our brains together! Can’t you at least tell us what you’re struggling to understand.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} ... {Sly grin} Fine, entertain me… I have spent the entire afternoon in the library and I have noticed that a stool has gone missing. This piece of information simply does not fit with the rest of my timeline of the events. What is your input?

 

Hayato: A stool from the library? Wait… how am I supposed to make sense of it if I don’t know what the rest of your theory is?

 

Reijiro: You are not getting anything else from me… {Smug} If you cannot help me with this conundrum then you will not be helpful to me. You shall figure out what I know during the class trial.

 

Hayato: Wait no… you can’t do that…

 

Reijiro: I am now done with this conversation… {Smug} See you in court.

 

_Reijiro left._

 

Hikari: Ugh… Ever so charming isn’t he.

 

Hayato: I knew we shouldn’t have expected much information from him… He’s gonna make us work for it during the class trial.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} We still got something… knowing about these stool shenanigans might be useful.

 

Hayato: Let’s hope it is.

 

{MISSING STOOL added to truth bullets} 

 

_That’s it… we’ve examined every place I could think of and we have talked to everyone… I guess it’s almost time for the class trial to begin._

 

Hikari: {Thoughtful} Hayato… I’ve been thinking… you’ve asked a couple of people about Monokuma interfering with their preparations.

 

_That’s right… so far I know he has messed with every group we have talked to._

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Well, I found it weird! Because… because he didn’t interfere with what Fukami, Yoshi and I did!

 

_He… didn’t?_

 

Hikari: I had to tell you, I know it’s weird and it basically messes up the trend we’d established of him disturbing everybody before the show but… he definitely did not interfere with us! I’m sure of it.

 

_That’s definitely weird, why would he do the things he did to all of us but Hikari’s group… Not only that but their task was probably the most important… It makes no sense._

 

Hayato: Thanks for telling me Hikari, it’s odd but… there has got to be some kind of meaning to all of this… We’ll get to the bottom of this case. I’m sure of it!

 

{MONOKUMA INTERFERENCE updated}

 

_As I uttered those words… Almost as a way to punctuate my thoughts… The monitor in Kyia’s room turned on, revealing Monokuma in his usual jacuzzi._

 

Monokuma: Ahem, what’s up fuckers. Your majestic director has grown bored of y’all doing nothing, get your asses to the reception ASAP. Hope you’ve done some good investigation because the very first class trial is about to begin!

 

Monokuma: Oh and by the way, if you’re not here in the next five minutes, I’ll execute you… so you better hurry. See you there!

 

Hikari: I guess our time’s up… {Sad} Do you think we’ll get through this Hayato?

 

Hayato: We have no other choice. This is for our survival.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} We better give it all we got then!

 

_That is almost an understatement, I have no idea if we’re up to the task… But I guess hoping is the only solution here._

 

_…_

 

_We made our way to the Aula where the others were waiting._

 

Jessie: It looks like everybody is here.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Everybody but Kyia… trust me when I find who did this to him, they’ll pay.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Paying for one’s crime is the premise of this “game” I believe. Whomever the killer is, they will take responsibility for their actions, I guarantee it.

 

Oriana: But… are we really ready for this? {Cries} I have n-never been in a courtroom before!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Neither have most of us, We don’t really have a choice other than accepting our fate.

 

Oriana: B-but I d-don’t want to a-accuse my friends. S-surely there is another possibility.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Ugh, Monokuma made it super clear did he not? One of us did this! We just have to find out which of you it was.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Which of you? Are you just not including you in the equation?

 

Rina: Duh, did Raiko not say that we all had alibis?

 

Hikari: There’s got to be another explanation seriously! It can’t be that simple.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} It is simple Hikari, I thought you agreed with me earlier.

 

Hikari: {Sad}I… I was wrong

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I still think one of those three did it... We all have alibis.

 

Tadao: {Sighs} ...

 

Fusume: {Hurt} ...

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, I believe I shall have to prove to you all my innocence.

 

_These three are still in the spotlight... I still can't tell if it's really that simple just yet._

 

Raiko: {Giggles} No matter, we should hurry up and get this trial done and dusted, It’s do or die people!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Couldn’t have put it better myself. Alrighty, I’m glad y’all were smart enough to follow simple directions. Now let’s get going to the trial room, I’ve waited long enough!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Trial room? There is no such place in this building! What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} I’m glad you asked! Watch and learn!

 

_Monokuma jumped in the air an pressed the reception’s calling bell. Suddenly we heard a loud sound behind us… It was the fountain in the center of the aula. The water had stopped running, it had now opened to show a sort of elevator._

 

Monokuma: Hop into the elevator and you’ll be down to the trial room in no time! {Belly laugh} I hope you’re excited because I am! {Disappears}

 

Fukami We do not seem to have a choice. We should enter the elevator at once.

 

Shinto: Wait… {Bites hat} Do we really want to trust Monokuma? What if this is a trap.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} What else can we do? Let us stop wasting time and get to it.

 

_Slowly, we entered the elevator one by one. Once we were all inside, the doors closed and the elevator started shaking. We were descending to the trial that would decide our lives…_

 

{Camera shows all 15 students in the elevator, all of them look uneasy and nervous}

 

_Fusume is right… We have no choice but to accept this class trial. I have retrieved a lot of information but I have no way of knowing if it’s enough… If we fail then… then we die. Can we do it though…?_

 

_I see my classmates and I see sadness, sorrow and nervosity. If only Kyia was there to cheer us up like he usually did. It’d be so much easier. It’ll never happen again. Kyia’s really dead..._

 

_Did one of us really kill you Kyia? You who wanted to trust everyone… did one of us betray you? Is it true?_

 

{Camera shows monochrome comic book style close ups of Reijiro, Kôzuke, Yoko, Shinto, Fukami and Raiko}

 

_We have lost Kyia, one of the pillars of the group left us… Can we manage through these dark times without him to guide us?_

 

{Camera shows a similar fashion of close-ups of Kenji, Oriana, Jessie, Rina, Fusume and Kyia, the latter’s portrait being reddened out}

 

_Will we succumb to despair now that one of our friends has died? Can we make it through?_

 

{Camera shows Hayato, Hikari, Yoshi and Tadao in the same way, none of them have been reddened out}

 

_So many questions and yet… I have to accept it. Kyia is really dead and now… we really are going to have to figure out who killed him, either we manage or we die. This is going to be a hell of a fight… For Kyia, and for our lives!_

 

_…_

 

_As the elevator doors opened, blinding us with bright light, only one thought went through my mind._

 

_Let the class trial… begin!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first trial is about to begin! This is the last opportunity for you to submit your theories on who did poor Kyia in! As usual feedback and comments are very appreciated!  
> Conserning the next couple of updates; I have advanced a lot of my school work and I think I will manage to stick to my deadlines this time. Expect the first part of the trial before November 1st!  
> Sorry again for the delay and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Truth Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload the truth bullets separately just because I find it more convenient than having it at the beginning of the first trial chapter. Enjoy :)

**Monokuma File #1**

The victim is Kyia Taro, the Ultimate Parkour Artist. The body was discovered in the gym. The estimated time of death is around 9:00 PM. The cause of death was internal bleeding after severe blunt trauma to his skull, it should be noted that there are signs of two different blows. Death was immediate. Other minor injuries include a deep cut on his right arm and deep circular rope burns on his lower legs. No traces of poison were discovered in his blood.

 

**Calling Card**

_“MEET ME AT 2_ ** _0_ ** _:30_ **_PM_ **

_GYM_

_VERY IMPORTANT_

_DO NOT BE LATE”_

Found in Kyia’s room.

 

**Bookmark**

This bookmark was found under the sink in the gym. It is probably part of Reijiro’s merch line and has his name on it as well as a picture of him and his branding. This does hint that he has been in the gym at some point during the day as it wasn’t there when Hayato visited the gym the day before.

 

**Backstage window**

The big backstage window has a view on the gym. Because it stands about 5 meters off the ground, it seems unlikely that anybody used this window as a way to get from the rooftop to the gym

 

**Trampoline marks**

The big gymnastics trampoline was taken out from the storage room and moved into the gym. There are marks on the floor to show this movement

 

**Fukami’s questionnaire**

Fukami made the other students fill a survey on the second day. According to her, the questions are so innocent that she cannot use them to determine who the culprit is.

 

**Ventilation System**

There is a ventilation grid inside the drinks tent that gives into the gym. It stands right above the ceiling bars on the gym’s ceiling. It is too small for anyone to fit through.

  
**Torn piece of cloth**

This pink piece of cloth was found on the gym floor a few feet away from Kyia’s body. It has been violently torn.

  
**Resident Id Rules**

There is a defined set of rules which must be followed by the students. A reminder of the different rules can be found in the Resident ID under the section “Rules”

 

**Oriana’s account**

Yoshi asked Oriana to go fetch a stool in the library to fix a stage light right before the show started. She claims that the library was empty at the time.

  
  
**Kyia’s chalk powder**

Kyia kept chalk powder in his fanny pack to assist in his parkour. When his body was found, the fanny pack was open and the powder was everywhere on his clothes.

 

**Rina’s account**

Rina stayed at the workout room from 2 to 6 PM and she did not see anyone enter the gym.

 

**Kôzuke’s account**

Kôzuke, Fukami and Hayato were in the backstage area for the duration of the show, until the accident when he and Hayato rushed to see what happened on stage. Kôzuke claims he can therefore back up their alibis for most of the evening.

 

**Yoshi’s account**

Yoshi had to change in the backstage area because the changing rooms were busy during the entirety of the show, as well as right after the accident on stage.

  
**Monokuma interference**

Monokuma interfered in the preparations of the different groups leading to the show. The only exception being Hikari, Fukami and Kyia who did not notice Monokuma getting involved in the preparation of the stage. It is unknown if he did anything with Shinto and Yoko’s preparations.

  
**Desmopressin Bottle**

Kyia had a bottle of desmopressin in his room. The label does not specify any illnesses it could be prescribed for other than diabetes. The bottle is half empty so one can assume that he frequently drank it.

 

**Jessie’s account**

Oriana and Rina stayed at their seat the entire show.

Raiko was there for most of the show, until she got up to get drinks

Yoshi was on stage all evening

Kenji stayed at the door at all times

Hikari was right behind Jessie with her camera

  
**Missing Stool**

Reijiro has noticed that a stool has gone missing in the library on the day of the murder.

 

**Sticky areas in tent**

The floor next to the drink’s table, the tent’s entrance and the ventilation grid are all covered in a sticky substance. Raiko admitted that she was the one who spilled soda on the floor.

  
**Kyia’s Bandana**

Kyia’s bandana was found next to his body and is soaked in blood, surprisingly it is not the usual red one but a yellow one instead. The blood hides this difference.

 

**Yoshi’s show video**

Hikari filmed the entire show. There is no trace of any suspect behavior by any student. The feed cuts after the second crashing sound as soon as Hayato and Kôzuke get into shot.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will be useful to those who want to play along! The first part of the trial is coming soon!


	11. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Class Trial part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very first class trial is finally here for our class of Ultimates! Will they manage to unveil the truth about this murder?
> 
> A few clarifications on the formatting, most of the interactive parts are very similar to the ones found in other Fanganronpas out there and are pretty self explanatory.
> 
> I will remind you that during nonstop debates, bold phrases are normal weakspots while underlined phrases are agree points.
> 
> That's it, all you need to know for now. Enjoy!

{The trial room consists of sixteen podiums set up in a circle and follows on the resort’s theme as far as decoration goes. Bright colours, with a wallpaper that mimics the sea and sky}

 

Monokuma: Welcome! Welcome to your very first class trial! Come my children, come!

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} I… am not convinced that this is what a courtroom is supposed to look like.

 

Rina: {Yawns} That wallpaper just hurts my eyes. We better get out of here asap, this is too ugly for me.

 

Hayato: We really should aim to end this as quickly as possible… This is not going to be fun.

 

Hikari: But we must do this… {Passionate stance} For Kyia!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} If y’all are done with criticizing my decoration I propose you all find your designated podium and stay there. That’s an order. Chop chop, hurry up!

 

_Not left with much of a choice… We followed Monokuma’s orders and stood in front of our podiums… This is it Hayato… Concentrate!_

 

_…_

 

_There is no turning back now!_

 

{Everyone is standing in front of their podium but Monokuma who sits on a tall golden lifeguard chair, there is a black and white picture of Kyia with a big red X on the only empty podium}

 

{The order of the character is this: Kôzuke (directly in front of Monokuma), Jessie, Kenji, Oriana, Raiko, Yoshi, Shinto, Yoko, Kyia’s portrait, Tadao, Fukami, Reijiro, Rina, Hayato, Hikari, Fusume}

 

Monokuma: So, before we begin, let me go over the rules, When you’ve reached a decision, you will vote on “whodunnit” thanks to the tablets in front of you.

 

Monokuma: The outcome of the trial depends on your votes: If you get it correct, then the blackened alone is executed for disrupting order.

 

Monokuma: However, if you get it wrong… Then the real culprit will leave the resort unharmed, and all the remaining Residents will be executed instead.

 

Monokuma: I hope that was clear! Now let’s get this despair-filled trial finally started!

 

Hikari: {Facing the floor} I can’t believe this is happening. I don’t want to have to doubt my friends

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Friends… you are quick to get attached to strangers, Mmph, I see.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Reijiro-kun! This is not the time to argue!

 

Hayato: {Determined} Friends or not... this is insane!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} I don’t agree! You see, in the outside world if you kill someone you get prosecuted don’t you?, this is basically the same. {Red eye glowing} Don’t you want justice for Kyia?

 

Fusume: This… this is not justice.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} If I understand this well, if we find who the killer is, they’ll get executed right?

 

Monokuma: Exactly upupu! That’s the fun of it!

 

Reijiro: {Head down, glasses shining} This means that no matter what, we are losing another member of our group by the end of this trial.

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahh! I… I don’t want to see a-a-another one of m-my um… f-friends die!

 

Hayato: Best case scenario it’ll only be one of us… if we fail…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Then we all die… This is why we cannot accept failure as an option. We will get through this. I promise it!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, you shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep…

 

Reijiro: Let us not waste anymore time and proceed with our discussion.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Let’s get goin’ then.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Where should we begin?

 

Shinto: Wait… before any of that… I have a question.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Go right ahead pretty boy, I’m all ears upupu.

 

Yoko: {Pulling on bowtie} Hold up, I’ve got it, {Fans herself} Can I ask what this picture of Kyia is supposed to represent?

 

Jessie: {Searches through backpack} _Je suis d’accord!_ Seems more like disrespecting the dead to me!

 

_I hadn’t noticed it before but between Yoko and Tadao was a black and white picture of Kyia, it had been crossed out in red._

 

Monokuma: {Grins} Oh that! Allow me to explaon. You see, it’s not because a resident is dead that they are immediately cleared of all involvement with the crimes. These pictures are here to remind you… that anyone could be a murderer upupupu!

 

Hikari: {Sad} That’s just horrible...

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} Either way, there is no use in pouting. I believe we should get this over with quickly.

 

…

 

_This is when the discussion really starts… I need to focus and make sure I get the truth out of everyone… Just like in my novels!_

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to the side} Well, what should we discuss to begin with?

 

Kenji {Cracking fists} Tch, I don’t understand why you people believe there is a need for discussion and debates and shit. We all know there are only three people who could have done this.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} That’s right… we came to that conclusion earlier so like… I agree with Kenji, this won’t be hard.

 

Jessie: {Stroking chin} לסקרן… I guess this is the only way, with Kenji-kun guarding the door and all!

 

_Oh boy… just as I feared, the group is immediately going to start accusing the three who didn’t attend the show. This is all because of what Raiko said earlier._

 

{Flashback}

 

Raiko: {Evil Smirk} In fact, good news for eleven of you, everyone who was at the show has a perfect alibi now, following the same logic. {Takes a hit} You’re welcome!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Wait, what are you saying?

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} This would result in saying the killer has to be… Could she be correct in her assumption?

 

Yoko: It would make sense…

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_I just feel like it is too obvious of an answer and even if it seems impossible that someone else did it… We can’t disregard that possibility._

 

Hayato: Wait, Kenji are you not rushing to conclusions?

 

Kenji! {Furious} What’d you say to me asshole!?

 

Raiko: {Heard with hands} Hayato dear… did you forget what we discussed about earlier in the evening? Kenji is right, as I mentioned earlier only Fusume, Reijiro and Tadao were missing from the rooftop at the time of the crime…

 

Jessie: {Pointing Finger} _Mais bien sur_! And that would mean that one of them three sneaked in the gym and clobbered poor Kyia-kun with the candlestick.

 

Oriana: C-candlestick?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Don’t you remember Oriana? There was a bloody candlestick next to Kyia’s body… It’s got to be the murder weapon!

 

_Hikari and I haven’t looked into the candlestick in much depth but it would make sense… It fits with the Monokuma File as well as Fusume’s examination of the body… although I remember something odd about what she said._

 

{Flashback}

 

Fusume: Hm, I am now convinced by my study of the body that the file does not lie. It can indeed be trusted in its information.

 

Hayato: That’s already a useful thing to know.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} One last thing, the injuries on the head show that there were indeed two strikes, what the file does not tell us however is that one of them was very much stronger than the other, that’s the killing blow.

 

Hayato: Hm, interesting, could you determine if that one came before or after the weaker one?

 

Fusume: Sadly, that is out of aptitudes, I would assume it came second but I cannot assure it.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_I should keep this to myself for now… I don’t know how important it is just yet._

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Sadly, there seems to be no alternative, I cannot fathom how any one out of us could have done it… Seiki-san, would you not say that we have perfect alibis?

 

Kenji: I am 200% sure that nobody went through that door all night. That’s proof enough.

 

Rina: {Puts on lipstick} And that means that obviously… we’re all innocent! It’s gotta be one of them three!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} But… but…

 

Monokuma {Belly Laugh} upupupupu! I love this! Already suspecting each other. Ah, and thinking you all thought you were friends a couple days ago.

 

Kenji: Just… Just shut up, you stupid mascot, I swear I will rip your tongue out of your throat.

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} …

 

_It’s starting again… Reijiro, Fusume and Tadao are under serious suspicion by everyone else._

 

…

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Well, are we sure that it’s true?

 

Oriana: Is… is what t-true?

 

Hayato: {Arms crossed} Are those three the only ones who had an opportunity to kill?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Well duh of course, they were the only ones with no alibi. Like how do we know where they were huh?

 

Reijiro: Alibi or not, I will not be stand these baseless accusations. I know that I am innocent and for the moment, I see no evidence that incriminates me.

 

_Clearly we won’t agree on this. I think we should talk about it some more and try to find a lead._

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Could only they have done it? Maybe we have overlooked something?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Were you not the one who immediately accused them? I see someone had a change of heart!

 

Hikari: {Sad} I was still in shock after Kyia’s death, I overreacted but now, I have my doubts!

 

Shinto {Proudly} If there’s doubt, then we should discuss this issue in more detail!

 

_This shouldn’t be too hard, I should listen to what everybody has to say and see if I find any inconsistencies._

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Oriana’s account, Rina’s account, Kôzuke’s account}

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} There is no room for doubt, after all we can all back up each other's alibis can’t we ?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} That be darn right, except for those three and Kyia, **everybody attended my show**

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I just wanted to explore the resort some more, and maybe find a way out…

 

Yoko: Is that the only reason you didn’t attend?

 

Fusume: I just do not enjoy parties… **This does not mean I did it!**

 

Reijiro: {Smug} The same goes for me… I have nothing to do with this crime

 

Oriana: {Shy look} B-but, **everybody on t-the roof has an alibi f-for the whole evening,** I think.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Either way, it was one of them, I can sense it.

 

Shinto: And you know that how?

 

Rina: {Yawns} Um… just trust me, I’m basically always right!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Solid argument right there!

 

Reijiro: {Both Hands over chest} You are all mistaken.

 

Reijiro: {Points at Tadao} You! Defend yourself for god’s sake!

 

Tadao: {Sombre} What if I have nothing to say? **there is no argument in our favor.**

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Will you not fight this?

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} Only the eye can save me now…

 

…

 

_I don’t think it is that simple… I mean they are suspicious for not attending the show, but are they the only ones who could have done it?_

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**SOLUTION : Oriana’s account→ everybody on t-the roof has an alibi f-for the whole evening**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} THAT’S WRONG

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Arms crossed} Oriana, it looks like you forgot what you yourself told me

 

Oriana: {Trembling} W-what are y-you saying?

 

Hayato: Yoshi, it is true that you asked Oriana to go fetch a stool in the library to fix your stage lights right before the show started right?

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Ta-daa, it is as you sayin’, Oriana was helpin’ me with my errands.

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Then that means that Oriana left the rooftop right before the performance…

 

Fukami: Therefore there is a moment in time when Akiba-san has no alibi...

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} Which means that technically, she also could have killed Kyia!

 

…

 

_Hmm, could she have done it though? Well if the possibility exists..._

 

Oriana: {Hyperventilating} No, p-please… I…  I did no such thing… {Cries} I s-s-swear I’m innocent!

 

Kenji: Wait a second, that makes no fucking sense! We only heard that crashing sound towards the end of the show, Oriana had long been back at that point!

 

_Crap, I hadn’t thought of that…_

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Well… maybe that sound was a decoy of some sort… I mean technically we are not sure that-

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Hayato Seiki.

 

_Ahh, what did I say? I’m sorry, I’m sorry._

 

Fusume: You are quick to accuse I see, but do you have any evidence to support your claims.

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} No no no wait a second, I am not accusing anyone…. Nor am I making any claims,  I am just stating the possibility...

 

Kozuke: {Close-up} **THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS MAN!**

 

{Split-screen between Hayato and Kozuke}

 

Kozuke: {Grips podium like a steering wheel} I thought we could trust you man but accusing Oriana is ridiculous. H-here, I’ll show you why.

 

_When will they understand I was only stating the possibility? It’s way too early to accuse anyone. Ugh, seems like I’ll have to cut through his words either way!_

 

===

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS**

 

{Truth Blades: Kyia’s Bandana, Torn piece of cloth, Missing Stool}

 

Kozuke:

 

The fact that you could imagine Oriana killing anyone is already beyond me.

 

Not only, would a gentle soul like her not even hurt a fly…

 

But it is also physically impossible for her to have killed Kyia man!

 

Especially since he was slayed in such a brutal fashion!

 

ADVANCE

 

Hayato: What do you mean by ”Physically Impossible?”

 

Kozuke:

 

Well is it not obvious?

 

Kyia was such a tall and strong guy…

 

And Oriana is so feeble and fragile

 

**She’d never find the strength to hit him!**

 

And even if she was a bodybuilder in disguise

 

To strike him like that…

 

**She would have to be taller than him!**

 

…

 

_I can tell his intentions are good, but there is an easy way to counter his logic and I’ll show him exactly how!_

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

  
**SOLUTION : Missing stool→ She would have to be taller than him!**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} THERE'S A HOLE IN YOUR ARGUMENT

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato {Arms crossed} Kôzuke, you are right in saying that he was struck from a higher ground, but that could be very easily solved in Oriana’s case thanks to one of the stools in the library, They are the very thing she was carrying were they not?

 

Reijiro: Mmph, that would explain the missing stool in the library. Interesting…

 

Kozuke: {Surprised} Argh, I guess you’re right… {Looks to side} But I still can't fathom Oriana hurting anyone!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} I agree… that really seems _unwahrscheinlich!_

 

Oriana: I-I swear, I am r-really innocent

 

Kenji: {Eyebrow Raised} How can you be such a heartless asshole Hayato?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Ultimately, I have to agree, your argument does seem rather empty.

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} _Why do I feel like everyone is against me right now!_

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Guys guys, I am not accusing anyone, I just want all the facts taken into account before we move on.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I propose we do just that then… How about I explain to all of you what I was doing between 8 and 10 PM, I must hope that you will stop doubting me.

 

Reijiro: {Both hands over chest} The same goes for me of course.

 

Fukami: {Interrogative with finger on chin} The individuals who have been suspected so far, please… do tell us what you were doing earlier this evening.

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth bullets : Oriana’s account, Yoshi’s account, Rina’s account}

 

===

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} Well I have no way to prove this I guess…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} But I was **exploring the building** all evening

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I was simply **reading in the library** , I had no interest for your childish games

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Childish? Careful bud, you be talkin’ about the greatest circus show in da whole world.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, at the end of the day, watching you perform was nothing but a waste of time.

 

Hikari: Guys, we should stay on topic, let’s keep the unrelated discussions for later alright?

 

Oriana: {Trembling} W-well I was on the rooftop most evening and **I only left t-to fetch the s-stools**

 

Oriana: {Cries} P-please believe me

 

Shinto: {Bends over with finger pointing} What about you Tadao?

 

Tadao: …

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Hellooo, earth to Tadao-kun

 

Tadao {Looks away} Huh Me? **Guess I was just alone in my room** , not the best alibi but that’s all I have…

 

Tadao: {Points to armband} The eye can back me up…

 

Rina: Right... 

 

…

 

_Hmmm, none of these pseudo-alibis can be confirmed that I know of that’s true, but one of them is quite clearly lying and I want to know why!_

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**SOLUTION : Oriana’s account → reading in the library**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} THAT’S WRONG!

 

{BREAK}

 

  
Hayato: {Determined} Oriana, it looks like your testimony will help us advance again

 

Oriana: {Pulling on hair} B-but, I-I did nothing, I swear!

 

Shinto: {Hat covering face} Dude, that’s not cool, why are you harassing little ballerina over here.

 

Yoko: {Kisses framed picture of Shinto} Oh my Shinto, how right and chivalrous you always are… {Angry} WAIT ARE YOU TRYING TO FLIRT WITH THAT BITCH!?

 

Oriana: Kyah! B-bitch?

 

Hayato: {Startled with arms up} But…

 

Kenji: {Cracking Fists} That’s enough, if you address her brashly one more time, I’ll make you regret it asshole.

 

_But I was not harassing anyone, I was literally complimenting her. Yoko insulted her not me!_

 

_…_

 

_Ugh, anyways..._

 

Hayato: {Arms Crossed} Everyone, remember what Oriana’s testimony told us.

 

Fukami: {Confused} Well, what does it have to do with this topic ?

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} If I remember correctly, she said she went to the library to get a stool to help Yoshi and there… {Shocked with hand over mouth} Oh I think I get it!

 

Rina: {Yawn} Oh my gosh, where are we even going with this!? {Mimes fainting} I am falling asleep here.

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Well, she also said she saw no one while going there. Isn't that right Oriana?

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} W-why, yes I believe it is a-as you say!

 

Hayato: {Determined} Well then, Reijiro can you explain why she failed to see you?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I see… This is quite intriguing. You now will try to shift the blame on me after failing to defend the three of us. I have nothing to rebut. I know for a fact that I was in the library, whether somebody saw me or not is not my problem. {Condescending look} Maybe you should simply review this child’s eyesight.

 

Oriana: {Cries} N-No…

 

_That’s definitely not a good excuse, he’s hiding something… obviously._

 

Hikari: Don’t just let him get away with that Hayato, we should push this matter on.

 

Yoshi: {Juggles balls with one hand, thoughtful expression} Well well well, it certainly seems a bit fishy.

 

Reijiro: {Both hands over chest} Trust me, your accusations mean nothing, as I said she could have just missed me.

 

_Reijiro can not just claim it is a coincidence that Oriana didn’t see him. I might have nothing concrete at the moment but we should continue and see where this inconsistency leads._

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Alright my dears, let us talk about this matter alright?! I’m sure we can find the missing piece of the puzzle!

 

_Ugh, it’s like she can read my mind…_

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Desmopressin bottle, Ventilation system, Bookmark, Calling card}

 

===

 

Reijiro: {Cleaning Glasses} I stayed at the library all evening, I was passionately reading my latest book you see.

 

Yoshi: {Flips Hair} Hahaha I laugh, Who even reads their own books? that oughta be kinda sad.

 

Hikari: {Sad} That is not the matter, truth is **we have no way to prove he wasn’t at the library**

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Is that for sure man?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} I’ll admit leaving to the bathroom at least once during the evening, then again **no evidence will support this claim**

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Either way I never approached the crime scene.

 

Rina: {Concentrating} I mean, maybe there really is something wrong with Oriana’s eyesight…

Oriana: {Cries} N-no there isn’t! I would have s-seen him, p-perhaps he was hiding

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} No matter what, if he went to the gym he would have left a trace, people always do…

 

Jessie: {Searches through backpack} _Ca alors_! I guess we are stuck…

 

…

 

_Reijiro’s not being straight with us, I can feel it, but how can we prove he left the library, or at least managed to avoid Oriana…?_

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

 **SOLUTION : Bookmark →** **he would have left a trace**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up with Fusume} YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Well, I believe you are right Fusume, he did leave a trace at the crime scene

 

Fusume: {Finger on Lip} He did?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} That’s ridiculous, I left no such thing

 

_Time to expose him, I knew this piece of evidence was going to be important!_

 

Hikari: Oh, I know what you’re talking about Hayato!

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Reijiro, I suppose you’ll recognise this bookmark!

 

{Camera shows a closeup of the bookmark with Reijiro’s branding}

 

Reijiro: Where did you… N-no, it’s not mine…

 

Rina: Are we seriously supposed to believe that, when there’s literally your face on it!

 

{Camera goes back to normal}

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} N-no…

 

_It’s the first time I see him lose his cool like that, he genuinely seems scared. It’s obvious he is hiding something from us… But why Reijiro?_

 

Raiko: {Giggle} Was this found at the crime scene, hehe I suppose it was...

 

_It’s definitely NOT the first time that she creeps me out…._

 

Hayato:{Determined} Hikari and I found this bookmark next to the hoisting platform in the gym… And I wouldn’t say it’s much of a stretch to say it’s Reijiro’s!

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} It’s not what you think I… I…

 

…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Ahem, my apologies, I seem to have lost my temper

 

_He got his swagger back so quickly, but I know I saw some real fear in his eyes, he can not lie to me and get away with it!_

 

Reijiro: {Cleaning glasses} Fine, fine, I will admit that I have not been completely honest with you all, I did go to the gym, I felt like I needed to walk around a bit, stretch my legs.

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} He lied? That definitely makes him…

 

Reijiro: {Glaring eyes} Do not interrupt me.

 

Kôzuke {Hides head in Helmet} …

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} As I was saying, I did go the gym but that was long before the murder. I maintain that I am innocent, and any further accusation would be baseless.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Baseless my ass! You have suspicious written all over you!

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Darn, that sounds like a pretty crappy tattoo, am I right guys???

 

_…_

 

_How could he not expect this silence after a joke so terrible._

 

Fukami: {Interrogative with finger on chin} This does not seem like a proper end to this debate, Seiki-san, I think we should press further on this topic!

 

_I agree, I’ll squeeze the lies out of him until he is honest with us!_

 

Yoko: {Runs hand through hair} So, where should we go with this?

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Monokuma interference, Trampoline marks, Jessie’s account, Ventilation system, Bloody Bandana}

 

===

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I’ll say it once more, I did go to the Gym, **but Kyia was still alive then and nowhere to be seen.**

 

Shinto: {Bends down with pointing finger} Why did you hide it from us then?

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} I know, I know : He thought he would look suspicious if he told us

 

Oriana: {Trembles} M-maybe he just did something he was ashamed of

 

Reijiro: {Glaring Eyes} I did no such thing!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahh S-sorry

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} I had left long before this idiot even showed up with his **fanny pack and his yellow bandana**

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ummm excuse me, don’t judge other people’s appearance, mister!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Especially when you wear such boring clothes!

 

Fukami: Hey, suits are not boring…

 

Kôzuke: Right…  {Worried} Anyways **he’s lying, I just know he is!**

 

Reijiro: {Points at Kôzuke} You are going to need more than just a hunch if you care to accuse me with this crime.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Ahh… damn it I don’t know what to say anymore man.

 

…

 

_Why wouldn’t he tell us? That is the real question here, maybe before answering it, I should focus on his lies. Ugh... work with us Reijiro please._

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**SOLUTION : Bloody Bandana → Fanny pack and his yellow bandana**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up on face} THAT’S WRONG!

 

{BREAK}

 

Raiko: Pff, Reijiro, you disappoint me.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} What can you possibly mean?

 

_Hey don’t steal me my lines, I’m the one who was about to corner him!_

 

Hayato: Reijiro, it looks like you just gave yourself away!

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} What are you both saying?

 

Jessie: {Stroking Chin} I’m not sure where you’re going with this Hayato…

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} Well… {Determined} One of the peculiar aspects of Kyia’s body was that he had changed bandana, normally he would wear a red one, but this evening he decided to wear a yellow one!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} That is precisely what I said, what is wrong with that?

 

Hayato: {Determined} No one claimed to have seen him after his angry scene at lunch until his death, that is my problem…

 

Reijiro: {Condescending Look} Why of course, I simply saw the bandana on his body.

 

Hayato: But that’s not possible, the bandana was completely covered in blood, Hikari and I had to wash it to see the yellow colour appear.

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} That’s right, it was completely soaked in blood, that bright yellow was unrecognisable

 

Hayato: {Grinning} So… tell me Reijiro, how did you know it was yellow?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} N-No, that is not what I meant you…  you do not understand. I misspoke that isa ll

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} This can only mean one thing, Reijiro you…

 

{Saw the body  / Wore the bandana / Saw Kyia before his death}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: Saw Kyia before his death

 

===

 

Hayato: {Arms Crossed} When you went to the gym, you saw Kyia, alive!

 

Kôzuke: {Objection Stance} And then out of nowhere, he ends up dead!

 

Yoshi: {Arms extended over head} Well well well, it certainly seems a bit fishy.

 

_I swear he already made that exact same comment…_

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Anyways… {Determined} Reijiro, what have you got to say for yourself

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} N-No, it is not like that…

 

Kenji: {Furious} YOU killed him, I knew there was something wrong with you and your asseholish features.

 

Yoko: {Hands cupping cheeks} No way, Reijiro is the killer?

 

Shinto: {Proud} I knew it all along sweetheart.

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} My love, you're such a genius among men.

 

_Guys, can we not, right now… please_

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I did NOT kill him you imbeciles. I just found him...

 

Kenji: {Eyebrow raised} Found him how huh? You’re not getting out of this one, you murderer.

 

Reijiro: {Panicked} STOP!

 

…

 

_Reijrio… he just silenced everyone like that_

 

Reijiro: {Step back distraught} Please, listen to me, I did not kill him

 

Rina: {Exasperated} I call bullshit here!

 

Kenji: Tch, you can’t just expect us to believe you, you’re basically the #1 suspect right now.

 

Kôzuke: It’s gotta be him, I think that-

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} I believe him.

 

_What…?_

 

Fusume: Reijiro cannot be the killer.

 

_…_

 

_She hadn't said a word for some time and now… how is she already convinced of his innocence?_

 

Fukami: {Confused} What?

 

Reijiro: {Panicked} You… you do?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Yeah… but you did not do anything to convince me, do not take it that way. I just figured that it was simply not possible for Reijiro to be the culprit

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Some more bullshit now! Are you guys accomplices or in love?

 

Fusume: {Pulls out kunai, dark look} Be careful, with what you say, you do not want to taste… my blade.

 

...

 

Rina: {Drops cup of coffee} Please… Please don’t hurt me…

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahhhh, please d-don’t argue!

 

Monokuma: Yeah! Murders are absolutely not allowed in my beautiful courtroom, leave the violence to me after you’ve voted.

 

Jessie: Or we could just… not be violent? Peace and love right?

 

Kenji: The fuck do you mean peace? The most peaceful guy is dead for fuck’s sake!

 

...

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Let’s calm down here. Ebisawa-san, where does this “trust” in Yamane-san come from.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} It’s simple really, if you take into account everything we know, Reijiro could not have done it. Hayato you understand what I mean I presume.

 

_Huh me? Let me think…  Oh, of course I get where she is going with this._

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Reijiro cannot be our culprit because…

 

{He didn’t have the time / he didn’t have the strength / he didn’t have the opportunity}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: He didn’t have the time

 

===

 

Hayato: {Crossed arms} Fusume does have a point, if I remember correctly, Kenji you went to fetch the others before we even found the body right?

 

{Flashback}

 

Kenji: I too heard the crashing sound… even though the others seem to only have ears for Yoshi… What could it be…?

 

Hayato: We’re going there now Kenji, we’ll keep you informed!

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Very well, I will gather Reijiro and those who weren't here, everybody should be kept to date!

 

Hayato: Perfect!

 

{Ends flashback}

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with a playful smile} Damn straight! As soon as we heard that loud noise, I went to check on them, starting by Reijiro. He was reading in the library. I got him to come with me and we were the first two people at the crime scene after you guys!

 

Hayato: Then there is no way for Reijiro to be the culprit.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh not again.

 

Kenji: {Raised Eyebrow} What do you mean?

 

Hayato: {Crossed arms} You see, there is quite the distance between the library and the gym. One is at the very top floor, the other at the very bottom. Reijiro would have had to kill Kyia, make sure that he isn’t leaving evidence tracing back to him at the crime scene,  probably pass through his room to change clothes because of the blood, and be back in the library. All that in less than 5 minutes. It is simply impossible if you look at it that way

 

Shinto: {Hat covering face} But wait, how do we know when exactly Kyia was killed?

 

Hikari: I know it! it’s got to be the loud noise we heard before we headed for the gym, that was the candlestick hitting against Kyia’s head.

 

Hayato: {Determined} If that’s the case, then I’m sure of it! It could not have been Reijiro, the timing just does not work.

 

Fukami: Mmhm, you must be right…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Speak for yourself, I still find that asshole pretty suspicious!

 

Kôzuke: Think about it Kenji, Hayato’s right, there is no way for Reijiro to have been back in the library in the time it took you to go and get him!

 

Kenji: 5 minutes to go up three flights of stairs, that seems doable to me!

 

Hikari: But Hayato is right, he had to get changed or at least clean himself!

 

Kenji: {Furious} How the hell do you know that for sure?

 

Hayato: Simple, just think back to when you found him and consider…

 

{His posture/What he was reading/His appearance}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer:His appearance

 

===

 

Hayato: A simple examination of the crime scene can easily prove that Kyia bled out a whole lot when he got hit. Whoever attacked him must have been covered in blood. Reijiro wasn’t covered in blood when you found him Kenji was he?

 

Kenji: Grr, {Hands on hips} you have a point, maybe it wasn’t him. His behavior is still suspicious as fuck, not gonna lie.

 

_Most people gave me a comprehensive nod. Phew, I think they all agree with my logic._

 

...

 

_Now that I think about it, Reijiro has been completely quiet since people started accusing him… What is he up to?_

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Reijiro, we now know that you’re innocent of this crime, so why were you lying to us? What is it that you saw in the gym?

 

Reijiro: {Panicked} I… I...

 

Kenji: {Furious} Just fucking tell us already!

 

Reijiro: Kyia… H-he was…

 

Monokuma: Aaaaand I’m afraid I'm gonna have to stop you there!

 

…

 

_That stupid bear, he had been silent until now. What the hell is he going to say now…_

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} You bastards will move one and change topic, {Menacing Grin} Reijiro, don’t you say one more word.

 

Oriana: {Trembling} B-but he was a-about to say something important was h-he not?

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} Yeah! Let him finish what he had to say

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Why won’t you let him talk Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} upupupupu why of course! Because if he says what he saw in the gym that fateful night, ergo tonight, it will completely spoil the rest of the trial, and spoil my fun in the process.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps Medals} What do you mean spoil??

 

Kenji: {Eyebrow Raised} Yeah, this ain’t a fucking TV Show asshole

 

Monokuma {Mutters under breath} Well, I wouldn't be so sure upupupupu…

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Bear, just let me speak, I have to come clean, I will not lie anymore. I have to be the leader I promised I would be.

 

_It’s pretty impressive that despite his selfish persona… he still cares a lot about how good of a leader he is. It’s not the first time he takes his role so seriously…_

 

Monokuma: {Menacing Grin} You will do whatever I say, that is if you want to walk out of this courtroom alive!

 

…

 

_That last sentence reminded us all of what could happen if we didn’t listen to this thing thus causing an elongated silence. God, this situation is just awful..._

 

Yoko: {Blank Expression} So are we just expected to move on or what?

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} That is essentially it upupu! You will have to wait a little longer until you can hear Reijiro talk about what he saw, Your humble director simply does not want important information to be blurted out like that. {Menacing Grin} I’m sure you understand!

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} I guess we have no choice but to back out of this line of questioning. What a shame.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Don’t be so down y'all, it’s not that bad! You can talk about anything but what Reijiro saw!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I do believe that if the group comes to understand what it is I witnessed, I will be at liberty to confirm it, is that right?

 

_At least, he got back to his confident stance quite quickly._

 

Monokuma: {Looks up} That’s right! Now move on, I’m getting bored!

 

Shinto: {Bends down with finger pointing} Well people! What should we talk about next !!

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Well let us think about this…

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} There is no need for thinking.

 

_Oh no… Raiko seems to have lost her cool and it is as sudden as it is terrifying._

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} What can you possibly mean?

 

Raiko: {Evil Smile} Don’t you see it? All of this does not change a single thing. This whole line of questioning was pointless. Kenji can still prove that none of us on the roof could have killed tonight. One might think that Oriana is among the possible murderers but that just does not seem plausible to me. Overall, the three suspects remain Reijiro, Fusume and Tadao.

Kôzuke: Wait, did we do all this for nothing then?

 

Fukami: {Pulls out sheet with graphs} You forget that it was proven Yamane-san saw Taro-san before his death. {Points to graphs} Furthermore, we agreed he did not have the time did we no?

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} Does that necessary show that he has not seen him dead as well? {Evil smile} And about the timing, that is simply speculation, in reality you have no proof to show for it. Any rebuttal from your side Fukami?

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} N-no way. {Rips sheet while screaming} GAHH

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} I did not think so… Now if nobody has any objections I believe we should focus on those three, as I have previously established, because we all have alibis, they are the only possible blackened.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, Distraught}...

 

Fusume: {Pulls out kunai, dark look}…

 

Tadao: {Sombre}...

 

_They all look so… so  frightened, is the killer really among them. Isn’t it too early to make a judgement?_

 

_…_

 

{It has to be one of them / We can not be sure yet}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: We can not be sure yet

 

===

 

Hayato: {Determined} Raiko, I’m sorry but I have to disagree.

 

Raiko: {Evil Smile} You do? And on what basis, may I ask?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} We still have no decisive evidence fingering one of them as the assassin! It could still be anyone.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} Fingering who now??

 

…

 

_I will ignore that crude comment and move on..._

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Not anyone! Everybody oughta seen that the Yosh’ was on stage the whole evenin’ for his wonderful performance. My alibi finna be airtight, foolproof and whatever other cool adjectives y’all wanna add.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Yeah he’s right and I was guarding the entrance for that freak show non-stop! You can’t accuse everyone when some of us have serious alibis.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Ok maybe not every single one of us but what I meant is that it doesn’t have to be one of those three...

 

Yoko: {Hands cupping cheeks} I’m sorry Hayato, I don’t particularly want to follow creepy chick over here, but Shinto and I believe that it really could not have been done by anyone else.

 

_A few others nodded, Interesting to notice how Yoko spoke for him without even asking… I guess they really understand each other. Either way, I should push this on, maybe I can prove them wrong! I have a strong hunch that something is up here!_

 

Kozuke: {Objection stance} I’m with them! It has to be someone who wasn’t on the rooftop.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} I propose we debate this matter further. See where it leads us. Maybe Seiki-san will be convinced by our arguments!

 

_Alright let’s do this! Is there a way to show them that someone other than Reijiro, Fusume or Tadao had the opportunity?_

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth bullets: Backstage Window, Trampoline Marks, Fukami’s questionnaire, Kyia’s chalk powder, Bookmark}

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} Just shut it already Hayato. Only the three who were not present tonight could have done it.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to the side} I don’t wanna say it but she’s right man, they all had a **perfect opportunity to do this** ****  
**  
** Fusume: {Uninterested} Then again other than that bookmark, there is no trace of our presence at the crime scene

 

Yoshi: {Poses} That ain’t what matters haha, {Triumphantly} You lot finna be still hella suspicious!

 

Kenji: To add on to that, no one from the roof could have gotten down to the gym!

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Is that so?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Yeah, I was guarding the door to the staircase and **there is no other connection from roof to gym**.

 

Shinto: {Proudly} Let’s not forget about timing!

 

Rina: What do you mean?

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} For the same reason that Reijiro was innocented earlier, this murder is time-sensitive, **but none of us on the roof had enough time** to go down there and murder.

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} Another incredible deduction my love!

 

_…_

 

_That’s it, I’ve found the inconsistency. I hope this will at least make a few believe me that there is more to this than meets the eye._

 

_===_

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**SOLUTION: Backstage window → there is no other connection from roof to gym**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} YOU’RE WRONG!

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Arms crossed} I will concede that no one could have left through the staircase with Kenji guarding it, but there was another way down to the gym!

 

Kôzuke: {Surprised} There was???

 

Hayato: {Grinning} You of all people should know this Kôzuke, we discovered it together after all…

 

Kôzuke: We did?

 

Yoshi: Ooh, I know! There oughta be that ginormous window, in the backstage area.

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Is that what you are referring to Hayato?

 

Hayato: {Determined} That’s it!

 

Shinto: {Bends over with finger pointing} Wait wait wait slow down, that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Is that so?

 

Kôzuke: Yeah Hayato, that just doesn’t work man! Remember that the window is super high up!

 

Fukami: {Interrogative with finger on chin} I have to agree, the window is about 5 meters above ground level, it would be impossible to access the gym floor.

 

_Is that really the case? I know that I am onto something, there must have been a way to go down that window, I’m sure of it!_

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #1, Desmopressin bottle, Trampoline marks, Ventilation System, Kôzuke’s account}

 

Yoko: {Kisses framed picture of Shinto} How right you are my love, this is completely impossible.

 

Jessie: Guys can we keep the kissing for later please!

 

Shinto: {Awkward} Sorry… either way let’s concentrate on the matter at hand guys!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} There is no need for much concentration, this window changes nothing, because it is at rooftop level **it is way too high to be considered a pathway to the gym**!

 

Kôzuke: Ergo… those who attended the show still have perfect alibis!

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} But maybe there was a way down to the floor.

 

Oriana: {Trembling} L-like what? S-some kind of r-rope?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Or simply a way to cushion the fall.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} My lord, you guys have so much imagination!

 

Yoshi: {Arms extended over head} Oh I got it, maybe, there finna be no need for any of this, pure talent was bein’ used!

 

Kenji: {Furious} This is all bullshit, **Nobody went down through the window,** that’s it.

 

_If only there was a way to show that something was used… I know this is the right way, I just need to figure out how_

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

 **SOLUTION: Trampoline marks →** a way to cushion the fall

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up with Reijiro} YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: I have to agree with Reijiro on this one, there was a way to attenuate the fall.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} There was?

 

Hayato: {Determined} You damn right there was! Hikari and I found that the floor next to the trampoline shows marks of it being moved around.

 

Kôzuke: {Surprised} You’re not saying…!

 

_This is kinda crazy but… I can’t think of anything else at the moment. I’m gonna have to go with this theory and see what happens._

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Of course I am! I believe the killer could have jumped onto the trampoline from the backstage window. That’s how it was possible to get to the gym!

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} No way!!! {Annoyed} Wait a second…

 

Hikari: It is a gymnastics trampoline, therefore it could definitely support such a weight!

 

Rina: But-

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Methinks it finna be enough of a cushion… even at such a darn high startin’ point!

 

Oriana: {Shy look} But t-that means...

 

Hayato: {Determined} It means that anyone of us could have done it!

 

_…_

 

_The following silence was so heavy… I felt overwhelmed. I have no clue if I made a good impression or not. Either way, I think it's a believable argument._

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Tell me boy, how moronic can you be?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Excuse me?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} I know where he is going, I think we are all thinking the same thing.

 

Yoshi: We are?

 

Rina: {Yawns} At least all those of us with a functioning brain…

 

Shinto: {Innocent Smile} She’s right. Sorry Hayato but not only is this a far-fetched theory on how the going down happened, but what about the journey back up?

 

_The journey… back up?_

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Hehe… nobody was missing from the rooftop by the end of the evening were they… that means that the murderer had to come back to the roof after they killed Kyia.

 

Yoko: Tell me Hayato, do you claim our mystery murder-man just bounced his way back to the window?

 

_… I had not thought of that, Damn it, They all look at me like I’m some kind of an idiot. I guess my theories were for nothing..._

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} I mean, maybe… There is nothing that proves that isn’t what happened!

 

Hayato: {Arms crossed} The killer could have gone down thanks to the trampoline. Killed Kyia, and then got back to the top one way or the other. Maybe bouncing as high as he could! It is a possibility… right?

 

Tadao: {Disappointed Smiled} It isn’t… Sadly

 

_Why do they all fight me on this. Tadao out of all people, he who never speaks… What does he have to say?_

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} I appreciate your attempt to defend us Hayato....

 

Reijiro: {Cleans Glasses} But there are simply too many flaws in your arguments.

 

_Them too?? Is everyone seriously against me right now? Even the three I’m trying to help!_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Let me explain. There are two main holes in your trampoline theory. Firstly, if the blackened used the trampoline to jump all the way to the window, the trampoline would have been positioned right under said window when we found the body. In fact it was the body itself that was under the window while the trampoline was a few feet away. Yes it has been moved, but it cannot be for the usage you have mentionnned.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Y-yes sure but wait…

 

Reijiro: {Glaring eyes} SECONDLY, once more the timing simply does not work.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} What does that mean?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Hayato proposes that the killer had time to jump down, kill Kyia, probably tamper with the evidence in some way, shape or form to confuse us and then jump back, without anyone on the roof noticing. All this in the time it took us to find the body. How long did that take us Hayato?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Ummm, maybeeee a couple of minutes from the crashing sound.

 

Rina: {Sips on Coffee} AKA the moment of death. I agree this is impossible.

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} THIRDLY! um, Hayato don’t you remember that we were right in front of the window… I mean if somebody had gone through it, you, me or Fukami would definitely have noticed.

 

Yoko: Yeah, so basically your window theory does not work at all… You of all people should know that no one went through it!

 

_Fuck… I had completely forgotten about that part… I don’t know where to go from this…_

 

Jessie: {Pointing finger} Schade, I guess we’re right back to where we began… Is there really no way for anyone on the roof to have done this?

 

_For fucks’s sake, I was so close to proving something. Simply teaming up on anyone who was not on the roof is not going to get us anywhere. I need to think…_

 

_…_

 

_Wait!_

 

Hayato: {Determined} Hold on, Rina what did you say?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} That the crashing sound was the sound of Kyia being stuck on the head and dying. You have a problem with that?

 

_Do I…? Maybe this is the assumption we were making all along. What if that wasn’t the moment he died!_

 

Hayato: {Thinking Hard} Guys! All along we have assumed the noise we heard happened on the moment he died and to be fair that made perfect sense.

 

{Flashback}

 

***CRASH***

 

_What the hell… That was almost louder than the first one but it came from downstairs… The gym maybe? What could have made this loud of a sound, we should… go check it out!_

 

Oriana: Kyahhh!!!

 

Kenji: {Furious} Fucking again?

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} What… What was that man? Didn't it come from the… the gym?

 

Hayato: I think it did… We should let the others take care of Yoshi and… see what happened. It’ll be fine…

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_It was all so convenient with what we believed wasn’t it…?_

 

Kenji: {Cracking Fists} Yeah, we hear a bloody loud crash, then Kyia wounds up dead. That is not coincidence.

 

Hayato: {Determined} Truth is, we have no proof whatsoever that Kyia died at that moment. Maybe he was already long dead. The Monokuma File’s time of death is quite vague after all.

 

Jessie: {Stroking Chin} Incroyable! Could it be we were wrong this whole time.

 

Raiko:  Can you not see he is simply twisting the facts…

 

…

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Do not fall for his little games.

 

Hayato: {Arms Crossed} I am not twisting facts, I am simply trying to find the truth.

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} I agree, to be honest, we are clearly missing something in order to move forward.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} I would tend to agree, we have been mostly stagnant for the majority of this trial.

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} Alright, riddle me this. Do you have any evidence that shows concretely when Kyia died?

 

…

 

…

 

...

 

_Fuck, I really have nothing. I know I am right! I’ve gotta be close to uncovering something big. I just need that one piece of evidence, and I simply can’t find it._

 

Hayato: {Defeated} I-I have nothing… I’m sorry.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} I knew it!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} If only we had a way of knowing for sure.

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} Sounds like that’s my cue.

 

Kenji: {Furious} What the fuck do you want?

 

Monokuma: {Menacing grin} Chillax Bear Grylls! I’m only here to help. Introducing, the… Drum Rolls please…

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Just get on with it.

 

Monokuma: {Proudly} The Ultimate Truth!!! How exciting does that sound??

 

Yoshi: {Flips Hair} What is that…?

 

Monokuma: {Proudly} I’ll tell you that if you’re patient upupupu! The Ultimate Truth is a once in a trial opportunity. When you bastards are stuck like right now, I will allow one question. Only One. Which I will answer truthfully and get you out of this tricky situation. All in all, it’s a lifeline in a situation like this one to make the trial a tad less boring for me.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Any question?

 

Monokuma: {Blank Expression} Well obviously not the name of the blackened or anything that will directly indict them but other than that yeah!

 

_I don’t know if we should trust him. But then again it does seem like the only way out of this dead end…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Are we just to expect that you will not lie to us? This does not seem worth our time if you ask me.

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} Good thing I didn’t ask you shit. I will be 200% honest just like in my Monokuma File. The fun of this trial is my number one priority, I guarantee.

 

_I still can't believe he finds this fun… Either way. I guess we should do it._

 

Kenji: Do we really have a choice here?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Not really, we might as well ask the bear our question.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Alright then, I believe nobody has an issue with this question as it is the real problem at hand.

 

_Everybody stayed quiet and nodded in approbation_

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} Monokuma, did Kyia Taro die at the exact moment we heard the loud crashing sound?

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} upupupupu, Beautifully formulated question. Well are you ready for the answer...

 

_Surely, this will be the answer that will move us forward. I pray for it. I’ve gotta be onto something_

 

Monokuma: {Blank Expression} To the question : “did Kyia Taro die when at the exact moment you bastards heard the loud crashing sound?” The answer is… {Belly laugh} Yes.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_WHAAAAAT! No flipping way. I was wrong?_

 

Raiko: {Giggles} I rest my case.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} Right back where we started and we wasted the Ultimate Truth…

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} It was no waste, now you all know what to think of Hayato’s half-assed attempts at theories. Now back to you three suspects...

 

_Damnit. she might have won this one but I can sense it was neither Tadao, Fusume or Reijiro which means there has to be a way for someone on the roof to have done it._

 

…

 

_Another haunting silence. I guess no one had the guts to speak, except for Raiko who laughed to herself… As creepy as ever._

 

Oriana: {Fixes Bun} C-can I ask s-something?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Speak.

 

Oriana {Trembling} Ah, it’s j-just that like, if M-Monokuma just gave us valuable i-information. Maybe w-we should pay more attention to h-his file.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Aw, but I believe we have already paid enough notice. Thanks for the attempt at being useful though.

 

_Maybe Oriana’s right, Monokuma hyped his file as containing crucial info and we barely read it. There might be something hidden in there, some new lead, anything that will prove something. For us to move forward I need to remember and think carefully…_

 

===

 

**LOGIC DIVE BEGINS**

 

Q1: What unusual aspect is listed in the Monokuma file?

{Rope burns on legs/Cause of death/Trace of Poison}

 

Q2: What could have caused these burns ?

{Legs tied together/Legs tied to something/Murder weapon

 

Q3: Where could Kyia have been tied to that created such marks?

{Along the floor/ In the air/outside of the gym

 

**SOLUTIONS:**

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

{Marks on legs/Legs tied to something/In the air}

 

===

 

_Oriana’s right… we haven’t taken these rope burns into account yet. To create such deep marks on his calves, a lot of pressure had to have been exerted on his legs. He had to be tied to a place high from the ground right, because of gravity pulling him down… the rope would tighten around his legs. I cannot see how any other situation can cause the rope burns to be this deep._

 

_It is safe to assume that Kyia was tied up to something in the gym… for convenience's sake… therefore the only place I can think of is:_

 

{Hoisting platform/Trampoline/Ceiling bars}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: Ceiling bars

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I GOT IT!

 

_It cannot be the hoisting platform because we found it in it’s low position. The only place high up in the gym I can think of is the Ceiling Bars…_

_But wait… if he was hung up from up there, it would mean that…_

 

_…_

 

_OH MY GOD could it be…? If so then I think… I think that I finally understand._

 

Hayato: {Determined} Guys, I get it now, we got this case wrong all along.

 

Raiko: {Bites lips} What are you saying?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Oriana was right, we missed something tremendously important in the Monokuma File. Remember the thick rope marks on Kyia’s legs.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} I recall them, but what about it?

 

Hayato: {Determined} These were formed when Kyia was tied... legs first to the ceiling!

 

Rina: {Spits out coffee}...

 

Reijiro: {Step back distraught}...

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} Are you insane?

 

_I see I made quite an impact, I can’t stop here, I am so close to the truth. Now all the bits and pieces will finally come together._

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} This is preposterous, you have no evidence for this!

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Well if you have a better theory on how he got those marks, be my guest Raiko!

 

Raiko: {Closes umbrella on face} GGAAAAH

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} But why, why did the killer hang him up there. It makes no sense!

 

_If I’m right with this, it will completely change the rest of this trial. I must pursue the truth. I won’t stop now._

 

Hayato: {Determined} The fact is, there is something we got wrong from the very beginning. The killer’s plan was simply to mislead us into thinking something.

 

Fukami: {Interrogative with finger on chin} Thinking what?

 

_That’s simple I just gotta figure out why he was hung up there, then it will make perfect sense, what we got wrong was…_

 

{The time of death/The cause of death/The scene of the crime}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

ANSWER **:** The cause of death

 

===

 

Hayato: {Arms crossed} It was the cause of death.

 

Yoko: {Runs hand through hair} But isn’t the Monokuma File clear? “internal bleeding after severe blunt trauma to his skull“

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Correct, but the real question is HOW did he get that head injury? And the answer is very simple if you study these new facts!

 

===

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

\-----

E L E F D O T L T A H

 

===

 

SOLUTION : F E L L  T O D E A T H

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I GOT IT!

 

{COMPLETE}

 

Hayato: {Determined} The candlestick was simply a decoy! Kyia died by falling to his death all the way from the ceiling!

 

Shinto: {Bites Hat} NO WAY!

 

Jessie: How does that even work?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} It seems complicated but if you think about it, it is all doable.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare Go ahead, explain your little theory, convince me…

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Well firstly, the candlestick was used as...

 

{Complete decoy/Murder Weapon/Tranquiliser}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

ANSWER: Tranquilliser

 

===

Hayato: {Determined} It was used to pacify Kyia, getting a little blood on it in the process.

 

Fusume: Interesting, this would also explain why Kyia was hit twice!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} The first blow was actually from the candlestick to knock him out.

 

Kôzuke: While the second injury… that was the killing blow.

 

Hayato: Exactly, then when he was out cold, the killer got his body up to the ceiling using the…

 

===

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

\-----

 

I T T H A R S L O I N G O F P M

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

SOLUTION : H O I S T I N G  P L A T F O R M

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I GOT IT!

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Of course, the killer used the hoisting platform to get the body up to the ceiling. As Reijiro can tell you… when we explored the gym together noticed the ceiling bars being quite sturdy!

 

{Flashback}

_As I was thinking to myself, Reijiro started examining the big wooden bars on the ceiling._

 

Reijiro: {Interested} These bars seem sturdy enough, I bet if we needed to we could hang some heavy stuff on them.

 

Hayato: What do you think they were used for originally?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Gymnastics perhaps, I guess I do not know.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Reijiro: That is correct, I remember this.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} That actually makes so much sense Hayato! You’re incredible!

 

Hayato: I’m not done! The killer then tied Kyia legs to the ceiling bar and his wrists together. This would explain the…

 

{Piece of torn cloth/Bookmark/Monokuma File}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

ANSWER: Piece of torn cloth

 

===

 

Hayato: {Crossed arms} It would explain the piece of torn cloth Hikari and I discovered on the floor at the crime scene. It was used to tie his wrists together! I guess he managed out of them, but that did not stop him from falling to his death.

 

…

 

_Silence again, I have to finish this, I’m so close…_

 

Hayato: {Determined} All the killer had to do now was make him fall and the trick was done.

I guess that’s it for my “little theory”, did I manage to convince anybody?

 

…

 

_For once, I appreciate this silence… I think they are all thunderstruck by all this._

 

Oriana: {Trembling} I-I’m convinced, b-because…

 

Kenji: {Close-up} **BULLSHIT BULLSHIT AND MORE BULLSHIT.**

 

{Split-screen between Hayato and Kenji}

 

Kenji: {Furious} I know what you’re gonna try to do, blame it on us rooftop people, and I will not fucking accept that.

 

_I guess not everyone is convinced after all, I’ll just have to show him that I’m right_

 

===

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS**

 

{Truth Blades: Monokuma File, Ventilation System, Fukami’s questionnaire, Backstage window, Yoshi’s account}

 

Kenji:

 

I’m sick and tired of your shit

 

Why you gotta accuse everybody but the suspicious bunch?

 

The three assholes who did not come to the show are still suspicious as fuck

 

I guarantee it.

 

ADVANCE

 

Hayato: I really have not accused anyone yet...

 

Kenji:

 

Well, I’ve got this all figured out

**Rooftop people had no way to reach that rope!**

 

None of us have anything to do with this crap

 

**That hoister could have been used to untie him and make him fall**

 

That’s if you wanna stick to your stupid theory of course

 

EITHER WAY STOP BLAMING THE PEOPLE ON THE ROOF ALREADY!!!

 

…

 

_Technically I have not blamed anyone yet he reacts this way. Well, thanks to him and his shaky arguments, I will finally put this whole matter to bed._

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**SOLUTION : Ventilation System → Rooftop people had no way to reach that rope!**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} THERE'S A HOLE IN YOUR ARGUMENT

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: This is where you’re wrong Kenji!

 

Kenji: {Furious} Say that to my face you little shit.

 

Hayato: {Determined} You won't intimidate me! Truth is, there was a final connection between the Rooftop and the Gym: Ask Shinto and Yoko!

 

Shinto: Us? {Innocent smile} Oh of course! Are you talking about what we found in the tent?

 

Yoko: I told you we had been useful my love!

 

Hayato: {Determined} Precisely, the couple found a ventilation grid, that is coincidentally right over the ceiling bars. About half a meter away to be exact.

 

Reijiro: Mmph, I remember examining that ventilation system… Inginious!

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} I get it!! All you would have to do is remove the grid and untie Kyia to make him fall. All that directly from the roof.

 

Hayato: That’s right! I disregarded that grid at first because it is way too small for anyone to fit through it… However, once you look at it this way, this was the perfect opportunity for someone to drop Kyia on his head!

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt collar} Wait a goddamn minute. This still does not mean the three of them couldn’t have done it. There is the hoister.

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Sure, but think of it that way, why go through all this trouble, making it look like it was impossible for anyone on the rooftop to have committed this crime, when you were not even on it.

 

Kenji: {Ripping shirt} I don’t fucking know, but it still is no proof.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Fine you want proof, here’s proof!

 

_This could not have been done by Fusume, Tadao or Reijiro because of …_

 

{Speed of Hoister/Time of death/Position of body}

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

ANSWER: Speed of Hoister

 

===

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} The hoister was sure practical to our killer, but it is very old and rusty. It takes a good minute to go back down to ground level from the ceiling level and it will make nightmarish noises.

 

{Flashback}

 

_The hoister started pulling us up, at a very very very low speed and with quite the ruckus. I could hear the cogs turning with a lot of trouble, the mechanics have definitely not been oiled in some time. Jesus, this thing really is loud._

 

Hayato: The hoister makes a lot of noise doesn’t it?

 

Reijiro: I cannot hear you.

 

Hayato: THE HOISTER MAKES A LOT OF NOISE DOESN’T IT!?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, no need to scream.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hayato: {Determined} If it took us between 2 or 3 minutes from hearing the crashing sound, which was, as confirmed by Monokuma, the sound of Kyia’s head against the floor, to entering the gym. We would have seen or at least heard the hoister being used.

 

Kenji: {Ripping Shirt} ARGHHH

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Looks like the tables have turned…

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} That is correct! This line of reasoning actually leads to the conclusion that everybody but us three could have done this.

 

Kôzuke: No way, then it means that the three we suspected at first… they’re the only ones with actual alibis!

 

Shinto: If Hayato’s theory is to be trusted then yes… to commit this murder you would need to be on the roof… attending the show. What a twist.

 

_I’ve just turned it all around… If I’m right then this case is a lot more complicated than we first assumed… One thing is for sure though, Reijiro, Fusume and Tadao are innocent!_

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Wait a minute Seiki-san, there were twelve of us on the rooftop, proving who did untie Taro-san does seem practically impossible.

 

_Hmm… at the end of the day, she’s right  I can’t think of anyone who stands out to me as suspicious at the moment..._

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} That is where you are wrong, if Hayato’s theory that the killer did untie the rope from the rooftop stands, then I know who is the only person who could have done it.

 

...

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, I believe I do too.

 

_They do??? But I’m so lost, somebody help me please!_

 

Hikari: {Softly} Hayato, just remember where exactly that ventilation grid was on the roof, maybe that will help.

 

_Where exactly…? Well, if I remember correctly, it was…_

 

Hayato: {Gasping} WAIT A SECOND!!!

 

Fusume: {Smiling} You got it, I see. Well done Hayato.

 

_There is only one person who went near that ventilation grid… and that was literally minutes before the murder. And that person… they are the only one who could have killed Kyia this way. I can’t believe I’m saying this but the one who untied Kyia and therefore… our killer is..._

 

{CHOOSE YOUR SUSPECT}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already time to accuse who you think dropped poor Kyia to his death!  
> As usual, don't hesitate to leave theories, feedback or comments below, it means the world to me!
> 
> Thank you again for reading this chapter and I'll see you in the next one :)


	12. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Class Trial part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the class trial, let's see who Hayato was about to accuse at the end of next chapter!!
> 
> As a precision the format for the scrum debates was heavily inspired on Luke_storyhammer's Village of despair which you should definetely check out here https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159684/chapters/27595272 it's one of the best fics on this cite and a big source of inspiration!
> 
> The other new minigame Mass Panic Debate is pretty self explanatory, you just have to follow three discussions at the same time.

**{Choose Raiko Itake}**

 

Hayato: {Determined} Raiko… Was it you?

 

Raiko: {Hides under Umbrella} W-what are you saying?

 

Rina: You’re accusing Raiko?? Really?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, it was obvious to me. Please do recall where the ventilation grid was situated.

 

Shinto: I know! It was in the drinks tent right?

 

Reijiro: Precisely, now it should be obvious…  I have been informed that Raiko took everybody’s orders for drinks and went by herself to the tent.

 

Oriana: {Trembling} It’s t-true I remember that!

 

Hayato: {Holds Chin} Moreover, if I remember correctly, it took you quite some time to come back to the show did it not? In fact, you did not come back until after the stage accident.

 

Raiko: {Angry} I was just making sure that I was not forgetting anything, that does not mean I killed Kyia! There is no way I’m the blackened!

 

Fusume: {Pulls out Kunai, dark look} I disagree, you are looking suspicious at the moment. If Kyia was indeed dropped head first from the ceiling,  you’re the only one who could have done it!

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} Mmh, but at the end of the day, this could all be made up! Hayato has shown absolutely no evidence that Kyia was really on the ceiling did he?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} What about the marks on his legs?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Anything could have caused that. Really you have no proof. So please, refrain from accusing me until you actually have something!

 

Oriana: {Trembling} She d-does have a point, we can’t umm… really put this on her b-b-back before we have decisive evidence… right?

 

Kôzuke: It is innocent until proven guilty is it not?

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} We do have evidence, nobody else went in the tent at the time of the crime…

 

Hikari: I’d tend to agree with Hayato!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} You always agree with Hayato!

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Truth be said… Hayato’s arguments have been advancing the trial pretty well!

 

Yoko: Yeah, we think what he says holds up!

 

Rina: Ugh… {Yawning} We’re just losing time…

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} I don’t think so… we might be onto something with this!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} For me… it just doesn’t work out… Too far fetched to make any sort of sense.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Come on guys… work with me here!

 

Fukami: {Interrogative with finger on chin}I wonder… what if you were wrong however and Taro-san died another way?

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} But all the evidence and our logic lead us to here did they not?

 

Raiko: You mean YOUR logic right, hahaha, Look at this everyone, how he tries to manipulate you all. All he has done all trial is speak and interject and lead us in a certain way. If we wanna work with conjecture, then I could easily argue that he is simply trying to cover for his own crime?

 

_Wait a flipping second…_

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} She might be right, I mean I’m sorry man but you have been speaking and leading the debate this whole time.

 

Hayato: Kôzuke seriously… I thought you told me you were my alibi!

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Argh, I know, I know but…

 

...

 

_You have got to be kidding me… The silence that followed ensured me that some members of the group were actually considering Raiko’s option._

 

_Me killing him? Just like that… she introduced that possibility._

_Truth is Raiko has no argument, all she just did was putting my credibility in question. She is the Ultimate Schemer after all so I have to be careful with her. Either way, I need to prove that she did it. I know I’m onto something!_

 

Raiko: {Giggles} So, Hayato? Do you have any evidence to prove your fantasies or can we move on to discuss real matters.

 

_Approbation could be heard from the others, she completely turned the situation around, and so quickly. She is so imposing that… the others are just following her blindly. I need to find something, anything… Argh I can’t think straight…_

 

Hayato: {Bead of Sweat} Ummm Monokuma, is there a chance I maybe get a second Ultimate Truth? Please?

 

Monokuma: {Showing off light side} Welllll, exceptionally…

 

Hayato: {Determined} Really?

 

Monokuma:{Belly laugh} Just Kidding! Of course not you bastard! One is one, you’ve wasted your chance!

 

_God damnit, I really have nothing…_

 

Raiko: {Evil Smile} Alright and… time is up! Sorry but we have actual pressing matters to talk about.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} However… I do have an alternative solution when you bastards are divided into two opinions like this…

 

Kenji: What do you mean divided?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Well, we are kinda split at the moment, quite clearly, some of us believe Hayato’s theory while the others are siding with Raiko.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hold on… I’m not agreeing with her, I just… I’m not convinced by what Hayato has been saying that’s all.

 

Monokuma: The opportunity is perfect! In a scrum debate you’ll get to argue in two different teams for two opposing views! It’s perfect

 

_Scrum debate huh…_

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Bring it on Monokuma… Let me prove to everyone that Hayato is completely wrong!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Well if everybody’s ready… Ladies and gents! Get ready for your very first scrum debate!!!

 

{Scrum Debate: Start}

 

**Kyia was not tied to the ceiling:**

 

Kozuke: …

 

Fukami: …

 

Yoshi: …

 

Kenji: …  

 

Rina: …

 

Oriana: …

 

Raiko: …

 

**Kyia was tied to the ceiling:**

 

Yoko:  CANDLESTICK

 

Reijiro:  ROPE

 

Jessie:  MONOKUMA

 

Shinto:  BURNS

 

Hikari: REIJIRO

 

Hayato:  LIES

 

Fusume:  FELL

 

…

 

Kozuke: Seriously man… didn’t we agree Reijiro was the suspicious one? Did you forget about the bookmark?

 

Fukami: Do we know for sure that Taro-san fell to his death? The file only indicate blunt trauma

 

Yoshi: The Yosh’ finna be confused… ain’t that candlestick the murder weapon we havin’ agreed on?

 

Kenji: Hayato keeps on talking about a fucking rope helping the murder but we never found any!

 

Rina : Like ugh… You just assumed the marks were rope burns but you have no proof of that!

 

Oriana: H-how do we know that it’s n-not Monokuma who… uh who did this t-to Kyia?

 

Raiko: Hayato is only making up lies to cover for the obvious culprits! This stupid theory will lead to nothing!

 

**{Scrum Debate : End}**

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**Answer:**

 

Kozuke: **REIJIRO**

 

Fukami: **FELL**

 

Yoshi: **CANDLESTICK**

 

Kenji: **ROPE**

 

Rina: **BURNS**

 

Oriana: **MONOKUMA**

 

Raiko: **LIES**

 

Kozuke: Seriously man… didn’t we agree **Reijiro** was the suspicious one? Did you forget about the bookmark?

 

Hikari: No that’s wrong! We’ve already established that it was impossible timing-wise for **Reijiro** to be the killer

 

 

Fukami: Do we know for sure that Taro-san **fell** to his death? The file only indicate blunt trauma…

 

Fusume: Kyia’s injuries are actually consistent with Hayato’s reasoning, if he **fell** from the ceiling, it would also explain why Kyia was hit twice!

 

 

Yoshi: The Yosh’ finna be confused… ain’t that **candlestick** the murder weapon we havin’ agreed on?

 

Yoko: The **candlestick** was only used to pacify Kyia, that would explain why it has blood and is bent the way it is.

 

 

Kenji: Hayato keeps on talking about a fucking **rope** helping the murder but we never found any!

 

Reijiro: How moronic can you be? Whoever untied the victim from the **rope** had ample opportunity to hide it after the deed was done.

 

 

Rina : Like ugh… You just assumed the marks were rope **burns** but you have no proof of that!

 

Shinto: Well, rope **burns** leave quite a special type of mark on the body don’t they, I’m sure we could prove it by closely examining Kyia’s legs!

 

 

Oriana: H-how do we know that it’s n-not **Monokuma** who… uh who did this t-to Kyia?

 

Jessie: No no no! **Monokuma** was super insistent about him not getting involved! It would be _completement stupide_ and illogical for him to be the killer

 

 

Raiko: Hayato is only making up **lies** to cover for the obvious culprits! This stupid theory will lead to nothing!

 

Hayato: Raiko! Our logic brought us to this point! These are no **lies** … it’s the truth. Kyia did fall to his death and you’re a prime suspect in this murder!

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: Do you see now? {Determined} The evidence we have examined thus far comes to one conclusion only… That Kyia fell to his death from the ceiling!

 

…

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} I guess… I guess you’re right man. Sorry to have doubted you.

 

Kenji: Tch… I knew Raiko was suspicious from the get go… that bitch ain’t normal!

 

Oriana: {Crying} Such… a h-horrible way to go… Poor Kyia…

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} You all believe Hayato now right? I told you his reasoning made sense!

 

Fukami: Hmm, it does seem that it is the most reasonable line of thinking… My apologies Seiki-san.

 

Shinto: {Thumbs up} Well done Hayato! We can continue moving forward from now on.

 

_Phew… It looks like we managed to convince the others… Which means I can go back to my original accusation!_

 

Hayato: {Determined} Raiko! What do you have to say for yourself now!

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} …

 

Hayato: If Kyia fell to his death… then you’re the only one who could have untied him! What’s your excuse this time?

 

…

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} … {Giggles} ha… ha… hahahahahahaha! {Crazed laughter} KYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! {Grimace} Now… now we’re talking huh!

 

_What… what the hell is happening to her now?_

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} You… you entertain me Hayato… I like that.

 

Jessie: Raiko-chan… defend yourself!

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} No need for that… I’m glad Monokuma got to try out his little mini-game but… at the end of the day you proved nothing Hayato.

 

_I… proved nothing?_

 

Raiko: All this debating was for nothing. {Grimace} In reality, you still have no definite proof that Kyia was up there!

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Are you serious right now?

 

Yoko: {Awkward} Wait… we have just spent all this time proving it!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Wrong. You gave pretty convincing answers to all the objections our colleagues had… yet… {Grimace} I’m not convinced!

 

_How the hell am I supposed to convince her then?_

 

Raiko: As long as you don’t have indisputable evidence… {Evil smile} Then I refuse to defend myself!

 

_Whaaat!!? She… refuses?_

 

Rina: Ugh… are we just going to waste even more time? Can’t you commoners just agree for god’s sake?

 

Kenji: {Furious} C’mon you bitch! Just speak! We know you’re guilty anyways!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} No, no… I want evidence from Hayato! Come on… prove it for me. {Evil smile} Entertain me!

 

_Evidence…? Do I have anything that proves without a doubt that Kyia was in the conditions I have described?_

 

_…_

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Come on Hayato! You can do it! Just think it through.

 

_Think it through huh? I need to concentrate..._

 

…

 

_There’s got to be something I’m forgetting…_

 

_…_

 

_Anything?_

 

…

 

Raiko: Aaaaand… {Evil smile} Thinking time’s over Hayato. {Serious glare} Do you have something or not?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} I… I…

 

_God dammit… I’m so close and yet… There is nothing I can think of that serves as absolute proof. All I have is a theory._

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Aw… I’m disappointed Hayato. I had high hopes for you… really. {Grimace} Guess I was wrong. Now… may that serve as an end to this stupid little tangent. Without any real evidence there is no reason to continue debating this topic.

 

Yoko: {Pulling on shoker} Was this all for nothing then?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Grrr… Don’t tell me that we’re just back where we started.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} It seems that way to me.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Tough luck Hayato… Now, shall we get back to business!

 

_I can’t counter her arguments anymore… Is there really nothing I can do?_

 

_…_

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Wait.

 

Raiko: What do _you_ want?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Monokuma, may I?

 

_Reijiro… W-What is he doing?_

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Of course upupu, it has already been revealed either way.

 

…

 

_Wait a second… Could it be that what he saw…?_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Very well, for those who have forgotten, just like it has been proved earlier in the trial, I did see the victim when I entered the gym…

 

…

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} Grrr n-no! Don’t you dare!

 

Kenji: And so what? Tell us!

 

Reijiro: {Both hands over chest} Well, {Points at Hayato} he is perfectly right, the body was tied upside down to the ceiling bars at that time, and did seem unconscious at the time.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} …

 

Kozuke: {Hides head in helmet} Is… is that so??

 

…

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt} FUCKING WHAAAAT?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} I… I… the Yosh’ finna be confused…

 

Shinto: I knew you were right, Hayato!

 

Yoko: {Kisses picture of Shinto} It is all thanks to us my dear… We discovered that ventilation grid after all did we not?

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Well done everyone!

 

_I can’t believe it…  I was right. Such a far-fetched theory… even for the detectives in my stories it seemed pretty far fetched but… We can finally get to something and try to understand what happened!_

 

Raiko: {Hiding under umbrella} Grrrr…

 

_Not only that but now, Raiko’s little games won’t have any effect. She can’t turn this all around anymore._

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} …

 

_Reijiro… Thank god for his intervention,  this is crucial. Now, it’s time for me to go back on the offensive._

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} Hold on a second, Yamane-san… if you did find Taro-san’s unconscious body… Then why did you not act upon this discovery?

 

Reijiro: {Tightens fist} I… thought he was dead at the time.

 

Kôzuke: You did?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} From such a distance… it wouldn’t have been easy to tell if Kyia was dead or simply unconscious…

 

Oriana: {Cries} S-still! Couldn’t you h-have tried to um… um… s-s-save him?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} …  {Smug} Mmph, you could say that I got scared. So I left, not wanting to get involved… Quite clearly that was the wrong decision to make but now is not the time to regret my actions.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yeah… you just made yourself even more suspicious by acting the way you did.

 

Reijiro: Perhaps… Either way that is it. End of the story.  All of all this to say that {Points at Hayato} This man’s theory has ground to stand on.

 

_Is he ever going to remember anyone’s name…? Anyways, now’s not the time to be mad at him, he just saved our asses there._

 

Hikari: So, ultimately, this means… that Hayato was right in all the things he claimed!

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} That does seem to be the case.

 

_Good… it’s my turn now!_

 

Hayato: {Determined} Thank you Reijiro! Now, I propose we go back to what we were talking about before. {Grinning} Raiko, do you have any explanation for all this?

 

Raiko: {Grimace} … {Bites lips} Hold on just one second… There is no way that I am the killer because… because... {Closes umbrella on face} GAHHHHHH

 

Hayato: {Grinning} The fact that you tried to turn it on me and then on Reijiro as your sole defense makes me think that you have nothing to say to counter my arguments.

 

Jessie: _Rightig!_ You don’t seem to have any form of logic to defend you Raiko-chan!

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} …

 

Hayato: Raiko, you are the only one who entered the tent right before the murder.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} That’s true… the video I took of Yoshi’s show can even pinpoint the moment Raiko got off her chair!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Now, if you want to know my alibi, I was in the backstage area at the time and there are several accounts that confirm this.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Totally man… I was there with you all evening.

 

Fukami: Hm, I can also vouch for Seiki-san and Shigetaka-san, they barely left my sight.

 

Hayato: In fact, Raiko, I believe you can vouch for us can’t you?

 

{Flashback}

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Hey guys!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Um, hi Raiko.

 

Fukami: Good evening, Itake-san.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} May I ask what it is you’re doing on this side of the curtain, Itake-san. Are you not part of the crowd?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Oh but of course hehe. I am simply weary of this heat. Staying hydrated is important. Therefore being the responsible girl that I am, I thought I’d get drinks for everyone, that includes you guys who sacrificed yourselves for the good of the show!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hayato: {Grinning} You came to see us Raiko, you of all people should know that I was backstage at the time of the murder.

 

Raiko: {Grimace} I… I…

 

Hayato: It all comes back to this Raiko… only you entered that tent….

 

Fusume: {Satisfied} And therefore…

 

Hayato: {Determined} Only you could have untied that rope and killed Kyia!

 

Raiko: {Closes umbrella on face} GAAAAH

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Not only that, but the rope was missing from the ceiling bars when we investigated right?

 

Yoko: Correct… we definitely did not see it when we found that ventilation grid.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} I get it, I get it. The fact that we did not find the rope tied to the ceiling bars means somebody untied it right?

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} Furthermore, we now know for sure that a rope was involved because of what Yamane-san has seen.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} And if a rope was untied at some point of the night… Oh well, looks like the only one would could have done it was you {Points at Raiko}

 

Hayato: {Determined} Raiko! Admit it!

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} Grr… Grr…

C’mon Raiko, _say something so I can prove how much of a lying witch you really are!_

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} … {Heart with hands}Please… please friends {Giggles} Let’s talk about this yeah? I’ll prove that it wasn’t me! Trust me!

 

_What bullshit is she planning now? Hm, no matter I must expose her lies, this is the only way forward._

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Sticky Areas in tent, Desmopressin Bottle, Monokuma Interference, Resident ID rules, Yoshi’s show video

 

Raiko: {Heard with hands} Seriously guys, **all I did in the tent was pour drinks for all of you,** wasn’t that nice?

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} I-I guess it’s sweet of y-you to have volunteered

 

Kenji: {Furious} It’s not fucking sweet, she murdered Kyia!

 

Kôzuke: Is… is that a fact now?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Didn’t we agree that nobody else could have done this?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Sure, **I was the only one who entered the tent** and so what? That does not mean a thing!

 

Fukami: Hm, it does make you appear suspicious Itake-san.

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Not only that but, it also does mean that you were the only one with the opportunity to untie him.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Which means you were the **only one with the opportunity to kill him!**

 

Raiko: {Evil Smile} Gah shut up already! **You have no proof!**

 

Shinto: {Sad} Again with this no proof argument… I wish you’d find another defense…

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} Either way, if she did remove that grid she probably left some kind of trace

 

…

 

_She will not get away from our accusations this easily, I know exactly how to show that she did untie Kyia and she did kill him!_

 

===

 

 **SOLUTION : Sticky areas in tent →**  she probably left some kind of trace

===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Fusume} YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Determined} Once again, Fusume is correct. Raiko you did leave evidence in the tent.

 

Raiko: {Bites lips} What are you even talking about?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Let’s picture the scene. You prepared the drinks for when you’d come back, then removed the grid and finally untied Kyia’s legs, killing him.

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Yes that seems reasonable

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} All this of course in a limited amount of time. When you rush, let’s say… accidents may happen!

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} Gh…

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} I see, I believe that I follow your logic.

 

Rina: {Yawns} Well I don’t okay? Wanna be clear for once puh-lease?

 

Hayato: {Determined} Alright… I’ll make it nice and obvious for everyone to figure out. Let’s remember the state of the tent. There was a bottle of soda that had been spilled, is that correct?

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Of course, I remember that! The whole area was covered in this sticky… thing.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Correct, there were a couple of areas that were left sticky. Namely, the tablecloth on the table, the main entrance and… the ventilation grid.

 

Hikari: {Centers tie} Yea that’s right! And because it was Raiko who poured drinks, it would be natural for her hands to be left sticky as well.

 

Yoko: {Blushing and drooling} Her hands… sticky?

 

Shinto: {Awkward} C-calm down dear… not now.

 

Kenji: You guys are disgusting.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Anyways l-let’s move on yeah?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Right… where were we?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Sticky h-hands I um… I-I-I think.

 

_What is going on anymore with these conversations..._

 

Hayato: Anyways… {Grinning} Raiko’s hands are not the only thing at play here, there is something else we have to consider!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} What is it now?

 

_I’ll tell them exactly what it is! We have to take into account that…_

 

{Raiko wore gloves/The tablecloth was used differently/Raiko admitted to spilling}

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: Raiko admitted to spilling

 

===

Hayato: {Grinning} If memory serves Raiko, you even admitted to spilling the bottle and then attempting to clean your mess did you not?

 

{Flashback}

 

Hayato: Raiko… about this tent, would you happen to know why some areas in here are sticky by any chance?

 

Raiko: {Blushes} Oh, yes… Let’s say I had… a bit of an accident when pouring the drinks.

 

Hikari: {Shocked} An accident?

 

Raiko: Why… why yes. {Evil grin} I have been… naughty.

 

{Ends Flashback} 

 

Jessie: That definitely sounds like a confession to me!

 

...

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Raiko? An explanation maybe?

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} I-I was in a rush.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Yeah, in a killing rush!

 

Hayato: {Determined} I’ll take that as a yes, you tried cleaning the puddle you’d formed with the tablecloth making your hands sticky in the process.

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} And then you tried opening the ventilation grid! That explains it!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Attendez! How do we know the soda didn’t just reach the grid by itself because of gravity or whatnot?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} It is way too far for that to happen without leaving a clear trace like a trail.

 

Hikari: And the area between the table and the ventilation grid… It wasn’t sticky so there definitely was no trail.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} What really happened was that Raiko opened the ventilation grid right after she spilled the bottle, making it sticky. Is that enough proof for you?

 

_Take that, how is she gonna argue out of this one huh!_

 

...

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} …Wait just wait.

 

Kenji: What now?

 

Raiko: {Grimace} All these accusations… but, you have no proof that I was alone in the tent now do you?

 

Rina: Ugh, where the hell does this come from?

 

Raiko: I was in that tent when Kyia died sure… but what if someone else was in the tent with me?

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Someone else?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Think of it that way, if I was at the drinks table serving up drinks, the ventilation grid would have been behind me, so maybe somebody sneaked in and killed Kyia without me looking!

 

_That’s… that’s just stupid, it’s like she’s ignoring the fact we just proved she touched that ventilation grid…_

Oriana: But… w-who? Who could have done t-that then?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Well I don’t know but I want to think that there were a number of people who were free to move around during the show…  they should also be suspects!

 

…

 

{Camera goes around the room with the students looking shocked} 

 

_This is just clear diversion… there is no way this line of argument works with the others right-_

 

Jessie: I’m innocent! It wasn’t me, It wasn’t me!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Me neither! Um, p-p-please don’t suspect me!

 

Kenji: {Crackings fists} Well it’s definitely not me! I was guarding that door all evening!

 

Yoko: Shinto and I can back up each other’s alibis!

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} Guys calm down, just think for a sec-

 

Rina: {Annoyed} You bet your ass a celebrity like me would never fall into crime like that, it’s a commoner thing to do!

 

Kozuke: I… I have an alibi right man, Hayato back me up!

 

Hayato: Yes but-

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} In this case, I would like to remind you all that I also have an alibi for the evening.

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Everyone! Stop talking on top of each other please!

 

Kenji: {Furious} Shut the fuck up! Where is your alibi huh?

 

Hikari: {Angry} I was filming the show! How dare you Kenji!? What about you, can anybody back up you stayed at the door?

 

Kenji: Of c-course somebody can.. {Pulling at shirt} I’m the least suspicious person here. No joke!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Actually, I believe it is us who did not attend the show, who are faring better at the moment!

 

Kenji: {Ripping shirt} Grr… ARGHHH SHUT UP!

 

_This is getting out of hands…_

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} …

 

_Raiko’s little distraction tactics worked all too well… It seems everybody has forgotten who the real suspect is, and now they’re all suspecting each other! I need to sort through the arguing and find the weak spot in their arguments, despite all this noise!_

 

Kenji: {Furious} I’M DEFINITELY FUCKING INNOCENT!

 

Yoko: {Intense} So am I, there’s no way I’m the killer!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried}  I… I have an alibi! Don’t accuse me please!

 

===

 

**MASS PANIC DEBATE START**

 

{Truth Bullets : Kozuke’s account, Yoshi’s account, Jessie’s account}

 

Kenji: {Furious} You have some freaking nerves, accusing me…

 

Yoko: {Blushing and drooling} Shinto and I were together all evening… obviously!

 

Hikari: Alright, guess we should try listing our alibis yes? I held the camera during the whole show so…

 

 

 

Kenji: When I was guarding the door, **all evening**!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Therefore it is fair to say we can back up each other’s alibis.

 

Jessie: I was seated all evening, _je le promet!_ I don’t know if anybody can back me up on this one though…

 

 

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Can anybody prove that though?

 

Yoshi: {Flustured} But, the Yosh’ ain’t seen neither of y’all in the crowd during the show!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Well… what I know for sure, is that Fukami, Hayato and I had zero chance of getting to that tent

 

 

 

Oriana: I… I t-think I saw Kenji from my s-seat, he never seemed to move!

 

Shinto: {Awkwardly} We were… occupied let’s say, but trust me **we never came close to that tent!**

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} We would have had no way t **o go past the curtain without you noticing!**

 

 

 

Kenji: {Scratching head with playful smile} Damn straight, I told you I had an alibi!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Couldn’t you two lie to cover each other’s asses?

 

Reijiro: Mmph, no matter all your arguments, only one thing is for sure...

 

 

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} Pardon me Kimata-san but… Akiba-san was not on the rooftop all evening.

 

Yoshi: That finna be true! methinks these two would be doin’ such a thing!

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Those of us who did not attend the show **cannot be involved!**

 

 

 

Fukami: {Convinced} Hence, her testimony might not be reliable!

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} But… if we lie to cover one another, **the other will be executed!** What’s the point of that?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hehehehe, such distrust… my my what a surprise!

 

 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Fine, then… take a look at Hikari’s footage, **surely it shows that I’m not lying!**

 

Rina: {Yawns} Frankly, I don’t give a damn, as long as you don’t start pointing fingers at me at least.

 

Raiko: {Grimace} What a shame that **nobody can back up all of these alibis…** We have no way to know who’s right and who’s wrong!

 

===

_Even with all this noise and everyone speaking at the same time… somebody said something that simply does not fit with the evidence. I gotta show this flaw to everyone_

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**SOLUTION : Jessie’s account → nobody can back up all of these alibis…**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} THAT’S WRONG

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Determined} Raiko! You’re wrong!

 

Raiko: {Bites lip} I am? Do tell me how so.

 

Hayato: Well, there is away for everybody’s alibi to be proved quite easily.

Raiko: {Grimace} You’re bluffing! C’mon tell me how you want to prove all this!

 

Oriana: {Tightens bun} Do you r-really have evidence Hayato?

 

Hayato: Let’s proceed by elimination shall we?

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Go ahead, I’m taking notes!

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Okay so, 15 of us here correct? And we are looking for someone who could have entered the drinks tent.

 

Fukami: I agree so far…

 

Hayato: Reijiro, Fusume and Tadao are off the table, with Kenji guarding the door there is absolutely no way for them to get to the tent.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Indeed.

 

Fusume: {Relieved} I sure am glad that we are not on the suspect list any longer.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Next we can eliminate Kenji and Yoshi because as previously mentioned they both appear on Hikari’s video at all times.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} I told you so didn’t I?

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Where are you going with this Hayato?

 

Hayato: Be patient, I’m almost done.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Who next?

 

Hayato: I think we can also agree that Fukami, Kôzuke and I had no way to reach that tent without being spotted right?

 

Rina: {Concentrated} Agreed, I would have defo noticed you…

 

Hayato: {Grinning} This leaves us with seven possible suspects and that’s when Jessie’s account comes into play!

 

Jessie: Me?

 

Hayato: Yes you Jessie, remember what you told us during the investigation!

 

{Flashback}

 

Jessie: Well, मुझे सोचने दो! That means « let me think » by the way… anyways, um I can say for sure that Oriana-chan and Rina-chan stayed at their seat with me, never got up once.

Raiko-chan was there for most of the show, until she got up to get drinks… Yoshi-kun was on stage all evening, _evidemment…_

Kenji-kun stayed at the door without budging… and oh, Hikari-chan was right behind me with her camera. I can assure you these people never left my sight!

 

{Ends flashback}

 

Hayato: Jessie can confirm the alibis of Oriana, Rina and Hikari and I believe they can confirm that she did not leave her seat either right?

 

Rina: {Yawns} Gotta admit it… the girl stayed seated all evening.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Yeah… she appears on my camera feed a couple of times too.

 

Jessie: {Happy} Yay, I have an alibi!

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} Grrrr…

 

Hayato: This only leaves three suspects, Raiko, Shinto and Yoko.

 

Raiko: {Grimace} You don’t know where Shinto and Yoko were at the time of the murder though do you.

 

_If I remember correctly what a certain someone told me… I actually think I do know._

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Actually, I know exactly where the couple was!

 

Raiko: {Bites lip} N-no way.

 

Yoko: You know?

 

Hayato: Yeah and that place was :

 

{Drinks tent/Shinto’s room/Changing rooms}

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: Changing rooms

 

===

 

Hayato: I have heard from an… {Bead of sweat} anonymous source that Yoko and Shinto were both in the backstage changing room during most of the evening…

 

Yoshi: {Heavy sweating} Anonymous… source?

 

Shinto: {Awkwardly} Um… there is an explanation to this…

 

Yoko: … Which we won’t get into, this is private information!

Rina: {Annoyed} I don’t even wanna know what kind of disgusting things you were doing in there!

 

Yoko: {Angry} Then don’t ask!

 

Reijiro: Wait an instant… How do you pretend that they got in the backstage changing room without you noticing.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Truth is… I’m not sure, but with everyone concentrating on the show and us backstage making sure we wouldn’t mess up the transitions…

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} We admit it.

 

Kenji: What??

 

Shinto: We were in the backstage room. {Innocent smile} Let’s move on now yes?

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} All of this to say… that Raiko you’re the only one without an alibi!

 

Kozuke: In fact, you’re the only one who we know for sure went into that tent!

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} Grrr no…

 

_That was rather laborious… all this to show the others that her excuses were unfounded… but, I’ve got her now!_

 

Hayato: {Determined} This is it Raiko! What do you have to say for yourself now huh? You’re not lying out of this one!

 

_Take that!_

 

_…_

 

Raiko: {Grimace}...

 

…

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Ok then, hehe I guess I don’t have a real defense anymore do I?

 

_Is she giving up? What…? This seems out of character._

 

Oriana: {Cries} Raiko, you are not a-admitting it right?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Don’t worry sweetie. {Serious glare} All I will do is ask Hayato a question.

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} O-Ok, hit me.

 

Raiko: {Head tilted} If I am not mistaken, you gave quite a bit of importance to the Monokuma File is that correct?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Well yes, it did give us crucial information.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Then tell me, how long did it take Kyia to die after being struck, or rather, as you so clevely proved, hitting the floor.

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} I believe it was…

 

{Instantly/A couple of minutes/It is not specified}

 

===

 

ANSWER : Instantly

 

===

 

Hayato: {Determined} The Monokuma file states that he died instantly from the trauma.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} That is correct hehe.

 

...

 

_And…?_

 

_…_

 

Kenji: Anybody wanna explain what’s going on?

 

Rina: {Yawns} I’m just as lost…

 

Raiko: {Giggles} …

 

_Where is she going with this?_

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Argh, How did I not think of this.

 

_Oh no._

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Good god...

 

_Now her? Did they understand something that I didn’t?_

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Do you not see my point Hayato?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Stop stalling and fucking tell us what it is you mean!

 

_Reijiro and Fusume both figured out, but… what is Raiko’s point… and why does she seem so confident even after we just proved she was the only suspect remaining… What the hell is going on with this case anymore?_

Raiko: {Evil Smile} It seems that Reijiro knows what I’m talking about, would you mind explaining to the others my dear?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Do not patronise me… {Smug} Hmph, the problem is that if Kyia died instantly, he could not have moved after he touched the floor. So why was he not found directly under the ventilation grid, but rather about five meters away from it?

 

…

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} GAAAAAAH

 

_How did I not think of this… This is bad, real bad._

 

Raiko: {Giggles} So Hayato, riddle me this. If I did kill him the way you established without the shadow of the doubt, then why was he not where he should have landed huh? And I will only allow answers which obey the laws of physics.

 

_Raiko… She trapped me again… What the hell am I supposed to say.?_

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} Speak, Hayato we are all awaitin’ your answer

 

Kenji: {Cracking firsts} You better not attempt to bullshit your way through this again!

 

_Fuck fuck… what can I say…?_

 

Hikari: {Passionate Stance} Come on Hayato I believe in you!

 

_Nothing… There is no explanation is there?_

 

Hayato: {Defeated} I have… I have nothing guys, I’m sorry…

 

Raiko: Good, now {Evil smile} Let’s get back to business shall we?

 

_Have… have I lost this? She tricked me so easily and now… What am I supposed to do? I can’t let the truth get away but…_

 

_…_

 

_Damnit!_

 

**{Trial suspend}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is slightly shorter than usual because I decided to split up this part 2 of the trial into two chapters simply to avoid it being too long. This means that part 3 will be done soon and come out asap.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and as usual please leave feedback and theories in the comments.
> 
> See you in the next one :)


	13. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Class Trial part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before this chapter, I realised while writing this that all the times I refered to a chandelier I actually meant to talk about a candlestick! I mixed up the two because these two are one and the same in my native language. Anyways, I've replaced all mentions of chandelier in the previous chapter and this type of silly mistake hopefully won't happen again. Sorry about that :/

**{Trial resume}**

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Now now Hayato… What a shame that your little theory’s completely wrong huh?

 

Hayato: {Defeated} …

 

_Damn it… what the hell am I supposed to do now…? I can’t think of anything to counter her argument… She is right in saying that it would be impossible for Kyia to land where he did so… Is she gonna get away with this?_

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Hayato! Say something!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} That’s right pussy… don’t tell me all this blabbery was for nothing!

 

Hayato: {Defeated} I… I…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hayato…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Let me help you Hayato my dear, it seems like you’re in desperate need of assistance!

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Ugh, what is it now now?

 

Fukami: Itake-san… speak your mind if you will.

 

Raiko: Heart with hands} But of course hehe… {Serious glare} In the end there are only two possibilities.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Two possibilities?

 

Raiko: Number one, everything did happen like Hayato claims it did, Kyia did fall to his death BUT somebody moved the body post-mortem.

 

Fukami: {Interrogative with finger on chin} However, if one of us moved the body, it must have been before we found it correct? It was already out of position during the body discovery announcement.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Correct, and because nobody left the rooftop before you four found Kyia’s corpse… There’s only a handful of people who could have moved the body.

 

_Not this again!, she means to accuse…_

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Are you saying that whomever moved the body did not attend the show?

 

Raiko: Precisely, therefore if Hayato’s little theory is correct then… this could only indict one of your three little friends who you were trying to protect!

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} …

 

Fusume: {Hurt} But why…

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} …   

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} The three of them are suspects again huh? I knew it all along!

 

_N-no, it can’t be that, it’s highly illogical, I have to object!_

 

Hayato: {Determined} Raiko wait! That would make no sense at all. Why would one of them move the body?! We have already determined that they could not have killed him so then why?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Perhaps… you want to wait until I get to option number two before you get all agitated.

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} Argh…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Speak! What is your second theory!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} But of course, the other possibility is that… {Evil smile} things did not go the way Hayato imagined and he was hit with the candlestick just like we thought at the very beginning and then again, we are back to our original premise.

 

_N-no!_

 

Yoko: But, if that’s the case it would mean that…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Correct, no one from the roof could have done it. You know what that means Hayato! {Insistent} No matter what, the killer has to be one the three of us who didn’t attend the show! You can’t argue with that anymore!

 

Hayato: no.. no… I… {Startled with hands up} NOOOOOOOOOO!

 

…

 

…

 

_It can’t be… after all that… all that I’d managed to prove, she just brought the trial right back to the very beginning… It’s like all I did this entire time was for absolutely nothing._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Hold on one second, what about what I saw? I did clearly see the victim tied up to the ceiling bars. What do you presume that was then if our theory is wrong.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} R-right… R-reijiro couldn’t have just imagined it!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile}Oh that? I do not know. Hmm, maybe these are simply the lies of a murderer who is trying to hide his crimes. After all you’re the only one who confessed to entering the gym so far are you not Reijiro?

 

Reijiro: {Step back distraught} Now, wait a second…  Monokuma confirmed it, and we already came to the conclusion I could not have done it because of the timing of the events, this is all preposterous…

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} No, no, no. I believe that actually, the people who came to that conclusion were Hayato and Fusume, neither of whom I believe we should trust anymore…  Not only that but the fact that you are siding with Monokuma makes you even more suspicious in my book.

 

Monokuma: H-hey… don’t bring me into this, I’m as honest a bear as you’ll ever see.

 

Raiko: Either way, {Evil smile} you guys all know what’s coming now.

 

_No… Is she gonna say it?_

 

Raiko: {Serious Glare} Reijiro Yamane, if your lies prove one thing it is that you are the true killer!

 

Reijiro: {Panicked} I’m not, stop… stop accusing me of such idiocies…

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Is it really him…?

 

_I can’t let her take control of the room again… I can see it in their eyes some of us are definitely falling for Raiko’s tricks, I have a lot of trouble thinking that after all that, Reijiro is just the killer. It would make no sense after everything we have concluded thus far… Raiko must be wrong one way or another._

_Which part of her logic can I question? Maybe there was..._

 

{A way the body was moved/A way the body fell in that spot/Another rooftop-gym connection

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

ANSWER: A way the body fell in that spot

 

===

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Before we move on, if you allow me, I’d like to figure something out.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} What now Hayato? Are you too dumb to understand that you have no chance? {Evil smile} Your theories were all wrong hehehe!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} I… um… if that’s uh… okay, I’d l-l-like to hear what Hayato has t-to say.

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Well, go ahead, humour me… The truth will win no matter what!

 

_The truth… Well, I think I’m on the side of the truth, she’s just trying to mess with us! I can’t let do this!_

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I have thought about it all and… {Determined} I believe Reijiro is telling the truth, the body was definitely strung up to the ceiling but maybe it ended up falling in a specific way which made him land where he landed?

 

_So… that kinda sounds stupid now that I think about it… but I can’t think of anything else…_

 

Yoshi: {Arms extended over head} What are you sayin’ that he fell diagonally, trust me I’ve tried it ain’t possible.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} No that’s not what I meant…

 

Kenji: {Snickers} I hope it ain’t what you meant bro, that was fucking stupid.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} I expected much better from you Hayato.

 

_Argh… this is not going well._

 

Raiko: {Evil Smile} Just stop embarrassing yourself young man, your imagination needs some rest.

 

Jessie: Raiko-chan…?

 

Raiko: Do not worry, we shall move on from these idiocies.{Heart with hands} Now, does anyone sensible have a reasonable point to make?

 

…

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} I do.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} You? Go ahead and speak, but do not waste my time.

 

_Raiko… she is so in control, she looks so confident right now it seems… almost impossible to question her arguments…_

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} I wonder, did your little scary gimmick and your manipulation tricks make all of us forget that we proved beyond a doubt that Raiko did lift the ventilation grid.

 

_That’s… that’s true._

 

Fusume: Maybe she did not kill him… but it seems unreasonable not to question why she untied that rope.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} How… how dare you… {Bites lips} That… that is not of importance anymore!

 

Kenji: {Cracks fists} Bullshit, you better start talking!

 

Kôzuke: Yeah… this is definitely of importance!

 

Rina: {Yawns} Just… speak… I’m done with wasting my time here!

 

_…_

 

_Nobody’s buying her crap anymore… good. She gotta start explaining herself_

_now_

 

Raiko: {Bites lip} Grr… {Twirls Hair} Fine, fine, I will admit I lifted the ventilation grid okay.

 

Hayato: I knew it!

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} BUT that does not mean I untied that rope, anyways, absolutely no one was attached to it. Got it?

 

Shinto: {Bends over with finger pointing} Well, why did you touch that grid then? You have to admit it does not make any sense.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} I have to agree…

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Does it matter guys, hehe, it doesn’t have anything to do with the murder… I swear!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Aaaand, you want us to believe that crap right?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Just fucking tell us the truth bitch!

 

_I think the tide is changing, it would make no sense for her to lift the grid without reason…_

 

Hikari: Raiko! Why did you touch that grid! We know you did it so why!?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Hm, let’s be real here, the real issue is not the grid, it’s the rope, and that you have no evidence I untied it.

 

Yoko: {Runs hand through hair} But that’s only because we have not kept the rope as evidence!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Indeed, from what we know so far, we would have definitely  found evidence if she had touched it…

 

_That’s right, from what we found out before if she untied that rope she would have left…_

 

===

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

\-----

 

U R S I D E E

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

SOLUTION : R E S I D U E

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I GOT IT!

 

Hayato: {Determined} If Raiko did untie that rope and subsequently kill Kyia she would have left a sticky residue on the rope.

 

Yoshi: Subsequently…? {Flustered} That be a fancy word!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Such a shame you can not prove that I touched the rope hehehe. Where even is it now? Who knows!

 

_Of course, she got rid of it… No doubt that the Ultimate Schemer would have thought ahead. So that was useless…  Hm… Is there really no way to prove she did it?_

 

Raiko: {Giggle} I guess there is no factual evidence left hehe, {Grimace} you can think as hard as you want, you will never find a flaw in my argument, none of you!

 

Hikari: There’s got to be something…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} The only moment I could have killed him is when I entered that tent, but his body could not have as far from the ceiling bar as it did if I had done it. You can not prove I killed him hehehe, and the reason for that is because I haven’t done it!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Surely there is an alternative, I know that bitch has to be the killer!

 

Raiko: {Grimace} It’s impossible to prove me guilty! It just doesn’t work with your sequence of events!

 

_Wait…!_

 

Hikari: AH! {Passionate stance} Hayato! She basically just give you a hint, you need to think this through one more time and get to the right conclusion! There must be an answer here!

 

_She’s right, something that Raiko just said strikes me as important…_

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} I have to agree, we will not move forward if we do not change our angle of approach, maybe we have simply been asking the wrong questions, this is why we are not reaching any answers.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Does this really matter, all this time you tried proving me guilty and never even thought for a second that you could be wrong… Maybe if you simply thought differently we could finally move on…

 

_Think differently, I can try doing that…  Ugh, alright, time to concentrate again!_

 

**LOGIC DIVE BEGINS**

 

Q1: Is there any concrete evidence that proves Raiko to be the killer?

{Yes/No}

 

Q2: What makes it unlikely that she did it?

{The position of the body/The fake murder weapon/The timing}

 

Q3: However what proves she had involvement in the crime?

{Her fingerprints/ The sticky residue/her lack of an alibi}

 

Q4: Knowing her, what is it that Raiko did?

{Killed Kyia/Tried killing Kyia/Messed with the killer’s plan}

 

**SOLUTIONS**

…

 

…

 

…

 

{No/The position of the body/The sticky residue/Messed with the killer’s plan}

 

===

 

_I… I finally get it, all this time she was playing with us._

 

_From what we have seen so far… Raiko is way too meticulous to have been so obvious about her heading to the tent… If she was the killer she would have been a lot more sneaky regarding this…_

_The truth is that she knew we’d pick up on the clues leading to her and she used it to antagonize Fusume and I. But why…? I still do not understand why she did what she did, but I have to accept that Raiko simply cannot be the killer! The position of the body makes it impossible for her to have done it. In reality, her goal was very different…_

 

Hayato: {Determined} I understand now…

 

Kôzuke: {Surprised} Then tell us man! I am so lost right now…

 

Kenji: Yeah! Let’s finally corner that bitch!

 

Rina: {Yawns} Just get it over with please!

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Hm, I assume what you will do is clear me of all suspicions right Hayato?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Nonsense, he will not fall into your mind games… {Points to Hayato} I am not wrong am I?

 

…

 

_I have the answer to these questions but… I don’t know just how well the others will accept my explanations… Hm, I can’t deny what I know to be the truth so…  alright here goes!_

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Raiko you are right. I will do just that. {Determined} You are not the killer we are looking for.

 

_After a few seconds of absolute silence, what I expected would happen… happened._

 

Yoko: WHAT?

 

Rina: {Spit out coffee} EXCUSE ME!? {Annoyed} But you spent this entire time trying to prove she was… she was… just freaking make up your mind!

 

Fusume: {Pulls out Kunai, dark look} You are taking her side now… I see… so you decide to act treacherous Hayato…

 

Kôzuke: {Hides head in Helmet} I can’t understand anything anymore…

 

Kenji: {Furious} I knew I couldn’t fucking trust your lying ass.

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} Guys, guys, guys! Please, calm down and I’ll explain everything.

 

Kenji: {Furious} You better…

 

Hayato: I will! {Thinking hard} Let’s see… I am still inclined to think that Raiko untied that rope, however, she cannot be the killer.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} But wait a second Hayato, Kyia was tied to that rope, so if she untied it, that means he must have fallen and died!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} No, the evidence shows that her untying the rope could not have been what killed him! The position of the body proves that.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Surely, you jest. Have you forgotten that I saw with my own eyes that the victim was tied to the ceiling bars with that rope.

 

...

 

Hayato: {Determined} Of course I remember. So let's think logically, if she did untie the rope without Kyia falling where he should have fallen then what does that tell us?

 

Fusume: It would have to mean that Kyia was not tied to the rope when she untied it.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} B-but… wouldn’t that mean that Reijiro… l-lied?

 

Fukami: Indeed… this line of questioning would tend to put Yamane-san’s credibility in question.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} You don’t want to argue that Reijiro was lying now do you Hayato?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} I’m… telling the truth, he was tied up there… I swear.

 

_Reijiro… it would make no sense for him to be lying to us, there has to be an alternative!_

 

Hayato: No! Actually, I believe Reijiro is telling the truth.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Then, how do you explain that Reijiro saw Kyia on that rope and then… suddenly he’s not attached to it anymore?

Yoko: {Fans herself} That is what you are claiming Hayato right?

 

_Kenji resumes it well… There is only one way for this to have worked. I must make it clear to everyone._

 

Rina: {Yawns} So Hayato… explain yourself!

 

Hayato: Very well… There is only one way this could have happened… What if Kyia had managed to escape…?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Escape?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You cannot mean that…

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Wowowowo, Hey you, brocoli-head! You can’t be just introducin’ new elements like dat! The Yosh’ confused…

 

Raiko: {Grimace} I presume you have nothing close to evidence to back up this theory do you Hayato?

 

_Do I…? Hm, I’m not sure. We should discuss this more and then hopefully, I’ll find a way to prove this._

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Guys, let’s talk about this yeah…? I think I might have an idea.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Again?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} You better not be bluffing… I hope for you that you actually have evidence this time.

 

Hayato: I… I do. {Determined} Of course I do!

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Let’s go then!

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Torn piece of cloth, Desmopressin bottle, Calling card, Jessie’s account, Monokuma File #1)

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} What do you even want us to discuss, I don’t know who to trust anymore… This is too complicated for me!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Hayato, I think your change of heart about Raiko was rushed… She could still be the murderer!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fist} That’s right, there is **no evidence** **that this bitch isn't the killer!** If you ask me she’s suspicious as hell.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Heck, **there ain’t any evidence provin’ Kyia escaped either.**

 

Rina: {Yawns} I swear, if you’re wasting our time… We’ve already spent long enough have we not?

 

Raiko: {Giggle} Perhaps, it would be easier on everyone to focus on the three only suspects here!

 

Yoko: {Hands cupping cheeks} I need to see proof to believe anything

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Sadly, I presume that she already got rid of all possible evidence…

 

Oriana: Then… then w-what can we do?

 

…

 

_I admit it would have been convenient if Raiko was the killer but the body’s positioning makes it basically impossible. I must prove that I was right in my theories about Kyia’s situation… This is the only way forward_

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

 **SOLUTION : Torn piece of cloth →**   **there ain’t any evidence provin’ Kyia escaped either.**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} THAT’S WRONG

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Yoshi, I’m afraid you’re wrong

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Say whaaaat?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Remember the torn piece of cloth we talked about earlier.

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Yes, we agreed it was used to tie Kyia’s wrists together…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrows} The killer really didn’t want him to escape did he…?

 

Jessie: But… that piece of cloth was found on the floor n’est ce pas?

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Oh, I get it!

 

Hayato: {Determined} Yeah, that’s the only thing that makes sense to me. Let’s not forget that Kyia was very strong.

 

Yoko: {Blushing and drooling} He had… a nice body…

 

Shinto: {Angry} Yoko what are you doing?

 

Hayato: Concentrate guys please! I think that Kyia woke up from his slumber before anyone tried untying the rope and… I think he managed to free himself. This is why the piece of cloth was torn as it was.

 

Fusume: So… I am guessing that when Raiko tried untying him he was just not there anymore right?

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} That would explain it yes… So Taro-san really did manage to escape….

 

Kôzuke: But then what happened man? If he managed to escape then how did he die?

 

_This is what I need to figure out… How did Kyia end up falling to his death if he managed to untie himself?_

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} First things first, there is something I’d like to ask you Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Yes of course, ask away darling! {Evil smile} Be quick.

 

_That girl can’t stick to one persona now can she?_

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Raiko… You did untie that rope right?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Did s-she?

 

Hayato: You have to understand that there is no use in lying anymore, we can just ask Monokuma to find the rope and I’m sure it will be sticky with soda, thus proving that you did touch it.

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} …

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Upupu, you got it, I can go fetch that rope anytime I want! Being omniscient is pretty cool don’t you think?

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} Grrr…

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} What I really want Raiko to confirm is Kyia’s position when she untied the rope… Was Kyia still there?

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} Whaaat? But why would she untie it then. It makes no sense.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It does seem rather unreasonable I have to agree…

 

Kenji: {Furious} Yeah, Hayato, you shit! Start saying stuff that has purpose for once!

 

_Wait what? But… I swear I have been helpful this whole trial… Anyways, I should say someth-_

 

Raiko: {Evil Smile} He’s right hehe!

 

_I’m… right?_

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Hayato’s right about everything. There was nothing tied to that rope when I entered the tent so I untied it and hid it!

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} WHAAAT? Stop with the flipping plot twists you two! Even a genius like me is… finding this hard to understand.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} But, Raiko, why would you even do such a thing?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hehehe, it’s simple. I knew this whole setup with the rope was part of somebody’s murder plan, it had to be! So I decided to spice things up and mess with them!

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} But how did you know…?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Simple, just like you did Reijiro! I simply walked into the gym beforehands and saw Kyia tied up head down hehe, {Grimace} I was perfectly aware of the implications of this rope you see.

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt collar} And… and you did nothing? You could have saved him. What the fuck is wrong with you? W-what if you got him killed?

 

Fukami: _{_ Tightens grip on briefcase} You are truly evil… Why get yourself involved.? Why not go to his help?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} I’m the ultimate schemer, it’s my thing alright… If Kyia had escaped I would be sure to cause mayhem for the killer hehe!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} And what if Kyia-kun was still hung up there then?

 

Raiko: Well then, I had an easy opportunity to score on somebody else’s plan and escape this place, {Evil smile} Just like the blackened intended to do in the first place! It was a pretty good plan I have to give it to them and with no way to trace back to me, {Grimace} I was damn close to getting away with it all!

 

_Escape huh? Raiko was willing to kill Kyia so that she could win the trial and… get us all killed in the process. How could she do such a thing? She’s… she’s just as bad as the killer!_

 

Raiko: {Giggles} You idiots really thought I had done it hadn’t you!? And if you had voted wrong hehe, you’d all be dead right now while the real killer would be walking away scot-free! Well done Hayato, you just saved your classmates. {Evil smile} for now…

 

_This is actually so messed up… She could have warned us, and maybe Kyia would still be alive…_

 

…

 

Kenji: {Furious} You… bitch

 

Raiko: C’mon, hate me all you want, {Hits cigarette} You should not be angry that I was simply smarter than all of you…

 

Reijiro: {Irritated} Murder… does not make you smart you fiend…

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} This… this is fucked up man!

 

Oriana: {Cries} ...

 

_We… we can’t let emotion take the better of us, in this confession of hers, I think she said some stuff that can be helpful. I have to finish this._

 

Hayato: {Determined} Everyone! As…  screwed up as this is, we are close to having all the pieces of the puzzle! We still have a killer to find, let’s do this! For Kyia!

 

Yoko: {Tearing up} And just forget what this witch just said? She is literally responsible for his death! How are we supposed to move on.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} She isn’t necessarily the blackened though upupupu. If you want to get out of here alive you will have to find the correct killer!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I propose we deal with her actions after the trial, for the moment, we need to concentrate on finding the identity of the blackened.

 

Hikari: Raiko! {Passionate stance} Do you know who the killer is?

 

Raiko: {Evile smile} Perhaps… but even if I knew why would I tell all of you? What good would it do me?

 

Hayato: You’ll die Raiko… if we fail you will die with us! Tell us and save yourself!

 

Raiko: Hmm… {Grimace} Nah, the look on your faces is a lot more precious to me than survival, you are on your own for this one Hayato!

 

_Damn it… She won’t tell me anything. I’m so close to figuring it out, we just need to go that extra step forward and… I’ll catch the killer I’m sure!_

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Fine, Hayato… you want to move on? Then answer this question which… has been troubling me all this time.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Go ahead.

 

Fusume: Very well, I wonder… if Kyia was no longer on the rope when Raiko untied it then where was he?

 

_Hmm, this is the question I also had in the back of my mind. If we answer this, maybe we’ll find the key to this mystery…_

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} This is an important question, let’s figure this out then. We have got to take into account where he was found.

 

Kôzuke: Where he was found? How would that help?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Laughable… if the victim fell to his death, we can assume he fell directly above where the body was found… This should tell therefore tell us where he fell from.

 

_In my mind, there are only two possibilities but one of them will just incriminate Reijiro, Fusume and Tadao again... I have to go with my gut on this one and hope I can back it up._

 

Hayato: {Determined} After he freed himself, Kyia was…

 

{Back on the floor/Still at the ceiling level}

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

ANSWER: {Still at the ceiling level}

 

Hayato: {Grinning} I am not giving up on my theory, I still think that Kyia fell, and just like Reijiro just said, if he did fall and land where he landed. He must have fallen from what was above him.

 

Shinto: Above where the body was found? That would be… around the backstage window right?

 

Hayato: {Determined} Correct! This is the the only place I can think of!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} And how do you suggest Kyia went from the ceiling bars to the window. Flying maybe?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Kyia be knowin’ how to fly?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Of course no you dumbass!

 

_I don’t like her sarcasm… Truth is, I know exactly how he got there._

 

Oriana: {Trembling} I-it’s true there was n-no way for him to get there.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} There was quite a distance to travel from point A to B…

 

Fusume: There was seriously no way he just flew across the ceiling…

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Well, I believe that there is a way.

 

Yoshi: {Shocked} So he could fly???

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} No… not quite, {Holds chin} However, I believe there was a indeed way for Kyia to travel from the ceiling bars to the window…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Intriguing… Tell us then, how do you believe that the victim achieved such a feat?

 

_If we think it through it is almost obvious… there was only one way for Kyia to have gotten to the window… Let me make it clear to everyone!_

 

===

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

\-----

 

K U O S R A R A T P I R T

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

SOLUTION :  P A R K O U R   A R T I S T

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I GOT IT!

 

Hayato: {Grinning} To understand just how Kyia reached the window, you all  need to remember who we’re dealing with.

 

Rina: {Confused} Who we’re dealing with? Well we’re talking about Kyia arn’t we?

 

Fukami: Oh… I get it! Taro-san… of course, he could have done it this way!

 

Hayato: {Determined} Travelling such a distance in mid air might have been impossible for us. But not to Kyia… not to the Ultimate Parkour Artist!

 

Kenji: Oh my god, you’re right! Climbing stuff and dealing with obstacles was his specialty!

 

Shinto: Getting to the backstage window using the ceiling itself as a way of transportation… {Innocent smile} if there’s one of us who could have done it, it would have to be Kyia!

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Mmph… this does make sense, I am willing to accept that he was able to do it but… why would he do such a thing? He has just been attacked and he was in quite a delicate situation. Why not just find a way to get down to the floor and therefore safety? Why take such a risk?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Hm… good questions you’re asking Reijiro…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} C’mon smartass, don’t disappoint now.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Hayato, I believe in you, we’re so close! You’re so close!

 

_I am close to understanding it all… I know I am. The clue to finding the murderer is right around the corner. I just need to think carefully, one last time!_

 

===

 

**LOGIC DIVE BEGINS**

 

Q1: In what state was Kyia when he got himself free?

{Injured/Sick/Healthy}

 

Q2: When Kyia woke up, how did he most likely feel?

{Depressed/Angry/Happy}

 

Q2: What could be a reason to get to the window?

{Get help/Get revenge/Get bandages}

 

Q3: What did he see on the other side of the window?

{A way to save himself/His attacker/A potential weapon}

 

**SOLUTIONS**

…

 

…

 

…

 

{Injured/Angry/Get revenge/His attacker}

 

===

 

_It all makes sense to me now… I understand what happened and I have a pretty good idea of who the killer is… All I need now is the timing of the events and then my suspicions will be confirmed._

 

Hayato: {Determined} Guys, I think I got it…  

 

Rina: Then tell us god damnit!

 

Hayato: Wait, wait please. I’m just missing one last piece of evidence, I need to know when Kyia reached the window. Then I will be able to explain everything.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} You want to know when the victim arrived at the window? Perhaps if we all agreed on the chronology of the events we would be able to reach a conclusion regarding this.

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Let us try to help then!

 

Hikari: We just need to think back on how the evening played out… hopefully that’ll be enough!

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} Ok everybody, hit me with what you’ve got!

 

***THUD***

 

_Did Yoshi just… throw a juggling ball at him?_

 

Kenji: {Furious} The fuck did you just do?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Well, you be askin’ for someone to hit you, the Yosh’ just thought that…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Oh dear lord… Yoshi… I’m going to take this ball and shove it so far up your ass… so bloody far…

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Kenji, can we do this later, this is important we’re almost there!

 

Yoshi: Yes… moving on finna seem wonderfulous!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I’m not done with you freak show!

 

Hayato: Let’s concentrate guys, we need to discuss this and then… then this will all be sorted!

 

Yoko: {Smiles} Let’s do this then!

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Desmopressin bottle, Calling card, Kyia’s chalk powder, Ventilation grid, Yoshi’s Show Video}

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I guess there is no way to know exactly when it was…

 

Shinto: I think he probably got to the window **right before he died!**

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Um, not necessarily. he could have stayed there, hiding maybe?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} He could have been waiting a long time… just waiting for an opportunity.

 

Yoko: {Blank Expression} Opportunity for what?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I believe Hayato will come to that soon enough…

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Fellas, I reckon it happened during my show!

 

Kenji: {Furious} Your show lasted the whole evening dickcheese! **we need more precision!**

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Sorry for tryin’ to help...

 

…

 

_It’s just like I thought, which means I think I know who the real culprit is..._

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

 **SOLUTION : Yoshi’s Show →** it happened during my show

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Yoshi} YOU’RE RIGHT

 

{BREAK}

 

===

 

Hayato: {Determined} Yoshi’s right, it did happen during his show. But more specifically right after the accident on stage.

 

Kenji: You mean when that moron made a fool of himself, and scared us all to death.

 

Hikari: {Sad} I really thought you hurt yourself Yoshi, please don’t frighten us like this again

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Can we not talk about it please… {Bitter} This is not something to laugh about. {Juggles} We oughta be movin’ on yeah peeps?

 

_Yoshi… is it me or did he just lose his accent for a second… I’ve never seen this angry expression on him before… Hm, it must be my imagination._

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} _Por favor,_ Hayato explain yourself, how do you know exactly when Kyia got to the window?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} There is one of piece of evidence that leads me to believe that it was after the stage accident… that is Hikari’s video of the show!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Well, what does it show?

 

{Camera shows the video on the camera screen}

 

Hayato: I ask you all to pay attention to the moment of the accident on this video…

 

Rina: {Yawns} Do we really have to go through this again?

 

Hayato: Just look… and try to spot who you can see on the screen… this should be enough.

 

{Right after the accident, On screen, Yoshi, Kenji, Hikari, Jessie, Oriana, Rina, Kôzuke and Hayato can all be seen}

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hayato… tell me, what are we supposed to understand from this?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Simple, remember where everybody was supposed to be during the show… We have already agreed earlier in the trial on everybody’s positions…

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Yes and? Get to the point Seiki-san!

 

Hayato: Now that we reshuffle everybody’s locations to show the people who appears on screen, it means that…

 

{Everybody was now on stage/Only one person was in the backstage area/No one was in the drinks tent}

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: Only one person was in the backstage area

 

===

 

Hayato: With all this moving around because of the on stage accident… only one of us was left alone in the backstage area!

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} And why would that matter?

 

_It’s true I did not explain anything yet. But now…  I know very well who the killer is, which means I can make it clear to everyone._

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Kyia was injured and we can assume he was angry when he woke up. Somebody had just  tried to kill him. He could have easily gone back down thanks to his talent and yet... he didn’t. Why? Well, there is only one reason I can think of for him to go all the way to the window.

 

Kenji: C’mon spit it out!

 

Hayato: {Determined} I think that Kyia saw his attacker through the window … and wanted revenge! This is why Kyia went to the backstage window! Because of who was standing right in front of it!

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} …

 

…

 

_Kôzuke turned all white for a minute, obviously, he was the first one to understand where I was going._

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} Wait… N-no, nonononono it can’t be man. Please… please Hayato, tell me you’re not about to say what I think…

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} W-wait how do you know h-he didn’t just n-need h-help.

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Oriana, I don’t think that’s what happened simply because if it did, somebody would have told us about it. There’d be no reason to hide it!

 

Raiko: That holds… maybe you’re right Hayato and there was no reason for an injured Kyia to go through the trouble of reaching that window other than… {Serious glare} For revenge!

 

Fusume: {Holds chin} If he did see the person who attacked him through the window, then whoever was in the backstage area at the time has to be the killer!

 

Shinto: Only if the killer was there would Kyia have gone to that window…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Furthermore, only someone who was alone in the backstage area would have had an opportunity to kill Kyia and make him fall where we found him.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Until the stage accident, there were always multiple people in the backstage area… only one person was alone back there.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Alone with a chance to commit murder…

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} N-no, I won’t believe it.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} So Hayato, do you have the balls to indict who you think the killer is?

 

_This is it… I know who the killer is, and even though by accusing them I am essentially sending them to their execution, I have no other choice… This is their life versus all of ours.  I can’t hesitate!_

 

Hayato: {Determined} When the accident occured on stage and some parts of the set broke off, Kôzuke and I rushed to see what happened.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps Medals} Leaving... only one person, alone, in the backstage area…

 

_No backing down now… I’m going all in._

 

Hayato: {Determined} This time, I’m sure of it, that person has to be the killer. They are the only one who could have killed him, while alone in the backstage area, and as much as I can’t believe they’d do something like that…

 

_Driven by the adrenaline rush I pointed my finger across the room to the person who I knew had to be the killer_

 

Hayato: The real culprit in this case is…

 

{CHOOSE YOUR SUSPECT}

 

Hayato: {Determined} …

 

Hikari: {Sad} …

 

Fusume: {Dark look} …

 

Kôzuke : {Worried} …

 

Jessie: {Scared} …

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} …

 

Oriana : {Crying} …

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} …

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} …

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} …

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} 

 

~~**Kyia** ~~

 

Tadao: {Sombre} …

 

Fukami: {Stoic} …

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} …

 

Rina: {Nervous} …

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time to accuse Kyia's real killer! It has been almost spelled out at this point but hopefully it was not obvious from the beginning to all of you!
> 
> As usual, feedback and theories are super appreciated so go ahead type those comments!
> 
> See you in the next one ;)


	14. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Class Trial part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very long chapter incoming, It's time to find out who the real killer is in this chapter!

...

 

...

 

...

 

**{Choose Fukami}**

 

Hayato: {Determined} Fukami Ota, You’re the killer who has been eluding us this far!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} How dare you…?

 

_As expected, there were muffled shouts of surprise coming from most of the others… this is no easy revelation to make._

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} … I can’t believe it.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Well done Hayato… looks like you decided to face the truth… {Evil smile} You’re less of a coward than I thought you were.

 

Kenji: {Furious} S-Shut the fuck up you bitch! Hayato, where the hell does this accusation come from?

 

Hayato: It is the only way this all makes sense Kenji… you must understand.

 

Kenji: {Rips shirt} For fuck’s sake, Fukami has been nothing but good and calm and… and fucking reserved since we arrived here. She’s not killer material!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Fukami took s-such good care of me… There’s no… uhm… no p-possible way s-she’d kill someone!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Guys, I know… In fact, Fukami’s personality is what made me reluctant to follow this line of questioning.

 

Fukami: {Stoic} …

 

Hayato: {Determined} Nonetheless, I can’t get distracted by such futile aspects of the case…  I know I’m right! Kyia definitely fell from the backstage window and the only person there at the time was Fukami!

 

_There is no way around it… Fukami has to be the killer!_

 

_…_

 

Fukami: {Adjust Glasses} Hmm, this is what you base your whole accusation on Seiki-san? This one… feeble detail?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Not so feeble if you ask me, your position at the time of the crime does seem to indict you as our murderer…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I’m sure we missed something man… there has to be another explanation.

 

Fusume: There is no use in trying to deny what we have proven… {Dark look} We must pursue the truth and therefore corner the killer…

 

Hayato: There is objectively no way that someone other than Fukami committed this crime!

 

Fukami: {Close-up} **I WILL TEACH YOU A LESSON**

 

{Split screen between Hayato and Fukami}

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Seiki-san, you accuse me simply because you do not know where you are going, I will put you back on the right track, if you allow me.

 

_It really pains me to accuse Fukami… She has been one of the only people who I’ve come to like in this place… This shouldn’t matter, there is no place for emotion here,  Fukami is the murderer, she has to be. I will not let her argue her wayout of this one!_

 

===

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS**

 

{Truth Blades: Kôzuke’s account, Rina’s account, Oriana’s account} 

 

Fukami:

 

I find the fact that you accuse me rather… amusing,

 

Sadly, it only shows me how clueless you are

 

Your whole theory…

 

 … Is based on a fluke!

 

ADVANCE

 

Hayato: {Determined} It’s no fluke, it proves only you could have done it!

 

Fukami:

 

Nonsense

 

**You have no proof the murder happened when you said it did!**

 

Furthermore:

 

**It could have happened anywhere!**

 

Not just the backstage area!

 

So unless you have **anything more decisive**

 

You have got nothing on me!

…

 

_She’s making a pretty obvious mistake, as long as I can prove my theory is correct, she will have no defense left!_

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

  
**SOLUTION : Kôzuke’s account → You have no proof the murder happened when you said it did!**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} THERE'S A HOLE IN YOUR ARGUMENT

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Sadly for you Fukami, what you’re saying is simply not true!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} N-nonsense…

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I believe Kôzuke can back me on this one. You and I were in the backstage area for the entirety of the show right?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} That’s right man, until the accident with the set happened on stage.

 

Hayato: {Determined} You see Fukami, that is the only time the murder could have been committed. The only moment someone was alone backstage. And that someone was you!

 

Fukami: {Holds head and bends backwards} AHHH

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Is it sure…?  Did she really fucking do this?

 

Fukami: {Grips tightly on briefcase} NO!! {Stoic} I mean… I mean no, it was not me.

 

_Hm, it seems like Raiko and Reijiro aren’t the only ones who can change persona here. Anyways I won’t let her get away with this crime. I have to do this, for Kyia!_

 

Oriana: {Cries} F-Fukami… It just seems so u-u-unbelievable.

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} Upupupu, you never know which of your friends is a murderer, that’s the best part of this game.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Permission to kill this fucking bear?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Do not touch him. If you want to stay alive that is...

 

Kenji: {Furious} FINE.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Fukami, please tell me you have a good defense!

 

…

 

_I know I’m on the right path, and for once it looks like the others are agreeing with me…_

 

Yoko: {Running hand through hair} I’m sorry but Shinto and I do not buy this theory of yours.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} We don’t? {Innocent smile} I mean, right, right, of course we don’t haha.

 

_Ugh, whyyyy… I spoke too soon didn’t I?_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It seems convincing enough to me but go ahead, explain yourselves.

 

Shinto: {Bends over with finger pointing} Sure thing!

 

_What is it now…? I have to prove them wrong, so that I can prove that I’m right with my theory!_

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Desmopressin Bottle, Fukami’s questionnaire, Rina’s account, Missing stools, Ventilation grid}

 

Yoko: {Pulling on bowtie} So according to you, **Fukami is the one who assaulted Kyia…**

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} But let’s get back to Kôzuke’s very first argument.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} My f-first argument?

 

Shinto: Remember the very beginning of the trial!

 

Yoko: {Runs hand through hair} You said that **he could have easily overpowered her**

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Well, not if she had a way to catch him by surprise!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Fair enough…

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} … However, that’s not our only problem

 

Yoko: {Pulling on shoker} That’s right, Fukami had to do all the preparing before Reijiro entered the Gym, but when did she have the opportunity?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} It would definitely take time to hang up the body and everything…

 

Fukami: {Stoic} They are correct , **I was helping put the stage together the entire afternoon,** ask Akeno-san and… and Hisano-san!

 

Yoshi: I can back up moneybags… she finna be with me back then!

 

Yoko: {Starry Eyed} In conclusion, Fukami **had no way to set up the crime scene nor to attack Kyia!**

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Unless you manage to argue with either of our problems with your version of the events.

 

Yoko: {Blank expression}  … Then we won’t be able to support you in this one!

 

Shinto: {Proudly} Beautifully argued darling!

 

…

 

_These two actually seem telepathic with their level of coordination. I get where they are coming from, but there is a big hole in their argument that I have to point out!_

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

**SOLUTION : Rina’s account → Had no way to set up the scene nor to attack Kyia**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} THAT’S WRONG

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Now that I think about it, Fukami’s actions were almost ingenious.

 

Fukami: {Confused} Hm, what can you possibly be implying by that.

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Let’s think back to lunch today. After Kyia’s outburst nobody really saw him until his death, correct?

 

_A few people nodded as if to agree with my statement._

 

Hayato: {Determined} And according to Rina, nobody entered the gym from 3 to around 6 PM

 

Rina: {Concentrating} Yeah, that’s right, I was chilling in the workout room and I can guarantee that none of you losers entered the gym then…

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} From this fact, I assumed that Kyia and his murderer had to come way after that, at around 8:30 PM when we heard the crashing sound.

 

Reijiro: {Reads book} This can also be suggested by the calling card we found in Kyia’s room.

 

Fusume: If the candlestick had been the murder weapon then yes, the murderer and the victim must have met up at around 8:30.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Hm, this is what lead us to believe that those who didn’t attend the show were the only suspects.

 

Yoko: But… because the body was tied up like this… could it have been prepared in advance?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} We are all on the same wavelength… What I am currently wondering is… what if all this happened before 3 PM?

 

Rina: {Spits out coffee} BEFORE? But we finished lunch at around 2:00! That only like an hour for the killer to organise everything!

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Yoshi, at what time did Fukami come to help you with the stage?

 

Yoshi: {Juggles balls with one hand with thoughtful expression} Ummm, it must’ve been around, 3:13, I reckon?

 

Kenji: {Raises Eyebrows} You can’t say around and then be so precise you dick!

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Truth is Yosh’ checked his Resident ID when she came to me! {Juggles more intensely} no specific reason…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Clearly there is a reason…

 

Yoshi: {Loses control of  balls} Nononononono I swear.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} You forgot her name did you not? You used your Resident ID to check when she arrived...

 

Yoshi: {Balls hit his head} Awawawa… Ummmm maybe?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Fucking ridiculous…

 

_Well that took a long detour…_

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Anyways, {Holds chin} This means that Fukami could have easily clubbered Kyia AND  then prepared the body in the hour she had in front of her.

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out Kunai} I don’t presume you have an alibi do you Fukami?

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Mmh… {Stoic} Intriguing theory Seiki-san… However, at the moment all this is speculation…

 

Hayato: What do you mean?

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} Well… I have to agree that if the crime scene  was prepared during the time frame that you proposed then yes… I would appear suspicious.

 

Kenji: Damn right you would!

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} However, you have presented no evidence to show that you are correct in assuming that. Before accusing me of the sort, I would like you to prove to this court that the preparation occured between 2:00 and 3:00 pm!

 

Yoko: {Pulling on shoker} Are you just… using the same distracting tactics that Raiko was earlier?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} All this, hoping to stall for time…

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Kyahahaha, it does seem that way!

 

Fukami: {Stoic} That is incorrect… I simply would like to see evidence before I have to… clear my name of this murder. Evidence is everything in a court of law you see.

 

_She wants evidence that Kyia was attacked between 2 and 3… Well, I think I have just the right piece of evidence for that!_

 

Hayato: You want evidence, Fukami… I have just the right thing for you!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Nonsense… I will not believe you have such a thing…

 

_In all honesty, this is a piece of evidence that troubled me from the get go… it was definitely strange but, taking this all into account it now makes perfect sense._

 

Hayato: The piece of evidence that proves that Kyia was assaulted between 2:00 and 3:00 PM is…

 

**SELECT TRUTH BULLET:**

===

…

 

…

 

…

===

**SOLUTION: Calling card**

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I’VE FIGURED IT OUT!

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I always thought that this calling card was rather suspicious in the way it was written.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Hm… elaborate Hayato will you.

 

Hayato: Remember the way the card presented itself!

 

{Flashback}

 

 _MEET ME AT 2_ **_0_ ** _:30_ ~~**_PM_ **~~

_GYM_

_VERY IMPORTANT_

_DO NOT BE LATE_

 

…

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Could it be…? Is this the work of the killer?

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hayato: If you look carefully, you’ll notice that the first zero and the PM were written in a different pen than the rest of the message.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Wow… _richtig_! Those look a lot thicker than the rest of the letters…

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} In reality, it is not the PM itself that is written differently but rather the line that crosses through it!

 

Kenji: Tch… 20:30 PM makes no sense anyways, there’s no need to write PM when using the European style of writing time.

 

Fukami: Seiki-san, tell me… how is this proof that the killer met Taro-san before 3 PM?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Simple, when one understands why some letters differ… it actually becomes very clear.

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Why d-do they differ?

 

Hayato: These parts of the message differ because :

 

{Somebody else wrote them/They were written in a different place/They were written at a different time}

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: They were written at a different time

 

===

 

Hayato: To me… there is only one possibility. The bold characters were written at a different time than the rest of the letter and with a different pen.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} This would indeed explain the difference in thickness of the characters.

 

Reijiro: I agree, the handwriting seems quite similar, hence I would exclude the possibility that two different people wrote the note.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} From all this… We can conclude that the killer wrote the message at two separate times, with the bold characters being inscribed later than the rest of it!

 

_That’s it!_

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Wait a second… I might be missing the obvious but why would the killer write the note in two parts…? Why not write the message all at once?

 

_That is the real question with this message… however, I’ve figured it out, I know exactly what the point of this message was to begin with._

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I’ll explain it to you, the point of this message was to confuse us on what time meeting was arranged at, and therefore when Kyia got attacked!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} What do you mean?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Think of it this way, if the bolded characters were added later on, then we need to remove all these characters to see the original message, the one that Kyia read!

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Remove the bolded characters… then the message will read… Oh I’ve got it.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} It reads: _MEET ME AT 2:30 PM!_ Then that means...

 

Hayato: My point exactly, the original message set the meeting time at 2:30 PM instead of 8:30 PM as it was later doctored to say.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} N-no way…

 

Fusume: To conclude, the killer met with Kyia in the gym at 2:30 and not at 20:30… Which means that Kyia was knocked out cold before Rina came to the work out room.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Hence, the whole preparation of the crime happened before 3:00. {Points to Fukami} Which means _you_ were fully able to partake in the crime!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} N-no, you’ve got it all wrong!

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} It seems pretty convincing to me.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Not only that but there is really no other time for the crime scene to have been prepared if Rina was standing there all along.

 

Rina: {Yawns} My eyes don’t lie people, when I say that nobody came through… It means that you can be damn sure they didn’t!

 

Hayato: {Determined} So Fukami, what do you have to say for yourself.

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} N-no… no you’re wrong…

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Ahem, my appologies.

 

_Once again, she went back to confident so quickly…_

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} An elegant explanation Seiki-san… Quite convincing I do have to admit, however I do take issue with a portion of your argument.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Fukami… how are you not phased for fuck’s sake. He’s accusing you of murder!

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} I am well aware Kimata-san. Despite Seiki-san’s attempts however, his theory does not hold for one second. I will simply show him why.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Hm, very well… as long as you know what you’re getting yourself into.

 

_She’s not giving up… I have to push forward._

 

Hayato: Tell me, Fukami, what is the issue you have with my arguments so far?

 

Fukami: {Pulls out sheets} I see… the problem, Seiki-san, is that you have failed to link me to this modification of the meeting time.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} I haven’t?

 

Fukami: {Points of graph} Well no. You have just said that I could have possibly done it as I do not have an alibi for that time period, but surely that is not sufficient proof to accuse me.

 

Hikari: It does open the possibility though…

 

Fukami: {Stoic} I have no time for possibilities, as long as you have not proved beyond reasonable doubt that I am the only one who had no alibi then I see no reason to pursue this.

 

Hayato: Now, wait a second...

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} You see this downward slope Seiki-san… that is the value of your credibility this trial. {Aggressive stare} It is quickly becoming… worthless.

 

_This… rage in her eyes, I’ve never seen her this way before._

 

_What I’ve learnt in my research is that as people get cornered, they start showing their true colours. But Fukami… is this aggressivity her real nature?_

 

Yoshi: OBJECTION!

 

_What?_

 

Yoshi: {Angry} THE YOSH’ BE OBJECTIN’

 

_Oh boy._

 

Kôzuke: We heard you man… what are you objecting about though?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Before y’all move on with this… can y’all be rememberin’ that the Yosh’ almost died tonight, and we be needin’ to figure out who be messin’ with my stage!

 

_That’s his objection?_

 

Hikari: {Softly} But Yoshi, this is… quite unrelated to the current discussion.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Yeah, idk if you noticed but we’re kind of in the middle of something.

 

Yoshi: {Angry} I DON’T CARE! THE YOSH’ WANNA KNOW!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} You are not going to back down are you.

 

Yoshi: NEVER!

 

…

 

_Dear lord…_

 

Hayato: If this is such a… pressing issue to Yoshi, let us try to understand what happened to the stage tonight.

 

Yoshi: SABOTAGE! IT BE SABOTAGE.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Yoshi, shut up.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Awawawa… sorry.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} That’s better. Now be quiet and let the grown ups talk about this ok?

 

_It is completely off topic yes but… the accident was quite important in the sequence of the events tonight. We need to figure out if it was just an accident or if it was… more than that._

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Very well, let us talk about this matter.

 

_She’s just happy that the spotlight isn’t pointing her anymore, don’t worry Fukami we’re not done with you yet._

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Desmopressin Bottle, Yoshi’s account, Monokuma Interference, Monokuma File #1, Backstage window}

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} So we’re trying to figure out why the clown fucked up his show right?

 

Yoshi: {Angry} IT WAS SABOTAGE I BE TELLIN’ YOU!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} One of y’all definitely did something to my stage

 

Hikari: {Sad} Let’s not accuse each other just yet okay?

 

Hikari: It could have simply been an accident!

 

Yoshi: SABOTAAAAGE!

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} I know exactly what happened!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Do you now?

 

Rina: {Confident} Yuh huh, it’s all on Fukami!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} What?

 

Rina: She was working on the stage preparation right? She must have sabotaged it to create a distraction

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Hm… sadly Ishido-san **you have no proof of that** , nobody here does.

 

Shinto: {Spins hate on finger} What if… what if this was Monokuma’s fault?

 

Yoko: If there’s something like this happening. It could definitely be that thing’s doing!

 

Yoshi: {Angry} Who’s the culprit! Who be doin’ this to the Yosh’? COME FORWARD!

 

…

 

_Was it really an accident? If Fukami was directly responsible for the stage collapsing, it could drastically change our vision of the case…_

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

 **SOLUTION : Monokuma interference →** **this was Monokuma’s fault?**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Shinto} YEAH YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

{BREAK}

 

_That’s it… If I’m right then this will fix a big uncertainty I had about today’s events._

 

Hayato: {Holds chin}  I think I know what happened with the stage but before anything I need to confirm my thinking with a couple people.

 

Fusume: And who is that?

 

Hayato: {Determined} Shinto and Yoko! Did Monokuma interfere in any way with your preparations for the show!?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} What? How did you know?

 

_Yes!!! I knew it!_

 

Hayato: Could you tell us exactly what he did?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Well after we’d finished with the playlist, he deleted it from the sound system we were using and replaced it with dumb country music.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} What can I say? Country music is a must-have for any type of party don’t you think?

 

Shinto: {Concerned} It was only a mild annoyance… why is it important?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Yeah, who gives a shit about a stupid music change…

 

Fusume: Is this really of any importance Hayato?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} It is… it confirms my theory that the one responsible for the stage collapsing is none other than… Monokuma!

 

Monokuma: {Overacting} WHAAAAAAAAAAT NO WAY IS IT ME, OH MY, THERE IS NO WAY!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Ahem, upupu, you have some gull accusing me of such a terrible thing.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I’m confused man, what’s the link between Shinto and Yoko’s playlist and the stace accident?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} I’ll explain it to you… in truth, there is in no link. However, in the grand scheme of things, it proves that Monokuma interfered with every group.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Hm… he did make my task quite a bit more tedious.

 

Kenji: That’s right, the fucker messed with Kôzuke and me!

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} He did the same with my group…

 

Monokuma: Upupupu, I just couldn’t help myself!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} He interfered with all of us in some way… and now that we know that he also messed with Yoko and Shinto, then it’s clear that he was after every single group.

 

Yoshi: {Angry} Get to it! That ain’t related to my accident boy!

 

Hayato: Actually, it is, {Grinning} Because there is only one group that didn’t notice any interference, and that group was…

 

Hikari: {Sad} It was mine.

 

Hayato: As we all know, Hikari, Fukami and Yoshi were in charge of setting up the stage.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} So now you’re saying Monokuma didn’t fuck with the stage?

 

Shinto: It would be weird for him to only leave one group out of this mess though wouldn’t it?

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} It does seem pretty out of character for him to do that.

 

Hayato: {Determined} No, what I’m saying is that it’s weird that the only group who apparently didn’t get interfered with is the one working on the stage.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Interesting, so what is your conclusion then?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Isn’t it obvious? It’s not that Monokuma didn’t interfere with them, we just didn’t notice it. I think it’s Monokuma himself who sabotaged the stage!

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFFF…

 

Hikari: {Distressed} There’s just no way!

 

Yoshi: WHAAAAAAA?

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} Hm… I see.

 

Hayato: There was no mystery saboteur, this was just another one of Monokuma’s pranks gone out of proportion!

 

…

 

_This explains it. This is the truth behind the stage collapsing._

 

Reijiro: Monokuma… is this true?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} upupupupupu. {Red eye glowing} You got me.

 

Raiko: So it is true…

 

Yoshi: {Sad} That be it huh… it be just a prank which almost be takin’ my life…

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Sorry clown boy, I just took off a few screws here and there, didn’t think you were gonna die from it!

 

Hikari: {Sad} You monster…

 

Yoshi: {Depressed} Ah…

 

Fusume: So that clears the mystery of the stage collapsing, the saboteur was Monokuma. {Dark look} It was just a stupid prank.

 

…

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} As tragic as this all must be for Yoshi, now that we have resolved this… we must go back to the real matters at hand.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} I have to agree. Let us go back to the matter of the meeting between the killer and the victim.

 

Hayato: Agreed, we need to concentrate on the murder!

 

Yoshi: {Depressed} My show… be ruined by a prank.

 

_Yoshi is quite clearly affected by this but… we need to move on to the real stuff. Let’s keep in mind that our lives are still on the line. I need to prove that Fukami is the killer. I’ll have a word with Yoshi later._

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} So Hayato… can you prove that she went to that meeting?

 

_Hm… Thinking it through, I don’t think I have any piece of evidence that shows that she went there. Damnit… how can I prove it without evidence?_

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Yo Hayadog… we’re waiting on ya here…

 

_I need to try to flip my thinking… If I can’t prove that she went there… I need to prove that nobody else could have gone there! Maybe that will do it!_

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Are you going to bluff your way through this one Hayato? The people want evidence!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Well before I show you evidence, I propose we solve this by elimination, let’s establish who has an alibi for this time frame.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} “Before you show evidence” huh? Go ahead…

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Amuse me!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Sorry to ask but… when does this time frame begin man? From when to when are you asking exactly?

 

Hayato: The last time we were all together was after Kyia’s outbreak at a little bit after 2:00PM  let’s figure out everybody’s alibis from this point on to about 3:00 PM.

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in Notebook} I’ll start, I was with Yoshi on the rooftop from 2:00 until the start of the show basically. Then Fukami joined us a little bit later as Yoshi told us before. That counts as an alibi right?

 

Yoshi: {Sad} The Yosh’ agrees… our alibi be holdin’

 

Reijiro: Very well… Who is next?

 

Oriana: {Shy look}I… I… I was in J-Jessie’s room up to until 3:00 after Kyia’s… {Cries} oh… poor Kyia.

 

Jessie: {Sad} Be strong Oriana-chan, tell us what happened after!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Um… next I met T-tadao and Hayato to do the dishes and clean the lunch table and that t-took a long time um… Until about 5:00 PM I’d s-say.

 

Hayato: {Determined} Correct, I can back up what she says!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} And what about before 3:00 Hayato? Who were you with?

 

_Before 3:00? The presumed time of the meeting… Wait, I was alone in the cafeteria at the time… Damn this won’t sound good… Nobody will back me up on my alibi!_

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Before 3:00 well I was-

 

Tadao: {Looks up} He was with me… in the cafeteria.

 

_Tadao…? He… he wasn’t with me at the time! What is he doing._

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Is that so?

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} Ask the eye… we both waited in the cafeteria for the ballerina to arrive. This is nothing but the truth.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Interesting… very interesting…

 

_Did Tadao just lie to protect me? He knows damn well that we weren't together so why…?_

 

_…_

 

_As an answer of sorts, Tadao looked at me with a determined expression… showing more emotion that I’ve ever seen him display. This is… really out of character, I’ll have to talk to him about it later on… and thank him for saving my ass!_

 

Hikari: Ok so… Hayato and Tadao both have solid alibis. Who’s next?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I shall tell you my alibi.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} After the victim’s… tantrum. I headed to the library to read. I have to say that…

 

Reijiro: {Points at Raiko}  _she_ was there during the entirety of my stay, that is until precisely 3:00 PM when the other girl arrived to start working on the banners.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} That’s right hehe! Who could have guessed I’d have an alibi? Incredible!

 

Jessie: {Smile with thumbs up} _Sono d'accordo_ , they were both there when I arrived!

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} And before that? You were with Oriana right?

 

Jessie: _Oui!_ Oriana-chan was 300% truthful!

 

Kôzuke: {Grips podium like a steering wheel} Kenji and I got to work at around 2:00 with setting up the chair and the tents…

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} And when we were done we just stayed at the aula. He never left my sight man!

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} Damn straight, we had a good manly discussion didn’t we bro?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Y-yeah yeah totally man, oh and we saw Fusume investigating the aula area… She never went too far so I’m sure she couldn’t have gone close to the gym!

 

Yoko: What… were you doing exactly Fusume?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I decided to get more information on the potential weapons in this building… This in order to assure your security.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} However it appears that I have failed.

 

_Hm… this would explain what she told me before the show…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Fusume: I am worried. I sense a great danger surrounding this event. This is why I shall be an outside observer, and make sure nothing out of the ordinary happens.

 

_Hmm, I guess she really is concerned about keeping us safe._

 

Fusume: {Dark look} If anyone is planning something. I will know it… and I will act upon it to keep you all safe.

 

Hayato: But Fusume… is that really necessary? It’s just a show.

 

Fusume: Nonsense! Have you not realised it yet? This resort is filled with opportunities for murder. Just look on the reception desk, there are heavy objects everywhere that are just begging to be used to kill.

 

{Ends flashback}

 

_She was aware that this show was the perfect opportunity for murder… and yet she couldn’t prevent it…_

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Please, let us move on.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Very well thanks everyone for your accounts. Now who does that leave?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Hmmm… Without alibis for the moment we have… Rina, Shinto, Yoko and Fukami, {Straightens tie} That is if I’m not mistaken.

 

_As expected Fukami is in the list of those who don’t have alibis…_

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} Wellll, I think I can vouch for Shinto and I haha…

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} And where were you?

 

_Please don’t make me regret this question..._

 

Shinto: {Innocent Smile} My room… I don’t think I need to explain anymore do I.

 

_Nope, please please spare me the details._

 

Oriana: Were you t-two not supposed t-to make the uhh… p-playlist for the show?

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} We did. We definitely did that among… {Innocent smile} Other things.

 

Yoko: {Blushing and drooling} Oh Shinto… Let’s… not talk about this too much in front of everyone.

 

Shinto: Yes friends, I think we should move on.

 

_Ugh…_

 

Hikari {Flips through notes} I guess these… uncomfortable revelations mean that the couple also has an alibi for the entire afternoon!

 

_Who knew that getting laid could prove your innocence huh?_

 

Kenji: {Hands on Hips} Nice one. This means that the only ones without alibis during that period were Rina and Fukami!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} …

 

Rina: {Drops cup of coffee} HEY, don’t you dare bring me into this mess! I am so innocent, you don’t even know!

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Tell us Hayato, should Rina be considered a suspect too?

 

_No way, Fukami is the only possible suspect, luckily there is a pretty easy way to prove Rina’s innocence._

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Rina? Well, she has been acting like a little brat lately

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Shut up! You don’t know shit about me. Just because I didn’t wanna spend time with you losers, it doesn’t say shit. I’m innocent!

 

Hayato: {Determined} Don’t worry Rina, you cannot be considered a suspect because…

 

{She has an alibi for the actual murder/She wasn’t strong enough/She actually has an alibi for the time period}

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

ANSWER: She has an alibi for the actual murder

 

===

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Even though she has no alibi for the meeting, Rina is definitely innocent because she has an alibi for the moment of the murder itself. If memory serves, Jessie told me that both Rina and Oriana stayed in their seat all night.

 

Jessie: {Smile with thumbs up} Ik ben het eens, that is 100% truthful, there is no way Rina could have killed him!

 

Fusume: {Pensive} If Rina never left Jessie’s line of sight then yes, it’s impossible for her to be the killer.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps Medals} That means Fukami is the only one without an alibi for both times, the setting up and the actual killing…

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} O-of course there has to be a logical explanation to this.

 

_Fukami is looking more and more tense, she can’t just stall much longer!_

 

Raiko: {Giggles} I guess you were right then Hayato, Fukami seems to be the main suspect.

 

Hayato: {Determined} Yes, Fukami… is definitely the killer in this ca-

 

Fukami: {Rips her papers} SHUT UP, Just… just… just shut up! Let me speak.

 

_As I expected… she had to crack at some point._

 

Fukami: {Rips her papers} Your alibis don’t mean jackshit! Who cares if everybody has an alibi!

 

_Well, the mask is off it seems, this is the real Fukami we’re seeing._

 

Fukami: {Frantically staples sheets together} What if this was a two person job huh? Then anyone here could be lying to protect their accomplice!

 

Fukami: {Rips her papers} You can’t prove that the killer acted by themselves! There is no way!

 

Fukami: {Agressive} I. AM. NOT. GUILTY!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Fukami y-you’re scaring me…

 

Fukami: {Bangs Briefcase against podium} I DON’T CARE! Make them stop accusing me! MAKE THEM STOP!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Ahhh...

 

_Who could have guessed that one of the most soft spoken of us all would turn out this brash…?_

_Despite her attitude she raises a good point, if two people had indeed worked together, our alibis would be put into question._

_I should find a way to prove that this simply could not have been done by multiple people!_

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Backstage window, Resident ID rules, Monokuma File #1, Jessie’s account, Fukami’s questionnaire}

 

Rina: {Exasperated} So… not only has Fukami gone complete psychobitch on us…

 

Rina: {Yawns} But now she thinks we’re gonna believe her bullshit!

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Truth is, we still have no **decisive evidence against her…**

 

Fukami: {Bangs briefcase against podium} You have nothing! Nothing but lies!

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} I don’t think this case has multiple culprits…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} If it did, surely, there would be some sort of evidence to show that!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I guess **it would make the killer’s workload a lot simpler to bear**

 

Yoshi: {Bows} To bear? You accusin’ Monokuma now?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} ...

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} That be funny in my head ayt! Allow it!

 

Rina: You went back to cheerful quickly didn’t you…?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} No matter, Fusume, you forget that there was no point having an accomplice.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} I guess twas really dependin’ on the context !

 

Fukami: {Adjusts glasses} None of this matters, **this alibi talk brings us nowhere new!**

 

…

 

_Could this have been a two-killer crime… If it was it would change everything, I need to think this through in regard to evidence_

 

===

 

 **SOLUTION : Resident ID rules →** there was no point in having an accomplice

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Kenji} YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

{BREAK}

 

===

 

Hayato: {Determined} Kenji’s right!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Hell yes! I’m right y’all!

 

Hayato: Please remember rule 9 of the Resident ID rules, “If multiple residents are involved in the preparation, execution or clean up of a murder, only the one who has directly committed the crime will be considered blackened”.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Damn… and this means that if two people planned a murder only one of them could survive right?

 

Fusume: This is true as only one of them would be the one to deal the killing blow, the other one would solely be an…  accomplice.

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Correct! I don’t think anybody would ever agree to such a stupid deal!

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Um… w-why…  why stupid?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} By agreeing to assist in a murder, you are accepting that either you or your co-conspirator will die and this without any guarantee that you will not get double crossed!

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} This would essentially be suicide.

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} It would simply make no sense for one of us to accept such a deal. I won’t believe it!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} In conclusion, I believe it is fair to say that this multiple killer theory is off the table.

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Ngh…

 

Reijiro: {Points at Fukami} This therefore brings us back to you.

 

Fukami: {Head down} Nggggh… n-no…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Fukami! Defend yourself, please!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Ngh… just… just… {Frantically staples sheets together} JUST…  SHUT UP!

 

_Here we go again…_

 

Fukami: You… you still have no proof at ALL. You hear me!! {Bangs Briefcase against podium} No proof! NO PROOF.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Fukami, understand us please… you’re the only one without an alibi between lunch hour and 2pm, nobody else could have set up the crime scene and attacked Kyia.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} If you want us to believe you, you must prove that you could not have done it. It is as simple as that.

 

Fukami: {Rips her papers} Ngh… you don’t have any proof that the meeting happened in that time interval huh? ONLY CONJECTURE! You have no proof of anything!

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} Didn’t we prove it through that calling card?

 

Fukami: {Head down} Ngh… no… that doesn’t prove anything… it doesn’t!

 

_She is simply stalling, I can’t let all this continue, I need to find definitive_

_proof of her guilt and end this!_

 

Hayato: Fukami.

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} What do _you_ want!

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} You want real proof. Here’s what I propose we do. Let’s recap the timeline of event that we have agreed on so far. Thit way we’ll see any inconsistencies that pop up.

 

Fukami: {Holds head and bends backward} More theories?! That’s not real proof now is it? This is just as baseless as everything you’ve said just now. I WANT PROOF!

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} I actually think figuring out exactly the way things happened is a good way to have a clear vision of everything.

 

Reijiro: {Both hands over chest} This way, we will find out which piece does not fit in the puzzle…

 

Reijiro: {Points at Fukami}You better watch out what you say next, I believe your life is now resting on your lies.

 

Fukami: {Head down, shaking} Ngggggghhhh, s-s-stop, stop, YOU HAVE NOTHING!! …

 

Fukami: {Pulls on glasses} GRAHHHHHH

 

_W-what is she doing?_

 

Fukami: {Breaks glasses and screams} AHHHHHH,

 

Fukami: {Head down shaking} I’ll… I’ll… I’ll SHOW YOU!!! {Takes out chopstick and undoes hair}

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} BRING IT ON! You’ll never get the better of me.

 

_I need to prove her guilt… before she loses her shit even more._

 

_…_

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} So, what should we start with man?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Let’s take it from the very beginning. I want to know what happened when Kyia and the killer met in the Gym this morning?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} When you say “the killer” you mean Fukami right!?

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} Am I getting insulted by fucking crocodile dundee now? No one asked for you to speak so shut it.

 

Kenji: {Shocked} Where did that come from?

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Ahem Hayato, please continue now, so that I can rebut your silly little theories.

 

_She called me by my first name? I’m guessing she’s too angry to continue with her polite gimmick huh …_

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Desmopressin bottle, Monokuma interference, Kyia’s bandana, Bookmark, Fukami’s Questionnaires}

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} So Kyia and the killer ran into each other at the gym at around 2h30 right?

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} I wonder, was this meeting accidental?

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} No way, the calling card shows that this was planned by the killer

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Either way, **Fukami then attacked Kyia with the candlestick** to knock him out…  

 

Yoko: {Hands cupping cheeks} Shinto and I maintain that **Kyia was too strong and tall to be knocked out like that.**

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Right… right. I agree haha!

 

Yoshi: {Juggles balls with one hand, thoughtful expression} If only the darn killer had a way of distractin’ Parkour Boy…

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Then it finna be fine!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} _Vielleich_ _t_  the killer knew exactly how to hurt him, making him vulnerable to an attack.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Either way, the killer had to know what they were doing. This crime was premeditated!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} So many different ideas, can’t we just agree on something I’m really getting tired of this!

 

…

 

 _This meeting happened in a time frame which already indicts Fukami_ , _however if I can find something else that proves she has a way to overpower Kyia, I will be in a good position to end this!_

===

 

 **SOLUTION : Fukami’s questionnaires →** **The killer knew exactly how to hurt him.**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Jessie} YOU’RE RIGHT

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Jessie’s right! The murderer needed to have the upper hand on Kyia if they hoped to strike.

 

Hayato: This factor would also account for Shinto and Yoko’s point.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} So you’re saying the killer had a way to overpower Kyia despite his physical advantage?

 

Hayato: That is what I’m saying, yes.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} It’s safe to say that Kyia was stronger than most of us here.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Hey, I’d beat his ass any day of the week!

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Right… {Holds chin} Anyways, there is one person here who could have easily had the upper hand…

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-who is it?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Why, Fukami of course.

 

Fukami: {Bangs desk with briefcase} What are you on about you moron! I am petite and elegant, There is no way I’d have the strength to overpower him.

 

Yoko: Well, you are quite a bit taller than the rest of the girls, so _petite_? I wouldn’t say so…

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Nghhhh…

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} You are right about the size advantage Yoko, but strength is not what mattered here… In fact, it was all about wit.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Wit? What the fuck do you mean?

 

Rina: {Yawns} I’m not surprised you don’t know anything about wit, big guy.

 

Kenji: {Furious} What d’ya say bitch!?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Everyone, remember Fukami’s… {Holds chin} what did you call them? Surveys?

 

Rina: {Yawns} Yeah I remember, she handed me one on the second day here.

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} M-me too!

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I believe we all got one. We foolishly thought it was to get to know us better {Smug} How stupid.

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} What the hell do you mean? Of course it was to get to know you better! What else would it be for?

 

Fusume: {Pulls out Kunai, dark look} Fukami… all this time, was this to gather information on us, to use it in this sort of way?

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} N-no wait. That was never my intention. The questions were so innocent. {Hateful Expression} Come on! Give me a break!

 

_Were the questions all really that innocent?_

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I can think of at least one question in the questionnaire that could have been used against Kyia:

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} Come on Hayato! Enlighten us!

 

Hayato: The question I’m talking about is:

 

{Your Hobbies/Your most embarrassing moment/Your biggest fear}

 

===

ANSWER: Your biggest fear

 

===

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} If I remember correctly one of the questions asked was “What is your biggest fear?”. This could be easily exploited in a situation like this one.

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Ngh, N-no…

 

Kenji: {Furious} The bitch must have used Kyia’s fears against him to neutralise him then she clobbered him to put him completely out of action…

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} Shut up! You don’t know jackshit about any of this! Just SHUT UP!

 

...

 

_I know I’m on the right track… She’s on the defensive by now, all I have to do is-_

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} The girl has a point.

 

_He even manages to interrupt me when I’m thinking! I’m so done with this guy._

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} She has a point? How so…?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} This is all conjecture until we know for sure what this “fear” of his was.

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful} Ya know what that fear be… right broccoli head?

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} There’s no way you’d know such a thing! Without that knowledge your theories don’t mean jack!

 

_Argh…  I guess she’s right… It’s now crucial to figure out what Kyia was afraid of!_

_Judging by the way he acted since I’ve met him… I think it’s not that hard of a question to answer._

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} It’s true man. What if his fear was like, dying or the dark or something abstract like that! Then there’s nothing the killer could have done to exploit that!

 

Yoshi: {Juggles balls with one hand, thoughtful expression} Maybe he was afraid of knees, just like me

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Be quiet, no one is with you on this topic, clown.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} H-hey, Genuphobia is more widespread than y’all think ayt?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Is anybody here interested in sticking to this shit?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Right, what we need is to find out what Kyia was afraid of!

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} жа́лость, we can not just ask him can we…?

Raiko: {Evil smile} No, but we can ask Fukami over here, you still have the questionnaires with you do you not?

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Nghhh no, no, no, no. I don’t have them!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} What the hell?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Why w-wouldn’t you have them!?

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} I ripped them before… {Stoic} That’s it, I ripped them when I was angry.

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} Wait, I thought those sheets were just blank! {Bead of sweat} Why would you even do that?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I thought the information on those sheets was important in getting to know us man…

 

Fukami: {Stoic} I feel more satisfaction in ripping paper when there is information to be lost, only then is it the absolute end to something. I don’t expect you to understand me.

 

_Trust me, nobody will sympathise with you on this one._

 

Reijiro: {Cleans Glasses} This just seems way too convenient, you “accidentally” ripped the one piece of paper that could possibly indict you.

 

Fukami: {Stoic} What a tragic accident, wouldn’t you agree Reijiro?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} This is absurd…

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} In reality, I agree with you Reijiro. This is all conjectures until you find out what Kyia was afraid of. And there is not one trace left of his questionnaire left so don’t bother trying to check that.

 

_Damnit, I really thought I had her cornered…_

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Hayato! There has to be another way.  You need to think this through… maybe you’ll understand it then.

 

_Is there a way to find out his secret fear…? Let me think hard about this, it might be the key to this case._

 

**LOGIC DIVE BEGINS**

 

Q1: How many times did Kyia seriously lose his cool since we arrived here?

{1/2/3}

 

Q2: What commonly happened to trigger his anger?

{Somebody bled/Somebody swore /Somebody mentioned his past}

 

Q3: What is it that Kyia is afraid of?

{Blood/Heights/People finding out about his past}

 

**SOLUTIONS**

…

 

…

 

…

 

{2/Somebody bled/Blood}

 

===

 

Hayato: {Determined} It’s not that complicated to figure out Kyia’s fear once you think about it!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Go on… p-please continue!

 

Hayato: I’d like you all to think back to two times we saw Kyia lose his temper.

 

Rina: {Yawns} More like we saw him have a tantrum for nothing…

 

Hikari: {Sad} He was usually so calm, poor Kyia.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Thus making his outbursts even more out of character…

 

Reijiro: {Smirk} You seem to be on the right track, surely there had to be something to explain his fits.

 

Kozuke: {Grasps Medals} Well, the first time was when Fukami herself fell down the stairs on the second day.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} The second comin’ be at noon today, after lunch!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} More precisely after Oriana’s nosebleed…

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Could it be that Kyia… Oh god!

 

Hayato: {Grinning} See where I’m going with this?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Are y-you saying it’s my fault? KYAAH I’m s-so… so s-sorry!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} No Oriana. I think he’s saying that Kyia was hematophobic. {Staring} Is that right?

 

Hayato: {Determined} That’s exactly what I’m thinking.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Hematowhatnow?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I believe that Kyia was scared of blood. That was his biggest fear.

 

Fukami: {Hateful Expression} Ngh, that’s just another assumption you’re making!

 

Hayato: {Grinning} But it’s an assumption that would explain how you managed to have the upper hand on him!

 

Fukami: {Bangs Briefcase on Podium} C’MON THEN PROVE IT!

 

_Alright, I’ll prove it! To her and to everyone else!_

 

===

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Backstage window, Monokuma File #1, Ventilation system, Desmopressin bottle, Monokuma interference}

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I guess it does make sense for his fear to be of blood.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} It would definitely explain his sudden outbursts.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Are you sure **there is nothing else that could have angered him?**

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} No… at least at the moment we have nothing that hints another possible cause for his anger.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} No matter all this , if he was a hematophobe, it would be easy to take advantage of this.

 

Yoko: {Blank Expression} Could it be that Fukami made herself bleed to scare him!

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} That or she found blood from somewhere else.

 

Rina {Exasperated} Where the hell would she find blood seriously. **There is no place with blood just laying around!**

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} I have some face paint that be lookin’ a lot like blood, that oughta be a possibility.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Really? Well can you check if some is missing?

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} Humm, nope, it’s all here.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Then what the hell was the point of you speaking!?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Stop with all this nonsense, I think she made him bleed before attacking him.

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} Grrr, you have no proof for any of these theories!

…

 

_Do we really have no proof… I actually think there is one piece of evidence that could help me show everyone that Kyia’s fear of blood was indeed exploited._

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

 **SOLUTION : Monokuma File →** **she made him bleed before attacking him.**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Raiko} YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Determined} Actually, Fukami we do have proof!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Ngh… n-nothing but nonsense.

 

Hayato: There is one last detail in the Monokuma File that we didn’t take into consideration yet, namely the cut on his right arm.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Y’all kids see that my file was useful in the end!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Indeed, the file states that the cut was quite deep, surely it was no accident.

 

Jessie: So… what does this all mean?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Well, Fukami wanted proof that she made him bleed, and here you go. I think that this cut came from the moment she attacked him and stabbed his arm, cutting him open and triggering his phobia of blood!

 

Oriana: N-n-no way!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It is actually called Hematophobia.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Cool, I…  don’t remember asking you but thanks anyways.

 

Reijiro: {Cleaning Glasses} I would simply rather you use the correct terminology in the future.

 

_What the heck is this guy’s problem…_

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Swiftly moving on, {Holds chin} That’s gotta be sufficient proof for you Fukami!

 

Fukami: {Stoic} No.

 

_Fuck._

 

Kenji: {Furious} What do you mean no!? You left marks on his body when you stabbed him, it makes perfect fucking sense!

 

Fukami: {Pulls out sheet with graphs} You see the problem is that you have proof he was stabbed in the arm sure, but you have no proof I did it.

 

Hikari: {Sad} She fights back once again…

 

Fukami:  {Points at graphs} Did any of you find a sharp weapon at the crime scene? I wonder…

 

_Damn it…  it’s true that I have no idea what weapon she used to stab his arm. All I know is that she’s responsible for this._

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} You can’t really continue with this theory without a weapon, such a shame…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} You did stab him Fukami.

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Ngh… what?

 

Fusume: In fact, I know exactly with what weapon, or should I say… with what tool.

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} W-what are you on about.

 

_Fusume seems to have figured it out, again… I need to think about this, I’m sure the answer must be there somewhere. I first need to think about what Fukami always carries around with her…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Fukami: Of course… Oh, before I forget Seiki-san, this might be unrelated but… {Pulls out pencil case} I think that somebody stole a black fountain pen from me… I carry this pencil case everywhere I go but, since this morning I am missing it. I do not think that I lost it therefore… I just believed it was wise to submit this to you.

Hayato: A-alright… thank you Fukami

_A black fountain pen huh… that would fit the type of pen that would have written the note we found earlier. Better keep all of this in mind._

{Ends Flashback}

 

_That’s it… surely there is something in the pencil case she carries in that briefcase that could be used to stab someone… Think Hayato, think!_

 

===

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

\-----

 

I S R C S O S S

 

===

 

SOLUTION : S C I S S O R S

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I GOT IT!

 

Hayato: {Grinning} You used your scissors, I’m sure you have scissors in your trusty pencil case, don’t you Fukami?

 

Fukami: {Rips sheet while screaming} GAHH!

 

_I’ve got her now.._

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} N-nooooo. No I don’t… I don’t!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} You will give us your scissors for examination at once

 

Fukami: {Hateful Expression} If it’s blood you think you’ll find, you’re mistaken, idiots!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-why is that?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Mmh, she probably washed her scissors after using them don’t you think?

 

_He’s right, it would seem logical.  Hmm… How can I prove that she used them?_

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} If only we were in one of those Detective TV Shows…

 

Rina: {Yawns} Why do you say that?

 

Shintoi: {Spins hat on finger} I remember the detectives always had that powder thing that you could apply onto materials and see blood that was washed off.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} I believe you are referring to Luminol Powder.

 

Shinto: {Awkwardly} Oh, um maybe I am

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I’d rather you use the correct terminolo-

 

Kenji: {Furious} SHUT UP, SHUT UP, PLEASE SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH WITH YOUR STUPID TERMINOLOGY.

 

…

 

_Damn…_

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Calm down you… you animal.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} Either way, she’s right. Luminol Powder would come in handy right now.

 

Monokuma: {Proudly} Speak no more, your favorite Bear/Director/Beauty King has exactly what you need.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Don’t even get me started on that comment.

 

Yoko: {Shocked} You’ve got it? really??

 

Monokuma: {Belly Laugh} Yup, but it is too precious to share with you bastard upupupu. Give me those scissors and I’ll perform a luminol test for you right now.

  
Jessie: {Stroking chin} But… why are you so keen on helping us?

 

Monokuma: {Evil Grin} This trial has gone on for too long this chapter is already above like 10,000 words!

 

Hayato: This what now?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Forget about it, I just don’t wanna get bored so Imma help you finish this. Now if I can just get ahold of them scissors.

 

Fukami: {Tightens Grip on briefcase} N-no give them back, you stupid little…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} A little bit of this, and this and finally this. Poof and Bob’s your uncle! Here you go.

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} if blood was previously present, a blue trace should be visible.

 

Kôzuke: Let’s see these scissors then.

 

{Camera shows the scissors after the luminol test was completed}

 

_Wow, the scissors are, almost completely blue. There was definitely whole lot of blood on them. This is it. It’s gotta be over for her._

 

Fusume: {Pulls out Kunai, dark look} So Fukami, what do you have to say for yourself now?

 

Fukami: {Head down, shaking} Ngh…

 

Fukami: {Repeatedly bangs briefcase on podium} NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO.

 

Fukami: {Out of breath} Wait, you… you have no proof this is Kyia’s blood. It could have been mine, I cut myself a long time ago, b-by accident.

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} Yes that’s it. It’s my blood. You still have no real evidence!

 

_She’s still desperately hanging on, I see…_

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} You are not giving up giving up until we have definitive proof is that right?

 

Fukami: {Hateful Expression} You have nothing! NOTHING YOU HEAR ME!

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps Medals} Monokuma man, can’t you confirm it was Kyia’s blood?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Nope, the final blow has to be administered by you bastards, I’m not gonna do all the work now am I?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} But you just said you were gonna help, you… you, you dick!

 

Monokuma: {Evil Grin} Guess I lied upupu.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} We are so close…

 

…

 

_Fukami is acting so obviously guilty and yet she is not giving up. I am just missing decisive proof of her guilt. I need to find that piece of evidence right now and finish this._

 

Hayato: {Determined} Alright I’m getting tired of this. Let’s get it over with shall we.

 

Hikari: {Sad} W-what are you going to do Hayato?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Fukami wants evidence, then let’s go back to my original proposition.

 

Hayato: We will picture the exact moment of the killing and find out the missing piece of the puzzle. We will finally put this matter to bed.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Agreed.

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Ayt’ friends, let’s do this.

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} {Hateful expression} You better prepare to crash you worthless scum… I… will not be outbid…

 

…

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

 

{Truth Bullets : Missing stool, Monokuma interference, Kyia’s Chalk Powder, Kyia’s bandana, Monokuma File #1

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} So Kyia woke up  and untied himself from the ceiling gymnastic bars…

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up smiling} Ja klar, then he made his way to the backstage window **without touching the floor**

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} That’s because he saw his killer, he was hungry for blood and revenge…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} He reached the window, and attacked his killer discreetly, maybe he tried strangling them.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Or he simply wanted to beat them to death

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Well one way or another, the killer overpowered him and pushed him out right?

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} This even though **Kyia was so much stronger** than the rest of us.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Kyia fell down, his little head first. **He oughta died instantly**.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} I might be repeating myself, but maybe Kyia should have left a trace in doing all that...

 

Rina: {Yawns} What’s up with you and traces.

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} Even if that is exactly what happened. It does not prove I did any of it!

 

…

 

_This does seem like an accurate resume of all that happened. So what can I exploit to prove Fukami is the killer? What does not fit? That’s the real question_

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

 **SOLUTION : Kyia’s chalk powder →** **maybe Kyia should have left a trace in doing all that**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Fusume} YOU’RE RIGHT

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Fusume’s right, it all comes down to the traces that Kyia left.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} AGAIN?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses}} Hold on a minute, I do not recall finding any traces around the backstage window. Please explain yourself.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Yeah, there was fuck all at that window, I’m sure of it.

 

Hayato: {Grinning} That’s exactly the problem guys. There SHOULD have been traces left but there weren’t any.

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt collar} W-what the hell?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} What kind of traces are you talking about man…?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Remember Kyia’s fanny pack…

 

Rina: {Exasperated} Ew yeah, that insult to style! I’ve rarely seen worse colour combination, which is a shame… he was kinda cute tbh…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Are you done?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh shut up you monk!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Monk?

 

_Can I finish one sentence without someone interrupting me with something completely unrelated?  Is that freaking possible?_

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Hm, what is of interest are the contents of the fanny pack.

 

Jessie: {Confused} Okay… Go on.

 

Hayato: The fanny pack is where Kyia kept his chalk powder.

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Chalk p-powder?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Yeah, it acted as an anti friction type thing and was necessary to avoid slipping, at least that’s what he told me.

 

Hikari: {Sad} But Hayato…  his fanny pack was open when we found his body.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} And powder was spilled everywhere on his remains.

 

Yoko: {Surprised} Oh my god, I get where you’re going Hayato!

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Kyia must have used his powder when he went from the gymnastic bars to the window, as a precaution.

 

Yoshi: {Juggling with one hand,thoughtful expression} The lad probly didn’t wanna be fallin’ down I reckon.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} So you’re saying that his hands were covered with powder?

 

Hayato: {Determined} Precisely, and that means that when he attacked Fukami, he must have left powder on her clothes and her body!

 

Fukami: {Frantically staples sheets together} Ngh… you have no proof!

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} HOLD IT!

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Yes Kôzuke?

 

Kôzuke: {Holds podium like steering wheel} You gotta remember that you and I saw Fukami right after the second crashing noise.

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} And she definitely had no powder on her man!

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} The midget’s right! You would have noticed if I had powder on me!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} Midget!?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Can you confirm this Hayato?

 

Hayato: It is true… she definitely wasn’t covered in powder when we found her…

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Maybe Kyia simply didn’t attack her! He wouldn’t hurt anyone! If he didn’t touch her she wouldn’t be covered in powder.

 

Hayato: {Determined} That’s not possible Hikari, Fusume definitely had to come in contact with him to push him out the window…

 

Hikari: {Sad} … Poor Kyia.

 

Kenji: {Raised Eyebrow} Wait a second dude… doesn’t what you’re saying kinda make her seem innocent?

 

Shinto: The missing powder is definitely a bit suspicious I’d say.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Her not being powdered would lead me to believe she didn’t touch Kyia…

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} That’s not how I see it. This just asks the question: How did she get rid of the powder that should be left on her clothes? A question that I will answer… right now!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph ,before you do that, I have an alternative question I’d like to ask you Hayato.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Go ahead.

 

_What now… I was in the middle of a badass explanation god damnit!_

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} You see, I would like to know how you think the victim attacked attacked the killer.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Where you goin’ with this smartypants?

 

Reijiro: {Points at Fukami} I have simply noticed that she bears no visible injuries.

 

Jessie: {Shocked} Oh my… _das ist rightig!_

 

Reijiro: {Smirk} If the victim wanted to hit her hard, considering his strength, it would have left a mark on her.

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} There are no marks on me… not an injury… not one.

 

_He makes a valid point, this whole theory is based on Kyia attacking Fukami but being so strong, if he wanted to kill her he would have managed…_

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} I will tell you exactly how he attacked her.

 

Hikari: {Holds chin} Reijiro, you’re right, many ways he could have attacked, would leave terrible marks on her body. Since Fukami does not SEEM particularly injured, I believe Kyia tried killing her through:

 

{Poisoning/Strangulation/Brute Force}

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

  
ANSWER: Strangulation

 

===

 

_That’s it… the question is not how he could have attacked her and not left marks but rather, how she concealed those marks!_

 

Hayato: {Determined} I can only think of one, he tried strangling her. This is why there were no injuries left visible on her body.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} But wait! Strangulation does leave injuries, that can’t be right.

 

Reijiro: {Points at Hikari} Strangulation does indeed leave marks but coincidentally, Fukami hides her neck with her collar.

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Ah!

 

Fukami: Ngh…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Would you care showing your neck to us, I am quite certain that bruises will become apparent.

 

Fukami: {Bangs briefcase on podium} Ngh…  NO, NO… NOOO!

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps Medals} Wait a second man, you’re saying he strangled her right?

 

Hayato: Sure, that’s what I think.

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} Then how did he strangle her, like with his hands or with what weapon?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} That is a good question, but the answer is obvious to me.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Then go on, fucking say it!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Kyia had the perfect weapon for strangulation on him the entire time and that was:

 

{His bandana/His hands/A rope}

 

===

 

ANSWER: His Bandana

 

===

 

Hayato: {Grinning} He used his bandana of course.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} His b-bandana?

 

Hayato: He wasn’t going to use his hands… I think that is simply too morbid. The easy option was to use his bandana as a weapon.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} He… he wouldn’t.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} It was an ideal tool to strangle someone, all he had to do was wrap it around her neck and pull.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Yes, that does appear to make sense,

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} If that is the case, then we can assume that he attacked Fukami from behind.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Huh, and why would ‘dat be?

 

Fusume: Strangling with a rope type object would require it to be wrapped around the victim’s neck...

 

Fusume: {Dark look} And then pulled backwards! Thus it can only be done from behind!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Yes, I also think this is how it went.

 

Rina: That makes no sense, you’re saying he saw her through the backstage window and that means she must have been right in front of the window!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yeah what the fuck, there was no way that he was behind her. There was nothing behind her but the window.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Come on Hayato, I’m sure you have an answer for that.

 

_Hm… was it impossible for Kyia to be behind Fukami… I don’t think it was… In fact, it can be explained pretty simply._

 

Kenji: {Furious} What do you have to say to that Hayato?!

 

Hayato: The explanation for this inconsistency is that :

 

{Kyia was hanging from outside the window/Fukami was not next to the window anymore/Kyia didn’t attack Fukami}

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: Kyia was hanging from outside the window.

 

===

 

Hayato: I don’t think Kyia ever actually entered the backstage room.

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt} WHAT?

 

Shinto: Didn’t you just say that he attacked her? How did he do that without being there.

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Oh trust me he was there… just not in the room!

 

Jessie: {Confused} My… head hurts.

 

Reijiro: {Pointing at Hayato} Explain yourself, at once.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I believe that our parkour specialist simply held on from the window frame and attacked Fukami without entering the room.

 

{Camera shows black and white image of Kyia strangling Fukami with his bandana while hanging on the window frame with his legs}

 

Oriana: Was h-he really strong enough to… uhm… hang on like that?

 

Hayato: I think we can assume that he had enough core strength… This was his talent after all.

 

{Camera goes back to normal}

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} So you’re saying that he attacked her through the window is that it?

 

Hayato: {Determined} That’s exactly what I’m saying!

 

Fukami: {Holds head} Ngh… n-no…

 

Rina: {Yawns} I guess that could be true, even though I’d like to see evidence before you make such claims…

 

Fukami: {Frantically staples sheets together} Th-thats… that’s… that’s right, where the hell is your evidence huh

 

Fukami:{Rips sheets} STOP THIS FOR GOD’S SAKE.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Just pull down your shirt and show us your neck.

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} What…?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} If your neck is bruised it will prove the theory wouldn’t you agree?

 

Fukami: Ngh…

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} No it won’t!

 

Reijiro: {Step back distraught} What can you possibly mean?

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} I could have hurt myself any other way, it still isn’t decisive evidence.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} But why hide that injury from us then?

 

Fukami: {Bangs briefcase on podium} Ngh, STOP STOP STOP!

 

_We have her cornered now, all I need to do is-_

 

Oriana: {Trembles} E-excuse me, I have a q-question.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Go ahead Oriana.

 

_Can I never get to the end of a thought with these people_

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Well y-you said that… that t-the bandana was used to strangle Fukami but w-was it not covered in b-blood?

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} _Damn, that’s a good point._

 

Kozuke: {Looks to side} She’s right man, he definitely had bled from that candlestick strike

 

Kenji: {Raised Eyebrow} But didn’t most of the blood come from when he fell?

 

_That’s also a good point, well I need to ask myself wether the blood on the bandana come mostly from the candlestick shot or the final fall?_

 

{Candlestick/Fall}

 

===

 

ANSWER: Candlestick

 

===

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} As weird as it sounds, it had to come from the candlestick blow, if you remember the state of the body when we found it. Kyia’s bandana was not on his head but rather next to the body.

 

Fusume: Right, but it wasn’t directly in the pool of blood.

 

Hayato: {Determined} Meaning that  the blood was already on it before he fell to his death.

 

Yoko: So that means the blood definitely came from the first candlestick shot!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, now that this matter is cleared we can go back to… {Points at Oriana} your point.

 

Oriana: {Hyperventilate} Y-yes… yes sorry.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} There is one obvious conclusion to make from what we have just discovered.

 

Shinto: That conclusion being ?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Simple, if there was blood on the bandana before he used it as a weapon, why was there no blood on our alleged killer

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Would the blood not simply have dried?

 

Reijiro: I do not think so… it was left on an open wound… and with the ventilation in the gym it would probably take a long time for blood to dry.

 

Kozuke: {Grasps medals} So… we’re saying that there should be Kyia’s blood on Fukami right now?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Let’s not be forgettin’ the chalk powder we talked about as well. I reckon some must have landed on Fukami’s clothes.

 

_They’re right, both Kyia’s blood and his chalk powder must have spread when he attacked Fukami._

 

_However,  we found no trace of either on her clothes. Kôzuke and I would have seen it if she was bloodied._

 

_The question is how did she get rid of all these stains so quickly._

 

Hayato: What we need to find out is just how Fukami got rid of these stains!

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} I see, we are faced with a problem, for the very last time let’s discuss this through and find an answer to the question of why there were no stains on Fukami.

 

_Let’s do this, I will conclude this trial, I have to…_

 

Rina: {Close up on face} **UMM, NO THAT’S NOT HAPPENING**

 

{Split screen between Rina and Hayato} 

 

Rina: {Yawns} I’m tired of wasting time, we are not going to debate this again when the answer is so simple.

 

_She already knows the answer?  I’m expecting the worst but I’ll listen to what she has to say…_

 

===

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS**

 

{Truth Blades: Kôzuke’s account, Yoshi’s Account, Rina’s account, Jessie’s account}

 

Rina:

 

Omg, am I the only one to see how obvious this is?

 

It IS called the backstage area guys

 

You know where I’m going with this…

 

ADVANCE

Hayato: Nope,  I have no clue where you’re heading

 

Rina:

 

Let me shine some light

 

In your empty skull

 

There were changing rooms backstage

 

**The killer simply used those**

 

With new clothes prepared in advance

 

And just like that **the stains are gone duh**

 

…

 

_The flaw in her logic is pretty obvious but it did allow me to think and now I believe I know exactly how she managed to get rid of the stains._

_First things first let’s show Rina why her argument doesn’t make sense._

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

  
**SOLUTION : Yoshi’s account → The killer simply used those**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} THERE'S A HOLE IN YOUR ARGUMENT

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Determined} Rina that would only be a possibility if the changing rooms were usable, but they were not!

 

Rina: {Spits coffee) WHAT?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I swear those changing rooms were open before!

 

Hayato: {Determined}Maybe, but you definitely couldn’t open them tonight!

 

Kôzuke: Why is that?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Yoshi, it’s your time to shine!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} To shine? As in what type of shining? Maybe you be wantin’ me to put on my light reflectant outfit, very useful for the old magic routine…

 

_This guy, this freaking guy._

 

Yoshi: {Juggles balls with one hand, thoughtful expression} That’s not what you meant? {Bows} Oh I get it!

 

_Thank god._

 

Yoshi: {Poses} You mean shine as in The Shining. I be knowin’ my lines everyone. *ahem* HERE’S YOSHI!

 

Kenji: {Furious} Can you shut the fuck up and just answer the goddamn question!

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Yeah Yoshi I meant can you tell everyone about what you told me, remember? Changing rooms and whatnot.

 

Yoshi: {Arms extended over head} OOOH, right sorry, you oughta be clearer next time.

 

_I’m sorry I forgot you were too incompetent to understand a simple direction._

 

Yoshi: {Sad} So, um yeah after that lil technical difficulty I had on stage,

 

Yoshi: {Juggles balls with one hand, thoughtful expression} I went to the changing room to freshen up and… it was occupied.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} By who?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} It’s by whom actually.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Oh my god ,can you stop acting like a constant asshat and then can we please answer my question for fucking fucks sake!

 

_Damn._

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Wellll, from the whatchamacallit… umm inappropriate sounds the Yosh’ heard emanatin’ from the changing rooms. I believe it be good old Ultimate couple over there.

 

Shinto: {Blushes} ...

 

Yoko: {Awkward} Umm yeah, maybe we were in there but that is none of your business. We needed some down time it was rather… hot outside.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} When you say down time do you mean you went down on…

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} That’s enough.

 

Shinto: {Innocent Smile} Yes Yoko and I were in the changing rooms around when the accident on stage happened. However, there is no need to discuss this issue in more detail. {Bends over with finger pointing} Let’s move on yeah?

 

_I really don’t think anyone wanted details but sure let me get my train of thought back on track._

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} As I was saying, it was impossible for Fukami to use the changing rooms so there had to be another way for her to get rid of the stains.

 

Rina: {Yawns} Guess I was wrong then lmao.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Did you just use an acronym in real life… seriously?

 

Shinto: If Rina’s theory’s been blown out then how did Fukami get rid of the blood and the chalk? There had to be a way, right?

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} No there wasn’t because I AM INNOCENT! Don’t you get that by now?

 

Hayato: Actually there was a way, a very obvious way.

 

Fukami: Ngh… nonsense…

 

Hayao: I have no idea how I missed it before. {Grinning} I think this will be the very last nail in the coffin for you Fukami!

 

Fukami: {Bangs briefcase against podium} BRING IN ON!

 

Hayato: {Determined} To get rid of the stains, you used this!

 

===

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

\-----

 

W M P S N O I G M I O L

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

SOLUTION : S W I M M I N G  P O O L

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I GOT IT!

 

Hayato: {Determined} You used the inflatable swimming pool backstage of course.

 

Fukami: {Frantically staples sheets together} GAAAH

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} No way man!!!!

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} So you’re saying she didn’t accidentally slip? I can’t believe it…

 

Hayato: {Grinning} It was no accident, it was a ruse.

 

Fukami: Nghhhhh…

 

Hayato: {Thinking} When you heard Kôzuke and I coming backstage, you probably panicked and thought the best way to get rid of the blood on your neck and the chalk on your clothes was by jumping in the swimming pool.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} So. you waited until we arrived and pretended to slip and fall. That is the only truth.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Even if it did not all wash out completely, you used a towel to hide what was left. This is why you were hanging on to that towel the way you were.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} All this in an attempt to fool us. The veil has been lifted on your lies. Now admit to your guilt Fukami!

 

Fukami: {Hateful Expression} NOOOO,

 

Fukami: You have no proof, I could have slipped, you have noth-

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Actually there is proof.

 

Fukami: {Rips sheets while screaming} WHAAT?

 

Reijiro: {Opens book} You see, chalk is made of calcium carbonate which is not soluble in water, a simple chemical test using Hydrochloric Acid will determine if the compound is present in the swimming pool water.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} You can be sure that this resort has a science lab furnished with all the chemicals you’ll need for that test!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} A science lab in a holiday resort?

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} For once, your science is not boring and useless.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph in other words, if you were in contact with the victim before you fell in the water, it will be easy to prove.

 

Reijiro: {Glare} It’s all over, if you have any type of honour you should admit to your crimes.

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} NO, NO, I’ve been framed. {Desperate} that’s it. It’s all a conspiracy. They wanted my money! I’m innocent. I’M INNOCENT!!

 

Hayato: {Determined} There’s no point in denying it. All the evidence points to you, and the presence of chalk in the swimming pool will ultimately prove your guilt.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} Not only that, but there is one more aspect of the scene that indicts you, now that I think about it.

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} What is it?

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} Think about where the body fell, and where the candlestick was found, it’s simple really…

 

Hayato: Where the candlestick was found…?

 

Fusume: {Face resting on hands} Remember that the body did not fall where the killer thought it would fall.

 

Fusume: And because the candlestick was so close to where we found the body what if…?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Do you get where I’m going with this?

 

_Could it be… If what she’s saying happened the killer really wasn’t lucky…_

_If Fusume’s right then I get where she’s going… Fukami was the only one who could have fixed this mistake made by the killer._

 

Fukami: {Frantically staples sheets} I’m not done yet!!

 

_When will she learn to give up? She has been lying this entire time. But she will not escape, I won’t let her._

 

Fukami: {Bangs briefcase against podium} You all are just teaming up against me. STOP IT!

 

_I need to tell everyone about Fusume’s idea… With that, Fukami will not be able to argue her way out of the truth._

 

Fukami: {Hateful Expression} You will not get away with accusing me like this, I am innocent I tell you!!

 

_Alright Fukami, It’s you against me now!_

 

 **PANIC TALK ACTION** ****  
**  
****BEGIN**

 

Fukami: {Hateful Expression} All the evidence you have, could have been made up!

 

Fukami: {Points at graph} Truth be told, this is an elaborate set-up to target me.

 

Fukami: {Rips sheets}  BUT IT WILL NOT WORK! YOU WON’T GET MY MILLIONS.

 

Fukami: {Bangs briefcase against podium}I’m not the murderer, the probability of that is a flat zero!

 

Fukami: {Points at graph} All the evidence was planted, in the pool for example. It’s all fabricated!

 

Fukami: {Frantically staples sheets} At the end you have nothing, you’ve made a bad trade!

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} Only conjectures and complicated detours! Nothing with any value whatsoever!

 

 **FINAL STRIKE** ****  
**  
** Fukami: So tell me: what’s your decisive piece of evidence that I killed Kyia?

 

             Arrived

On the scene         Fukami

                First

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

SOLUTION: Fukami arrived first on the scene

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} IT’S OVER FOR YOU!

 

Hayato: {Determined} That’s it! You’re not getting out of this one Fukami.

 

Fusume: {Smiles}You got it Hayato,  I expected no less of you.

 

Hayato: Everything did not go to plan for the killer because of how Kyia ended up dying.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Hm, he was supposed to fall from the ceiling bars but he ended up falling from the window right?

 

Fusume: {Confident}Because he set himself free from the restraints, He did not end up falling where she wanted him to fall, that’s right.

 

Hayato: {Determined} Precisely, and that was a problem because Fukami knew the candlestick was also positioned right under the window.

 

Kôzuke: Why is that?

 

Hayato: Don’t you remember Kôzuke?

 

{Flashback}

***bong***

_That sounded like metal hitting concrete... It was faint yet loud enough for me to notice it._

Hayato: Did you hear that?

Kôzuke: Hear what?

Hayato: Hm, forget about it...

_If he didn't hear it then it was probably nothing..._

{Ends Flashback}

Hayato: {Holds chin} I didn’t pay much attention to it back then but that sound, it must have been the sound of Fukami throwing the candlestick through the window while you and I weren't looking.

 

Fukami: N-no…

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} But why didn’t she get rid of it earlier.

 

Hayato: That I cannot tell, maybe to defend herself if Kyia woke up… who knows. However, because she threw it out the window, when she killed Kyia she knew…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Wouldn't you guys have noticed if she was just carrying a bloody weapon around?

 

Hayato: Not necessarily... she could have hidden it in her briefcase!

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} Nghhhhhhh.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} Either way, she knew that Kyia had fallen on top of her supposed murder weapon, the candlestick.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} And that’s because they both came out the window…

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Oh, I reckon she was in quite the pickle.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Pickle indeed, it would make no logical sense for the victim to have fallen over the object which supposedly hit him on the head. Simply impossible.

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} But wait! He wasn’t lying on the candlestick when we found him was he? What are you saying!

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Well, when Hikari, Kôzuke and I found the body, no. The candlestick was a few feet from the body.

 

Fukami: {Frantically staples sheets} EXACTLY!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} But you got there before we did, Fukami. If he had fallen on the candlestick. You’d be the only one who could have moved him.

 

Hikari: {Sad} If I remember correctly, after you’d ran to his corpse. You turned him over to “check his pulse”.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Of course, this was another one of your lies was it not.

 

Fukami: {Bangs briefcase on podium} GAHHH!!! NOO!

 

Hayato: {Determined} You’re the only one who had access to the body before the rest of us did. This is the final piece of evidence.

 

Hayato: You being the first to the body proves your guilt without a doubt!

 

Shinto: {Proudly} This is why you ran so fast to the body. You’d seen through the window he’d landed on your fictitious murder weapon. Problematic for you right.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} There is no use in fighting back, a simple study of the 3D maps on our Resident IDs will be enough to prove that the candlestick was indeed situated right under the window you dropped it from.

 

Jessie: {Pointing Finger} This is when your luck runs out.

 

Hayato: {Determined} Fukami Ota, it’s over. You killed Kyia Taro!

 

...

 

_I’ve done it, I think she’s given up.. All the aggressivity has turned into fear, as she is shaking and sweating like she just ran a marathon._

 

_…_

 

_It’s over, finally._

 

Fukami: {Bent over on podium, hair covering face} P… Please stop… Please…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Hayato, I propose that you resume everything that happened tonight, so we can have the full picture.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} This way there will be no way for Fukami to escape her guilt.

 

_I guess I can do that, this is the final step to getting her to admit it._

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Upupupu, it has become tradition by now for the protag to do this. Come on, let’s go over the case in its entirety, one final time!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Protag?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} How can this be tradition… are you saying that this isn’t the first killing game you’ve supervised?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Who knows upupu, you’ll find this out in due time.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Don’t mind the bear Hayato, finish this.

 

_I can’t let myself be distracted… I have to end this, once and for all!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we wrap up this first trial and this first chapter as a whole. It's been a hell of a ride but I think I'm pretty happy with the final result.
> 
> I'd also like to thank every reading this for 1000 hits, it's a pretty big milestone and I hope that this fic can keep on growing, I'll do my best in future updates.
> 
> As usual, comments are super appreciated.
> 
> Happy new year everyone and see you in 2019 :)


	15. Chapter 1 : Trusting is Letting Go : Class Trial part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this earlier than expected, enjoy!

 

**CLOSING STATEMENT BEGIN:**

 

Hayato: Here is everything that happened in this case!

 

Act 1

 

This whole murder plot was imagined by the killer after they discovered through their questionnaire Kyia’s biggest fear: blood.

 

The killer therefore verified Kyia’s hematophobia by falling in the stairs right as he was coming along, therefore making themselves bleed. Kyia’s reaction was clear and there was no doubt in the blackened’s mind anymore.

 

After examining the gym and the rooftop area, they realised how convenient the ventilation grid’s placement was to assist in a murder.

 

This is when the killer came up with a plan, encouraged by Monokuma’s motive.  

 

Act 2

 

Yoshi’s show was the perfect opportunity for the killer to strike while giving themselves an airtight alibi. They therefore took their plan a step forward once the show was confirmed.

 

On the morning of said show, the culprit had planned to arrange a meeting with Kyia, but that was made impossible after Kyia’s fear was triggered again, this time by Oriana’s nosebleed. Because they could not speak to Kyia in person anymore. The killer had to quickly improvise.

 

They slipped a paper under Kyia’s door arranging a meeting at 2:30 PM. What was ingenious in the production of this note was the way it was written. By purposefully leaving a space between the two and the zeros, the killer later managed to doctor the note which now read “Meet me at 20:30”, thus further implying that Kyia was killed in the gym at around that time.

 

Act 3

 

At 2:30 PM, not long after Oriana’s accident, the killer was awaiting the victim’s arrival. Kyia, despite his panic attack after being exposed to blood, still cared for his classmates and decided to go investigate the gym… this proved to be a fatal mistake.

 

When Kyia arrived at the gym, the killer quickly got to work. The victim was very buff and strong, in a one on one fight, the killer had no chance, but they had an advantage that would be crucial: knowledge of Kyia’s weakness.

 

The killer stabbed Kyia in the arm with their scissors. This caused the reaction that they expected. Kyia panicked and fell to his knees in the process, probably crying out in pain and in fear.

This was exactly what the culprit wanted, they now had the upper hand on Kyia and had the perfect opportunity to strike. They used the candlestick they had picked up from the main aula and hit him as hard as they could, knocking him out.

 

The candelabra was not solid enough to kill him, but it was definitely sufficient to knock him out cold. The killer then moved to the next stage of their plan. They used the hoister to get up to the ceiling and used a sturdy looking rope that they found in the storage room to tie Kyia up to the ceiling bars from his feet up. They also used a piece of cloth to tie his hands together. Finally they went back down thanks to the hoister and went to their arranged meeting at 3:00 PM to set up the stage up on the roof, giving themselves an alibi for the rest of the afternoon.

 

Act 4

 

Later that evening, the show was to start and the culprit could move on to the next step of their plan.

 

What they hadn’t seen coming was that during the afternoon, both Reijiro and Raiko would find Kyia’s unconscious body in the gym. Luckily for the culprit, neither acted up, either because of fear or the desire to mess with the killer’s plans…

 

The other factor that the blackened had not taken into account was that Yoshi decided to ask them along with Kôzuke and I to stay backstage during the whole show. This was a big problem for the killer who would look suspicious if they refused and the body was found, but at the same time would miss on their opportunity to drop Kyia to his death, thus leading to him waking up and fingering them as the one who tried to kill him. The killer decided in the end to grant Yoshi’s demand and accept defeat. Their plan had seemingly failed.

 

While in the backstage area the killer got rid of the bloody candlestick they kept in their briefcase by throwing it out of the window while Kôzuke and I were not looking.

 

On the other side of the ceiling, down at the gym. Kyia woke up. He managed to get rid of the cloth that contrived his hands and untied his legs. He could have easily gone down back to the floor to get some help, but he decided otherwise after seeing his killer through the backstage window. Kyia was hungry for revenge on the person who’d tried to take his life…

 

Act 5

 

Thanks to his talent, Kyia had no problem manoeuvring himself all the way to the backstage window, under which he patiently waited for his opportunity to catch his killer alone.

 

Luckily for him, at that moment two separate events took place in the rooftop area. Firstly, Raiko used the pretext of going to get drinks for everyone to enter the drinks tent and untie the rope that Kyia was previously tied to before hiding it in the tent. She believed that he was still tied to the rope and attempted to kill him, using another person’s plan and escaping instead of the killer who had plotted it all.

 

Secondly, on stage, Yoshi had an accident. Because of Monokuma sabotaging the stage frame, the top of it fell on Yoshi, trapping him under the rubble. The commotion was loud enough to bring me and Kozuke back on the other side of the curtain. This was the opportunity Kyia had been waiting for.

 

Hanging on the window frame, he used his bloody bandana to strangle the killer without even setting foot in the room. The sound was hidden by the circus music still playing loudly in the background. The killer tried to defend themselves but Kyia was too strong and he was probably close to killing them. It was at the last minute that the culprit managed to escape by pushing him out the window. Kyia fell 10 meters to his death.

 

Act 6

 

It was not over for the killer yet, who was now covered in blood and chalk powder, with Kôzuke and I coming back to the backstage area, they were going to get discovered, this is when they had yet another crazy idea.

The culprit used the inflatable swimming pool to conceal these marks. They used their usual excuse of being clumsy and jumped in the pool just as we entered the room, thus washing the chalk away from them and now using the towel to hide any remaining trace of blood.

 

Finally, the culprit had one more problem to deal with, when they got to the body, they realised that because of the change of plan, Kyia had fallen right on their fake murder weapon which would make it impossible for the candlestick to have taken Kyia’s life. They therefore flipped Kyia’s body around and dragged him away from the candlestick, under the pretext of checking his pulse to hide their final mistake from us.

 

The only one who could have done all this… and therefore the true killer in this case…

 

{Camera shows Hayato pointing his finger towards a grey figure staring down at their podium with disbelief}

 

It was you! Fukami Ota, the Ultimate Businesswoman!

 

{The grey figure is revealed to be Fukami}

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Determined} This is the way it happened. There is no doubt in my mind.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Fukami… did he get it all right?

 

Fukami: {Bent over on podium, hair covering face} Ngh…

 

Reijiro: I believe that is a yes…

 

Jessie: {Sad} Fukami-chan… are you okay?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Who cares if she’s okay? She killed Kyia!

 

Jessie: {Tears} That doesn’t change the fact that she’s my friend!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I don’t want to do this… I don’t want to condemn her…

 

_Condemning her… that’s basically what we’re doing here, in a couple minutes’ time, she’s going to die… because we found out she was the killer._

 

Kozuke: {Grasps medals} Argh… Fukami, why?

 

Fukami: {Bent over on podium, hair covering face} I… I…

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Come on, stop stalling, it’s all over. Speak!

 

Fukami: {Resentful} Just get over with quickly… please. I have had enough…

 

_Fukami… why did you have to do it… we could have all been happy and now we’re going to lose another one of out classmates… this is not fair._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Bear.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Youse talking to me?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} D’you see any other bear around?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} That is a fair point you’re making Kenji, very fair point upupu!

 

Reijiro: Tell us, what happens now? You talked about some sort of voting process correct?

 

Monokuma: {Amused} You’re damn right! It’s time to vote boys and girls! Please vote for who you think the blackened is thanks to the screen on your podium… C’mon, c’mon I don’t have all day!

 

Hikari: {Sad} What if I don’t vote?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Then you die.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Ahh…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} This ain’t some sort of shitty election, no abstentions… everybody has to vote.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye shining} Don’t forget that your lives are on the line.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} You heard the bear, please vote…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} … we have had enough casualties for one day.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, if we gotta do it then might as well…

 

Fusume: {Bows head} I am very sorry for this Fukami… it just has to be done. Please, do not take it personally.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I… don’t want to…

 

_The screen on my podium suddenly lit up, everybody’s faces displayed in a circle. Not being left with much of a choice I selected Fukami and pressed on the confirm button._

 

_Monokuma didn’t lie when he said that we were acting as judge, jury and executioner. He’s really making us feel that we’re the ones sending her to her death… This voting process, is cruel._

 

Monokuma: Everybody done? {Belly laugh} Woohoo, well done you! Did you get it right? Or will you all suffer the same fate as poor Kyia!! The answer is…

 

{A gigantic screen lights up behind Monokuma’s lifeguard chair which displays a roulette with every student’s pixelated face. A ball with Monokuma’s face on it is thrown on the roulette which start rotating at high speed. After some time, the roulette slows down and the ball lands on Fukami. The screen goes dark for a few seconds before lighting up again with the word CORRECT flashing on it while confettis are propelled from the roulette}

 

{Scene goes back to the normal format}

 

Monokuma: {Amused} Ring the bells, wake up your neighbours, you got it 100% right! The heignous blackened who took Kyia Taro’s life was none other than…

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show black side} Fukami Ota, the Ultimate Businesswoman!

 

Shinto: {Hat covering face} So we did guess correctly huh…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Hardly a surprise…

 

Monokuma: {Curious} However, the vote was not unanimous. I can tell you that two people here did not vote for Fukami.

 

Hayato: What??

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Lucky for those who vote incorrectly, it’s the majority’s vote that counts!

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Which of you idiots voted wrong huh?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} I’m guessing Fukami didn’t vote for herself did she?

 

Monokuma: Correct, Fukami voted for Hayato! {Belly laugh} Bit of a sore loser don’t you think upupu!

 

Fukami: {Resentful} Do forgive me Seiki-san… Nothing personal.

 

Hayato: Okay, but… who else voted wrong?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Wouldn’t you like to know? The other resident who voted incorrectly was… Hikari, who voted for herself!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-what?

 

Jessie: Hikari-chan why?

 

Hayato: Hikari what are you doing?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} …

 

_She voted for herself…? What the hell? Does she not realise that all of our lives were on the line here? This seems way too careless for Hikari!_

 

Hikari: {Crying} I can’t… send one of my friends to their death. I just can’t…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I hope you realise that by voting for yourself you risked sending all of us to our death… Foolish, truly foolish.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I… I…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Wonderful act of chivalry by our dear journalist… But it really doesn’t matter! Fukami’s going to get executed with or without your vote upupupupupu!

 

Hikari: {Crying} No… p-please…

 

Kozuke: {Grasps medals} Monokuma man, she’s not actually going to get killed is she?

 

Monokuma: Why of course she is, didn’t I make the rules very clear?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyaaah! More d-death?

 

Shinto: {Sad} This is not cool… not cool at all.

 

Fukami: {Stoic} I accept my fate.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} … Fukami?

 

Fukami: {Resentful} There is no escaping this. I knew very well when I… did what I did that this would be the outcome.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Good on you Fukami, taking it like a true champ!

 

Reijiro: Hold on, before any of this. {Points at Fukami} You, please explain your actions.

Fukami: {Stoic} You want me to explain why I did it yes?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} That is what I’m asking.

 

Fukami: Very well… it all started when Monokuma revealed his motive.

 

{Flashback}

 

Monokuma: {On tablet} And this is how the Ota corporation went bankrupt after its leader Fukami Ota went missing. The young entrepreneur, still stuck in the resort, was ruined, and she didn’t even know it yet!

 

Fukami: {Holds head and bends backwards} Ruined? no way… not me.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Fukami: {Resentful} I could not let all the hard work I have had to put in my companies for it to suddenly crash down… I simply could not let it happen.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} That’s why you killed Kyia? For money?

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} I do not expect you to understand.

 

Hayato: Fukami… didn’t we agree that these videos were made to trick us?

 

Hayato: There was no way for Monokuma to really know how our future would pan out!

 

Fukami: I know… but, still, I had to do something.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Why couldn’t you trust us dammit! We knew these predictions had to be fabricated.

 

Fukami: Actually, these predictions were not so unlikely in my case.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-what do you mean?

 

Fukami: {Resentful} I cannot know what your videos showed you but for me… the outcome it presented was actually very realistic.

 

Fukami: {Head down, shaking} If I didn’t get out of here… my shares would have fallen, my companies would have been ruined…

 

Fukami: {Resentful} That is the truth.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} What you are saying is that contrary to some of our videos which were very speculative, yours showed a possible future. Is that it?

 

Fukami: Correct… this is why I could not accept being stuck here forever.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Why did you not talk to us about this? Why did you have to kill him out of all people!?

 

Fusume: It was because you uncovered Kyia’s weakness in your survey correct?

 

Fukami: {Bites nail} There were no ill intentions to the surveys I had you all participate in… I genuinely wanted to get to know all of you a bit better…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} However, you stumbled upon information that could facilitate a murder…

 

Fukami: That is essentially it, I had of course no ill will towards Taro-san… it was just convenient… I could not miss on an opportunity like that.

 

_I still can’t believe she would feel the need to do something like that… to commit murder._

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Still, the fact that you killed a guy because of money… it kinda tells us a lot about you.

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} It is not like that at all… I don’t care about the money!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Oh so you don’t now? Not very clear with what you just told us.

 

Fukami: {Resentful} The problem is not the money, it is all the lives that would be affected by the corporation closing down.

 

Shinto: {Confused} The lives being affected, what can you mean by that?

 

Fukami: A corporation like mine does not resolve around me… there are thousands of employees who, like me, started from nothing and probably would _have_ nothing without their job.

 

Fukami: {Crying} Me abandoning them would result them in losing their wellbeing!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Are you really going for the benevolent boss right now? How do we know you didn’t fucking do it for your own benefit.

 

Fukami: {Resentful} Yes, I am a boss… and I do try to be benevolent. I know all of the people under me quite well… these are lives that would be ruined by my absence!

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Couldn’t t-they just find another j-job?

 

Fukami: In today’s competitive market no… it really is not that simple!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} But why does it matter so much? They’re just your employees right?

 

Fukami: {Tearing up} No! You could not be further away from the truth.

 

{Camera shows Fukami in a conference room with a dozen men in suits smiling back at her}

 

Fukami: These people are like the family I’ve never had! Despite my young age they always treated me with respect… without them I’d be nothing. I would never have even dreamed of earning this title!

 

{Back to normal}

 

Yoko: I guess they really were important to you then…

 

Hayato: Fukami, what do you mean when you say that they are the “family you never had”?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} What about your real family?

 

Fukami: {Resentful} My real family was never in the picture, I do not have any memory of my biological parents, they abandoned me at birth.

 

{Flashback}

 

{Camera shows Fukami as a baby in a stroller on the street with a man and a woman looking down}

 

Fukami’s mom: We can’t leave her alone, she’s our daughter for god’s sake!

 

Fukami’s dad: Honey, please. There is no way for us to raise her. We will never have enough money for her to live the life we want for our child.

 

Fukami’s mom: So you just want to leave her to die like that?

 

Fukami’s dad: This is out of our hands… we hadn’t planned for her to come so early. If we keep her we’ll lose all our money, we’ll end up on the street.

 

Fukami’s mom: We have no choice do we?

 

Fukami’s dad: We’ll make sure we are ready before our next child. Right now, this is the only way forward for us.

 

Fukami’s mom: God… I’m so sorry Fukami… I wish it weren't so.

 

Fukami: Mommy…?

 

Fukami’s mom: Let’s go. I might change my mind if I stay here any longer.

 

Fukami’s dad: We made the right decision honey. This is for the best.

 

{Zoom in the stroller, Fukami is crying in her stroller with a note on lap saying “My name is Fukami, please take good care of me}

 

{Zoom back out, Fukami’s parents have left}

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Fukami: {Tearing up} That is why I could not abandon my employees, I cannot make the same mistakes my parents did!

 

Oriana: {Cries} N-no way that’s so sad!

 

Hayato: I’m sorry Fukami… We didn’t know about all this.

 

Fukami: You had no way of knowing… I am not proud of where I come from. Some will tell you that they came from nothing to get attention.

 

Fukami: {Aggressive stare} This is not my mindset. I do not want your pity.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} So you killed Kyia because you were scared of abandoning all the people under you by staying here. Is that it?

 

Fukami: {Stoic} All in all, yes. I exchanged his life for the lives of all my associates.

 

Fukami: {Points at graphs} Whatever you think, this was a fair deal in my eyes.

 

…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} What tragic revelations from the blackened! Such a sad backstory! And now it’s time for y’all to say bye-bye to Fukami!

 

Jessie: {Tears} N-no! _Pitié_ don’t do it!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Fukami…

 

Kozuke: {Graps medals} It’s not fair…

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Please… Fukami, I need you to answer me something.

 

_Hikari really hasn’t been speaking much since we have started to accuse Fukami… this case hasn’t been easy on her, I get that, but by voting for herself she acted very carelessly…_

 

Fukami: {Stoic} What is it?

 

Hikari: {Sad} Tell me that Hayato was wrong… Tell me that Kyia didn’t actually attack you!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I know him, he would never-

 

Fukami: {Resentful} He did.

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} W-what?

 

Fukami: While I was alone in the backstage area, I thought my plan had failed, but then…

 

{Flashback}

 

{Scenes of Kyia assaulting Fukami from outside the window}

 

Fukami: Ngh…

 

Kyia: Surprise bitch, I’m still alive…  for now.

 

Fukami: Taro-san… I can’t breathe!

 

Kyia: You think you could just kill me like that huh? Well now you’re going to join me in death!

 

Fukami: Ngh… it’s not… too late, we can… both live!

 

Kyia: Both live? Now that’s funny! I’m already dead Fukami, do you not realise? Do you not know what you’ve done?

 

Fukami: W-what…?

 

Kyia: You’ve killed me Fukami… I’m dead already you see. So now… I’m taking you with me. It’s only fair don’t you think?

 

Fukami: N-no… I cannot die… not now!

 

Kyia: What are you doing? No… don’t fight back, just let me kill you! I’m already dead, there’s no point in… No.

 

Fukami: Ngh… I am sorry… Taro-san.

 

Kyia: No! Don’t push me, I’m… I’m gonna fall. Fukami stop, FUKAMIIIIIIIIIII!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Fukami: {Resentful} That is essentially how it all went down… luckily for me the loud circus music combined with the turmoil of the accident kept you all from hearing this conversation

 

Hikari: {Distressed} N-no…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} What the hell was this whole “already dead” thing anyways?

 

Fukami: {Stoic} I asked myself the same question until I finally understood while going through his things in his room.

 

Reijiro: Of course, you investigated his room, I saw you… Is that when you doctored the calling card?

 

Fukami: Indeed, when I saw it lying around, I knew I had to change the meeting time… if not I would have been discovered…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} But what is it that you found in his room that explained why he “was dead”?

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Hayato.

 

Hayato: Y-yes?

 

Fukami: Why do you not tell the court why he considered himself dead?

 

Fukami: {Amused} You have been so good at leading the trial… I am quite certain you are up to the task.

 

Hayato: Oh o-okay…

 

_Why me? No matter, I have one final piece of evidence that I have not used thus far in the trial… I bet I could answer this question with it…_

 

**SELECT TRUTH BULLET:**

===

…

 

…

 

…

===

**SOLUTION: Desmopressin Bottle**

===

 

Hayato: When Hikari and I investigated Kyia’s room, we found a medicine bottle of Desmopressin.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Desmowhatnow?

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Are you saying that Kyia was ill?

 

Hayato: I’m not an expert on what it is exactly, the label said it could be used for diabetes or… something else.

 

Reijiro: {Opens book} I see… that would explain it.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Yo Reijiro, ya know what it means?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Why of course, {Flips through pages} desmopressin is a drug given to patients suffering from diabetes, but also for those who suffer from blood clotting deficiency.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} And in English what does that mean?

 

Hayato: Oh my god! It means that Kyia’s blood didn’t clot. That’s why he was saying that he was already dead.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} He… had already bled a significant amount. Without the blood coagulating, he would have eventually died of blood loss…

 

Oriana: Would his w-wound never heal?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} It depends from the severity of his illness, but in theory, yes, the wound could have stayed open until his death.

 

Hayato: It means that from the moment that Fukami stabbed his arm, she’d basically already killed him!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} That’s why he attacked her then, he had nothing left to lose…

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} His condition would also explain his fear of blood. He knew that if he was the one bleeding… it would probably result in death.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Monokuma, is it true?

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Correct! Kyia suffered from Von Willebrand disease, which meant his blood did not clot and his wounds would not heal!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} How ironic! A boy passionate about extreme sports but for whom any injury was fatal!

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Oh my… how horrible!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Kyia…

 

Fukami: {Resentful} That is the end of it… When Akeno-san selected me to help him backstage, I gave up on my murder plan… I realised I was simply stuck.

 

Fukami: {Tearing up} Little did I know, I had already succeeded… I had already killed him. Even if I changed my mind, there was absolutely nothing I could do.

 

Hikar: {Sad} Would you have saved him…? If you could have?

 

Fukami: {Stoic} I cannot say… When I was backstage, I had accepted that my plan had failed… but then he came back…

 

Fukami: {Resentful} And from that point on, it was his life or mine. I had to survive…

 

Fukami: Of course, now I know that his life was already cut short, no matter what I was to do next… He was already dead.

 

_Does it really work like that… Could we not have done something to save him? Kyia just gave up on his life so quickly. That isn’t the way it should have happened._

 

Hikari: {Distressed} He should have come to us for help! Why did he attack you? Why?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} What the hell would have been the point of seeking help?

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} What?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} He’d already lost so much blood… no matter what he did, both him and Fukami were destined to die.

 

Fukami: {Confused} Him and I?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Even if he came to the group for help, he wouldn’t have made it out alive… he was already the victim and Fukami was already the blackened.

 

Yoko: When you put it like that… it kinda makes sense.

 

Hayato: No! It shouldn’t make sense. Just attacking her couldn’t have been the solution.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Quite terribly selfish… it appears he wanted to leave an impact despite his imminent death.

 

Hikari: {Stern} No.

 

Reijiro: {Surprised} I beg your pardon?

 

Hikari: Kyia didn’t act selfishly.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} What do you mean? He tried killing her even though he had nothing to gain from it! How is that not selfish?

 

Hikari: {Stern} He had nothing to gain from it… but we did!

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt} What!?

 

Hayato: Hikari… what do you mean?

 

Hikari: {Cries} I knew Kyia… he would never have attacked anyone without reason! He did it for us, I know it!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} For us?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Nonsense!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} How could a murder possibly benefit the group!

 

Hikari: {Stern} Just think about it! He knew he was going to die and we were going to face trial because of it… so maybe, just maybe…

 

_Hold on, there’s just no way!_

 

Hayato: Hikari, You can’t possibly mean that…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, would he be capable of such actions?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} How intriguing…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Can somebody tell me what the heck is going on?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I think that Kyia tried killing Fukami so that there would be no trial… and therefore our lives wouldn’t be endangered!

 

Oriana: W-what??

 

Hikari: {Cries} He did it for us! I know it!

 

…

 

Fusume: No matter his motivations… {Dark look} Killing is never the solution. Never!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Yeah, I don’t care if it was to save us or whatever, murder is not okay.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Kyia meant well! I… I’m sure he meant well!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} You can’t know that for sure…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} In fact, you’ll never know upupupu! Such a shame Kyia isn’t here to ask!

 

Hikari: This… this is your fault Monokuma, not his! He did nothing wrong! He didn’t deserve to die!

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show black side} Yeah, yeah that’s what they all say. If it was up to you bastards no one would ever die. Where’s the fun in that huh?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Fun… how can there be fun in death?

 

Monokuma: {Angry} Ugh, you gotta be a party pooper don’t you? Well, it’s fun for me and I don’t care what y’all think.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Talking about fun, I’ve had enough of your emotional chit-chat. It’s time to end this trial.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} You mean… with the execution?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Ahh! More d-death… Please no!

 

Jessie: 停止它，you can’t do it!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} I can do anything I want! This is my resort. Now, now, say your goodbyes.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Fukami you have to resist this!

 

Fukami: {Resentful} Hm, It really does not matter anymore does it?

 

Hikari: What?

 

Fukami: I am done… I have accomplished what I wanted to accomplish… If I was to die here, at least it was not without putting up a fight.

 

Fukami: {Stoic} Now all I can do is accept failure and go out peacefully.

 

Hikari: No!

 

Fukami: {Resentful} I am letting a lot of people down… I know it, but I did my best… I did my best for them and that is what I hope they will remember!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides head in helmet} Ggh, no… you can’t die Fukami…

 

Oriana: {Cries} Why… why are y-you just giving up l-l-like that?

 

Fukami: {Tearing up} This is the end of the line for me, I guess…

 

…

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} That’s cute and all Fukami but tell me… how do you even know that your employees are still around?

 

Fukami: {Stoic} That is a silly question, they were perfectly fine when I left them and that was not even a week ago so why?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} And that’s where you’re wrong upupu!

 

Fukami: Ngh… what?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} News flash everyone… You don’t remember anything do you?

 

Hayato: What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: Upupupu, how amusing… here, maybe this will jog your memory.

 

{On each podium’s screen appears a class picture of all the students in a Hope’s Peak uniform}

 

Monokuma: What a beautifully united class… How sad to think they’d dive into despair soo quickly upupu!

 

_This… this picture…_

 

{Back to normal}

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Is that all of us?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} When was this taken? I… I have no memory of taking this picture.

 

Kôzuke: M-me neither man… what the hell?

 

Raiko: I’m not on this am I? Oh wait… I am! {Serious glare} How can this be?

 

Rina: {Yawns} Yeah, I definitely have never owned such an ugly outfit… There is no way that this is me on this picture!

 

Fukami: Monokuma! What is this fabricated picture supposed to tell us?

 

Monokuma: {Surprised} Fabricated? Oh no… {Red eye glowing} This is a 100% real picture, it was taken on your first day as a class at Hope’s Peak Academy!

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show black side} Don’t tell me you don’t remember this.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Wait, we have never been at Hope’s Peak, we arrived here upon entering the academy.

 

Shinto: That’s right, we were never even there!

 

Monokuma: {Sad} Aw, you really don’t remember anything do you… Oh wait! I know why you don’t remember.

 

Oriana: W-why?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Well, because I’ve erased all your memories of Hope’s Peak of course!

 

Hayato: WHAT?

 

Reijiro: {Panicked} My memories… no, no that is not possible.

 

Kenji: {Furious} You stupid fucking bear! What the fuck did you do!!?

 

Yoko: He didn’t really take our memories… I won’t believe it.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Monokuma, you’re lying! There’s just no way that’s true!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Believe whatever you want… What do I care, I’m not the one who’s forgotten over a year’s worth of memories.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFFF. A YEAR?

 

Oriana: {Crying} That’s not possible… oh n-no… noooooo!

 

Raiko: {Grimace} You’re lying… you… you’re fucking lying!

 

Monokuma: Isn’t this picture proof enough for you? The fact that you don’t remember anything should convince you!

 

Raiko: Ggh… n-no…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Why are you telling us now this now… why now out of all possible times?

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Two reasons, one, your morale is already pretty shitty and it’s always better to beat the prey when it’s down upupu!

 

Hikari: That’s not… a saying!

 

Monokuma: Secondly, because y’all have no record of anything that happened in the past year… {Menacing} You have no idea how your loved ones are doing!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Just putting it out there before Fukami’s execution…

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} My… employees…

 

Kenji: {Rips shirt} What the fuck did you do? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING DO?!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} You… you didn’t touch our families did you?

 

Monokuma: Me? No… {Belly laugh} I’m just saying the world could have ended and you would be none the wiser…

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Maybe your employees are doing fine… or maybe they all died horrible deaths… who knows…

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Oh wait, I know! But you don’t. That’s the fun of it.

 

Fukami: {Resentful} My partners… all dead, it cannot be…

 

Fukami: {Tightens grip on briefcase} All this… all this stupid murder plan was for them… are you telling me it was all in vain?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} I’m not telling you shit! Just planted the seed of doubt… But you’re not getting any more answers from me!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Alright, time to die now.

 

Fukami: {Scared} No… no you cannot do this to me… tell me, please! Before I die! I need to know if they are safe.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} These lips are sealed… now why don’t you go back to calm Fukami and take it without making too much of a deal out of it?

 

Fukami: {Bangs briefcase against podium} No… I need to know! I need to know! I need to know!

 

Monokuma: I hope you’ve all said your goodbyes cuz it’s time!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} No! Please, leave her alone!

 

Yoshi: {Fearful} She ain’t actually gonna die is she?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} I’ve prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Business Woman Fukami Ota…

 

Fukami: {Hateful expression} NO, TELL ME! TELL ME THAT THEY’RE OKAY! I CAN’T DIE WITHOUT KNOWING!

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Just tell her Monokuma, It doesn’t change anything to you!

 

Rina: {Scared} What… what is about to happen?

 

Monokuma: {Excited} Let’s give it everything we’ve got!

 

Fukami: {Troubled} Was it all for nothing? Why… why… why did I do it?

 

Monokuma: {Excited} IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Fukami, no! PLEASE!

 

Fukami: {Aghast} What… what have I done…?

 

**{GAME OVER}**

**{FUKAMI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY}**

**{TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT}**

________________

 

{A large claw attached on a chain appears out of nowhere and attaches around Fukami’s neck. She looks surprised for a second before she is violently pulled away through the courtroom door. The monitor behind Monokuma turns on

 

**NO-BODY CAN RESIST SUCH LOW PRICES**

 

On screen, Fukami is now shown in a day trade center, strapped on a huge metal cross with both arms and both legs tied to a corner. On each of the extremities of the cross lies a balance.

 

Suddenly, a crowd of Monokumas in suits enter the room shouting, all of them pushing at each other, trying to get a better view. A screen above Fukami’s head lights up with the words “starting price for limb : 10 000 Monocoins”

 

The Monokumas all start shouting while waving bills as the prices on the screen increase quickly. As the prices go higher and higher, big gold lingots are added on the balances tied to Fukami’s limbs which start pulling on her arms and legs.

 

Fukami is shown to start sweating and looking around the room for help as her limbs are stretched further and further away from her body. The lingots keep on piling up at an alarming speed as Fukami tries desperately to untie herself… to no avail.

 

The camera cuts between the Monokumas and Fukami’s face start to accelerate as more and more money is spent by the bears. On the auction screen the prices increase so fast that it is impossible to decipher them. Fukami’s limbs are stretched more and more as she screams in pain.

 

Then, all at once, a horrible tearing sound is heard as the prices stabilize and the Monokumas calm down. The device Fukami was tied to is shown to be empty. The camera pans around the room to show a plethora of defeated Monokumas behaving angrily.

 

Coming out of the door, a happy looking Monokuma strolls out of the room with Fukami’s head under his arms as some of the observing bears congratulate him for winning the auction

 

The monitor turns off, as all the students look in terror}

 

________________

 

Monokuma: {Excited} YAHOOO! Brutal! How awesome was that!?

 

Kôzuke: {In horror} WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

 

Yoko: {Terrified} Oh my god… when you said execution I didn’t think you meant that!!

 

Yoshi: {Very pale} The Yosh’... don’t feel so well…

 

Kenji: {Rips at shirt} W-what the fuck did I just see?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I was not prepared for such violence…

 

Monokuma: {Excited} C’mon kids! Wasn’t that exhilarating!?

 

Jessie: {Tears} N-no, how could you do that? Y-you, you _nenorocitul_!

 

Oriana: {Cries} I… I… couldn’t watch, she’s n-not actually d-d-dead right?

 

Rina: {Mimes fainting} That definitely wasn’t a body double…

 

_I didn’t know that we were actually going to witness her execution… that was so brutal and cruel. He killed her with what she loved doing… How truly ironic._

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Did you really kill her?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Upupupupu, she’s as dead as dead can be! That’s the last you’ve seen of her, don’t doubt it!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} GAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOO!

 

Hayato: Why… why are you doing this to us?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Why the hell not? I’m having fun!

 

Monokuma: {Curious} Are you not having fun?

 

Hayato: N-no! Of course not! This… this is all your fault! Two of our friends are dead because of you!

 

Monokuma: {Curious} My fault? Well, I’m not the one who pushed Kyia out of the window am I? Fukami did that all by herself!

 

Hayato: Well you’re the one who killed Fukami! She’s dead because of you!

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Actually, she’s dead because of herself.

 

Hayato: W-what?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Monokuma made the rules of the game quite clear when it started.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} She knew that she could die when she killed him… it’s her fault for being foolish.

 

Monokuma: {Excited} That’s right! {Curious} Wait, you’re agreeing with me?

 

Monokuma: {Starry eyed} That never happens! I’m so flattered upupu!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Raiko? W-what are you doing, are you siding with him?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} I’m not siding with anyone darling… I’m just saying it how it is…

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Fukami decided to commit murder and she wasn’t smart enough to get away with it.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Therefore she is the only one to blame for her death.

 

Hikari: {Depressed} How can you say something so horrible?

 

Reijiro: {Frowns} She is just another victim… she was simply tricked by Monokuma into doing what she did.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Meh, I don’t agree. She decided to kill him… No matter Monokuma’s pressure, she could have easily not done anything…

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Truly quite foolish hehe.

 

Kenji: {Angry} Then why the fuck did _you_ try to kill him huh?

 

Raiko: {Surprised} Me? {Twirls hair} Why would you say something so mean…?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Oh wait, I did try to kill him didn’t I? Woops!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You’re just as bad as Fukami… you are just as murderous as she was…

 

Kenji: {Furious} You evil bitch…

 

Raiko: Now wait a second, when it’s about Fukami, it’s not her fault because she was tricked but when it’s me I’m an evil bitch?

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Isn’t that a bit unfair?

 

Hayato: You’re saying she was foolish for almost getting caught… but if you had managed to kill him, we would have found you out! You’re just as foolish!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} No… no I wouldn’t say that.

 

Yoko: Why is that?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Well, I didn’t kill him, so I have nothing to get caught for!

 

Rina: {Exasperated} But if he hadn’t freed himself from the rope, you would have killed him!

 

Raiko: That might be true but… who cares!

 

Raiko: {Grimace} As long as I’m not the one who ended up killing him Your argument is invalid! I’m still the smartest one out of the both of us!

 

_Why is she doing all this? What the hell is she trying to achieve?_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I wouldn’t exactly call you smart… You left a lot of incriminating evidence behind. Your attempted crime was a lot messier than hers.

 

Hayato: That’s right! We found out you were a suspect pretty quickly!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Messy? Haha, you haven’t realised yet?

 

Kôzuke: Realised what?

 

Raiko: {Grimace} You’re all a lot dumber than I thought you were!

 

{Flashback}

 

{Raiko is seen in the drinks tent carrying a big rope under her arm}

 

Raiko: So he managed to untie himself huh… Knowing his temper he won’t go very far…

 

***CRASH***

 

Raiko: And that’s probably him dead… hehe let’s make it a bit more interesting.

 

{Raiko suddenly drops a soda bottle on the floor}

 

Raiko: Oh no… what a terrible accident hehehehehe….

 

{Ends flashback}

 

Fusume: {In shock} W-what?

 

Reijiro: {Step back distraught} Are you saying that you planted all the evidence against yourself?

 

_There’s just no way… so all this time, all these slip-ups…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Hayato: Raiko… about this tent, would you happen to know why some areas in here are sticky by any chance?

 

Raiko: {Blushes} Oh, yes… Let’s say I had… a bit of an accident when pouring the drinks.

 

Hikari: {Shocked} An accident?

 

Raiko: Why… why yes. {Evil grin} I have been… naughty.

 

{Ends flashback}

 

_She had it planned… all of it?_

 

Hayato: Did you want us to accuse you?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Hehehehe, you got me! I would have had no fun if I wasn’t involved _at all_!

 

Raiko: {Cheeky} So I involved myself! And you all thought I was the killer! Better than that, you all thought that you had me cornered!

 

Reijiro: You are… truly demented…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} No Reijiro… that’s not true… you’re just mad because you realised that I played all of you.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph… you did no such thing.

 

Raiko: {Sarcastic} Aw, what’s wrong Reijiro darling, how does it feel to have someone smarter than you in the room!

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Ngh… no…

 

Kenji: What the fuck seriously… if we had voted against you and gotten it wrong, you would have died with us!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Fair enough… {Heart with hand} Well, lucky me, we managed to get it right, yipee!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Grr…

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Why… why are you so evil?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Ultimate Schemer is the talent baby, {Evil smile} I don’t think you realise just how fun this is to me!

 

Hayato: You’re having fun…?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Why, of course! This is a game isn’t it? Aren’t games supposed to be fun?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} That’s the right mindset, I’m liking you more and more girl!

 

Fusume: This is no game… our lives are constantly on the line. Death is nothing to joke about.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Talk for yourself… This is a killing game, which means that most of us will die before the end of it.

 

Raiko:{Giggles} Even I might die, who knows? So don’t blame me for making the most of my time here!

 

Hikari: {Cries} W-why… why is this happening to us…?

 

…

 

Raiko: Alright then, this trial was fun! Thanks a ton Monokuma for organising this whole thing!

 

Monokuma: {Confused} Oh uh, the pleasure’s all mine?

 

Raiko: Good good, {Serious glare} I’m done here, may I leave now?

 

Monokuma: Uh… yes yes… knock yourself out… you know where the door is.

 

Raiko: Sounds perfect, {Heart with hands} I’ll see the rest of you tomorrow then, sleep tight! {Leaves}

 

…

 

_We remained silent for a couple minutes… What the hell could be said after these revelations? Raiko purposefully created incriminating evidence against herself just for her so called “fun”... this isn’t good… it’s not good at al._

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Alright kids, Imma go clean up these bodies, don’t take too long to go back to your rooms, it’s already night-time.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Good night! {Disappears}

 

…

 

Oriana: {Cries} I’m… s-s-scared to go back, now that Raiko is l-like that…

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} She’s definitely gone completely insane…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} That’s assuming she wasn’t insane to start with!

 

Kenji: How do we know that she isn’t going to try to kill one of us next huh?

 

Hayato: I… I guess we have no way to know that…

 

_How can we feel safe, with someone like her among our ranks…? Fukami killed out of desperation but Raiko… Raiko would kill just for fun…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} We shall deal with her in due time… for the moment, we should not be brash.

 

Oriana: {Cries} I’m s-s-scared!

 

Jessie: {Stare} Be strong Oriana-chan!

 

_Jessie?_

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} It’s… been a tough evening but I believe in us!

 

Jessie: {Honest smile} _Het zal morgen beter zijn_! It’ll be better tomorrow! All we can do now is keep going and find a way out of here.

 

Jessie: {Stare} We owe it to Kyia and to Fukami! Let’s make sure their deaths were not for nothing!

 

Fusume: {Pleased} Well said… sulking will do us no good. We should work even harder starting from tomorrow in finding a way to escape.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} We have gone through alot tonight… but we’ll make it through! {Severe} We have no other choice.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} We won’t let Monokuma bring us down!

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Thanks f-for the motivational words Jessie!

 

_Jessie’s right… we have to make sure we don’t let Fukami and Kyia down… they were both victims in this killing game, but we won’t make the same mistakes as them!_

 

Hayato: Nobody will die anymore… we won’t let it happen!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Ayts, everybody’s hella motivated now! Fuck Monokuma! I  won’t let him fuck with us no more!

 

Oriana: {Trembling} That’s r-r-r-right! f-fuck him! {Hyperventilate} I swore! Oh my! I s-s-swore! how v-vulgar!

 

Jessie: {Laughs} Let it all out Oriana-chan! Now’s the time!

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} It seems that the general spirits have been lifted… I am quite glad to see this. I propose we now head back to our rooms!

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} That sounds like a great idea

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Yeah, let’s get the hell out of this courtroom of hell!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Ya said “hell” twice in one sentence, that finna be a bad omen!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Talking about bad omens, I still owe you a couple punches for earlier…

 

Yoshi: G-gah! You’ll never be catchin’ me alive!

 

_As Kenji started chasing Yoshi, I watched with a smile and I almost forgot for a second that two of our friends had died tonight…_

 

_We can’t let Monokuma bring us down. We need to be strong, and that means forward is the only way to go. Hope! Hope will help us through these tough times._

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Come on, let’s go, I’m not waiting a second longer!

 

_One by one, everyone started boarding the elevator to go back to the surface… Before I left, I noticed something shiny on the floor, it was Fukami’s golden pin that she wore on her suit… Must have fallen while during her different panic attacks… I’ll keep it, as, as a memento of sorts. I’ll head to Kyia’s room later and grab one of his bandanas to remember him by._

 

_Despite their actions… neither of them were bad people… they were both simply trying to survive in this shitty situation. I… I will remember them as the friends they were, and not as killers like Monokuma wants us to._

 

_I entered the elevator and waited as it brought us back to the Aula._

 

{Back in the aula with everyone but Raiko there}

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Everyone is here? Good. I am going to go to bed… this has been a tiring evening. I advise you all do the same.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} I would like to hold a meeting tomorrow at breakfast to talk about measures to prevent something like this from happening again. I’d appreciate your presence.

 

Reijiro: {Points at Rina} _ALL_ of you!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Yes, yes okay, I’ll be there.

 

Reijiro: Very well, good night. {Leaves}

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} We should all go to sleep, I’m exhausted! Good night everyone!

 

_Little by little, everybody said their goodbyes and went back to their rooms, leaving only me and… Hikari. She has been very affected by this all, I should probably check up on her._

 

**{Talk to Hikari}**

 

Hayato: Hey Hikari, are you doing alright?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Ngh…

 

Hayato: I know this has been hard on you but… we must all work together right?

 

Hikari: …

 

Hayato: We’re going to find a way out of this place! I promise! We’re going to-

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Get away from me.

 

Hayato: W-what?

 

Hikari: {Sneers with angry expression} I said get the hell away from me. Is it that hard to understand?

 

Hayato: Hikari, what’s wrong?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} P-please… I need to be alone. Sorry

 

Hayato: No wait!

 

Hikari: {Leaves}

 

_W-what the heck was that about!? Did I do something wrong? Dammit!_

 

_Maybe I should have left her alone… ugh, I don’t know anymore. I’ll try talking to her tomorrow morning, hopefully she’ll be feeling better._

 

_For now, I’m going to sleep._

 

{Auto-move to Hayato’s room} 

 

_This was an absolutely draining day… between the show preparations, the show itself and then… all of this. All I want to do is go to sleep and wake up in a couple of weeks. I need time off seriously. This trial… this trial was messed up.  I don’t want to think about it anymore._

 

_…_

 

_That was our very first class trial… and I would be lying if I wasn’t dreading to have to face another one at the time. Maybe this is just karma for me writing so many stories about death… I’ve written dozens of books about trials but being in one of them… actually seeing a body, the body of a friend of mine. That kind of feeling you just can’t erase._

 

_I’ve felt a lot of things today, a lot of mixed emotions as things progressed and as much as I didn’t want to accept it, there was one word to resume it all…_

 

_I was feeling real despair for the very first time._

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

Chapter 1: Trusting is Letting Go

END

_____________________________________________________________

**SURVIVING STUDENTS:**

**14**

 

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is finally over, it's been a ride. I am quite happy with the overall result. I'd like to thank everybod who took the time to read this fic and now would be a good time to tell me what you think of it! Feedback is always super appreciated 
> 
> Chapter 2 "A gentle melody for a lost soul" will take a little while before coming out as I still need to plan some stuff but I'll try to make the wait as short as possible. 
> 
> New chapters means some more free time so feel free to vote for who you want Hayato to spend time with using this link : https://www.strawpoll.me/17176282 or the comments that works as well. 
> 
> As usual, feedback and predictions or any sort of comments would make my day.
> 
> See you in the next one and thanks for sticking along :)


	16. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Daily Life part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! What will chapter 2 have in store for our class? Read on to find out :)

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a jacuzzi, holding some sort of cocktail glass in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Gooood Morning! This is your director speaking, it’s now 8:00 AM! Look out the window, the sun is shining and the breeze is cool. A perfect weather to kill wouldn’t you say?

Get ready for a spectacular day everyone!

 

_*Yawns* I’m surprised I managed to get any kind of sleep last night, I mean, after the events of yesterday…_

 

{Flashback} 

 

Fukami: How… How could this happen?

 

Kôzuke: N-no way man… Who… Who the hell did this?

 

Hikari: NOOOOOOOOOO… No no no, please no! Not now, Not…

 

_Kyia Taro, the Ultimate Parkour Artist, was dead._

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

{Flashback}

 

Monokuma: {Excited} Let’s give it everything we’ve got!

 

Fukami: {Troubled} Was it all for nothing? Why… why… why did I do it?

 

Monokuma: {Excited} IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Fukami, no! PLEASE!

 

Fukami: {Aghast} What… what have I done…?

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_How strange to think that when I woke up yesterday morning, there were sixteen of us in this building… today we are only fourteen._

 

_Kyia and Fukami… are gone, two new friends of mine, who ended up trying to kill each other and now neither of them is here with us…_

_I’m not going to get over the fact that I saw two dead bodies any time soon. It seems so easy to write about death, but seeing it… that’s a completely different feeling. It’s something I won’t get over experiencing any time soon._

 

_Even in my head I feel like I’m rambling on… Reijiro wanted us to meet at breakfast to talk things through safety wise. Not only that but it’s also going to be a good opportunity to catch up with Hikari…_

 

{Flashback} 

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Get away from me.

 

Hayato: W-what?

 

Hikari: {Sneers with angry expression} I said get the hell away from me. Is it that hard to understand?

 

Hayato: Hikari, what’s wrong?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} P-please… I need to be alone. Sorry

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_It’s not hard to tell that last night’s trial wasn’t easy on her… especially because her and Kyia was close… at least I think they were._

 

_I should get out of bed and get ready to meet the others._

 

…

 

* **Knock Knock***

 

_Hm… somebody knocked at the door, I should open… I wonder who it could be._

 

**{Examine Door}**

 

_I opened the door and…_

 

Fusume: {Happy} Good morning Hayato. How are you doing today?

 

Hayato: Fusume? Uh, I’m fine… I’m coping, I guess… still kinda shaken about last night.

 

Fusume: I understand. {Confident} Are you ready to go to breakfast? I thought that maybe we could go together.

 

Hayato: Uh, yeah I’m just about ready. Hang on one second, let me just get my coat on.

 

_This seems… out of character for Fusume, I haven’t seen her this enthusiastic about much since we arrived here._

 

_…_

 

Fusume: Ready?

 

Hayato: Yes let’s go.

 

_We started walking to the restaurant._

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} So… I wanted to talk to you Hayato.

 

Hayato: Yes? about what?

 

Fusume: {Happy} I was actually quite impressed about your professionality at the trial last night.

 

_Professionality?_

 

Fusume: You handled everything very calmly and you managed to find the truth… it is in great part thanks to you that we are still alive.

 

Hayato: It is?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I think so yes… {Bows} I am eternally grateful to you.

 

Hayato: Oh um really?

 

Fusume: {Meditative} You are smarter than you appear… very smart indeed.

 

_Thanks?_

 

Fusume: {Interrogative} I wonder if perhaps your career is what made you so at ease with the concept of the class trial…

 

Hayato: Y-yeah… yeah it must be that.

 

_Little does she know I was very close to shitting myself for most of the trial… but might as well not reveal that, especially since she seems so humbled._

 

Fusume: Either way, know that you have earned my respect. I now consider you a person of trust. This is why you should know that…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} We have to do something about Raiko.

 

Hayato: What?

 

Fusume: {Confident} I was thinking of telling Reijiro about my opinion on this matter, one thing is for sure: we cannot let Raiko walk freely among us after what she said last night.

 

_Raiko… she admitted to planting evidence against herself for her own fun, almost getting us all killed in the process… that girl is insane that’s for sure._

 

Hayato: What do you think we should do then?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I am not quite sure… I just wanted to let you know that I will not sit idly while she thinks of the next way to risk our lives.

 

Hayato: Fair…

 

_What now…? I thought that we were done with the conflict, I thought we agreed to do our best all together. I thought…_

 

_No matter what I thought. Clearly, I was wrong. I’ll just have to let it play out for the moment._

 

Fusume: {Pleased} I trust that this will stay between us for the moment right?

 

Hayato: Yes… yes, of course.

 

Fusume: Good. {Dark look} You have my trust… do not waste it.

 

_In a sense, she is right that we need to do something about Raiko, but still… I just don’t want to see more fighting, not after everything we’ve just been through…_

 

_After a couple minutes, we arrived at the restaurant._

 

{Scene opens up in the restaurant, all the other survivors but Raiko are present, it seems like a table has been removed from the sitting area, making everybody slightly more packed together.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, you’re late.

 

Hayato: We are? Sorry, we came as fast as we could.

 

Rina: {Yawns} Not fast enough obviously.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Why the hell are you two together now?

 

Kenji: {Laughs out loud} Y’all fucking?

 

Hayato: N-no! No, of course not! Don’t say such stupid things!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Yeah, she’s too hot for you anyways…

 

_Ouch._

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out kunai} I would rather you keep this type of… hormonal comment to yourself in the future.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Whatever.

 

Reijiro: It appears we are all here, {Condescending look} You two, get some food and take a sit… I will not wait any longer.

 

_Yessir._

 

_I got a bowl of cereals and looked at my choices as far as sitting arrangement. came. There is a spot next to Shinto and Yoko but… yeah no. There is also one next to Kenji but after that earlier comment I don’t really wanna interact with the jerk. I could also sit next to Hikari but… I don’t think now’s the best time to talk to her._

 

_Alright then, guess who’s gonna sit by himself. It’s your boy Hayato!_

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Very well, as I previously stated, I would like to take this opportunity to discuss some safety measures to put into place so that we do not… repeat the mistakes of yesterday.

 

Fusume: You want to avoid another murder yes?

 

Reijiro: {Hands on chest} In a nutshell, that is it. Although I am quite convinced that no one here is moronic enough to be planning such an act.

 

Reijiro: {Glare} Especially after how yesterday’s trial played out.

 

Oriana: {Cries} I still can’t b-b-believe they’re b-both dead…

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} I don’t think any of us can believe it Oriana-chan. _Musíte být silní!_ We all have to be strong!

 

Shinto: Yeah… we’ll mourn them when the time comes, for the moment we have to work together to get out of this place.

 

Yoko: {Kisses framed picture of Shinto} Well said, my love.

 

Fusume: {Bows forward} We shall not forget their deaths, we simply have to move on as best as we could.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} It’s gotta be the way forward.

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Hurray, for positivity, hip hip hip…

 

…

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Y’all ain’t fun…

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Keep quiet you.

 

Yoshi: {Juggling ball falls on head} Owies… that be hurtin’ my ego…

 

Kenji: You done?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Very well, now when it comes to safety, first things first, I think we must all-

 

???: Wait a second.

 

_I turned around to see who spoke and…_

 

Hikari: {Fierce} Who exactly are you to decide what we’re going to do?

 

_Hikari??_

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hikari? What’s gotten into you?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} You’re all acting like everything’s good and like we can just go on with our lives, have you forgotten what happened yesterday for god’s sake?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} We have not forgotten of course, however-

 

Hikari: {Sneers with angry expression} Shut up Reijiro, you of all people have no right to speak.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} I beg your pardon?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} She wasn’t this intense before was she?

 

Hikari: Don’t you realise? {Distressed} Kyia and Fukami would still be alive if you had acted like a man!

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I do not quite see where you are going with this.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} You had every opportunity to save Kyia when you saw him unconscious… and you did absolutely nothing.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} They’d still be here with us today if you hadn’t acted like such a coward!

 

Reijiro: That is… preposterous.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Is it that surprising to you? Just admit it! These two deaths are on you.

 

Reijiro: {Step back distraught} …

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Is it really his fault?

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} I mean, he definitely did have the chance to help him… that’s kinda shady if you ask me.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-why do we h-have to blame each other?

 

Hikari: {Sneers with angry expression} Because there is no way I’m going to allow someone like that to lead this group.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} He wasn’t able to save Kyia and Fukami, so why the heck should we trust him with our lives?

 

Kenji: {Cracks fists} She’s right… this is no way for a leader to handle things.

 

Kenji: {Furious} You should have helped him!

 

Jessie: {Sad} Could Kyia-kun… still be alive?

 

Jessie: {Tears} Ngh, why did he have to die!?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} The guy didn’t fucking deserve it…

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Hold on guys, we have no way of knowing they’d still be alive, there’s no point in blaming Reijiro.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} I will not accept having this guy tell me what to do from now on.

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} As long as you don’t strip him of this position of leader, don’t expect me to be coming to these stupid meetings.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} …

 

_…_

 

_She’s right that he could have acted differently but she is being way too harsh on him… this is not good._

 

Hayato: Hikari, don’t you think you’re being a bit severe? We don’t have to point the fingers like that…

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Don’t talk to me.

 

Hayato: W-what?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} You don’t have a right to speak either… the way you pushed Fukami over the limit last night…

 

Hikari: {Sneers with angry expression} Ever heard of compassion?

 

_What?? She’s mad at me for… pushing Fukami?_

 

Hayato: Wait a minute, don’t you realise that if I hadn’t acted the way I did we’d all be dead?

 

Hikari: I don’t care! You… you’re not the person I thought you were Hayato.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Yesterday’s events made that clear.

 

_I looked around… and saw similar looks on the other’s faces! There’s no way they actually blame me for leading the debate is there?_

 

Hayato: Wait, Hikari, it’s not like that I swear.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} That’s enough… I’m going to be leaving now.

 

Hikari: {Scribbles through notes} For the others, don’t forget what I’ve said today… you should all reconsider your position.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Reconsider… our positions?

 

Hayato: N-no… please wait.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Bye.

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Now hold on a second.

 

Oriana: {Scared} Kyah! What is h-he doing here?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} You here to fuck with us again bear?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Nah, he probably wants to rub in our faces that we lost two people…

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} You’re here to taunt us man?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} We don’t want you here Monokuma, why don’t you go somewhere else?

 

Monokuma: {Sad} Aw, that’s not a very nice way to greet your director now is it.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Bro you’re a fucking teddy bear ayt? You’re nobody’s director.

 

Monokuma: Aw… how mean… especially when I’ve come to give you all a present.

 

Hayato: A present?

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} You have a present for us?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Why of course? Aren't I a benevolent bear?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Alright, I’m leaving.

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} No! You stay right here! You’ll enjoy my gift whether you want it or not.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Is this some kind of trap?

 

Fusume: I would not tend to trust what the bear says…

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Grr… why can’t y’all be grateful for once?!

 

Hayato: Just tell us what you came here to say! Please.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} You see, I was so very impressed by the fact that you survived yesterday’s trial that I decided to reward you and let you out of this building.

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} Let us out? Like you’re gonna set us free?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, you’ll still be prisoners of this resort until you graduate.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} However, it’s time you bastards get to enjoy the resort a little bit don’t you think?

 

Monokuma: There are a total of five buildings in this resort, the longer you last, the more access you’ll get to the resort as a whole!

 

_It’s true that the whole time we’ve been here, it hasn’t felt like much of a holiday resort considering we’ve been locked in this building…_

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Why should we believe you that this isn’t a trap.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Yeah, we’re not interested in your fucking presents… we’re just fine as is.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Naw, but is this tiny little building big enough for your massive egos?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Gh…

 

Monokuma: As to why you should trust me… I would assume you’d be more likely to find a way out by actually exiting the building don’t you think?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} A way out…?

 

Monokuma : {Blank expression} That’s what you want isn’t it? A way to escape?

 

Jessie: How did you…?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} We’re still early-ish in the killing game, you’re desperate to go back home yada, yada…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Of course soon enough, the despair will be so strong that you’ll give up on any hope of getting out of here without resorting to murder.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} See what I did there? Resorting? Resort? Like the one we’re in?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Why don’t you shut the fuck up and just show us where we’re supposed to go?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Tough crowd I see, alright folks, follow me if you will. {Leaves}

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Guess we have to follow him huh?

 

Kôzuke: Might have well see what he has in store for us…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Be cautious everybody.

 

_Not left with much of a choice, we all followed Monokuma across the corridor and to the main aula. There stood the locked door that seemingly led to the outside. Raiko was already standing there when we arrived._

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Hey everyone!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Kyaah!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Don’t come closer bitch!

 

Rina: Yeah! Nobody likes you here.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Hey, that’s not very nice now is it?

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} She’s even speaking like Monokuma now…

 

Monokuma: {Blanks expression} Why don’t you kids keep the bickering for later, I’ve got places to be.

 

Hayato: Alright, show us how to get out.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I suppose you are to unlock this door correct?

 

Monokuma: You got it! {Pulls out black key} This is the black key, because this is the black building! The buildings all have a different designated colour!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} It’s really not that complicated I’m sure you’ll understand the system quickly.

 

Oriana: {Brave face} I’m r-ready to see the outside!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Are you now? Interesting.

 

Kenji: Why don’t you hurry the hell up and open the door.

 

Monokuma: Alright, here I go!

 

_Monokuma hopped towards the door and inserted the key in the keyhole, there was a small rumbling sound for a couple seconds and then…_

 

{The door shakes violently until it finally opens, revealing a blinding light.

 

Monokuma: Welcome to the resort y’all!

 

{Camera passes through the door to show the outside of the resort, four other buildings in bright colours, a pool in the east and a small beach in the west each building is connected by a walkway, outside of that walkway the rest of the resort is filled with a grassy patch.}

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} Woooh!

 

Kôzuke: Damn… I almost forgot this was awaiting us man.

 

Jessie: {Thunderstruck} _Mein gott!_

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} This is actually kinda nice…

 

Monokuma: {Happy} I told you it was worth coming with me. This resort is like paradise on earth.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} A paradise in which we have to commit murder…

 

Monokuma: C’mon Fusume, you’re always stuck on the formalities, who cares about such a tiny little detail.

 

Fusume: Murder… a tiny detail…

 

Hayato: I have to admit, this place is pretty cool.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} It’s really warm as well… I like the weather.

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} S-same… I love the… hot… weather…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Anyways, I bet that you’re happy that you survived that first trial huh?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Such a shame that two of you didn’t make it this far upupu…

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt} You… you little shit!

 

Monokuma: {Curious} What was that?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I swear… I swear that I’ll kill you.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Nuh uh, the director is off limit in the killing game. No touching this soft fur.

 

  
Monokuma: {Menacing} Unless maybe you want me to show you what I do to those who don’t respect the rules?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Grr…

 

Jessie: Leave it Kenji-kun, it’s for the best.

 

…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Anywho, I’ve got another big announcement tonight that I need to prepare for…

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Is it another motive?

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} Awawa, no! No of course not, where would you get that idea from aha…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} You don’t make for a very good liar you know.

 

Monokuma: {Sad} You… you know nothing! Argh, I’ve been discovered. Mayday, mayday!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Oh, by the way, the doors to the yellow building are open, so feel free to go explore the place as well as the outside area. There should be a couple of maps at your disposal in your Resident ID. See ya later! {Leaves}

 

Kenji: Hm, guess we should get a move on to that yellow building shouldn’t we?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Well, I th-think that-

 

Monokuma: {Appears} I forgot something.

 

  
Oriana: Kyah!! He interrupts me mid sentence!!!!

 

Monokuma: I know y’all have been advertised a beach but it’s closed off for renovation process so I don’t want anyone snooping around the beach area.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} That’s it. Hasta la vista! {Leaves}

 

…

 

Hayato: I think he’s really gone now.

 

Oriana: {Shy look} G-good. I don’t like the b-bear… he scare m-m-me.

 

Yoshi: At least we be out that building. The Yosh’ finna be explorin’ the world now!

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Could you imagine we were in this nice a place all this time? If we were not in this situation, I could almost imagine that we could have fun here.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Now all we have to do is find the yellow building he was talking about.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Yellow building huh? I’d better go and investigate {Leaves}

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Good riddance, we have to stay away from the bitch.

 

Oriana: She also scares me! I don’t l-like her.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Everything scares you anyways…

 

Oriana: {Mad} That’s not t-true.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFF…

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyaaah! A loud noise!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} I rest my case.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} We shall deal with Raiko in due time. Trust me.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} I think there is no need for us to stay grouped at the moment.

 

Hikari: {Sneers with angry expression} Don’t forget what I told all of you earlier. Careful who you trust.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} ... {Leaves}

 

_I feel like that last stare was definitely aimed at me… I have to do something about her. Things can’t stay like this between for us forever…_

 

_… can they?_

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands}  If everybody’s going to start leaving, we should probably start going our own way and exploring this new area.

 

Fusume: {Confident} If anybody finds any clue on how to escape please report to me.

 

Rina: We have to explore?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Fuck exploring, there is noooo way that I’m not hitting the pool!

 

Kenji: I’ll leave the detective work to you smart people!

 

Fusume:{Hurt} Just do what you want, it matters little to me.

 

Fusume: All I ask is that you report anything unusual to me.

 

Hayato: Okay, will do.

 

Jessie: {Happy} Let’s do some exploring then! _A l’aventure!_ {Leaves}

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Wait, I don’t w-want to s-stay alone… {Leaves} 

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} You coming Shinto? {Leaves}

 

Shinto: Yes, yes,  I’m here! {Leaves}

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Guess I’ll be going too then… see you around. {Leaves}

 

Reijiro: {Angry} Ggh…

 

_Reijiro… he hasn’t said anything since Hikari accused him off all this… I should probably check up on his soon…_

 

Reijiro: {Leaves} 

 

Fusume: Hayato, you should also go and investigate, I count on you to be productive. I am determined we are to find information on our location

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Don’t forget to report back to me when you are done.

 

Hayato: O-okay, I’ll do that.

 

_Seriously though… how the hell did we even get here? How were we transported to this resort without us noticing? I need to try and investigate, maybe I’ll find some type of clue on our location._

 

_Behind me is the black building we were in until now. To get to the yellow building I need to walk through this large patch of grass._

 

_Alright, let’s do it, where should I look first?_

 

**{Examine Black Building}**

 

_This is the building we have been staying in until now. It is painted black… not much else to see from the outside._

_I probably shouldn’t go back inside for the moment. I need to investigate the available areas of this resort thoroughly._

_I should check the map of this place in my resident ID._

 

 

_Hm, I see. So we were in the black building and we can now enter the yellow building. The rest is off limit. Let’s move on._

 

**{Examine Large Tree}**

 

_Between the black and the yellow building stands a gigantic tree, so tall that I almost can’t see the top of it… it seems rather strange… Even more strange however was what I saw when I looked up to the sky._

 

{Camera shows a massive glass dome covering the entirety of the resort}

 

_Is this glass? What the hell, we are like prisoners in this big bubble. I’m guessing it’s to keep us from escaping huh… I should ask Monokuma about it…_

 

Monokuma: {Appears} So? Do you like my redwood?

 

Hayato: Monokuma? Oh you’re there.

 

_Speaking of the devil._

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Wanna be any less enthusiastic about my sudden apparition? Damn you boring teens.

 

Hayato: What is this glass thing over our heads?

 

Monokuma: That? Oh it’s just a precautious so that you bastards don’t try and get out of here. It’s 100% unbreakable glass of course, no need to try upupu.

 

Hayato: Dammit… so you’re saying there’s really no way out of here is there?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Sure there is, by graduating thanks to a murder!

 

Hayato: Ugh…

 

Monokuma: {Curious} I’ll ask again now, do _you_ like my redwood!?

 

Hayato: Redwood, is that a type of tree?

 

Monokuma: It’s not _a_ type of tree it’s _the_ type of tree upupu.

 

Monokuma: {Proud} The redwood is the tallest tree of all trees, this one stands at about 30 meters high, and that’s actually pretty small for a redwood.

 

_30 meters? That’s… disproportionate._

 

Hayato: But… this is not the normal climate for a type of tree like this is it? You’re the one who planted this tree here right?

 

Monokuma: {Angry} Hey, bears like greenery alright? I thought to myself why plant a normal size tree when you could plant an enormous tree!

 

Hayato: Typical…

 

Monokuma: I’m very proud of the tree… any attempt at damaging it would be punished by death… obviously.

 

Hayato: Fair enough, I’ll stay away from your stupid tree then.

 

Monokuma: That’s not all, notice what’s wrapped around the tree?

 

_What’s wrapped around it? there seems to be some type of rope thing but what is it?_

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Why only have a big tree when you can have… A GIANT SWING SET!

 

{Camera shows Monokuma on an enormous swing}

 

Monokuma: You see, a tree on its own is boring, that much is for sure.

 

Monokuma: So I installed a swing on it for when I’m bored, but not any swing! It’s the world’s longest swing!

 

Hayato: What?

 

{Back to normal}

 

Monokuma: {Proud} This swing’s rope goes to about 100 meters in length, making it officially the longest swing in the world!

 

Hayato: But what’s the point of that?

 

Monokuma: {Curious} Hm, don’t ask me… I thought it was cool. Why not beat a world record when you have the means to!

 

_A colossal tree and an oversized swing… this guy is into disproportional things huh._

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Alright I’ve entertained your curiosity for long enough.

 

Hayato: I mean, I didn’t really ask you for all these explanations.

 

Monokuma: Too bad, now you got ‘em.

 

Monokuma: {Surprised} Oh and by the way, you see all this grass around the resort.

 

_It’s kinda hard to miss it, the floor is covered with grass, the only way to avoid it is through this narrow walkway I’m standing on._

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Most of the time you’re free to walk on the grass however, between 1 and 3 PM the grass gets automatically irrigated and that means you ain’t going on it. That clear?

 

Hayato: Hm, okay.

 

Monokuma: If one of y’all puts one foot on the grass while it’s being irrigated, I’ll kill you! In fact, let me make it extra clear!

 

_My resident ID vibrated in my pocket._

 

_I opened it to see that a new rule had been added to the rules and regulations section._

 

 **Rule #11:** It is absolutely forbidden to walk on the grass between 1PM and 3PM

 

_I see, he’s really adamant about us not stepping on the grass huh._

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Now you have no choice but to obey me upupupu. Don’t let me catch you walking on that grass.

 

Hayato: Fine, whatever.

 

Monokuma: Alright, that’s all I had to say, bye bye. {Leaves}

 

_Good riddance. Still, I’ve learnt quite a bit about this outside area thanks to him… I should keep this all in mind._

 

**{Move to Poolside Area}**

 

{Scene of a large pool in the shape of Monokuma’s head, there are sunbeds on both sides of the pool, Kenji is in the pool, Jessie is tanning on a sunbed and Tadao is sitting in a corner dipping his feet in the water}

 

_This pool is nice… if you disregard the shape of it obviously. It definitely makes this place feel more like a resort, I’d be tempted to do like Kenji and have a dip in the pool but no. I need to stay concentrate on the task at hand._

 

**{Examine Pool}**

 

_The water is clear, reflecting the perfect blue of the sky above us. It’s tempting me… eh maybe another time._

 

**{Examine Sunbeds}**

 

_These look comfortable. Once again, they are branded after our abductor which makes it slightly uncomfortable for me to look at but hey, Jessie doesn’t seem to mind that too much._

 

**{Talk to Jessie}**

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Heya, Hayato-kun!

 

Hayato: Hi, Jessie, you enjoying the weather?

 

Jessie: _Certus,_ I mean why not? I’m not among the brightest around here when it comes to investigating

 

Jessie: {Happy} So I’m going to relax!

 

Hayato: You shouldn’t say that about yourself! You’re smart!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Yeah, yeah who cares, I’m going to take it easy, _silenciosa_ as they say.

 

Hayato: Okay, as you wish… I’m guessing you haven’t learnt anything that can help us then?

 

Jessie: Nuh uh, I’ve only been around here… {Shocked} oh, actually!

 

Hayato: Yes?

 

Jessie: {Fangirling} Look at these cute little Monokuma themed flip flops I found!

 

Jessie: {Happy} Aren’t they totally _čudovit_?

 

Hayato: Jessie, I don’t think you should be this enthusiastic about something Monokuma gave-

 

Jessie: {Determined} Look at them! Look at them! They’re custom made for each of us, even those of us who have tiny little feet like Tadao and Oriana.

 

Hayato: Ok… and that is cool because?

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} You’re such a party pooper Hayato,

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Either way, if you want to have a happy and positive discussion, έλα να με δεις yes?

 

Hayato: Y-yeah totally.

 

_I should try being less of a downer shouldn’t I…?_

 

**{Talk to Kenji}**

 

Hayato: Hey Kenji, everything good?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} If it isn’t the Hayadog himself? I’m doing pretty fucking fine!

 

_Oh dear lord, I had forgotten about this nickname._

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} How could I not be happy in this pool bro, it’s fucking perfect.

 

Hayato: Oh, okay well good for you.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} You sure you don’t wanna come brother, the temperature is perfect.

 

Hayato: No, I’m fine thank you, I should go and investigate.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} C’mon don’t be a pussy bro. Come in!

 

Hayato: As I said, I’m fine as is…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Are you intimidated by my perfect muscles? You’re worried that people will judge you cuz of your weak body?

 

Hayato: I didn’t say that and… h-hey I don’t have a weak body!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} You? Not weak? Wow, and I thought you were smarter than you looked.

 

Hayato: I am, that’s the difference between us.

 

Kenji: {Confused} Not sure if that was diss or not… but I don’t give a dump, you better come in!

 

Hayato: No thanks, I’ll just get going now.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Suit yourself, ya don’t know what you’re missing!

 

_Nope. Not going in with this guy. No way._

 

**{Talk to Tadao}**

 

Tadao: {Leaves}

 

_As soon as I approached him he got up and started leaving… still not very talkative. I do want to talk to him after what happened in the trial though…_

 

{Flashback}

 Raiko: {Twirls hair} And what about before 3:00 Hayato? Who were you with?

 

Before 3:00? The presumed time of the meeting… Wait, I was alone in the cafeteria at the time… Damn this won’t sound good… Nobody will back me up on my alibi!

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Before 3:00 well I was-

 

Tadao: {Looks up} He was with me… in the cafeteria.

 

Tadao…? He… he wasn’t with me at the time! What is he doing.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Is that so?

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} Ask the eye… we both waited in the cafeteria for the ballerina to arrive. This is nothing but the truth.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_He lied to defend me back at the trial and I want to know why… hm, guess I’ll have to ask him another time._

 

…

 

_That’s everything there is to see by the pool, I should head somewhere else._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building entrance}**

 

_The yellow building is structured quite differently from the black building we were in until now. It is quite a bit more narrow, but a lot taller. There are three floors and the top floor stands at about eight or nine meters from the ground._

 

_The others should be scattered around here, let’s go inside._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st floor}**

 

_Inside the building, the walls are painted in very flashy colours, contrasting with the dullness of the black building. The first walls I saw were painted orange with little pink swirls all around._

_On the bottom floor, there are two doors on opposite sides of the floor, labelled “Game Room” and “Garbage Room”_

 

**{Move to Garbage Room}**

 

{Camera shows a small room with a big incenarator in the center. Hung on to the orange walls are trash bags with different labels for different materials, In the room stands Hikari}

 

_Oh boy, she’s there… I’m guessing that she still doesn’t want to talk to me huh… I’m not even sure it’s worth a try to say hi._

 

**{Talk to Hikari}**

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} …

 

Hayato: …

 

_Dammit… I don’t know what to say, her stare is so disarming, I’ve lost my words._

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} …  

 

Hayato: … Listen,  I…

 

Hikari: … {Leaves}

 

_…_

 

_Okay then, that went about as poorly as it could have… great. Guess I’m not going to catch up with her any time soon. Gotta live with that then._

 

**{Examine Trash bags}**

 

_A trash bag for the plastic, one for the paper, one for the glass and so on. A sign next to the bags reads : “You better recycle your bastards, polluting is unethical”._

 

_…_

 

_Because forcing teenagers to murder each other is ethical perhaps?_

 

_Stupid freaking bear._

 

 **{Examine Incenarator}**

 

_I feel like having an incinerator and these recycling bags is slightly redundant but oh well, who cares. I’m sure it will come in handy eventually. I’d rather not live in my own trash so yeah._

 

_That’s it for the garbage room. What next?_

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st Floor}**

 

**{Move to Game Room}**

 

{The game room is bigger than the garbage room and is mainly decorated with shelves filled with board games of all types. On one corner of the room is an arcade video game machine, in the other corners are couches and sofas to sit on, Raiko is present in the room}

 

_Talking about people who I don’t feel like talking to, here comes Raiko!_

 

_That girl… is simply crazy… she proved it during yesterday’s trial when she actually planted evidence against herself and tried to make us think she was the killer. All that for her own fun. When we confronted her about it… her only answer was:_

 

{Flashback}

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Why… why are you so evil?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Ultimate Schemer is the talent baby, {Evil smile} I don’t think you realise just how fun this is to me!

 

Hayato: You’re having fun…?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Why, of course! This is a game isn’t it? Aren’t games supposed to be fun?

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_I don’t understand how she can take pleasure from all this… I guess our brains aren’t wired the same way huh._

 

**{Examine board games}**

 

_These just seem like classic board games… but Monokuma themed obviously. Risk: Bear edition, Monopoly: Despair road, these titles are dumb. Well, if we really get bored we could end up playing some of these games._

 

_Wait, are board games called that way because you play them when you’re… bored?_

 

_Nah, I’m probably just being dumb._

 

**{Examine arcade machine}**

 

_This looks like an authentic arcade machine, I remember playing one of those at a theme park next to my house… it’s just a shame that you have to pay 1000 Monocoins to play it. No clue what that currency is even is._

 

_This bear just breathes of egocentrism doesn’t he?_

 

…

 

_Raiko is staring at me, should I flee while I have the time or… I guess I should see what she wants, it’s not like she’s going to kill me right there on the spot right?_

 

**{Talk to Raiko}**

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Hey Hayato, I didn’t think you were going to come talk to me hehe…

 

Hayato: I saw you staring at me. What do you want?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Huh, I should have guessed you didn't actually want to see me.

 

Hayato: Just tell me what you want please.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} The others… they’re afraid of me correct?

 

_The others?_

 

Hayato: I guess that they’re slightly intimidated after the things you said yesterday night.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Interesting hehe… In reality you have no reason to be afraid of me.

 

Hayato: Well, you did play a significant part in the events that lead up to Kyia and Fukami’s deaths… is that not something to be afraid of?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Perhaps… either way, you can be certain that I will not be killing anyone.

 

Hayato: W-what now? But you said…

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} I know very well what I have said. It does not change the fact that I will not kill anyone myself.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} That would just ruin the fun much too soon wouldn’t it?

 

Hayato: What do you mean?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} If I were to commit a murder, then either I would win, or I would lose, either way, it would end the game early for me.

 

Raiko: Monokuma said that the game would continue until only two of us survive. That means that I can’t kill anyone any time soon. You get it?

 

Hayato: You’re saying you won’t murder because you want the killing game to go as long as possible ?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Exactly! You see that you can understand me when you try.

 

Hayato: Gh… I’m not like you Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Maybe not… well at least you can all consider yourselves safe from me.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} However, if somebody’s planning a murder and I hear of it, don’t expect me to sit there and do nothing hehehehe.

 

Hayato: That… that won’t happen! Because nobody else is planning a murder, we agreed to it yesterday!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Sure… tell yourself that if it gives you hope. I just want to see your face when you realise you were wrong!

 

Hayato: That’s enough. I’m not wrong. I’m not gonna listen to you make these false accusations

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Alright then… good luck in your investigation Hayato hehe.

 

_She’s actually pissed me off now. I wanna get the hell away from her, if there’s anything else of importance in this room I’ll have to check it later._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st Floor}**

 

_That’s it for the first floor I guess, let’s go up the stairs and see what this second floor is all about._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

_The walls on the 2nd floor are painted in the opposite colours of the 1st floor with bright pink paint covering the majority of the surface with little orange swirls as decoration, there are three doors positioned in a straight line along the wall further away from the stairs, labelled “Arts and Craft Room”, “Music Room” and “Archives“_

 

_The three rooms next to each other make this floor feel a lot wider than the one below. It also makes it feel quite eery for some reason, I’m probably just being paranoid. Let’s check out these rooms then._

**{Move to Arts and Craft Room}**

 

 _The room was a lot larger than the rooms on the bottom floor, it had the same hideous pink wallpaper which invaded my field of vision. The room has art and craft supplies scattered messily around the room with a big circular table in the_ _center, probably to work on. At the far wall of the room lies a large square window which has a view on the black building._

 

{Kôzuke and Rina are here}

 

**{Examine painting supplies}**

 

_You’ve got everything you’d want to paint with, paint brushes of every possible size, a plethora of paints and thick white paper. If I ever feel artistic for some reason, I know where to go._

 

**{Examine ceramic corner}**

 

_Ceramic huh? Yet another domain I know nothing about… I wonder if there’s ever been an Ultimate Sculptor at Hope’s Peak… I bet that guy would be stuck up as all hell… for some reason._

 

**{Examine center table}**

 

_I’m guessing that if you want to draw or paint, this is the table to do it on… knowing myself I’d probably just spill paint everywhere and make a big mess. For everybody’s sake I’d probably do best to stay away._

 

**{Examine window}**

 

_There’s a nice view from here… you can see the black building quite well, as well as Monokuma’s big tree which lies between both buildings. Oh what is this?_

 

_…_

 

_There is a screw on the window keeping it tightly against its hinges. I’m guessing the window is sentenced for some reason, well, I hope nobody is going to need to open this window._

 

**{Talk to Kôzuke}**

 

Hayato: You find anything interesting Kôzuke?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} No man, this is hella out of my area of expertise… I saw arts and craft and thought it could be relaxing.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} But all these bright colours are stressing me more than anything else.

 

Hayato: Hm, I see. So no discoveries on a way out right?

 

Kôzuke: {Rolls toy car on helmet} Nope… the only thing that I’m thinking is that…

 

Kôzuke: {Graps medals} Forget about it, it’s probably dumb.

 

Hayato: No come on say it. Every observation is useful.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Ok fine man… it’s just that. Isn’t this resort a bit weird?

 

Hayato: A bit weird? How so?

 

Kôzuke: Well you know, check these rooms out, you’ve ever seen a art room or a music room or even a library in a summer resort?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} It looks more like a school to me.

 

Hayato: You’re right… these rooms are slightly out of place.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} D’you think that Monokuma set it all up especially for the killing game? That could explain it.

 

Hayato: I have no idea honestly, you do raise a fair point though, thanks for mentioning it.

 

Kôzuke: {Happy} No problem man, glad I could be useful in some way.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} If you need anything else, I’ll be around here… confused probably. This room is still a mystery to me.

 

Hayato: I’ll come say hi in that case, see you around.

 

**{Talk to Rina}**

 

Hayato: Hi Rina, are you… knitting?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Yeah… that a problem to you?

 

Hayato: No, no of course not, I just never didn’t imagine you as the knitting type.

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} What’s the knitting type then huh? Old grannys who shit themselves and need reading glasses?

 

Rina: {Paints nails} A beautiful young girl like myself can appreciate the charm of knitting.

 

Hayato: Oh… ok fair enough. So what are you knitting?

 

Rina: {Exasperated} None of your business omg. Why do you have to be intruding on my private life like that?

 

_Private life? Knitting? Seriously…?_

 

Rina: {Yawns} Knitting is personal art ‘kay?… whatever I decide to do with the yarn is my business only.

 

Hayato: An art? Isn’t it more of a craft in this case?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Omfg, you really don't get how noble this is. Shame on you.

 

Hayato: Okay.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} You’ll understand my struggle once you’re famous.

 

Rina: {Yawns} Oh wait, that’s right you’ll never be famous cuz nobody reads books anymore.

 

Hayato: Hey, w-wait a second.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Sucks to suck boo. Now get the heck out of my face.  

 

…

 

_Rina’s as pleasant as I could have expected, I’m glad I learnt that she’s into knitting though… it’ll be easy to tease her about it later on._

 

_That does it for the arts and craft room, guess I better head to the next room on this floor._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Music Room}**

 

{The music room has the same wallpaper as the rest of the 2nd floor rooms, it sports a grand piano on one corner of the room and many other types of smaller instruments in their respective cases. Wind instruments like flutes and saxophones as well as string instruments like violins and cellos can all be seen scattered along the wall. There is also a shelf filled with cds and a music player in the far right corner of the room lies a grandfather clock which occasionally makes a noise to indicate the hour changing. On the back wall there is a large window identical to the one in the arts and craft room, Reijiro and Yoshi are there}

 

**{Examine Instrument Cases}**

 

_There are a bunch of instruments on the floor here and there… god knows I wouldn’t be able to tell apart one from another, music is definitely not my forte._

 

_I’m not against listening to it but I have zero knowledge when it comes to the theory._

 

**{Examine CD shelves}**

 

_Ha, I’m guessing this is where Monokuma got his country music from last time, these shelves are filled with CDs categorised in very specific genres. Acid pop? Pirate Metal? Wizard Rock?_

 

_Either I’ve lived in a cave for the my whole life or this is just a weird selection of music…_

 

**{Examine Piano}**

 

_Even someone as clueless as me can appreciate that this is a nice piano. It’s painted a very deep shade of blue, I can see my reflection gazing into it… quite fascinating._

 

_The back of it is open so I can see the different strings and mallets. It all looks so complicated yet so simple at the same time… I feel almost hypnotised by the inner workings of the instrument._

 

_Ok that’s it, when I get out of here, I’m learning to play the piano! Future Ultimate Pianist, here I come…_

_I got a chill when I said that, almost if I was going to regret it, huh… I need to stop being so paranoiac._

 

**{Talk to Reijiro}**

 

_Reijiro is looking quite carefully at a small gadget, I wonder what it could be._

 

Hayato: Hi Reijiro, what are you up to?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Have you come to mock me…?

 

Hayato: What, of course not!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I see, your little friend seemed convinced that I was to blame for our problems… yet you claim you are not here to do the same.

 

Hayato: No… I don’t know if you’ve noticed but she isn’t my biggest fan either at the moment.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Very well, then I assume that you and I are in similar situations yes?

 

Hayato: I guess so…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} What an interesting turn of events… either way, I hope for the sake of the group that this masquerade will not stay for too long.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} The group needs a leader like me to stay afloat… I guarantee it.

 

Hayato: Oh… okay.

 

_Ever so modest huh?_

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} If I may ask, what are you doing in the music room, do you have any interest in music?

 

Hayato: Oh uh, not really, I just thought it’d be wise to check every new room you know.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} I see…

 

Hayato: How about you?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I shall have you know that I am classically trained in four instruments, I also have been born gifted with absolute pitch.

 

_Absolute pitch? That means he can identify a note simply by hearing it I think…_

 

Hayato: Damn, that’s pretty cool.

 

Reijiro: Pretty cool indeed, I was comparing my wit to this machine which supposedly can be used to tune instruments.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} My abilities are not too rusty, I can still tell different notes a part perfectly.

 

_Is there anything that this guy cannot do? That’s what I wanna know._

 

**{Examine Grandfather clock}**

 

_This grandfather clock looks really heavy. It’s old and rusty but… it tells the time correctly, I checked on my Resident ID, the clock seems precise. I’m not quite sure what it does here but whatever… it’s nice decoration._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Did you know that the term “grandfather clock” actually comes from the song “My Grandfather’s Clock” from 1876?

 

Hayato: Oh… no I didn’t know that.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} …

 

Hayato: …

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} What are you staring at me for? Say something for heaven’s sake.

 

_Thanks for the useless fact?_

 

_Note to self, Reijiro seems a lot jumpier since Hikari’s attack this morning… Poor guy._

 

**{Examine Window}**

 

_This window looks identical to the one in the other room, same size, same view. This time the tree is really central… Actually, there is one difference with the other window, there is no screw sealing this one shut. Can I open it?_

 

_…_

 

_Huh, so this one can be opened without a problem. Hm… it seems quite odd that one window is sentenced while the other one works perfectly. If I ever have the time and patience for it, I’ll have to ask Monokuma for his reasoning._

 

**{Talk to Yoshi}**

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Howdy there broccoli boy!

 

_Oh dear lord…_

 

Hayato: Hi Yoshi, you look cheerful.

 

Yoshi: Damn straight, this room be perfect for the Yosh’

 

Hayato: Why is that?

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Cuz there be so many puns to be made!

 

Hayato: Oh boy.

 

Yoshi: {Arms extended over head} Ya know why I came to this room?

 

Hayato: To make bad jokes, I’m guessing…

 

Yoshi: Nuh uh! {Points at piano} It’s cuz the Yosh’ had forgotten his keys!

 

Yoshi: {Laughs} Get it! Keys? Like Piano keys?

 

Hayato: Yeah, yeah I got it.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Hm, then why ain’t you laughin’

 

_Am I allowed to say that it was trash or?_

 

Yoshi: D’ya know why the skeleton be joinin’ a band?

 

Hayato: Ugh, why?

 

Yoshi: {Laughs} Cuz he be lookin’ for a trombone! HAHAHA.

 

_Stop… please. Make it stop._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Will you shut up?

 

Yoshi: {Arms extended over head} C’mon it’s hilarious. I be sure that deep down you be enjoyin’ this.

 

_Nope._

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Definitely not.

 

Yoshi: {Bows}Hey, d’ya know why the pianist be bangin’ his head against the piano?

 

Hayato: I don’t want to know Yoshi… please stop.

 

Yoshi: {Laughs} He be playin’ by ear! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

_He walked up to the drumkit and… *BADUMTS*_

 

…

 

_He did the sound effect as well, he went ahead and fucking did it… oh. my._

 

Reijiro: What do we have to do to make him stop.

 

Hayato: It’s all on you Reijiro, I’m getting the hell out of here.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Nonsense, you cannot leave me alone with this clown!

 

Hayato: Yeah I can, good luck!

 

Reijiro: Ghh.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Aw, you leavin’ broccoli? Don’t matter, Hey smartypants, d’ya know why…

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Ggh no!

 

_Aaaand, I’m out! Next room. Let’s go._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Archives}**

 

{The archives is the same size as the two other rooms on this floor. This time the walls are painted a dark shade of grey, giving the room quite a dull and sad atmosphere. To complement with its aura, the room’s only furniture are shelves and cabinets all filled with files of all kinds and a small desk in the center of the room. The files seem to be classified yet the whole room looks to be quite a mess. There is once again a window at the back of the room. Fusume and Oriana are here}

 

**{Talk to Oriana}**

 

Hayato: Oriana? This doesn’t seem to be your type of place… what are you doing here.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Kyah! Um… Hayato, I… um… s-sorry. I’m a bit n-nervous.

 

Hayato: I’ve noticed.

 

Hayato: This place is kind of eerie… why don’t you go to someplace less nerve racking huh?  

 

Oriana: {Shy look} That’s what I d-d-did… uhm… at first. I went to the g-game room… but…

 

Oriana: {Cries} Raiko was there! And she… she s-scare me!

 

_Understable… truth is Raiko also scares me in a way. So I imagine that it must be tough for someone like Oriana._

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} So… so I f-followed Fusume, I felt like she uh… c-c-could keep me s-safe!

 

Oriana: {Cries} B-but, she c-came to this s-s-scary room!

 

Hayato: Ah, I see, that explains it.

 

Oriana: And now, s-she’s concentrated on reading some f-files and I’m all alone!

 

Oriana: {Cries} And I’m s-so… so… scared!

 

Hayato: Aw, it’ll be fine Oriana, I’m sure Fusume won't let anything happen to you.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} She said that s-she would uh… spend time with me when she w-was done… but…

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} Seeing as things a-a-are g-going… I think it’s probably… d-definitely, not going to h-happen.

 

_Fusume seems to be fascinated by what she’s reading… maybe there’s important stuff in some of these files, I should probably take a look at them myself._

 

**{Examine File Cabinets}**

 

_These are just filled with hundreds and hundreds of files… Judging by the subcategories that I can read, these seem to be about pretty grim events…_

 

_“Serial killers”, “Serial Kidnappers” “Murders”_

 

_And for some weird reason this doesn’t surprise me at all._

 

**{Examine Window}**

 

_Just like the in the past two rooms, here’s a window on the far wall… I should check if it can be opened or not…_

 

_…_

 

_Hm, I opened it. So it’s definitely only the arts and craft window that is sentenced. Weird._

 

**{Examine Desk}**

 

_There’s an open file on the desk, it reads “Hope’s Peak 80th class” . That sounds oddly familiar… I should-_

 

_Gah… the moment I started thinking about it, my head started hurting real bad. As if I was trying to access something off limits in my brain._

 

_I need to read this file. There’s gotta be something important in there._

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Stop.

 

Hayato: Aghh…

 

Fusume: {Grabs file} This is not any of your business… please refrain from touching this file.

 

_Dammit._

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Hayato: Why can’t I read it Fusume?

 

Fusume: {Plays with Shuriken} I am still in the middle of my lecture of the file. I would like to be aware of all its information before sharing it with any of you.

 

Hayato: But why? What does this file contain that I can’t see?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Sensitive information… about us.

 

Hayato: About us?

 

_Wait… is she saying that…_

 

Hayato: Are we the 80th class?

 

Fusume: {Thoughtful} It… it definitely seems that way. That is why I must make sure that nothing else is amiss.

 

Hayato: Nothing else? That means that there is already something wrong! What is it?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Ngh, you got me…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Fine, if you really need to know, there might be someone dangerous in our midst.

 

_Someone dangerous… in our midst?_

 

Hayato: Whaaat?

 

Fusume: As you have noticed, these files mostly contain information about killers and criminals, and it appears that one of these lawbreakers hides in our ranks.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} To avoid chaos… We must keep this to ourselves. Understood?

 

Hayato: But… but… are you sure? Are you 100% sure that someone like this is here with us.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} The file does not seem to lie… that is all I can tell you for now.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Now give me some space, I want to be able to concentrate on this…

 

Fusume: {Confident} I shall keep you posted, I promise. Now, go and investigate , I’m sure you still have places to visit.

 

_A criminal… here with us? There is just no way… I won’t believe that one of my friends could be somebody like that. I’m sure Fusume just read it wrong or something. Yeah that’s it… she’ll just call me in a couple of hours to tell me she was wrong._

 

_I guess all I can do for now is leave her to it and continue my exploration of the building… I’ll keep in mind that I need to come back to this room though… it definitely is going to contain some sort of important information._

 

 _I_ _know it!_

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

_That’s it for the second floor, I’ve checked out all three rooms, time to check what the top floor has to offer._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 3rd Floor}**

 

{Scene opens on a big area with a dome-shaped ceiling. The entire floor looks like an observatory with a big telescope pointed to the sky, astronomy books kept tidily on bookcases and scientific looking material in the different corners of the room} The walls and ceiling are painted dark blue with stars and planets scattered around the mimic the space, Shinto and Yoko are here}

 

_The third floor was different than the two other floors in that there were no “rooms” so to speak. The floor was the room. I’m guessing it’s supposed to be an observatory of sorts but… the roof is closed and has no window so… I’m not quite sure what you’re supposed to be observing with that huge telescope._

 

**{Examine Bookshelves}**

 

_Hm, books about stars, planets and galaxies. Seeing books like this makes me put everything into perspective… I mean, some of us here have the biggest egos because we’re Ultimate Students and whatnot but in the grandness of things… we’re all minuscule._

 

_Deep stuff… takeaway from this mini-rant is that people should pipe down about how great they are. Not targeting anyone in particular ahem…_

 

**{Examine Telescope}**

 

_Still kind of unsure what the point of this is telescope is… there’s nothing to see except the ceiling._

 

_Hmm… this seems oddly pointless._

 

**{Talk to Shinto and Yoko}**

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} You know what Hayato, I love this room.

 

Hayato: You do?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} You see, my dear Shinto loves observing the stars… it’s like this room was made for him.

 

Shinto: That’s right! I feel like I’m going to spend a lot of time here.

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} These stars are synonymous with our relationship… it’s a habit of ours to watch the star together every evening. They remind us of the beauty of the world…

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} And thanks to this observatory we can do that here too!

 

Hayato: That’s cute and all but… how can you see the stars? The telescope only points to the ceiling…

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} Are you serious?

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Don’t judge him honey, Hayato simply hasn’t pushed the telescope button yet.

 

Hayato: The telescope button? What is that?

 

Shinto: {Bends forward with finger pointing} Why don’t you check for yourself. There’s a blue button on the telescope handle, go ahead and give it a push.

 

_Okay…_

 

**{Examine Telescope}**

 

_I got closer to the telescope and pressed on the blue button on the handle and then…_

 

{The roof of the observatory slowly opens up to reveal a panoramic open space. The evening sky can be seen through the gap}

 

Hayato: Oh my god!

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} You see now? D’you realise how great this place is?

 

Yoko: {Kisses framed picture of Shinto} We’re going to be able to watch the stars in so much detail!

 

_So… the roof can be opened up thanks to this button…_

 

Hayato: I… I had no idea such a room was in this building.

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} Pretty damn impressive huh?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Monokuma told us that the roof can’t always be open for like aeration reasons or whatnot.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} But when it’s open we’re damn free to look to the sky and be happy with ourselves.

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} You said it.

 

_I’m glad to see that they’re doing fine… despite everything that happened yesterday. In a sense, I guess that they are lucky to have each other in this situation. The rest of us are alone… I wish… I wish I could talk to Hikari again._

 

_…_

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Welp, seeing the sky reminds me that it’s almost night time.

 

_What? Already? It feels like I just arrived in the building less than an hour ago… Time flies huh._

 

{Roof closes}

 

Yoko: Alright, we should probably head off to dinner then. I’m starving.

 

_So am I… I basically haven’t eaten anything since breakfast._

 

Hayato: Alright, let’s go then-

 

{The monitor in the room turns on, Monokuma can be seen in his usual jacuzzi} 

 

Monokuma: What’s up y’all! I hope you had a fun day exploring the yellow building and the resort as a whole.

 

Monokuma: Without further ado, I’ve got an important announcement for you bastards, reception desk, in five minutes.

 

Monokuma: Don’t be late.

 

{Back to normal}

 

Yoko: {Pulling on choker} There goes dinner I guess…

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Don’t you worry honey, I’m sure it won’t take long. Then we can go get some food.

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} Sure thing. {Neutral expression} We’ll see you there Hayato.

 

_Shinto and Yoko left._

 

_…_

 

_Alright, I don’t want to be late… I’d better go to the reception desk._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st Floor}**

 

**{Leave Building}**

 

**{Move to Black Building - 1st Floor}**

 

**{Move to Aula}**

 

{All 14 students appear in the main aula}

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} The day comes to a close, I hope that everyone did the investigating that they wanted to do.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} You damn right I investigated that pool though!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Can you be any more useless?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Hey it wasn’t just me! Jessie was with me doing nothing!

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Oopsie! _Désolée!_ At least we had a good time right?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Sitting idly when we should seek a way out of here is quite foolish…

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} You mean as foolish as watching two of your classmates die?

 

Reijiro: Ngh…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Oh no, Hikari’s still in pissed off mode. She scares me.

 

Hikari: {Snarls with angry expression} I’m not gonna forgive this coward any time soon.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} I am… no coward.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Well… you did see Kyia’s body and do nothing about it.

 

Kenji: {Furious} So did you bitch! You also saw Kyia and left him there!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Wrong, I didn’t do nothing… I actually acted upon my discovery.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} I just decided to have fun, that’s all.

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} You… you twisted bitch.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} That is enough, you will keep the childish argument for later. We should prepare ourselves for the bear’s arrival.

 

Monokuma: {Appears} The bear has arrived.

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyaaah! He’s a-arrived!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} I’ve arrived!

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Are you seriously gonna repeat each other’s words like that?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} What do you want Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: {Flips to show dark side} First things first I gotta say that I’m impressed, y’all are already squabbling and I haven't even said my part yet.

 

Shinto: But what is your part?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Have you c-come to open up m-m-more of the resort?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Or is he simply here to boast…?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} No, no… you see. I know what’s gonna happen in the coming days.

 

Hayato: What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} You bastards are still shocked by the death of your classmates but you decide to be hopeful.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Not everybody’s being hopeful to be fair…

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Who the hell are you talking to?

 

Monokuma: Anyway, this climate of hope continues and you promise that no murder is going to happen and blah blah blah… it’s all bullshit.

 

Hayato: It’s no bullshit! No murder is actually going to-

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Shut up! I’ve seen it before, you think that everything is going to be fine. You start to trust each other! And then… you get betrayed.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} This… will not happen.

 

Hayato: It would never happen to us. None of us here are capable of murder.

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Well, Raiko is.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} True… but as I said I won’t kill just yet… it’s too early to put my ass on the line.

 

Hayato: R-right. Anyways a murder won’t happen.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Of course it will, it just… takes a long time.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} You see, the period between the first and second trial is always the most boring.

 

Yoko: {Awkward} How would… you know that?

 

Monokuma: Doesn’t matter. The fact is that y’all always take ages to kill soooo, because I don’t want to get bored this time.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} I’m going to introduce your second motive tonight!

 

Hayato: What?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} So… soon?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Ain’t we gettin’ some breathin’ time?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Nuh uh. The motive will be unveiled tonight, so hopefully one of y’all will decide to murder real soon and we can get the show on the road again.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} N-no… we won’t kill again.

 

Oriana: {Cries} I don’t w-want to go through the c-c-class t-trial again!

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} This is so cruel.

 

Jessie: {Sad} We just lost Kyia-kun and Fukami-chan… I can’t handle this again

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Well tough shit. Now, if you’re done yapping let me get to the motive.

 

_What is it this time? The first motive, those videos… it was responsible for Fukami and Kyia’s deaths._

 

{Flashback}

 

Monokuma: {On tablet} And this is how the Ota corporation went bankrupt after its leader Fukami Ota went missing. The young entrepreneur, still stuck in the resort, was ruined, and she didn’t even know it yet!

 

Fukami: {Holds head and bends backwards} Ruined? no way… not me.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_The first motive is what caused the first murder… could it be that this second motive… no. There’s no way that one of us will die again. I have faith in this group._

 

Monokuma: {Curious} Now, before I reveal everything I will call out your names two by two. The resident that you are called with will be your partner.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Partner?

 

Monokuma: For this motive you will be in pairs, I’ll explain the rest just after, now be quiet and listen for who you’ll be paired with.

 

_We’re going to have partners… And then what? This could be an attempt to bring the group further apart as a whole. I don’t like where this is going._

 

Monokuma: Hikari and Kôzuke.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Oh… uh, I uh…  respect you Hikari, I hope we will get along and uh…

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} I have nothing against you Kôzuke, but keep quiet alright?

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} Nyaah! S-sorry.

 

_So Hikari’s with Kôzuke… guess this won’t be my chance to talk to her either._

 

Monokuma: Yoshi and Oriana.

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Ayt ayt, as the performers of the group, the Yosh’ be sure that we’ll be a great pair!

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Y-yes… thank y-you for the k-k-kind words… I hope I won’t b-be too much of a d-d-dead weight.

 

Monokuma: Reijiro and Rina.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, I see.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, what now. On a scale of annoyance from 1 to 13 he’s a solid 11… a celebrity like me shouldn’t have to stick with the pleb.

 

Monokuma: Tadao and Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Ooh, interesting. You’re an intriguing one Tadao darling, {Evil smile} We’re going to have tons of fun together.

 

Tadao: {Sombre} …

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Surprise surprise, the two weirdos are partners.

 

Monokuma: Shinto and Jessie.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Alright, let’s get along well, Shinto-kun.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Of course-

 

Yoko: {Angry} WAIT A GODDAMN SECOND! WHY IS SHINTO NOT WITH ME?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Come on, darling, no need to scream.

 

Yoko: {Angry} Do you not care? We’re not paired up and you just don’t give a shit. You like her is that it?

 

Shinto: N-no, of course not.

 

Jessie: {Stroking chin} You shouldn’t get angry Yoko-chan, I’m not interested.

 

Yoko: MONOKUMA! WHY?

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Hey! I make the choices here, pipe down! It’d be boring if the couple was together, so I decided to switch it up.

 

Yoko: {Angry} This is not fair!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} You can write a letter of complaint, now I’m going to continue my listing and you better be quiet.

 

Yoko: Grrrr…

 

Monokuma: Where was I… oh yes, next Kenji and Yoko.

 

Yoko: {Angry} Fuck you Monokuma! You’re separating me from my Shinto. I’ll never accept any one else as my partner.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Glad to be with you too, partner! Well, it could have been worse, you are pretty fit so…

 

Shinto: {Frowns} Back up asshole, she’s my girlfriend.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, whatever.

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} Like a modern knight, my Shinto flies to my rescue… oh, how tragic that we are to be separated from one another.

 

_In all honesty, I’ve never seen Shinto act like this… guess he would get defensive around his girlfriend._

 

Monokuma: And finally, the last pair is Hayato and Fusume.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Very well, I trust that we will make a good team Hayato.

 

Hayato: Yeah, o-of course!

 

_Fusume’s probably the best person I could have been paired with… we get along pretty well and I know I can trust her to keep us safe. Looks like I got lucky this time._

 

Monokuma: That concludes it for the pairings, please stand next to your partner.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, do we have to?

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} That’s an order!

 

_Begrudgingly, we shuffled around to stand next to our designated partner._

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} So… what do these pairings mean Monokuma?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} And w-why are we p-p-paired up boy-girl.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} You’re expecting us to fuck?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Not happening big guy.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} No, not quite. These partnerships are going to be important because from now on… your lives depend on one another.

 

Hayato: What does that mean…?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} It means that if one of y’all dies… their partner will be punished.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFF

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} Wh-what?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Oh no… oh nonononono.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} What do you mean punished? Are you talking about execution?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Wouldn’t you like to know, I’ll be keeping this a secret for the moment.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} All you gotta know is that you don’t want your partner dying… or your life expectancy will suddenly decrease upupupu.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} How… intriguing.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} This is… horrible.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} A murder now costs two lives instead of one, how disastrous.

 

Hayato: Wait, how is this going to incentivise us to kill? Why would that encourage it?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Well, a few reasons, you can harm someone you want to harm without directly having to harm them… it’s pretty practical especially if that someone is stronger than you for example.

 

Yoko: {Scared} Ggh, I’m paired up with the strongest one here… does that make me a target?

 

Shinto: {Serious} I won’t let anything happen to you Yoko, I promise.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Neither will I… don’t worry.

 

Monokuma: Secondly… well let’s just say that some additional perks of committing a murder will be announced when the time is right.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} What? You’re not telling us everything right now?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Nope, you’re just gonna have to trust me that it is very advantageous to kill under this new motive.

 

Monokuma: That’s all you’re getting tonight.

 

…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} This… this is…

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Alrighty, I’m guessing some of y’all will now have to start planning their murders, hopefully the yellow building will be a source of inspiration, I’ll see you tomorrow for some additional information.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} But trust me… you don’t want to miss on this opportunity. You better hurry to get that kill.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Adios. Sweet dreams upupu. {Leaves}

 

…

 

_We… stayed in silence for a minute or so… gobsmacked by this new development._

 

_Any of us could now kill two people at once… Monokuma made it this much easier to take our friends’ lives… This is bad._

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I don’t think there’s any use in discussing this right now… We’re all shocked.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} You bet your ass we’re shocked.

 

Oriana: {Cries} I don’t w-want to die.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} We should all have a good night’s sleep and figure out what we are going to do tomorrow morning.

 

Fusume: {Confident} But I, Fusume Ebisawa, promise that I will keep you all safe.

 

Shinto: We should go to sleep you’re right… I’m too tired and… shocked to think straight.

 

Yoko: {Pull on choker} Same here… this is quite the announcement.

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} We will all be more prepared to discuss safety measures tomorrow, for now… everybody should be careful to lock their rooms and sleep.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} That is… probably for the best, we do not want to act impulsively under the shock of the motive.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} I don’t need your approval.

 

Reijiro: Fine.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Alright, good night everyone… we’ll do our best tomorrow. {Leaves}

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} She’ll keep us safe huh? I doubt it. {Leaves}

 

Raiko: {Giggles} What an interesting turn of events hehehe…  {Leaves}

 

_Everyone gradually left to their respective rooms leaving only Fusume and I in the aula._

 

Fusume: … We’ll manage through this Hayato.

 

Hayato: Yeah… we have to.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I trust you to help me maintain order tomorrow. This will be quite a battle. {Leaves}

 

_Alright… better do like them and go sleep, no point in staying here by myself._

 

**{Move to Room hallway}**

 

***CLICK CLICK***

 

_What the hell? Why is my door not opening. The key won’t turn in the lock… oh god, what is this?_

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Oh Hi there, I forgot to warn you.

 

Hayato: Ugh, Monokuma, what now?

 

Monokuma: {Sweats} Don’t be so rude, this is for your own safety.

 

Hayato: Just tell me what you did, so I can get inside my room.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} I have decided that murders inside one’s room were pretty boring so I decided to add a layer of security.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} To open your door you’ll have to use your key _and_ scan your Resident ID, like so.

 

_He grabbed my Resident ID from my jacket pocket and and waved it in front of the door handle, causing a little ringing sound in response._

 

Monokuma: Now you can enter your room. You’re welcome for making sure your rooms are safe! Of course, only your own ID will open your room, so don’t go trying and opening other people’s rooms.

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} That’s it for me, Monokuma out. {Disappears}

 

_Okay then… I guess it’s kinda reassuring to know that nobody can enter my room, while I’m holding on to my Resident ID, I can sleep on both ears then._

 

**{Move to Hayato’s room}**

 

_Entering my room, I dropped my clothes and immediately fell on my bed._

 

_It’s a new day, we’re over the first class trial, we have a new building to live in and we can now access the outside resort._

 

_It’s a new day, but I can’t say that I’m feeling good, because this feels way too familiar. This new motive is coming in very early and I fear for what this might do to the group._

 

_Two lives for the price of one… at least I’m paired up with Fusume who I know can defend herself but still… no one of us will be crazy enough to attempt a murder again right?_

 

_My head heavy with questions, it took me a long time before I finally managed to fall asleep and let go of my worries for this short period of time. Little did I know, this moment of serenity wouldn’t last long._

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: You know what I hate with all my heart?

 

Monokuma: Makeup! What a dumb human invention that is.

 

Monokuma: Makeup just gives you false promises of beauty that won’t actually be fulfilled.

 

Monokuma: If you meet a girl and she’s wearing makeup, you’re bound to eventually be disappointed when you see her without it.

 

Monokuma: That’s it, makeup just set ups a future disappointment. If you’re ugly just accept it dammit!

 

Monokuma: Don’t give others the impression that you’re good looking by deceiving them, by effectively lying to them!

 

Monokuma: Makeup is for liars! That’s why you’ll never see me wearing any type of makeup.

 

Monokuma: What you get is the real thing with this bear… not need for lies and subterfuge.

 

Monokuma: Obviously I was born with perfect features so I guess I’m lucky in that domain.

 

Monokuma: What if you’re not perfect like me? Well, too bad, you’ll just have to live with it I guess!

 

Monokuma: Just accept your ugliness upupu!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already a new motive? Who will give in to temptation and commit the second murder and what additional perks could Monokuma be talking about?
> 
> Free time events start next chapter so please vote for your free time picks in the comments or using this link : https://www.strawpoll.me/17176282
> 
> As usual, comments and feedback are very appreciated,
> 
> That's it for me, I'll start working on part 2 as soon as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next one :)


	17. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Daily Life part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back at the resort!! Let's see what happens now that Monokuma revealed his latest motive, free time slots go to Raiko and Fusume, enjoy :)

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a Jacuzzi, holding some sort of cocktail glass in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Gooood Morning! This is your director speaking, it’s now 8:00 AM! Look out the window, the sun is shining and the breeze is cool. A perfect weather to kill wouldn’t you say?

Get ready for a spectacular day everyone!

 

_It took me ages to fall asleep last night… I wish I could stay in bed just a little bit longer but no, I need to head off to breakfast and meet the others._

_We have to discuss Monokuma’s motive and figure out a way to keep everyone safe._

 

_Also I’m starving, I basically haven’t eaten since yesterday morning._

 

_Let’s just get going._

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Talk to Kenji}**

 

Hayato: Good morning Kenji!

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} *Sigh* It’s you, sup.

 

Hayato: Are you okay? You seem out of it.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I do?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Ugh, I don’t know, this whole new motive shit is stressing me the fuck out.

 

Hayato: Yeah, I get that…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} No, no you don’t. I’m the strongest one here y’feel me. That’s why I haven’t felt threatened at all this far, but now…

 

Hayato: I know what you mean, somebody could attack Yoko to get to you.

 

Kenji: Tch… they better not or I’ll kill the motherfucker…

 

…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} The fuck you looking at? It’s okay if it’s in self-defense.

 

Hayato: But it wouldn’t actually be in self-defense would it?

 

Kenji: {Furious} …

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} You talk too much bro… you should be careful about that.

 

Hayato: W-what?

 

Kenji: {Clenched fist} Stay out of my way.

 

_With that he pushed me out of the way and stormed off towards the cafeteria._

 

_I talk too much? And… was that a threat just then? I should probably be cautious around this guy…_

 

_…_

 

_Enough daydreaming, I should head to the restaurant._

 

**{Move to Black Building - Second Floor}**

 

**{Move to Restaurant}**

 

{Scene opens up to show the cafeteria with the whole group but Raiko present}

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You’re late again Hayato.

 

Hayato: Eep, s-sorry.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Hm, it does not matter just… sit down and let us get this underway.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} …

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} …

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} …

 

_Everybody seems rather tense after Monokuma unveiled his latest motive last night…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} These partnerships are going to be important because from now on… your lives depend on one another.

 

Hayato: What does that mean…?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} It means that if one of y’all dies… their partner will be punished.

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFF

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} Wh-what?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Oh no… oh nonononono.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} What do you mean punished? Are you talking about execution?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Wouldn’t you like to know, I’ll be keeping this a secret for the moment.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} All you gotta know is that you don’t want your partner dying… or your life expectancy will suddenly decrease upupupu.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_I understand how stressing this is but come on guys… no need to look so gloomy._

 

Jessie: {Waving} Come sit with me Hayato-kun!

 

Hayato: Okay.

 

_Seeing how she is the only one who seems in a relatively good mood, I think I’ll oblige, I feel like everybody else has the potential to hit me._

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I’ll be honest, I’d rather not have to do this every morning… quite clearly the leadership system of this group is useless.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Mmph…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Anyways, this new motive means we have to do something in order to stay safe so I’ll stay here while we discuss these things.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Just make it quick Fusume.

 

Fusume: Very well.

 

_It seems that Fusume has kind of taken the role of leader from Kyia and Reijiro who both dropped from their function for obvious reasons. It hasn’t actually been made explicit that she is the leader but I feel like everyone trusts her enough for her to be in that position._

 

Rina: {Annoyed} C’mon then, we’re all waiting here.

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} I shall make my points brief.

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Fusume: {Confident} Thank you all for listening, I know that last night’s motive reveal is probably troubling more than one of us.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, you said it.

 

Oriana: {Cries} I don’t w-wanna die!

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} It’s still confusing to me that Monokuma would give us a new motive so soon after the last trial…

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} It’s like we’ve got no time to get back to normal… we have to go straight back to the killing.

 

Fusume: I understand your concerns however… please think about it. This motive… is not really a motive.

 

Kôzuke: {Surprised} Huh?

 

Hayato: What do you mean Fusume?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Hm, you see… this motive is simply telling us that killing someone will affect two people instead of one.

 

Fusume: {Confident} And that’s essentially it.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, she has got a point. This motive is perhaps making it easier for us to commit a murder, but it is not actually giving us any reason to kill.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} No reason to kill you say?

 

Fusume: Take the first motive, these videos played with our feelings and made us want to go back home to protect the people and things we live for.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} The v-video showed me… uh… h-h-horrible things…

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} I’m pretty sure that we all saw things that we didn’t want to see.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} The videos appealed to our emotions and our fears.

 

Hikari: {Sad} It’s by doing this that Monokuma got to Fukami…

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} And it’s cuz of these videos that the first murder occured.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Ach, please don’t be remindin’ us of them things…

 

Fusume: {Confident} What you need to understand is that this new motive does not actually give us any reason to kill.

 

Hayato: It doesn’t?

 

Fusume: {Face resting on hands} I have seen my fair share of killers and I can tell just by looking at all of you that nobody here comes close to being a potential killer.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Can you really be sure of that man…?

 

Fusume: {Confident} I am convinced. Nobody here is capable of committing a murder.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Fukami and Kyia only did what they did because they felt like they had no choice… They were good people also.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Let me stop you right there ninja girl.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} What do you mean to say?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} You claim that nobody here is capable of killing someone but that’s only cuz Raiko isn’t here

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} We know that the bitch could kill one of us just for her own fun.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} She did say such things at the class trial didn’t she?

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} She… tried killing Kyia.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} She wouldn’t a-actually kill one of us r-right?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I find it hard to believe that she would.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} What do you mean by that?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} She has already said it many times since yesterday.

 

Reijiro: {Glares} She will not commit a murder “this early” in the killing game”

 

Hayato: That’s right! She said she didn’t want to risk losing the game so soon.

 

Rina: {Scared} So soon? Does that mean she thinks that there are gonna be more deaths?

 

Reijiro: I believe so yes…

 

_Actually, Fukami said something similar right before the murder two nights ago…_

 

{Flashback} 

 

Fukami: It would be a bad move on her behalf to kill this early in the game as we would automatically suspect her…

 

Kôzuke: What do you mean this early? You think there are going to be multiple murders? But I thought we said we weren't going to let that happen man.

 

_It is quite a statement she made… What if? No. No, I can’t afford to think like her. Realistically, nobody here seems capable of such a crime… Even Raiko… she wouldn’t kill someone would she? It’s too horrible of a thing seriously._

 

Fukami: {Stoic} As much as I do hate to say it, this outcome does seem… inevitable to me, especially given Monokuma’s motives, that is unless we find a way out of this resort, that should be our main concern from tomorrow on.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_We were already worried by Raiko and back then, Fukami already understood how Raiko functionned… she definitely was really smart, it’s such a shame that she ended up… argh, I can’t think like that!_

 

Hayato: I agree with Reijiro.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} How surprising.

 

Hayato: W-wait hear me out…

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} Da floor be yours!

 

Hayato: As Raiko made clear last night, her main goal in the killing game is to have fun by… messing with us.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Tch, twisted bitch…

 

Hayato: This means that if she was to commit a murder and fail to get away with it…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} She would miss out on more opportunity to play her malicious game.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} _C’est triste…_ she is the Ultimate Schemer, I guess.

 

Fusume: Either way, I think that we can trust that she won’t try to kill anyone just yet…

 

Hikari: {Snarls with angry expression} Oh so you trust her now? I see…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} That’s not what I said…

 

Hikari: I’m getting tired of listening to all of you talk… can we just skip to the important news you had to tell us Fusume?

 

Fusume: Very well, the way I see it this motive actually encourages us to protect each other.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Protect each other?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yes, our lives now also depend on someone else’s, therefore we should make sure that our partner is safe.

 

Shinto: I see… so this means that if we were to protect our partner it would be hard for someone to try to kill them.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I mean, it’s still possible isn’t it?

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} It seems pretty _комплицирано,_ the killer would risk being seen by their victim’s partner.

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} And if we knew who the killer was… they wouldn’t stand a chance in the class trial.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} That logic… finna stand.

 

_It would definitely discourage anyone from trying anything if there was always a potential witness around…_

 

Reijiro: {Flips through book pages} A murder… only happened because someone was left alone for long enough time for the killer to strike.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Gh… if we hadn’t let Fukami alone then both her and Kyia might still be alive man…

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Kyia…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} It’s all because of the clown’s stupid accident…  

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Wawawa?

 

Yoshi: {Looking through hair, bitter expression} Don’t look at me like that…

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Y-Yoshi?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} My bad… just don’t go forgettin’ that the accident was the bear’s fault ayt?

 

Jessie: {Frightened} Yoshi-kun… just got so scary for a second.

 

_Yoshi’s change of expression… he suddenly looked so angry, it’s not the first time I see him like that as well… Something’s up with him, this time I’m sure I’m not imagining it._

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Either way… Yoshi’s right, the accident was Monokuma’s fault not his… there’s no point in arguing about it now.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Tch, whatever… I don’t really care, to be honest

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It is also counterproductive to reminisce about the death of two of our classmates, the only thing that matter is keeping everyone safe now.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Kind of like you failed to keep Kyia and Fukami safe huh?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Please, there is no point in bringing this up aga-

 

Hikari: You’re a coward Reijiro, that’s all there is to it.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Mmph, I have no interest in knowing what you think of me…

 

Hikari: {Snarls with angry expression} You have no interest in any of us either! All you care about is yourself!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Enough. Let me finish and then you two can go your own way.

 

Jessie: {Pouting} প্রকৃতপক্ষে, stop arguing please!

 

Hikari: {Sad} Fine, just get it over quickly please.

 

Reijiro: I am not the warmonger here…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Just shut up yeah?

 

Hayato: Fusume… please continue.

 

Fusume: Thank you, I shall just get to the meat of my argument.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I propose that starting from now, we stay with our partners at all time.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} You mean like a buddy system?

 

Fusume: Essentially yes, as I previously said, by always having your partner in sight, it will make it almost impossible for anyone to murder.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} But… you just said that no one of us was capable of killing…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I said that, however, we do not know what tricks Monokuma has in his bag, I would rather be cautious.

 

Hayato: So you want us to be with our partners at all times then?

 

Fusume: Yes that is it, I believe we should try to remain in pairs as often as possible,

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Except at night obviously…

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} Doesn’t that m-mean that we could be in d-d-d-danger at night?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} With Monokuma’s new security system in our rooms, I think we are actually the safest in our rooms.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Exactly, I would not worry about what happens after the night time announcement, as long as you stay in your room, you should be fine.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Hold on a second, I don’t wanna be spending all my precious time with any of you.

 

Rina: {Angry} Especially not with this loser.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Mmph, I’m assuming you are referring to me.

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Damn right… why the hell would I wanna spend time with this guy.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Perhaps because it could help you stay safe…

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ew, no thanks… you’ve seen how skinny this guy is as well? He’s not keeping me safe from shit…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Would you rather die?

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} That’s not a threat is it?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} No, of course not… I just think that us sticking in our pairs is the best way to make sure that everyone stays safe.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Whatever, you can follow me from afar if you want Reijiro but don’t expect me to actually talk to you…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, I see.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Is anyone else against such a buddy system?

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} I d-don’t mind spending t-t-time with uh… Yoshi.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} The pleasure be all mine Music Box!

 

_At least these two seem to be happy._

 

Yoko: {Awkward} I… I have a problem with it!

 

Fusume: What now?

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} I don’t wanna spend my days with Kenji!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} What? The fuck have I done to you?

 

Yoko: {Pissed off} I wanna be with Shinto alright! This isn’t fair!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} We did not make the pairings Yoko, you cannot blame us for the ways things are.

 

Yoko: Just let me be with Shinto and Kenji can just stay with Jessie.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} I wouldn’t mind that actually Yoko-chan, if it makes you happy…

 

Fusume: {Confident} No, it would defeat the whole idea of this system if we were to mix up the pairings.

 

Yoko: {Pissed off} What!!?

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} It’s okay dear, we can just hang out as a foursome? Like that we don’t break the buddy system.

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} You… you jerk. Why do you never back me up?!

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Yoko my love, I just don’t think we should be making a scene like that… let’s just agree to this and-

 

Yoko: {Pissed off} I DON’T WANT TO BE WITH KENJI!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Seriously, the fuck have I done?

 

Yoko: {Awkward} I know guys like you, you only think with your dick… just because I’m attractive you’re gonna… ugh I don’t even wanna think about it.

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} Hey, don’t act like you know me like that…

 

Yoko: {Pissed off} Are you seriously not going to back me up on this Shinto?

 

Shinto: {Sad} Listen, Yoko…

 

Yoko: Fine. Suit yourself, you’ve said your piece Fusume, now I’m going to go.

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression} Have fun with Jessie… jerk. {Leaves}

 

Shinto: {Sad} Ngh…

 

…

 

_So yeah… that just happened_

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Shouldn’t somebody go after her man?

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} I… I…  

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} I’ll go.

 

Shinto: {Sad} Kenji…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Save it, I’ll try to stay with her, your little system better work Fusume…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Thank you Kenji.

 

Kenji: See y’all later. {Leaves}

 

…

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} Yoko… why…

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} It’ll be okay Shinto-kun… don’t worry about her too much!

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Ah young love… how cute.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I hope that nobody else has any objections…

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Actually, I have a question.

 

Fusume: *sigh* Go ahead.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} What’s going to happen for Tadao… he can’t exactly spend his time with Raiko can he?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Well um…

 

_Shoot… I hadn’t thought about that either._

 

Fusume: I think that-

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} I’ll manage. No need to worry about me.

 

Fusume: {Surprised} Oh uh… are you sure.

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Yes, I am.

 

Kôzuke: {Rolls toy car on helmet} Okay then man, if you say so.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I think that we have spoken at length… it is now time to go our own ways…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} At the end of the day, you all can do whatever you want but I would advise that you respect this pairing system… for your own safety.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I guess it’s the best way for us to remains safe huh…

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} We’re gonna be there for each other yay!

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} A-ah! I feel better now!

 

Fusume: Good… I am glad that you are all taking this so well.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} It’s an okay idea at best.

 

Fusume: What?

 

Hikari: {Sad} But… I can’t say that I have any better idea at the moment so…

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} I guess I’ll follow your advice for now.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Thank you Hikari.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Don’t think that it means that I trust you or anything… I’m just doing what’s best for my safety.

 

Fusume: Very well.

 

_Hikari’s still not going to trust anyone… I really wish I could just talk to her…_

 

Hikari: {Softly} Come on Kôzuke, let’s go and do something of our day.

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} Y-yeah okay! Definitely.

 

Hikari: {Sad} I’ll see the rest of you later, maybe…

 

Kôzuke: Have a nice day everyone!

 

_They both left._

 

Fusume: That is it for my announcements… now, go and live your lives.

 

Shinto: {Looks to floor} …

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up}  _Ha en bra dag_ everybody!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, whatever…

 

Reijiro: {Points at Fusume} You.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Yes?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Thank you… for being a better leader than I was

 

Fusume: {Blushes} Oh… uh, thank you Reijiro.

 

_Did Reijiro just compliment someone? No way!_

 

…

 

Hayato: You’re turning red Fusume. Somebody’s a little flustered by Reijiro’s nice words.

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out kunai} No. I am not. A ninja is not affected by their emotions.

 

Hayato: O-okay… sorry!

 

_Note to self, don’t joke around with Fusume._

 

…

 

_Little by little, all the remaining pairs left the restaurant leaving once again only Fusume and I._

 

Fusume: {Hand resting on hands} I think that this was… relatively successful.

 

Hayato: It went as well as it could have with all the strong personalities here, I think you did well Fusume,

 

Fusume: Thank you… Hopefully, the group will realise that this is the best way to keep everyone safe…

 

Hayato: I think everyone here is smart enough to understand that… we shouldn’t worry about it too much.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hand} Hm… It would be wise to still check on everyone tonight to make sure that everybody stay with their partner…

 

_She looks worried that people won’t follow her system… I mean with people like Rina and Yoko who rejected the idea immediately, I can understand her concern._

 

_I honestly hope that people will follow her advice though… it definitely would encourage people not to murder… not that anybody would do it anyway. We’ve been over this. None of us here are killers. There will not be another murder. I’m sure of it._

 

_…_

 

Hayato: So, what do you want to do today?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I have no specific plans in mind.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Why don’t you go and spend the day the way you please, I will follow you wherever you decide to go.

 

Hayato: Oh uh, you sure you want to do that?

 

Fusume: {Content} Absolutely, just do not mind me. I will not interfere with your daily life.

 

Hayato: Okay then…

 

_Great so I’m gonna have Fusume stalking me today huh… who am I kidding, this is a good thing, I know that I’ll be safe with her around._

 

_…_

 

_Guess it’s up to me then, what do I want to do today?_

 

**{Free Time starts}**

 

**{Exit Black Building}**

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st floor}**

 

**{Move to Game Room}**

 

{Raiko and Tadao stand in different corners of the room}

 

**{Talk to Raiko}**

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} If it isn’t my favorite author that came to say hi. I’m surprised that someone actually wants to talk to me hehe.

 

_Do I really want to spend time with Raiko?_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Alright then, it’s the game room, so let’s play some games together Hayato!

 

Fusume: {Confident} I shall go talk to Tadao if you want to spend time with Raiko, do not hesitate to call out of help if anything… suspicious happens.

 

…

 

_I spent the morning playing different board games with Raiko, unsurprisingly she smashed me in every single one of them. I guess that being a good tactician comes with her talent._

 

_I think we grew a little closer._

 

Raiko: {Head tilted} It’s your turn to play Hayato… choose your next move carefully

 

_The last game we decided to play was chess. I think that I know the basics but I’m really not an expert so I don’t have high hopes with this one._

 

Hayato: I guess… I’ll just move my bishop here.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Ha! You fell right in my trap. With your bishop out of the way I can take my queen and… check.

 

Hayato: Ah, dammit, I didn’t see this coming.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} That’s your problem Hayato… you’re smart but you don’t think about your next move enough.

 

Hayato: What do you mean by that?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} You see, in any game you play, you always have to be two… three… even four steps ahead of your opponents.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} That is the only way you’re going to win.

 

Hayato: Hm, okay… so you’ve seen my move coming huh?

 

Raiko: {Head tilted} Yup, you’re pretty see through not gonna lie…

 

Hayato: Oh… I am?

 

Raiko: In every single game we’ve played, I basically knew what you were going to do a good minute before you did it. You have some serious tells.

 

Hayato: Tells? Like what?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} It wouldn’t be fun if I told you would it? Just play hehe, try to get out of this one.

 

_Okay, Hayato think. My king is in check, I need to get it to safety or I’ll lose._

 

Hayato: Okay, I’m going to take my king and move it here.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hehe, it’s almost surprising how obvious you are… I knew you were going to do that.

 

Hayato: Wait, I had no other option, that’s the only square I could actually move my king to!

 

Raiko: {Head tilted} But that’s because you only thought about fleeing. The only move you took into consideration was to move your king away from danger.

 

Raiko: By doing that, you risk putting your king in a situation where he cannot move any place without getting checked.

 

_A situation where I can’t play without losing, that’s called a_

    1. Checkmate
    2. ****Stalemate****
    3. Flatmate



 

Hayato: I could be putting myself in stalemate right?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Correct! If your king is in stalemate, then it’s a draw… nobody comes out victorious from the game.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} It’s just a shame that you did not think of the other ways to save yourself.

 

Hayato: There were other ways?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} You had two other options that would have worked well.

 

Raiko: Number one, take one of your pawns and block my attack.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Just sacrifice some unimportant person’s life instead of yours, that way you would have survived the game.

 

_Wait… is she doing what I think she is?_

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} The other option would have been even more efficient, you could have captured my queen using your knight.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} This way, the queen is dead and it’s not coming back, there is no threat left and your king… is safe.

 

Hayato: Yeah… I didn’t see that I could do that.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} I know, you didn’t look hard enough Hayato… you had two ways out of the threat but you failed to see them.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} You didn’t realise that in this game, there are many ways to survive, you just have to value your life over the lives of the others.

 

Hayato: Wait a second Raiko…

 

Raiko: {Grimace} But no, you just decided to flee in order to protect the others… that’s a sign of weakness.

 

Hayato: I… I…

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} *Sigh* I guess people won’t change… well, I tried.

 

Rako: Checkmate.

 

_..._

 

Hayato: Damn it, I lost again.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} That you did, failure is all you will get by fleeing in a game like this one. May that serve as lesson hehehe.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Maybe you should learn a thing or two from a game of chess Hayato…

 

_This… whole speech she gave, it was all a metaphor for the killing game wasn’t it? Sacrificing other lives for yours, that definitely fits in with her character_

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} I think that’s enough of a life lesson for one day, don’t hesitate to come see me again next time you want to learn.

 

_Confused, I put the chess pieces back in their boxes and said bye to Raiko… she definitely gives me the creeps even more than before. There is definitely something twisted about this girl._

 

_I guess I understand Raiko a bit better._

 

**{Raiko’s report card has been updated based on your experience with her}**

 

_I got up and fetched Fusume who was napping on one of the game room couches… so much for checking on Tadao._

 

_We left the game room and headed to the restaurant to grab some lunch._

 

_…_

 

_Fusume was glad to see that most pairs arrived together, the only exception being Yoko and Kenji, neither of whom came at all._

 

_We ate quietly and after about half an hour, I was getting ready to leave when Fusume grabbed my arm as if to tell me to sit back down._

 

Fusume: Wait… wait until everybody has gone, I need to talk to you about something.

 

Hayato: What about.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Just wait.

 

Hayato: You’re stressing me out, what’s this about.

 

Fusume: {Whisper} If I could tell you, I would not wait until everybody left. Just be quiet and wait.

 

Hayato: Oh… okay.

 

_And so we waited… it took another fifteen minutes or so until all the other groups had left the restaurant, leaving Fusume and I alone._

 

Hayato: Alright, it’s just you and me now, what did you want to tell me.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Remember the file that I was reading yesterday?

 

_I do… she was acting all secretive about that file._

 

{Flashback}

 

_There’s an open file on the desk, it reads “Hope’s Peak 80th class” . That sounds oddly familiar… I should-_

_Gah… the moment I started thinking about it, my head started hurting real bad. As if I was trying to access something off limits in my brain._

_I need to read this file. There’s gotta be something important in there._

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Stop.

 

Hayato: Aghh…

 

Fusume: {Grabs file} This is not any of your business… please refrain from touching this file.

 

{Ends Flashback} 

 

_I wonder what it was she didn’t want me to see._

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} I have finished reading the files late last night and… I came across some unsettling things.

 

Hayato: If I remember correctly, you said that a criminal could have been hiding in our ranks… Is that what you’re talking about?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Just… follow me please. You will understand my worries in due time.

 

Hayato: Okay then, let’s get going.

 

_Off to the archives… I can’t say I’m not worried about what the file might tell me but… I have to be strong, I need to know everything about a potential threat…_

 

**{Exit Black Building}**

 

_Alright then, just gotta cross this whole grass patch and I’ll be at the yellow building in no t-_

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Stop!

 

_She firmly grabbed my arm._

 

Hayato: Fusume, what’s wrong?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Are you out of your mind? It is 1:37 PM

 

Hayato: And so what?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} And so if you set foot on the grass you’re gonna get killed.

 

Hayato: Ohhh… I had completely forgotten about that stupid rule.

 

Fusume: You should be more cautious Hayato… It would be foolish to die such a meaningless death.

 

Hayato: Okay, then… I’ll be careful.

 

_We took the pathway and started walking towards the yellow building, carefully treading our steps to avoid the grass._

 

Fusume: Hayato, please look up… this is peculiar.

 

_Look up… what does she mean._

 

…

 

_I shifted my head upwards and…_

 

{Camera shows Hayato and Fusume protecting their eyes from blinding light coming from the top of the glass dome}

 

Hayato: My eyes… where the hell is this light coming from?

 

Fusume: I could not tell you… I myself have trouble seeing what is up there

 

Hayato: The light just completely blocks everything else from view…

 

Fusume: Hm… because of this luminosity, anything in altitude is a blind spot to us.

 

Hayato: But… where is it coming from seriously?

 

Monokuma: I’d be glad to answer that question upupu!

 

{Back to normal}

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out kunai} Bear…

 

Hayato: You’re here again.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Your favorite director is here to answer your questions about this… strong source of light, to say the least.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Is this another one of your tricks?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show light side} No actually, this is really not up to me either… it’s a technical thing you see.

 

Hayato: A technical thing?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Yup, to resume it, this glass dome is pretty useful to keep you bastards from escaping right?

 

Hayato: Get to the point.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Well, it ain’t only got pros… there is one con with the dome…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Which is?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Well, at around 14:00 ish for about half an hour every day, when the sun is perfectly above the center of the dome…

 

Monokuma: The glass refracts the light in a way that projects it really intensely towards the inside of the dome.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Hm… I see.

 

Hayato: And uh… in short what does that mean?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} It means that at around this time every day you won’t see shit if you look up cuz of the sunlight…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Not much that I can do about it… it really shouldn’t change much for y’all… except if somebody’s planning to use the blind spot for a murder of course!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You’ve made your point, leave now.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} You guys don’t appreciate me enough… whatever, cya later! Don’t look up too much, it’s bad for your eyes to look directly at the sun.

 

Hayato: Thanks for the advice.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Bye bye now. {Leaves}

 

…

 

Fusume: {Confident} We should keep this detail in mind Hayato… it should not be of too much importance but we have to be cautious.

 

Hayato: Yeah, of course… I won’t forget about it.

 

_This blind spot is pretty important… it means that we are completely oblivious to anything that happens above ground for an hour… of course, nobody will commit murder so it’s okay but…_

 

_Fusume’s right, you can’t be too careful._

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Let us go now Hayato, we need to get to the archives, I do not want to keep _him_ waiting any longer.

 

Hayato: Him? Who are you talking about?

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} You talk too much, just be quiet and follow me.

 

_Okay then… to the archives I guess._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st Floor}**

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Archives}**

 

???: Mmph, you have taken your time… I thought that we were supposed to meet at 13:30.

 

Fusume: {Respectful bow} My apologies Reijiro, we were held up by Monokuma on the way here.

 

Reijiro: {Arms crossed} I see… no matter that, I propose we get to business.

 

Fusume: {Content} Agreed

 

_So it is Reijiro that we’re meeting… makes sense. Fusume said that him and I are the two people she trusted here._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} May I ask what {Points to Hayato} _he_ is doing here? I assumed it would just be the two of us.

 

Fusume: I asked for Hayato to come with… he deserves to know the truth as much as we do.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Fair enough. Let’s get to it.

 

_Reijiro doesn’t want me here… well tough shit, I want to know what the hell is in that file._

 

Fusume: Okay… I brought both of you here because…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Somebody here is not who they say they are…

 

Hayato: Wh… Whaat?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Continue…  

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} This file is about the 80th class of Hope’s Peak Academy…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} That is us is it not?

 

Fusume: Right, this is why the file is so worrying.

 

Hayato: Wait a second how can you know for sure that we’re part of that class?

 

Fusume: {Confident} The file starts with a student list.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Well, I say student list… it is not much.

 

Hayato: What do you mean?

 

Fusume: See for yourself.

 

_She handed Reijiro and I the file, we flipped it open to the first page and saw…_

 

{Camera shows a sheet of paper with a list of names with heading “80th Class”, however, all the names but the first four have been blacked out, the readable names are : Hayato Seiki, Reijiro Yamane, Fusume Ebisawa and Fukami Ota}

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} This… this is…

 

Hayato: Why can’t we see the rest of the names??

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I found the file this way, somebody has made sure that we could not check the entire list…

 

Hayato: But why would someone do that…?

 

…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Surely it is because… one of us is not on this list.

 

_N-no way! One of the people here is not meant to be in our class?_

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I have come to the same conclusion… there is no other reason for this list to be incomplete.

 

Fusume: {Confident} There is an intruder among us… someone who is not a member of the 80th class.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Could this intruder be… the mastermind behind all of this?

 

Hayato: The… mastermind?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Is it not obvious…? Somebody has to be masterminding this killing game.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} The mastermind is also the one controlling Monokuma… that thing is not moving by itself, that is for sure.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} It has to be  somebody with the means of kidnapping 16 ultimate students and emptying an entire summer resort.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} There might be an organisation leading this… I cannot imagine one person individually being able to pull this killing game off…

 

Hayato: And you think that this mastermind of yours… is one of us?

 

Reijiro: I can only speculate as things stands currently… but it would seem practical as a mean to supervise that the killing game goes as planned…

 

_The killing game’s mastermind… is one of us? There’s no way I can accept that…_

 

Hayato: I can’t believe it… none of us are capable of being the mastermind!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} As I have stated, this is only speculation, the only thing that we know for sure is that someone made sure we could not read most of the names on this list.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Actually, that is not all we know…

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Is that so? Then what else is there for us to discover tell me.

 

Fusume: The list figures on the very first page of the file, the next pages feature statistics and background information on every single one of us.

 

Hayato: That’s… creepy as hell! Can I see what it says about me?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Be quiet! you are not the focus point right now!

 

Hayato: Ah… my bad.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Hold on, information about every one of us? Could it be that…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I know what you are thinking… sadly, the page on Tadao has also been blacked out, His talent has not been revealed.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, how very disappointing.

 

Hayato: So whoever doesn’t want us to know who’s on the list… doesn’t want us to know Tadao’s talent either?

 

Fusume: Correct.

 

Hayato: Could it be Tadao himself who did it?

 

Reijiro: {Arms extended over head} That seems unlikely to me… the boy genuinely does not know his own talent, he has no reason to hide it from us…

 

Fusume: {Confident} What’s more likely is that someone else does not want him to know what his talent is.

 

Reijiro: The mastermind… would rather his talent stay unknown to all of us, I wonder what would bring someone to do such a thing as to black out his entire profile.

 

_Why would anybody do that? This is all very confusing._

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} So, apart from all the fascinating information about all of us, is there anything else of importance in the file?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Yes… the thing is that…  there are 17 profiles…

 

Hayato: 17? But there’s only 16 of us!

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Who… who is the last profile about?

 

Fusume: This is what worries me most…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Please, look for yourself…

 

_We flipped through the pages of the file, one for each of us, resuming information about how we acquire our talent and some miscellaneous information about us… I didn’t stop to check what is says about me… but I should probably do it when I have time later._

 

_We got to the final page and we saw…_

 

{A page of the file is seen, in the center of it a picture of a silhouette with a question mark covering it. The heading reads : Caspian, “The Caped Kidnapper to replace a student of class 80!”}

 

…

 

_The caped kidnapper?_

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Ngh… this cannot be…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} You now see my worries.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} This… has got to be some kind of joke.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Seeing how accurate the rest of this file has been, that seems unlikely to me.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} This… I did not expect this…

 

…  

 

Hayato: Um, sorry if this is a dumb question but… who is this Caspian guy?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph… you must be joking, have you seriously never heard of the caped kidnapper?

 

Hayato: Um… no?

 

{Scene shifts to a rainy night, A masked figure is holding a shady looking guy by the collar as police sirens can be heard in the background}

 

Fusume: He calls himself Caspian but the media have renamed him the caped kidnapper.

 

Fusume: He claims to be on the side of justice, only kidnapping mob bosses and unlawful people in order to bring them to justice or to blackmail their organisations.

 

Reijiro: However, he and the police have never been very friendly with each other… the Japanese government claims that he is nothing more than another egocentric criminal who wants the public opinion to be on his side.

 

{The figure looks up, only his mouth can be seen under his mask, he grins widely before vanishing in the night}

 

Fusume: Nobody knows of his identity… we do not even know if it is a he, he could be a she for all we know.

 

Reijiro: Caspian was never caught by the police and despite his… apparent good intentions, he is a very dangerous person.

 

Hayato: And you’re saying that this guy… Is here with us??

 

{Back to normal}

 

Fusume: {Confident} If we are to believe this file then yes… it appears that Caspian is hiding among us.

 

Hayato: There’s no way, none of us here are the vengeful crusader type seriously!

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} It is true that it impossible to be completely sure of it… but we have to be cautious… this is could be a danger to the entire group.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} This is why I believe that we must not communicate of this with the rest of the group… not until we are sure of this information.

 

Hayato: It could be another one of these Monokuma pranks couldn’t it…?

 

Reijiro: Could be… still, there is no rush to tell the others of our discovery. I agree, let’s keep this quiet until we identify the veracity of this file.

 

Hayato: Okay, I’ll keep it on the down low.

 

_We can’t rush to conclusions, this could very well be a Monokuma tactic to scare us… still, if that guy was to exist and actually be in school, that would be all kinds of bad._

 

Hayato: Is there no like, physical description about this guy? Something we could use to identify him?

 

Reijiro: There have accounts here and there of people who claimed to have identified him… however, none of those can be really trusted.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Everyone wants to have seen him for the media attention, these accounts are not reliable source.

 

Hayato: So we have nothing to go off?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Essentially, no… we will have to investigate without any real evidence to start off with.

 

_How the hell are we supposed to to that? Without any outside help either? This seems basically impossible._

 

Fusume: {Confident} It will not be easy but, we have to do our best and find out if Caspian is really among the group.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Then we can inform everyone of our discoveries, until then, none of this can leave the room…

 

_Caspian… is that person really one of us?_

 

…

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} I believe we have spent enough time discussion this, if we stay any longer, we might draw suspicion…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I agree, you should go back to Rina, we do not want to disrupt the buddy system any longer than we need to.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} That girl is a headache to say the least… but I will go, the safety of the group goes before my personal enjoyment.

 

Fusume: {Content} Good.

 

_Wow… that’s really generous for Reijiro… I never imagined he could become so devoted to the group._

 

_I can imagine that being blamed for Kyia and Fukami’s deaths contributed to his desire to help. Good. We need someone as smart as him…_

 

Fusume: {Confident} I will take this file with me to my room to make sure that nobody else has access to it.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} It is crucial to avoid that somebody like Raiko does get involved with this, who knows what she would do with this knowledge.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Very well, I trust you to keep this information safe.

 

Fusume: {Blushes} I will not disappoint you Reijiro…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Farewell to you both. {Leaves}

 

…

 

_Is Fusume… a little fond of Reijiro? She looks particularly flustered when he compliments her…_

 

_On second thought, I’m not going to teaser her again. For my own safety…_

 

Fusume: {Confident} Okay, I am going to head back to my room to make sure this file is well hidden from anyone else. You should go to your room too.

 

_With Monokuma’s new lock system… our rooms are the safest place to be that’s for sure._

 

Fusume: {Content} Just go and relax, I need to take some time off so, just come and get me when you want to go back out…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} But first, I need a little break.

 

Hayato: Ok… I’ll knock at your door when I’m ready to head out

 

Fusume: {Smiling} Perfect… I will see you then.

 

_We walked back to our respective rooms._

 

{Auto-move to Hayato’s Room}

 

_I’ll wait some time… Fusume needs to rest. I’ll go fetch her to go and look around some more a bit later_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_I can’t stay here indefinitely… I should do something whilst the sun is still out._

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Knock on Fusume’s door}**

 

Fusume: {Smiling} Hello again, Hayato. I’ve had my chance to take a small nap. Want to head out now?

 

_Should I spend time with Fusume?_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

Fusume: {Content} Great! The irrigation time is over, I propose we go sit in the grass and relax for a little while.

 

Hayato: Sounds good!

 

…

 

_Fusume took a couple of towels from her room before we went and laid down in the grass. We didn’t talk much at all but it was definitely calming to stay in silence with her like that._

 

_I think we grew a little closer._

 

Hayato: I’m happy we’re spending time together Fusume, this is nice.

 

Fusume: {Dozing off} …

 

Hayato: Fusume?

 

Fusume: {Dozing off} zzzzzz…

 

_Is she asleep? I swear she was awake a couple of minutes ago!_

 

Hayato: Um… Fusume, are you asleep?

 

Fusume: zzzz…!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You woke me up.

 

Hayato: A-ah… sorry.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Does not matter… I will get some sleep later.

 

Hayato: Yeah, you can get a good night’s sleep tonight. You’ll be more comfortable on a bed than standing up straight like that.

 

Fusume: {Playing with shuriken} What? Sleeping… at night?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} But night time is when we are the most vulnerable.

 

Hayato: Well, not necessarily, now that we have these super safe locks in our rooms, we are pretty safe at night.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} Still. I need to stand guard… and make sure that we are all safe!

 

Fusume: There should always be at least one person on guard duty every night!

 

…

 

Hayato: Wait a second, are you saying that you’ve been in guard duty every single night since we got here?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Pretty much. Nobody else is up to the task so I have to do it myself.

 

_That’s… that’s insane!_

 

Hayato: Fusume, this isn’t healthy for you. You need to sleep at night!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Only fools sleep during night time. Someone like me with experience knows that you have to be vigilant once the sun is down

 

Fusume: That is why I have taken the role of guard at night and sat in the room hallway to make sure that nobody behaves in a suspicious manner!

 

_Wait but…_

 

Hayato: Fusume, that logic might make sense in wilderness but here, we are the safest after the night time announcement!

 

Hayato: As long as you don’t open your door to anyone, nobody can get into your room! However, by staying in the hallway you’re exposing yourself to being attacked!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} You are mistaken, if someone was to come out of their room I would see them and have the upper hand in case of an assault.

 

_Is that true…? Is she really safe from an attack by staying in front of the rooms… But what if_

    1. The attacker was faster than Fusume?
    2. Fusume fell asleep?
    3. ****The attacker came from someplace other than their room?****



 

 

Hayato: What if someone didn’t actually go in their room when the rest of us did… if they were waiting outside to catch you off guard then you wouldn’t see them coming.

 

Hayato: Fusume! You’re putting your life in danger!

 

Fusume: {Shocked, hand over chest} Is… is that so?

 

Hayato: I know you want to keep the group safe but don’t forget that you’re also a part of the group! You need to be safe as well!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} But… but… I have to keep everyone out of trouble… I can’t let things repeat themselves…

 

_Things repeat themselves?_

 

Hayato: What are you talking about Fusume, what happened to you in your past?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I… do not feel like talking about it.

 

Hayato: Okay, I get it… but you should know that you can tell me anything! That’s what it means to be friends right?

 

Fusume: Friends… I see.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I simply cannot let anyone get hurt, I will fight so that we all get out of this place safe and sound.

 

_She’s back to confident… I think she’s putting on a bit of a brave face, deep down she’s scared, just like all of us… not only that but there’s something in her past that she cannot accept. Hopefully she’ll open up to me some time soon._

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} If guarding outside the rooms is not the best idea then… I’ll figure out another way to do it. I won’t back down from my pledge.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I said that I would keep everybody safe and I will do just that.

 

_I just wonder why she is so obsessed about the group’s safety… that responsibility should not lay on her shoulders alone._

 

Fusume: I… I won’t… let anything come in my… my… {Dozing off} zzzzzzz…

 

_And she’s asleep again… I shouldn’t wake her up this time. She needs this time to rest._

 

_…_

 

_Fusume slept for about an hour, I just stayed next to her and watched the sky for a while. She is so preoccupied with everybody’s safety… It was nice to be the one looking over her for once._

 

_I think that I understand Fusume a bit better._

 

**{Fusume’s report card has been updated based on your experience with her}**

 

_When she finally woke up, I walked her back to her room before heading back to mine to get ready for dinner._

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_It’s almost dinner time, the day flew by… I got to know some people here a bit better and learnt that there might be a renowned criminal among our ranks. Pretty normal day for this place’s standards._

 

_At the same time… we still haven’t found a way out of the resort. There has to be one, somewhere, there has to! I’ll… I’ll have to look some more tomorrow._

 

_No matter all that, I should just head to dinner and see if anybody has any updates on the situation._

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

{A monitor in the hallway turns on, Monokuma can be seen in his usual jacuzzi}

 

Monokuma: It’s been two full days you bastards!

 

Monokuma: I bust my ass to provide you with brand new opportunities for murder and even come up with a cool new motive and yet none of y’all have decided to kill yet.

 

Monokuma: Well, so be it! You’ve all got five minutes to head to the reception desk. We’ve got some talking to do.

 

Monokuma: You know the drill, don’t be late!

 

{Monitor turns off} 

 

_God dammit… what now? I guess I have no choice but to do as he asks and see what the hell Monokuma wants now…_

 

{Auto-move to Aula}

 

{All 14 students are here}

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Everybody’s here… what the fuck are we waiting for now?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} You see Monokuma around? He called us here, we can’t really start without him being there can we?

 

Kenji: Tch… I’m tired of waiting.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Everybody here is tired… be quiet and it’ll be over sooner.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} You’re still in a shit mood huh?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} She’s been like this… all day man.

 

Hikari: {Snarls with angry expression} Are you complaining?

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} N-no, no of course not.

 

Hikari: Good.

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} It be obvious who be wearin’ the pants in that duo.

 

_Hikari’s… still not her usual self. I need to stop procrastinating and just go ahead and talk to her… Now’s not the right time though, I’ll do it tomorrow…_

 

_Something feels ironic in what I’ve just said._

 

Fusume: {Confident} I am pleased to see that everybody stuck to the pairing system.  

 

Raiko: {Giggles} It wasn’t easy hehehe, Tadao kept running away from me for some reason!

 

Tadao: {Sombre} …

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Nobody asked for your input bitch.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Aw, but it seemed to me like Fusume was addressing the group as a whole don’t you think?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Just shut up.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Um…

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} What about the other partnerships? Any problems?

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} Uh… Yoshi and I had a g-g-great day together! I think…

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Twas fantasmabulous, Music Box! There ain’t gonna be no complaints from us two.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} There were no issues for Jessie and I either!

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up}  _Rien à signaler!_ We didn’t do much but it went by fine!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Well, I have a problem actually, my partner won’t talk to me.

 

Yoko: {Angry} I said that as long as you kept your mouth shut, we wouldn’t have any trouble.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I’m going to have a fun time with you aren't I?

 

Yoko: {Tearing up} I want… my Shinto, not this guy.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Well, you’re stuck with me, so why don’t you stop whining and accept it.

 

Yoko: {Angry} …

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} I…

 

_As expected, Yoko and Kenji is still as conflictual a pairing as we could have imagined._

 

Fusume: What about you, Reijiro and Rina?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Spending time with her was… bearable.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Yeah, it was fine, I’m not gonna moan.

 

_These two look… oddly okay with being partners. That’s surprising._

 

Fusume: {Content} I’m glad to hear that for the most part it’s going okay… I think that-

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Thanks for bear-ing with me! Monokuma’s here!

 

Yoshi: {Poses} HAHAHA, bear jokes!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} You’ve arrived.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} I have indeed! Ready to make my daily despair-inducing announcement!

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Why don’t you just hurry up and get it over with.

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} Okay then, as usual, y’all don’t know the first thing about respecting your elders.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Elder? You’re not even human.

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} So what! Bears have extensive lifespans! I’m old enough to be your father.

 

Reijiro: {Flips through book pages} That is a lie, bears usually do not live longer than 20.

 

Yoshi: {Proud} We be 17 years of age, so either you younger than us, or you close to dying.

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Damn, you’ve caught me out…

 

Rina: {Yawns} Can we just get to the important stuff?!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Okay okay… I’ll tell y’all what I’m here to say. Make it short and sweet for you guys.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Hurry up already.

 

Monokuma: {Sad} I’m disappointed in you bastards to be fair. I purposefully told you that I didn’t want this to be boring and introduced the motive early.

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} But not one of you has even started planning a murder!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Have we not made it clear enough? Nobody here is going to kill anyone!

 

Monokuma: {Sad} But… but… you guys were already arguing and threatening each other and all that. You can’t just blue ball me with friendship like that!

 

Oriana: {Scared} Kyaah! Bears have b-balls?

 

Yoko: {Pull on choker} Of course they have balls how else do you think they reproduce?

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} Oh… okay.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Are you all fucking retarded? He’s a teddy bear, he isn’t going to have balls is he? What kinda kid wants to…

 

Monokuma: {Angry} I’m no teddy bear! I’m a real bear I tell you!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyaaah! He’s a real bear!?

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Everybody shut up. I want Monokuma to go through with this stupid announcement.

 

Fusume: I second that, get it over with.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Yeah, c’mon you said short and sweet man!

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} I mean you guys are the ones constantly interrupting me but you know…

 

Monokuma: Anyway, I’ve come to the understanding that my first motive was not good enough for you bastards.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Damn straight!

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Your dumbass motive just encourages us to protect each other!

 

Shinto: {Bends down, finger pointing} There is not way that we’d kill simply over being paired up like this.

 

Monokuma: {Curious} Huh, you think that way?

 

Hayato: Your motive has simply made us re-establish our way of living around here… it definitely doesn’t make us want to kill each other.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} It’s kind of a shit motive, sorry to tell you that mate.

 

Monokuma: I see… well, if that’s the case, {Red eye glowing} Let me introduce you to an additional motive!

 

Oriana: {Cries} A-additional…

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Motive???

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} That’s right! You bastards really thought I’d expect the first motive to be enough for you? I knew it’d take more to convince you!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} That’s why the motive I revealed to you… is only the first half of this motive!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, if you wanted to avoid getting bored, then why did you not give us the full motive to start with.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Because of how much more despair-inducing it is this way!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} What…?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} You should see the look on your faces right now. You bastards thought that you had bested me!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} You even thought that you were going to survive as a group! Of course that won’t happen upupu! You’re all going to die, until only two of you are left!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Ggh… no…

 

Monokuma: I even told you that I had more surprises coming…

 

{Flashback} 

 

Monokuma: Secondly… let’s just say that some additional perks of committing a murder will be announced when the time is right.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} What? You’re not telling us everything right now?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Nope, you’re just gonna have to trust me that it is very advantageous to kill under this new motive.

 

Monokuma: That’s all you’re getting tonight.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show black side} And yet, you still thought you were going to walk away easily from this.

 

_He… he played us completely._

 

Monokuma: Now without further ado, here’s the next part of your motive…

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Whoever decides to commit a murder and gets away with it at the class trial will be able to graduate…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} With their partner.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} What… what did you just say?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Two people can graduate now?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Yup that’s right, you can now graduate with your partner! Isn’t that just so much more practical?

 

Reijiro: This… this… this is bad.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} hehe! How intriguing… this makes it quite a bit more interesting really…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} No… this means that…

 

Jessie: _Entschuldigung!_ I’m not sure that I understand what’s so wrong with this motive.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} The update to the motive means that it is now almost encouraged to have an accomplice in committing a murder.

 

Oriana: {Cries} An a-a-accomplice?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} During the last murder, we understood that Fukami couldn’t have worked with an accomplice cuz that accomplice had no chance of survival…

 

Hayato: But now, if one was to work with their partner to commit a murder, both of them could escape together…

 

Raiko: {Giggles} And therefore, it is encouraged to work with someone else.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} upupupu, that’s exactly it! It makes it so much easier to commit a murder when you have an accomplice!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} Gahhh… no… no way!

 

Yoko: Our safety…

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} It’s been threatened again!

 

Monokuma: Isn’t this motive simply brilliant? I’m not actually threatening you with anything, I’m just giving you an opportunity to get out of this place easily!

 

Monokuma: {Curious} I mean, you could already do that by committing a murder but yes, there is a chance that you fail at the class trial and end up dying like Fukami did.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Ngh… Fukami…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} But now that you can have an accomplice, your possibilities  of murder increase exponentially! So many different ways of doing it!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Awawawa. This ain’t soundin’ too good…  

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Ggh… your motive does not change anything…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Of course it does! You thought you were all smart with your stupid buddy system…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} But now, every second you leave two people by themselves is precious murder-planning time.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} N… No… Gh..

 

Fusume: {Covering face with hands} NOOOOOOOOO!

 

Reijiro: {Step back distraught} You… you… devil.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Upupupupupu! I can just feel you guys’ despair and it’s so refreshing!

 

_He’s… completely ruined our partnership system…_

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} See how I’ve instored the seed of doubt into all of you! Who can you trust anymore? Anybody can be lying to protect their partners upupupu!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Isn’t this just a beautiful sight to behold?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} …

 

Rina: {Scared} …

 

Kenji: {Furious} …

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Look at you guys, nobody knows what to say huh? That’s cuz you’ve all realised that you can’t trust these people anymore!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} …

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Looks like my work is done here! Pretty proud of this one. Y’all better start getting with your partner and thinking of how you’re going to commit murder!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} It’s first come first serve! Only two of you will have the chance of getting out of here alive!

 

_No… it can’t be._

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} That better be enough for you to kill! Don’t force me to add yet another motive!

 

Hayato: Another motive?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Hopefully, it won’t come to that. You have enough to work with for now.

 

_He’s got more planned… in case this isn’t enough for us to commit a murder… I don’t know how much more the group can take._

 

Kenji: {Furious} You fucking bastard!

 

Monokuma: {Happy} That’s the type of reaction I like!

 

Kenji: {Rips shirt} I’m going to fucking skin you alive!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Really? Guess I better get away.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Happy killing to all of you! {Disappears}

 

…

 

Kenji: {Furious} Dammit! He’s gone.

 

…

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} I…

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} …

 

Oriana: {Cries} I’m s-s-scared…

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Why… why does it have to be so bad…

 

_Everybody’s in a messy state… How are we supposed to trust each other now that we know that any partnership could work together to kill someone… This whole pairing motive… is wicked._

 

…

 

_We waited in silence for a minute or so before somebody spoke up._

 

Reijiro: {Smug} This is indeed worrying but there is no point in getting too worked up about it right now.

 

_Reijiro?_

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Everybody is tired, we can discuss this in the morning.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Huh, maybe it’s better this way, you’re right.

 

Oriana: {Cries} I just w-w-want to sleep…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Sleeping is the wisest thing we can do. We will think better tomorrow after a good night’s rest.

 

Rina: It’s probably for the best.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} It’s late, the night time announcement will play pretty soon… we better all go back to our rooms.

 

Hayato: Our rooms… as long as we have our Resident IDs with us, nobody can hurt us in our rooms.

 

Reijiro: Precisely. So off you go, {Condescending look} If you all want to be safe, then get to your room and do not even think of coming out before morning.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I don’t like your tone but… you’re right. We’ll be safer in our rooms.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Yoko… you coming?

 

Yoko: {Shocked} What?

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with a playful smile} C’mon partner. I said I was going to make sure you were safe didn’t I? I’ll walk you to your room.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} You…

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} Okay… let’s go. Good night everyone. {Leaves}

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Peace out. {Leaves} 

 

Reijiro: You should all do the same. Sleeping is the safest option at the moment.

 

Jessie: {Happy} Okidoki! Sweet dreams _leute_!

 

…

 

_People started gradually leaving until four of us remained in the aula._

 

Hikari: {Distressed} … {Cold stare} Reijiro.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Yes?

 

Hikari: {Sad} You’re… maybe you’re not as bad as I thought.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Why… thank you.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Continue like this and you’ll earn my respect again. {Leaves}

 

_What about me? Dammit, why can’t she stop being mad at me as well?!_

 

Fusume: {Hurt} …

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Are you okay… Fusume?

 

_He… he said her name??? But he never adresses anybody by their names?_

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I… I…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It is all going to be okay…

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out kunai} I’m fine Reijiro.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Oh…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I’m fine… {Leaves} 

 

Reijiro: {Flips book pages, sweating} That was an unexpected reaction… how bizarre.

 

Reijiro: {Glare} You, go to your room! Now.

 

_He’s talking to me?_

 

Hayato: Yes… yes… I’ll go right now sorry!

 

_I shouldn’t let him boss me like that but… right now’s probably not the best time for him either. Plus, he’s only doing it for my own safety._

 

_I’d better get back to my room, then._

 

{Auto-move to Hayato’s room}

 

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a bright pink pyjama, holding some a teacup in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Attention to all residents, it is 10PM and night time is now in action, as you know some areas will be off limit until the morning. Go to bed and fall in a deep deep slumber. Who knows what great murder opportunities tomorrow holds upupupu!

 

{The tv screen cuts off}

 

_And here’s the night time announcement. This bear is fucking annoying._

 

_I thought today was going pretty okay. The pairings were going relatively okay, Fusume and Reijiro seem to trust me… the atmosphere was in itself quite a bit better than usual. All the conflictual people had calmed down. Even Hikari is starting to forgive Reijiro._

 

_But this new motive… it makes this entire feeling of safety crumble… I managed to figure out Fukami’s plan at the last trial. But if there was to be a murder, having an accomplice makes it all so much more complex. The blackened could now create false alibis and lie to protect their partner._

 

_There is no way out of this other than blindly trusting the group… but can I really do that?_

 

_Can I really trust everyone here? Am I willing to let things play out while the safety of the group is threatened?_

 

_Trying to put these burning questions aside, I eventually managed to fall asleep._

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: I don’t know if you’ve ever realised but people start treating you differently once you get to know them.

 

Monokuma: Take me for example, when the students first arrived they referred to me as “it”.

 

Monokuma: And now, without noticing I’ve become a “he”, and that’s mostly because we’re maintaining a good and healthy relationship.

 

Monokuma: You see, relationships are important, if people don’t care about you, then what’s the point of talking to them?

 

Monokuma: The students don’t realise it yet, but they’re starting to grow attached to me, that’s why they went from talking to me like an object to actually respecting me.

 

Monokuma: Blooming relationships are crucial in everybody’s life. People neglect their relationships too often and then what happens? They die alone.

 

Monokuma: Be nice to people, talk to everyone, make friends. That’s how you live a good and happy life.

 

Monokuma: And seriously, isn’t is so much easier to kill someone who thinks they can trust you?

 

Monokuma: Good intentions my friends, that’s what matters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does this additional motive mean for the students? Next chapter will contain two more free time slots and should come out as soon as possible. As usual you can vote for free time events here : https://www.strawpoll.me/17361578 or in the comments. I might be repeating myself but if you've read until here definitely leave a comment with your impressions, it is really motivating and would mean a lot to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next one :)


	18. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Daily Life part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing my best to hang on to a bi-weekly chapter release! It's been working out okay so far, I hope I can continue with this good rythm.
> 
> Free times go to Jessie and Rina this time around.
> 
> Enjoy.

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a Jacuzzi, holding some sort of cocktail glass in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Gooood Morning! This is your director speaking, it’s now 8:00 AM! Look out the window, the sun is shining and the breeze is cool. A perfect weather to kill wouldn’t you say?

Get ready for a spectacular day everyone!

 

_Surprisingly enough, I actually slept quite well last night. I guess I managed to forget some of the worries of yesterday… still, this whole accomplice thing is really stressing everyone out._

  _I don’t wanna get out of bed… can’t be bothered with dealing with this motive bullcrap._

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_Ugh, I’m going to get shanked if I’m late again. I should go to the restaurant and catch up with everybody._

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Talk to Rina}**

 

Hayato: Hi, Rina. Slept well?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} What do you-

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} I mean, yeah I slept alright.

 

_What was that just then?_

 

Rina: {Poking cheek, playful} How about you?

 

Hayato: Wait, you care about how I slept?

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Yeah, that’s why I’m asking you.

 

_That is very much out of character for her…_

 

Hayato: Well, I guess I slept pretty well for once.

 

Rina: {Poking cheek, playful} Good.

 

Hayato: Who are you and what have you done with Rina?

 

Rina: {Yawns} Don’t be a pain alright? I’m just trying to be less bitchy with everyone… don’t make me regret it.

 

Hayato: Damn, that’s surprisingly sweet… I’m happy that you’re trying!

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Alright, don’t patronize me… me being nice doesn’t change the fact that we’re not equal.

 

Hayato: Wait what?

 

Rina: {Paints nails} I’m still a star… and you’re still part of the pleb. I’m just trying to bring myself down to your level, just to feel what it’s like to not be amazing.

 

_That’s more like it._

 

Hayato: Okay well… thanks for trying to understand the pleb?

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} It’s a huge sacrifice I’m making… you should be thankful.

 

Hayato: Right.

 

**{Move to Black Building - Second Floor}**

 

**{Move to Restaurant}**

 

{Scene opens up to show the cafeteria with the whole group but Raiko present}

 

Hayato: Good morning.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Hey Hayato!

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up}  _God morgen_ to you too!

 

Fusume: {Smiling} Good, you’ve decided to join us today.

 

Hayato: Hey… I’m not that late am I?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} You should consider waking up before the morning announcement… perhaps you would be on time then.

 

Hayato: S-sorry.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} It’s fine bro! Don’t worry about it.

 

…

 

_This doesn’t seem right. Everybody’s in too good of a mood compared to last night, did I miss something or?_

 

Hayato: What is everybody so happy about?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} This positivity is tiring me out seriously…

 

Fusume: {Confident} I am sorry but I started my announcements before you arrived Hayato.

 

Yoko: It would help if you weren’t late all the time.

 

Hayato: Hey! We never actually agreed on what time we’d be meeting.

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} And yet you manage to arrive after everyone else every morning.

 

Hayato: Ah…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Anyway, what we talked about might explain the good mood of the group.

 

Hayato: Oh okay… and uh, what did you talk about?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} We’ve decided to forget about this second motive.

 

Hayato: What???

 

_Forget about it? Why would we forget about it?_

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} We’ve just decided to trust each other and keep the buddy system going!

 

Hayato: But we said that it would give pairs the opportunity to plan a murder… what made everybody change their mind?

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} Ain’t it much better to be trustin’ and hopeful broccoli boy?

 

Shinto: {Bends over, finger pointing} Yeah! I’d rather trust everyone and continue on with our pairing system, that way we can all protect each other like we said we would!

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} It’s definitely the best thing we can do right now…

 

_Did they all get brainwashed and forget last night’s announcement or what?_

 

{Flashback}

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Of course it does! You thought you were all smart with your stupid buddy system…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} But now, every second you leave two people by themselves is precious murder-planning time.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} N… No… Gh..

 

Fusume: {Covering face with hands} NOOOOOOOOO!

 

Reijiro: {Step back distraught} You… you… devil.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Upupupupupu! I can just feel you guys’ despair and it’s so refreshing!

 

{Ends flashback}

 

_Their behaviour makes no logical sense…_

 

Hayato: Guys wait a second-

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Hayato.

 

Hayato: Ah.. y-yes?

 

Fusume: {Softly} Trust me please… you’ll understand.

 

Hayato: Okay…

 

_She wants me to trust her… there’s clearly something that I’m not getting here. I hope she’ll explain everything to me later._

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} … I think I get it now…

 

Fusume: {Shocked} You do?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I believe so… we can discuss it later.

 

_Hm, judging by his reaction, there is quite clearly more than meets the eye._

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Hey, what are y’all whispering about?

 

Fusume: {Smiling} It’s nothing Kenji… don’t worry about it!

 

Kenji: Okay then…

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} I’m happy that we can trust each other again… I won’t lie, Monokuma’s announcements kinda scared me.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Me t-too. I want to believe in uh… e-everyone!

 

Fusume: {Confident} Well, there is nothing to worry about anymore. As long as we trust each other and the partnership system continues, we are not risking anything!  

 

_Even she doesn’t look convinced by what she’s saying._

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Yay, positivity!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} We’re all safe you say…?

 

Shinto: I’m all for believing in each other… I hope we can do that!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Yeah… right.

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} Alright! Fuck Monokuma’s motive!

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Do you all wanna pipe down with the happiness a little bit?

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} You don’t want us to be happy? The fuck’s wrong with you?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Nope it’s not that, just would rather if you were a bit more quiet about it, you’re too much for me.

 

Rina: {Mimes fainting} It evens smells sickly sweet in here, that’s probably because of your overreacting.

 

_I’m not that’s how things work._

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Actually she is right, there is quite a strong scent here… I can smell it too.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} That’s just me… I think I p-put on too much p-perfume this morning…

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Let’s see… *sniff* *sniff* {Thumbs up} Yup, it definitely comes from Oriana-chan!

 

Rina: {Pokes cheek, playful} _You_ wear perfume now? That’s news to me.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Hey Oriana, you tryna impress someone?

 

Oriana: {Cries} N-no!! It’s nothing l-like that… I just like this s-scent!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yeah sure.

 

Oriana: Please b-believe me!

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Well then, there’s no real problem with her wearing perfume is there?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Just wear less of it next time.

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} Y-yes… I’ll be uh c-careful next time!

 

…

 

Kenji: Anything else to say Fusume?

 

Fusume: {Content} No that’s it, you’ve heard everything. Now feel free to do what you want with your day.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Just stay with your partner, alright?

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Will do!

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} Ngh…

 

Shinto: {Looks at the floor} I…

 

Yoshi: Let’s go Music Box!

 

Oriana: {Shy look} Y-yes Yoshi, wait for me…

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Yo, Reijiro, wanna take any longer to follow me?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I am not your dog… I will take as long as I feel necessary.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Just shut up and come with me.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} See ya later everyone.

 

…

 

_Everybody gradually left with their partners leaving Hikari, Fusume and I in the restaurant._

 

Hikari: Fusume.

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Yes?

 

Hikari: I am not sure what you are trying to do but… {Cold stare} I see right through your mind games.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Ah… what do you mean?

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} You can lie to them all you want, but just know that I will not fall for it like the others have.

 

Fusume: Okay…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hikari, you coming? I thought that you were right behind me!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Here I come Kôzuke!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Okay… I’ll wait outside. {Leaves}

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Just keep it in mind Fusume…

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} I just hope that you know what you’re doing. {Leaves}

 

_What was that…?_

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I wish it was easier…

 

_Now that its Fusume and me, I should ask her what her explanations were all about._

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Hayato: Fusume… wanna tell me why you told the others that they were safe? This seems way too naive to be coming from you…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I had no other choice!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} No other choice but to lie to everyone…

 

Hayato: Lie? What do you mean?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I spent all of last night thinking of how we could deal with this new motive… the two motives completely oppose each other.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} The first half encourages the partners to stay together while the second means we should keep the partners away from each other.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} There is just no way out!

 

_I can understand that, with this new motive, if a pair is left by themselves they could start plotting… It does seem pretty complicated to find a way out of this vicious cycle._

 

Fusume: So I lied.

 

Hayato: What did you tell them exactly?

 

Fusume: I tried to calculate exactly what the best option to keep the group safe was and… I just couldn’t find it, so I thought the next be thing I could do was make them trust each other.

 

Fusume: {Confident} That way, nobody would actually have a reason to kill! 

 

Hayato: Elaborate please…

 

Fusume: I maintain what I said last time, Monokuma is making it very easy for us to kill but he has not given us a real motive to kill.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} The only reason one would have would be to escape, but that’s not any different than usual.

 

Hayato: Hm, you’re right, no one has a real reason to commit murder, other than the already existing reason of course…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} This is why I did what I did, by getting everyone to trust each other and getting the general mood up, I am decreasing the likelihood of a murder happening.

 

_Huh… so that’s why._

 

Hayato: I see… but aren't you worried that you’re simply making false promises?

 

Hayato: You told them that they were safe but really… they’re not, in fact they might let their guard down now that they have the illusion of safety!

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} I have envisioned this possibility, but there is nothing that we can do.

 

Fusume: You and I have to stay vigilant and make sure that nobody plans a murder!

  
Fusume: {Confident} Trust me Hayato, this is the only solution.

 

_Is lying really the solution? If there was a real risk I’d much rather know about it to start with rather than be deceived like that and brought to a false sense of security…_

_But at the same time… when I look into Fusume’s eyes, I can tell that she’s being honest with me… she really believes that this is the best way out of this vicious circle…_

 

_So I’ll trust her._

 

Hayato: Okay Fusume. I trust you with this. If you think this is the best thing we can do then… I’ll stick to it.

 

Fusume: {Smiling} Thank you Hayato, it means a lot to me.

 

…

 

Hayato: So… what do we do now?  

 

Fusume: {Confident} You and I just staying here won’t be of much use. As I said, we have to be certain that nobody is even thinking of murder as a solution.

 

Fusume: {Content} That’s why we must go check on the different members of the group. This is what our day should be like.

 

Hayato: Okay so, you basically want to spend time with people to make sure they’re doing fine.

 

Fusume: Essentially, yes.

 

Hayato: That sounds doable enough to me. Anyone in particular you would like to see?

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} No, I have no preference, because you’re kindly following my plan, I’ll let you decide.

 

Hayato: I can decide? Okay then…

 

Hayato: Who do I want to spend time with today?

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Exit Black Building}**

 

**{Move to Pool}**

 

{Jessie and Kenji are both here}

 

**{Talk to Jessie}**

 

Jessie: {Waving} Heya Hayato-kun! Have you come to talk to little old me? How ਖੁੱਲ੍ਹੇ ਦਿਲ of you!

 

_Should I spend time with Jessie_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Sounds _groussen!_ Let’s enjoy this beautiful weather together yes?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Very well, I shall go talk to Kenji… report back to me when you are finished.

 

…

 

_I spent the morning with Jessie at the poolside, she splashed around in the pool for hours without ever getting tired while I looked on from one of the sun chairs. She continuously talked to me about various things without really letting me participate in the conversation. She definitely is a ball of energy._

 

_I think we grew a little closer…_

 

Jessie: {Searches through backpack} Do you mind if I ask you a _pregunta_ Hayato-kun?

 

Hayato: Of course, shoot.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Do you think I’m bad at Japanese?

 

Hayato: What? No, obviously not! It’s hard to notice that it’s not your mother tongue!

 

Jessie: {Sad} Are you totally sure?

 

Hayato: Yes, yes don’t worry… why do you think that anyways?

 

Jessie: {Strokes chin} Είναι περίπλοκο… I feel like you can only speak so many languages before being overwhelmed and not reaching a good level…

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} So I’m scared that my level in Japanese is not up to the standards I’d want to reach.

 

Hayato: Your Japanese is great Jessie, trust me, nobody here would guess that you’re American from just hearing you speak!

 

Jessie: {Dreamy eyes} Aw, you really think that? _Això és molt dolç de vosaltres!_

 

Jessie: {Embarrassed} Sorry, that meant that you’re being sweet.

 

_Oh okay…_

 

Jessie: I have this thing where whenever I can’t think of a word in a language I just switch to another language, _tu comprends?_

 

Jessie: {Strokes chin} The problem is that I know so many languages and dialects that sometimes I just burst out with random languages that nobody but me knows…

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} In a context like this, I guess it means that whenever I speak something other than Japanese you don’t understand me…  It must be annoying.

 

_She really has low self-esteem huh… I need to make her realize that it’s really not a problem that she speaks many different languages._

 

Hayato: No! Jessie, it’s not annoying at all! I quite like hearing you speaking! I find it very interesting.

 

Jessie: {Dreamy eyes} Really?

Hayato: I mean sure, most of the times I’m not quite sure what you mean…

 

Hayato: But it’s fine! Thanks to you I’m hearing dialects I’d never even imagine hearing. My entire life it’s just been Japanese, without you I’d be stuck in this little cultural bubble.

 

Hayato: So thank you Jessie! Thanks for opening the world to me!

 

Jessie: {Sad} …

 

_Did I do too much?_

 

Jessie: {Tearing up} আমার ঈশ্বর! Hayato-kun that’s one of the nicest things anybody’s ever said to me!

 

Hayato: I’m glad to hear that, it’s the truth. I like hearing you speak. I think we all do.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} All of us?

 

Hayato: I won’t speak for them, but trust me it’s really enjoyable!

 

Jessie: {Dreamy eyes} Thank you for your kind words Hayato-kun, _tu es trop gentil!_

 

_Gentil… that’s French! In fact I think it’ll impress her if I show her that I know what it means…_

 

 

  1. ****Kind****
  2. Smart
  3. Handsome



 

Hayato: _Gentil…_ that’s French for kind right?

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Wowzies, colour me impressed Hayato-kun! You have a better vocabulary than I thought!

 

_Guess who’s glad he took a semester of French in first year… That was one of the three words I remember from that borefest._

 

Jessie: {Dreamy eyes} French is such a beautiful language… and France such a beautiful country.

 

Hayato: Yeah, I remember you telling me that you wanted to live in France.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up}  _Ich mag es wirklich_ … in fact you know what?

 

Hayato: Tell me.

 

Jessie: {Enthusiastically} Next time you and I hang out, I’ll teach you some French!

 

_Really…? I mean I don’t want to say no but…_

 

Jessie: {Pouting} You’re not allowed to decline! Promise me you’ll do it!

 

Hayato: Well…

 

Jessie: Promise me!!!

 

Hayato: Ok, fine… you can give me a French lesson next time around.

 

Jessie: {Happy} Yay! Can’t wait!

 

Hayato: But you have to promise me you’ll be more confident with your language skills.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} It’s a deal!

 

Jessie: {Strokes chin} Now let’s get back in the pool, I’m almost completely dry!

 

Hayato: I’ll stay here if that’s okay.

 

Jessie: _Non sciunt quid tibi defuit!_ Your loss Hayato-kun.

 

Hayato: Have fun.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} I will! Thanks for hanging with me!

 

_I watched her get back in the pool and layed back down on my sun chair… the sun is shining brightly and the sky is perfectly blue. The weather really is perfect in this place. I am glad I got to have this talk with Jessie, hopefully she’ll feel less self-conscious about the way she speaks._

 

_I definitely understand Jessie better._

 

**{Jessie’s report card has been updated based on your experience with her}**

 

_A few minutes later, I said bye to Jessie, got up and went back to Fusume who was done talking to Kenji._

 

Fusume: {Confident} Everything seems clear with the people we spent the morning with. That is good news for us. We must continue checking on people.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} For now, I would like to go back to my room a little while, you should do the same. We can head for lunch in a moment.

 

Hayato: Sounds good.

 

_…_

 

_And so we went back to our respective rooms until about 12:30, the hour at which we normally get lunch._

 

_When the time came, I fetched Fusume and we both went to the restaurant to grab something to eat._

 

{Auto-move to Restaurant}

 

{Scene opens with the entire group present}

 

Hayato: Huh, everybody’s here at once? What a coincidence.

 

Reijiro: {Looks down with glasses shining} It is no coincidence that we are all here…

 

Hayato: What?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} S-she brought us all here…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} She?

 

…

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Look who decided to show up! Without me even having to get you to come. How marvelous!

 

_What the hell is she up to now?_

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} So, Raiko is the one who brought you all here?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yeah, she told us that she had something important to talk to us about concerning the group’s safety.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} She insisted so much that we all had to join eventually.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, I was in the middle of something, what a pain.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hehehe, trust me, you won’t be disappointed with what I have to say.

 

Hayato: What do you want Raiko? Just tell us already.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Very well, I have made quite a…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Troubling discovery.

 

Hikari: (Shocked with hand over mouth} Troubling?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-what is it?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} You see, I woke up this morning to find a newspaper article in front of my door.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} A newspaper article?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Yeah, and its contents worry me, not going to lie.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} What is this newspaper of yours about?

 

Raiko: I’ll tell you… have you guys ever heard of…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Caspian?

 

Fusume: {Covering face with hands} …

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Ngh!

 

_What the hell? Does she know about Caspian being here with us…? Dammit that’s exactly what we wanted to avoid. This is not good._

 

Rina: {Bites nail} You mean like, that caped kidnapper guy?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyah! Kidnappers are scary!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Is it possible not to have heard of that guy? The story’s been all over the news ya know…

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} They be… just a criminal…

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Even Yoshi knows of him… that should be proof of how famous the guy is…

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} We all know of Caspian, Raiko, where are you getting at with this?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Because I’m such a nice girl, I’ll be honest with you.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} I think that Caspian is one of us.

 

…

 

_Oh no…_

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} WHAAAAAT?

  
  
Kôzuke: {Hides head in helmet} The caped kidnapper is here with us?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} It’s not possible…

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Yeah, there’s absolutely no way!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} You sure ‘bout that Raiko? If you’re right, then it’d be a problem… the guy is dangerous…

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} I mean, no, I can’t be sure, but you need to understand that everything happens for a reason in this resort.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Every move is calculated… hence, there is no reason for this article to be here if Caspian wasn’t related to us in a way.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} So he could n-not be one of u-us… right?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} It’s very unlikely…

 

Shinto: {Bends over, finger pointing} But you can’t deny that there is a possibility that the article is just a coincidence.

 

Raiko: Not quite.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} What?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} I am convinced that Caspian is hiding among us… I can just feel it.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} …

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} And why the hell should we just believe whatever you’re saying?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Y-yeah man, that’s right! Where’s your proof?

 

Raiko: {Bites lip} You don’t have to believe me. I just wanted to have everyone present when I say this.

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Caspian, I know you’re here… and whoever you are, I’ll unmask you and expose you for the trash you really are.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Wow, that’s not very nice.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} That’s basically all I had to say… {Evil smile} Best stay cautious everyone… there’s a dangerous criminal hiding among us.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Ngh… why would you…

 

Raiko: I’ll leave the article on the table so you can read exactly what the caped kidnapper as been up to recently.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} It’s not pretty, trust me…

 

_This is not good… at all._

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Enjoy your freedom while it lasts Caspian… when I find out who you are…

 

Raiko: {Giggles} I’ll kill you.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} You wouldn’t!

 

Oriana: {Cries} No! We s-said nobody else was d-d-dying!

 

Raiko: {Grimace} You better hope I don’t uncover your true identity too soon.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} And to the twelve of you who are really who you claim you are, you’re safe, I’ll take care of the situation-

 

Raiko: {Hysterically} Kyeheheheheh! {Leaves} 

 

_This… this has to be the worst case scenario… we wanted to keep this from the group and now she’s just brought it out like that! I hope the others aren’t too-_

 

Oriana: {Cries} KYAAAAAAH!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides head in helmet} She’ll k-k-kill…

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} _scortum!_ I thought we said the killing would stop!

 

_Nevermind then. The others are definitely shocked by all this._

 

Rina: {Scared} I can’t die here… all my fans are waiting for me to come back on screen…

 

Reijiro: {Head down, glasses shining} Hey, before you proceed to panic, I propose we take a look to the article.

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} That sounds reasonable.

 

_And so, Reijiro firmly took the article in his hands and starting reading it before turning pale._

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} This… this is…

 

Kenji: What is it?? What does it say?

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Only one way to find out.

 

_Hikari stood up and leaned on Reijiro’s shoulder, glancing at the article, soon enough we all piled up behind them to try to get a peak at the newspaper._

 

_…_

 

 _That’s when I saw it_.

 

{Close up on the article, the headline reads: “The Caped Kidnapper wanted for murder!”, a picture of a dark silhouette is shown on a wanted poster}

 

_Wanted for murder? What the hell? I thought this guy only kidnapped people…_

 

{The article reads : “If you doubted whether the Caped Kidnapper was a criminal or not, this should be proof enough, Caspian’s mission to kidnap Tetsuji Kuzuryu ended with the death of his personal secretary Kanna Muratagi”}

 

_What is this…?_

 

Hikari: Flip the page Reijiro, there’s probably more on the next page.

 

Reijiro: …

 

Kôzuke: Reijiro?

 

Reijiro: Ah… sorry.

 

_He flipped to the page and we saw…_

 

{The next page features a large picture of a dead blond woman crumbled on the floor, her throat having been slit}

 

Oriana: Kyaaah! A dead body?

 

Yoko: That’s… Kanna Mutaragi?

 

{The article reads: “The poor girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time and when she confronted Caspian, he killed her without hesitation. Kuzuryu testifies. The suspect is on the run from the police. If you witness any sight regarding the criminal, contact the authorities immediately“}

 

_Oh my god…_

 

{Back to normal}

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} So that’s the article that Raiko found huh… I see.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hey Hikari, did you write this?

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Me? No, of course not! Why do you ask.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Isn’t it obvious? You’re the Ultimate Journalist after all…

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} Oh uh… yeah well no. I didn’t write this.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} In fact, I have no memory of this ever happening?

 

Hayato: What?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} Caspian was all over the news… and I am aware of what’s on the news, trust me. Therefore, I should have at least heard of this news story… {Distressed} So why can’t I remember?

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} In fact, I do not recall reading about this…

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Now that you mention it… neither do I!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Wait, does anybody here actually remember hearing about this whole thing?

 

…

 

_We all remained silent._

 

Hikari: {Sad} But… that makes no sense… 

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} Is there not a date on this thing? Do we even know when this was printed?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} I can’t s-s-see any d-date…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Indeed, the date of release seems to be missing from the article.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Hey, that’s gotta be suspicious right?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I’ve got it! This shit’s fake!!!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Fake?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} That’s right this is just another one of Monokuma’s lies! Caspian was never part of any murder-thing! Or else we’d remember it-

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} What if this came from the year of memories which Monokuma stole from us?

 

Jessie: {Surprised} Tadao-kun?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Since when do you speak?

 

Tadao: {Sombre} You’re all denying the inevitable…while the answer is obvious to me.

 

Tadao: {Frowns} We have no recollection of this happening because it happened during the year that we forgot about.

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} I didn’t want to have to think about that no more.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Samesies… erased that from my brain as soon as Monokuma talked about it.

 

{Flashback} 

 

Monokuma: {Sad} Aw, you really don’t remember anything do you… Oh wait! I know why you don’t remember.

 

Oriana: W-why?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Well, because I’ve erased all your memories of Hope’s Peak of course!

 

Hayato: WHAT?

 

Reijiro: {Panicked} My memories… no, no that is not possible.

 

Kenji: {Furious} You stupid fucking bear! What the fuck did you do!!?

 

Yoko: He didn’t really take our memories… I won’t believe it.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Monokuma, you’re lying! There’s just no way that’s true!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Believe whatever you want… What do I care, I’m not the one who’s forgotten over a year’s worth of memories.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught could it be… could it really be that we forgot…

 

Jessie: I still don’t wanna believe it…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Raiko was right in saying what she said.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} What???

 

Fusume: {Confident} Everything that Monokuma has told us so far was for a reason… the bear’s always got a goal in mind…

 

Shinto: That… that sounds kinda true actually… If you think about it.

 

Fusume: That’s why… {Dark look} If he says that he took our memories… then most likely he did.

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyahh! I d-don’t want to believe that!

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Naive little child… we cannot turn a blind eye to the truth.

 

Fusume: {Confident} That also means that if Monokuma made this article available to us… it was done for a reason!

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} But… what could it mean?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Hold on a second! What if that bitch Raiko made that article in order to trick us into believing that something was up!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hm… it does sound like something she would do.

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} You see a printer anywhere around here big guy?

 

Kenji: {Sweating} Well uh… no but…

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Then I’m certain of it… it was impossible for Raiko to have produced that article.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} It also means that I couldn’t have made it either… for anyone suspecting me.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} But you _are_ the journalist here…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Still… I don’t have any means of producing such an article…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} None of us do… the only one with the necessary resources is Monokuma… obviously.

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} So da bear be the one capable of doin’ this…

 

Hayato: And if we believe what Raiko and Fusume said about the way in which Monokuma operated then…

 

_There’s only one conclusion we can pull from this…_

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Is… is Caspian here with us?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} That’s what Raiko was claiming but… can we really be sure?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} She didn’t prove actually prove it… and this article doesn’t prove shit either! It could all be bluff!

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} But Kenji, you can’t deny that it would be weird for Monokuma to randomly come up with this article about a news story completely unrelated from us no?

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} It would make more sense for him to show us this as a way to warn us that Caspian was one of us!

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Fine, I guess it is a possibility. I’m still not convinced though…

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Even if it’s just a possibility, it’s still enough for us to be worried!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} …

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} …

 

_It’s only a possibility for them… but with what Reijiro, Fusume and I found yesterday…_

 

{Flashback}

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Who… who is the last profile about?

 

Fusume: This is what worries me most…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Please, look for yourself…

 

_We flipped through the pages of the file, one for each of us, resuming information about how we acquire our talent and some miscellaneous information about us… I didn’t stop to check what is says about me… but I should probably do it when I have time later._

 

_We got to the final page and we saw…_

 

{A page of the file is seen, in the center of it a picture of a silhouette with a question mark covering it. The heading reads : Caspian, “The Caped Kidnapper to replace a student of class 80!”}

 

…

 

_The caped kidnapper?_

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Ngh… this cannot be…

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_The files in the archive room warned us that Caspian was one of us… we didn’t want to believe it but I don’t think there is any room for doubt any more…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I believe it is safe to assume that one of us is Caspian yes but… {Glare} We cannot allow ourselves to be brash.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I agree! We might feel the need to be suspicious of one another I understand but…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} That is exactly what Monokuma wants!

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} Yeah man! I don’t want to give in to Monokuma!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} M-me neither!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} So if we’re not to be brash… what the fuck do you expect us to do? Just sit around while a dangerous criminal just walks freely?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} That guy… the Yosh’ ain’t able to look past his crimes…

 

Reijiro: {Arms extended over head} It might not be easy but…

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} I have to ask you all to try to live your lives normally as if nothing happened.

 

Kenji: {Furious} As if nothing fucking happened? The guy’s a murderer Reijiro! Have you forgot about that?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Murderer!!!?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I’m all for trusting one another but _…_ how do we know that we aren’t in danger?

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Aren’t we always in danger?

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} I mean more than usual.

 

Hikari: {Passionate expression} The caped kidnapper is a killer! And if it’s one of us then… nothing tells us that he won’t kill to escape this place!

 

_It’s pretty rational to expect that… everyone here is offered freedom against murder… so someone who’s already killed before would obviously be more likely to kill someone._

 

Kenji: {Furious} How can you guarantee that we’ll all be safe Reijiro huh? How do you know that Caspian isn’t waiting for the opportunity to slit our throats like he did to that secretary?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} I… I…

 

Hikari: {Softly} Can you do it Reijiro? I… I want to trust you but… can you actually vouch for our safety?

 

_So she did forgive him huh… I think the Hikari I know is slowly coming back from under all the anger she’s had recently._

 

Reijiro: I…

 

Kenji: {Furious} CAN YOU?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} That’s enough.

 

Kenji: {Surprised} Huh?

 

Fusume: Leave him alone. Reijiro and I are doing our best to keep you all safe but the truth is…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} We cannot take action against Caspian until we know for a certainty who he is…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} So until then you want us to just wait around for him to kill us…

 

Fusume: That’s not what I’m-

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Tch, pathetic… I won’t stay still while the knife is on my neck.

 

Kenji: {Furious} I told you already, I won’t get too comfortable when danger is always right along the way.

 

Hayato: Kenji, don’t-

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I’m out this one… let’s go Yoko.

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} I… uh…

 

Yoko: {Determined} Fine, I’m coming.

 

_They both left…_

 

Shinto: {Sad} Ggh…

 

…

 

_Everybody’s mood is in shambles once again isn’t it, and to think that the day started out so well._

 

Fusume: {Confident} I know it’s not easy but I beg of you… do not attempt to do anything about Caspian… a rushed decision is a bad decision…

 

Fusume: Please do your best in acting like this whole conversation never happened…

 

Hikari: {Sad} It’s… it’s impossible to forget…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I’m… I’m profoundly sorry.

 

…

 

_On that bitter note, we all went back to our rooms… Our hearts full of worries concerning this criminal among our ranks…_

 

_First, the file and then the article… there’s not doubt in my mind, Caspian is one of us… the question is who could it be?_

 

_…_

 

_This is a question I definitely won’t get the answer to by staying in my room by myself. There’s still plenty of time today. I should get Fusume to come with me and do something with my day._

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Exit Black Building}**

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st Floor}**

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Arts and Craft Room}**

 

{Reijiro and Rina are in the room} 

 

**{Talk to Rina}**

 

Rina: {Paints nail} What do you want? If it’s for an autograph, I hope you brought your own pen, I don’t have all day.

 

_Do I really want to spend time with Rina?_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Fine, you can stay with me… just don’t be a pain…  Whatever we do, this should be an honour for you. Got it?

 

Fusume: {Confident} If you want to spend some time with Rina, I’ll go see what Reijiro is up to.

 

…

 

_I spent the afternoon listening to Rina gloating how perfect she was in every sense of the word… I guess it was pretty entertaining to see how clueless she is when it comes to social interactions. I guess nobody ever told her that you should try to be humble. Perks of being a celebrity huh?_

 

_I think we got a bit closer._

 

Rina: {Annoyed} I see the way you’re looking at me y’know…

 

Hayato: Oh… what do you mean?

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} You’re thinking “wow, this girl is egotistical, we’ve spent hours together and all she’s done is talk about herself…”

 

Hayato: Hey, I’m not thinking that!

 

_I am thinking that…_

 

Rina: {Yawns} Don’t lie to me… I can tell always tell when someone’s not telling the truth.

 

Hayato: You can? How so?

 

Rina: {Poking cheek, playful} It’s because… I’m such a good liar myself!

 

Hayato: And you’re proud of that?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Duh… either way, isn’t acting basically lying?

 

_What?_

 

Rina: {Bites nail} You think I’m crazy but think about it yeah? Acting is just pretending to be someone you’re not…

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Now, I don’t really know what your definition is but that sounds like lying to me.

 

Hayato: Wait but it’s not the same thing! When you’re acting it’s not in an attempt to deceive someone right? An actor’s goal should be to entertain!

 

Rina: Well, not all actors are born equal… I can’t say that I know everybody’s motivations for acting!

 

Hayato: Then how about you? Why do you act?

 

Rina: {Confused} That’s not… an easy question… I don’t actually remember my life before acting, it’s kinda been a part of it since the beginning.

 

Hayato: Hm okay…

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} But y’know… I’m being honest about the whole lying thing… you shouldn’t trust actors… It’s a messy business.

 

Hayato: So are you saying that I shouldn’t trust you?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, of course not! I’m different from the rest of the actors!

 

Hayato: You are?

 

Rina: {Poking cheek, playful} Why of course, I’m the Ultimate Actress! These two words aren’t just meaningless, they symbolise how superior I am to the rest of the actors!

 

_Oh boy, here she goes again…_

 

Rina: {Puts on lipstick, looks at pocket mirror} I’m not an actress… I’m _the_ actress… That’s the difference.

 

Hayato: I’m sorry but realistically, what does that actually change? How are you different from the other actors?

 

Rina: {Bites nail} Huh, simple… I’d like to think that I’m not lying when I act.

 

Hayato: But you said that acting and lying were one and the same…

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, not for me… I don’t pretend to be someone… I really become that person!

 

_She becomes the person huh… I’ve heard about that acting technique, it’s called :_

 

    1. Imitation acting
    2. Copy acting



 

  * ****Method acting****



 

 

Hayato: When you actually become your character that’s called method acting right

 

Rina: {Sips coffee}  Hm… I’ll give you that one, you know a lot of stuff…

 

Rina: {Poking cheek, playful} You’re right, I use the “method”!

 

Rina: {Bites nail}  that’s how I became so good at acting, just pretending isn’t good enough, you gotta feel what the character feels… that’s the only way towards greatness.

 

_I see… she is really exigent with herself that’s for sure…_

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} That’s why I don’t lie… if I cry on screen it’s cuz I’m genuinely crying… I never fake emotions.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Never.

 

Hayato: O-okay…

 

Rina: {Poking cheek, playful} That’s what differentiates me from the rest! The rest of the industry are just liars and crooks…

 

Hayato: I… I see.

 

Rina: {Bites nail} If you’re lucky, maybe I’ll give you a little demonstration of how good I am.

 

Hayato: Oh, yeah that’d be nice… I’d definitely like to see you act one day.

 

_You eventually have to backup all that bragging…_

 

Rina: {Yawns} Next time though… I’ve already entertained enough of your questioning.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} If I stay any longer with a commoner like you… I might lose some of my popularity with the fans.

 

Hayato: I don’t think your fans would know… considering they’re not here and all that…

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} What you on about… everybody’s a fan of me… even you idiots… even that bear.

 

Rina: {Poking cheek, playful} Nobody’s safe from Rina’s Ishido’s charm!

 

Hayato: Okay then… I guess I’ll see you later.

 

Rina: {Yawns} You can only hope you’ll have the chance to spend time with me again!

 

Hayato: We live in the same place Rina, I’ll definitely see you again.

 

Rina: {Confused} …

 

Rina: {Annoyed} You really have to take the fun out of everything don’t you?

 

_She’s really full of herself… can’t say I’m surprised…_

 

_…_

 

_We both went our separate ways. Spending time with her definitely proved to me that she is as pretentious as I thought but at the same time… I’ve learnt how exigent she is with herself and how passionate she is about her craft._

 

_I understand Rina a bit better now._

 

**{Rina’s report card has been updated based on your experience with her}**

 

_I decided to go back to my room to rest until dinner time._

 

_…_

 

_Today has been quite restless… between Fusume’s tactics to keep everyone calm and Raiko’s announcements about Caspian…_

_It’s definitely too much for one day, even in a place like this._

 

_I’m happy to finally have an chilled out evening where I can eat peacefully and not have to think about that stupid bear and his stupid motives-_

 

{Suddenly the monitor in Hayato’s room turns on, Monokuma can be seen in his usual jacuzzi}

 

Monokuma: Listen up you bastards, I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed…

 

Monokuma: Actually screw that I am mad! You know the drill, hurry the F up and come up to the reception desk.

 

Monokuma: I won’t be lenient to any late comers so don’t snooze with this one!

 

{The monitor turns off}

 

_I spoke too soon didn’t I? I don’t even want to start imagining what Monokuma has to say to us… not after he introduced motives the past two evenings._

 

_I want to hope that tonight will be different but… I’m not going to be delusional… whatever he has to say, it’s probably going to be bad for us._

 

_I should go… there’s no use in speculating any longer._

 

{Auto-move to Aula}

 

{All 14 students are here}

 

…

 

_Judging by the look on everyone’s face… the rest of the group shares my worries about Monokuma’s announcement…_

 

_Just what will he do to us this time?_

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Is that bear still not here?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Indeed, it appears that he has not arrived just yet…

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Why does he make us hurry like that and then make us wait… what a fucking douchebag.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Somebody’s in a bad mood… is it that time of the month?

 

Rina: {Exasperated} Shut up you, don’t @ me yeah? I lost my favorite ring and I’m in a shit mood cuz of it. So don’t piss me off.

 

Fusume: Your favorite ring huh?

 

Rina: {Bites nail} Yeah, it was my grandma’s… I can’t find it since this morning… If anybody finds it, please bring it back to me.

 

Kôzuke: Sure thing…

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Seriously though, I… I… I don’t want t-to have to s-s-sit through another one of these motives… The l-last ones were uh… bad enough!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I mean, we don’t know that he’s gonna give us a new motive… it could just be something else… right?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Seeing that the last couple of times he brought us all together was to unveil a motive… it seems unlikely to me that he called us for something other than a motive. 

 

_Yeah… just like I thought, it’d be foolish to think we’re here for something other than a motive._

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyah!

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} We’ll be fine, I’m sure… we made it through two motives already and nobody has been tempted to kill, what can one more do?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hehehe, how naive of you to think that!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Ggh, naive?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} One motive is enough for somebody to be pushed over the edge…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Trust me.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Just… just shut up, we don’t need you to come here and stir shit up like you always do.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} I see, I’ll play nice then.

 

_Play nice… does she ever play nice?_

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Actually, now that I have the opportunity, you have all read the article about Caspian by now right?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Yeah, we have…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} And? Have I convinced you yet?

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Convinced us of?

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Well that this piece of trash is one of us!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyah! Piece of t-trash?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} You really don’t like this Caspian guy do you Raiko?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} I despise him… once I figure out who he is…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Enough!

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Wait, I was just getting to the good part!

 

Hayato: Stop it Raiko!

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Yeah quit that!

 

Hayato: AHH!

 

_Damn, he startled me._

 

Yoko: And there he is…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Speak your piece bear… make it brief.

 

Monokuma: {Sad} You guys get less and less enthusiastic about my appearances huh… I gotta make it more dramatic next time.

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} Just hurry up man! I wanna go to bed soon.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Yeah! You always make us wait ages before you tell us shit so just hurry the fuck up.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Y-yes, please d-don’t make this longer than it uh… has t-to be!

 

…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Very well, due to popular demand I shall make my announcement short and sweet.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} You say that literally every time and then still take years to get through your motives.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Hm, change your record old fart!

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} Old fart??

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} The Yosh’ thought we concludin’ that the bear couldn’t be older than us?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Does any of this really matter?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} I mean, at the end of the day, it’s all subjective isn’t it…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} You see, all this takes a long time cuz y’all keep on interrupting me…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Fair enough, everybody please be quiet while the bear is speaking.

 

_We nodded and waited in silence for Monokuma to speak._

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Thank you Fusume… now, as y’all have probably concluded… {Blank expression} I’m pissed off.

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyah!

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Shut up!

 

Oriana: KYAAAH! S-sorry.

 

Monokuma: I was okay with you not killing after the first motive, you were still shocked and shit… {Menacing} But it’s been two perfectly good motives and y’all haven’t done crap!

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show black side} Not one of you has even started planning a murder! D’you know how angry that makes me?

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} How do you know nobody’s planning it?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} I have eyes and ears everywhere on this resort Rina, if someone was even thinking of murdering someone. I’d be the first to know.

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} I gave you perfect opportunities, and I gave you a way to graduate with a friend, doubling your chance of survival from 1/14 to 1/7.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I’m not quite sure that the numbers check out.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Either way, we already told you! Nobody here is ever gonna murder ever again!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} That’s hella right, we swore on that shit.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} So you don’t think you’re going to crack huh?

 

Fusume: We definitely won’t!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Fine then, guess I underestimated your resistance didn’t I? It’s time to pull out the big guns on this one.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} The b-big guns?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You’re going to give us yet another motive?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Exactly, but this one is different! And it goes pretty well with the previous ones.

 

_It’s true that the last two motives were clearly made to work with one another, I wonder what it is he’s gonna pull off this time…_

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Just say it! What is it?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} It’s pretty simple, I’ve attributed partners to each of you, now it’s time to give each of you something else.

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} Something else.

 

Monokuma: Your third motive is… {Red eye glowing} I’ll give each one of you an individualized weapon to work with! How exciting!

 

Hayato: A weapon?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} W-whaaa?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} That’s right upupu! You’re all getting your own weapon!

 

…

 

Hikari: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Um, excuse me but how is this a motive?

 

Monokuma: {Confused} What now?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You’re providing weapons okay… but this does not incentivize us to kill in any way does it?

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Well… wait a second I’m not done.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Continue on then.

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Very well, ahem… {Red eye glowing} There’s a special rule concerning your weapons you see!

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} And that rule is?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Simple, you’re only allowed to use your weapon to kill.

  
Monokuma: {Menacing} If you commit a murder and the weapon in your hand isn’t the one I’ve assigned to you… you bet your ass you’ll be punished!

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} That was… an odd way to word that.

 

Oriana: Y-yeah…

 

…

 

…

 

_Wait but…_

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Why is nobody saying anything huh? Is it… the despair that’s already so strong that it paralyses you or what?

 

…

 

Kenji: {Snickers} So… I think I speak for everyone when I say this motive is kinda shit bro.

 

Monokuma: {Angry} How dare you! I put my blood sweat and tears in my motives… Don’t you start disrespecting my work!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} I don’t get how this is supposed to push us to murder man…

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} I mean… the last two motives were actually pretty good in pressuring us and making us distrust each other but here…

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Just what game are you playing bear?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I agree, it seems unlike you to supply such a terrible motive… is there more to it than this?

 

Jessie: {Shocked} More to it?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} As a matter of fact there is one more aspect of the motive that I haven’t revealed just yet but… I’d rather do that once I’m done announcing the weapons.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, there’s more?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} I knew it… it couldn’t be that simple.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Well… continue! Tell us about the weapons.

 

Monokuma: Of course, if you just wait one second…

 

_Suddenly, Monokuma pulled out a whistle from… god knows where and blew in it. Next thing we know…_

 

{A massive trolley filled with weapons of all kinds falls out of the ceiling and almost flattens Hayato}

 

Hayato: AHHHHHH!

 

Monokuma: Damn, someone’s lucky, I was kinda hoping one of you would get crushed by my Trolley of Despair©

 

Jessie: I thought you weren’t supposed to interfere in the killing…

 

Monokuma: Hey now, that would only have been an honest accident, that’s not me interfering!

 

Fusume: Are you okay Hayato?

Hayato: I… I… I’m fine…

 

_That… was… terrifying._

 

{Back to normal} 

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} My apologies Hayato, that was definitely an accident!

 

Shinto: {Leans on cane} It really doesn’t sound genuine when you say it like that you know…

 

Monokuma: Okay, now that the Trolley is here, be quiet, I’m going to call out your names one by one and give you your weapon.

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression} So we all get a different weapon then?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Exactly! These have been attributed randomly, of course! We don’t want any form of bias do we…?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Just get on with it and give them out.

 

Monokuma: OKidoki. In no particular order…

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Raiko Itake, you get this beautiful golf club, perfect for bludgeoning an inattentive victim.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} A golf club? That’s not a weapon is it?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Why don’t you let me hit you with it Kôzuke and we’ll see how much of a weapon it is.

 

Kôzuke: {Hides head in helmet} Eep! I’ll… I’ll be quiet man!

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} I’ll take this… Thank you Monokuma.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Don’t you even start to think that you’re going to use this…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} I guess only time will tell… hehehe.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Next, Tadao Yamateko… you have been attributed this 15kg dumbbell, how exciting!

 

Tadao: {Sombre} I see…

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} _Attendez!_ How is someone as feeble as Tadao-kun going to use such a heavy object?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} That’s not my problem is it? Now, here you go Tadao!

 

_He walked up to Tadao and handed him the dumbell, as expected Tadao dropped it almost immediately to the floor._

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyaaah! Are y-you okay?

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} I’m fine…

 

_It can’t be a coincidence that the weakest guy here got such a heavy weapon… There has to be some form of logic to this attribution of weapons. I don’t believe for a second that it was random._

 

Monokuma: Moving on, Yoko Kurisu… you get this sumptuous Rapier from the 17th century… a collector’s item I’m sure!

 

Yoko: {Confused} The hell’s a rapier?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Y’know it’s the type of sword they use for fencing, only the tip is pointy the rest is dull…

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Educate yourself!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} It’s kind of a lame weapon isn’t it…?

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} They can’t all be winners okay?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} I won’t use it anyways so who cares?

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Kenji Kimata, you have been attributed a machete, how convenient, it fits your talent perfectly.

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} Alright! Machetes are sick, thanks bro! Can’t complain about that one!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Kenji…

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} I mean… fuck you dude, I ain’t using your stupid weapon… still, it’s a cool one.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Glad you like it, your satisfaction is my number one priority.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Let’s continue, Oriana Akiba, my little Oriana… you’ve got poison, in this cute little pink vial.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Kyahhh… p-p-poison?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Isn’t it a lot better for you? That way you don’t actually have to physically attack anybody…

 

Monokuma: Seems quite convenient for you and your… frail body.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} A small dose of this stuff would knock anyone out for a good while but go for a larger dose and you’re sure to kill whomever you want.

 

Oriana: {Cries} Ggh… n-no… I’d never… I’d n-n-never…

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Why don’t you text me when you get to the end of that sentence yeah? Oh actually don’t, I don’t care about what you’ve got to say upupu.

 

Jessie: {Upset} Hey, don’t be mean to Oriana-chan!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Moving on, Yoshi Akeno, your weapon is a hammer… guess I really hit the nail on the head with this one!

 

Yoshi: {Laughs} HAHA, clever pun bear… very clever. 

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Thank you, thank you… I do my best.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Do not encourage him Yoshi… you’ll only boost his already oversized ego.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Awawawa… my bad.

 

Monokuma: That’s almost half of you done, next Reijiro Yamane… good old Reijiro.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Do not patronize me or make some witty joke about my weapon… just get on with it.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Fine, you get this baseball bat… maybe you could try exercising a little ya lanky fuck!

 

Reijiro: {Unnerved} I told you not to!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Why can I do, I’m just so witty.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Hurry up, I’m guessing it’s me next so move your ass.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Well spotted Rina, your allocated weapon is a letter opener… you use it to… open letters.

 

Rina: {Exasperated} I know what a letter opener’s for, thank you.

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Then again, the title’s kind of a clue…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Just making sure, who knows how educated you teens are…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye shining} Either way, don’t hesitate use this letter opener to open fan mail or to… you know, slit somebody’s throat.

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Thanks, I’ll keep it in mind.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Y-you will?

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} It’s called sarcasm dipshit.

 

Kôzuke: Ah… okay.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Talking about dipshit, let’s move on to Kôzuke Shigetaka himself…

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Hey, don’t call me that!

 

Monokuma: Your allocated weapon is this thick sturdy rope… perfect for strangulation.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Or… as your friend Fukami showed us a couple days ago… you can get as creative as you want with a rope upupupu!

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Don’t… use her name in vain like that.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Oops, I forgot she was a saint to you guys. Did ya forget that she killed someone or what?

 

Hikari: Ngh… {Distressed} Just continue please…

 

Monokuma: Since you asked so politely, Hikari Hisano, your weapon is a taser! It might seem inoffensive but this little gem packs a punch!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Ngh… O-okay…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Four of you to go, Shinto Masada, is possibly the most special of all.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} It’s a bust, in my effigy no less, how cool is that? You get to bludgeon someone to death using the face of yours truly!

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Gross…

 

Monokuma: Jessie Shadow, you get to use a regular kitchen knife… sharp enough to take a life of course.

 

Jessie: {Upset} это ужасно, you’re horrible Monokuma!

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Aw stop it you, you’re gonna make me blush.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} …

 

Monokuma: And we finally get to the final pair of two people!

 

Reijiro: {Mumbles} So many words were redundant in that sentence…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Starting with Hayato Seiki.

 

_Oh god… it’s me… what weapon will I get?_

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Lucky you, you get…a gun. The most lethal of all weapons and probably the easiest to use.

 

_A… gun?_

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Hey, that’s no fair, why do the boring ones get the better weapons…?

 

Monokuma: Come on Hayato, take the gun… it’s all yours.

 

_I don’t want to… but I have no choice do I?_

 

_Slowly, my limp hands grabbed a hold of the gun, the feeling of the cold metal against my skin immediately frightening me._

 

_I can feel everybody’s looks… I have the best weapon out of all of them… it’s so easy for me to commit murder… all I have to do is press a trigger… they don’t actually think I’ll do it though… do they?_

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Last but not least, Fusume Ebisawa…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Oh would you look at that, maybe you are last for a reason Fusume!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I beg your pardon?

 

Monokuma: It says it on this list, black on white! You don’t get a weapon!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Ngh…

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} What?

 

Shinto: I thought you said that everybody would get one!

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Why do you always contradict yourself Monokuma?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} No no no… you’re all mistaken, there is a specific reason for this decision.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} And that reason is?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Well, why would I give a weapon to someone who already carries weapons on her 24/7?

 

Jessie: What??

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but Fusume carries shurikens and kunais on her at all times… very deadly weapons, especially in the hand of a trained ninja like herself.

 

Fusume: {Hands covering face} …

 

Monokuma: So these are your allocated weapons Fusume, the ones you already have upupupu!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} On a side note, it is rather comical that you trust someone who carries deadly weapons on her like that, but it’s none of my business…

 

_He’s trying to make us doubt Fusume isn’t he?_

 

_…_

 

_And judging by the worried look on everyone’s face I think he’s achieved his goal… poor Fusume._

 

Monokuma: And that’s it for the weapon allocation! I hope you’re all happy with your weapons upupupupu!

 

…

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Bro, you realise that once you leave we’re all going to throw these weapons away and move on with our lives.

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} That’s r-right!

 

Yoshi: {Bows} We oughta be burnin’ them in the garbage room!

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Yes! Good idea Yoshi!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Actually no you won’t do that.

 

Hayato: What?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Why not?

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} This is about the “additional” rule you’ve talked about earlier, correct?

 

Monokuma: Precisely! Now that you all know what your weapons are, I’ll tell you the additional rule.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} It’s only a small rule… a teeny tiny small rule.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Go on dammit!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} As I’ve previously made clear… I’ve got eyes and ears everywhere in the resort. So I’ll have you know…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} That , starting from tomorrow morning, if one of you ever leaves their room without their weapon on them… I’ll execute them!

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFFF WHAAT?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} You gotta be joking man.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} What… d-d-does that mean?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} It means that just like Fusume you are now obliged to carry your weapons on you at all times… other than in your rooms of course

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} You therefore will have a weapon on you every time you leave your rooms. Every interaction you will have with one another will be with a weapon in hand!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} How brilliantly simple is that? Surely one of you will eventually crack, the opportunities will be so perfect! You will have chances to commit murder at all time and in all places! upupupupupu!

 

Jessie: {Upset} I don’t want to have to carry a weapon with me.

 

Oriana: {Cries} Weapons are s-scary…

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} How can we even interact with each other when we are all under the threat of a weapon?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} You won’t be threatened… we… w-won’t use the weapons.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Can you be sure of that though?

 

Hikari: I… I…

 

_What a… fucked up rule…_

 

Monokuma: Oh and in the eventuality that you’re worried about getting blood on you while committing your murders… if I may make a little product placement…

 

{Camera shows Monokuma holding a pile of transparent plastic capes with his face on them}

 

Monokuma: Introducing the Monokuma Ponchos© easy to hide and perfect to keep your clothes intact from a nasty little blood splatter.

 

Monokuma: Buy your Monokuma Poncho© today for the small price of… actually screw it, it’s free! don’t want to hinder y’all in your quest for freedom.

 

Monokuma: If you want one, they’ll be piled up in the arts and craft room!

 

{Back to normal}

 

Monokuma: {Curious} You bastards can’t say I didn’t help you with this one. You literally have every tool in hand to create your perfect murder plan.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Easy targets… accomplices… and now weapons. You’re spoiling us Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: I know I know… now, I’ve said what I’ve had to say. I’ll let you guys go to sleep, it’s almost night time. Don’t forget to take your weapons though!

 

Monokuma: {Smirk} If you forgot them you couldn’t go out of your room anymore, that’d be inconvenient right?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} …

 

Monokuma: I’m generous so I might remind you of the implications of abandoning your weapons tomorrow morning… but you better not forget or… it’s an automatic death.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} And you know I don’t want to take the life of my students without reason!

 

Hikari: How… dare you…?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} That’s it from me! I’m out this joint. _Shunshin no Jutsu!_ {Disappears}

 

…

 

_For the third evening in a row, we were left speechless by Monokuma’s announcement. This third motive is… cruel. He is making us carry weapons everywhere we go. It means that the threat that no matter what we do, the threat of a murder will always follow us…_

 

_What incredible cruelty._

 

_…_

 

_As expected, no one knew exactly what to say… it was hard to find words to cheer the group up after such an event._

 

_In the end we decided that the best thing we could do for now was go to sleep… or at least try to. We’d think of a solution to this new problem in the morning._

 

{Auto-move to Hayato’s room}

 

_Once again, the day went by so fast… Time flies when you’re having fun they say, but it definitely flies faster when you’re not._

 

_I put down the gun on my bedside table… I’m not capable of firing a gun, I know I’m not… but how do I know that none of the others are capable of using their weapon?_

 

_We always talk about trusting each other… but at the end of the day, maybe Raiko is right, maybe trusting others blindly is foolish…_

 

_God, why does my head hurt like that?_

 

_…_

 

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The monitor in Hayato’s room lights up, showing Monokuma in a bright pink pyjama, holding some a teacup in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Attention to all residents, it is 10PM and night time is now in action, as you know some areas will be off limit until the morning. Go to bed and fall in a deep deep slumber. Who knows what great murder opportunities tomorrow holds upupupu!

 

{The monitor cuts off}

 

_We should go to sleep huh? I guess I should try to do so… maybe sleeping will help me forget about the problems of this place._

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_I’ve tried… and I’ve tried, but I can’t sleep. It’s been like an hour since I’ve gotten in bed._

 

_It won’t do… I’m sure I won’t manage to sleep while I’m this worried. I should do something… find a way to distract myself._

 

_Actually, I know exactly where I’ll go. This will do me some good._

 

{Auto move to Yellow Building - 3rd Floor}

 

_I like this place, I want to watch the stars, maybe it’ll distract me… Plus, this is the last time I can wander around without a gun in my hand… so that’s pretty cool too._

 

_…_

 

_When I got there I noticed that the panoramic ceiling was already open… is somebody else here?_

 

???: Who’s there? Oh it’s you Hayato… you can’t sleep either can you?

 

Hayato: Hi Shinto.

 

Shinto: {Sad} Yeah, you definitely can’t sleep I can see it… what’s wrong?

 

Hayato: It’s nothing much, I’m just worried about this whole weapons thing… I feel like I’ve been given a big responsibility by getting the gun.

 

Hayato: And I feel like I don’t know who to trust anymore! It’s scaring me out!

 

Shinto: Hm… I see, well you made a wise decision to come here, the sky is particularly nice tonight.

 

Hayato: Yeah, I thought it’d be relaxing to look at the stars a bit…

 

Shinto: {Leans on cane} I guess that you and I think alike then! I always look at the sky when life makes me feel like looking at the floor.

 

Hayato: That’s actually quite poetic…

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Why thank you haha, I said it just like that but you’re right, it does sound pretty smart, I should note it down somewhere.

 

…

 

_We sat in silence for a few minutes, just looking up… the sky was perfectly clear, not one cloud to mess with the beauty that surrounded us…_

 

…

 

Hayato: So um, what about you? Why are you here?

 

Shinto: {Looks down} Aw, you know, I’ve been coming here a lot the past few nights… it’s pretty hard sleeping alone for me.

 

Hayato: Oh I see.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Wait! I didn’t mean that in a sexual way or something! Just meant that I like having Yoko with me.

 

Hayato: Yeah of course, I get that.

 

Shinto: {Sad} This whole grouping motive has drove us apart… Monokuma knows it.

 

Shinto: I bet that’s exactly why Monokuma didn’t put us in the same group. To separate us.

 

Hayato: I’m sorry Shinto…

 

Shinto: {Sad} This has been really hard on me, the way she looks at me with anger… why can’t she look at me the way she used to?

 

Shinto: {Looks down} And now, she looks fine with Kenji, they laugh together and seem to be pretty happy.

 

Shinto: Jessie’s nice to me you know, actually she’s really sweet but I can’t be happy when I see Yoko happy with another guy.

 

Shinto: {Sad} Sorry for the rant, you probably don’t care about our silly disputes.

 

Hayato: No, of course, I care Shinto.

 

Shinto: You do?

 

Hayato: Obviously, we’re friends!

 

Hayato: What you need to understand though, is that Yoko won’t just forget about you like that!

 

Hayato: She loves you dude! She might have fun with Kenji, but it has nothing to do with what she feels for you.

 

Shinto: {Tearing up} You… you think so?

 

Hayato: I’m sure of it. They’re friends… they both have strong characters and oddly enough they seem to get along pretty well… but Kenji doesn’t mean any ill will towards you and neither does Yoko!

 

Shinto: {Bends down, finger pointing} You… you’re right! I’ve been overthinking this!

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} This has been eating me out the past few days but you’re completely right. I need to stop worrying and go talk to her about it.

 

Hayato: Yes, that seems like a good idea!

 

Shinto: Thank you Hayato, thank you for reminding me of what’s important.

 

Hayato: Oh uh, you’re welcome.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} I think I’m ready to go face my lonely bed!

 

_What?_

 

Shinto: {Sad} I’d been so worried I couldn’t face sleeping alone but… now, I think I’m ready to go back.

 

Shinto: Sorry to ditch you like that, I’m just really tired beneath all the worries!

 

Hayato: Don’t sweat it. I’ll probably go back to my room, I feel a bit better myself.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} I’m glad!

 

Hayato: Wait, before you go, how do I close this panoramic thing? Don’t wanna leave it open all night.

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Oh don’t worry about that one, it closes automatically!

 

Hayato: Really?

 

Shinto: {Bends down, finger pointing} Yeah, Monokuma explained to me that there are sensors in the room, whenever the room is empty the roof will close by itself.

 

Hayato: Interesting, so if the roof is open, there is necessarily someone in the observatory.

 

Shinto: Yup that’s it! Alright, I’m gonna get going I think, sleep tight Hayato, thanks for everything!

 

_Shinto left…_

 

_I’m glad I saw him to be honest, I like Shinto, he’s really a good guy, you can see it once you get to know him. He worries a lot yes, but it’s because he’s really in love… how cute._

 

_How old am I, 12? Look at me getting amused by other people’s relationships… anyways, I’ve done my good deed for the day, I think me being here cleared his mind… I guess it also cleared mine in a way. To think about a problem other than surviving this hell hole… it felt good._

 

_I should go back to my room._

 

{Auto-move to Hayato’s room}

 

_It’s super late, if I don’t sleep soon, I’ll be exhausted tomorrow. My mind is full of anxieties but… I need to put them aside. We’ll figure it out tomorrow. We simply have to… We have no choice but to make it through this!_

 

_…_

 

_After long minutes of agitation… I finally fell into a deep sleep._

 

**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: You know what time it is…

 

Monokuma: It’s story time!!! Exciting, I know, but simmer down.

 

Monokuma: This is a story of a bear who went to the doctor and…

 

Monokuma: Hold it right there! I know exactly what you’re thinking!  

 

Monokuma: You and your perverted patriarchal views of society assumed the doctor was a man!

 

Monokuma: Don’t deny it, I know I’m right! You won’t prove me wrong!

 

Monokuma: You’re all the same, deep down. You don’t want to accept it but it’s true. You think men are superior huh? You think men are the only ones who can take the important responsibility of being a doctor!

 

Monokuma: You and your archaic views on society… it really shocks me you know…

 

Monokuma: Well, I’ll tell you the truth, the doctor in the story wasn’t a man… but it wasn’t a woman either!

 

Monokuma: It was a bear. That's because humans are incapable of anything meaningful and that regardless of their gender.

 

Monokuma: That’s the end of the story, the moral is pretty self explanatory… even for a dumb human like you!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yet another chapter of my fic, things are starting to get intense again! As usual, please leave your impressions in the comment, also feel free to leave predictions about future deaths, or even about who Caspian's true identity could be, every single comment makes my day! To vote for next chapter's free time it's right here : https://www.strawpoll.me/17450646 or in the comments, whatever works best for you.
> 
> Once again, thank you so much for keeping up with my story, it means a lot to me. 
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be out in two weeks latest, but I'll do my best to make the wait as short as possible.
> 
> See you in the next one ;)


	19. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Daily Life part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more time than I thought this week! That means you can enjoy this chapter much earlier than I would have expected!
> 
> Free time are spent with Oriana and Yoshi in this update 
> 
> Enjoy :)

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a Jacuzzi, holding some sort of cocktail glass in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Gooood Morning! This is your director speaking, it’s now 8:00 AM! Look out the window, the sun is shining and the breeze is cool. A perfect weather to kill wouldn’t you say? 

Get ready for a spectacular day everyone!

Oh and as a friendly reminder, don’t forget your allocated weapon when you exit your room! I hope you’re well aware of the consequences of disobeying the rule, which by the way has been added to the corresponding section of your Resident ID.

 

{The monitor turns off}

 

_ Ugh… I definitely did not get enough sleep last night… then again, I’m not upset that I had my little trip to the observatory, I think I really helped Shinto get over his worries about Yoko…  _

 

_ Still, I’d kill for another hour in bed, but… I can’t do that. I have to hurry and try to be on time for once.  _

 

_ Just as a precaution, I checked the rules and regulations section on my Resident ID. Just as Monokuma stated it read: _

 

**Rule #12:** It is strictly forbidden for residents to exit their room without their weapon

 

_ I guess we really have no choice but to follow his orders huh? _

 

_ … _

 

_ I showered and got dressed but before I left the room I noticed an unusual object on my bedside table. It looked very similar to my Resident ID, a small tablet with no particular features to be noted. _

 

_ What… is this? This tablet definitely wasn’t there last night… Did Monokuma bring this here? Actually, that’s a stupid question, of course, he did. No one else could have entered my room as long as my Resident ID is here…  _

 

_ I should probably check it out, I can’t even start to imagine what this tablet’s for…  _

 

**{Examine Unknown Tablet}**

 

_ As soon as I pressed the screen, a video started playing. _

 

_ The words “Display of Talent” were written in a big red font as Monokuma narrated:  _

 

Monokuma: Hope’s Peak Academy is a school for the most talented among us… every student excels in one area.

 

Monokuma: The question I ask myself is: why let all this talent go to waste?

 

_ After he said that, a sort of montage started playing, it basically showed each of us in action while overly dramatic music played in the background. _

 

_ To resume all the things that were played, I saw:  _

 

_ Reijiro speaking in a conference room surrounding by photographs,  _

 

_ Hikari receiving some sort of award for her work,  _

 

_ Shinto and Yoko on a TV show about the most influential people in Japan,  _

 

_ A F1 race with Kôzuke miles in front of everyone else before he rushes through the finish line while everybody cheers, _

 

_ Jessie standing between two politicians, a microphone in her hand, calming the two men while speaking in two different languages, _

 

_ Yoshi attempting a trick in which he jumped from a trapeze around a pole before landing in a flaming hoop, _

 

_ Oriana leading a ballet in front of a seemingly sold out crowd with a full orchestra accompanying them, _

 

_ Me, in the middle of a book signing in the biggest library in Tokyo,  _

 

_ Rina’s acceptance speech for the Oscar of Best Female Lead Actress, _

 

_ Kenji in the jungle, using a machete to cut through the trees, and escape from a jaguar pursuing him, _

 

_ Fusume standing proudly as a policeman shakes her hand, three men with defeated expressions in handcuffs at her feet, _

 

_ And finally, Raiko, grinning maliciously as multiple shady looking men offer her briefcases filled with money. _

 

_ As the montage was coming to an end, Monokuma repeated his words from the start of the video. _

 

Monokuma: _That’s_ what I’m asking myself, just why should we let this talent go to waste.

 

_ The words: “Escape from the resort and unleash your talent” appeared in the same red font before the video stopped. _

 

_ … _

 

_ I think the tablet has shut down… showing me this video was probably it’s only function. _

 

_ This… this was surprisingly nice compared to the other things that Monokuma has shown us. I mean yes, it is encouraging us to kill but it’s a nice message to remind us that we are talented… Also it was pretty cool to see everyone in action. _

 

_ I don’t know why but this video has put me in quite a good mood actually, probably not the effect that Monokuma hoped for but I’m happy about it. _

 

_ …  _

 

_ I should go check on everyone else.  _

 

_ Before I left the room, I made sure to grab my gun… never thought I’d say these words before but right now I have no choice but to carry this thing around everywhere I go. _

 

_ …  _

 

_ Enough daydreaming let’s go. _

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Hayato: Good morning Fusume, how are you-

 

Fusume: {Dozing off} zzzzzz…

 

_ Is she sleeping standing up again? _

 

Fusume: zzzzz. {Shocked} Ah, Hayato! 

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} Uh… good morning to you too.

 

Hayato: You okay? Don’t tell me you went through an all nighter again!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I uh… I… ok maybe I did not sleep last night but… it was for a good reason!

 

Hayato: What did we talk about Fusume? You getting enough sleep is a priority!

 

Fusume: {Confident} However, what I did last night was very important! You will see why in due time.

 

Hayato: Can’t you just tell me now what you were up to?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} No. I shall announce it once the whole group is present.

 

_ What could it be that she did for the entire night…? I wonder.  _

 

Hayato: Okay then, I guess I’ll see you in the restaurant. 

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} Yes… that sounds… very… {Dozing off} zzzzzz… 

 

_ And she fell asleep again. I should let her get to breakfast at her own pace then.  _

 

**{Move to Black Building - Second Floor}**

 

**{Move to Restaurant}**

 

{Scene opens up to show the cafeteria with the whole group but Raiko present}

 

_ I should have expected it but once I arrived at the restaurant… the scene that awaited me was simply surreal…  _

 

{The students are scattered around the room with their weapons in hand, notable scenes include Yoko stroking Shinto’s cheek with the tip of her sword, Kenji cutting fruit with his machete and Tadao struggling to move the dumbbell to his table}

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Good morning, I see you are still not decided on being on time.

 

_ Shit… I’m the last one to get to breakfast again! _

 

Hayato: S-sorry… then again I had a good reason to be late today! 

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} That reason being what exactly?

 

Hayato: Well, I took time off to look at the video on that tablet that Monokuma dropped in my room!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Hm, I see… that would explain it.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} A tablet…? I didn’t get no tablet man… 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} You didn’t? That’s weird I assumed we all got one… 

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Where… did you get it?

 

Hayato: It was on my bedside table when I woke up this morning.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Same here.  

 

Rina: {Annoyed} What the hell are you talking about? 

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Yeah, the Yosh’ ain’t be gettin’ no tablet!

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} Are you sure you didn’t just miss it or something?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} No. I’m always careful with my stuff, I’d have noticed if there was a tablet in my room. 

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Just to make sure, who watched the video this morning?

 

Hayato: Well, obviously I did. 

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} So did I.

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} You can add me to that list, I definitely saw the video as well. 

 

… 

 

Reijiro: Is that it?

 

_ Nobody else acknowledged having received the tablet, I guess that means that just the four of us got it… how strange. _

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} Hm… do you four mind resuming what was in that video for those of us who haven’t seen it?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Very well. 

 

_ Reijiro told the group what the video was all about. _

 

_ … _

 

Shinto: {Rests on cane} I see… so this was similar to the first motive video we got right?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} In a way, yes it was… but at the same time it felt a lot more positive in tone… 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yeah, it was a lot less depressing than that “what could have happened” bullcrap.

 

Hayato: I agree, I actually thought it was almost a nice gesture.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Except for the fact that it encouraged us to murder our classmates, of course. 

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression} Well, it’s kinda weird that only you guys got that tablet… I don’t see why Monokuma would only give it to you… 

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Is there anything that l-links Hikari, Kenji, Reijiro and Hayato?

 

Reijiro: Not that I can think of… 

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Huh… this is really strange man… 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, yeah, then again what else would you expect from Monokuma!?

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Either way, seeing those videos definitely won’t encourage us to commit a murder so it’s pointless to discuss this any longer! 

 

Rina: {Yawns} It’s just like this weapon bullshit, it’s not like it’s pushing us to murder… it’s just super inconvenient.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Yeah, walking around with a machete doesn’t make me wanna kill you. 

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} It just makes everything feel kinda awkward, that’s it.

 

Jessie: {Pouts} And it’s not by making things awkward that Monokuma will get what he wants!

 

Fusume: {Confident} Agreed! However, I think I might have the solution to fix this “inconvenience” you mentioned!

 

Rina: {Shocked} You do?

 

_ Could this be related to what she did last night? _

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} I… uh… did not get much sleep last night because I stayed up very late working on something.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Working on s-something? What c-c-could it possibly be?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Please, do elaborate on what it was that you did. 

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} I have thought long and hard about this third motive and what it entails… 

 

Fusume: {Confident} and I’ve realised that if we suppress the feeling of carrying weapons, then the motive is rendered pointless.

 

Shino: Suppress the feeling? But… how?

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} This… this is what I’ve been working on. 

 

_ Fusume pulled out a huge plastic bag from under the table she was sitting at and started distributing what seemed like pieces of leather in various shapes and sizes. _

 

Rina: {Shocked} Um… what is this exactly?

 

Fusume: {Confident} I made these all last night, they’re holsters and scabbards and bags… they’re all personalised to your weapon.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Scabbard…? What the heck is that?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, it is simply what the piece of fabric you cover a sword with… 

 

Fusume: I’ve equipped all of them with shoulder straps or clips to attach to your pockets or… some sort of way to keep the weapon out of your hands.

 

_ She finished distributing her creations to the rest of the group. _

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} How… and where did you make all this?

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} The arts and craft room was equipped well enough for me to create these.

 

Fusume: {Confident} As to how… I’ve had to make straps for my weapons before, leatherworking was a part of my training. 

 

Shinto: {Rests on cane} Hm… I see. 

 

Jessie: {Crossed arms} But… but… Fusume-chan! είσαι τρελός? This must have taken ages to make!

 

Fusume: It was rather tedious yes but… it is well worth the effort.

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} H-how so?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Monokuma is under the impression that constantly having a weapon’s in one hand will ultimately make us commit murder… 

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} He did say that, by giving us constant opportunities he hoped to make us crack. 

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} So… I thought that by allowing you to carry your weapons as if it was simply a bag of some sorts… you would maybe forget about it.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} And not… give in to the temptation that Monokuma has brought on to us… 

 

… 

 

_ I understand what her goal was now… she really is thoughtful… when I first met her, I’d never have thought that she was this caring but… it’s clear that keeping the group safe is her number one priority at the moment.  _

 

… 

 

_ We all remained silent for a little while… at least for the time it took for everyone to attach their weapon to the personalised bag that Fusume had made. _

 

_ I put my gun in the coffee brown holster and clipped it to my jeans… it feels a bit weird but it definitely relieves the pressure of carrying it around in my hands…  _

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Why… why is everybody quiet do you not like it?

 

Fusume: {Covers face with hands} If this was a bad idea, I can just take them back… 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Fusume… 

 

Fusume: Y-yes?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} I think the only thing we can all say to you right now is thank you!

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} That’s right! Thank you Fusume-chan! I feel a lot safer like this! 

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Having to carry a sword around was already annoying… this, this makes it a lot better!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Plus… we look hella badass with these things! 

 

Fusume: {Tearing up} S-seriously? You all like it?

 

Hayato: Of course we like it Fusume!

 

Hikari: {Smiles} This… this is definitely thoughtful of you Fusume. I have to thank you!

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} I thought… I thought you were not going to trust me anymore because of what Monokuma said about me carrying a weapon so… I wanted to redeem myself.

 

Kôzuke: {Rolls toy car on helmet} There’s no need for you to redeem yourself dude! Seriously, we all trust you here!

 

Fusume: {Tearing up} You do?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Of course we do Fusume! This only makes the feeling stronger!

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} I’m… I’m glad! 

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Even i-if my weapon is uh… just a b-b-bottle… it’s still more p-practical like this!

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} I guess it’s better that I don’t have to carry it around anymore.

 

Tadao: {Sombre} My dumbbell is still heavy… but this is a nice gesture, so thank you.

 

Fusume: {Tearing up} Guys, I don’t know what to say… I thought that… that… {Faints}

 

_ Just like that, mid-sentence, Fusume just fell to the floor. _

 

Jessie: {Scared} Fusume-chan!

 

_ Without thinking I jumped from where I was sitting to go check up on her. _

 

…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Give her some space, she is breathing normally… 

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} In fact, I believe she is simply asleep.

 

Kôzuke: She just fell asleep like that mid conversation?

 

Hayato: Keep in mind that Fusume did not get any sleep at all last night… she’s exhausted.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-what should we d-do about her then?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} The girl obviously needs to get some sleep… 

 

Kenji: {Snickers} I’ve got this guys… I’ll just carry her to her room

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Are you sure that you are up to the task?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Who do you think I am? I’m smart enough to do this ya know… 

 

Reijiro: Very well… 

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} I believe that she would want the rest of us to try to live our daily lives the way we have for the past couple of days… stay in your pairs and remain safe.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Sounds good to me!

 

Kôzuke: Yeah! We’ve been doing pretty well with that the past few days! 

 

Reijiro: {Points at Hayato} As for you, since your partner is obviously not able to stay with you at the moment… 

 

Reijiro: {Glare} Try not to stay alone got it?

 

Hayato: Y-yeah! Okay!

 

_ Not that I intended on staying alone anyways.  _

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Very well, I wish you all a pleasant day. 

 

_ It’s really surprising to me how Reijiro is changing… he’s actually starting to be almost nice to the rest of the group.  _

 

_ …  _

 

_ Kenji, followed by Yoko, left with Fusume in his arms to bring her back to her room… she deserves some rest after all she’s done for us.  _

 

_ The rest of us went back to our respective rooms.  _

 

_ … _

 

_ I agree with what Reijiro told me, because my partner is not fit to be with right now, I should try to do stuff and not stay by myself. I’d get bored anyways. _

 

_ So… what should I do with my free time? _

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Exit Black Building}**

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st Floor}**

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Music Room}**

 

{Yoshi and Oriana are here}

 

**{Talk to Oriana}**

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Hey Hayato… I uh… hope everything is well with you! … Kyah! I ran out o-o-of things to s-say!

 

_ Should I spent some time with Oriana _

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} You want to spend your free t-time with… me? Thank y-y-you! I’ll do my b-best so that you’re n-not bored!

 

…  

 

_ I spent the morning with Oriana listening to her favorite classical music pieces… It was obvious that she wanted to dance along to them but I’m guessing she’s not comfortable enough with me to do so… Hopefully that time will come soon, seeing someone as talented as her in action must be a cool experience! _

 

_ I think we got a bit closer _

 

…

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Uh… Hayato, I h-hope you’re not too uh… mad with me a-about last time… 

 

Hayato: Last time? What are you talking about?

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} You’ve f-f-forgotten, I guess that means it… uh… wasn’t that important t-to you… 

 

Oriana: {Hyperventilates} Still… I acted h-horribly and I am super… s-super sorry!

 

_ Seriously… what the hell is she talking about? _

 

Oriana: Don’t you r-remember? Last time we had a meeting… I c-came terribly late! I d-don’t expect you to forgive me for th-that!

 

_ Last time we had a meeting… horribly late? _

 

Hayato: Are you talking about when we had to clean the dishes a couple of days ago?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Yes! Th-that’s it! I’m so sorry for my… u-unacceptable b-b-behaviour!

 

_ She reacted kinda similarly when she arrived that day…  _

 

{Flashback} 

 

Oriana: {Trembles} S-sorry… I’m so s-sorry, I’m horribly l-late {Cries} S-sorry.

 

Horribly late? We said we’d meet at 3 PM and it is…3:03? How is that terribly late

 

Hayato: It’s alright Oriana, you’re only three minutes late, don’t worry.

 

Oriana:{Shocked} Three w-whole minutes{Cries} G-god I’m uh so…  so… sorry...

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_ I’m guessing this is a touchy subject for her… I should be careful in the way I approach it. _

 

_ Where could she have gotten this fear of being late from? _

 

  1. **Ballet class**
  2. School
  3. Performances



 

Hayato: Tell me Oriana, was punctuality really important in your ballet classes?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Y-Yeah… how do you know?

 

Hayato: The fact that you’re so scared of being late… even by such a small margin, it made me think that you were taught that being on time is important in a place that mattered to you!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyah! Such sound l-logic! You’re completely r-right!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Back in b-ballet school… my teacher, Arashi-sensei… she w-was super super s-strict about punctuality!

 

_ Arashi-sensei…? The way she refers to her shows that she definitely respects her.  _

 

Oriana: {Sad} She w-was really horrible w-with m-me… 

 

_ Oh… maybe not? _

 

Hayato: Horrible? How so?

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} She o-owned one of those uh… radio c-clock that never goes… uh… out of time… it’s always p-perfectly on time you know!

 

Hayato: Yeah, I’ve heard of that before.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Well, if w-we were… just one second late, she’d kick us out of the c-class completely!

 

Oriana: {Cries} S-she’d tell u-us to l-leave and c-come back once we u-understand the g-g-gravity of what we’d done… 

 

_ That seems… oddly severe. _

 

Oriana: {Pulls hair} And… and… b-because of that, I’d miss r-really important r-rehearsals and then… she’d b-blame it on me when the representations w-weren’t perfect… 

 

Hayato: What do you mean? How did she blame it on you?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} After a uh… s-show, she’d c-come to me and say: Oriana! D-do you know what you’ve done?!

 

Oriana: {Cries} And then she’d s-scream at me about h-how if s-something went w-wrong, it was b-because I missed a r-rehearsal!

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} She d-did that even w-when the m-mistake d-didn’t come from me! 

 

Hayato: But… if the mistake didn’t come from you then why did she blame it on you?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} I guess that… it’s b-because b-ballet dancers g-generally have p-pretty large egos…

 

Oriana: {Cries} And s-she knew that I w-was shy and r-reserved, so it was uh… I guess… e-easier to b-blame it on me than on one o-of the more c-confident dancers.

 

Hayato: But wait…  quite clearly you were the most talented dancer there.

 

Oriana: {Blushes} I w-wouldn’t uh… say that… 

 

Hayato: Well, I would, you’re the Ultimate Ballet Dancer, that’s for a reason. 

 

Oriana: {Sad} Uh… maybe so… but that didn’t change the w-way she’d treat me… 

 

_ This whole thing is clearly an emotional topic for her… poor Oriana. If only she could speak out a bit more…  _

 

Hayato: If she was this unfair with you, why didn’t you confront her about it?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Confront… Arashi-sensei? I could n-never…

 

Hayato: Okay, maybe not confront but at least talk to her about it… and about how the way she’s treating you isn’t exactly fair.

 

Oriana: {Fixes bun} Oh… I uh… tried to do that but… but… 

 

Hayato: But?

 

Oriana: {Sad} When I did… Arashi-sensei… she… she… 

 

Oriana: {Cries} KYAAAAAAH!

 

_ And just like that she left the music room, crying as hard as I’ve seen her cry in all our time here…  _

 

_ Dammit, I think I pushed her a bit too hard on a sensitive subject, I should apologize to her next time I have the chance.  _

_ I feel really guilty now… seeing her sad like that put me in a bad mood… Damn… I don’t empathise with people that much usually. _

 

_ Either way, I think I understand Oriana a bit better now.  _

 

**{Oriana’s report card has been updated based on your experience with her}**

 

_ I quickly put the discs we listened to back in their allocated shelves and decided to go back to my room for a bit.  _

 

{Auto-Move to Hayato’s room}

 

_ I have just enough time to rest a bit before lunch. Perfect! _

 

_ …  _

 

… 

 

… 

 

***Knock Knock***

 

_ Huh… somebody knocked at the door. Last time this happened, it was Fusume but for obvious reasons I doubt that it’s her…  _

 

_ I should go check who it is. _

 

**{Examine Door}**

 

_ I opened the door and saw…  _

 

Hayato: … It’s you.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hand} Hello there Hayato!

 

Hayato: What do you want?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} I’ll cut to the chase, I need a favor from you.

 

Hayato: Why the hell would I do anything to help you? All you ever do is to mess with us. So…  there’s no way I’ll help you with anything!

 

Raiko: {Hits cigarette} Hm… I see, what if I told you that this was to benefit the whole group?

 

Hayato: I wouldn’t believe you.

 

Raiko: Fair enough… 

 

Hayato: I’m going to close the door now if that’s all you had to say.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} No wait. This is important… 

 

Hayato: Do you seriously expect me to trust you after everything you’ve done to us?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Just hear me out… please! If you don’t want to do as I ask then don’t… but at least let me tell you what I need help with!

 

_ I’m going to regret this but… fine. _

 

Hayato: Okay… I’m listening. 

 

Raiko: {Giggles} May I come in?

 

_ Before I even had the chance to answer she walked in and closed the door behind her. _

 

Raiko: Thank you… follow me.

 

Hayato: Huh?

 

_ She took my hand and pulled me all the way to my bathroom before closing the door quickly. _

 

Hayato: What the hell are you doing.

 

Raiko: Calm down…  I need you to hide this for me. 

 

{Camera shows a white vial labeled “Luminol Powder  C 8 H 7 N 3 O 2 ”}

 

Hayato: Hide it? This is… luminol? How the hell did you get this?

 

{Back to normal} 

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Remember how useful luminol was to us during last trial?

 

Hayato: Of course I remember. 

 

{Flashback} 

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} A little bit of this, and this and finally this. Poof and Bob’s your uncle! Here you go.

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} if blood was previously present, a blue trace should be visible.

 

Kôzuke: Let’s see these scissors then. 

 

{Camera shows the scissors after the luminol test was completed}

 

_ Wow, the scissors are, almost completely blue. There was definitely whole lot of blood on them. This is it. It’s gotta be over for her. _

 

Fusume: {Pulls out Kunai, dark look} So Fukami, what do you have to say for yourself now?

 

Fukami: {Head down, shaking} Ngh…

 

Fukami: {Repeatedly bangs briefcase on podium} NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO. 

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hayato: I know for a fact that having luminol powder is really practical… still, you didn’t answer my question. Where did you get this?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Mmh, I told Monokuma I’d use it for a murder.

 

Hayato: What?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Obviously that was a lie… I have already told you that there is no way I’m gonna risk elimination this early in the killing game.

 

_ I really don’t like her mentality but if it means we can prevent any more deaths… I guess it’s okay.   _

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} The thing is that the bear’s noticed that I lied to him so he’s chasing after me to get it back.

 

Hayato: Then why don’t you just give it back to him?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Because we need it. Especially in a situation like this one. 

 

Hayato: A situation like this one? What do you mean by that exactly? 

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} You haven’t noticed? That’s disappointing to say the least… 

 

Hayato: Why don’t you spare me your comments and just get to it… or should I go find Monokuma and give it back to him personally?

 

Raiko: Fine… fine… 

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} This new motive with the weapons is complex… please recall that Monokuma stated that you were only allowed to use your allocated weapon to kill someone.

 

Hayato: Yes, I remember… what about it?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} It means that if there was to be a murder… which there will be, whatever you guys say.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Knowing what the murder weapon is will essentially give us the identity of the killer.

 

_ She… she’s not wrong, I mean, I don’t want to believe that any of us will kill again but it’s fair to say that the weapons motive makes it almost easy to figure out who the potential blackened could be. _

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} If anybody has the balls to commit murder, then they’ll think it through… especially if they have an accomplice.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} That means that they’ll try to erase any trace of their weapon being used!

 

Hayato: And that’s where the luminol powder comes in right? 

 

Raiko: {Tilts head} Exactly! Thanks to the luminol powder, we’re basically guaranteed to identify who the next killer is.

 

Hayato: I don’t think that there will be a “next killer” , but I can’t deny that you’re right… having this at hand would be very useful… just in case.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} That’s why you need to hide it!

 

Hayato: But… why me? can’t you just keep it?

 

Raiko: Of course not, Monokuma knows I have it, he’ll manage to get it from me eventually.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} But you… he’d never suspect you!

 

Hayato: Is that so? 

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Yeah… you have an innocent and honest look to yourself.

 

Hayato: Oh uh… thanks?

 

Raiko: {Bites lip} So take it… hide it here! I’ll get it back from you eventually!

 

_ She… she actually seems honest… I know I’m probably falling for some kind of trap but… I don’t see what I have to lose in accepting.  _

 

_ Having this would genuinely be an asset for future investigations… in case there are any…  _

 

Hayato: So that’s why you brought me here? Because there are no cameras in the bathrooms.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Yeah… what did you think, that I was going to fuck you?

 

Hayato: No… I thought no such thing… 

 

Hayato: Wait… but I mean, he won’t know what happened in the bathroom, but the rest of my room is still filmed, he will be able to tell that you came in here. 

 

Hayato: So he’s going to know that I have it! 

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} You think so…? 

 

Hayato: Definitely!

 

Raiko: {Bites lip} Damn, you really underestimate me Hayato… 

 

Hayato: What…?

 

Raiko: {Grimace} You think that I didn’t think this through?! Of course, I did! That’s why I’ve been going into everybody’s room without actually giving them anything!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} That way Monokuma has no way to know who I actually gave it to! Isn’t that pure genius???

 

_ She… she really thought of everything huh? _

 

Hayato: Fair enough… I’ll keep it, not for you but for the whole group… 

 

Hayato: It’s only because I think it could be helpful!

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} I knew I could count on you Hayato!

 

Hayato: Yeah whatever, if this comes back to bite me in the ass, I’ll blame it on you… 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} I didn’t expect anything different don’t worry. 

 

Raiko: {Cute smile} I’ll be taking my leave now… I still have more rooms to visit hehehe… 

 

Hayato: Okay then… 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} This could be very important in the outcome of the next case Hayato… don’t mess this up for me. Actually, don’t mess it up for all of us. {Leaves}

 

_ She left the bathroom and I watched her leave my room before knocking onto someone else's door.  _

 

… 

 

_ That was… weird. I know this is a bad idea but I’ll keep this for now.  _

 

_ I took the vial and hid it in the bathroom closet behind some of my daily products.  _

 

… 

 

_ I… I hope I won’t come to regret doing this for Raiko… well, she said it herself, this isn’t for her, it’s for the whole group! _

 

_ I should go get lunch, I’m starving… it’ll also be the chance to check up on everyone. _

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Move to Black Building - Second Floor}**

 

**{Move to Restaurant}**

 

{Scene opens to restaurant, only a few people are here, most of the group is missing}

 

_ I can’t see Fusume anywhere here… I should ask Reijiro if she knows what’s up with her.  _

 

**{Talk to Reijiro}**

 

Hayato: Hey Reijiro.

 

Reijiro: {Reading book} … 

 

Hayato: Reijiro?

 

Reijiro: {Reading book} … 

 

_ Oh boy… is he deaf now or what? _

 

Hayato: REIJIRO I’M TALKING TO YOU!

 

Reijiro: {Glare} I beg your pardon?

 

Hayato: Finally, you answer me, I’ve been calling your name for like ten minutes.

 

_ Slight exaggeration maybe but… who cares. _

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I am truly sorry… I do find it hard to pay attention to the outside world when I am in the middle of a good book.

 

_ For some reason, I don’t feel like his excuse is genuine… no idea why.  _

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} So… what is so pressing that you had to distract me from my reading?

 

Hayato: I just wanted to know if you had any news about Fusume?

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} Mmph… no, I do not. Last I heard she was brought to her bed this morning… I have not heard from her since.

 

Hayato: I see, I guess she’s probably still sleeping then?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} She only went to sleep a few hours ago… if she is to recuperate from such a sleepless night, I cannot imagine her waking up before this evening.

 

Hayato: Hm okay… 

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Anything else?

 

Hayato: No that’s all… I’ll just go uh… get something to eat.

 

Reijiro: {Reads book} Very well. 

 

Hayato: If you get any news about her could you let me know?

 

Reijiro: {Flips page} … 

 

Hayato: Um, Reijiro?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Don’t even bother, he’s been like that all morning. You’ve lost his attention, he won’t listen anymore.

 

Hayto: Oh… okay then. 

 

_ I’ll leave Reijiro to his reading for now… I don’t think he wants to be disturbed for any longer.  _

 

_ …  _

 

_ I sat down by myself and ate my meal quietly as some more members of the group arrived. _

 

Kôzuke: {Happy} Hi everyone! 

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I hope you’re all well… {Looks at Hayato} Uh… {Distressed} I… 

 

_ She’s still not over it huh… I really should find the time to talk to her some time soon. _

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} You okay Hikari?

 

Hikari: {Snarls with angry expression} I’ll… I’ll tase you!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides head in helmet} Nyaargh! No!

… 

 

_ The people kept coming in. Pair by pair. _

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Finally, I can sit down… even with Fusume’s bag, this bust is still really heavy. 

 

Jessie: {Pouting} C’mon Shinto-kun,  _ sei dankbar! _ Fusume-chan spent a long time making these for us.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} You’re one to talk, your weapon is so much lighter than mine!

 

Jessie: {Wink} I guess that life is unfair like that Shinto-kun.  _ C’est la vie! _

 

… 

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Waddup everyone, nobody dead yet?

 

Yoko: {Angry} Don’t say that kinda thing big guy… nobody’s going to die anymore!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} If you say so… 

 

Shinto: {Sad} Hey, Yoko, could I talk to you after perhaps…?

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} Yeah, sure… 

 

_ Good, Shinto’s going to try to talk to her, like I advised him to. _

 

… 

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Be rejoiced! The Yosh’ be arrivin’

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} Good d-day, everybody… I’m g-glad to see that everyone is w-well.

 

… 

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Why do I feel like everybody’s staring at me?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} You think it’s okay to just barge into people’s bathrooms like that creep? What if I… 

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} What if you what?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} So she didn’t just do it to me?

 

Jessie: {Pouting} I think she did it to everyone…

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hehehe, I have my reasons… don’t worry about it to much yeah?

 

_ She turned around and winked at me… I’m guessing the others don’t know the real reason for her intrusion.  _

 

Shinto: {Bends over, finger pointing} Hey, where’s Tadao? I thought we were supposed to stay in pairs!

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Mmh, he’s coming… he finds it a little hard to walk at a normal pace with this big dumbbell he’s carrying around.

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Understand him, it’s not easy… 

 

Shinto: I see… 

 

_ And just like she said about a minute later, he arrived, dragging his weapon behind him…  _

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Why… why is everyone staring at me?

 

_ Nobody dared answering him and just pretended to move on.  _

 

_ Until…  _

 

{Camera shows Tadao fall to the ground right next to Hayato’s table} 

 

Jessie: Tadao-kun!!?

 

Oriana: Are y-y-you okay?

 

Yoshi: Wow, you alright there fella? Let the Yosh’ be helpin’ you!

 

{Back to normal}

 

Tadao: {Looks away} I’m okay… thanks though… {Points at armband} The eye thanks you. 

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} … 

 

Oriana: {Trembles}  Y-Yoshi? Is s-s-something wrong?

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} … {Poses} Yep, sorry! I be perfectly fine haha!

 

_ The was weird… Hm, no matter that… I should finish eating and go back to my room… this place is getting crowded now that we’re all here. _

 

_ … _

 

_ The rest of lunch went without anything worth noticing so when I was done, I waved goodbye to my friends and went back to my room to rest for a bit. _

 

{Auto-move to Hayato’s room} 

 

_ Not much happened this morning but I’m still tired about not getting a full night of sleep… I can’t even start imagining what Fusume’s going through… I should make sure that she rests enough today.  _

 

…

 

_ I’m not going to try to wake her up so I guess I should continue to look around for something to do. It’s a bad idea to just stay by myself. _

 

_ So… what should I do? _

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Move to Black Building - Ground Floor}**

 

**{Move to Work-out Room}**

 

{Yoshi is here}

 

**{Talk to Yoshi}**

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Howdy there brocoli boy! Music box be feelin’ tired and restin’ in her room… so the Yosh’ be here by his lonesome self!

 

_ Do I want to spend time with Yoshi? _

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

Yoshi: {Happy} Alrighty then! You be about to witness the Yosh’s fantasmabulous trainin’ routine! Be amazed, be impressed and be… 

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Hm… that be all the adjectives I can think of… Whatevs, it finna be great!

 

_ …  _

 

_ I spent the afternoon watching Yoshi train in the workout room, he’s brought equipment from the gym’s storage room and was practicing several tricks. _

 

_ I watched in silence as he did his thing, often bragging and making stupid puns about what he was doing. I guess I should try to get used to his humour one day or the other. Still, it’s not my fault that his jokes suck! _

 

_ I think we got a bit closer.  _

 

… 

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} The Yosh’ be wonderin’ somethin’…

 

Hayato: Yes, ask me!

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} D’ya not be thinkin’ that I am… y’know funny?

 

Hayato: You’re asking me if I think you’re funny?

 

Yoshi: Yup… that be my question.

 

_ C’mon Hayato, how to answer this in a diplomatic manner…? _

 

Hayato: Of course, I think you’re funny. You just have a… let’s say “special” sense of humour.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Oh… so ya be thinkin’ that I ain’t funny… I get it… 

 

Hayato: Wait, that’s not what I said.

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} Ya ain’t gotta lie broccoli head… The Yosh’ can tell that you ain’t bein’ honest… 

 

_ What? _

 

Yoshi: {Sad} I be makin’ jokes cuz I try to be lightenin’ the mood y’know… I can’t take heavy atmospheres… 

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} But it be obvious that I often ain’t succeedin’ in makin’ everybody happy.

 

Hayato: Wow… uh Yoshi… you shouldn’t think like that.

 

Yoshi: {Sad} … 

 

Hayato: Your jokes might not all be winners but… we still find you funny.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} I… ain’t believin’ you… 

 

Hayato: It’s true… I promise… you’re an important member of the group, everyone is!

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} … 

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} If everyone be important then it be as I thought… I ain’t special to y’all… even though I try my hardest… 

 

_ Wow… he seriously has some confidence issues huh? I wouldn’t have expected such an emotional conversation from spending time with Yoshi.  _

 

Hayato: Yoshi… you shouldn’t be so pessimistic seriously! Everybody likes having you around here.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} I reckon that it ain’t true… y’all just be groanin’ at my jokes and makin’ fun of what I be doin’…

 

_ Can’t really deny that. _

 

Hayato: That may be true but still… it doesn’t mean we don’t appreciate you!

 

Yoshi: {Sad} Whatever you be sayin’ broccoli… 

 

_ … _

 

_ He’s just not saying anything anymore… it’s quickly gonna get awkward it it stays like this. What could I do to cheer him up? _

 

    1. Insist that I like him
    2. Talk to him about circus
    3. ****Tell him a joke****



 

 

_ This is going to be humiliating but whatever… the best way to cheer him up is probably to do this so…  _

 

Hayato: Hey Yoshi, why don’t we switch roles for a bit and I tell you a joke.

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} Ya… know jokes broccoli head? That ain’t soundin’ like you… 

 

_ Ouch… okay let me think of a good one. _

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} C’mon… I’m waitin’

 

Hayato: Okay… here goes: Do you know how you’d describe a job at a prison library?

 

Yoshi: Go on… 

 

Hayato: It has its prose and cons!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} … 

 

_ … _

 

_ Did he like it or? That’s literally the only joke I could think of… not the greatest but it’s basically on his standards so…  _

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} … 

 

_ Okay this is getting a little long…  _

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} … 

 

Hayato: Um Yoshi?

 

Yoshi: {Poses} I be officially declarin’ that I didn’t get that one!

 

_ All that for that? _

 

Hayato: Want me to explain it or…?

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} Nah, if you have to explain it, it means it ain’t funny!

 

_ Or it just means that the audience is too dumb to understand a perfectly good joke… same difference.  _

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Methinks that you be doin’ your best broccoli… I be thankful for that… 

 

Yoshi: {Sad} I guess the Yosh’ ain’t the only unfunny one in this resort.

 

_ Is he serious right now…? So I’m getting insulted for trying to cheer him up? Good work Hayato… good work. _

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Either way! Your attempt at humour be motivatin’ enough! You be tryin’ to cheer me up right?

 

Hayato: Yeah… that was the objective… 

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Then I ain’t givin’ up… The Yosh will continue trainin’ so that he becomes a better man!

Hayato: That’s a better mentality to have Yoshi.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Broccoli, help me in movin’ these mats… The Yosh’ be grantin’ your wishes and showin’ you a hell of a trick.

 

Hayato: Oh… okay… how can I help you?

 

… 

 

_ I helped Yoshi prepare for some more training, he showed me some tricks on the tightrope as well as some features of acrobatics. While he was performing, his words stuck with me though…  _

_ I never would have imagined that he had such confidence issues… he always acts so carefree it was almost impossible to notice that his self esteem was so low.  _

_ I shouldn’t forget about this… it’s probably a good idea to discuss this next time we hang out.  _

 

_ I definitely  understand Yoshi a bit better now. _

 

**{Yoshi’s report card has been updated based on your experience with him}**

 

_ After he got tired of doing tricks,  Yoshi told me he wanted to go rest. I guess this is where we part ways… I’ll go back in my room for now. _

 

{Auto-move to Hayato’s room} 

 

_ I guess I’ll have to stay here by myself for a little bit. _

 

_ … _

 

_ … _

 

… 

 

_ Alright, I’ve had enough of doing my own thing…  it’s time for dinner. _

 

_ Now that I think of it, it’s the first evening since the trial that Monokuma hasn’t made us meet for his announcements at around this time. _

_ That’s definitely a relief… I hope we just have a calm evening all together.  _

 

_ That’s all I’m hoping for. _

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Move to Black Building - Second Floor}**

 

**{Move to Restaurant}**

 

{Entire group but Raiko is here}

 

_ Looks like Fusume finally woke up, before anything else, I should probably check up on her. _

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Fusume: {Happy} Good evening Hayato.

 

Hayato: Hey there Fusume, you feeling any better?

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} I have slept for almost the entirety of the day… so yes, I feel rested.

 

Hayato: Good. You deserve to rest after you spent the entire night working for us!

 

Fusume: {Confident} I am glad you think so, has your holster been any helpful to you?

 

Hayato: Definitely, I’ll be honest, I kinda forgot that I was carrying a gun thanks to what you did! Being hands-free is super helpful!

 

Fusume: {Happy} I am happy to hear that, that was my main intention. 

 

Hayato: Well you’ve done great, it’s not just me, the entire group is grateful!

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} It was a lot of work… I even made a bag for Raiko’s golf club… I thought that everybody should be treating equally.

 

Fusume: She came to thank me when I left my room so… I think I did a good job.

 

Hayato: You sure did! I’m sure that everybody feels a lot safer now.

 

Fusume: {Happy} … 

 

_ It’s great to see her smiling like that… after everything she’s done for the group, it’s only fair that she gets to rest and feel appreciated.  _

 

Fusume: {Confident} On a more serious note… I need to talk to you about something that I found yesterday night.

 

Hayato: Oh o-okay.

 

Fusume: Come here.

 

_ She walked towards a corner of the restaurant distancing herself from the group. Evidently this cannot be heard by everyone. _

 

_ Not left with much of a choice I joined her.  _

 

Hayato: It’s serious…? Okay tell me more. 

 

Fusume: {Spins shuriken on index finger} I found leather and the sewing equipment in the art room but I needed screws which I ended up finding in the storage room.

 

Hayato: Okay… and?

 

Fusume: {Confident} When I was there… I found these.

 

{Camera shows a pair of walkie-talkies}

 

Hayato: Are those… what I think they are?

 

{Back to normal}

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Not only that but they are perfectly functional… but these could be very useful to us… 

 

Hayato: You’re right, this way we can communicate with the rest of the group really easily. It’s such a huge resort after all.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Actually, that’s not what I was thinking of… 

 

Hayato: What?

 

Fusume: {Confident} We have to keep these from everyone else.

 

Hayato: Keep it from the group? But… but why?

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} Don’t you realise? With the double graduation motive still active, if these get in the wrong hands… it could be bad.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} These walkie-talkies would be a perfect way for two accomplices to communicate… I can’t let that happen.

 

Hayato: Wait, aren't you being a bit pessimistic? I thought you said that nobody here was capable of being a killer-

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out kunai} I know exactly what I have said… but I am not taking any risks when it comes to the safety of the people here.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Nobody else should know about these… I am not going to let them fall in the wrong hands.

 

_ Why is she being so fatalistic about these… they’re just walkie-talkies… it’s not like they’re weapons or anything… and we already have weapons anyways! _

 

_ I just… don’t understand the way she’s acting. _

 

Fusume: {Hurt} … 

 

Hayato: So what do you want to do? Hide them? 

 

Fusume: {Confident} No. Simply hiding these devices would be a waste.

 

Hayato: Then what?

 

Fusume: I will use them… wisely. With me, these walkie-talkies are in safe hands.

 

Hayato: So you’re gonna do what you don’t want the others to?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Except, there is no chance I’d use them in a malicious way! I expected you to trust me.

 

Hayato: I… I… 

 

Fusume: {Angry} And even if I wanted to do something, you’re my partner! So you would know wouldn’t you!? So why can you not trust me!

 

Hayato: I… I trust you Fusume. I swear I do.

 

Hayato: I’m sorry if I made it sound like I don’t.

 

… 

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} I am… sorry too, quite clearly the lack of sleep has put me on edge… I just want you to know that I will use these for the safety of the group… that is my sole intention.

 

_ But I wonder…  _

 

Hayato: You’re telling me this, but we’re going to spend most of our time together because of the buddy system… so who are you going to communicate with…?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Reijiro. Thanks to the devices, we can warn each other of any suspicious activities around the resort. 

 

_ Reijiro huh? It’s true that they both became de facto leader of the group but still…  _

 

Hayato: Any reason why him? Other than him and you… you know… 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I have no idea what you are insinuating but if you think Reijiro and I’s relationship is anything more than… 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} You’re wrong… the only reason that I trust him is the same reason that I have decided to trust you.

 

Hayato: The same reason you’re trusting me?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yes, it is because both your names were on that 80th class list. This means that neither of you are pretending to be someone you are not. 

 

Fusume: That is why I have decided to trust both of you… that is it.

 

_ That list…  _

 

{Flashback} 

 

Fusume: {Confident} The file starts with a student list.

Fusume: {Hurt} Well, I say student list… it is not much.

Hayato: What do you mean?

Fusume: See for yourself.

She handed Reijiro and I the file, we flipped it open to the first page and saw… 

{Camera shows a sheet of paper with a list of names with heading “80th Class”, however, all the names but the first four have been blacked out, the readable names are : Hayato Seiki, Reijiro Yamane, Fusume Ebisawa and Fukami Ota}

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_ Our three names were on there… so was Fukami’s but that matters less now that she’s… gone.  _

 

Fusume: {Dark look} That is all there is to it, so do not get the wrong idea about any of this.

 

Hayato: Huh… I see.

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Surprise!

 

_ I turned around to see that Monokuma was standing on a table holding what looked to be… a cake?  _

 

Monokuma: Come forth my children come forth… your director has some things to say to you.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} The fuck are you doing here? I thought you didn’t have announcements tonight!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Well, you thought wrong! I need to communicate some stuff with you bastards!

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Dammit… I thought we were not gonna get yet another motive… 

 

Oriana: {Trembles} W-wait please! S-somebody’s missing… 

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Is that so, Oriana-chan?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Yes! R-Raiko-chan is not here w-with us!

 

Rina: {Yawns} What does that change, the chick never eats with us anyways… 

 

Oriana: {Trembles} Yes b-but… if another motive is r-revealed… it’s n-not fair to her!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Even after everything she’s done to mess with us, you still care about her?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} This matters little, Monokuma is not here for a motive.

 

Oriana: {Cries} W-What?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} How can you know that for sure?

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Yeah! Don’t act like I’m easy to read!

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} The logic is simple… every evening until now, you called for us to meet through the PA system.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} That way, you were sure that the entire group would be there… however, tonight you did not do anything of the sort… 

 

Reijiro: {Glare} this leads me to believe that you do not have as important an announcement to make as you had previously.

 

_ That… makes quite a lot of sense actually… I should have thought of that sooner.  _

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Reijiro is probably right… it seem unlikely that the bear decided to just change his method from one day to the other like that… 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You were so consistent in the way you announced your motives… there’s no way you actually have something important to tell us!

 

… 

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} … 

 

Yoshi: {Bows} So…? You better be tellin’ us the truth Monokuma! 

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Fine, I guess you read right through me… I don’t have any motive for you tonight… sadly.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, that much was obvious to me from the get go.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Don’t you mean obvious to us? 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} … 

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} Well, if you’re not here for a motive… then we don’t care what you’ve got to tell us…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I agree… whatever you are here for. It’s meaningless to us. 

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} Wait a second… I… I brought cake!

 

Rina: {Sips on coffee} You really think we care that you brought stupid cake?

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} We don’t want it! 

 

Monokuma: {Sad} But… it’s even got my face on it and everything… 

 

Hayato: You’ve said your piece Monokuma… now leave.

 

Monokuma: {Sad} … 

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Well… I think what I’ve got to tell you will interest you actually… 

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} } I don’t think you’ve heard us correctly so let me make it clear for you… 

 

Kenji: {Furious} FUCK. OFF!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} You will listen to me! I make the rules here!

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Or should I remind you what happens when you disobey me…?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyaaah! He’ll k-k-k-kill us… 

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Nonsense. He said he was not going to interfere in the killing game.

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} I’m not interfering in the killing game, you’ve got that much right… but nothing’s stopping me from teaching you kids to respect your director!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} M-Maybe we should just listen to him guys… 

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} ”Maybe” ain’t the right word boy! You got no choice but to listen to me!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Just go for it… we do not have your time… 

 

Monokuma: {Happy} You got it! Now simply look at the cake… it should make it all clear for you bastards.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} The cake?

 

_ We got closer and huddled around the cake to see the sentence that had been inscribed on it. _

 

{Zoom in on the cake, Monokuma’s face is drawn in frosting with the words “congrats on making the first move!” written in red}

 

Shinto: Congrats on… making the first move?

 

Rina: The hell does that mean?

 

Reijiro: Ngh… nonsense… you do not mean that… 

 

{Back to normal}

 

Hayato: Reijiro? You know what this means?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} It sure is cryptic… 

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} I… I… I must be mistaken… there is no way that… ngh! 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} If you’ve understood what it means then just get on with it! 

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Aw, I fear that Reijiro doesn’t have the balls to tell you what he’s understood… 

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} But seeing by his reaction… I think he’s got it perfectly right upupu! 

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Just tell us what it means already!

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} Yeah! Stop stalling man!

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} Jeez, I expected more than one of you to get it… y’all are dumber than I thought!

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} This is a killing game… c’mon… if you’re making the first move it means that… 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} No way… 

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} You’re lying!

 

_ You’ve got to be joking… _

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} I’m not lying! A couple people here have started planning a murder upupu!

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyaaaaah!

 

Reijiro: Ngh… 

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} A couple people you say?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Exactly! You don’t understand how proud I am! It took many motives but… it was worth it in the end!

_ No way… I don’t want to believe that…  _

 

Monokuma: {Happy} In fact, I am so incredibly happy that the planning is in process that I’m willing to help the future blackened in his crime!

 

Rina: {Spits coffee} PFFF WHAT? 

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} If the blackened needs any additional material or assistance just let me know upupu!

 

Yoko: What happened to not interfering!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Shut up! Let me show my gratitude to those of you who have finally deciding to stop my boredom!

  
  


… 

  
  


Fusume: {Dark look} Is this another one of your lies? Perhaps you try to intimidate us? 

 

Hikari: {Distressed} That’s right! It’s gotta be a lie, we promised we wouldn’t do anything like that… 

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Well, it looks like the ones who lied are the two of you who promised they’d stay away from murder!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} If it’s two people then it means that… 

 

Kenji: {Furious} One of the pairs is planning on killing someone huh? Who the fuck is it?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Do not rush to conclusions Kenji! Monokuma could be lying.

 

Monokuma: {Curious} I even baked a cake to celebrate the good news! You really think I’d do that if it wasn’t true?

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} What kind of argument is that? We don’t know what the heck you would or would not do! 

 

Oriana: {Cries} I uh… don’t to believe that p-people here… w-would do something so… horrible! 

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Why… why is this happening?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Who could it darn be…?  

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} You’re still sceptical huh?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Then why don’t you taste the cake! Tell me if it tastes like lies upupu!

 

Kenji: {Furious} I’ll show you what I’ll do with your fucking cake!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Kenji! Wait!

 

{Camera shows Kenji shoving his boot in the cake, destroying it completely}

 

Monokuma: AHHHHHHHHH! My beautiful creation!!!

 

Kenji: Damn, that felt fucking great, I’ll tell you!

 

Monokuma: How… dare you… 

 

Kôzuke: You know what… screw it man!

 

{Kôzuke joins Kenji and also stomps on the cake} 

 

Monokuma: AHHHHHH! Not again!

 

Kenji: Damn straight!

 

Yoshi: THREE TIMES THE CHARM!!!

 

{Yoshi jumps in the air and crushes the cake on last time with his hammer}

 

Monokuma: AHHHHHHHH

 

{Back to normal}

 

Monokuma: {Livid} My beautiful cake… I made it with so much heart. how… how dare you? 

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} That’ll teach you to fuck with us!

 

Kôzuke: Nobody’s planning a murder! You’re just a liar!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} The Yosh’... just felt like hittin’ the cake y’know… 

 

Monokuma: {Sad} You… stupid kids… don’t know anything about life {Leaves} 

 

… 

  
  


Kenji: {Snickers} He was just lying everyone… no need to panic!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} You… you don’t know that for sure… 

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Maybe not. But I know we promised we’d never go through another class trial again… and I’m just hoping nobody breaks that promise.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Kenji man… are you saying you trust everyone?

 

Kenji: I wouldn’t go that far… I’m just trying to be hopeful for a change… see what happens. 

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} I see… 

 

Fusume: In all fairness… the only thing we can do right now is to trust each other… Kenji is not mistaken.

 

Rina: {Confused} What…?

 

Fusume: {Confident} If some of us are truly planning a murder… then there is nothing that we say that will make them change their mind.

 

Yoko: Wait but we can’t just let it happen like that… 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} However, I’ve said it once… I’ll say it another hundred times, I know that none of us are capable of such an act… especially after what we’ve lived through already.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} We know what happens if you fail… 

 

Hikari: {Distressed} The risk is so high… nothing good can happen from a murder. 

 

Fusume: {Confident} That is why we have to be hopeful and continue living the way we did the past few days… I cannot think of another solution… 

 

_ Again… this way of thinking appears pretty naive but I’m guessing Fusume is doing the same she was doing yesterday… she’s being positive in such a bad situation to reassure everyone. _

 

_ That’s the best way to avoid a murder she says… I just hope it’s enough.  _

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Should we just dismiss this whole speech from Monokuma as another ploy to back us into a corner… 

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} It would make sense after all… he told us that this double graduation would only work for the first pair to kill… 

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Therefore, by telling us a pair was already preparing it… he’s hoping it will make us act rashly in order not to waste the opportunity he gives us. 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I guess that holds. 

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} After everything else he’s done to push us to do  _ it _ … It seems more likely to me that this is another motive of sorts than it being the truth.

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lense} If it was true, why would he even tell us?

 

Hayato: To create chaos? It appears that’s one of his main goal with us. 

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Still… I don’t think that it’s true… 

 

Oriana: {Trembles} So M-Monokuma lied? Nobody’s a-actually uh… planning?

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Of course they are! Don’t you understand that I never lie when it comes to the killing game?

 

Oriana: {Cries} Kyah! He’s back! 

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} I am indeed! I’d forgotten to tell you something! 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Ugh… can’t you just leave us alone for fuck’s sake.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} You’re… nothing more than a liar… you have nothing to do here man! 

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} You two have nothing to say about any of this! I should kill you for ruining my cake.

 

Monokuma: {Sad} I put my heart in making it you know… 

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} K-Kill us?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} You bastards are lucky I’m in a good mood… just know that this kind of disrespect won’t go unpunished next time!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides head in helmet} S-Sorry… 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Don’t apologise! You’re making us look a lot less badass bro! 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You came back because you had something to tell us yes? 

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Right… just wanted to warn you there will be some maintenance work in the resort starting from tomorrow. 

 

Oriana: {Trembles} M-Maintenance work?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} That’s what I said yes, glad to see someone’s smart enough to understand what I’m saying 

 

Oriana: {Shocked} I’m s-smart?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} *Sigh* that was sarcasm… either way the following areas will be off limit tomorrow: 

 

Monokuma: The library in the black building, as well as the game room in the yellow building

 

Monokuma: {Curious} The doors will be locked either way… so don’t try to go there.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Hm…  _ je vois…  _ we shouldn’t forget about this I guess. 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Is that all?

 

Monokuma: {Back turned} Hm… let me check my notes… 

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Oh and I’m going to be putting a fresh coat of paint on some of the furnitures and such… 

 

Rina: {Yawns} Furnitures?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} You know… benches, walls, swings… etc… 

 

Hikari: {Shocked} Swings? What do you mean?

 

Monokuma: {Dreamy eyes} Have you not seen my world famous, record beating swing set?

 

_ Oh boy… I remember hearing about that _

 

{Flashback} 

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Why only have a big tree when you can have… A GIANT SWING SET!   
  


{Camera shows Monokuma on an enormous swing}   


 

Monokuma: You see, a tree on its own is boring, that much is for sure.   


  
Monokuma: So I installed a swing on it for when I’m bored, but not any swing! It’s the world’s longest swing!   


  
Hayato: What?   


  
{Back to normal}   


  
Monokuma: {Proud} This swing’s rope goes to about 100 meters in length, making it officially the longest swing in the world!   


  
Hayato: But what’s the point of that?

  
  
Monokuma: {Curious} Hm, don’t ask me… I thought it was cool. Why not  beat a world record when you have the means to!?

 

{Ends flashback}

 

Reijiro: {Checking pocket watch} I believe you have advertised your idiocies to us in enough detail… so if that is all you have to say… 

 

Monokuma: Fine, fine… I’ll be gone. I’m just warning you! Don’t mess with my maintenance got it?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} I won’t be as lenient as I’ve been today! 

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} We heard you…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Good, in that case, now you see me… and now you don’t! {Leaves} 

 

_ I think he’s gone for good this time.  _

 

…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I hope it is clear to everyone that it would be foolish to interfere with Monokuma’s maintenance work… testing his patience seems useless. 

 

Fusume: {Confident} I agree, let’s stay away from the areas he mentioned.

 

_ I guess that’s probably the best thing to do. _

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} Is there anything left for us to discuss? 

 

Rina: {Yawns} I’m tired, I think I’m going to go back to my room. 

 

Fusume: {Rubbing eyes} I think that’s what we should all do. 

 

Fusume: {Confident} Do not forget what we talked about earlier! Monokuma is lying… I am convinced that nobody here is capable of the things he claimed… 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Whatever… 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} We need to trust each other… I know it might be hard… but that is the only way out of this!

 

Fusume: {Confident} No matter what your beliefs are… just know that you can trust me. I will keep everybody. I swear on my honour. 

 

_ After Fusume pledged for our safety, everybody gradually left back to their room. It’s close to being night time either way… I should try to sleep early this time. I’ll be thankful tomorrow  _

 

{Auto-move to Hayato’s room}

 

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The monitor in Hayato’s room lights up, showing Monokuma in a bright pink pyjama, holding some a teacup in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Attention to all residents, it is 10PM and night time is now in action, as you know some areas will be off limit until the morning. Go to bed and fall in a deep  deep slumber. Who knows what great murder opportunities tomorrow holds upupupu!

 

{The monitor cuts off}

 

_ This time, there is no way I’m going on a night time walk like yesterday… I want to sleep as much as I can because frankly I’m exhausted…  _

 

_ … _

 

_ I started getting ready for bed, putting my pyjama on and such when suddenly I heard…  _

 

???: P-Please… somebody help me… 

 

_ That sounded like somebody crying right outside the dorm…  _

 

_ …  _

 

_ Ugh… as tempting as it is to just act like I didn’t hear anything, I guess I should probably check on that person huh?  _

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

_ When I excited my room the person I saw was…  _

 

Oriana: {Crying} Oh… uh… H-Hayato… did I w-w-wake you up? I’m s-s-so sorry… I d-didn’t know w-what to uh… do…

 

Hayato: Oriana! What happened to you? What’s wrong?

 

Oriana: {Crying} I f-forgot my ID in my room this m-morning… 

 

Hayato: What?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} And n-now, I’m locked outside my r-room and I can’t g-get in.

 

_ You need your resident ID to go in your room now… that’s one of the thing Monokuma added after the first trial.  _

 

{Flashback}

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} I have decided that murders inside one’s room were pretty boring so I decided to add a layer of security.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} To open your door you’ll have to use your key and scan your Resident ID, like so.

 

_ He grabbed my Resident ID from my jacket pocket and and waved it in front of the door handle, causing a little ringing sound in response.  _

 

Monokuma: Now you can enter your room. You’re welcome for making sure your rooms are safe! Of course, only your own ID will open your room, so don’t go trying and opening other people’s rooms.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_ Shit… I can’t think of any way to bypass the system… Monokuma was adamant that without an ID, the rooms will basically remain locked…  _

 

Hayato: Did you try to call Monokuma? Maybe he has a master key or something… 

 

Oriana: {Crying} I… I… I did.

 

Hayato: And?

 

Oriana: He told m-me that he c-couldn’t just unlock it like that it’d t-take time to r-reset the sensor… 

 

Hayato: Well, at least something can be done right?

 

Oriana: {Trembles} He s-said that he’d uh… only uh… d-do it in the m-morning… 

 

Oriana: {Hyperventilates} B-but he a-also s-said that s-sleeping outside o-of a r-r-room was uh… prohibited and n-now I d-d-don’t know w-what to do. Oh g-god! 

 

Oriana: {Crying} Kyaaaaaah!

 

_ Dammit, I can’t think of a single solution… think Hayato, think! _

 

Hikari: If you’ll forgive me I just overheard your conversation Oriana.

 

Oriana: {Crying} D-Did I also w-wake you up… I’m s-s-so terribly sorry!

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} I was nowhere close to sleeping Oriana, don’t worry about it!

 

Oriana: {Trembles} … 

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Why don’t you come sleep over in my room tonight?

 

Oriana: {Hyperventilate} You’d d-d-do that f-for me?

 

Hikari: Of course haha, we’re friends after all, plus I think that’s the only option if you can’t enter your room until the morning. 

 

Oriana: {Trembles} A-are you s-sure H-Hikari?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Positively! Come, come… let’s get you tucked in.

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} T-Thank you s-so much!

 

_ They both entered Hikari’s room an left my sight. _

 

_ …  _

 

_ Well, the problem’s been dealt with at least… still I can’t help but notice that Hikari purposefully ignored looking at me this whole time…  _

 

_ … _

 

_ Dammit. _

 

_ … _

 

_ For now, I should just go to bed huh… there’s definitely nothing else I could do right now. _

 

**{Move to Hayato’s Room}**

 

_ Today was less eventful that usual but… there was still a lot of stuff for me to worry about… Especially Monokuma’s cake.  _

 

_ As much as I’d like to, I can’t just blindly believe that everything’s going to be alright.  _

 

_ Raiko said so… everything that Monokuma does is for a reason… so why would he tell us these things if they weren't true…? I don’t understand. _

 

_ Without thinking to much I walked towards the holster that I’d unclipped from my pants and put on my dresser.  _

 

_ …  _

 

_ Are people actually considering using their weapons… I know I couldn’t… this gun… was given to me. I could take a life so easily with just out of the bullets in this…  _

 

_ Wait…  _

 

_ With an oddly bad feeling I opened the chamber and saw…  _

 

{Zoom in on the gun chamber, it is empty}

 

_ Why… why is it empty? _

 

_ Why don’t I have any bullets…? _

 

_ I wasn’t going to use it but… why the hell did Monokuma give me a useless weapon!? _

 

_ What is this? I… I don’t understand I… I…  _

 

_ …  _

 

_ And just like that, overwhelmed by nerves and fatigue, my world faded to black. _

  
  


**Monokuma Theater**

 

Monokuma: I’ve heard that without music, life would be a mistake… 

 

Monokuma: But don’t you ever ask yourself if we’re not mistaken when it comes to music?

 

Monokuma: It’s by asking myself this type of question that I’ve stopped being blinded by the general opinion.

 

Monokuma: I can finally see things exactly how they are!

 

Monokuma: You hear a violin playing? I just hear old wood creaking.

 

Monokuma: You hear an exciting drum pattern? I just hear the collision of two hard surfaces with no harmonical sense whatsoever.

 

Monokuma: You hear a grand piano’s soft melodies? I just hear hammers hitting strings like a blacksmith sharpening his weapon.

 

Monokuma: You hear birds singing and are stunned by the beauty of nature? I just hear them crying in pain, frustrated that nobody understands their suffering.

 

Monokuma: Pessimistic? Me? Nah? I told you already, I just see the world for what it is.

 

Monokuma: And since I accepted this harsh reality my life has been so much better. 

 

Monokuma: Trust me! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some big revelations in this chapter which will be the last calm act before the storm if you will…  
> Next chapter will only have one free time slot, as usual you can vote here https://www.strawpoll.me/17496497 or in the comments whichever works best. Talking about comments, this is your last opportunity to predict who's biting the bullet in Chapter 2 and what you think is going to go down! Every prediction and comment is really appreciated as always!
> 
> That's it from me I think, I'll do my best to get the next part out ASAP but it will definitely require some careful planning… 
> 
> As ever, thanks for reading and see you in the next one ;)


	20. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Daily Life part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer than I wanted... sorry for the delay but I hope you're excited for this one. It's daily life part 5 and that can only mean one thing ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

_It took me a few seconds to realise where I was… I woke up on the floor next to my bed… why am I here?_

 

_Slowly… I emerged from my dizzy state and remembered just what happened last night._

 

_The gun’s empty… that’s it. I must have fainted after that._

 

_I probably overreacted but… I just don’t understand what’s going on anymore. I thought this whole weapon thing was to incentivize us to commit murder… so why give me a useless weapon?_

 

_Did somebody take the bullets away from my gun while I wasn’t looking? That seems almost impossible, I would have felt it._

 

_It was either on me or on my dresser at all times… and I don’t feel like anybody could have stolen the bullets without me noticing. So… it’s gotta come from Monokuma right?_

 

_My head hurts… I’m confused… too many questions right now._

 

_…_

 

_I checked the time on my Resident ID… 7:03 AM. I woke up before the morning announcement I guess… happens rarely enough for me to notice it._

 

_There’s no point in trying to sleep any longer… I might as well get ready and go to breakfast early for once._

 

_…_

 

_I showered and got dressed for the day. Before leaving my room, I clipped my gun to my pants as usual… it just feels so much different now that I know that it’s useless to me… I won’t even be able to defend myself if I need._

 

_I think I should talk to Reijiro and Fusume about this… they’ll probably know what I should do…_

 

_For the moment let’s get going… the announcement hasn’t played yet, I want to be there early enough to catch one of them alone._

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Talk to Reijiro}**

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Am I still asleep? Pinch me for this must be a dream…

 

Hayato: Wh-what do you mean?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} I have never seen you awake so early…

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Actually… something troubles you, I can tell… Should I be made aware of what the issue is with you?

 

Hayato: How do you know…?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} So I was right… interesting.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Well, it is rather simple. You are awake much earlier than usual and you look exhausted… that means that you did not sleep well… Therefore, I assume that something troubles you.

 

_He reads me pretty well huh? Well, I did want to talk to him about it…_

 

Hayato: You’re right… there is something bothering me.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Hold on. Will this be of any importance to me? Because if it is anything that does not regard the group’s safety then do not bother.

 

_Wow… yup, that’s more like Reijiro._

 

Hayato: I… I think that this will interest you… it seems pretty important at least.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Then speak freely… I will ask you to try to be brief, I find it hard to concentrate before my morning coffee.

 

Hayato: Actually, I think Fusume should also hear this… maybe it’d save time if I told you both at the same time.

 

Reijiro: I see… {Cleans glasses} You are in luck, I just saw her walking towards the restaurant.

 

Hayato: Really?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Obviously… does it look to you like I am joking ?

 

Reijiro: Let us hurry, the rest of the group will probably start joining us quickly once the morning announcement plays…

_Suddenly the monitor in the hallway turned on._

 

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

{The TV screen lights up, showing Monokuma in a Jacuzzi, holding some sort of cocktail glass in his paw}

 

Monokuma: Gooood Morning! This is your director speaking, it’s now 8:00 AM! Look out the window, the sun is shining and the breeze is cool. A perfect weather to kill wouldn’t you say?

Get ready for a spectacular day everyone!

Here’s yet another friendly reminder, to avoid forgetting your allocated weapon when you exit your room! I hope you’re well aware of the consequences of disobeying the rule.

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} Speak of the devil. Come on… we should not waste any more time.

 

Hayato: Okay let’s go.

 

{Auto-Move to Restaurant} 

 

{Fusume is there}

 

Fusume: {Content} Hm, good morning to you two…

 

Fusume: {Shocked} You’re awake early Hayato.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Of course, I said the exact same to him… it appears that he had a troubled night…

 

Fusume: Is that so? Tell me more Hayato.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Yes… please, reveal to us the source of your concerns!

 

…

 

_I resumed the situation to Reijiro and Fusume, showed them the empty barrel of the gun and expressed my incomprehension on the whole ordeal._

 

_…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, I see…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} This… is worrying indeed.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} The way I see it, there are indeed two ways to explain the disappearance of your bullets.

 

Hayato: Which are?

 

Reijiro: You stated it yourself, either somebody took them away from you, or there were none to start with. There is no alternative.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I can think of one more alternative actually.

 

Fusume: And that is that Hayato is lying to us.

 

Hayato: What? You’re joking right…? You know I wouldn’t do that!

 

Hayato: In fact, what the heck would I have to gain from telling you all that if it wasn’t true?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} It could be a ruse to get us to think that you are defenseless… when in fact you are not.

 

_What… the hell? Are they seriously doubting me right now? Especially after Fusume’s whole speech on trusting her yesterday?_

 

Hayato: You two really think that I’d do something like that?

 

_They looked at each other before facing me again._

 

Fusume: {Happy} No I do not think that Hayato… I was simply raising the possibility…

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Neither of us believe that you are deceitful enough to do such a thing.

 

Fusume: {Content} You should not worry Hayato… we trust you.

 

_Phew…_

 

Hayato: You scared the shit out of me! Don’t do that to me again please!

 

Fusume: {Chuckles} You’re so thin skinned Hayato!

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} How amusing…

 

_Why am I getting bullied here seriously?_

 

Hayato: Can we lay off making fun of me and actually focus on the real problem for a second?

 

Fusume: Sure…  Well, to be perfectly fair to you… I think this is not much to worry about.

 

Hayato: What?? But… it means that I have no way to defend myself and… and it also means that somebody might have the bullets!!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I think you are forgetting the rather technical fact that…

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Bullets are useless without a gun.

 

Fusume: {Content} That is true… and I do believe the only one in possession of a gun is you Hayato.

 

Hayato: That… may be true but…

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Then there is no problem is there?

 

Hayato: Well…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Think of it this way, either your gun had no bullets to start with and it’s just Monokuma… being Monokuma.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Or somebody took them from you while you were not paying attention but they are left with something that is completely useless.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Either way, this is nothing to worry about.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} If you really care that much, we can confront Monokuma about it later.

 

Hayato: I think I’d like that. Just to be sure.

 

Fusume: {Happy} Then we’ll do it later! If it makes you feel safe, there is no problem in us asking Monokuma.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Then it is sorted. I guess it was not worth worrying all night about was it?

 

Hayato: I mean, I’m still not happy about it but…

 

Hayato: Fine, maybe I overreacted a little bit.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Just a little?

 

Hayato: Okay enough, stop making fun of me-

 

???: Guys, I need help!!!

 

Fusume: Huh?

 

_That voice! I recognised it instantly. It could only be…_

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Oh, it’s only you three.

 

_Hikari…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It is still rather early, I would expect the others to start arriving soon enough.

 

Fusume: {Confident} What’s wrong Hikari? How can we help you?

 

Hikari: {Sad} It’s… it’s Oriana, she’s gone.

 

Hayato: WHAAAT?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} What… do you mean by gone?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} As in she’s vanished. She wasn’t there when I woke up.

 

Hayato: Oh, for a second I thought that you meant… s-sorry.

 

_It makes sense… after what happened last night._

 

{Flashback}

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Why don’t you come sleep over in my room tonight?

 

Oriana: {Hyperventilate} You’d d-d-do that f-for me?

 

Hikari: Of course haha, we’re friends after all, plus I think that’s the only option if you can’t enter your room until the morning.

 

Oriana: {Trembles} A-are you s-sure H-Hikari?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Positively! Come, come… let’s get you tucked in.

 

Oriana: {Cute smile} T-Thank you s-so much!

 

They both entered Hikari’s room an left my sight.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_After Oriana got locked out of her room, Hikari proposed that she stay at hers._

 

Fusume: {Shocked} I… I am not quite sure that I follow what you are saying. Why was she supposed to be in your room?

 

…

 

_Hikari explained last night’s situation to Reijiro and Fusume who weren’t witness to it like I was._

 

…

 

Rejiro: {Smug} I see… and so what happened this morning _?_

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I… I woke up this morning and she was gone. Just like that!

 

Hikari: {Sad} The bed was empty and her things disappeared with her.

 

Fusume: Hm… that is definitely weird.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notepad} I searched for her all over the building and I knocked on her door as loud as I could… {Sad} No answer.

 

Reijiro: {Head down, glasses shining} Did you talk to anybody about this?

 

Hikari: No, I wanted to ask around but nobody was out yet…

 

Hayato: That’s why you came here, to see if she wasn’t simply having breakfast.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} That’s it… but it looks like she’s not here either huh.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} We would have seen her if she had come to the restaurant… and sadly we did not.

 

Hayato: Then… then where could she be?

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} I haven’t checked the yellow building yet… there still could be a possibility that she’s there.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Even though I have no idea what she’d be doing in that place.

 

Hayato: Then let’s go look for her now!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Hold your horses… it would be highly unwise to leave the restaurant before the others get here.

 

Fusume: We do not want the group to be suspicious that something like this is going on…

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Wait, so you don’t think I should ask around? But… maybe somebody’s seen her or something!

 

Fusume: {Confident} There is no point in worrying our colleagues with these news, I believe it to be counterproductive.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} How is it counterproductive to try to find our friend…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I have to agree, by telling everyone that one of us is missing, then there will be panic.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} It would be better to investigate on our side calmly to avoid such chaos.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Why do you think it would cause chaos though…?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} We’re in a killing game… if we tell the group that someone is missing… they’ll assume the worst.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} You can’t mean…

 

Reijiro: {Glare} We have to face every possibility.

 

Hikari: {Sad} There’s no way that she was killed… I told her I’d protect her… there’s… no… way.

 

Hikari: {Horrified} GAAAAAAAAAAAH!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Please, calm down… you’re going to bring attention here.

 

Hikari: {Sad} I’m sorry… I just can’t afford losing someone else…

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} We understand… but we will not lose anyone else. It simply cannot happen!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Ggh… I wish I could be as sure as you are.

 

Hayato: So… what should we do about this?

 

Fusume: {Confident} I propose that Reijiro and I look around and lead our little investigation today… you two just try to act as nothing has happened.

 

Hayato: Huh? Why just the two of you?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It does seem that if we want as little attention put onto this matter as possible acting in a small committee is the wisest choice.

 

Hayato: Hm… okay then. Hikari and I are basically getting sideline here…  

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} It is nothing against you Hayato, it’s just easier this way.

 

Hayato: Okay then, no hard feelings-

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} And tell me, why should I trust the two of you to make sure Oriana is safe huh?

Fusume: {Hurt} …

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph, do you really have a choice?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} W-What…?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} What else are you going to do? You think you’re more likely to find her by yourself?

 

Hikari: {Sad} Well, maybe not but-

 

Reijiro: {Glare} Then let us do it. You are not obliged to have faith in us… that much matters little to me…

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} But if you are even able to think logically for a second, you’ll realise that letting us handle the situation quietly is a lot more productive than you running around making noise.

 

Hikari: {Sad} …

 

Reijiro: All you will achieve is trouble. The group will panic and the whole mindset of trust that has been established will be ruined.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Especially after what Monokuma told us yesterday about a murder being planned.

 

Reijiro: {Glare} You do not want the group to panic do you?

 

Hikari: {Sad} No, I…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Then let us handle it… we shall find her, she simply cannot have just disappeared…

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} It will all be fine.

 

_I hadn’t seen Reijiro get so… confident in some time. Judging by Hikari’s expression, I think he’s convinced her._

 

Hikari: {Distressed} F-Fine, I’ll let you do this quietly… but if you still haven’t found her by tonight then I’ll tell everyone! They deserve to know that one of us might be…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Dead? Nonsense. Nobody’s dead. We will find her.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Yes… There is absolutely nothing to worry about.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} You…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, I see.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} I’ll be quiet… but you bet your ass that if you come back to me empty handed, I’ll act accordingly!

 

Fusume: {Confident} We wouldn’t expect anything else from you Hikari.

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Very well, come find me when you’ve found her… I’ll be expecting you.

 

Fusume: {Confident} We… we won’t disappoint you.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} This isn’t about me… it’s about Oriana.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} As I said, I am sure she is just fine… there is nothing left for you to worry about.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Okay then…

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I… guess that I’ll go have breakfast then… {Leaves}

 

…

 

Reijiro: {Head down, glasses shining} This… does not sound good.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I know… I just hope that nothing bad happened to her.

 

Hayato: Wait what? I thought you guys said that there was nothing to worry about?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} And you bought that?

 

Hayato: Well… yeah?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Hayato, the fact that Oriana’s just vanished can’t mean anything good.

 

Hayato: You think she could… be dead?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} It is not wise to comment on such thing before we are certain… however the possibility does exist yes.

 

Hayato: No way…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} People do not just disappear… and there is no reason for that girl to have left the room she was sleeping in… especially after how scared you say she was last night.

 

Hayato: Maybe she just went back to her room!

 

Reijiro: I thought you said she was locked out…

 

Hayato: Well uh… maybe Monokuma unlocked it, he said he would after all.   

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} But then why would Oriana not just answer the door when Hikari knocked?

 

Hayato: That’s uh… I don’t know.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} She wasn’t in her room Hayato… it’s not easy to accept but you must understand that.

 

Hayato: Then… where is she?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} This is the question we must answer as soon as possible…

 

…

 

_Oriana… I just hope that you’re okay…_

 

…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Reijiro… shall we go investigate before the others get here?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph… that seems reasonable… let us get going.

 

Hayato: Hey! What about me?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} You? Well, why don’t you greet the others when they arrive and tell them that there’s no morning announcement and that we just left.

 

Hayato: Hm, okay then…

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Do be careful not to raise any suspicions… think you can do that?

 

Hayato: Yeah, I’ll manage…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Just give the speech I usually give… tell them to trust each other and so on, you know the drill. We want to keep the spirits as high as possible.

 

Hayato: Yeah, of course…

 

Fusume: {Content} Very well. I guess we’ll see you later Hayato.

 

Hayato: Just keep me posted if you find her please…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph… take this.

 

_Reijiro handed to me his walkie-talkie._

 

Hayato: Huh? You’re giving me this?

 

Reijiro. {Condescending look} Why of course, this is for me to communicate with the two of you yes?

 

Hayato: I guess so?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Then there is no point in me holding on to it today… you shall have more use for this than I will…

 

Hayato: Okay…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Try not to break it… I would like to get it back intact tonight.

 

Fusume: {Happy} Perfect! We will reach out to you if we have any news during the day Hayato!

 

Fusume: {Confident} I told you that these would come handy!

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Let us not waste any more time.

 

Fusume: Very well, see you later Hayato!

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Oh and if you see my partner… tell her to either stay in her room or with another pair… she should not stay alone.

 

Hayato: Okay, I’ll tell her that then.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} You see… you can be useful when you try… {Leaves}

 

Fusume: {Meditating} … {Leaves}

 

_If there’s anybody who can find where Oriana is, it’s these two… I guess I can’t do anything but to trust they’ll do their best._

_…_

 

_It’s getting closer and closer to the time we’d usually meet at, the others shouldn’t take too long to arrive now._

 

…

 

_And just as I predicted, in no time…_

 

{Most of the group are in the restaurant}

 

_The room was full of people._

 

_…_

 

_And Oriana was still nowhere to be seen._

 

Hikari: {Sad} …

 

_Dammit… I was hoping she’d just show up with some explanation… I guess it can’t be that simple huh._

 

Jessie {Thumbs up} Добрай раніцы everyone!

 

Rina: {Poking cheek, playful} Good morning Jessie.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Wait a second… did Rina just acknowledge someone?

 

Rina: {Annoyed} I said good morning, the hell’s wrong with that?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} It just don’t seem like something you’d do…

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} Ayt then, sorry for trying to be nice with you guys…

 

Hayato: No, Rina! We appreciate it-

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Save it. I’m done with this conversation.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Where are you going?

 

Rina: {Yawns} My room… I am gonna take a nap I think and then-

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Ugh, it’s none of you guys’ business.

 

_She grabbed a pack of biscuits from the buffet and left._

 

_I didn’t have time to tell her what Reijiro was up to… I guess it’s fine as long as she stays in her room._

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} You’re such an idiot Kenji… you just had to ruin it for her didn’t you?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} I was just asking, don’t blame this shit on me.

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Methinks you oughta keep yo’ mouth shut up next time…

 

Kenji: {Furious} The fuck did you say freak show?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Calm down Kenji please!

 

Kenji: {Furious} I want that bastard to apologize

 

Yoshi: Well that ain’t happenin’!

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Guys!

 

_Everybody suddenly went quiet._

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} Let’s not make a big deal about this yeah?

 

Hayato: Hikari…?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} We’ve literally not argued in the past few days… doesn’t that feel much better than always fighting like that?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Let’s get along… please.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} After all these stupid motives… I don’t want us to argue!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} You think that just cuz we’re having a scuffle we’re suddenly gonna kill each other?

 

Hikari: {Sad} I just don’t want to take the risk…

 

…

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Wait.

 

Hayato: Huh?

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} Tadao?

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} The eye… has warned me…

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} Um… what?

 

Tadao: {Looks away} Where are Fusume and Reijiro?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} W-What?

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Have none of you realised that neither of them are here right now?

 

Jessie: {Surprised} _Mein gott!_ You’re right…

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Now that you mention it… it’s really weird… they’d never miss a breakfast meeting like this…

 

Yoko: The two of them usually run these meetings… so why are they missing?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} If it was just one of them then maybe this is a coincidence…

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} But them both? Nah, I don’t buy it.

 

_Oh no… they’re starting to suspect that something is up… just like Reijiro had predicted._

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Could the two of them be planning something…? Maybe that’s why they’re gone.

 

Jessie: {Scared} Planning? As in…

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} No! That makes no sense, the two of them aren't paired together, they can’t be planning a murder.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} I guess you’re right…

 

Yoko: {Fanning herself} Still, it’s pretty suspicious that neither of them are here and that they didn’t tell any of us about it.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} I’m… I’m sure they have a good reason, yeah that’s it… they’re doing something to help us… it can’t be anything other than that.

 

Tadao: {Sombre} How very… naive.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Wait a second, hey Hayato!

 

Hayato: Uh… yes?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} You know where they are right?

 

_How… how does he know?_

 

Hayato: Um… what do you mean? Why me?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Fusume’s your partner… if anyone was to know where she was it’s you… am I wrong?

 

Hayato: Well um…

 

_Dammit! I’m really bad at lying under pressure… he’s gonna see right through me._

 

Hayato: You see-

 

Jessie: {Panicked} Сачекајте тренутак! Where… where is Oriana-chan?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} W-What?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Oh my… you’re right, she’s absent as well.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} So many people are missing… what the fuck is going on?

 

Tadao: The eye is formal… this is no coincidence.

 

_This is bad… what do I do in this situation?_

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} These guys have never missed a single meeting… so why would all three of them just go missing like that?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Hayato!

 

Hayato: A-ah! Yes…?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I’m not the Ultimate Detective but I can tell a liar when I see one, you know more than you’re telling us…

 

Kenji: {Furious} So fucking tell us what’s going on! RIGHT NOW!

 

Hayato: I… I…

 

_I gave Fusume my word that I wouldn’t tell people about Oriana’s disappearance… what do I do…? what do I do…?_

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Hold on!

 

_Hikari?_

 

Hikari: {Smile} Maybe you guys are just worrying for nothing you know?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Knowing Fusume and Reijiro, they’re probably off investigating for some reason…

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} And Oriana could simply just be asleep! It’s only 8 in the morning, there’s no need to panic!

 

…

 

Jessie: {Searches through backpack} Huh… you could be right… maybe we’re jumping the gun on this one.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} I told you that there was no need to worry! Everything’s gonna be fine.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Still man… it’s weird that they didn’t warn us that they’d be gone.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Wait, am I the only one to realise how stupid this sounds?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} What… do you mean?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Sure, I didn’t know her too well, but even an idiot would realise how important punctuality is to Oriana… she wouldn’t just oversleep like that.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} She’d never do something so out of character… I’m sure of it.

 

Hikari: {Sad} I… uh…

 

_We’re gonna get discovered pretty soon if I don’t intervene, I have to say something_

 

Hayato: Guys seriously, there’s no need in overreacting before we know for sure that something is wrong.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} What… what do you mean man?

 

Hayato: I’m just saying that the possibility that she’s just in her room and is running a bit late exists…

 

Hayato: That means that there’s actually nothing to panic about-

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Actually, it doesn’t exist.

 

Hayato: What??

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} The hell are you doing here?

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} Just here to call out those of you who’re fibbing at the moment.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} What… what do you mean by that?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} You of all people have no rights to be surprised Hikari!

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} What?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} You know damn well that there is no way for Oriana to be in her room! She locked herself out of it last night! Remember?

 

Hikari: I… I…

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} You… you knew about this Hikari?

 

Yoko: {Pulls on choker} Why didn’t you tell us?

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} But… if Oriana-chan’s not in her room then where is she?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Oh I can’t tell you that… but I can definitely tell you where she is supposed to be.

 

_Oh no._

 

Hikari: {Distressed} N-No don’t…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} And that’s in Hikari Hisano’s room! That’s 100% her last known location!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} In… Hikari’s room?

 

Yoshi: {Shocked} WHAAAAAAAAA, Two gals be sleepin’ together???

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} It obviously wasn’t like that… I just told her she could sleep over because she was locked out of her room…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} And why the hell did you think it was a good idea to hide it from us?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Seeing from the way you’re reacting… I think it’s pretty self explanatory.

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} But… she wasn’t in your room this morning was she? You would have told us if she was…

 

Hikari: I… I…

 

_She can’t hold on much longer… I have to do something… I have to-_

 

Hikari: {Sad} You’re right

 

_N-no._

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Oriana was locked out of her room last night, I told her she could sleep over… but this morning she’d vanished.

 

_And the beans have been spilled._

 

Jessie: {Shocked} V-Vanished?

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} W-Where the hell could she be man…?

 

Yoshi: {Shocked} She… can’t be dead… she be my partner…

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} We’d know if she was dead…

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Not necessarily.

 

Kenji: {Furious} BEAR! Tell us where she fucking is!

 

Monokuma: {Surprised} Me? Why should I know?

 

Kôzuke: You literally just told us you had eyes and ears everywhere man!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Oh I did say that, whoops I do know where she is upupu.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Then tell us! I’m getting worried over here.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Ummmm, not my problem. Alls you gotta know is that she’s somewhere on the resort upupu! Now it’s up to you to find her!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Wait! You have to tell us more!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} I don’t have to tell you anything! Now, happy hunting! {Leaves}

 

…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} The motherfucker didn’t even tell us if she was alive or not… there’s a criminal among us let’s not forget… we have to find her.

 

Kenji: {Furious} WE HAVE TO FIND HER ASAP! {Leaves}

 

Hikari: {Sad} N-No, don’t leave, we won’t achieve anything if we panic-

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Wait for me big guy. We have to stay paired up y’know {Leaves}

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Please…

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Yoko wait! It might not be safe for you to go! {Leaves}

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Shinto-kun wait! {Leaves} 

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Why is no one listening to me!

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} I have to find her… she can’t die… {Leaves}

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} I wonder… {Leaves}

 

…

 

_And just like that mostly everyone had left to go rescue Oriana, precisely what Fusume and Reijiro wanted to avoid… all this because Monokuma had to come and ruin it all for us._

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hikari… are you okay?

 

Hikari: {Snarls with angry expression} Leave me alone! Go back in your room!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} I… I… I… s-sorry. {Leaves}

 

…

 

Hikari: {Sad} Everybody is leaving me…

 

Hayato: Hikari…

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Don’t say it. You think I messed up by telling them huh?

 

Hayato: N-No, of course I don’t think that.

 

Hikari: {Shocked} What?

 

_She really doesn’t get me does she?_

 

Hayato: I saw what happened Hikari, you had no choice but to tell them.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} It… it was all Monokuma’s fault, why did he have to come and…

 

Hayato: I know… this isn’t on you Hikari.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Fusume and Reijiro are going to be angry at me.

 

Hayato: I’ll explain the situation to them, I’ll tell them that it wasn’t your fault.

 

Hikari: {Sad} You’d really do that for me?

 

Hayato: Of course I would, you’re really important to me Hikari, don’t you get that?

 

Hayato: And you know what, you should think of the positive. With everyone looking, we’ll definitely find Oriana!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I… I… um…

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Thank you Hayato. I won’t forget this.

 

Hayato: It’s normal.

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} I… I think I better go search with the others.

 

Hikari: {Blushes} I guess I’ll see you later. {Leaves}

 

…

 

_I think I managed to reassure her. This is definitely not what we had planned but at the end of the day it’s really not dramatic. I know Oriana has to be somewhere and with everybody looking for her we’ll definitely find her in no time._

 

_I mean I say “we” but I think the first thing I’m gonna do is take a nap. I’m still exhausted from how little I managed to sleep last night… I’m sure no one will notice if I show up a little later._

 

_Right?_

 

_…_

 

_Without a second thought I went back to my room and fell asleep almost immediately._

 

{Auto-Move to Hayato’s room} 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

* _Yawn* Gosh do I feel better… This whole missing bullets business kept me from resting last night, I needed this._

 

_It’s already 11 AM, that means the others had almost three hours to look for Oriana…_

 

_There’s no point in just staying here, I should find something useful to do with the day._

 

**{Free time starts}**

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Move to Black Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Library}**

 

{Shinto and Jessie are here}

 

**{Talk to Shinto}**

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Oh, good day to you Hayato, Jessie and I got tired of running around so we decided to come here for a rest.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} I mean she kinda stopped paying attention to me since she started to geek out with language books so you know…

 

_Do I want to spend time with Shinto_

 

{ **Yes** /No}

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, pointing finger} Really? Oh I’d love to hang with you, I’m like super bored!

 

_I spent the rest of the morning chatting with Shinto, we both decided to stay in the library and let the others investigate. He says that he’s been looking for Oriana all morning and that he wanted some quiet time and I… yeah, I might have lied to him but it’s okay, he doesn’t need to I was napping since breakfast._

 

_Either way, it was nice to hang out with Shinto, he’s a really cool guy._

 

_I think we got a little closer._

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} Say Hayato… do you think I worry too much?

 

Hayato: You? Hm, I don’t think so… why do you ask?

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} I don’t know… I just feel like I’m always stressing the small things… especially since we’ve been at the resort.

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} I wanted to know your opinion on that!

 

_Gosh… do I look like a psychiatrist or something? What do I know about this kind of stuff…_

 

Hayato: Well, hm, I haven’t really noticed anything about the way you’ve been acting, I think you’re alright.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} Hm, I see… I guess I must be imagining stuff then.

 

Shinto: I just… uh… oh nevermind it doesn’t matter.

 

Hayato: Just tell me, it’s fine, I’m sure you’ll feel better if you talk about it.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Yeah, you’re probably right…

 

_Huh… actually maybe I am pretty good at this psychiatry stuff._

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Well, maybe you didn’t notice but I’ve been super worried lately…

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} About Yoko, mostly.

 

Hayato: Huh, I see… I mean it does make sense for you to worry about her, she is your girlfriend after all.

 

Shinto: {Sad} I know but… the way I worry, it’s not just like… I don’t want her to be hurt you know.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} I mean, obviously I want her to be safe, but that’s not what worries me the most!

 

Hayato: No? Then what is it?

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} It’s… it’s…

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} It’s when she talks to other guys!

 

Hayato: Wait what?

 

Shinto: {Sad} I know what you’re thinking, Don’t say it…

 

Hayato: You’re jealous?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} I asked you not to say it!

 

_Well that’s a turn of event if I’ve ever seen one._

 

Hayato: There’s no shame in getting jealous Shinto, everyone’s been jealous at some point… you shouldn’t feel bad about it.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} I know, it’s just that you know…

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Yoko is supposed to be the jealous one in the couple.

 

Shinto: She’s the one who gets pissed off whenever I even look at someone other than her…

 

_It’s true… she doesn’t usually take that kind of stuff too well._

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} It’s always been annoying to me… that she’s so controlling and jealous…

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} But now, I’m starting to feel the same way… and it’s scaring me!

 

Hayato: Scaring you? How so?

 

Shinto: Well you know, she won’t take it well if I start acting with her the way she does with me.

 

Hayato: I mean… if that’s how you truly feel then you should just tell her about it.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Yoko doesn’t really take criticism really well… that’s the problem.

 

_Again… hearing that doesn’t surprise me too much_

 

Shinto: I can’t let these feelings take the better of me… I just don’t know what to do!

 

Hayato: I mean, maybe you should try to put these kind of thoughts aside for a little bit and think of the good parts of your relationship.

 

Shinto: {Sad} L-like what?

 

_Do I seriously have to spell it out for him? Let me try to remember what I’ve heard from them._

 

Hayato: Maybe think of stuff you like doing together like for example :

    1. Scuba diving
    2. ****Stargazing****
    3. Shopping



 

Hayato: You guys like stargazing right?

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Hey, you’re right! That is one of our favorite activities.

 

Hayato: And guess what, you have the perfect place to stargaze in this resort, just take her to the observatory and focus on the good things.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} I… I…

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} You’re probably right… I shouldn’t stress about it too much, after all we’re the Ultimate Couple, we shouldn’t just argue about stupid things.

 

Hayato: Exactly, you love her and she loves you, you should remember that before you get jealous… she chose you and only you.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} I was dumb to worry about it…

 

Hayato: No, you’re not dumb, I can definitely understand why it’s scary to you. Just try to put the fear aside and enjoy the good things of our relationship.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Hm… I feel so much better now that we’ve talked! You should become a therapist or something Hayato, you’re really good at this!

 

Hayato: Just don’t hesitate to come talk to me if you have any more issues like this.

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} I definitely will! Thank you!

 

_…_

 

_So um, turns out I’m a genius at solving relationship problems. Quite surprising considering I’ve never even come close to getting a girlfriend._

_Still, I like Shinto and I’m glad I can help him and his confidence issues. I should probably try to talk to Yoko about it sometime soon._

_I understand Shinto a bit better._

 

**{Shinto’s report card has been updated based on your experience with him}**

 

_I spent some more time discussing less personal issues with Shinto before he started feeling guilty and he left with Jessie to look for Oriana so more. With all this man power we’ll definitely find her, she can’t have disappeared._

 

_Maybe I should stop being a lazy bum and get to work myself…_

 

_…_

 

_Welllll, it’s almost lunch time, I’ll investigate once I’ve eaten. For now I should go back to my room to get ready._

 

{Auto-Move to Hayato’s room} 

 

…

 

Well then, e _nough lying around, I’m going to the restaurant, hopefully someone will have an update on the whole Oriana situation!_

 

**{Move to Room Hallway}**

 

**{Move to Black Building - Second Floor}**

 

**{Move to Restaurant}**

 

{Scene opens on restaurant, only Fusume is present}

 

_Huh? It’s almost 1 PM, normally the restaurant is full at this time, where is everyone?_

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You’re here.

 

Hayato: Oh uh…  hi Fusume.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Want to explain to me why everybody is aware of Oriana’s disappearance?

 

Hayato: I’m guessing that means that you and Reijiro didn’t find her huh?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You are not answering my question.

 

Hayato: I… I can explain!

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} I am waiting…

 

Hayato: Well uh, it’s a complicated story. But it wasn’t our fault! We had no other choice but to tell them.

 

Fusume: {Head resting on hands} I want you to tell me everything that happened this morning.

 

Hayato: O-Okay, well it all started when-

 

Fusume: {Index finger covering mouth} Wait. Reijiro will want to hear this.

 

Hayato: Reijiro?

 

_She suddenly pulled out the walkie talkie she’d shown me yesterday out of her pocket. She pressed a few buttons and:_

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} Yes, I copy.

 

Fusume: Reijiro, Hayato is here, he claims to have an explanation for the leaking of our conversation this morning.

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} You… you irresponsible, incompetent little brat! This information was supposed to stay between the four of us!

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} Look what you have done! Now everybody knows, they are interfering with our quiet investigation and soon enough, they will give in to panic.

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} Is this what you wanted!?

 

Hayato: N-No… I’m sorry, I…

 

Reijiro: {Over the speaker} I am not interested in your apologies, tell me what happened. NOW!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} It’s now or never Hayato, speak.

 

_…_

 

_I resumed the morning’s events to Fusume and Reijiro, from everybody’s suspicions to Monokuma confirming it all._

 

Fusume: {Meditating} Hm, I see… so it is Monokuma who’s to blame for all this.

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} Still, the two of you could have held your tongues! There was no need in confirming the bear’s allegations!

 

Hayato: Reijiro… we had no choice, Hikari just cracked under the pressure.

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} Very well… at the very least I am now aware of how untrustworthy the both of you are.

 

Fusume: {Confident} There is no point in being so aggressive to the two of them… I can imagine just how hard it must have been.

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} No matter, I will now attempt to fix this mess, I shall keep on looking for the ballerina’s location. Will call if I get anything.

 

Fusume: Sounds good to me, I’ll keep an eye on Hayato while you do that.

 

_Keep an eye on me? What for?_

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} I will attempt to calm down those of us who are panicking about this whole ordeal… I expect you to do the same.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I will, I’ll also make sure that anyone that finds any sort of clue on Oriana’s whereabouts reports to me.

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} Mmph, I will tell those who I encounter to do the same.

 

_So everybody’s to report to Fusume… I guess it makes sense._

 

Fusume: {Blushing} It all sounds perfect… good luck Reijiro.

 

Reijiro: {Over speaker} Farewell.

 

_The light on the walkie talkie turned off, I’m guessing the communication is over._

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_Why is she not saying anything? Maybe I should…_

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Save it. I do not want to hear your excuses.

 

Hayato: Huh?

 

_I hadn’t even started to speak!_

 

Fusume: Because of you and Hikari… the plan Reijiro and I were hoping for has gone astray… I hope you are aware of that.

 

Hayato: I said I was sorry.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} You are here at the restaurant… I assume you came to have lunch.

 

Hayato: Why yes… it’s lunchtime so I thought that-

 

Fusume: As I expected… you really disappoint me Hayato.

 

Hayato: W-What did I do now?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Do you not wonder why nobody else is here in the restaurant?

 

Hayato: Well um…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} They are all desperately looking for Oriana! In an attempt to find her they’re even giving up their lunch break!

 

_They are?_

 

Hayato: But then why are you here?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Is is not obvious? I just knew I would find you here…

 

Hayato: You… did?

 

Fusume: I just knew you would be here instead of helping the group.

 

Hayato: That’s not what’s it like! I just didn’t know.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Well you would know if you had helped this morning instead of just doing nothing!

 

Hayato: But… but… wait!

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out kunai} So if that’s all you’re interested in, go ahead! Eat!

 

Fusume: I’m going to go tell people what to do to search efficiently while you have lunch here by yourself!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I’ll be back soon, hopefully you’ll have reflected on your actions by that time.

 

Hayato: Fusume wait! I’ll help! I’m sorry

 

Fusume: It is too late to be sorry Hayato… {Leaves}

 

_What… what the hell! Why did she say all those things?_

 

_Why?_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_I ate in silence, desperately waiting for Fusume to come back._

 

_The more I waited, the more I realised… maybe she was right. I have been acting lazy all morning even though one of us could be…_

 

_No. I won’t even fathom the possibility, Oriana is not dead, she just can’t be. She just got lost or something. That’s the only thing I can think of…_

 

_She’s not dead._

 

_I won’t believe it._

 

_…_

 

_Around half an hour later, Fusume finally came back to deliver me from the thoughts that haunted me._

 

Hayato: Hey.

 

Fusume: {Meditating} … Hello.

 

Hayato: So um… did you manage to fix the problem?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} In a way…

 

Hayato: Tell me more about it then!

 

Fusume: {Confident} Before I do… I would like to apologize for what I said earlier.  

 

Hayato: No. Don’t, you’re right. I acted like a child this morning… but now I’m determined to find her!

 

Hayato: Just tell me what I have to do and I’ll do it.

 

Fusume: {Smiles} I sure am glad to see that my little lecture made you have such a change of heart…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Still, despite your immature behaviour, Reijiro and I were tough on you. This is not the way a leader should behave.

 

Hayato: If you say so… well it’s all forgiven on my side, I needed that wakeup call.

 

Fusume: {Smiles} Good to hear.

 

_I’m happy if we can move on from this, I don’t want to have to argue with her and Reijiro…_

 

Hayato: Now that this is sorted, let’s talk about Oriana. What did you tell everyone just then?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Well, I ran past most of the group. The majority of them were a lot calmer than I expected, they’re just determined to find her without panicking. That is good.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} Well, Kenji and Yoko pretty certain that Caspian kidnapped her so I had to reassure them a little…

 

Hayato: Kidnapped her?

 

Fusume: Well, in all fairness, they have a point. The Caped Kidnapper is one of us… and a member of the group suddenly goes missing. It is easy to link two and two together.

 

_I hadn’t even thought of that possibility myself… Caspian huh…_

 

{Flashback} 

 

{A page of the file is seen, in the center of it a picture of a silhouette with a question mark covering it. The heading reads : Caspian, “The Caped Kidnapper to replace a student of class 80!”}

 

…

 

_The caped kidnapper?_

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Ngh… this cannot be…

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_From what they told me, he only kidnaps bad guys, there’s no way he did anything to Oriana. It would go completely against his way of doing things…_

 

Hayato: Tell me Fusume… do you think that Caspian could really have kidnapped her?

 

Fusume: {Meditative} Hm… it is quite hard to say… it seems unlikely for the caped kidnapper to change his methods like this… but I cannot rule it out completely.

 

Hayato: Yeah… I just hope that she’s okay…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Sadly, the more time goes without us finding her, the least likely that is…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Either way, you’re right… we should keep hoping until we find her.

 

_She has a point, with most of us looking for her, the fact that she still hasn’t appeared doesn’t make our chances of finding her sound too positive… She has to be somewhere dammit!_

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Where was I…? Oh right.

 

Fusume: {Confident} I managed to talk to most people… that is everyone except for Tadao, Raiko, Rina… and Oriana obviously.

 

_Tadao and Raiko are understandable and Rina… I’m guessing she’s still in her room after she got upset earlier today._

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} As I said, I managed to calm everyone down to make sure that we all work productively.

 

Hayato: That sounds like a great plan! What do I do?

 

Fusume: {Confident} You stay right here with me.

 

Hayato: Wait… what?

 

Fusume: You heard me… I asked everyone to come to the restaurant if they had anything to report to me.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} That means I have to stay right here available if somebody makes a discovery.

 

Hayato: I mean, that makes sense but why do I have to stay with you?

 

Fusume: {Confident} It’s not because we have a bit of a situation that we’re breaking the buddy system! I heavily encouraged the group to stay in their pairs.

 

Fusume: Therefore we should lead by example and remain in our pair for the day.

 

Hayato: Oh… okay I see…

 

Hayato: But what about making myself useful and all that?

 

Fusume: {Smiles} You will have plenty of use by staying with me… thanks to you I will not be as bored!

 

_Is that all I’m good for? Distracting her…?_

 

Hayato: I guess I have no choice huh?

 

Fusume: {Confident} You do not, it is boring but someone has to stay behind to supervise everyone.

 

Hayato: Fair enough…

 

…

 

Hayato: So um what do we do now?

 

Fusume: {Smiles} We wait.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_And so we waited… for what felt like hours on end. At times we’d chat, At times we’d stay silent._

 

_Nobody came by for the first hour and as time passed, us staying here felt more and more useless._

 

Hayato: Hey Fusume, nobody’s coming to ask for our help. Are you sure that our presence here is useful?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Be patient Hayato, we’re staying here until the end of the day whether it pleases us or not.

 

_The end of the day??? Oh god this is going to be long…_

 

Fusume: {Smiles} You look particularly happy to spend such a long period of time with me Hayato…

 

Hayato: The problem is not spending time with you… I quite like spending time with you, it’s just sitting here all this time without doing anything. It seems tedious.

 

Fusume: Fair enough… Well then, let us discuss something… anything you want! Maybe it’ll keep you entertained-

 

???: Howdy y’all!

 

_That voice, it’s gotta be…_

 

Yoshi: {Bows} The Yosh’ be greetin’ y’all.

 

Hayato: Finally, someone’s showing up!

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yoshi! You’re here! Does that mean you found anything to help us find Oriana?

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Music box? Oh no. I’m leavin’ the investigatin’ up to the smart peeps.

 

Hayato: What?

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} I mean, I looked around I did… but I ain’t be findin’ nothin’. So I wanna change my mind… Imma go to the workout room and practice tightrope walkin’

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You’re going to practice… when your partner could be in danger?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Hey, don’t be blamin’ me. Music box and I promised we’d be stayin’ safe! I trust her, she’ll be ayt!

 

Fusume: She’d have more chances of being safe if you didn’t just give up like that.

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} I…

 

Yoshi: {Poses} I ain’t givin’ up… I’m just takin’ a little break that be all. I’ll be investigatin’ some more later in the day if ya want.

 

Fusume: {Confident} It seems a wise idea.

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} Okidoki, I finna be back later… for now I be headin’ downstairs. Come get me if y’all need anything yeah?

 

Hayato: Sure thing Yoshi…

 

  
Yoshi: {Bows} Asta la vista peeps! {Leaves}

 

_We watched him hop out of the room and run down the stairs towards the workout room._

 

…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Looks like you are not the only one who cannot be bothered with investigating…

 

Hayato: It’s kinda weird, Oriana’s his partner, if she’s dead he’s getting punished. I would have expected him to panic a bit more.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Truth is I am not sure that he is fully aware of what is going on. It’s probably better to let him be…

 

Hayato: Yeah, at least we know that somebody’s nearby in case of an emergency.

 

Fusume: There will be no emergency… we will not need his help.

 

Hayato: Oh okay…

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} Now what were we up to?

 

Hayato: Well um… nothing?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Oh, I see…

 

…

 

_And so we sat in silence again for another half an hour or so… I’ve stared at every wall in this restaurant for so long I probably could describe them all perfectly._

 

_Still… nobody came by asking for help, I guess it means we still don’t know where Oriana is._

 

_There’s nothing we can do other than just wait patiently…_

 

_…_

 

Fusume: Okay… even I am starting to get bored of this. It’s only 2 PM, we still have a long time to wait.

 

Hayato: Well, what do you want to talk about?

 

Fusume: {Happy} Let’s talk about the pairings… have you noticed how everybody’s getting along quite well with their partner… despite what I would have originally thought.

 

Hayato: It’s true that some of the pairs didn’t seem to be destined to work. But at the end of the day it all seemed to go pretty okay.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Let’s see. I am not quite sure what is up with Raiko and Tadao but they seem to go quite well with each other.

 

Hayato: Yeah, I guess…

 

_The two weirdos definitely make a good pair._

 

Fusume: Then, Kôzuke and Hikari… she is probably a little bit too strong willed for him but still, I think they get along.

 

Hayato: Well, he’s the type of guy not to question her, she likes that.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Even though he did not seem that bothered about her disappearance earlier, Yoshi and Oriana were really happy to be paired up.

 

Hayato: The two performers in the group… it seems like a match made in heaven.

 

Fusume: Hm… Kenji and Yoko surprised me, I expected them to butt heads all the time…

 

Hayato: Well, they do… but it seems more playful than anything else.

 

Fusume: {Smiles} I’m glad that they managed to put their tensions to the side!

 

Hayato: I won’t say that Shinto and Jessie getting along is much of a surprise on the other hand… these two are the two most positive people here.

 

Fusume: We need people like them in a group like ours… they are those who keep the others going.

 

Hayato: Who’s left… well, Reijiro and Rina didn’t go as bad as I expected.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} Indeed, they are probably the pair that gets along the worse but still… it’s nothing too bad.

 

Hayato: And finally, there’s us. The dream team!

 

Fusume: {Smiles} Well, I have to admit we do make quite a good team Haya-

 

_And that’s when it happened. We were finally getting distracted and yet… it had to happen. Our peace had to be ruined._

 

_…_

 

_The light on the walkie talkie turned on._

 

Hayato: Hey! That means somebody’s trying to talk to us right.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yes, Reijiro probably has some information for us! Maybe they found Oriana.

 

Hayato: Oh my god! Answer his call quick!

 

_And so she pressed the red button on the device and what we heard… nothing could have prepared for that._

 

***Click***

 

Rina: {Over speaker} Help… HELP ME!

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Rina? Is that you? How did you get access to Reijiro’s walkie talkie?

 

Rina: {Over speaker} Fusume is that you? You have to help me. There’s… there’s…

 

Fusume: What’s happening Rina! Tell us!

 

Rina: {Over speaker} There’s a body in the room with me!

 

_Wait…_

 

Hayato: WHAAAAT?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} A body… no… that’s simply impossible.

 

_I… I can’t believe what I'm hearing… this has got to be some kind of joke. There’s no way that somebody’s dead!_

 

Hayato: Rina! Who’s body is it?

 

Rina: {Over speaker} I… I…

 

Fusume: Tell us! Quickly!

 

Rina: {Over speaker} There’s blood everywhere… I’m all alone… please help me.

 

Hayato: WHO’S BODY IS IT!?

 

Fusume: She won’t answer under pressure Hayato there’s no point!

 

Fusume: Rina, can you tell us where you are?

 

Rina: {Over speaker} I’m in the m-music room…

 

Hayato: Okay we’ll be there in a second! Hang on Rina we’re coming.

 

Rina: {Over speaker} I… I…

 

***Click***

 

_The call ended_

 

Fusume: {Hurt} …

 

_I won’t accept it, there’s no way that there’s actually a body in the music room! I need to check… I need to make sure. I need to make sure. I need to make sure!!!_

 

Hayato: Come on Fusume, let’s move! We need to go to the music room!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Wait. Just wait a second.

 

Hayato: What the hell do you mean wait!? A life could be on the line here, we’ve got no time to lose.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Hayato, please… I need to think…

 

Hayato: God dammit, there is no time to think! Let’s go!

 

_I grabbed her arm and tried pulling her off her chair but she didn’t budge._

 

Hayato: Fusume please! Get ahold of yourself.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip} Something was off… about that phone call.

 

Hayato: What??

 

Fusume: {Dark look} There was something very strange in that phone call… I just cannot put my finger on what it was.

 

Hayato: You can put your finger wherever you want later. Right now we’re going and we’re figuring out what the hell happened in the music room. A life could be on the line!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} No, we’re not doing that.

 

Hayato: W-What??

 

Fusume: Rushing is a bad idea in such a situation.

 

Hayato: What do you mean!? We have to rush dammit, she said there was a body in there!

 

Fusume: {Confident} I know what she said but trust me… I need to hear that phone call again.

 

Hayato: How are you going to do that?

 

Fusume: {Meditating} This device has a recording function, I just need to figure out how to make it work.

 

Hayato: Oh my goodness Fusume we do not have time for that! Let’s just go please!

 

_Why is she wasting time like that? I don’t understand._

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Should I remind you what happened last time you rushed like this? It ended up causing Fukami and Kyia’s deaths.

 

Hayato: Wh-what?

 

Fusume: If you had just took the time to think about your actions instead of running blindly, maybe they’d still be alive.

 

Hayato: That’s… that’s…

 

_It’s not true… they’re deaths aren’t on me… why would she say something like that…?_

 

Fusume: {Confident} I’ve been in situations like this dozens of times Hayato, I know what I’m doing. Now wait, we will go in a second.

 

Hayato: I…  fine.

 

_She’s probably right, she knows better than me how to handle this type of situation. Still! There could be a dead body in that room, we have to get there asap._

 

_…_

 

_And so, despite the adrenaline rush and my gut feeling that we should have run towards the music room… we waited. It was a minute, maybe two as Fusume tried to operate the walkie talkie._

 

Hayato: Fusume, please, we need to go.

 

Fusume: Shut up Hayato, let me concentrate on this… I’m telling you, I need to hear that phone call again.

 

_I can’t take it any longer. I need to go… I need to go… I have to save them. I have to-_

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Wait, the light turned on again.

 

Hayato: Another call?

 

_She pressed the button and-_

 

***CRASH***

 

…

 

* **Click***

 

_And just like that it turned off again._

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Rina… Rina can you hear me?

 

Fusume: RINA!

 

Hayato: Rina, answer us!

 

_Nothing._

 

_…_

 

_Fusume pressed the button multiple times, trying desperately to connect to the call again._

 

_After about a minute of pressing buttons and screaming, we gave up._

 

Fusume: There’s no point, the communication is off…

 

Hayato: That loud sound… what the hell was that?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I… I don’t know.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Fine, let’s go. I’ll listen back on the phone call later…

 

Hayato: Wait, what made you change your mind?

 

Fusume: This second phone call could indicate that Rina’s in danger. We should get going.

 

Hayato: Thank you! Let’s go. Now!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} It will all be okay, I know it… we should just make sure that nobody’s hurt.

 

_Yeah… it has to be okay, there’s no way it’s not okay… even with this whole body thing…_

 

_Oh god, it’s not going to be okay is it?_

 

_We have to get to the music room._

 

Fusume: Let’s go Hayato, hurry.

 

_…_

 

_Once we got out of the restaurant we heard loud footsteps coming from downstairs._

 

Hayato: What the hell is that now?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} It sounds like someone running.

 

_Someone running… it has to be-_

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Yoshi?

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} The Yosh’ heard y’all screamin’. Is everythin’ gucci?

 

Hayato: No Yoshi, it’s not gucci, we might have an emergency in the yellow building.

 

Yoshi: {Surprised} Emergency? What kinda emergency…?

 

Fusume: No time to explain, just come with us.

 

Hayato: Wait, you sure you want him to come?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yes, it will not hurt to have someone extra.

 

Hayato: Okay then I trust you, let’s just not waste any more time.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} The Yosh’ finna accompany y’all! No emergency oughta resist me!

 

Hayato: Let’s go then!

 

_It’s all gonna be okay. I know it. I…_

 

Fusume: Hayato, get a move on!

 

Hayato: Yes, I’m coming!

…

 

_And so, joined by Yoshi, we came out the black building and started running towards the yellow building where the music room was situated._

 

{Camera shows Yoshi, Fusume and Hayato running outside,}

 

Yoshi: Careful y’all, we ain’t allowed to be steppin’ on the grass

 

Fusume: Argh, it’s 2 PM, you’re right, Monokuma’s stupid irrigation is going on.

 

Hayato: It’s fine guys, we can just use the pathway.

 

Fusume: Wait. What is that…

 

Yoshi: JESUS!

 

_…_

 

_As we got closer to the yellow building… that’s when I saw… him._

 

_No… No I simply won’t believe it._

 

{Camera zooms in to show just the arm of the victim it then slowly followed up his sleeve to the back of his head, covered in blood. The camera then zooms out to show the entire body of Reijiro Yamane}

 

_R-R-R-Reijiro… It can’t be._

 

Yoshi: {Scared} What… the heck… this ain’t supposed to be happenin’...

 

_Is he the body that Rina saw… No. Not Reijiro. Why…? Why…?_

 

Hayato: WHYYYYYYYYYY?!

 

... 

 

Fusume: {Shocked} He… can’t be dead.

 

Hayato: N-No. I don’t want to believe it…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Hayato.

 

Hayato: Huh?

 

Fusume: The body discovery announcement… it didn’t play.

 

_Wait… she’s right… isn’t that thing supposed to play whenever three people discover a body?_

 

_But we are three… so that means._

 

Hayato: Oh my god! He’s still alive!

 

Yoshi: {Scared} Waaaa?

 

_Fusume and I ran next to his body, she quickly put her fingers on his neck._

 

Fusume: A pulse! I have a pulse!

 

_He’s alive?_

 

Hayato: He’s alive!

 

Fusume: {Confident} He’s breathing Hayato! He’s breathing!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Phew… y’all scared me.

 

Fusume: Reijiro! Wake up!

 

_She gently shook his shoulders until._

 

Reijiro: Argh… wh-where am I…

 

Fusume: {Happy} Reijiro! You’re okay!

 

_She hugged him tightly._

 

Hayato: What happened to you!

 

Reijiro: {Holding head} I… I d-do not know… I was attacked… from behind.

 

Fusume: The important thing is that you are okay Reijiro. I was so scared for a second.

 

_What a relief to see him-_

 

_Wait a second._

 

_Oh no…_

 

Hayato: Fusume… I don’t think that he’s the body that Rina was talking about.

 

Reijiro: {Holding head} The b-body… what are you… talking… about?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} You… you’re right! Rina said the body was inside the music room with her!

 

Reijiro: {Glaring} What body? Explain… at once…

 

Yoshi: {Scared} A body?

 

Fusume: {Confident} We’ll explain it to you soon Reijiro… we have to hurry.

 

Fusume: Are you well enough for us to leave you? It’s an emergency.

 

Reijiro: {Holding head} I am fine… do what you must… I shall… try to get up slowly…

 

Yoshi: Want me to stay with ya?

 

Fusume: {Confident} No, Yoshi! You’re coming with us.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} I am? Oh… okay.

 

Fusume: We’ll be back soon Reijiro, get yourself to safety.

 

Reijiro: {Holding head} Very well… good luck with your emergency. Report back to me at once…

 

…

 

Hayato: Are you sure that it’s okay to leave Reijiro by himself?

 

Fusume: {Confident} His injuries are minimal, he just got hit in the back of the head… he’ll be fine. Getting to Rina is more urgent.

 

_I’m glad she finally got a sense of how urgent it was… with all the delay since that phone call though… I just hope she’s safe._

 

Hayato: To the music room!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Hey! Wait for me y’all!

 

_Reijiro’s okay… it’s all going to be fine… it just has to be._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st floor}**

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd floor}**

 

_Still running as fast as we could, we approached the music room door but when we tried to open it._

 

*Click*

 

Fusume: {Dark look} The music room door… it’s locked!

 

Hayato: What the hell? Why would anyone lock it?

 

Fusume: RINA! OPEN THE DOOR IT’S US!

 

_No response._

 

_Fusume knocked on the door furiously._

 

Fusume: RINA!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Somebody oughta be in there right?

 

Fusume: Only one way to find out.

 

_Fusume quickly crouched down and pressed her eye against the keyhole and when she did..._

 

Fusume: {Shocked} AHHHHH!

 

Hayato: Fusume? What did you see?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} There was somebody’s eye… looking right back at me.

 

Yoshi: {Scared} What? That… it finna mean that somebody’s inside! Let me see.

 

_Yoshi got on his knees and also looked through the keyhole._

 

Yoshi: Aw, the Yosh’ can’t see nothin’, it appears the key was put back in the hole.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I definitely saw an eye… someone was in there.

 

Hayato: What colour was that eye?

 

Fusume: It was dark brown… it has to be Rina.

 

_She knocked on the door again._

 

Fusume: RINA OPEN! PLEASE!

 

_Still nothing._

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} Whoever it be… they’re makin’ one hell of a scuffle.

 

Hayato: Yeah, judging from the noise, somebody’s definitely in that room.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} It’s not just anyone, it’s Rina. I saw her eye in there.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} If ya say so…

 

Hayato: Either way, we need to get in… and if she won’t open then we have to force our way in.

 

Fusume: {Confident} You’re right, we have no other choice.

 

Fusume: RINA, WE’RE COMING IN!

 

Hayato: Everybody ready?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Whenever ya want.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Okay you guys, on my signal.

 

Fusume: 1… 2… 3… Go!

 

_And just like that the door gave in. One little push was enough to knock it down._

 

Yoshi: It opened!

 

_The relief of opening that door faded almost immediately… once I saw what was inside, it was replaced by one strong, destructive emotion…_

 

_From the moment we left the restaurant, all I wanted was for this to be some kind of misunderstanding. There couldn’t be a body… I didn’t want to accept it._

 

_But this… this was so much worse._

 

_…_

 

_The scene in front of me simply made no sense. I could not comprehend what I was seeing._

 

_It was impossible… and yet I was seeing it… with my very eyes._

 

Fusume: {Hurt} We’re too late…

 

Yoshi: {Scared} WAAAAAAAAAAAA!

 

Fusume: It's my fault… what have I done...? 

 

_I rubbed my eyes to check that they weren't deceiving me, hoping for some sort of miracle._

 

_But nothing changed, the miracle never happened… obviously._

 

_In front of me… I saw…_

 

{The camera zooms in to show the music room’s grandfather clock had fallen over the victim who lied against the far wall of the room. The camera then shows the victim’s right hand, a coffee cup had been spilled and the hand laid in a puddle of the brown liquid. The camera zooms out to to show the victim’s face, their throat having been slit, blood everywhere on their clothes. The whole body of Rina Ishido, the Ultimate Actress is now in view}

 

_…_

 

_There was no doubt about it this time._

 

_Rina was dead._

 

_And slowly, as I started to digest this impossible sight… I understood._

 

_The killing game was on… for a second time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that happened! The killing game's third casualty is Rina, how truly tragic (pun intended) for her. I hope that it surprised some of you, I feel like she wasn't the first on anybody's death list so that's cool haha!
> 
> Anyway, now's your time to start trying to figure out who could have killed the ultimate actress! (and tried to kill Reijiro let's not forget about him) Theories and supscions as well as general feedback are very very appreciated so don't hesitate: drop a comment!
> 
> I'll try to start working on the investigation ASAP and get back to my every two week schedule. 
> 
> Thanks again for sticking along, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> That's it from me! See you in the next one!


	21. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Deadly Life part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start investigating this second murder! Who could have committed such a heinous crime!? Read on and find out!

{The monitor in music room turns on}

 

*Bing Bong Bing Bong*

 

Monokuma: Attention ye bastards: You’ve finally done it! A body has been discovered! All surviving residents are kindly demanded to head to the Music Room. Following a brief time for investigation, the class trial will begin!

 

Monokuma: I’m proud of y’all… it only took three motives but I knew I could count on you!

 

{The monitor turns back off}

 

_It just… makes no sense. As hard as I’m trying to understand what I’m seeing… This is quite clearly impossible to comprehend…_

 

_We talked to Rina only a few minutes ago… she was panicked after seeing a body but now… the only body here… it’s hers!_

 

_How could it be? How did someone kill her in such a short amount of time…?_

 

_No… the question I should be asking myself isn’t how… it’s who. Who did this to her?_

 

_We will find out eventually and when we do… that person will be punished accordingly._

 

_I did not want to believe that it could have happened but it did. Once again, one of us has become a murderer. Someone I trusted betrayed us… and now I will find out who it was. For Rina’s sake… for all of our sakes._

 

Yoshi: {Scared} She… she’s…

 

_Fusume walked up to the body._

 

Fusume: {Hurt} She has no pulse… we’ve come too late.

 

Yoshi: {Scared} I… I… ain’t feelin’ so well… The Yosh’ might be… uh…

 

Yoshi: {Screaming} WAAAAAAAAAA! {Leaves}

 

_Yoshi left… probably to go puke somewhere. I won’t blame him. This is a rough sight._

 

{Closeup on Rina’s body}

 

_Whoever did this to her… slit her throat pretty deep. Her entire dress is soaked in blood._

 

{Back to normal}

 

Fusume: {Covers face with hands} This is all my fault…

 

Hayato: What?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I thought something was up with her call… so I made us wait. If we’d come earlier… she probably would not have died…

 

Fusume: I even told you that it was because you rushed last time that Kyia died…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} How foolish of me… the truth is that I am not competent enough to keep us all safe… It is my fault. I will take the blame happily.

 

Hayato: Fusume…

 

_She’s reacting exactly like Reijiro did when we first found Kyia’s body…_

 

{Flashback} 

 

Reijiro: There… There is no point in screaming… this is my fault, I have failed in protecting the group.

 

Kenji: {Furious} SHUT THE FUCK UP, THIS IS THE FAULT OF THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO KILLED HIM!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_I guess it’s normal for the leader to feel guilty but… Kenji was right back then. This is not Fusume’s fault._

 

Hayato: Fusume… you did what you thought was best, maybe you made a mistake in judgement but…

 

Hayato: The one who is to blame is whoever took her life. And I know for a fact that it’s not you.

 

Fusume: {Shocked} You… you do?

 

Hayato: Well obviously, you haven’t left my sight since lunch… and since we know that Rina was still alive a few minutes ago, I know that you’re innocent.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I… fair enough…

 

Fusume: {Confident} I believe this means we are each others alibis Hayato.

 

Hayato: Yup, it feels good to know there is at least one person here who I can trust.

 

_Just like Kôzuke last time, I know for sure that Fusume cannot be the killer… that means that it has to be one of the other eleven people here… I have to find out who did this._

 

Fusume: {Confident} We should wait for everyone else to get here… then we can start investigating.

 

…

 

_And so we waited for a couple minutes until…_

 

Kenji: {Furious} I got here as fast as I could what the fuck happened-

 

Kenji: {Looking down} Oh… fuck’s sake… it’s happened again huh?

 

Jessie: {Scared} _Mon dieu!_ Please tell me it’s not Oriana-chan…

 

Jessie: {Crying} Rina-chan? Who… who did this to her…?

 

Shinto: {Tearing up} N-not again…

 

Yoko: {Frightened} Gaaaaaahhh! So much… blood.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Fusume! Hayato! What the fuck happened here seriously?

 

Hayato: We don’t know we… we found her like that

 

Kenji: {Looking down} God dammit… I thought that nothing like this shit would happen after Kyia but… fuck.

 

Kenji: {Ripping shirt} I’LL FUCKING KILL WHOEVER IT WAS! I SWEAR I WILL!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Kenji! Why are you screaming? I heard the announcement and…

 

Kôzuke: {Horrified} NYAAAAAAH! There’s actually a body in here? W-why… why?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I am… sorry everyone… this is my fault.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} What do you mean your fault? You can’t possibly be saying that…

 

Fusume: {Hands covering face} No! Of course not! I… have just failed as a leader… and I apologize for that.

 

???: Will somebody explain at once what is going on here?

 

_That voice… it’s_

 

{Reijiro is seen entering the room, Hikari supporting him on her shoulder}

 

Fusume: Reijiro!

 

Reijiro: You talked about a body… I-

 

{Back to normal}

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Ggh…  How can this be?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Rina… I… I didn’t want it to happen again. I’m so sorry…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} When you talked about a body… I was expecting it to be the girl who disappeared earlier but… I do not understand how this could have happened…

 

_It simply makes no sense… Oriana was missing and Rina claimed to have seen a body, it’s normal for us to assume that it was Oriana’s body that she found… so why is Rina dead? And moreover… where the hell is Oriana?_

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Rina… did not make it through it seems. Her soul will rest eternally with the eye now.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Man… now’s not the time for that kinda ominous stuff seriously.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} I heard a body announcement, I hope this is no joke-

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Huh, so it’s Rina who died? How intriguing… it must mean that…

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Yes, of course. This person must be the killer.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} W-What? You already know who the killer is? But you’ve just entered the room how could you…?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Of course I know who the killer is! It’s actually quite obvious to me from the scene of the crime…

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Don’t you wish you were as smart as I am, kyehehehehe!

 

Hayato: Raiko… you still find this amusing don’t you…?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Of course I do! I mean why wouldn’t I hehe…? This is so exhilarating! The fight between innocent and blackened, hope and despair! The real question is why don’t you guys find it fun…?

 

Yoko: {Cries} If… if you know who did this, then please… tell us! I don’t want to have to go through that class trial again.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} No can do. I don’t want to spoil the fun of the trial for any of us…

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Either way, with the way it went last time, I’m sure you guys will figure out the truth eventually.

 

_She looked straight at me when she said that… just because I got lucky last time with my guessing, she thinks I can figure this murder out again?_

 

_I guess I have no choice…_

 

Kenji: {Furious} I’ll beat the info out of you, you fucking scumbag! You better tell me now before you get hurt!

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hit me all you want Kenji… I hope you’re more patient than you let on though… I’ve been known to have a pretty high pain tolerance.

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt} Y-You… you bitch!

 

Jessie: {Sad} Please… _leute_ let’s not argue… I can’t take another fight…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I have to agree, we have to remain calm in times like these…

 

_Reijiro?_

 

Hayato: Just how… are you so composed right now?

 

Reijiro: Now is not the time to panic… we have to work in an orderly fashion.

 

Reijiro: {Sad} This is the only way out of this mess.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} …

 

Fusume: {Hurt} He’s right… we have no choice, there is very limited time for investigating… we have to get to it as fast as we can…

 

Jessie: {Crying} Rina-chan…

 

Kôzuke: {Horrified} Why… why did this have to happen again man…?

 

Kenji: {Looks down} They have a point.

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} Kenji?

 

Kenji: {Serious} This is tragic… fucking tragic… she didn’t deserve to go like this. Still, we have to focus on finding the killer.

 

Kenji: {Sad} We’ll have all the time in the world to mourn Rina once we’ve done that.

 

Yoko: {Tears} Kenji…

 

Shinto: {Looking to the floor} …

 

_I definitely didn’t expect Kenji out of everyone to be so mature about this but… we can’t deny that he’s right. Our main priority has to be to find the… the bastard who did this to Rina._

 

…

 

_Everyone is seemingly shaken… as usual, finding a dead body would shock even the toughest of people. Still, compared to last time, I feel like we’re reacting in a much more controlled manner._

 

_It’s like we’re getting used to this…_

 

_…_

 

_No, I don’t want to get used to such a horrible feeling. It won’t happen again._

 

_This is the last time._

 

…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Very well, then let us all get to-

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Don’t you think you’re forgetting something?

 

Jessie: A-Ah! It’s you…

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} It is me. Monokuma, first of his name.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Congrats to you bastards, one of y’all has finally decided to commit murder!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Well, I say one of y’all, but it could be two of y’all… let’s not forget about that.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} Two of us?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Did you forget already? With the double graduation motive it’s okay for a pair to collaborate on a murder.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} D-Dammit… I’d forgotten about that…

 

Hikari: {Sad} So it’s not just one of us this time… there’s two people who decided to do such a horrible thing…

 

Fusume: {Confident} We don’t know that for sure! It could simply be one person…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Sadly, both options are plausible.

 

Yoko: {Tearing up} Say Monokuma… did you do this to Rina?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Do you still not get it? When one of you winds up dead like that, it’s never me! I don’t interfere in the killing game that’s my main rule.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yeah sure…

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} Don’t believe me? I’ll even add it in the rules of the resort. That way you know I can’t cheat it.

 

_I felt my Resident ID vibrate in my pocket but… I can’t be bothered to check what he did. I’ll have to take Monokuma’s word for it._

 

Monokuma: {Happy} I’m an honest bear! If I say that it’s one of you guys…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Then it’s definitely one of you guys…

 

Fusume: {Confident} We have to take his word for it… it would defeat the whole purpose of the killing game for the bear to be lying…

 

Hayato: I have to agree…

 

Hikari: {Sad} Hayato?

 

Hayato: As much as I don’t want to believe it… there is only one way to look at it: Rina was murdered by somebody here.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} I… I don’t want to believe that!

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Ignorance is bliss they say…

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Shut up Raiko.

 

Kôzuke: {Hiding head in helmet} Ggh… why man…?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Well, I sure am glad y’all are accepting the inevitable… you’ll have to face another class trial upupu!

 

Reijiro: {Glare} Remind me why you are still here?

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} Gah! You’re kinda scary when you look at me like this Reijiro!

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Seriously though Monokuma, give us your file and go away.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} A file? What file?

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Do you guys ever actually pay attention to anything that happens here seriously?

 

Raiko: Try to remember what happened after we found our first body

 

{Flashback} 

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} What do you want now Monokuma, I thought you said you had nothing else to say.

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} Well, I am a sensitive bear and when I heard y'all whining about not knowing how to handle the investigation, I thought I'd help a little bit!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Is that so?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} No dummy, I don’t care if you struggle! I just forgot to give you the Monokuma File! A crucial aspect of any good killing game!

 

Rina: The what now?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} The Monokuma File of course! It's nifty little document that gives you some technical information on the cause of death and the state of the body, stuff you lot wouldn't figure out by yourselves, and guess what, it's already in your resident IDs! You’re welcome!

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Am I correct in assuming this is an autopsy report of sorts?

 

Monokuma: Yeah, kind of… But it's got my name in front of it which makes it about a quadrillion times cooler!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Raiko: {Hits cigarette} The only reason for his presence is this… He’s going to give us his Monokuma File.

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} That’s right… I remember him doing that.

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Monokuma… is that why you’re here?

 

Monokuma: {Sad} You just have to take the fun out of everything don’t you?

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} That’s right! Now that you’re all here I’m going to give you the Monokuma File#2 to assist you in this life or death investigation!

 

Hayato: But um… we’re not actually all here…

 

Monokuma: {Curious} You’re not?

 

Jessie: {Pouting} _Bah non…_ Yoshi-kun and Oriana-chan are missing.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Yoshi’s missing now? What the heck…?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} He was with us when we found the body… I believe the sight of the body made him sick.

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph, that explains it then.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} What about Oriana-chan… we still don’t know where she is!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Our search for her has been inconclusive it seems…

 

_We haven’t found Oriana but… considering that Rina told us she saw a body… I don’t want to think negatively but I don’t see who else could fit the bill._

 

_Our chances of finding Oriana safe and sound are pretty low… that’s the truth of the matter._

 

Monokuma: {Shocked} Huh, I hadn’t even noticed that you bastards were missing a few peeps…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Well, I’ll be back in a few seconds with the latecomers! {Disappears}

 

…

 

Kôzuke: Is… is he actually going to bring Oriana?

 

Fusume: {Meditating} He said he wanted us to all be present… I’d assume that would also include Oriana.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Well she’d have to be alive for him to find her hehe.

 

Kenji: {Furious} The fuck did you say?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} C’mon… you guys can’t be this naive… if she was alive you would have found her after all the investigating you’ve done.

 

Raiko: {Grimace} There is only one other alternative.

 

Jessie: {Scared} N-No… not Oriana-chan! You’re lying!

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Hm, then again what do I know? I’m just giving you my thoughts on the situation.

 

Hayato: Nobody asked for your opinion Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Your loss…

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Speculating will do us no good… we should wait for Monokuma to come back.

 

Hikari: {Sad} Fair enough… I just hope that-

 

Fusume: {Confident} We all do Hikari… we all do.

 

Jessie: {Crying} Rina-chan… Oriana-chan…

 

_And so once again we waited in silence for a few minutes until…_

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Whatsup fuckers! I’m back.

 

Yoshi: {Scared} I ain’t lookin’ at it again! I swear I ain’t…

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Yoshi… you’re okay.

 

Yoshi: {Poses} I ain’t okay no more… the Yosh’ be dragged here by dis monstrosity of an ursine…

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Hey! Have a little respect will ya!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Yoshi’s here but… what about Oriana man?

 

Reijiro: {Glares} I thought you said we all had to be present for this.

 

Yoko: {Angry} Yeah! One of us’ still missing! Where the hell is she?

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Well…  um… um…

 

Kenji: {Furious} Just fucking tell us!

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} You see… this is the embarrassing moment where I admit that I don’t actually know where she is…

 

Shinto: You WHAT?

 

Hayato: Wait a second that makes no sense!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You told us that you had eyes and ears everywhere around the resort!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Yeah… with all those cameras you have around here. Surely you have an idea.

 

Reijiro: All things considered, it is not possible that you…

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} If I say that I don’t know it’s that I don’t know ok!! Don’t stress me out with questions.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} But…

 

Monokuma: {Angry} There ain’t no buts about it! I won’t answer any other questions about the location of Oriana Akiba!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Does that mean what I think it does…

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Hehehehe, what did I tell you…

 

Jessie: {Scared} N-no…

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Now, everyone who is currently able to investigate is reunited at the crime scene which means I can finally announce it to y’all…

 

Monokuma: {Happy} The Monokuma File #2 has been added to your Resident ID, you better make good use of it upupu!

 

_Everyone who is currently able to investigate…? What does that mean._

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Wait a minute!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} NO! Don’t you guys learn! Once I’ve given you the file I can’t help you no more! It’s up to you guys to figure out who the killer is… without my help!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} That’s not…

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Good luck in this second trial! And of course… have fun! {Disappears}

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Have fun… of course hehe…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Ggh… investigating our friend’s murder… isn’t fun.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Of course it is! You lot just don’t realise it yet…

 

Kenji: {Furious} You… you fucking bitch!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Insult me all you want… I’m the only one here playing this game properly…

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Either way, we now have all the cards in hand to investigate this crime, I will go my own way.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} I hope you’ll come to the trial prepared… I want to be entertained hehehe.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} How can you even… think like this.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} That’s… just the way it is… {Leaves}

 

…

 

_Once again, Raiko found the perfect words to get under our skins… we’re still in shock after our friend’s death and she’s just… happy it happened. She wants to be “entertained”._

 

_Seriously, what the hell is wrong with that girl…?_

 

Kenji: {Furious} The bitch… I bet she killed her… she’s the only one here capable to do such… such a horrible thing.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Y-Yeah man… why don’t we just vote for Raiko at the trial…

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} I don’t wanna have to investigate again.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It would be foolish to just accuse her because of her behaviour…

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} But… we already know that she’s capable of murder! Don’t you remember what she did with Kyia?

 

Reijiro: {Glare} I remember precisely what she did… and that is exactly why we cannot rush to conclusions.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} What is it that you be sayin’ …?  

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Do you not remember what her goal was during the last trial?

 

Yoko: {Fanning herself} Her… goal?

 

Reijiro: The real reason she did all that tampering with the crime scene was…

 

{Flashback} 

 

{Raiko is seen in the drinks tent carrying a big rope under her arm}

 

Raiko: So he managed to untie himself huh… Knowing his temper he won’t go very far…

 

*CRASH*

 

Raiko: And that’s probably him dead… hehe let’s make it a bit more interesting.

 

{Raiko suddenly drops a soda bottle on the floor}

 

Raiko: Oh no… what a terrible accident hehehehehe….

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Reijiro: {Glares} To make us accuse her of a crime she had not committed… She was ready to put her life as well as all of ours in jeopardy for her so called “fun”.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} So… you think that she’s acting suspicious on purpose to confuse us.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Something like that yes…

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Well um… what do you propose we do?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} We need to get to investigating as quickly as we can, as I have already told you, we do not know how much time we will get and if we want to come out of the courtroom alive we must not lose any more time.

 

_Reijiro is back to being commanding… he seems to be faring quite well for someone who was unconscious just a few minutes ago…_

 

Fusume: {Confident} Let’s get to it then! I trust everybody will find something useful to do!

 

Jessie: {Sad}  _Attendez!_ What about Oriana-chan? We still don’t know what’s up with her!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} We… we will find her eventually Jessie… I promise.

 

Jessie: {Scared} Oriana-chan…

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} By investigating the murder we will ultimately search the resort… starting our investigation now only increases our chances of finding her.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} That’s… actually kind of smart.

 

Jessie: {Determined} Ok Reijiro-kun, you’ve convinced me! I’m going to search this place like there’s no tomorrow! _Vamonos!_

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} We won’t let this be the end of us… we have to survive the trial!

 

Fusume: {Confident} Let’s do our best in this investigation!

 

_It looks like everybody is… relatively fired up, that’s definitely good. We have to work together the best we can in order to find Rina’s killer…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Report to me if you have any queries.

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Gotcha! The Yosh’ oughta be solvin’ this case!

 

Fusume: {Content} Good luck everybody.

 

{Slowly, the group disperses leaving Fusume, Reijiro, Kenji, Yoshi and Jessie in the room} 

 

_Reijiro’s right… we only have limited time. I need to be as productive as I can. I’m not a detective sure… but I think I know a few things that could help me in this investigation._

 

_I don’t have a choice. I need to solve this case._

 

**{Investigation Starts}**

 

_It seems wise to start with the Monokuma File… its content was crucial in the last investigation… I should read it carefully._

 

{Camera shows the Monokuma file displayed on Hayato’s resident ID}

 

Monokuma File :

 

The victim is Rina Ishido, the Ultimate Actress. The body was discovered in the music room. The estimated time of death is around 2:00 PM. The cause of death was suffocation. The victim likely choked on their own blood after their throat was slit with a sharp object. Death was close to immediate. There were no other injuries to be noted nor any traces of poison in the victim’s blood.

 

{Back to normal}

 

_Hm… so this one seems to be a lot more straightforward than the previous one… no small injuries or suspicious aspects to the body._

 

_Still… drowning in one's own blood… that’s a horrible way to go. Poor Rina…_

 

_If the last case is anything to go by, this information has got to be important… I’ll keep it in mind for later._

 

{MONOKUMA FILE #2 added to truth bullets} 

 

Fusume: {Confident} Hey Hayato.

 

Hayato: What? Oh uh hi Fusume…

 

Fusume: {Meditating} Come join me in examining the body once you’re done reading the file.

 

Hayato: Examining the body? Do I have to?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Yes. If you want to have a thorough understanding of this case, I’m afraid you don’t have a choice.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Just come to me once you’re ready.

 

_Ugh… I really don’t want to get any closer to the corpse… Fusume’s competent enough to autopsy the body by herself so if she’s asking for me to come it’s that she has a good reason._

 

_Well, might as well right?_

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Fusume: {Confident} I see you made the right decision. This is not the most pleasant thing to do but it must be done. We need to take a good look at the body.

 

Hayato: I guess you’re right… well, actually before we start, is there anything you can tell me about the body?

 

Fusume: {Meditating} I did not have time to practice a full autopsy just yet but I can tell you from my preliminary observation that once again the Monokuma File seems to be reliable.

 

Hayato: Is that so?

 

Fusume: Yes, not only does its precision in the previous trial already convince me that it is legitimate…

 

Fusume: {Confident} But the description of the cause of death matches quite precisely Rina’s injury.

 

Hayato: Her… here throat was slit right?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Correct, she was cut with a sharp weapon… something like a knife I guess.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Furthermore, the time of deaths seems to be accurate considering when we received that phone call…

 

_Rina called us right before 2:00 PM, I guess it makes sense to assume that this is when she died._

 

Fusume: From both of these discoveries, I would definitely conclude that the file is trustworthy.

 

Hayato: Okay then, good to know.

 

{MONOKUMA FILE #2 has been updated}

 

Hayato: Anything else?

 

Fusume: {Content} I believe that is all I can tell you for now, why don’t you check around yourself if you find anything else?

 

Hayato: Hm… okay, here goes nothing.

 

_Breath deeply Hayato… it’s just a body… just like in my novels…_

 

_…_

 

_It’s nothing like my novels dammit… reality and fiction, these worlds definitely don’t mix._

 

_Let’s get this over with._

 

{Close-up on Rina’s body}

 

**{Examine Rina’s Injury}**

 

_Oh god… this is so much more disgusting than last time… her throat has been cut really deep… there’s blood everywhere…_

 

_We said we’d prevent something so horrible from happening again so why…?_

 

Fusume: {Confident} Judging from the size of the cut, I’d assume her windpipe was slit… that would explain the suffocation.

 

Hayato: That’s… such a horrible way to die.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} It is… {Shocked} Well, actually…

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Judging from her injuries and the Monokuma File, I think it’s fair to say she died very quickly.

 

Hayato: The file does say that it was almost instantaneous.

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} Hm… It definitely wasn’t as instant as Kyia’s death but I don’t think she survived any longer than a minute.

 

Hayato: Ok… that’s good to know.

 

_So she only choked for about a minute before dying… I should probably keep that in mind._

 

_Again, judging from how the last trial went, knowing how immediate her death was has to be important._

 

{MONOKUMA FILE #2 has been updated}

 

**{Examine Glove}**

 

Fusume: {Dark look} This is one of the gloves that Rina always wore… it seems to have been ripped.

 

Hayato: I always thought it was ridiculous for her to wear silk gloves on a daily basis but now…

 

Fusume: Do not speak ill of the dead Hayato.

 

Hayato: That’s not what I was doing! I swear! I just meant that-

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Wait, are those teeth marks on that glove?

 

Hayato: What are you talking about?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Look!

 

{Close-up on glove}

 

Hayato: Oh my, you’re right… the way the glove has been ripped… it looks like somebody bit into it. Quite intensely too.

 

Fusume: Judging by how ripped the glove is and the fact that it’s no longer on her hand… I’d say the killer bit it off her.

 

Fusume: Why would somebody do such a thing? It… seems so bestial

 

{Back to normal}

 

_I don’t see any reason for Rina to bite on her own glove so it means… the killer is the one who bit her…_

 

_Who the hell would be so violent? Dammit, I can’t even start to picture one of us doing this._

 

{RIPPED UP GLOVE added to truth bullets}

 

**{Examine Grandfather clock}**

 

Hayato: This clock has fallen over her body… most likely in the struggle between Rina and the killer.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Hm, yes you are right… it should be noted that the clock is no actually touching her, the fall was stopped by the wall.

 

_Yes that’s right… she top of the clock is being supported by the wall but it’s still on her… there’d be no way for her to get up. That is if she we still alive._

 

Hayato: I bet that clock is stopping us from discovering clues… we better get it off her!

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Hayato! Wait a moment.

 

_I bent over to grab the clock and._

 

Hayato: HNNNNNNNGH!

 

_I crumbled down from the effort…_

 

_It didn’t move an inch._

 

Hayato: Damn that thing is heavy.

 

Fusume: {Annoyed} I was about to tell you… even the both of us together would not be able to lift it.

 

Hayato: Wait, then how did the killer drop this on her?

 

Fusume: {Confident} I believe that gravity played a big part… making it fall is much easier than lifting it back up.

 

Hayato: Hm… that makes sense… so it means that after the clock was dropped on Rina it was essentially impossible to get it off her.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} And that means that Rina definitely could not have gotten up after that clock fell.

 

Hayato: Hold on a minute, check out the clock hands… is it me or are they not moving at all?

 

Fusume: {Shocked} You… you are correct, the clock seems to be broken.

 

Hayato: Well, I’m sure it worked last time I checked it out so… does that mean it was broken when it fell?

 

Fusume: {Happy} That seems to be the most likely theory… the clock reads 2:02… that fits with Rina’s time of death!

 

Hayato: This is huge! Isn’t this proof that the killer was still in the room at 2:02?

 

Fusume: Yes, that appears to be the case… which means that we can eliminate people who have an alibi at 2 PM.

 

_I feel like this clock is going to be very important in solving the case…_

 

_I shouldn’t forget about any of this._

 

{FALLEN GRANDFATHER CLOCK added to truth bullets}

 

Fusume: {Finger on lip, thoughtful} I think that we will not get much more information from the body… time to move to the bigger picture.

 

Hayato: Yeah, I think I’ve had enough of this anyways.

 

Fusume: {Meditating} For a mystery novelist… I did not expect you to be so squirmish.

 

Hayato: Hey, I’m not squirmish… it’s just that-

 

Fusume: {Dark look} We have no time for your justifications.

 

Fusume: {Confident}  Please, let us investigate this room in detail.

 

Hayato: You got it. There have got to be more clues around here!

 

{Camera shows the entire room again}

 

_Where to now?_

 

**{Examine Coffee Cup}**

 

Fusume: {Meditating} Hm… look here, next to the room’s supply closet, this is the cup that Rina usually carried around with her.

 

Hayato: Yeah, somehow her coffee was always burning hot…

 

_I’d know from all the times she spat it at my face._

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Well the cup probably opened when it hit the floor… the coffee has spilled everywhere.

 

Hayato: It’s a bit of a mess you’re right… the coffee’s still warm so I guess this continues to suggest it was only spilled recently.

 

Fusume: {Meditating} Interesting… {Shocked} Wait, are those footprints in the coffee?

 

Hayato: What now?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Look Hayato, right here!

 

{Zoom in on the coffee puddle}

 

Hayato: Oh… oh my god you’re right! There seems to be footprints in the coffee.

 

Fusume: But… this is weird, the way the footprints are positioned it looks like someone walked out of the closet!

 

_Out of the closet?_

 

Fusume: The prints face the room not the closet… that means that whoever made these prints was hiding inside the closet!

 

Hayato: Somebody was inside the closet…? But why…? Is it the killer?

 

{Back to normal}

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Actually… judging from the size of these prints… I think I can guess who stepped in that puddle.

 

Hayato: Thinking about it… these prints are definitely quite small. Wait!

 

Hayato: Do you mean that you think the prints belong to Oriana?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} It’s hard to say for sure… but that definitely seems like a strong possibility… she has the smallest feet here after all.

 

_Oriana was in this room…? But what does that mean? And… where the hell is she now?_

 

{FOOTPRINTS IN COFFEE PUDDLE added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Reijiro}**

 

Hayato: Hey Reijiro… are you feeling better?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I am fine. Somebody hit me from behind… I did not see it coming.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} But there is nothing to worry about. The injury is very superficial…

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I cannot let this interfere with the investigation.

 

Hayato: You were hit from behind… so that means you don’t know who attacked you?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Indeed… my assailant's identity is a complete mystery…

 

Hayato: Do you think it was the killer who attacked you?

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} Mmph, it is hard to say for sure… I would assume so yes but as I said earlier, we should not rush to conclusions…

 

Hayato: Hm… I guess you really can’t know who it was…

 

Reijiro: {Smug} It really is impossible for me to know… All I know is that until I was hit there was nobody around me.

 

Hayato: Wait what?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} You heard me, I was investigating the area outside the yellow building and I am sure that there was no one around… until my aggression of course.

 

Reijiro: Even right before I was hit… I did no hear nor see anyone coming…

 

Hayato: Hm… how strange.

 

Reijiro: It is indeed peculiar… I am myself trying to figure out how my aggressor did it but I sadly still do not know…

 

_If Reijiro of all people did not hear whoever assaulted him coming to him… it means they had to be super discrete._

 

_This is strange… how did they do it and where do they come from? Is his aggressor the killer?_

 

_I have too many questions right now… better keep this in mind for later._

 

{REIJIRO’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets}

 

Reijiro: {Smug} By the way, while you are still here, I would advise you to examine the grand piano in this room…

 

Hayato: The grand piano?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Take a look at it… it will become immediately obvious to you that something is wrong with it.

 

Hayato: Oh okay…

 

_Guess I better take a look at that piano then._

 

**{Examine Piano}**

 

_I looked at the piano carefully… under every angle. Over and over again…_

 

_…_

 

_What the hell is Reijiro talking about? I can’t see anything weird about this piano…_

 

_I already know what his reaction is going to be if I ask him what he meant but I guess I have no choice…_

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

Hayato: Um Reijiro… do you mind elaborating what was wrong with the piano… I can’t quite put the finger on it.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, how disappointing, the issue is rather simple.

 

Hayato: Then tell me what it is!

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Very well… please, play a C for me.

 

Hayato: C?

 

_Hm… I think it’s this one right?_

 

_I pressed the key which responded with a single note._

 

…

 

_And the point of that was…?_

 

Reijiro: {Glare} Judging from your lost expression I assume that you have no idea why I had you do that, correct?

 

Hayato: Yeah… I’m a little lost right now.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} I shall break it down for you. The key you pressed was a C but the note you played was actually closer to a C#.

 

Hayato: You can tell the difference that easily between the two notes that easily?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Why of course… that is one of my many abilities.

 

_I remember him telling me he had perfect pitch a couple days ago… I guess that explains it._

 

Hayato: But… Reijiro why does it matter that the piano is slightly out of tune?

 

Reijiro: {Checks pocket watch} It matters because when I came here yesterday morning the piano was still tuned to perfection.

 

Hayato: Really?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Yes really, that means somebody tampered with the piano in the last 24 hours to make it go untuned.

 

Hayato: But why would anybody untune a piano…? What the heck’s the point of doing that?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Do not think “why did they untune the piano?” but rather “what could they have done to untune it?”

 

Hayato: You’re right… somebody messed with that piano and considering this is the where the murder happened we can’t just leave it as a coincidence!

 

{OUT OF TUNE PIANO added to truth bullets} 

 

**{Talk to Kenji}**

 

Hayato: Hey Kenji, are you doing okay?

 

Kenji: {Looking down} I’m ayt… this just sucks seriously. Even though she and I had our differences she didn’t deserve to die like that.

 

Kenji: {Clenches fist} And to think that the last conversation I had with her was an argument… I feel guilty as shit.

 

_They did fight this morning… that’s probably what made her isolate herself during the day… I probably shouldn’t tell Kenji that, he already feels bad enough as is._

 

Hayato: Don’t feel too guilty Kenji… it’s horrible but we need to concentrate on solving this case.

 

Kenji: {Clenches fist} You’re right… we’re going to bring the mothefuckers who did this to him and show them justice.

 

_Motherfuckers? So Kenji assumes that it were two people who did this huh? I guess it makes sense considering the motive._

 

Hayato: Anyway, did you notice anything that could be useful?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Tch, not really… I’ve been looking around for sure but I feel like it’s useless.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} I thought I’d seen blood on the window seal outside but turns out I was wrong.

 

Hayato: You saw blood?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Well I was looking outside and I saw a red stain that  looked a lot like blood but it really doesn’t smell anything like it…

 

Hayato: What _did_ it smell like then?

 

Kenji: I really can’t tell for sure bro… I guess it smelled kinda chemically? I’m not sure.

 

Hayato: A red stain that smelled like chemicals huh? Thanks for telling me this Kenji.

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} Don’t worry about it! I thought it was just me being fucking dumb again but if you think that it’s useful, I’m happy!

 

_I don’t know just yet if it is useful or not… but this stain of his definitely sound suspicious enough for me to make a mental note of it._

 

{“BLOODY” STAIN ON WINDOW SEAL added to truth bullets}

 

**{Examine Handprint on far wall}**

 

Hayato: Hey Fusume, what do you think of this?

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Hm, let me see.

 

Fusume: {Confident} This looks like a bloody handprint to me. {Leaves}

 

_She went back to examining the body._

 

Hayato: Wait a second-

 

_Well, looks like she won’t be very helpful on this one… that girl’s attention span is way too short for me._

 

_In either case, she’s right. This handprint looks like it’s blood… the fact that it’s right above Rina’s body kinda hints to that as well._

 

_It definitely doesn’t have that chemical scent that Kenji was talking about so it’s probably not the same substance that he saw…_

 

_Thinking about it actually, it doesn’t really smell like anything. Maybe it’s because it’s dried blood I don’t know…_

 

_It’s still a suspicious looking stain… Logically, because Rina could not reach this high with the grandfather clock blocking her… I guess we can assume the killer left this handprint._

 

{BLOODY HANDPRINT added to truth bullets} 

 

**{Talk to Jessie}**

 

Jessie: {Sad} Heya Hayato-kun…

 

Hayato: Hey Jessie, how are you holding up?

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} I’m sad for Rina-chan… and I’m worried for Oriana-chan… other than that _괜찮아._

 

Hayato: Yeah, it’s hard for everyone Jessie… but it’ll be fine, I’m sure Oriana will be fine!

 

Jessie: I sure hope so…

 

_I feel like she’s about to cry… I don’t know what to say to her dammit. Time to change topic._

 

Hayato: Well tell me, have you noticed anything in the music room that could help us during the trial?

 

Jessie: {Thoughtful} Hm… actually Yoshi-kun and I were just talking about something that could interest you.

 

Jessie: Yoshi-kun!

 

Yoshi: {Pale} Uh….

 

Jessie: Yoshi-kun! Can you hear me?

 

Yoshi: {Pale} Uh… the Yosh’…

 

Jessie: {Screaming} YOSHI-KUN!

 

Yoshi: {Shocked} Ah! Yes, soz… The Yosh’ be feelin’ unwell.

 

Hayato: Are you still shocked about seeing the body?

 

Yoshi: {Pale} I uh… the Yosh’ ain’t good with gore… that scene made me a little sick.

 

_He is super pale… it looks like that definitely shook him. Poor Yoshi._

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Yoshi-kun! If you’re feeling unwell then take off some layers! If you’re too warm you’ll feel even sicker!

 

Hayato: She’s right Yoshi, maybe you’ll feel better if you just take off your jacket for a little bit.

 

Yoshi: {Pale} I ain’t doin’ that…  I be okay… I oughta be needin’ one second… just one second.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Okay then suit yourself… I just don’t want you to be sick.

 

Yoshi: That be… very kind of you.

 

Hayato: Either way, what was it that you guys were talking about?

 

Jessie: {Thoughtful} Well, we were just talking about how maybe the allocation of weapon could be important.

 

Yoshi: {Poses} That be correct! Because of the weapons motive, only the peeps with sharp weapons oughta be considered suspects!

 

Jessie: {Determined}  _Olen samaa mieltä!_ Monokuma said we were only allowed to use our own weapon!

 

Jessie: That means that all of us who have weapons which couldn’t be used to cut Rina-chan’s throat like that have to be innocent!

 

_That’s… actually really smart. I don’t think we can just completely rule out everyone except those with sharp weapons just yet.. but still, they’re right in saying that the weapons motive is actually really important!_

 

_I’m sure of it now… knowing who had which weapon is crucial!_

 

{ALLOCATION OF WEAPONS  added to truth bullets}

 

_Well… I think that’s all I’m going to be getting from the crime scene… I found a lot of clues but most of them ask questions for which I don’t have any answers…_

 

_Still, I think I examined the most important areas and I talked to everyone who was around._

 

_Well, actually there’s one person I still need to talk to…_

 

**{Talk to Fusume}**

 

Hayato: Fusume do you have a minute to talk?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yes, make it short though… I am not done with my autopsy just yet.

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} What did question did you have for me?

 

Hayato: Well uh… you know, I just wanted to ask you if you had any information for me.

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Information?

 

Hayato: I don’t know, I’m just talking to everyone I see asking the same thing. Just tell me if you have anything that could help me with my investigation.

 

Fusume: {Mediating} Hm, I see… well it is a good reflex to have…

 

Fusume: {Happy} You are getting good at this Hayato.

 

Hayato: Oh uh thanks that’s sweet of you to say…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Either way no, I don’t think I am going to be of much use to you, all I have been doing is checking the body and I have already told you everything I knew.

 

Hayato: Oh okay, well that’s fine… you’ve already been helpful enough-

 

Fusume: {Dark look} There is one thing that is still bothering me though…

 

Hayato: Huh? Tell me more about it!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} When I looked through the keyhole before we entered the room…

 

{Flashback}

 

_Fusume quickly crouched down and pressed her eye against the keyhole and when she did…_

 

Fusume: {Shocked} AHHHHH!

 

Hayato: Fusume? What did you see?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} There was somebody’s eye… looking right back at me.

 

Yoshi: {Scared} What? That… it finna mean that somebody’s inside! Let me see.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Fusume: I saw Rina looking back at me… I know it for sure.

 

_Yeah… that eye thing is really weirding me out too._

 

Hayato: How can you tell that it was Rina though?! Maybe it was the killer looking through the keyhole?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} No. That isn’t possible, the eye was dark brown… the only person with dark brown eyes here is Rina… it has to be her eye!

 

Hayato: I guess… you’re right that nobody had eyes quite like her…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} But if it is her I saw through the keyhole… then it makes no sense whatsoever.

 

Hayato: It doesn’t?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Well no, think about it this way… If I saw Rina’s eye in the keyhole it means that she was still alive.

  
Fusume: {Dark look} So she had to be killed between the time I saw her and the time we entered the room.

 

Hayato: And that’s only about a minute or so… you’re right it seems really complicated.

 

Fusume: {Confident} That’s not all! If she was killed in that tiny timeframe… it also means the killer had to escape the room in that minute!

 

Hayato: Wait a minute you’re right! How the heck did the killer even get out of the room! The only door was locked…

 

Fusume: And the window is not an option… jumping from the window would just mean dying…

 

Hayato: So it’s a locked room mystery huh?

 

Fusume: {Meditating} That is definitely the way it seems… the killer had to commit his crime and escape from a locked room in under two minutes… it just seems impossible to me.

 

_Even with two blackened that doesn’t feel possible… locked room mysteries were always fun to write but to solve… I don’t know how we’re going to manage._

 

_If that’s really Rina’s eye that Fusume saw… then the killer had to manage the impossible to do everything they had to do._

 

_I just don’t get it…_

 

{FUSUME’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets} 

 

…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Are you done with this room Hayato?

 

Hayato: Yes… I think so. Still, I should investigate the neighbouring rooms… maybe I’ll find something interesting there.

 

Fusume: That seems like a good idea… now is the time for me to face the other problem at hand.

 

Hayato: The other problem? What is that?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} We still have not found Oriana… the longer we wait the least likely it is that we will find her alive…

 

Hayato: You’re right… we should definitely try to find her asap!

 

Fusume: {Confident} I cannot stop thinking about those footprints we found in this room…

 

Fusume: I believe that they indicate that Oriana was in this room very recently.

 

Hayato: Yeah, the size of the footprints doesn’t leave much room for doubt…

 

Hayato: What do you suggest.

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} This room… is a mess, there are instruments and shelves and sheet music everywhere… So I’m thinking to myself that if Oriana was dead…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} This place would be perfect to hide the body.

 

Hayato: W-WHAT?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I am not saying that she is dead for sure… but it is a possibility we have to face. This is why we need to search every nook and cranny of the music room… even that which is unrelated to Rina’s murder.

 

Hayato: That makes sense… and uh how are you going to do that?

 

Fusume: {Happy} Simple.

 

_She turned around and addressed everyone present._

 

Fusume: Is everyone done with their investigation of the room?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I believe that I am yes…

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I mean I have no clue how I’m supposed to do any of this investigating bullcrap so I guess.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Yoshi-kun and I are also happy with the investigating we’ve done!

 

Yoshi: {Pale} That be… the truth…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Good… then I’m going to need everybody’s assistance.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Tell me what you want, I’m your man.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I think that something… important is in this room but it cannot be seen because of the mess… that is why I need you to help me empty this room completely!

 

Jessie: {Surprised} Empty it completely?

 

Fusume: Yes, that seems to be the only way for me to have a clear vision of the room.

 

Hayato: Wait but there are a lot of heavy instruments in the room and… what about Rina’s body?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} The body won’t be touched… however when it comes to the instruments, I have the two strongest guys with me right now, it will be no trouble!

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} The two…

 

Hayato: Strongest guys???

 

Kenji: {Snickers} She’s talking about me and Yoshi… not you lanky fucks.

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Oh…

 

_Yeah I thought so…_

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I trust that you have a reason for doing this…

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yes… I will explain it to you in due time…

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Very well, then I will assist in this task.

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} We all will! Right Yoshi-kun?

 

Yoshi: {Pale} Y-Yes… fantasmagoric…

 

Fusume: Hayato.

 

Hayato: Yes?

 

Fusume: {Plays with shuriken} Go on, go investigate the other rooms! We need you to get as much information as possible.

 

Hayato: Will do.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Wait so broccoli boy be skippin’ the manual work? That ain’t fair!

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Life isn’t fair Yoshi, get used to it!

 

Fusume: {Happy} Boys, if you will…

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} You’re damn right I’m taking the heaviest instrument out first! I’m the strongest one here!

 

Yoshi: {Angry} Hey that ain’t true! The Yosh’s core strength be out of dis world!

 

Kenji: {Furious} You’re joking right? I’m huge as fuck!

 

Yoshi: Nuh uh, I ain’t jokin’

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Well I’m grabbing the drumkit! Try to find heavier than that!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} The Yosh’ be… carryin’ this big cello over here! It be lookin’ pretty heavy.

 

Kenji: Tch, it’s definitely lighter than my drumkit you tool.

 

Jessie: {Laughing} Guys, this isn’t a competition!

 

Kenji and Yoshi: {In unison} OF COURSE IT IS

 

Fusume: {Happy} Go Hayato. I’m in good hands… Let’s agree to keep each other posted if we find anything of use.

 

Hayato: Will do. See you later.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Good luck.

 

_Alright, I’ll leave them to their relocation of stuff… I’m going to concentrate on getting as many clues as possible._

 

_The rooms adjacent to this one might be of interest… maybe we can find info on how the killer escaped the locked room…_

 

_Either way, I should check them out of precaution._

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Arts and Craft Room}**

 

{Kôzuke and Hikari are here, the rest of the room looks identical to last time}

 

…

 

_I spent some time looking around the room but I can’t find anything that sticks out as suspicious… I know I have to be thorough but there really isn’t anything of interest around here… I shouldn’t waste my time on unimportant stuff._

 

_Well, at the very least I’ll talk to the people here, see what they have to say._

 

**{Talk to Hikari}**

 

Hayato: Hey Hikari… are you doing okay?

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I’m okay… it’s just really sad to think that one of us actually went and killed again…

 

Hikari: {Sad} Maybe it’s two of us… god that makes it even worse.

 

Hayato: Yeah… it’s sad.

 

Hikari: Truth is… even though I criticized you for being harsh on Fukami, we need someone like you to find out who did this… or we’re all done for.

 

Hayato: That’s how this game works Hikari… I don’t want to send one of us to their execution but we have no other choice.

 

Hayato: The moment that they decided to murder is the moment where it became their lives against ours.

 

Hikari: {Sad} I guess you’re right… I just hate that this is the way it is…

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Anyway, you want to know if I have any information for you right?

 

Hayato: Yes… how did you know?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} I’ve seen you work before Hayato, I know how you function!

 

_That smile… I can’t handle that smile…_

 

Hikari: {Angry} Stop blushing Hayato! You’re ruining this cute reunion moment!

 

Hayato: Oh uh s-sorry…

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} Anyways, as far as information on the case goes… I don’t know if I can help you much… first thing I did was go to Oriana’s room and it’s definitely still locked.

 

Hayato: It is?

 

Hikari: {Cod stare} Yes… Monokuma told me with the trial preparations he didn’t have time to unlock it.

 

Hayato: Oh okay…

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Actually, I thought of something else… isn’t it weird that only a few of us got those talent videos earlier?

 

Hayato: Yeah you’re right… I’d completely forgotten about those…

 

{Flashback} 

 

_As soon as I pressed the screen, a video started playing._

 

_The words “Display of Talent” were written in a big red font as Monokuma narrated:_

 

Monokuma: Hope’s Peak Academy is a school for the most talented among us… every student excels in one area.

 

Monokuma: The question I ask myself is: why let all this talent go to waste?

 

_After he said that, a sort of montage started playing, it basically showed each of us in action while overly dramatic music played in the background._

 

{Ends Flashback} 

 

_Those videos were definitely quite weird…_

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} From what I remember those of us who got the videos were Reijiro, Kenji you and I… I can’t think of anything that links us though…

 

Hayato: Something that links us? What are you talking about?

 

Hikari: Well I don’t know, Monokuma is so methodical in what he does… I assumed that there was a reason for the four of us to be the only ones who got to see it.

 

Hayato: You’ve got a point… it does seem weird.

 

_I don’t usually try to understand why Monokuma does what he does… But I can’t help but wonder what the heck those videos were about…_

 

Hayato: Thanks Hikari… I’ll think this through and tell you if I can figure anything out.

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Keep me posted.

 

{TALENT VIDEOS added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Kôzuke}**

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Oh it’s you… sup Hayato man?

 

Hayato: I’m okay… how are you?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Y’know… as good as I can considering a friend’s been murdered by another friend.

 

Hayato: Yeah… I know the feeling.

 

Kôzuke: {Rolls toy car on helmet} So… are you doing your investigation thing right now?

 

Hayato: I’m trying… but this case is confusing me to say the least…

 

Kôzuke: Well, I’m afraid I can’t really help you man. I still don’t know how to do this.

 

Hayato: Well it’s okay… just keep me informed if you find anything useful.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} I’ll do my best… I don’t want to feel useless y’know.

 

Hayato: I get it, but you’re not useless Kôzuke… no need to worry.

 

Kôzuke: {Graps medals} Argh… that’s too kind of you!

 

***Ding***

 

_What was that beeping noise just then?_

 

Hayato: Did that come from you Kôzuke?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Oh uh it did man… I just set up a daily alarm on my Resident ID for 3PM as a reminder.

 

Hayato: 3 PM… what for?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Well you know, from 1 to 3 PM there’s this stupid grass irrigation thing going on.

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Monokuma said he’d execute us if we walked on his grass during that time… so I set up alarms at 1 and 3 to make sure I don’t forget.

 

Hayato: Hm okay… makes sense.

 

Kôzuke: I get distracted easily so y’know… just don’t wanna take that risk man.

 

Hayato: Definitely.

 

_Now that I think of it… the murder likely happened around 2PM which means it was during Monokuma’s irrigation time… that means the killer couldn’t have walked on grass during that time!_

 

_Oh my… I just realised…  there is only grass directly under the Music Room window! That means that there was no way that the killer escaped through the window. It’s even more of a locked room now…_

 

_Hm, I’ll have to thank Kôzuke later… knowing about the irrigation time actually seems pretty important for the case… I should keep it in mind._

 

{GRASS IRRIGATION added to truth bullets} 

 

_That’s it for the people here… actually now that I think of it… there is one aspect of the room I’d like to check._

 

**{Examine Window}**

 

*Click*

 

_As I thought… this window is still screwed shut. I still don’t quite know why this window is sentenced but it is… That means that there was no way the killer could have escaped through here._

 

_I was imagining that it was maybe possible for the culprit to walk along the ledge between the rooms and escape through here but the window won’t open so that’s not a possibility._

 

_I guess that it’s important to take all the possible escape routes into account._

 

{SENTENCED WINDOW added to truth bullets}

 

_…_

 

_I think that’s it for this room… I don’t know how much time I’ve got left so… I should hurry up to the next room and see if I find anything else of importance._

 

_I should probably check out the archives next… judging from the proximity of the rooms, it could also have been a possible escape route for the killer… also taking another look at the file about our class couldn’t hurt._

 

_Still, the more it goes the less I understand what’s going on with this case, I’ve got quite few clues but they just don’t tie in together yet. I can’t see the big picture and that troubles me._

 

_This case won’t be easily to solve but failure... isn't an option!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm going to cut off the investigation in two parts to avoid a 20,000 words chapter haha. 
> 
> Next part should come out on schedule if I manage to stay on task (exams are coming soon so you know, I'll do my best)
> 
> Clues are starting to come together so if you have any theory about who killed Rina, what happened to Oriana or anything else you want to comment on as usual don't hesitate to put them in the comments (I love reading comments so go ahead!)
> 
> On another note, I've seen this in a couple other fics so I thought I'd try it myself : here's a "favorite character" poll! https://www.strawpoll.me/17763117 If you read this and you can take the time to vote it'd mean a lot to me. I'd find it super interesting to find out who's liked and who's not and it could give me a gross idea of the number of readers!
> 
> Anyway, that's it for me! Thanks for sticking along all this time and see you in the next one!


	22. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Deadly Life part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the investigation incoming, this one's a bit shorter than usual so here it comes ahead of schedule. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Archives}**

 

{Yoko and Shinto are here}

 

_ Alright, it won’t hurt to take another look at some of these files… I should also make sure I talk to everyone… any input will be appreciated.  _

 

**{Examine Archives Bookshelf}**

 

_ If I remember correctly… that file was right here. _

 

{Flashback} 

 

Fusume: Okay… I brought both of you here because…

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Somebody here is not who they say they are… 

 

Hayato: Wh… Whaat? 

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} Continue…   

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} This file is about the 80th class of Hope’s Peak Academy…

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_ Yup that’s the one… “Hope’s Peak : 80th Class” Guess that’s us.  _

 

_ I haven’t really spoken to anyone about this but I can’t help but remember…  _

 

{Flashback} 

 

{Close up on the article, the headline reads: “The Caped Kidnapper wanted for murder!”, a picture of a dark silhouette is shown on a wanted poster}

 

_ Wanted for murder? What the hell? I thought this guy only kidnapped people…  _

 

{The article reads : “If you doubted whether the Caped Kidnapper was a criminal or not, this should be proof enough, Caspian’s mission to kidnap Tetsuji Kuzuryu ended with the death of his personal secretary Kanna Muratagi”}

 

_ What is this…?  _

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_ Kanna Muratagi… she was the victim in that news story Raiko showed us…  _

 

_ Apparently her killer was Caspian AKA the caped kidnapper AKA one of us. We almost know for certain that someone here is a criminal and a murderer… that person has got to be a suspect in this case. _

 

_ Now that I think of it… Muratagi’s death is eerily similar to Rina’s… they both died the exact same way… they had their throat slit in a locked room. Could it be…?  _

 

_ Finding out who Caspian is might be the key in solving this murder… the more I think of it the more likely it is that this guy’s the killer.  _

_ Either way, better check out that file, maybe there will be something to help us identify Caspian. _

 

_ …  _

 

_ I skipped through the first few pages of the file to reach the section designated to Caspian… _

 

_ “The Caped Kidnapper to replace a student of class 80!”  _

 

_ That’s the headline that Fusume had already showed me, let’s see what the next couple of pages can tell me…  _

 

_ Police reports… Criminal Records… Oh! That’s it! “Reported Sightings” there’s gotta be some physical description that could be helpful!  _

 

_ … _

 

_ Oh… yeah, these kinda suck. All these reports basically contradict each other. It looks like these are all just people claiming they saw him for attention. “He was huge” “He was actually quite small” “I’m pretty sure it was a woman” “Definitely a man” “I’m convinced he’s got heterochromia” “He’s so short I thought he suffered from achondroplasia” _

 

_ Apart from the fact that I have no idea what those last two meant… these are all over the place, I’m probably not going to get any form of good information on Caspian’s appearance from this.  _

 

… 

 

_ I don’t want to waste my time on this file… I don’t think it’s going to be of much more help.  _

 

_ Still, I should take this with me… just in case.  _

 

{80TH CLASS FILE added to truth bullets} 

 

**{Talk to Yoko}**

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} This isn’t good… What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we-

 

Hayato: Yoko? Are you okay?

 

Yoko: {Shocked} Oh sorry, I was just talking to myself. 

 

Yoko: {Sad} I… don’t know how to be useful anymore… Shinto and I have been going over the files here over and over again but I’m starting to lose my mind!

 

Hayato: Just calm down and breathe for a second.

 

Yoko: {Shocked} I… I… 

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression} You’re right… we have to take this calmly… panicking will only make things worse.

 

Hayato: Good, I’m glad you can keep cool. Now, is there anything you can tell me about this morning's events.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Hm… let me think, well I haven’t really found anything useful while investigating and uhm… 

 

Yoko: {Shocked} Ngh! I… I don’t know anything.

 

_ She’s not telling me everything… is she be hiding something from me? _

 

Hayato: Yoko… can you please tell me what you were doing this morning? 

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} I uh… wasn’t doing anything special… why do you uh… ask? 

 

Hayato: Nothing special? But weren't you supposed to be searching for Oriana with everyone else?

 

Yoko: {Shocked} Eep! I… 

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Fine you got me. Kenji and I didn’t actually go looking for her like we were supposed to.

 

Hayato: You didn’t? Where were you then?

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression} We simply decided that we wouldn’t be too useful so we went and chilled at the pool.

 

_ At the pool? Hm, sounds like they definitely didn’t care about finding Oriana? _

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} I know it was selfish of us… sorry… not much I can do about it now. 

 

Hayato: Well did you notice anything while you were at the pool?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Let me think… Oh well there was one thing.

 

Hayato: Yes, tell me!

 

Yoko: Well, while we were in the pool, I noticed that the roof of the yellow building was open.

 

Hayato: The roof was open?

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression} Yeah, remember how the top of the yellow building is an observatory with a panoramic roof? Well that roof was open all morning!

 

_ If the roof was open then that means that someone was in the observatory all morning… this could either serve as an alibi or as an incriminating piece of evidence depending on how the trial goes… either way, this could be important. _

 

{YOKO’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets} 

 

**{Talk to Shinto}**

 

Shinto: {Leans on cane} Hi Hayato… you’re here to interrogate me right?

 

Hayato: Interrogate is a harsh term, I’d just like to ask if you know anything about what happened this morning… 

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} I… don’t think that I do. I’m guessing that Yoko already told you that we’re trying to find something useful in these files but… we’ve come short at the moment.

 

Hayato: Hm, yeah she said something similar.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} Sorry… I wish I could be of more use. 

 

Hayato: Don’t worry about it Shinto, just concentrate on what you can tell me about the murder.

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} Well, I had been thinking… do you really believe that two people could be responsible for this…?

 

_ Two people…  _

 

Hayato: This whole double graduation motive definitely makes it a possibility… the thing is that this crime seems already impossible if one person was in that room… 

 

Hayato: So for two people to escape the locked music room… it's complicated to imagine.

 

Shinto: Sure… but if one of us was capable of killing Rina, I don’t see why their partner wouldn’t have helped… it just seems more convenient.

 

_ I think it’s a lot more complex than that but… Shinto makes a fair point, the question of how many blackened we’re dealing with will definitely come up during the trial… I have to be prepared to answer it.  _

 

{PAIRING MOTIVE added to truth bullets}

 

_ There’s one more thing I’d like to check out before leaving the archives…  _

 

**{Examine Window}**

 

_ As expected… this window opens just fine. I guess the arts and craft room really is the exception. _

 

_ What this means is that the killer could have escaped the music room through this window! They could have gone out the music room’s window, walked along the ledge and- _

 

_ Wait a second… the ledge…  _

 

_ It’s missing!  _

 

_ It looks like the ledge between the two rooms has crumbled off… If it was like this earlier on today then it was definitely impossible for the killer to leave through here…  _

 

_ Hm, that’s yet another escape route crossed off the list.  _

 

_ How in god’s name did the killer leave the music room…? _

 

{MISSING LEDGE added to truth bullets}

 

… 

 

_ I’m pretty sure that’s all I’m gonna get in the archives… That means I’m done with the two rooms neighbouring the crime scene… I still have no idea how the killer managed to get out of the music room…  _

 

_ I shouldn’t waste time, there are still a few places I want to check out before the trial starts…  _

 

_ Let’s get going.  _

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 2nd Floor}**

 

**{Move to Yellow Building - 1st Floor}**

 

**{Move to Garbage Room}**

 

{Tadao is here} 

 

_ Thinking about it… if the killer needed to get rid of any evidence, here would be the prime place to do so.  _

 

_ I’ve gotta be extra thorough here… I’ve got a feeling that I’ll find something important if I look hard enough! _

 

**{Examine Newspaper Article}**

 

_ This is the article that Raiko showed us a couple days ago. I wonder what it’s doing here…  _

 

_ The story talks about Caspian being accused of murder…  _

 

{Close-up on Kanna Muratagi’s body}

 

_ That woman… she was the secretary to the Kuzuryu boss. Caspian was apparently aiming to kidnap him but she ended up dead. Poor girl…  _

 

_ I can’t help thinking that our case is connected with this one…  _

 

{Side by side comparison of the two bodies}

 

_ The cause of death is exactly the same and the disposition of the bodies is way too similar for this to be just a coincidence. _

 

_ If Caspian really did kill Muratagi, then he has to be a prime suspect in Rina’s murder… either that or blackened tried to pin the blame on the kidnapper. _

 

_ Either way… these two cases are connected… I should keep this article just in case.  _

 

{NEWSPAPER ARTICLE added to truth bullets} 

 

**{Examine Incinerator}**

 

_ I wonder if the killer tried getting rid of evidence through the incinerator… It does seem to be the easiest way to make stuff disappear…  _

 

_ Let’s see here. _

 

_ … _

 

_ Fucking hell! It’s burning hot… Note to self, don’t just put your hand on an incinerator like that… I’m such an idiot.  _

 

_ Thinking about it… if it’s still hot it was definitely used recently! I guess I was right in assuming that this was a good way to destroy evidence! _

 

_ Now… the trick is to find any remains of what was burnt… All it takes is for whoever used the incinerator to have been a little bit careless…  _

 

_ Let’s see what I can find…  _

 

**{Examine Piece of burnt wood}**

 

_ And bingo! This small piece of wood is laying right next to the incinerator door… the top of it is charred, that has to mean that it’s been incinerated. _

 

_ The question is… what the hell is it from? It’s just a piece of wood… I can’t imagine what it was before it was burnt. Whatever it was, it must have been incriminating enough for the killer to destroy it! This is a crucial clue! _

 

_ Hold on… next to it there’s… what looks like crumbs… Again, no idea what it could be. The crumbs smell kind of sweet… There’s no way I’m putting this in my mouth though, I don’t want to get poisoned of whatever. _

 

_ …  _

 

_ Hm… this is definitely a big discovery, I have no idea what exactly it is that I just found but the fact that somebody tried getting rid of it… it must be important.  _

 

_ I’ll just put it in my jacket pocket, keep it close to my chest… this has the potential to be a trump card in the trial! _

 

{BURNT PIECE OF WOOD added to truth bullets} 

 

**{Talk to Tadao}**

 

_ Oh boy… here goes nothing. _

 

Hayato: Hey Tadao… have you found anything that could useful around here?

 

Tadao: {Sombre} … 

 

Hayato: Tadao…?

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} The eye… pointed this out to me.

 

_ He answered?  _

 

Tadao: {Looks away} Take this… the eye believes that you will make better use of it than me. 

 

_ He gave me a burnt piece of paper. _

 

Tadao: This could be the key… do not… let it go to waste. {Leaves}

 

_ Well… that was just a regular day in office with this guy. I’m still unsure what his deal is, especially after what he did during last trial.  _

 

{Flashback} 

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} And what about before 3:00 Hayato? Who were you with?

 

Before 3:00? The presumed time of the meeting… Wait, I was alone in the cafeteria at the time… Damn this won’t sound good… Nobody will back me up on my alibi!  

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Before 3:00 well I was-

 

Tadao: {Looks up} He was with me… in the cafeteria.

 

Tadao…? He… he wasn’t with me at the time! What is he doing. 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Is that so?

 

Tadao: {Points at armband} Ask the eye… we both waited in the cafeteria for the ballerina to arrive. This is nothing but the truth.

 

{Ends Flashback} 

 

_ Tadao lied to protect me… and I still don’t know why he’d do something like that.  _

 

_ Hopefully one day I’ll manage to have a proper conversation with him and talk it through. _

 

_ Anyway, what is this that he gave me? It’s a folded piece of paper… _

 

_ Now that I look at it more carefully, it looks like a letter but… the top of it has been burnt off… only the last few lines can be seen. It reads “If you want her to remain safe, you know what to do upupu, the deadline is two days from now, happy hunting!” _

 

_ What… what the hell is this? This letter sounds like a threat more than anything else. Could this be what pushed the blackened to murder? _

 

_ I… I need to ask Monokuma if he wrote this. Could this be yet another motive he didn’t tell us about?  _

 

Hayato: Hey Monokuma! Come out!

 

Monokuma: {Appears} Monokuma incorporated, you called? 

 

Hayato: Cut the bullshit, I need to know if you wrote this letter… is this another one of your motives? 

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Take a chill pill bruda, no need to panic. 

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} Now, let me see this letter.

 

_ I handed it to him and watched him read it with haste until…  _

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Who… who… 

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Which one of you bastards dared to imitate me?

 

Hayato: Wait, you’re saying that you didn’t write this?

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} Of course not! D’you really think I write “upupu”, there’s no way I’d ever be that lame! 

 

Hayato: Okay… then, so that means that somebody pretended to be you.

 

Monokuma: {Curious} Sure looks that way, what a shame that the rest of the letter is missing, I’m dying to see what I was imitated for… 

 

_ Either Monokuma is lying or somebody really pretended to be him to send that letter… who did this and why? I honestly have no idea…  _

 

{THREATENING LETTER added to truth bullets} 

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} Say Hayato, is that all you needed from me? I’m not done with trial prep so I’m gonna have to leg it if you’re done with me.

 

_ Was that really all I wanted to ask him?  _

 

_ No, I have another question! _

 

Hayato: Wait, I need to ask you something else!

 

Monokuma: Ugh, you teens… ever so demanding aren’t you? Make it quick.

 

Hayato: The gun you gave me… it’s got no bullets, is that your doing?

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} What uh… no, of course not. Why do you ask?

 

Hayato: You’re not very good at lying you know?

 

Monokuma: I um… fine.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Your gun was given to you empty! You didn’t actually really have a weapon at all upupu!

 

_ Ngh… I was right! _

 

Hayato: But why would you do that? Why am I the only one without a weapon? 

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} The only one? Oh no, you weren’t the only one… 

 

Hayato: What… what the hell do you mean? 

 

Monokuma: Because I’m in such a good mood, I’ll tell you about it! 

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} To spice things up a little bit, four of you were chosen at random to be given unusable weapons!

 

Hayato: W-what?

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} You heard me, the gun, the machete, the taser and the baseball bat were all dull and useless! 

 

Hayato: But… why? Doesn’t that go against your plans?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to… 

 

Hayato: What does that mean?

 

Monokuma: {Neutral expression} I’ve already given you more than enough author boy, you should be able to figure out the rest by yourself… 

 

Hayato: Wait!

 

Monokuma: Bye now. {Leaves}

 

_ …  _

 

_ Dammit, that just created more questions than I had before. At least, I know that nobody actually took the bullets out of my gun… still, it makes no sense to me why Monokuma would do something like this to us…  _

 

_ Between that threatening letter and now this… this case just gets more and more confusing.  _

 

{MONOKUMA’S ACCOUNT added to truth bullets} 

 

_ …  _

 

_ Nothing else here sticks out as important, I’m starting to run out of ideas… I’ve basically investigated every place I could think of… and I still have no idea where to even begin explaining this case. _

 

_ Maybe I should go to the black building’s aula and gather my thoughts… I feel like time’s almost over. _

 

???: Here you are.

 

_ Huh? Somebody behind me just called out. _

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I have been looking for you… finally I have found you.

 

Hayato: Reijiro? You’ve been looking for me?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Yes, I want to go investigate the victim’s room, surely, there is something to find there… I think it would be wise not go alone in order to avoid suspicions.

 

Hayato: Why would it be suspicious?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Last case, the murderer used their alone time in the victim’s room to tamper with evidence. I do not wish for this to happen again. 

 

_ He’s right… Fukami did do that last time didn’t she? _

 

Hayato: Okay well let’s get going… I’m guessing you’re investigating the crime scene… 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Correct, we have emptied the music room completely and still… no trace of that girl.

 

_ So they still haven’t found Oriana huh? Those footprints still indicate that she was there at some point… we have to find her eventually. _

 

Reijiro: {Opens book} However, I did notice something about the grand piano in the music room.

 

_ Again with that piano? Why is he so obsessed with it? It’s probably unrelated to the case at hand…  _

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} The inside of the piano smells… sweet. Sickly sweet. That is anormal.

 

Hayato: Okay…? And what does that mean?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} I do not know… nonetheless, abnormal details must be highlighted… even if they do not seem to be important.

 

Reijiro: {Glare} I would therefore advise you not to forget this!

 

Hayato: If you say so… 

 

_ The inside of the piano smells weird… how does that have anything to do with Rina’s murder? Ugh, I’ll just act like it matters and move on, can’t be bothered with arguing with this guy. _

 

{OUT OF TUNE PIANO has been updated}

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Now that this has been taken care of… let us go to the victim’s room.

 

Hayato: Okay, let’s go.

 

_ We don’t have much time, let’s not waste it in talking…  _

 

{Auto-move to Rina’s room} 

 

{Rina’s room looks just like Hayato’s except there are some posters of her and other actors on the walls, Raiko and Reijiro are here}

 

_ As expected, Rina’s room is unlocked… I’m guessing Monokuma’s being consistent with what he told us last time. _

 

_ Well, we better take advantage of it, there could be some clue about her actions before her death.  _

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Are you done daydreaming?

 

Hayato: Agh… sorry.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Let us get to investigating then.

 

**{Examine Posters}**

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Hm, how self-indulgent can one be?

 

Hayato: What are you talking about?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} The victim had posters of herself on her walls… I am not one to speak ill of the dead but… that does seem slightly conceited.

 

Hayato: Hm… Wait a second, you out of all people are saying something like that?

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Me out of all people? What can you possibly be implying?

 

_ Seriously? _

 

Hayato: Reijiro, you use bookmarks with your own face on them! 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I do… what is the problem with that?

 

Hayato: Well, isn’t that self-indulgent?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} No, of course not, they are just higher quality than other bookmarks.

 

_ Ugh… who’s conceited now? _

 

**{Examine Desk}**

 

_ Beauty products of all kinds are scattered on the desk. _

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, this blow dryer is still plugged in… what a waste of electricity.

 

Hayato: Reijiro… she’s dead.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} I uh… sorry. I should avoid being this judgemental in such a situation.

 

_ At least he accepts it now.  _

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} In more all seriousness though, we could probably learn a thing or two about the last things the victim did before leaving her room.

 

Hayato: Hm, you’re probably right… well, the blow dryer is plugged in and that nail polish bottle is still open… I’m guessing the last things she did here was… 

 

Reijiro: Doing her hair and her nails. Therefore nothing out of the ordinary.

 

Hayato: Yeah… 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} … 

 

Hayato: … 

 

_ Great talk.  _

 

**{Examine Bedside table}**

 

_ Nothing too fancy on the table itself, might as well check the drawers though… we can’t be too careful. _

 

_ …  _

 

_ Wait, is that…? _

 

{Close-up on the drawer, Rina’s letter opener can be seen}

 

Reijiro: Hold on, that is the victim’s designated weapon is it not?

 

Hayato: Yeah… 

 

{Flashback} 

 

Rina: {Annoyed} Hurry up, I’m guessing it’s me next so move your ass.

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Well spotted Rina, your allocated weapon is a letter opener… you use it to… open letters.

 

Rina: {Exasperated} I know what a letter opener’s for, thank you.

 

{Ends Flashback} 

 

Hayato: But what is it doing here? I mean, shouldn’t it have been on her?

 

Reijiro: Mmph… the way I say it there are only two possibilities.

 

Hayato: Which are? 

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Either the victim purposefully left it here… but that would imply that she purposefully chose to disobey Monokuma’s rules.

 

Hayato: Yeah, Monokuma said we’d be executed for that.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Correct, my second theory is that perhaps somebody brought it back here… 

 

Hayato: But why would someone do that? This can’t be the murder weapon, right? We’re only allowed to kill using our own weapon so that’s not possible… the killer would also have been executed for breaking the rules.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Fair point… well, I guess that I do not know why somebody would go through the effort of bringing it back here…

 

Hayato: Looks like neither theory seems very plausible huh?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Well, do you have anything better to propose? 

 

Hayato: Hm… no?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Then I guess my theories are all we have for the moment.

 

_ Fair enough…  _

 

Hayato: Other than the fact that it’s weird that the letter opener is in this room… don't these pink stains look kinda suspicious?

 

Reijiro: Pink stain? 

 

{Close-up on the handle, there are small pink dots scattered around}

 

Hayato: What… is that thing?

 

Reijiro: Let me see… from the scent alone I would deduce that we are dealing with nail polish.

 

Hayato: Nail polish?

 

{Back to normal} 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Correct, the colour also seems to match with the nail polish bottle on the victim’s desk… 

 

Hayato: Huh, I think you’re right. 

 

Reijiro: The question remains… how did nail polish get on the weapon’s handle… 

 

Hayato: I mean, it kinda suggests that Rina held it in her hand right after doing her nails doesn’t it…?

 

Reijiro: {Glares} No, that would not work.

 

Hayato: It wouldn’t? Why not?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} I propose you try to figure that one out by yourself… There is a clear reason for my doubts.

 

Hayato: So you’re saying it doesn’t make sense for that nail polish to be on the handle?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Correct, I will let you reflect on that later, we are not done investigating.

 

Hayato: Okay then.

 

_ I don’t see why it seems so weird to him… Nail polish can spread pretty easily when it’s still wet…  _

 

_ Well, if Reijiro says something is up, he’s probably got a reason… I just wish he’d tell me what he thought instead of letting me guess like that. _

 

{RINA’S LETTER OPENER added to truth bullets}

 

**{Talk to Raiko}**

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Hey there Hayato, have you figured out who the killer is yet?

 

Hayato: What? No! It’s pretty much impossible to know this early!

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Pf, talk for yourself… 

 

Hayato: You’re still claiming that you know who did this aren't you?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} That’s right… why, do you not believe me? 

 

Hayato: I just can’t imagine… how you’d know without being involved!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Who said I wasn’t involved?

 

Hayato: What!?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Only joking… you should have seen your face though… 

 

_ This girl…  _

 

Hayato: And… I’m guessing that you won’t tell me what you know right?

 

Raiko: Of course not… I don’t want to spoil it for you! Either way, I’m sure you’ll figure it out all by yourself at the class trial. 

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} I have faith in you Hayato!

 

Hayato: I don’t want your support if it’s going to be like this… 

 

Hayato: If you don’t have anything else to tell me I’ll go do something else.

 

_ I’m not wasting my time on this crazy bitch. _

 

Raiko: Wait! Actually, there is one thing I wanted to talk to you about!

 

Hayato: And this isn’t you just messing with me?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} No, of course not! I’m just trying to help your investigation!

 

_ Ugh… I’m going to regret this but…  _

 

Hayato: I’m listening.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Cool, remember that Luminol Powder I hid in your room?

 

Hayato: Yeah… how could I forget that?

 

{Flashback} 

 

Hayato: What the hell are you doing.

 

Raiko: Calm down…  I need you to hide this for me.

 

{Camera shows a white vial labeled “Luminol Powder C8H7N3O2 ”}

 

Hayato: Hide it? This is… luminol? How the hell did you get this?

 

{Ends Flashback} 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} It’s still in your room right?

 

Hayato: Yeah, I didn’t take it out of where your left it.

 

Raiko: Good… I’m going to need you to get it for me.

 

Hayato: What?

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Please! I need it. You won’t regret doing this for me.

 

_ She’s not going to leave me alone until I get it, right? I guess I have no choice. _

 

Hayato: Stay here, I’ll be back.

 

Raiko: {Bites lip} You’re the best!

 

_ Yeah right…  _

 

{Fade to black} 

 

_ I quickly went to my room, which luckily was right next to Rina’s, and grabbed the luminol tube. _

 

_ … _

 

{Back in Rina’s room} 

 

Hayato: Alright Raiko, I’m back… what did you need this for? 

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Nothing in particular… just thought it’d be useful for later.

 

_ She took the luminol from my hands. _

 

Hayato: Wait what?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} You wouldn’t have gotten it for me if I just said I wanted it back would you?

 

Hayato: You’re joking right?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Nope… sorry!

 

_ I knew I couldn’t trust her… ugh why am I so naive, it was so obvious as well. _

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Alright fine, I feel kinda guilty so I’ll give you something.

 

Hayato: I don’t want anything from you Raiko.

 

Raiko: {Bites lip} Aw, that’s not very nice… c’mon accept it, accept it!

 

Hayato: I just want you to leave me alone seriously… 

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} I won’t leave you alone until you listen to me!

 

_ Oh for fucks’s sake…  _

 

Hayato: Fine, I’m listening… 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Remember why this luminol powder is so important?

 

Hayato: Yes, you said that it’d help us identify the killer… 

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Exactly… the killer had to have used their weapon to kill Rina… therefore a luminol test will be positive on the killer’s weapon.

 

Hayato: Then… why can’t we just test out everybody’s weapon and get it over with? 

 

Raiko: I don’t think the group trusts me enough to let me do that…

 

Hayato: Well they trust me! They’ll understand if I explain it all to them.

 

Raiko: Well, that is fair… the only problem is that… 

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} You don’t have it anymore Hayato… I do.

 

Hayato: Wh-what? 

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Wouldn’t it just ruin all the fun if we could just find out who the killer was in a second? 

 

Hayato: You… you… 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} And don’t even think about just bringing it up at the trial… I’ll deny everything… {Evil smile} I don’t even have that powder!

 

Hayato: Why are you doing all this?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} C’mon… it’s a game… am I not allowed to wanna have fun?

 

_ She… tricked me into giving it to her and then made me realise it was the key to solve the case… this is all fun to her apparently. _

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} You’re angry… I can see it… You wish I were the killer don’t you? That way I’d just get executed and you could move on and forget about me!

 

Raiko: {Grimace} Well… I’ve got bad news for you boo. Check it out

 

{Close-up on Raiko’s golf club} 

 

Raiko: The test came back negative! My weapon has no blood on it! 

 

Raiko: Not that I know how I’d manage to slit someone’s throat with a golf club but that’s just a lousy detail

 

Hayato: Ggh… 

 

{Back to normal} 

 

Raiko: {Maniacal} Consider me innocent kyehehehehe!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} See you in court… Hayato. {Leaves}

 

… 

 

_ I… I have no idea what the hell just happened then. All I know is that I’ve just been screwed massively… I… I should never trust her again. That thing is clear at least.  _

 

{LUMINOL POWDER added to truth bullets} 

 

… 

 

_ I guess that’s it for Rina’s room… Reijiro is still snooping around but frankly I don’t have the patience to join him… This investigation has exhausted me.  _

 

_ I was pretty lost last time but this time… I genuinely have no clue where to begin nor any real suspects in mind…  _

 

_ Poor Rina… seeing all her stuff makes me sad… we were so close to saving her. If only we hadn’t waited…  _

 

{Flashback} 

 

Rina: {Over speaker} Help… HELP ME!

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Rina? Is that you? How did you get access to Reijiro’s walkie talkie?

 

Rina: {Over speaker} Fusume is that you? You have to help me. There’s… there’s…

 

Fusume: What’s happening Rina! Tell us!

 

Rina: {Over speaker} There’s a body in the room with me!

 

_Wait…_

Hayato: WHAAAAT?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} A body… no… that’s simply impossible.

 

_I… I can’t believe what I'm hearing… this has got to be some kind of joke. There’s no way that somebody’s dead!_

 

Hayato: Rina! Who’s body is it?

 

Rina: {Over speaker} I… I…

 

Fusume: Tell us! Quickly!

 

Rina: {Over speaker} There’s blood everywhere… I’m all alone… please help me.

 

Hayato: WHO’S BODY IS IT!?

 

Fusume: She won’t answer under pressure Hayato there’s no point!

 

Fusume: Rina, can you tell us where you are?

 

Rina: {Over speaker} I’m in the m-music room…

 

Hayato: Okay we’ll be there in a second! Hang on Rina we’re coming.

 

Rina: {Over speaker} I… I…

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

_ That call… was literally instants before her death. It’s probably wise to remember carefully what she said. _

 

{RINA’S CALL added to truth bullets} 

 

…

 

{Monitor in Rina’s room turns on} 

 

Monokuma: Knock knock, who’s there? IT’S THE CLASS TRIAL BABY!

 

Monokuma: I’ve had enough of waiting around and you definitely had enough time to investigate so why don’t you get your asses to the black building’s aula real quick so we can get this party started.

 

Monokuma: You’ve got five minutes, don’t be late.

 

{Monitor turns off} 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Hm, it appears our time is up… I hope that you are confident with the amount of investigation you have accomplished.

 

Hayato: I’m pretty happy with what I managed to do yes… 

 

_ Even though I have no idea who the killer is just yet. _

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Very well, let us hope that we can identify the blackened… before it is too late. 

 

Hayato: Yeah… 

 

_ Hope… that’s all we can do at the moment…  _

 

_ I just hope that I’m good enough… I can’t fail everyone…  _

 

_ I need to find Rina’s killer. _

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I do not want to be late so I will get going now… are you coming? 

 

Hayato: Yes sorry… Alright then, to the aula!

 

{Auto-move to the aula} 

 

{The whole group minus Oriana is there} 

 

Hikari: {Sad} We all meet here once again… 

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Ggh… I don’t wanna… 

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Once again…  _ noch einmal  _ we have to doubt each other.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} That is the only way to survive the class trial… we have to doubt each other to trust each other better in the future.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} That… sounded deep I guess. 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Is everybody here? The bear should not take long.

 

Hikari: {Distressed} No… we’re not all here. Oriana is still missing…

 

Jessie: {Sad} Oriana-chan… where are you?

 

Hayato: So you guys didn’t find her huh?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} We emptied the entire music room… but it was all for naught, she definitely wasn’t there. 

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} We’ve literally looked everywhere… 

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Well, she has to be somewhere right?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Do you think she’s dead?

 

Jessie: {Angry} No! Kôzuke-kun, don’t say such stupid things!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} S-Sorry!

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Oriana-chan isn’t dead! That isn’t an option!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Then where do you propose she is?

 

Jessie: I… don’t know but-

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Pff… one can only hope I guess. 

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} I do not want to be the bearer of bad news but there are only so many places she could be… 

 

Kenji: {Looks down} Are you saying that we’ll eventually have to give up?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Give up…? On Music box?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I just think that for the moment we should concentrate on this case and the class trial… we can… search for the girl again later.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side}  Search where man? We’ve already searched everywhere.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} I… 

 

Hikari: {Distressed} … 

 

Jessie: {Sad} Oriana-chan… 

 

Hayato: Dammit… where can she be!

 

Monokuma: {Appears} I see I come at an opportune time! Your moral seems at an all time low. 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Monokuma… do not rub it in.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Yeah, you shouldn’t act proud… y’know considering you don’t know where she is… 

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Oh you believed that? Duh, obviously I know where she is. This is my resort afterall.

 

_ Wait what? _

 

Jessie: {Shocked} You know where Oriana-chan is?

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Tell us. Now.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} No can do. You have a trial to attend. Now let me just summon the elevator and we can get to it-

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} You can’t!

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Of course, I can. I make the rules here pretty boy.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Actually, you can’t.

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Um what?

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} What… you be sayin’ is?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yeah, Fusume explain yourself. 

 

Fusume: You explicitly told us that you couldn’t break your own rules Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Yeah… I might have said that… and so what?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Why don’t you check Rule #5 of the resident rules then?

 

Hayato: Rule #5?

 

Monokuma: {Nervous} I have no idea… what you’re talking about uh… 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Then let me refresh your memory. Rule #5 states that “Once a murder is committed, a class trial will take place. Participation to said trial is mandatory for all surviving residents”.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Hm… interesting.

 

Kôzuke: I don’t get it man… 

 

Fusume: {Confident} Participation is mandatory for all surviving students… therefore if Oriana is still alive she has to participate in the class trial!

 

Jessie: {Pouting} And she is still alive! I’m sure of it! 

 

Monokuma: I… uh… well you see… 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Either she doesn’t come to the class trial and that proves that she’s dead or she’s alive and you have to summon her!

 

_ That’s actually really smart, she just turned Monokuma’s rule against him! Take that! _

 

… 

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Upupupupupupupupu!

 

Fusume: {Surprised} Huh?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} You win, I’ll admit it. Oriana Akiba is not participating in this class trial. 

 

Hayato: What?

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} But that means that… 

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} You be claimin’… that Music Box be dead?

 

Jessie: {Scared} NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Upupupupu! I won’t confirm or deny anything, I’ll just let you figure that out by yourself.

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Huh, so she really is dead.

 

_ Oriana… dead? No, it can’t be. One murder was enough, we can’t take a second one… we just can’t! _

 

Jessie: {Crying} Oriana-chan… 

 

Kôzuke: {Hiding in helmet} Someone else… is dead you say?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Who cares about all that! You lot have a class trial to attend, now without any further ado! 

 

Jessie: {Crying} Wait!

 

{Monokuma jumps in the air an pressed the reception’s calling bell. AN elevator appears from the fountain}

 

Monokuma: Now, Enter the elevator! {Red eye glowing} And all your answers will be questioned… or the other way around maybe.

 

Reijiro: What does that-

 

_ He didn’t finish that sentence. _

 

 _The elevator doors opened_ _and inside we saw…_

 

_ Something I never could have thought of. _

 

{In the far left corner of the elevator lies Oriana’s tied up body facing the wall}

 

Yoshi: That’s… 

 

Jessie: ORIANA-CHAN!

 

{Back to normal}

 

_ We all rushed inside the elevator towards the ballerina’s limp body. _

 

Jessie: {Crying} Please… please!

 

Shinto: Somebody check her pulse!

 

Fusume: {Confident} On it.

 

_ She pressed two fingers on her wrist and- _

 

Fusume: {Shocked} I’ve got a pulse, steady one as well… 

 

Fusume: {Confident} She’s just unconscious!

 

… 

 

Jessie: {Crying} Huh? WAAAAAAAAAAA ORIANA-CHAN!!

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} She’s okay?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Thank god for that… 

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Damn… the little girl scared the shit out of all of us didn’t she? 

 

_ We all breathed a collective sigh of relief. _

 

_ Oriana’s okay… I was so scared but… she’s okay, that’s all that matters. _

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: Yes?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Why did you tell us that she was dead?

 

Monokuma: {Surprised} Me? I did no such thing, I just said she wouldn’t be participating in the trial upupu!

 

Shinto: But… that would imply that-

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} You see, the poor girl has been very heavily drugged. She won’t wake up until another day or so… therefore I have to make an exception to the mandatory participation rule.

 

Raiko: I see… so that’s why. 

 

_ She was drugged? _

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Either way, how did she even get in that elevator? We do not have access to it do we?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Nope, only I can summon the elevator when I see fit. 

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Then does that mean you brought her here?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Again, nope, it was one of you guys who drugged her and put her in this elevator.

 

Hayato: Wait, but that makes no sense… you just said we had no access to it!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Yes, please explain yourself Monokuma.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} And that’s a third nope, I have no reason to clarify myself. You lot will just have to figure out how she got here during the class trial!

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} So you’re saying that whoever brought her here also killed Rina? 

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} I didn’t say that… I am just saying that Oriana’s disappearance may or may not be related to the case at hand.

 

_ This… just makes it all even more complicated… how the heck did anybody have access to the elevator. Is there some secret passage or something? _

 

_ … _

 

_ I’m confused. _

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Whatever it is… it’s your job to find out… AT THE CLASS TRIAL!!!

 

Hikari: Wait a moment please!

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} No way jose! That’s enough stalling, we’re going to the trial grounds right motherfreaking now!

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} If you’ll allow me I’ll bring Oriana to her room… the girl needs some rest.

 

Reijiro: {Glares} Hold on, are we not allowed to examine her body?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Body…? She isn’t dead bro… 

 

Fusume: {Confident} No need Reijiro… I’ve already checked her out, she has no visible injuries… her body is clean.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Interesting… so only the drugs are responsible for her lack of consciousness… how peculiar.

 

{STATE OF ORIANA’S BODY added to truth bullets}

 

… 

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show dark side} I hope you’re done because I’m taking her away. I’ll meet you at the trial grounds! {Leaves} 

 

…

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Oriana… how did she get here? 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} The real question is… who did this to her?

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} At least she’s okay… that’s what matters! I can’t wait to see her when she wakes up.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Well, first we need to survive the class trial man… 

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Hey, we’ll survive, I believe in the group, I’m sure we’ll be okay!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Not everybody will survive. Either eleven of us walk out of there… or only one.

 

Yoko: {Sad} Ggh… we’re gonna lose someone else huh?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Whoever it is… killed Rina. They don’t deserve to be apart of the group anymore.

 

Yoko: {Tearing up} Could we just not do this…? I can’t take this a second time

 

Shinto: {Serious} I don’t want to send one of my friends to die but… we must.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} You are correct, cornering the killer is the only way out of this place… therefore that is what we will do.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Confidence! I like it… let’s see if you guys can walk the walk then!

 

Tadao: {Sombre} Let’s see… how this plays out… 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I hoped we would never have to enter that courtroom again but… we have no choice. This is for our survival.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} The killer… who can it be?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Ugh… it’s happening again!

 

Hikari: {Sad} Hayato…

 

Hayato: Yes?

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} We need to make it past this trial. 

 

Hayato: I know.

 

Hikari: We need to survive… whatever it takes.

 

_ … _

 

_ On those words of semi-encouragement we all positioned ourselves in the elevator as the doors closed.  _

 

{Camera shows all 12 students in the elevator, all of them look uneasy and nervous}

 

_ Even though we’ve already been through this once… it doesn’t get any easier… being in that elevator, waiting for our fate to be sealed. _

 

_ Rina… she might not have been the nicest to us but still… she was trying to get better… she was making a clear effort. _

 

_ No matter all that, nobody deserved to die such a horrible death… and one of us is the horrible person who put her through that.  _

 

{Camera shows monochrome comic book style close ups of Reijiro, Kôzuke, Yoko, Shinto, Fukami and Raiko. Fukami has been reddened out}

 

_ And Oriana… we’ve been looking all around for her and now suddenly she appears in this very elevator, which none of us has access to. It all seems so impossible _

 

_ It’s yet another locked room mystery… one for which I still don’t have the key...  _

 

{Camera shows a similar fashion of close-ups of Kenji, Oriana, Jessie, Rina, Fusume and Kyia. Rina and Kyia’s portraits have been reddened out} 

 

_ I need to solve these mysteries… that’s the only was all 11 of us can walk out of that trial room and be there for Oriana once she wakes up. _

 

_ Somebody here kidnapped her. Somebody here assaulted Reijiro. Somebody here… killed Rina. _

 

_ Is it all the same person? Is it perhaps Caspian, the caped kidnapper who hides among our ranks? _

 

{Camera shows Hayato, Hikari, Yoshi and Tadao in the same way, none of them have been reddened out}

 

_ At the end of the day… none of that matters.  _

 

_ The only thing that matters is that I’ll solve this case. I’ll find out who did all those terrible things and bring their crimes to light. For Oriana… for Rina and for us.  _

 

_ I need to solve it all…  _

 

_ Whatever it takes.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second class trial is about to start and you have all the clues necessary to find the killer out. Now's the time to comment your theories before the characters start revealing stuff themselves. As usual, reading your theories/comments make my day so don't hesitate.  
> I'll upload the truth bullets as a separate chapter before the end of the week and the next real chapter should come out sometime next week hopefully.   
> Thanks again for keeping up with the story. I hope to continue this for a long time.
> 
> I'll see you in the next one :)


	23. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Truth Bullets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, the truth bullets get their own separate chapter for practical reasons, don't hesitate to refer back to this when reading through the trial.

**Monokuma File #2**

The victim is Rina Ishido, the Ultimate Actress. The body was discovered in the music room. The estimated time of death is around 2:00 PM. The cause of death was suffocation. The victim likely choked on their own blood after their throat was slit with a sharp object. Death was close to immediate. There were no other injuries to be noted nor any traces of poison in the victim’s blood.

 

**Ripped up glove**

One of Rina’s gloves was found on the floor, badly ripped. The marks on the glove suggest that it was bit off her hand.

 

**Fallen grandfather clock**

The grandfather clock in the music room was pushed onto Rina’s body and therefore blocked her from getting back up. The clock is very heavy and could not be lifted off her after being dropped. The clock itself is broken and the time reads 2:02. We can therefore assumed that this is the time at which it fell.

 

**Fusume’s account**

Before we entered the music room, Fusume looked through the keyhole and saw Rina’s dark brown eye staring back at her. When Yoshi looked right after, the eye was gone. Rina was therefore still alive right until we entered the music room.

 

**Out of tune piano**

According to Reijiro, somebody untuned the music room’s grand piano on the day of the murder. Moreover, the piano strings smell “sickly sweet”. He therefore believes that the piano was tampered with.

 

**Footprints in coffee puddle**

Rina’s coffee cup was found spilled next to her body. There are two clear footprints in the puddle which face away from the room’s supply closet. The footprints are abnormally small and therefore point to someone with small feet.

 

**Reijiro’s account**

Reijiro was assaulted while investigating the area outside the yellow building. Until the moment of his aggression he is convinced that there was no one around him. He claims that if anyone was there, he would have heard/seen them.

 

**“Bloody” stain on the window seal**

There is a large red stain on the window seal of the music room. It looks like blood however it has a strong chemical smell. The substance which left the stain is still unknown

 

**Allocation of weapons**

 

Hayato = Gun

Fusume = Kunai

Rina = Letter opener

Reijiro = Baseball bat

Shinto = Bust of Monokuma

Jessie = Knife

Kôzuke = Rope

Hikari = Taser

Kenji = Machete

Yoko = Rapier

Yoshi= Hammer

Oriana= Poison vial

Tadao = Dumbbell

Raiko = Golf club

 

**Sentenced window**

The window in the arts and craft room has been nailed shut, it is therefore impossible to open it.

 

**Talent Videos**

On the morning before the crime, Reijiro, Kenji, Hikari and Hayato were all given tablets that included a “hopeful” video displaying everybody’s talents at work. The reason for that video and for those four alone receiving it are unknown.

 

**Bloody handprint**

There is a bloody handprint on the far wall of the music room. It doesn’t have the same chemical scent of the window seal stain, it can therefore be assumed that the two are different substances.

 

**Grass irrigation**

The resort’s whole grassy area undergoes irrigation between 1 and 3 PM. It is strictly forbidden by Monokuma to step on the grass during that time period.

 

**80th Class File**

This file lists information on every student in the class. The last page claims that the renowned “caped kidnapper” Caspian is actually one of the students. There is some information on Caspian’s appearance but it is not consistent enough to identify him.

 

**Yoko’s account**

Yoko and Kenji were at the pool together all morning. She claims that the observatory room was open right until the body discovery announcement.

 

**Pairing motive**

The students were paired up by Monokuma, whoever’s partner is killed will be punished, furthermore, if a student gets away with murder, their partner will graduate with them. The pairs go as follow :

Hayato - Fusume

Kôzuke - Hikari

Tadao - Raiko

Reijiro - Rina

Yoshi - Oriana

Kenji - Yoko

Shinto - Jessie

 

 

**Missing ledge**

The ledge between the archives’ window and the music room’s window has crumbled off. It seems to have been accidental rather than accomplished by a student.

 

**Burnt piece of wood**

This brown piece of wood was found next to the garbage room’s incinerator. It appears that it was burnt. it’s origin is unknown. Next to it were sweet smelling crumbs of an equally unknown origin.

 

**Threatening letter**

This letter was found next to the incinerator. Only the last sentence can be read : If you want her to remain safe, you know what to do upupu, the deadline is two days from now, happy hunting”. Monokuma claims that he is not the one who wrote it.

 

**Newspaper article**

A newspaper article describing the murder of a mob boss’ secretary. The main suspect in the murder was Caspian. It should be noted that this murder is very similar to Rina’s in its execution.

 

**Monokuma’s account**

The gun, the machete, the taser and the baseball bat were all useless and could not actually be used as weapons. This was done to “spice things up” according to Monokuma.

 

**Rina’s letter opener**

Rina’s letter opener was found in her bedside table drawer. We do not know if somebody brought it back here or if she left it there herself. There are nail polish stains on the handle which, according to Reijiro, is strange.

 

**Luminol Powder**

This powder could be used to determine which weapon had blood on it. It is currently in Raiko’s possession, she will not let us use it. Her weapon reacted negatively, it implies that she's innocent.

 

 

**Rina’s call**

Rina called us through Reijiro’s walkie talkie right before her death. She was panicked and claimed to have been alone in the music room with a body. We do not know whose body it was as her body was the only one there when we entered the music room.

 

**State of Oriana’s body**

We found Oriana’s body in the elevator leading to the trial grounds. She was tied up, had no visible injuries and didn’t seem to have any traces of blood on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that, the actual start of the trial is about halfway finished, I should probably get it done sometime next week so keep posted :)  
> Thanks again for reading and see you in the next one!


	24. Chapter 2 : A Gentle Melody for a Lost Soul : Class Trial part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the second trial begins…

_ The first thing I noticed upon entering the trial grounds was… how different it looked.  _

 

{The trial room consists of sixteen podiums set up in a circle, this time the walls display neon signs reminiscent of the streets of broadway. The floor is covered by a circular red carpet}

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Oh, that’s right! I’ve been redecorating! Looks good right?

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} I mean… it looks better than last time.

 

  
Kôzuke: {Worried} Don’t say nice things to him! He doesn’t deserve it.

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} Well, not gonna lie, I’m loving it. I feel like a celebrity!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Hold on, Monokuma,  is this a dig at Rina?

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} I uh… have no idea what you’re talking about.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} So you’re saying it’s a total coincidence that this is quite clearly “Ultimate Actress” themed.

 

Monokuma: I um… 

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} C’mon, I pulled the red carpet out for y’all! Don’t break my balls about it.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} The bear… has balls?

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} We’ve already had this conversation before Yoshi man… please be quiet!

 

Yoshi: {Sad} Aw… my bad. 

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Do we really give a shit about the deco of this place seriously?

 

Yoko: {Starry eyed} Look at all the stars… look at them Shinto! Look!

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Yeah, I’ve seen them.

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt collar} Ugh… can we just get started?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I have to agree. We should not waste time here.

 

Hikari: No objections from me.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Hehehehe, can’t wait!

 

Hayato: Let’s get started then.

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} Okidokers, why don’t y’all get to your podiums, I’m sure you remember where you were positioned last time! 

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Time to get this party started!

 

_ Yes… it’s time… to fight for our lives, once again! _

 

…

 

{Everyone is standing in front of their podium but Monokuma who sits on a tall golden lifeguard chair. In front of Kyia’s, Fukami’s and Rina’s podiums are black and white portraits}

 

_ Kyia’s portrait was already quite shocking last time but these ones… I’m pretty sure that Fukami’s X is made of two dollar bills while Rina’s is made of two oscar trophies. _

 

_ Monokuma just openly mocks the dead doesn’t he? _

 

_ Pathetic…  _

 

Monokuma: Now, before anything else, let me give you a little refresher on the rules of this trial.

 

Monokuma: When you’ve reached a decision, you will vote on “whodunnit” thanks to the tablets in front of you.

 

Monokuma: The outcome of the trial depends on your votes: If you get it correct, then the blackened alone is executed for disrupting order.

 

Monokuma: However, if you get it wrong… Then the real culprit will leave the resort unharmed, and all the remaining residents will be executed instead.

 

Monokuma: I hope that was clear! Now let’s get this second despair-filled trial finally started!

 

… 

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Uh… is it me or did you already make that exact speech last time around?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Yeah, well I like making myself clear… I know what you teens are like.

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Never paying any attention to the adults! Always on your Iphones and your Ipods and your Ipads and your I… whatever! 

 

Monokuma: {Happy} So I repeat myself! Like this you can’t just tell me “oh but please mister Monokuma, I didn’t understand”!

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} … 

 

Kenji: {Snickers} You done with the rant grandpa?

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Yup sorry. Over to you guys.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Alright, enough with the futilities and the time wasting. We should get straight into the thick of it. 

 

Yoshi: {Poses} The Yosh’ agrees wholeheartedly!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Wait but where oughta we be startin’ though?

 

Shinto: I mean, he makes a fair point… last time the starting point was pretty obvious.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Yeah, you guys were all convinced that those three were the only potential suspects! 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} That was all on you Raiko… you convinced everyone else that one of us had done it… even though you knew we were innocent.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Oops… 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Who cares, that’s all in the past anyways. 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} … 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Well, even though we were wrong with our initial accusations last time… it was nice to have a starting point.

 

Kôzuke: {Rolls toy car on helmet} I’m with you Kenji man… I have no idea where to begin with this one… no one’s out right suspicious.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} I mean… Raiko’s pretty suspicious but I guess that’s just natural for her. 

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Accuse me if it makes you feel happy! Why don’t you just vote for me already!    
  


 

Reijiro: {Glare} Enough. If we take things from the beginning and think logically, a suspec t is bound to emerge.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Hm… I hope that you’re right. 

 

_ Yeah… it’s useless to point fingers at the moment, we have no real suspects…  _

 

_ …  _

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} … 

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Hm, Reijiro… are you okay?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Yes… I am just thinking about what happens to me after the trial is done. 

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} What be happenin’ to you?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Well, my partner is dead, therefore I should get punished according to Monokuma’s rule. 

 

Jessie: {Shocked} Oh my… 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I was wondering when that would come up… 

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Guys, guys, the punishment won’t happen until after the trial, concentrate on the case!

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} But… but… 

 

Monokuma: {Turns to show white side} I already told you, the punishment won’t be an execution so don’t worry about good old Reijiro he'll survive… unless he is the killer of course!

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} What… could it be?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} You’ll have to make it through the trial to find out.

 

_ So Reijiro’s going to get punished no matter what… that hardly seems fair…  _ __   
  


_ I hate to say it but the bear is right… we need to concentrate on the trial right now, we’ll see what we can do for Reijiro later. _

 

_ …  _

 

Hikari: {Looks through camera lense} Either way, tell me Reijiro, what is the starting point you’re talking about then? What do you want us to begin with?

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glass} My thinking is that the problem with this murder is that it seems impossible.

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} Impossible? 

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Why yes… it is a locked room mystery after all.

 

Fusume: {Confident} The only way out was the door… and we know for sure that it was locked from the inside… 

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} That is, until we came bargin’ in… 

 

Shinto: {Confused} But then… how did the killer get out of there?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} This is the question that I am asking… before trying to figure out who did it… we need to understand how it was done.

 

Fusume: {Meditating} And to do so, we need to find out how the killer escape the locked room.

 

Jessie: {Determined}Ок схватам! Let’s put our minds together then, we need to talk escape routes!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Ok, who wants to start?

 

_ … _

 

_ It’s happening again… people are going to argue without break, still I definitely need to make sure that we’re all on the same page!  _

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

  
  


{Truth Bullets : 80th Class File, Monokuma’s Account, “Bloody” stain on the window seal, Ledge missing, Fusume’s account}

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} So that music room… it was really locked wasn’t it?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yes, I am absolutely sure of it… 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} The door was  **locked from the inside** , that’s why we had to break in!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Well, if the door wasn’t an option, maybe the killer got out through the window?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} The music room is very high up…  surely falling out of that window  would have killed the blackened… 

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} It seem foolish to assume the blackened would have taken such a risk… 

 

Hikari: {Distressed} I… don’t wanna hear about anyone else falling from a window… 

 

Shinto: {Leans on cane} The thing is there were **two other rooms on the same floor!**

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Surely the killer could have gone out through the music room window and entered one of the other rooms through there!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I mean… I was in the arts room at the time… and I didn’t see anyone… 

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} That means that  **the killer escaped through the archives!**

 

Yoko: {Blank expression} Is it… really that simple?

 

…

 

_ Reijiro’s right… it’s crucial to find out how the killer escaped. I just need to think back to what I already know… something feels wrong in what that person just said. _

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

  
  


**SOLUTION : Ledge missing → The killer escaped through the archives!**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} THAT’S WRONG

  
  


{BREAK}

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} It is???

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Yeah, sorry Kôzuke but there was no way for the killer to escape through the archives.

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} W-What? how do you know that for sure man?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Simple… the ledge between the archives and the music room is missing.

 

Jessie: {Scared} It’s missing?  _ Comment c’est possible? _

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} Wait a moment, are you saying that the killer made that ledge disappear?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} N-no… that’s definitely not what I’m saying…

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Judging from the state of that ledge… I think it just crumbled off naturally, the killer had nothing to do with that.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Hm… I see. 

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} Monokuma, d’you know about this?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} … 

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Fine! There are some bits and pieces of the resort that might be falling to pieces… So what?! One bear can’t do all that renovation by himself!

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph, I believe that this is confirmation that the ledge did crumble off by itself.

 

Hayato: {Determined} And without that ledge it’s impossible to reach the archive window from the music room window.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Huh… guess I was wrong then. 

 

Kenji: {Snickers} It’s okay bro, don’t let it keep you awake at night!

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Actually… you did tell us something that could be quite important… 

 

Jessie: {Scared}  _ Was? _

 

Kenji: He did?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I did?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Why yes… 

 

Raiko: {Heart with hands} Let me explain it to all of you!

 

_ What trick does she have in mind now? I should probably listen cautiously…  _

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

  
  


{Truth Bullets : Sentenced window, Monokuma File #2, Newspaper Article, Footprints in coffee puddle, Luminol powder}

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Thanks to Hayato, we know for sure that the killer couldn’t have gone out through the archives…

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} Yeah, I believe that’s probably a fact…  **no doubt about it**

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} But that leaves another window for the killer to escape from.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Are you talking about the arts and craft room?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Yup, using Kôzuke’s logic we can also assume that  **the killer used that window to escape the crime scene**

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hey… wait a second, I was in the arts and craft room at the time of the crime.

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} And I know for a fact that  **no one came through that window**

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I guess that’s your theory out the window Raiko… 

 

Yoshi: {Poses} HAHAHAH! OUT THE WINDOW!

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} That wasn’t on purpose… shut up clown.

 

Raiko: Well, the only thing negating my theory is the fact that Kôzuke says so… 

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} But can anybody prove that he wasn’t the one who used the window?

 

Kôzuke: {Hides head in helmet} Wait what? You’re accusing me?  I’m totally innocent man!

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} I’m just stating the possibility… it’s logical to assume the killer could have used that window.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} And that would therefore make you, Kôzuke, very suspicious! 

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} Ggh… I’m not the killer seriously… please believe me. 

 

…

 

_ Could the killer really have escaped using the arts and craft window…? If so then Kôzuke definitely just incriminated himself! I need to think of how plausible Raiko’s claims are first.    _

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

**SOLUTION : Sentenced window → the killer used that window to escape the crime scene**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} THAT’S WRONG

  
  


{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Determined} Raiko! What you’re saying isn’t possible! 

 

Raiko: {Hides under umbrella} It’s not?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I’m afraid not… the window in the arts and craft room could not have been used… simply because it was impossible to open!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} The hell does that mean? 

 

Hayato: That window was sealed shut by a nail… in other words it was sentenced! 

 

Fusume: {Meditating} Hm, if the window was sentenced then it would have been impossible for anybody to go through it.

 

Hayato: {Determined} And therefore there is no way that the killer used that as an escape route.

 

…

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Okay then, guess I was wrong.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Phew… I seriously thought you guys were gonna start accusing me.

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance} I’m 100% innocent man!

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} If ya be sayin’ so… 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I believe this matter is closed then.

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Hm, but if the killer didn’t go out in one of the neighbouring rooms nor through the door… then how the hell did they escape?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} That’s the question…

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I honestly can’t think of how the killer could have done it.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical}  _ ejja naħsbu hekk…  _ the door was locked from the inside and there was no way to use the window… then how?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} I… I can’t think of anything either!

 

_ The door was definitely locked from the inside we know that for sure… and we know that neither neighbouring rooms were reachable from outside the building…   _

 

Kenji: I’ve got an idea

 

Jessie: {Shocked} Kenji-kun?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} What if they did like in the movies and used like a rope or something to slowly carry themselves down to the ground!  

 

Yoko: {Pulling on choker} Hm… I guess that could have worked. 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Hm, however do you have any form of proof for that theory?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Well no but I’m just saying it’s a possibility.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} No it’s not.

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} Wait what?

 

Reijiro: {Glare} If the culprit had done what you say they did, then the rope would still be attached to the window would it not?

 

Kenji: {Sweating} Well uh…

 

Reijiro: It would have been impossible to get rid of that rope after using it… However, there was no such rope when we investigated the crime scene was there?

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Fine I give up… way to shit on my ideas. I was just trying to be helpful you know.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} You did your best… that is all that matters.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} He’s provoking me! He’s fucking doing it on purpose the prick!

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Guys seriously! Now’s not the time.

 

Jessie: {Sad} The thing is… I think we’re kinda stuck here.

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} What do you mean Jessie? 

 

Jessie: {Sceptical}  _ Walang sala,  _ but I feel like we’ve reached a dead end. 

 

Jessie: {Searches through backpack} We honestly have no idea how the killer got out… I think that much is clear.

 

_ …  _

 

Fusume: {Confident} I hate to admit it but… Jessie has got a point. We have proposed multiple theories and none of them seem to work in the end.

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} I tried my best okay!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} It’s not anybody’s fault, we simply do not have enough information to figure that much out just yet.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Ya think so?

 

Fusume: Yes… I believe we should try to move on and come back to this later once we have a better knowledge on what happened today.

 

Shinto: {Leans on cane} Huh, I guess that it makes sense.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I am not one to give up but we are simply going to turn in circle if we focus too much on the escape route for the moment.

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} But didn’t you say that we had to focus on how the crime worked before anything else? 

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} I did say that… however, the fact is that someone did kill her… and they had to escape some way. 

 

Reijiro: {Glare} We will eventually figure out how but for the moment we should focus on something else.

 

Fusume: Our time in this trial room is probably finite. Therefore wasting time is not the best idea.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} When you put it that away I guess it makes sense.. 

 

Hikari: {Scribbles in notepad} Fair enough… is everybody okay with moving on to something else then?

 

_ Nobody said anything but I guess the silence means that no one has a problem with that. _

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Fine, we can come back to this later then but… where do we go next? 

 

Fusume: {Confident} Well, the next logical step would be to talk about-

 

Yoshi: {Poses} No need for all them things!

 

Fusume: {Shocked} What?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} The Yosh’ oughta have it all figured out!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Yoshi-kun… what are you saying? 

 

Yoshi: I be knowin’ exactly who the killer be!

 

_ What??? _

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Yoshi… you say that you know who killed Rina? 

 

Yoshi: {Proud} Yup! the Yosh’ know it all!

 

Kôzuke: {Shocked} Could it be? Does Yoshi really know it so early?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Somehow, I don’t think he does!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Hey! Don’t be underestimatin’ my skill!

 

_ Oh boy… I feel like I’m going to regret asking this but…  _

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Well then, tell us Yoshi, who do you think is the killer?

 

Yoshi: {Poses} It be obvious to me… the blackened be…

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} Caspian!

 

_ Wait… what? _

 

Yoshi: {Proud} The caped kidnapper oughta done it! The Yosh be certain of that! 

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} You think that… Caspian did it? 

 

Raiko: {Giggles} I knew it’d come to this hehehe! I told you that Caspian was one of us didn’t it?

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} I didn’t want to believe it… back then… 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Caspian…?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Kyehehe… this is getting interesting.

 

Kenji: We don’t even know for sure that this bastard is one of us.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Didn’t we agree that it was very probable that he was though?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Still, probable and certain ain’t the same… 

 

Hikari: {Sad} But Yoshi… why do you think that Caspian is the killer?

 

Yoshi: {Proud} It be simple ya see… the Yosh’ took a good look at that news paper article that Evil Genius be showin’ us!

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Evil genius? I think that’s me hehe!

 

{Flashback} 

 

{Close up on the article, the headline reads: “The Caped Kidnapper wanted for murder!”, a picture of a dark silhouette is shown on a wanted poster}

 

_ Wanted for murder? What the hell? I thought this guy only kidnapped people…  _

 

{The article reads : “If you doubted whether the Caped Kidnapper was a criminal or not, this should be proof enough, Caspian’s mission to kidnap Tetsuji Kuzuryu ended with the death of his personal secretary Kanna Muratagi”}

 

_ What is this…? _

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Yoshi: {Angry} Da guy’s a murderer! If anybody here oughta be killin’, it be him!

 

… 

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Yoshi… that’s a fair point but… do you know who Caspian actually is?

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} As in… which of us he be? No, the Yosh’ ain’t aware of that information.

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression} … 

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} … 

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} … 

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Hm… why oughta y’all be quiet like that?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Should I be the one to break it to him?

 

Yoshi: Break what?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Everybody’s thinking that your contribution was useless Yoshi.

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Awawawa! But… but… 

 

Jessie: {Thumbs up} Hey, it wasn’t useless… it’s just… a bit underwhelming.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Yeah… underwhelming, that’s the word.

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} You guys don’t understand… 

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} What was that?

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Nothin’! It appears the Yosh’ be mistaken!

 

Fusume: {Confident} Well, you’re not necessarily mistaken Yoshi… It’s actually quite possible that Caspian’s the killer.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} It is? 

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Yeah, I have to agree with Yoshi.

 

_ Never thought I’d ever say that…  _

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} One of us here is a known criminal and potentially a murderer… 

 

Hayato: It seems logical to me to assume that this person is the killer in this case!

 

Hayato: {Determined} This is why I think we should try to determine who Caspian is!

 

Yoko: {Close-up}  **YOU’RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!**

 

{Split screen between Hayato and Yoko} 

 

Yoko: {Accusatory} If nobody’s gonna say it then I will. This whole Caspian story doesn’t hold up one second! 

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} It doesn’t?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Nope, let me show you what I mean!

 

_ Alright, I guess I better hear what she’s going to say… I’m pretty convinced that Caspian is a person of interest in this case though… she’s going to have to make a great argument to convince me otherwise! _

 

===

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS**

 

{Truth Blades: Rina’s phone call, Weapon allocation, 80th Class File, Burnt piece of wood, Talent videos}

 

Yoko: 

 

So I think it’s pretty obvious but I’ll say it for you all…

 

This Caspian story sounds like baloney to me.

 

I feel like that sort of stuff is just urban legend

 

Mystery criminal… 

 

My ass!

  
  


ADVANCE

 

Hayato: I’m pretty sure that Caspian is more than just an urban legend… 

 

Yoko: 

 

Okay fine, maybe he exists. 

 

Still,  **there’s no proof that he’s actually here with us,**

 

Nobody here strikes me as super criminal material! 

 

That’s why  **we should stop talking about him…**

 

and concentrate on actually suspicious people.

 

Wouldn’t you agree?

  
  


…

 

_ Yoko wants proof that Caspian is related to us and to this case… I think I’ve got just the thing she wants! _

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

  
**SOLUTION : 80th Class File → there’s no proof that he’s actually here with us**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} THERE'S A HOLE IN YOUR ARGUMENT

 

{BREAK}

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} You gotta stop screaming like that Hayato. We can hear you perfectly fine

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Argh… sorry, it’s become a habit.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Either way, I actually do have proof that Caspian is one of us.

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} Aw… you do?

 

_ Sorry Fusume… I know you wanted to keep this hidden but I have to. _

 

Hayato: {Determined} This file… we found it in the archives… it talks about each and every one of us.

 

Kenji: {Excited} It does? What does it say about me?

 

Raiko: Shut up. Let him continue.

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Well, the very last page… why don’t you look at it for yourself.

 

…

 

Jessie: {Scared} Huh? “The caped kidnapper to replace a student of class 80"?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} And you’re saying that we’re this 80th class?

 

Fusume: {Confident} The file does seem to indicate that.

 

Hayato: Fusume… I’m sorry.

 

Fusume: {Softly} Don’t worry about it… it had to come out eventually.

 

Yoko: {Runs hand through hair} Wait a moment please! What if this file was a fake huh?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I guess that it is a possibility but-

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Nope nope nope. This file is 100% accurate, all the info is legit and Caspian is definitely one of the thirteen surviving residents.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} So it’s not Kyia, Fukami nor Rina then… 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} And why should we trust the bear that this is all true?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} Perhaps because you have no other choice than trusting me upupu.

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} Ggh… fucking… 

 

Fusume: {Confident} We shouldn’t just argue on the veracity of this file… Monokuma has been pretty truthful when it comes to that kind of stuff so you know… I propose we just accept the fact that Caspian is here with us.

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} Ok, maybe so… but even if he’s here, how do we know that he’s related to the crime?

 

_ That’s… actually quite an important question, his involvement in Rina’s murder is still really vague in my mind. _

 

Yoshi: {Angry} Caspian’s a criminal! Ain’t it obvious that he be the prime suspect?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} It would be naive to accuse him just because of his past… let’s all be rational and logical about this.

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

  
  


{Truth Bullets : Newspaper article, Bloody handprint, Burnt piece of wood, Missing ledge, Rina’s call }

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} Yoshi does have a point… 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} One of us is already an alleged murderer.

 

Fusume: That person has got to be suspicious.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} However,  **that’s not enough for us to accuse him just yet.**

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} I guess that we need some type of proof that connects Caspian and this murder then!

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} Maybe…  there was something at the crime scene that incriminate Caspian!

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Or perhaps  there be a discernin’ feature to help us recognisin’ the guy!

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} Huh, what about  the modus operandi of the murderer

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Maybe that can be useful to us

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} I feel like all that would be too easy… 

 

Yoko: {Accusatory} We’re dealing with someone  **who’s never been caught by the police** after all!

 

Hikari: {Hurt} This is all too complicated… maybe we should just forget about this Caspian guy and just move on.

 

…

 

_ Sorry Hikari but… we definitely can’t move on just yet. I just need to find a way to link Caspian and Rina’s death… there’s gotta be something surely! _

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

  
  


**SOLUTION : Newspaper article →** **the modus operandi of the murderer**

  
  


===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Shinto} YEAH YOU’RE RIGHT!

 

Hayato: {Determined} Shinto’s right. If we compare the blackened’s MO with Caspian’s… we’ll quickly see similarities.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Em Oh…? What does that mean man?

 

Jessie: {Happy}  _ Modus Operandi _ , it’s latin… it means like his way of working. 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I mean, I see where you’re going bro but… do we know anything about Caspian’s way of doing stuff?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Yes we do, thanks to that newspaper article!

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} The article?

 

{Side by side comparison of Kanna Muratagi and Rina’s body}

 

Hayato: Check out the victim in that case the newspaper talks about.

 

Jessie:  _ Aue taku atua,  _ the body looks really similar to Rina-chan’s!

 

Raiko: They are both laid out against a wall in the same manner and both suffered the same injury.

 

Raiko: This is no coincidence… 

 

{Back to normal}

 

Hayato: {Determined} You see! There are too many similarities between Rina’s murder and the one Caspian was accused of! The cases have to be linked.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph… however, why would the caped kidnapper purposefully recreate his previous crime?

 

Shinto: {Plays with cane} As I said… maybe it was subconscious!

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Or maybe it was a copycat crime… and somebody here tried to impersonate Caspian!

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} And that would mean that the killer is someone who knew enough about Caspian to frame him!

 

Hayato: Either way, this proves that the cases are connected!

 

…

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} That’s really cool and all but… we still don’t know who Caspian actually is so… does it really help?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Well uh… you know.

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} I mean it is helpful definitely… but we probably need more information before we can figure out who Caspian is.

 

Jessie: {Disappointed} Aw… have we reached another dead end?

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} It appears we have.

 

_ Dammit. They’re kinda right… we have no idea who Caspian could be… maybe it’s wiser to come back to it once I have a clearer picture in my mind. _

 

_ Still, I maintain that the cases are linked! Caspian is definitely important to the case.  _

 

Fusume: {Meditating} However frustrating it might be… I’m afraid we will have to change our line of thinking once again to something more concrete… 

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} First the escape route… now Caspian. We’re fucking wasting time with all these dead ends.

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} I would not say that we have wasted our time… we just need to come back to these leads later. 

 

Kenji: Tch… whatever.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Well then, what should we talk about next?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Why don’t we quit the abstract talk and focus on something concrete for once.

 

Fusume: {Confident} That’s probably a good idea.

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Then why don’t we discuss the murder weapon? After all, we still don’t know what it could have been do we?

 

_ Raiko? _

 

Fusume: I suppose that you’re right… let’s concentrate on finding the murder weapon next.

 

_ Alright, because of the motive, finding the murder weapon basically means finding the culprit… this is crucial, I need to think about what comes next carefully.  _

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

  
  


{Truth Bullets : Pairing motive, Allocation of Weapons, Rina’s letter opener, Monokuma File #2, State of Oriana’s body }

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} So we’re looking for the murder weapon yeah?

 

Hikari: {Sad} There was nothing that resembled  **a weapon next to the body…**

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} I mean, every single one of us has got a weapon now… 

 

Kôzuke: {Objection stance}  **Surely, the murder weapon’s one of them.**

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} And if we figure out the murder weapon… 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare}  **we’ll automatically know who the killer is.**

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Maybe it’s one of them but which one is it?

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression}  **There’s no actual way to narrow down suspects!**

 

Jessie: {Scared} Ahh… I don’t even know where to start looking!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Might as well be guessin’,  it be one chance out of thirteen!

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} You really have the worst ideas Yoshi you know that?

 

Yoshi: {Bows} Thank you, thank you.

 

Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} N-no… don’t thank me.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Ugh, forget it. 

 

…

 

_ Figuring out the murder weapon is crucial in this case… I still don’t quite know which weapon was used but somebody definitely just said something that didn’t make sense. I should point it out to everyone.  _

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

  
  


**SOLUTION : Allocation of Weapons → There’s no actual way to narrow down suspects!**

  
  


===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} THAT’S WRONG

  
  


{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Actually Yoko, there’s a pretty simple way to narrow down the suspicious weapons and their owners.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Huh, is that so…? 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Is it not obvious… not all weapons can be used to injure the victim in that specific way 

 

Hayato: As a reminder, here’s a list of all the weapons and their owner: 

“Hayato = Gun

Fusume = Kunai

Rina = Letter opener

Reijiro = Baseball bat

Shinto = Bust of Monokuma

Jessie = Knife

Kôzuke = Rope

Hikari = Taser 

Kenji = Machete

Yoko = Rapier

Yoshi= Hammer

Oriana= Poison vial

Tadao = Dumbbell

Raiko = Golf club”

 

Fusume: {Confident} Rina’s throat was slit… that is the cause of death.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} We are therefore looking for sharp weapons.

 

_ Yeah… only weapons that could be use to inflict such a would should be taken in consideration. _

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} If my notes are correct the following weapons are plausible: the kunai, the letter opener, the knife, the machete and the rapier. 

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Yes… I believe that is correct.

 

Raiko: And considering that only the owners of those weapons could have killed Rina… 

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} That means our pool of suspects has just reduced drastically.

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Yeah! We’re left with Fusume, Jessie, Kenji, Yoko and… Rina herself!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Ggh… 

 

Kenji: {Furious} Hey! I’m fucking innocent here! Don’t drag me in this shit seriously! 

 

Yoko: {Angry} I was with Kenji all day and I can tell you that both him and I are innocent!

 

Kenji: {Furious} That’s right, fuck you all!

 

Shinto: {Pissed off} Hey, wait a second! Jessie didn’t do anything either! I can vouch for her!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Huh… you defend her as well now… I see how it is.

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} I’m not just gonna let people think Jessie killed Rina when I know that she’s innocent. 

 

Yoko: Yeah… I’m sure that’s all it is.

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Well, I know for a fact that Fusume is innocent but-

 

Kenji: {Furious} IT’S JESSIE!

 

_ What? _

 

Kenji: {Pulling on shirt collar} It’s not Yoko nor me, so if it’s not Fusume it’s gotta be Jessie.

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Why me? What have I done to you Kenji-kun?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} It ain’t about that, you’re just hella suspicious!

 

Shinto: {Pissed off} How is she suspicious? I just told you I was with her all morning.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Typical… 

 

Shinto: {Boiling} What d’you say to me?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Well how do we fucking know that the two of you didn’t do this to Rina together!

 

Shinto: {Boiling} I’d never kill anyone! Yoko tell him!

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} I… 

 

Shinto: Are you kidding me right now!?

 

Yoshi: {Angry} And what if it be Fusume and Hayato?!

 

Fusume: {Shocked} What?

 

Yoshi: {Flips hair} Peeps backin’ up other peeps’ alibis don’t mean nothin’! Y’all could be lyin’ to protect your partner!

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} I mean… that’s partially true but maybe we should think about it calmly-

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out kunai} How dare you Yoshi…? 

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} I’m just speakin’ the truth.

 

Kenji: {Furious} That’s what I was saying! That’s why pretty boy and Jessie are the suspicious ones here!

 

Jessie: {Pouting} And why are you two any less suspicious than us huh?

 

Shinto: {Boiling} That’s right… {looks to the floor} but… Yoko…

 

Kenji: {Snickers} What’s wrong pretty boy? Can’t take shifting on the blame on your girlfriend=

 

Shinto: {Pissed off} Call me pretty boy one more time and I swear you’ll regret it.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Kill me like you killed Rina? 

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Guys calm down! We shouldn’t argue like that!

 

_ This is getting out of hands quickly…  _

 

Hayato: Fusume, help me here.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} …

 

Hayato: Fusume?

 

Fusume: {Dark look, pulls out kunai} I can’t believe you have the balls to accuse me like this.

 

_ Oh no…  _

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Uh… you be scarin’ me… quit lookin’ at me like that.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} …

 

_ … _

 

_ What the heck is going on? Everybody’s arguing on top of each other again… I need to calm them down… somehow. _

 

Kenji: {Furious} SHINTO AND JESSIE DID IT!

 

Jessie: {Pouting}  _ Por favor!  _ We’re innocent.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I have nothing to do with this case dammit!

  
  


===

 

**MASS PANIC DEBATE BEGINS**

  
  


{Truth Bullets : Fusume’s account, Yoko’s account, Reijiro’s account, Monokuma’s account}

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Considering we all have alibis… Jessie is the biggest suspect!

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Shinto-kun can back up my alibi!

  
  
  
  


Kenji: {Pulls on shirt collar} And because Shinto’s lying to protect her…  **he likely helped her kill Rina!**

 

Jessie: I never even went close to that music room!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Yoshi… how do you have audacity to say I did this?

  
  
  
  


Shinto: {Pissed off} What the hell are you on about, Jessie and I also have an alibi!

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Then where were you all morning huh?

 

Fusume:  **We were at the floor above you!** You saw Hayato and I with your own eyes!

  
  
  
  


Kenji: Well you could be lying to protect each other couldn’t you?

 

Jessie: {Pouting} In the observatory!  **I’m innocent,** **_lo giuro!_ **

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Hey! allz I be sayin’ is that we oughta make sure peeps have proper alibis!

  
  
  
  


Shinto: {Boiling} So could you! How do I know you actually were with Yoko this morning?  **I bet your machete’s the murder weapon**

 

Yoko: {Angry} He brought you to the observatory? But that’s our… 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} And tell me, how is my alibi not proper?

  
  
  
  


Reijiro: {Smug} I believe I have something to say on the matter-

 

Yoko: That’s it, you’re definitely guilty you bitch!

 

Yoshi: {Juggles with one hand, thoughtful expression} Well, Hayato could be lyin’…

  
  
  
  


Kenji: {Furious} Shut up you. C’mon Shinto say it… you’re starting to suspect Yoko aren't you ?

 

Hikari: {Sad} Girls, there’s no point in arguing like that.

 

Yoshi: {Bitter} That way,  **both of you graduate…**

  
  
  
  


Shinto: {Looks to the floor} I… I…  

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Who you calling a bitch!?  you’re just as suspicious as I am!

 

Fusume: {Hurt} But… but… we’d never… I’d never… 

 

…

 

_ Oh boy… they’re all talking over each other and making it hard to understand who says what. Either way, I think I can prove one person innocent, I think that might already calm them down.  _

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

  
  


**SOLUTION : Monokuma’s account → I bet your machete’s the murder weapon**

  
  


===

 

Hayato: {Close up on face} THAT’S WRONG

  
  


{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Determined} One thing’s for sure… and that’s that Kenji’s machete can’t be the murder weapon.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} It can’t?  Why… why the heck not?

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Alright! I told your sorry ass that I was innocent!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I had a conversation with Monokuma during my investigation… turns out that some of our weapons were unusable.

 

Jessie: {Shocked}  _ O quê!?? _

 

Fusume: {Dark look} What do you mean unusable.

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} I’ll answer that. Four of you have been randomly selected to be given dummy weapons.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Dummy weapons… so you mean that-

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} That’s right! You could hardly cut through an apple with that piece of junk!

 

Kenji: {Furious} You gave me… a false weapon! Why me?

 

Monokuma: {Red eye glowing} As I said, the selection was random, 

  
  


Monokuma: I wanted to spice up the game and look at that, thanks to me you’re no longer considered a suspect!

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} I’m not? 

 

Hayato: The sole basis of the accusation against you was that your weapon could have killed Rina! 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} However, now that this hypothesis is off the table…

 

Kenji: {Scratches head with playful smile} I’m off the hook! Alright!

 

Monokuma: You are welcome… now I’ll let you guys discuss among yourself again upupu…

 

Kôzuke: {Rolls toy car on helmet} So… that means Kenji’s no longer considered a suspect right? 

 

Shinto: {Looks to the floor} But… but… 

 

Kenji: {Snickers} Haha suck it!

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} Kenji… stop being so aggressive, seriously.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Me, aggressive? Don’t know what you’re talking about!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Wait, so which weapons are useless apart from Kenji’s?

 

_ Monokuma said the unusable weapons were the machete, the taser, the baseball bat and the gun so that means… _

 

Hayato: I believe it was myself, Kenji, Hikari and Reijiro.

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Me?

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} That means all the times you said you’d tase me that was bullshit?

 

Hikari: {Cold stare} I was joking, you idiot.

 

Kôzuke: Didn’t sound like a joke to me… 

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I was one of the chosen ones huh…? how interesting.

 

Hayato: Anyway, now that we know that Kenji’s machete couldn’t be the murder weapon, it’s clear that we have no more reason to suspect him.

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} And that means that it’s Jessie who killed Rina. Point. Proven.

 

Shinto: {Boiling} How does that prove anything!?

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Yeah! Yoko-chan could just as well be the killer!

 

Jessie: Shinto-kun! Tell them I’m innocent!

 

Shinto: {Sad} But… it can’t be Yoko either.

 

Jessie: {Pouting} What are you doing? You know that I didn’t do it!

 

Shinto: But… 

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} Actually, I believe that I can prove somebody innocent here.

 

Yoshi: You can?

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Reijiro! Tell us, who is it?

 

Reijiro: {Points to Hayato} You. You also have it figured out right… think of each of their weapons… it gets obvious from there.

 

_ I need to do the work again I see… great. _

 

_ Think of their weapons… I know that Fusume’s innocent therefore out of the two who remain suspicious I can probably eliminate  _

 

{Jessie/Yoko}

 

=== 

…

 

…

 

…

  
  


Answer: Yoko 

 

===

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I don’t think that Yoko could have done it either.

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Hayato-kuuuuun! Why are you saying that!?

 

Hayato: Just think about Rina’s injury… her throat was slit right?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Yeah, that is what we concluded.

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Then it’s impossible for Yoko to have done that!

 

Yoko: Yeah! I told you so! {Awkwardly} Wait why?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} Yoko’s weapon is quite an obscure one… I hadn’t heard of a rapier before he gave it to her.

 

Hayato: {Determined} However, remember Monokuma’s description of it!

 

{Flashback} 

 

Monokuma: Moving on, Yoko Kurisu… you get this sumptuous Rapier from the 17th century… a collector’s item I’m sure!

 

Yoko: {Confused} The hell’s a rapier?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Y’know it’s the type of sword they use for fencing, only the tip is pointy the rest is dull…

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} Educate yourself!

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Oh my… Hayato you’re right! 

 

Hayato: The only sharp part of a rapier is the tip of it… that means that it would be impossible for Yoko to slit Rina’s throat with it.

 

Yoshi: {Poses} The Yosh’ be gettin’ it! To be slittin’ somebody's throat ya gotta use the long part of the blade.

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Correct, and because the long part of Yoko’s blade is dull.

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Then Yoko can’t be the culprit!

 

Hikari: You got vocal again quite quickly huh… 

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} And if Yoko’s innocent, that means that only Jessie and Fusume are left with potential weapons.

 

Fusume: {Confident} Well, I will continue to fight for my innocence… I know for a fact that I did not do it.

 

Jessie: {Pouting} But I didn’t do it either! I was with Shinto-kun in the observatory all morning!

 

Jessie: {Crying} Please, Hayato-kun, tell them that it wasn’t me! 

 

Hayato: {Thoughtful} Well… let me think about it.

 

_ I obviously can’t imagine Jessie killing anyone but I can’t rule her out just because of that. _

 

_ Do I have anything that proves Jessie’s alibi? _

 

_ Actually… I think I do. _

 

Hayato: {Determined} I’m pretty sure that Jessie’s alibi stands.

 

Yoko: {Shocked} It does?

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} That makes no fucking sense!

 

Hayato: Yes it does… please consider this piece of evidence.

 

_ I’ve got proof that Jessie was where she says she was… let me show it to everyone. _

 

**SELECT TRUTH BULLET:**

===

…

 

…

 

…

===

**SOLUTION: Yoko’s account**

===

  
  


Hayato: {Grinning} Think about it Yoko… you told me yourself that the panoramic ceiling of the observatory was open all morning didn’t you?

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} Yeah… I did say that, so what?

 

Hayato: Well, the panoramic ceiling closes automatically when somebody leaves the observatory!

 

Shinto: {Bends forward, finger pointing} Yeah! That’s right, I’m the one who told you that Hayato! 

 

Hayato: {Determined} The fact that you saw it open all morning means that Jessie and Shinto really were there until the body discovery announcement.

 

… 

 

Yoko: {Runs hand through hair} Damn… I guess you’re right.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Wait, Yoko, you’re saying you agree with him?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} There’s no other way around it, I’m sure that the ceiling was open until that announcement… so yeah, I guess Jessie’s innocent too. 

 

Jessie: {Crying} Oh my… Hayato-kun how could I ever thank you?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} No need to thank me… I’m just trying to do what’s right.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Hang on a second! If Jessie’s also innocent then there’s only one more person who’s weapon could have been used! 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Don’t even think about it!

 

Kôzuke: {Hides in helmet} Argh! S-sorry!

 

Yoshi: {Poses} The Yosh’ told you she finna be suspicious!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I’m not suspicious! 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Well… your kunai’s basically the only possible murder weapon.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} And with Monokuma’s weapon motive in action… that makes your pretty suspicious to me.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} You guys don’t understand… 

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} I am truly sorry but… they are right. You are a solid suspect at the moment.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Reijiro… even you?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Looks like everyone’s against you now Fusume!

 

_ No.  _

 

Hayato: {Determined} Not everyone! I know for a fact that Fusume is innocent.

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} But can you prove it though?

 

Hayato: {Startled, hands up} Wh-what?

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} I know what you’re about to say, how you were with her during the crime…

 

Raiko: {Grimace} But that doesn’t mean jackshit! If you want to make us believe that she’s innocent… you need evidence!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You want evidence…  I’ve got evidence.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Really? Go ahead, amuse me. 

 

Fusume: Yoshi’s testimony can prove my innocence.

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Yoshi? Really? Out of all people? 

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Awawawa! The pressure’s on me!

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Please, do tell us how his testimony will prove your innocence.

 

Fusume: {Meditating} I’ll ask Yoshi because if I ask Hayato, you will claim that he lies to protect me… 

 

Fusume: {Confident} It’s very simple. Yoshi, did the body discovery announcement play when we entered the music room?

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Hm… if the Yosh’ be rememberin’ well. Yes it did!

 

Fusume: {Content} Then that proves that I’m not the killer!

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} What? It does? I don’t understand.

 

_ Hm… I see where she is going with this.  _

 

Hayato: Remember the rule that concerns the body discovery announcement! It reads : “The “body discovery announcement” will play when 3 residents discover a body, this number DOES NOT include the blackened”

 

Fusume: {Confident} When we entered the music room and found Rina’s body, there were only three of us. Yoshi, Hayato and myself.

 

Fusume: Considering that nobody else claims to have seen the body before we have, we can assume that the three of us were the first three to see it.

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} What about Oriana-chan? Maybe she saw it beforehand?

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} She’s been unconscious all day, it is hard for me to imagine her seeing it.

 

Fusume: {Confident} All in all, because the announcement played when the three of us entered the music room… it means that us three cannot be the blackened!

 

… 

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} Meh… I guess that holds.

 

Kôzuke: Yeah, I can’t think of anything to disprove what she just said man… 

 

Yoshi: {Poses} Yay, the Yosh’ has been proved innocent!

 

_ She just saved both of our asses while also showing that she’s innocent. Well done Fusume. _

 

Fusume: {Confident} I assume that nobody else has any objection to my argument?

 

…

 

Fusume: {Content} Good, glad not to be a suspect anymore. 

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Wait a minute though… have we just proved everybody who had a potential weapon innocent?

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Yes… there are no suspects left? Where do we go from here?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Don’t tell me we’ve reached another fucking dead end… 

 

Fusume: {Dark look} No… this is important.

 

_ Fusume’s right… we’re this close to finding the murder weapon… I just need to think. _

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} You guys literally listed all the possible murder weapons and now we’ve ruled out all of them. So what now? 

 

_ Wait a second! _

 

Hayato: {Grinning} No… that’s not true! There’s one more weapon that we haven’t excluded just yet… that one’s gotta be the murder weapon! It’s the only one that makes sense.

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Well… go ahead, fucking tell us.

 

Hayato: {Determined} The weapon that was used to take Rina’s life… it was this person’s!

 

**CHOOSE YOUR SUSPECT**

===

…

 

…

 

…

===

**SOLUTION: RINA**

===

 

Hayato: {Grinning} It was the letter opener.

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} What are you saying?

 

Fusume: {Shocked} Hayato, you realise that the letter opener was-

 

Hayato: {Crossed arms} It was Rina’s weapon, I know.

 

Kôzuke: WHAAAT?

 

Yoko: {Awkwardly} But… that makes no sense!

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Are you saying that… Rina killed herself?

 

Hayato: No, that would not be logical considering the evidence we have… I still believe that somebody murdered her.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} Are you forgetting the motive though? We aren't allowed to kill with someone else’s weapons.

 

_ I think… it’s time to expose one of the big misconceptions we’ve had so far… I’ve been thinking about it and I think I have the answer to all this. _

 

Hayato: I think that actually… {Grinning} We could kill with someone else’s weapon!

 

Reijiro: {Step back, distraught} Are you out of your mind?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} How interesting… if you’re right it would definitely shift our perspective when it comes to this trial… 

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Explain yourself Hayato!

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Please remember the moment when Monokuma introduced this motive to us. 

 

{Flashback} 

 

Monokuma: {Sweating} Very well, ahem… {Red eye glowing} There’s a special rule concerning your weapons you see!

 

Reijiro: {Cleans glasses} And that rule is?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} Simple, you’re only allowed to use your weapon to kill.

 

Monokuma: {Menacing} If you commit a murder and the weapon in your hand isn’t the one I’ve assigned to you… you bet your ass you’ll be punished!

 

Rina: {Sips coffee} That was… an odd way to word that.

 

Oriana: Y-yeah…

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Hayato: Back then, Rina noted how odd Monokuma’s wording was. He didn’t say the weapon we’d use, he said the weapon in our hand. 

 

Hayato: {Grinning} But what if you killed someone and the weapon wasn’t actually in your hand?

 

Jessie: {Shocked} That’s… that’s…

 

Kôzuke: THAT’S INSANE MAN!

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} Do you really think that Monokuma would phrase his motive in such a way just to create a way around it?

 

Hayato: {Determined} Why don’t we ask him? Monokuma!

 

Monokuma: {Happy} Ding ding ding! Hayato’s 100% right, you hadn’t even noticed but I offered you a backdoor to the motive the moment I gave it to you! 

 

Monokuma: {Belly laugh} I’m so generous dammit!

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} Hayato… how the hell did you figure that out?

 

_ Yes! I knew I was right with this… now I need to push through and continue- _

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Okay real talk, even if you had a way around it… how the hell do you slit someone’s throat without actually holding the weapon? 

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Usin’ your foot maybe?

 

Kenji: {Furious} Listen freak show, I don’t like your fucking sarcasm!

 

Yoshi: {Flustered} Awawawa… it wasn’t sarcasm!

 

Fusume: {Uninterested} In all seriousness, Kenji asks an important question, it’s good that you found a way for the crime to have been committed with Rina’s weapon, but if you can’t prove that it was actually possible then it’s all for nothing! 

 

_ How was it possible to slit her throat without having the weapon in your hands… I’m not quite sure…  _

 

_ I should think hard, maybe there was something on the letter opener itself that could help me. _

 

_ Think Hayato! Think! _

 

===

 

**Hangman’s Gambit**

 

\-----

 

I N S A L L O P I H 

 

===

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

SOLUTION : N A I L  P O L I S H 

  
  


===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} I GOT IT!

 

Hayato: {Determined} There was nail polish on the handle of the letter opener!

 

Shinto: Is that so?

 

Hayato: {Crossed arms} Yup, there are pink stains on the handle which match the colour of her nail polish

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} Okay… and so what?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Reijiro and I found out that Rina did her nails on the morning of the crime! Therefore the fact that there is nail polish on the handle means-

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} That the weapon was in Rina’s hands.

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} N-no way! 

 

Jessie: {Sad} Why… why would it be in Rina-chan’s hands? 

 

Hayato: That is the question… but think about this, what if Rina was holding the weapon and the killer grabbed her hand and slit her throat like that… he wouldn’t actually be holding the weapon at any time during that action!

 

…

 

Yoko: It… it works! The weapon would not technically be in the killer’s hands.

 

Kôzuke: {Looks to side} It’s… totally crazy but I guess it makes sense.

 

Reijiro: {Glare} No, it does not.

 

Hayato: What?

 

Reijiro: {Smug} I already told you that it was strange for the nail polish to get on that handle… and your explanation does not account for that.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} I still don’t get what’s so weird about it… 

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} Mmph, do I have to spell it out for you? Very well.

 

_ I have a feeling I’m not going to enjoy this. _

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} The victim wore gloves. 

 

Hayato: She… did? Right, of course she did.

 

Reijiro: {Glare} The nail polish would therefore not have landed on the handle if she simply held it in her hands!

 

Hayato: {Gasping} AHHHHHH! You’re… you’re right.

 

_ I… hadn’t thought of that… how do I make sense of this? _

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} I suppose you have an explanation for this correct?

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Uh yeah… definitely! Why don’t we talk about this whole glove business all together?

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Your poker face requires some work Hayato…

 

Hayato: S-Sure thing… alright o-off we go, let’s talk about it

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} You don’t look too confident Hayato… 

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} I’m all good haha…

 

_ Stall for time, stall for time… I need to find an explanation to the glove situation! She had to hold it bare handed for the nail polish to get on there so… why did she take her gloves off… and why was she holding her weapon in the first place? _

 

**NONSTOP DEBATE BEGINS**

  
  


{Truth Bullets : Ripped up glove, Monokuma File #2, “Bloody” stain on window seal, Fusume’s account, Footstains in coffee puddle}

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} So… the problem is that Rina-chan wears gloves right?

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} Yes, it’s impossible for her to leave nail polish on the weapon  **while wearing her gloves!**

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Well, perhaps she just took off her gloves you know!

 

Fusume: {Dark look} But why would she do that?  **I’ve never seen her without her gloves.**

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Does this glove business really matter guys? 

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} I honestly feel like this is a colossal waste of time.

 

Reijiro: {Glare} It does matter, without an explanation for these stains…

 

Reijiro: We cannot prove that the letter opener is the murder weapon!

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Does anybody have any theories? 

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} My line of thinking is that  maybe the killer got it off her somehow man…

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Or maybe  she never took them off  and we’re just missing something.

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} I know! T he stain be made earlier on … they be unrelated to the murder!

 

…

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

  
  


**SOLUTION : Ripped up glove →** **Maybe the killer got it off her somehow**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close up with Kôzuke} YEAH, YOU’RE RIGHT!

  
  


{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I think I know why Rina’s gloves were off… Kôzuke’s right, the killer got the gloves off her.

 

Kôzuke: {Happy} I got it right? No way man!

 

Raiko: {Twirls hair} And you know that how?

 

Hayato: {Grinning} Simple… all you have to do is take a look at the glove in question.

 

{Picture of said glove on screen}

 

Jessie: Oh… it’s completely  _ repäisi ylös _ … ripped up that is.

 

Hayato: Yeah, there’s no doubt in my mind. The killer bit it off Rina in the struggle.

 

Reijiro: So there was a struggle huh?

 

{Back to normal}

 

Hayato: {Crossed arms} Yes… I believe that the killer and Rina fought before… the murder.

 

Fusume: {Confident} That would definitely explain quite a lot as far as the crime scene goes.

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} It’s true… a lot of stuff was spilled there wasn’t it?

 

Raiko: {Hits on cigarette} So Hayato… your theory on the nail polish business is?

 

Hayato: {Thinking hard} I think it went something like this.

 

{Image of Rina and a grey figure fighting} 

 

Hayato: The killer attacked Rina… but she fought back.

 

Hayato: They fought and at some point, she put her hand on the killer’s face who in turn bit her hand and the glove off it by extension.

 

Hayato: Rina’s right hand was now ungloved but her life was still in danger, therefore she instinctively took out her letter opener with her bare hand to defend herself.

 

{Screen turns red} 

 

Hayato: However, the killer overpowered her and slit her throat using the weapon in her own hand. 

 

{Back to normal}

 

Hayato: {Determined} That’s the way it happened! At least that's what the evidence leads me to think.

 

… 

 

Fusume: {Meditating} That seems reasonable… 

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} And it would explain the nail polish on the handle.

 

Raiko: {Giggles} Well done Hayato, it looks like you’ve convinced everyone.

 

_ I did? Finally… there always seem to be someone to disagree with me when I have theories like this. _

 

Kenji: {Hands on hips} Wait a second… if the murder weapon’s Rina’s… 

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} Doesn’t that mean that anybody could have done it? Not just those with sharp weapons… 

 

Hayato: That’s… that’s true.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} Hehehe… it means that anybody could be the killer!

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} All this stuff about figuring out people alibis was for nothing then.

 

Jessie: {Pouting} Oh no… are we back to our starting point? 

 

Fusume: {Hurt} Not necessarily… 

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} But we’re back to suspecting everyone… there is no clear suspect anymore.

 

Yoko: {Neutral expression} And because most of us were in our pairs this morning… it means that none of us have real alibis… 

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} How the fuck are we supposed to find out who the killer is in these circumstances?!

 

_ I… I don’t know… I don’t know what to do… If I’m right and the killer used Rina’s letter opener, then that mean the culprit could be any one of us… I don’t know where to go with this. I don’t have any clear suspects… I think I should just stall for time here. _

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Guys, guys… I propose we think it through and-

 

Hikari: {Close-up}  **YOU’RE FAKE NEWS!**

 

{Split screen between Hikari and Hayato}

 

Hayato: {Startled with hands up} H-Hikari? What are you doing?

 

Hikari: {Passionate stance} Before you go on with another complicated explanation, I’d like to propose my own theory on what happened!

 

Hayato: Your own theory?

 

Hikari: {Flips through notes} Yup, I think I’ve found a solution which answers all of our questions.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Mmph, let us hear it then.

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Wait a second, if that's all you have to say then why did you scream at me?

 

Hikari: {Smiles} Oh that? Just wanted to make sure you’d listen to me haha… 

 

_ Hikari thinks that she’s got it all figured out huh? I guess there’s no harm in listening to what she has to say. _

 

===

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN BEGINS**

 

{Truth Blades: Footstains in coffee puddle, Fallen Grandfather clock, Bloody handprint} 

 

Hikari: 

 

What if Rina killed herself?

 

It would make a lot of sense…

 

if you think about it!

 

It’d explain the locked room mystery. 

 

There would be no need to escape if there was no killer!

  
  


ADVANCE

 

Hayato: Wait… you think that she committed suicide? Where does that theory even come from?

 

Hikari:

 

It’d solve so many of our issues… 

 

**That’s probably why the letter opener was used!**

 

Because it was her own weapon!

 

Think about it Hayato! Suicide is the most logical way out of this!

 

And either way… 

 

**You can’t prove that I’m wrong!**

 

…

 

_ Did Rina actually kill herself? Hikari’s got a point when she says that it would definitely fix the locked room aspect but… I feel like something is still off. _

 

===

…

 

…

 

…

 

  
**SOLUTION : Fallen Grandfather Clock → You can’t prove that I’m wrong!**

 

===

 

Hayato: {Close-up} THERE'S A HOLE IN YOUR ARGUMENT

 

{BREAK}

  
  


Hayato: {Determined} Sorry Hikari but I actually have proof that Rina couldn’t have killed herself.

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} You do!?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Of course I do, remember the grandfather clock from the music room.

 

Reijiro: {Sly grin} Ah yes… the clock fell on top of her if I am not mistaken.

 

Hayato: {Crossed arms} Two things lead me to believe that suicide was impossible. Number one, I do not see how Rina could have made the clock fall over by herself. It’s exceptionally heavy and it’s even harder to make it fall on yourself.

 

Hayato: Secondly, the time on the clock reads 2:02… Fusume, remind me at what time did we find the body?

 

Fusume: {Confident} I did check my Resident ID when the announcement played, it was 2:08.

 

Hayato: {Determined} The clock broke when it fell on top of Rina at 2:02… Rina had no way to move after that time.

 

Fusume: {Dark look} However… we know that somebody was still in the room when we arrived in front of the door, judging by the noise we heard.

 

Hayato: {Grinning} But that person couldn’t have been Rina… she was already stuck under the grandfather clock… therefore Rina cannot have committed suicide!

 

… 

 

Hikari: {Sad} I guess you’re right… so much for my theory.

 

Hayato: {Crossed arms} Sorry, Hikari but the evidence suggests that somebody else was in the room.

 

Reijiro: {Smug} Furthermore… the letter opener could not have been brought back to the victim’s room if it was suicide.

 

Hayato: Yeah… there’s that also.

 

Hikari: {Straightens tie} Looks like it definitely wasn’t suicide then… 

 

Hikari: {Distressed} Which means that one of us really did murder her.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} But who the heck was it man! We have no leads!

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Do we really have nothing at all? No suspect whatsoever?

 

Shinto: {Spins hat on finger} I’m sure we’ve overlooked something… the killer must have left some sort of evidence or something-

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Hayato.

 

Hayato: Y-Yes?

 

Fusume: {Confident} There’s a problem with what you’ve just said… a huge problem.

 

_ A huge… problem? _

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Um, what did I say?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} Your explanation… about the grandfather clock and Rina’s positioning… it contradicts a piece of evidence.

 

Hayato: It does?

 

Fusume: {Confident} Yes… think about it. Something that we had already established just doesn’t make sense when you take into account what you’ve just said.

 

Fusume: {Shocked} This could… turn this trial on its head!   
  


 

_ My explanation regarding the clock contradicts a piece of evidence… what could it be?  _

 

**SELECT TRUTH BULLET:**

===

…

 

…

 

…

===

**SOLUTION: Fusume’s account**

===

  
  


Hayato: {Close-up} I’VE FIGURED IT OUT!

 

{BREAK}

 

Hayato: {Gasping} Oh my god!

 

Fusume: {Happy} You’ve figured it out haven’t you?

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} Figured what out?

 

Shinto: {Innocent smile} Yeah, Hayato tell us please!

 

Hayato: When we got to the crime scene… Fusume looked through the keyhole and saw… 

 

{Flashback} 

 

Fusume quickly crouched down and pressed her eye against the keyhole and when she did... 

 

Fusume: {Shocked} AHHHHH!

 

Hayato: Fusume? What did you see?

 

Fusume: {Hurt} There was somebody’s eye… looking right back at me.

 

Yoshi: {Scared} What? That… it finna mean that somebody’s inside! Let me see.

 

Yoshi got on his knees and also looked through the keyhole. 

 

Yoshi: Aw, the Yosh’ can’t see nothin’, it appears the key was put back in the hole.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} I definitely saw an eye… someone was in there.

 

Hayato: What colour was that eye?

 

Fusume: It was dark brown… it has to be Rina.

 

{Ends Flashback}

 

Fusume: {Dark look} I saw Rina looking back at me through the other side of the door.

 

Yoko: {Shocked} You saw Rina?

 

Kôzuke: {Grasps medals} But I thought we just said that Rina was stuck under the clock by the time you guys got to the music room.

 

Hayato: … Yes we did say that.

 

Kenji: {Furious} Then something quite clearly makes no fucking sense. Rina couldn’t have been both under the clock and at the door at the same time!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Did she… have a secret twin?!

 

Raiko: {Giggles} No… obviously Fusume is wrong in what she thinks she saw.

 

Fusume: {Hurt} But… I’m sure it was Rina’s eye…

 

Reijiro: {Condescending look} We have reached a situation in which we have to be wrong in one of our assumptions… 

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Yeah, it’s pretty  _ soiléir _  that Rina could not have been in two places at the same time.

 

Raiko: {Evil smile} So Hayato? Wanna tell us where Rina actually was? 

 

Hayato: {Bead of sweat} Me? Why me?

 

Shinto: {Serious} Well, you’re the one who told us she was stuck under the grandfather clock to begin with sooo… 

 

Hayato: Fine… I’ll tell you exactly where she was.

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} You… you actually know that?

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} I… I believe so. 

 

_ I just need to do some thinking first… they’re right. One of our two assumption has to be wrong. All I need is to figure out which one it is. _

 

===

 

**LOGIC DIVE BEGINS**

 

Q1: Why did Fusume assume she was seeing Rina’s eye?

 

{She recognised her makeup brand/she heard Rina speak/She recognised Rina’s eye colour}

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: She recognised her eye colour

  
  


Q2: However, what contradicts the fact that it was Rina’s eye?

 

{Time on the grandfather clock/Fusume is not trustworthy/Time of death}

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: Time on the grandfather clock

  
  


Q3: Therefore, whose eye did Fusume see?

 

{Rina’s/Monokuma’s/Someone else’s}

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Answer: Someone else’s

 

===

 

…

 

_ What I’m about to say… doesn’t make any sense. It simply doesn’t but… I think that I’m onto something big.  _

 

_ Before I reveal it to everyone though, I have to check…  _

 

Hayato: {Holds chin} Monokuma, tell me, are there any contact lenses in this place?

 

Jessie: {Sceptical} Contact lenses?

 

Monokuma: {Blank expression} As in… the ones to make your eyes a different colour? Nope, there ain’t no such thing anywhere on the resort. 

 

_ I thought so… then it means that…  _

 

Kenji: {Raised eyebrow} What do contact lenses have to do with anything Hayato?

 

Yoko: {Fans herself} Yeah, you still haven’t answered our question! Where was Rina before you entered the crime scene?

 

Hayato: She was… she was… 

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} C’mon spit it out dammit!

 

Hayato: {Defeated} She was under the grandfather clock… it’s the only thing that makes sense.

 

Fusume: {Shocked} What? But… but I told you that I saw Rina’s eye! It couldn’t have been anyone but her!

 

Hayato: Actually… {Grinning} It could have.

 

Kôzuke: {Worried} What are you implying man?

 

Fusume: {Dark look} You can’t possibly mean…

 

Hayato: {Determined} The eye that Fusume saw it wasn’t Rina’s… in fact, somebody else was in the room right before we entered! The eye Fusume saw belonged to that person!

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} Somebody else? But who?

 

_ Taking everything I know into account… everybody’s alibis as well as the reason for Fusume mistaking it for Rina’s eye… it all mounts up to one person and one person only. _

 

Jessie: {Scared} Hayato-kun… you know who was in the room with Rina-chan?

 

Hayato: {Determined} I do. The person whose eye Fusume saw… and therefore my main suspect in this murder… It's…

 

{CHOOSE YOUR SUSPECT}

 

Hayato: {Determined} …

 

Hikari: {Shocked with hand over mouth} …

 

Fusume: {Confident} …

 

Kôzuke : {Worried} …

 

Jessie: {Scared} …

 

Kenji: {Cracking fists} …

 

Raiko: {Serious glare} …

 

Yoshi: {Puzzled} …

 

Shinto: {Bites hat} …

 

Yoko: {Fans herself, nervously} 

 

~~**Kyia** ~~

 

Tadao: {Sombre} …

 

~~**Fukami** ~~

 

Reijiro: {Head down with glasses shining} …

 

~~**Rina** ~~

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a pretty big cliffhanger but I think it's pretty easy to figure out who Hayato is talking about if you think about it carefully…  
> Got any theory on who killed Rina, who Caspian is or who kidnapped Oriana? Then put them in the comments! I'd be curious to hear what you guys think.
> 
> The next part will hopefully come out pretty soon but with exams coming up I might have to slow down a bit… hopefully I'll stay on schedule.
> 
> Thanks for reading and see you in the next one ;)


End file.
